Fighting the Gods
by phoenix catcher
Summary: Ryver/Michael Mentions of . Alteran:Harry. Clone:Harry Ryver . Harry must face the Galaxy and try to rebuild the strength of the Great Races while caring for his twin brother who has their destiny on Earth on his shoulders.
1. Kel'ac

Chapter 1; Kel'ac

**Goa'uld Cargo ship, passing Jupiter**

Kel'ac swore as his ship hurtled through space to evade the following ship. He didn't know where things had gone so wrong. One minute he had been waiting on the edge of a uninhabited solar system awaiting a rendezvous with the Tok'ra when suddenly another cargo ship like his own had appeared out of Hyperspace, identified itself correctly as a Tok'ra vessel and then opened fire against him.

All he could think of as he hurtled through the blackness of space was who had set him up and why? He was a Tok'ra spy who had spent a few hundred years in the service of the false god Ra working to weaken his forces from within whilst passing messages to the Tok'ra about the positioning of his forces. Now he was flying through space across this solar system in the hopes of outrunning his pursuer.

"**Damn it!"** He swore again, his voice distorted into almost double. His hands flew over the controls as he tried to re-boot the fried Hyper drive engine.

'_It's no use Kel'ac and you know it. That last shot before we jumped was straight to the engine. We'll have to find another place to hide.' _A familiar voice sounded in his head. The voice of his host. The Tok'ra were not just parasites like the Goa'uld. Instead they worked equally with their human hosts for the better of both races. Their hosts were volunteers, humans that wanted the evil false gods' reign to end just as much as the Tok'ra did. His host was a 75 year old male that he had joined with almost 60 years ago but the man didn't look more than the normal human 30's thanks to Kel'ac healing abilities that more than doubled the man's life.

"**What do you suggest then, Tel?" **There was a brief pause before his hands started moving of their own accord. Or to be precise, of Telmar's accord as the host took over the body. "What about the third world?" His voice shifted to normal again.

Their eyes flew over the information that the scans were bringing in even as a bright red streak flashed past the cockpit windows. Telmar grabbed the steering joystick and spun the cargo ship to evade the following shots as fast as the slow inelegant ship could go. The only reason they weren't dead already was because their pursuer was in the same class ship as them.

"**It'll do, try and land us on an island somewhere remote and take us in fast and steep if you can!" **Kel'ac didn't want to interrupt his host by taking over the controls knowing that if he did the ship would still just long enough for their pursuer to get in a critical shot.

The two ships weaved through space, the foremost ship dodging a continuous rain of laser bolts as the blue and green planet came rapidly closer. Both ships were straining their engine knowing that this was a one shot deal.

"We're entering the atmosphere now!" The window in front of them was suddenly glaring red as heat spread across the forward shields. Even as the ship began to shudder under the rapid deceleration of hitting a heavy atmosphere at full speed two larger jolts rocked the ship, knocking the steering joist from Telmar's hands. The pursuer had pulled up from the atmosphere skimming the surface of it with its shields to bounce off and back into space but not before smacking the now stilled chase twice with its weapons.

"We've been knocked off course!" Telmar shouted unnecessarily even as the ship screeched and groaned. A roaring filled the air as heat blasted the ships sides. "I'm sorry, Kel'ac!"

'_It's not your fault, just concentrate on getting us straight again.' _Kel'ac said in their head.

"What good will that do?" Telmar spoke loudly over the increasing din. "It's about to blow anyway!"

'_Just get us straight and then get to an escape pod. We'll escape as soon as we're clear of the worst of the atmosphere.'_

Telmar caught on immediately and the ship had been straightening steadily over the conversation. He jammed on the controls locking the course in so that the debris fell into the middle of one of the planets largest oceans. He jumped up and launched himself into one of the escape pods. The door to the pod shut abruptly and not five seconds later he felt a huge jolt as the pod launched into open air and shot towards the ocean below.

It wasn't more then another few seconds before a shock wave hit the pod from the exploding cargo ship and then before they could get their bearings from being knocked one way there was a huge jolt as they must have landed in the water. The roaring of the air stopped to be filled with a deadening silence.

"Water!" They looked down at their feet where surely enough water was rapidly filling the pod. "The shockwave must have damaged the pod! We need to get out!"

'_The longer we wait the closer to the _surface_ we'll be.'_ The water rose quickly and they both knew that in ten seconds they'd have to break out of the pod and swim for the surface.

Even with those ten seconds there was still a good twenty feet of water to swim through when they finally got out and it was with a relieved gasp of air that they broke the surface.

**Five days later; Cornwall, England**

Seven year old Harry Potter wandered the deserted beach as the rain soaked through him. Why his Aunt and Uncle had decided to bring the 'family' to the far reaches of Southern England in late October was beyond him. It was cold and it was wet, but at least, thought Harry, it was quiet.

He had been forced out of the Hotel room he shared with his overweight cousin over four hours ago and told not to come back before ten in the evening so had strolled down to the beach and was now on a small beach between two harsh rocky headlands. The waves grew with each minute as the tide came inshore, channelled between the two headlands. Harry just stared from a small rock outcrop at the top of the beach as the five foot high breakers smashed along the headlands throwing water three times as high with loud roars.

It was times like these that he didn't mind being who he was. What other seven year old could sit along on a darkening beach in such weather and be allowed to enjoy it? He could be alone and just do as he pleased. Ever since he could remember he had been forced to work for his meagre keep. Forced to do labour that no normal child would dare do themselves and just because his Aunt and Uncle hated his parents and because after they had died in the car accident he had had to live with them, placed on their doorstep all those years ago.

A half drowned yell drew his sight back to the centre of the small beach and then out to sea. He was already moving at break neck speed towards the lines of breakers as he understood that the shape was a man flailing in the water. Harry could only see or hear him when he was at the top of a wave, the paleness of his hand standing out against the darkness of the early evening light.

"Swim this way, swim with the waves!" Harry might not know how to swim himself but he knew what waves did and how to swim with them. He had spent many a day here watching the surfers in the waves. He wasn't sure if it was his voice that pushed the man towards the shore or just dumb luck but he found that he didn't really care. "Keep going!"

He didn't dare try to swim out to the man but kept up a constant shouting of encouragement and direction to keep the man away from the crashing water on the headlands, now flying at least twenty feet into the air on both sides.

As soon as a hand came within reach he grabbed it and was startled at the strength of the grip on him. He pulled the spluttering man up the beach to the dryer sand where the almost full tide wouldn't reach them before dropping the man's hand and rolling him on his side and hitting him on the back. He had seen a couple of surfers yesterday doing this to a friend who had gotten his lungs full of water and hoped that it would help.

The man emptied his lungs of water but Harry realised with a gasp that water in the man's lungs was the least of his troubles. Blood poured freely from a horrid gash across his head and across his ear. Harry didn't particularly want to prod it but he knew just from the light that it was a very deep and critical gash. Probably from hitting a rocky outcrop before Harry had seen him.

The arm that he had grabbed seemed fine but the other was defiantly broken in at least one place by the angle it lay and possible also his legs. He pulled the man onto his back and gently laid a hand on his chest to feel for damage and was shocked to find that the whole left side of his rib cage seemed to be collapsed. It was a wonder he wasn't already dead.

Harry could feel tears forming in his eyes and for the first time since he had heard the man yell he looked into the man's face. The man was looking directly up into his.

"Peace. . .child." The man managed to gasp out. "There. . .is nothing. . .you can. . . do."

Harry almost recoiled when the man suddenly took a pained breath and his eyes glowed a vibrant yellowish white.

"What?" Harry managed to stutter using all of his courage not to run from the dying man.

"**Tel is dying. He doesn't have the strength to talk." **The man's voice had changed to an almost double voice but Harry barely flinched.

"Who is Tel?" He watched the man's eyes widen slightly and knew that it was because he had asked that question rather than anything that was more obvious like his strange voice or his glowing eyes.

His eyes flared again, slightly weaker and for longer this time. **"Tel is my Host, I am Kel'ac. A symbiotic being that shares a body with someone else to survive."**

"Where are you from? If Tel dies, do you?" Harry asked in a rush.

Again it seemed that Kel'ac was surprised by the questions the seven year old human of a primitive world was asking. His eyes flared again in an attempt to keep his host alive long enough to continue to talk before he could communicate with humans no longer. **"We are from across this Galaxy, far away from here. If I am still in Tel's body I will die along with him." **His eyes flared again, but much weaker this time before a bit of blood dripped from his open mouth. The voice that came out was much weaker than Kel'ac's.

"Please," he struggled to say, "take Kel'ac."

Harry, young as he was, understood immediately what he meant. He thought about it for a second. "I've got nothing to lose. How?"

"Kiss me." Tel whispered before his eyes closed for the last time. Harry did as told, not even battering an eyelash at the odd request. It was coming from a man about to die after all.

His mouth was only an inch from Tel's mouth when suddenly his tongue was being forced aside and there was a sudden, painful stinging at the back of his throat that made him gag and fall backwards. But his hands never had a chance to reach his throat before the pain was gone. He felt a sharp but short prickle on the back of his neck before he sat back up almost without thinking about it. In fact he didn't think to sit up.

He felt his mouth move and words not his own spoke. **"Goodbye my old friend. I will find who did this to us and I'll get our revenge. Watch over us."**

Harry knew the man was already dead but wanted to assure him that he would help. He forced the words out and was almost surprised when he felt a presence in his head move aside for him to take control of his mouth. "I will help, I promise you."

He felt a mental prod and confused by the feeling he pulled aside and was shocked when it seemed to work. **"Thank you Harry. I believe we must talk."**

'_How did he know my name?' _Harry thought, trying to recall ever telling the man, or he supposed being, his name. He heard a laugh in his head.

"**Our thoughts are open to each other, no secret can be hidden, and all you must do is open yourself to my mind and memories."** He spoke aloud to take it easy on the seven year old boy. **"As for 'being,' we are similar to snakes. We are symbiotic and together, you and I are Tok'ra. We are rarely unbonded and only for an exchange of hosts so we have never needed a name for ourselves."**

'_What do we do now?' _Harry thought, but this time directed it at the feeling of a presence in his head.

'_That, young one, I do not yet know.' _Kel'ac spoke mind to mind this time, and Harry had to admit it was nice to have someone so close for a change. A memory came unbidden to the front of his mind. He Uncle hitting him on the back with his belt earlier that summer for dropping a casserole disk that was too heavy and too hot to hold any longer. He still had the marks on his back from that one. _'That man will never be able to hurt you again.'_

Harry was shocked that he had let Kel'ac see his memory and felt dizzy for a second. _'What are we going to do with Tel?' _Harry asked in an attempt to pull the attention away from himself, not realising that Kel'ac knew exactly what he was attempting. 'If we leave him here the tourists will find him in the morning.'

He felt an overwhelming flood of sorrow and love mixed together and felt it as his own emotions. They brought tears to his face and in the odd moment he had to wonder whether it was him crying or Kel'ac.

He got an answer as soon as he felt that they were both under control again. _'We share everything now, your feelings of loneliness are now my own, your status as an orphan in now my own. Your parents are my own. As mine are yours.'_

'_So your feelings towards Tel are now mine too?' _Harry asked catching on.

'_Yes, as will all of my memories including the lives of my hosts.'_ Kel'ac explained. '_Would you do me one favour before we move on. Please use this to destroy Tel's body. He would not want for it to be captured and it does not exactly match your own and would surely be studied. I do not wish that to happen.'_

As he spoke Harry realised that Kel'ac was using his hands, or their hands now he supposed, to take a metal device off of Tel's lifeless left hand as well as his belt, with a holster and a S-shaped item on it that looked vaguely like a weapon. As soon as the weapon was out of the holster though his hand went limp and it started to fall from his fingers before Harry tightened his grip with his returned control. The weapon made a strangely metallic and electric noise as the top part rose quickly and seemed to charge up in an instant.

"What do I do?" Harry didn't want to have to do this to a man that he felt at least the echoed feelings of compassion for, but he knew he had to. He didn't want to force Kel'ac to do it. He could feel how much this was already paining him.

'_Just squeeze the handle. This weapon works in three ways. The first shot will incapacitate an enemy, the second will kill, and the third will release the bondings on the targets molecules and thereby disintegrate it. You need only shot him once.'_

Harry prepared himself and trying to close his eyes he found he couldn't. Kel'ac wanted his friend to go with honour and refused to look away. Harry aimed the weapon and squeezed his palm slightly. A small bolt of energy ran to the top third of the device but didn't go anywhere. He squeezed properly and the bolt shot from the end and immediately into Tel's body which shimmered slightly before disappearing from view.

"**Good bye my friend." **Kel'ac tightening his grip on Harry's spine and Harry's normally emerald green eyes glowed first the yellow colour of a host but then forcible switched back to a glowing green colour. They didn't know anything was wrong until both suddenly felt an immense pain across their whole body.

Kel'ac released his hold completely allowing Harry full control of his body and the pain lessened.

"What was that?" Harry gasped out as he felt Kel'ac come back into his mind.

'_I don't know Harry, I tightened my hold on you slightly as is usual when I take over a function and something in your body fought back very viciously.'_

"Something in my body? What do you mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

'_I can feel something here which sets you aside from every other race I have ever seen. I have never seen anything like it. It is almost sentient in and of itself, linked to everything near you, yet part of you as well.' _Kel'ac tried to explain what he was sensing. _'Perhaps if we properly merge I will be able to see anything in your life that may explain this.'_

"Maybe we should start with your life?" Harry suggested weakly, not wanting to experience that pain again by setting of this thing in him.

'_Perhaps that would be best. It will take longer to re-live my own memories than yours, but it will help to have both of us with my experience when it comes to working out this trouble.' _Kel'ac answered after thinking on it. _'Are you ready?'_

Harry nodded and suddenly felt reality disappear around him to be replaced by thousands of memories. Lifetimes of knowledge and experience almost downloaded into his brain. He watched Kel'ra bonding with his first host and then the knowledge that he shared with Hilnra, the host. Then countless other hosts over a thousand years. The genetic memory passed on from his mother, the mother of all Tok'ra. Memories of missions and friends, lovers and enemies. Deaths and defeats. A host's death after a fight with Ra, an evil Goa'uld. He knew in that instant that the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra were essentially the same species but with different motives and morals. He then witnessed the sixty years that Kel'ac and Telmar spent together, becoming a spy in Ra's ranks and finally the ambush by the Tok'ra and then their crash.

The memories stopped after he witnessed Tel's death again and Harry opened his eyes to see a glow from behind the eastern cliff. Dawn, he thought in shock. Or even more shock then he already was. He was confused as to who he was. He had the memories of Kel'ac and his own.

'_Now we must view yours. It shouldn't take long and will help you to better understand who you were and who you now have become.' _Before Harry could object or agree he felt his own memories surge. As he relived his own life. Learning things about his parents that he never knew in the first place. They learned of the world that Harry belonged to, of Magic, and of Voldermort. Harry witnessed his mother's death and no sooner had that curse hit him the agonising pain had returned but this time Harry could feel Kel'ra attempting to pull out and release them from the pain but it was no use.

Harry's own magic was now forcing them to watch Harry being dumped on a door step by an old man before the six years of abuse and neglect, all with the agonising background of pain and his magic seemed to tear them up from the inside.

If either could have opened Harry's eyes they would have seen that he was bathed in a green light of the same colour as the curse that had killed his parents. It spread out from his body as their shared body collapsed to its knees. They watched the last part of Harry's memories as Harry made the decision to take in Kel'ac and got a vague feeling of companionship before everything went black as they succumbed to the pain.

Harry's body vanished to be replaced by a bright emerald green ball of what almost looked like a sun's corona. There was no solid part to it as it flew up into the sky leaving nothing on the beach where this had all started except a circle of dirty glass where the sand had melted where they had been knelt.


	2. The Melatai

Chapter 2; The Melatai

**Unknown**

Harry and Kel'ac came back to consciousness at the same time so that neither truly knew which had opened their eyes. Harry turned their head to take in the scenery; they were on a wide beach. A mile to their right was the sea, quietly rolling against the sand with a muffled crashing sound with a back drop of a deep red sunrise. To their left was a row of trees. Harry thought they looked like the pictures of tropical palm trees but something was off about them.

'_I think we're on an island. Quite a large one though.' _Kel'ac informed him.

'_How do you know?' _Harry asked curiously.

'_The beach curves round at both ends and the water out to sea is a darker blue than normal on larger continents.' _Kel'ac explained patiently.

Harry had to agree with the information. He remembered looking out to sea in Cornwall and seeing that the water was quite a bit lighter than this place showing that the water here got deep very quickly.

Harry allowed Kel'ac to push up to a standing position and he began to walk along the beach, keeping a good few metres away from the treeline so that nothing could surprise them but close enough that if they saw anyone on the beach they could duck for cover.

Whether it was just an hour that they walked or six they didn't really know as Harry had never had a watch before. All that they knew was that the sun was now much higher in the sky. Harry had assumed that the distance would change the same as earth until Kel'ac reminded him of the Toc'ra base at the moment where the sun travelled across the sky in almost twice the time as Earth's.

Just as the sun was reaching its highest point in the sky they heard a humming sound that Kel'ac vaguely recognised before Harry could sift through his new memories. A ship, something powered by technologically advances engines. Before they could dive for cover however a large silver ship burst from above the tree line throwing a shadow over them. The ship was a sleek design. Smooth curves swept the whole length of ten metres. The front was a dome of about two metres and then the ship splayed out to about seven or eight metres. From below it they couldn't make out any other features apart from two large swivelling turrets that were both locked on them.

"Shit!" Harry whispered. But before either could come up with the ability to move five men in dark clothing jumped from the tree line and formed a semi circle between them and the trees. Harry stumbled back in shock and would have tripped on a mound of sand if Kel'ac hadn't taken over his movements and with a grace only learnt from a thousand years of existence twisted around slightly to stop from falling.

The attackers brought up sleek black weapons. Harry thought they looked like machine guns that he had once seen in a movie that Dudley had watched several times.

"Don't move or we'll open fire!" One of the figures shouted commandingly.

Harry froze instantly, a wide innocent look on his face that he hadn't even tried to fake.

"Show your hands!" The man said again.

"He's only a child!" A woman said in astonishment.

"I noticed." The first man said sarcastically. "Our orders are to bring him in for questioning so that's what we'll do!"

At this their wavering rifles were brought back up to their proper position at shoulder height. The woman spoke next.

"Will you surrender? We don't want to hurt you." She said her voice as soft as she could make it.

'_We have no choice, Harry? They've given us the option to surrender at least which is a good thing.' _They both knew that Harry would be the better spokesman in this situation in case these people knew of the Goa'uld. In fact if they didn't figure out that Harry was a host then they wouldn't offer the information.

Harry nodded with only a second's hesitation. He was quickly searched by one of the as yet silent attackers and then told he could relax his hands which had been held out to his sides since they had told him to show them. He was led down the beach to the now landed ship and up a ramp that hinged down from the belly of the craft.

He followed the woman into a curved corridor. The craft was small compared to the many designs that Harry now had the knowledge of. He was led into a plain room, a cot sat against the far wall and a sliding door sat in the right hand wall. He was told he could use the bathroom to the side to clean up and that he would not be able to leave these rooms. With that she left and the door slid shut behind them with an audible thud.

They both listened to the hum and with a small jolt they were obviously in motion. Harry glanced around the room in search of a window but when he found none he paused in front of the second door. He noticed the small green pad to the side of the door and with a glance to his right took in the red pad by the side of the room's main door. He touched the pad with a finger and the door opened with a swishing sound.

He returned to the room after spending ten minutes working out the foreign controls to otherwise normal looking facilities. He lied down on his back on the cot and shut his eyes.

'_You know this world.' _Harry wasn't asking, he recognised the craft from his memories but couldn't place it.

'_I believe we are in the custody of the Melatai. That would be a good thing. A lot of the people that live on their worlds are refugees.'_ Kel'ac explained. _'They are at war with Ra and are holding their own.'_

Now Harry knew where they were. The Melatai were quite advanced, maybe not as much as the Goa'uld or some of the other races but they were strong strategists and had been able to blunt every one of Ra's attacks so far.

'_How did we get here? Its half way across the galaxy from Earth.' _Harry knew that Kel'ac had a theory but thought he would let him explain it.

'_I think it had something to do with your magic. All I remember is your magic knocking us out and then waking on that beach.' _He paused as he thought. _'I think your magic transported us here.'_

'_Why here though?'_ Harry searched with Kel'ac for several minutes through everything that they had on the Melatai before they found it.Excuses made to Ra about why their ground forces were always completely obliterated. Rumours of special powers. People appearing or disappearing impossibly, whole squads firing and their shots hitting invisible barriers. _'Magic! We came here because they can do magic?'_

He never got an answer though because the door reopened and two men walked in. They were dressed almost the same as before except now their rifles were clipped to their black tactical jackets and in their right hands was a metre and a half long metal staff. The top two feet had a coil running around. He recognised it as a weapon that Ra's forces had confiscated from prisoners. A close ranged weapon that when charged held a blue energy on its end that delivered a powerful stunning charge to anything it contacted. It was very effective against the Jaffa, the foot troops of the Goa'uld.

Harry stood and followed them out of the ship. It had landed in some sort of docking bay. Guards surrounded him and he was led through dim hallways to a plain room with a table and three chairs in it. He was sat down and then his guards left. The door shut behind them.

Two minutes of companionable silence between Harry and Kel'ac passed before two men arrived. Harry recognised the first as the leader of the troops that had captured him. The other Harry took as an intelligence officer.

The men sat opposite him and with a stern look the officer spoke with disgust in his voice.

"You Goa'uld disgust me. Taking a seven year old child as a host just to try to infiltrate our inner provinces." Harry's eyes widened. "Our scanners picked you up as soon as you entered the scout ship."

"Don't talk about Kel'ac like that, he isn't a Goa'uld!" Harry almost shouted out.

"Don't even try it." The troop leader stated calmly. "Are you Kel'ac then? What is your mission?"

Harry felt the gentle nudge on his mind and gave up control of his voice for the first time since arriving. **"I am Kel'ac."** The two men recoiled slightly going slightly pale. **"Harry was the one just talking. He is my host. We are Tok'ra, not Goa'uld!" **He spat out the last word and the two men before he frowned.

The officer brought his wrist up to his lips and spoke quietly for a few seconds and then listened to something before looking back at his captive. "Our nervous monitor will prove that." As he finished a man in a white coat walked in, a small metallic disc in his hand.

"Tip you head forwards please," the officer told Harry firmly. Harry did as told and felt a sharp pain in the back of his neck but then only a slight discomfort. The white coated man nodded at the officer and then left silently. "This device will confirm that the symbiote inside your body is not influencing your system. Kel'ac, withdraw all of your influence."

Harry felt a sudden emptiness in his head and a certain weakness in his body and sagged slightly against the table. The troop leader went to stand to help but was held back.

"What is your name host?" The officer asked.

"Harry. Like Kel'ac told you." Harry said rather harshly and then with more confidence then was probably appropriate from a seven year old. "What are your names?"

"Our names are Officer Curtis," he said more kindly pointing to himself, "and Loen. Are you really Tok'ra?" He seemed to be almost hopeful.

"We are Tok'ra." Harry said simply.

"Why has Kel'ac bonded with such a young human?" Loen asked, "And why are you having trouble staying still?"

The monitor on the back of his next beeped as Kel'ac brought back his influence. The exhaustion that Harry had been feeling almost disappeared. **"I had no choice to bond with Harry, my last host was killed and before he died he asked Harry to take me in. Harry accepted. Harry and I have been through a lot in the last 24 hours and as you have said, he is only a child. Without my influence the effects of starvation and fatigue are much worse."**

"Thank you," Curtis spoke, more at ease then he had been since walking into the room. The interview continued for a long time. Harry and Kel'ac worked together to describe everything that had happened to them including the magic that had brought them here. After almost an hour the two men left the room and Harry and Kel'ac waited silently until a guard entered the room with a tray of food and drink.

Harry accepted gratefully and was soon devouring the food as only a seven year old can. Kel'ac chuckled in his head.

Harry was just finishing the food when the men returned. "What are your plans now?"

"**The magic that Harry yields is new to the both of us. We would like a chance to study it."**

"We can put you into our Mage training which is a one year long course given to our troops with the ability to wield magic. What about after you finish that?"

Harry answered this time. "Kel'ac was betrayed by somebody within the Tok'ra or in contact with them, we would like the chance to find out who by and to avenge Telmar."

"It is decided then," Curtis spoke. "You may join our Mage training classes for the year and then do as you will afterwards. Any information on Ra's forces that you can give us would be more than enough payment and if you wish to join our fleet afterwards then all the better. Your status as a Tok'ra however will not be made common knowledge and I suggest keeping it that way. A lot of our peoples have been killed by the Goa'uld and not everyone will be as kind to you as us."

Harry and Kel'ac accepted the offer but said that they were not sure about what they would do afterwards.

A/N; Rather a crap end to the chapter so I'm sorry. They'll be a bit of a jump now, but not too much, maybe a year. **As for a time line this is set** **six months before the Stargate film.** Which means Harry is set to finish his Mage training half way between the defeat of Ra and the first episode of the series.

As for reviews, thank you thank you thank you! I can't believe I got that many reviews. 29 reviews in one day is awesome, thank you so much! And the hit count is over 550! Because of the amount of reviews I worked really hard to get this new chapter out.

To all the reviewers that pointed out the Tok'ra spelling, thank you. I've now hopefully fixed that. I didn't even notice the error until someone pointed it out.

As for the magic transport thing, everything will be explained it time.

Till next time!


	3. Blue Lightning

Fighting the Gods

Timeline; Present day parts set just before first episode of Stargate series. Flashbacks running from six months before the film to present day parts. (1.5 years.)

I've decided not to run review responses anymore. Anything important asked and I will PM people rather than run the risk of some vindictive reviewer reporting me. Sorry to anyone that really wants responses. 33 reviews; Thank you so much, keep 'em comin'!

Chapter 3; Blue Lightning.

Harry stared out of the view port of his Shadow class scout ship. He was presently flying through space or in particular Hyperspace with his partner, Lia, on their way towards one of the Jaffa's most populated worlds in search of information for his mission.

Harry and Kel'ac had done a lot in the last year and a half. They had learnt almost as much as in the last three hundred year of Kel'ac's life.

**_Flashback; 17 months ago_**

_Harry and even Kel'ac weren't sure whether they'd got themselves in over their head. Harry on one hand because he was now part of a one hundred man strong class of potential Mages. All of which were at least five years his elder. Kel'ac on the other hand, because not once in a thousand years had he ever been in such a situation. Going to school to learn something he hadn't even heard of before._

_He had been entered into the first available class, which happened to be on the main planet of the Melatai's seven planet system and he was starting to feel rather scared surrounded by so many others. None of them even knew Harry was Tok'ra or that he was even technically an alien. His class was comprised of people new to magic. On Melatai as soon as someone could control their magic they were sent to one of many schools to learn to use it. These people ranged from anyone from about ten years old to into their late teens but all were taught at the same rate and could join the fleet as soon as they left as an officer._

_**Flashback; 7 months ago**_

_Harry dodged another bolt of green energy from one of the turrets. Over the last year he had been through almost a years training in not only his magic but in physical fighting. He had the knowledge from Kel'ac on how to fight in a lot of different types but he knew that his knowledge far surpassed his abilities when it came to anything physical. No matter the theoretical knowledge an eight year old couldn't fight against even a fifteen year old when it came to hand to hand fighting let alone a fully grown, physically enhanced Jaffa._

'_Harry! Duck!' Kel'ac yelled in his head and Harry didn't even hesitate as he crouched onto the floor to dodge the oncoming red bolt._

_That was the advantage that Harry had over the others. A second opinion on everything that he did and he would use it at every chance._

_He rolled up under another blast and blurred slightly as he moved a few paces to his right using his magic as a boost. They were in an assault course that was their final test before they could graduate and failure was not an option as the fire was live and to be struck by a critical shot was just that; critical. At the moment he was trying to get through a pass between two turrets. They didn't fire as fast as the assault rifles which fired five bolts per second which were the guns that Harry had been captured with but they were still deadly. He knew he shouldn't try to destroy them as it would take too much effort and this part of the test was solely about his evasion and speed so it helped that he was so small._

_It took him only a few minutes to get past the turrets, most of the older students he knew got through a lot faster but they had the advantage of longer legs and more developed muscles. He entered the next area to be confronted with a Mage. They knew what was in store for them when they entered the course but Harry still had to rely on Kel'ac to dodge for him when the fully trained Mage swung a Combat staff at his head. He used his magic to summon a nearby staff to him and it activated in his hand as he brought it up to block an attack. He winced at the shock that ran up his arm from the impact._

_One thing that he was really good at was his weapons. He could hit any target with a Sniper Rifle even at two miles and even shoot well with the assault rifle even if only in short bursts because of the recoil but what he was really good at was the Staff. His size made him a worthy adversary. Most took him for granted because of his age but his whole class had learnt to respect his fighting after he beat them all. This Mage obviously wasn't making the same mistake and Harry was painfully reminded of the fact that his opponent was easily twice his size with more than double his strength behind his blows._

_The fight went on for a few minutes before Harry got in a blow to the mans shin completely numbing his leg and as the man swung to retaliate he caught the man in the shoulder knocking the man out as blue energy flew around his torso._

_Clapping had filled his hearing as he officially passed his final test._

_**Flashback; 6 months ago**_

_Harry stood on the control deck of one of the cruisers reporting to the Commander. He had just been down on the nearby planet. The destruction below was hard for the eight year old to see. The planet had once been one of the Melatai worlds but was now just a burnt out ghost of its former self. It marked the sixth of the Melatai's populated worlds wiped out by Ra's forces. Only the home planet and a distant unpopulated but habitable planet remained untouched only because of its small size._

_Ra's forces had been more ferocious in the last few months. Intel suggested that they were not receiving outside orders but they had still managed to get as far as this planet before being completely destroyed. There had been no retreat as was usual just stubborn persistence. Harry and his partner Lia, a young Mage of 18 who had been ordered to look after the young Harry no matter his aptitude at fighting, had just returned from the surface. They were dirty and tired, but they did have some news. They had taken out the last few remaining Jaffa left there when their invasion force was destroyed but not before overhearing the news that their ultimate enemy, Ra, had been killed by a group of humans._

_Now they were reporting it to their superior. The news that the war was over. Now they could rebuild. But the question in everyone's mind was how long until another Goa'uld found them and started all over again._

**_Flashback; two months ago_**

_Harry and Lia stood before the council on Melatai's only remaining planet to receive their orders. Kel'ac had recognised Curtis among those of the council and was quick to inform Harry, it had been a long time since they had seen him and knew that his presence meant that Harry would be involved in something big. Something suited only for him because of Kel'ac. The council had always been kind to him because of his being a Tok'ra, that was why they had paired up Lia with him, to make up for the fact he was so young._

_Harry had recently sent a request to the council to ask permission to leave the Melatai fleet to continue his own agenda. He felt bad for it because of the help that they had given him but he knew that he couldn't remain so isolated for the rest of his life. He knew that the Melatai people were happy with their corner of the Galaxy but he needed to be out there fighting Goa'uld. So he knew that the meeting had something to do with that request but he didn't know why Lia had been involved. Hopefully he would soon find out._

"_Mage Kel'ac," Curtis said, using the name Harry and Kel'ac had decided to go by. "The council is of course willing to allow you your request. You have done much for us these last few months and hopefully will continue and we are pleased that in the event of our leaving this system we may have friends in the Tok'ra if you manage to find your way back to them."_

"_We are willing to allow you to take a Shadow with you." Another man said with a small smile. "It is yours to keep. We have only one favour to ask."_

_Harry had known it was coming and was curious what they would ask of him. It was Curtis who continued. "We need confirmation of Ra's death and we need to know what the Goa'uld know of it and whether it is of any threat to us. Lia will be going with you as protection and to bring us back the information. You should leave as soon as possible."_

_**End Flashback**_

It had been another month before they had finally left and now they were shooting past the stars nearing the end of their one month voyage. The plan was to sneak onto the Jaffa's most highly populated world called Chulak and once they had the information Harry was to take Lia to one of the nearby Stargates and send her back to a waiting scout ship near to their home system.

It would be hard to say goodbye to Lia after all the months of her mothering him but it had to be done. She was the only other Mage that knew who Kel'ac really was and Harry had gotten close to her.

"Kel'ac, we are approaching the system. Ten minutes to exit." Lia called over to him. He spun to look through the front view port even though they scenery had yet to change. He never would understand why Hyperspace looked like a tube even with Kel'ac's limited knowledge of how the science actually worked.

"Drop us out as close as possible to the planet and then raise the cloak." He told her. Even though she was his superior in Melatai they both knew that Kel'ac's knowledge made him the obvious leader in this situation.

The Shadow class scout ship was the fastest ship that the Melatai had. It was a new design that apart from powerful automatic weapons that could hold back a small fleet of enemy fighters and its enormous power supply that gave it twice the power it needed allowing it to fly through Hyperspace even with minimal shields and weapons, a feat that the Goa'uld hadn't even worked out how to achieve, it carried cloaking systems that could hide it from both sensors and visual and even protection from detection when entering orbit.

Unfortunately the cloaking system wasn't something that could be activated in hyperspace but it was only half a second that the ship was visible to sensors. Luckily the Shadow class was small enough not to be seen at first glance and still be large enough to carry everything that it did.

Lia directed the ship towards the surface and set it down on a small plateau half way up a mountain near to the largest settlement so that it wouldn't be stumbled across. They left the cloak on the ship to hide it from view and climbed down the cliff. They straight away slipped into the dense foliage and began to make their way towards the edge of a track they had seen from the plateau and then followed it along until they reached the high wall of the city. Tall buildings made of sandstone rose behind the wall.

"What are we going to do?" Lia asked.

"**We should split up and lie low in the city." **Kel'ac spoke up, his voice surprising Harry so that even he jumped. Kel'ac hadn't spoken up since the interview with Curtis and Loen when they first arrived. Lia had never heard it and could only stare with eyes wide. **"Lia head for the Jaffa barracks, we will try to sneak into another meeting place, just lay low and listen to the gossip. We'll meet back up in the bell tower at dawn."**

Lia just nodded before they split up to find different ways to enter.

**24 hours later**

Harry stared out over the city regretfully. He had yet to find out the information he needed, one good thing was that no mention of Melatai had been made which was good.

A sound behind him made him spin around as Lia entered the room. Hopefully she would know more. "I couldn't find anything on Ra's defeat, and fortunately nobody mentioned anything to do with home."

Harry nodded to show that he had found the same thing. She continued though, "I did hear something about a selection. They are bringing in possible hosts by the dozens. I couldn't find out when it was set for though."

Harry had heard about some sort of big gathering set for about three weeks and had noticed a group of prisoners being brought through the city and into the palace on its west side a few hours before sunset the day before. "I think it is in about three weeks. Should we wait longer to see if we can get more information?"

"We should stay today at least; get what we can from them." Harry said, Kel'ac agreed. Lia nodded her agreement.

"You had best take me to a Stargate after that though; they have already waited almost five weeks for the information no matter how incomplete." Lia said. "It was good working with you though." She said with an inane grin before she ruffled his hair at his protests.

They both stared out of the window for a few more minutes watching the sun rise over the horizon before she spoke again. "Do you know what you are going to do?"

"**We've thought about it but don't really know yet. We don't think the Tok'ra will still be where they were. They tend to move periodically and unless we run into one that we recognise then we won't find them."**

'_We should stick around and free the captives just before the selection.' _Harry stated.

'_Are you sure that would be wise?' _He was questioned.

'_Yes, apart from the fact that we might get information from some of them, it's the right thing to do!' _Harry pointed out.

"We are going to stick around here to free the captives." Harry told Lia. She looked worried but nodded in resignation knowing what he was like when he made up his mind.

"Maybe we should head out to some of the outside settlements for a while and see what we can learn there." Lia suggested.

That was where everything started to go wrong. They had just entered the forest when they ran straight into a patrol of ten Jaffa with two serpent guards. Harry and Lia were immediately moving and swinging their staffs. They knocked out four of them but by the time those had hit the floor they were surrounded by weapons. Harry and Lia both lashed out with magic blasting the circle of Jaffa backwards. Harry's targets went flying but Lia was weaker in magic than him and one of the serpent guards managed to fire off a shot that hit her in the stomach.

Harry grabbed her as she fell and had just knelt with her when a sharp pain ran through his body and he fell to the ground in pain, blue lightning dancing in his eyes before he blacked out.


	4. Escape

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 4; Escape

**Chulak; Three weeks later.**

"**Wake up, Tok'ra!" **Harry's eyes snapped open as pain ripped through his body. A Jaffa pulled a metal object from him. A torture device. His eyes drifted dazedly towards the man dressed in gold.

"**You won't get anything from us. Three weeks should have told you that much Apophis!" **Kel'ac spat at the self-declared God.

"**I am not interested in that any longer, just in your death. You can finally join that woman. I'm sure you missed her!" **Apophis said laughing nastily.

"You said she was alive!" Harry cried out, he had endured three weeks torture keeping the secrets he had with only the thought of rescuing Lia to keep him going.

"**Foolish boy!" **Apophis laughed, **"I lied. It is a shame that I don't have time to kill you myself, I really do wish it to be slow and painful but maybe we will just put you with the other prisoners. Maybe one of the Goa'ulds will take you off my hands."**

Harry just glared at the alien even as the man swept out of the room. The Jaffa struck Harry with the torture stick again and Harry slowly let the pain overcome him as his world went fuzzy. He noticed another Jaffa enter the room and he was grabbed by the arms and dragged through the palace before he blacked out before being thrown into a room full of people.

**Two hours later**

Harry woke to a gently slapping on the side of his face. His arms were in chains against the wall of a large room filled with almost fifty people. Two Jaffa guarded the room from behind a large port cullis.

"You ok?" A boy asked him, probably around twelve years old. Kel'ac noticed the odd lilt to his voice; English obviously wasn't his first language.

Harry nodded at the boy before going into a violent coughing fit struggling against the chains in an attempt to break free.

"Easy child." A woman spoke softly whilst placing a calming hand on his cheek. He stilled instantly. "What is your name?"

"Kel'ac." Harry told them, deciding to stick to the less Earthly name in case someone recognised it though he doubted it.

"My name is Sha're. This is Skaara." She introduced. "We were both kidnapped from Abydos two days ago. You were in pretty bad shape when they brought you in. Where did they take you from?"

"They didn't." Harry paused as another fit of coughing forced him to stop. "I was spying on the Jaffa here and I was captured three weeks ago. Lia. . ."

He broke off thinking of Lia and their mission.

"Who is Lia?" Skaara asked.

"My friend, did they bring in anybody wearing something like this?" He was still dressed in his own assault gear even if it was rather frayed and dirty.

"I'm sorry. Nobody like that has been in here since we arrived." Sha're spoke sadly watching as a tear ran down his cheek at that news.

"They killed her?" He didn't aim the question at either of them and they knew it.

The awkward moment didn't last long though. The large doors swung open and a troop of Jaffa marched in, all of them Serpent Guards. The room went silent immediately and it was only when people were all backing away into the corners that Harry realised that he was the only one chained at all.

The Serpent Guards brought three people in. They were wearing green clothing with a black utility jacket but were unarmed.

"O'Neil!" Skaara yelled after the Guards left and the doors had closed again. He ran to the front of the room where it was still clear.

"Daniel!" Sha're muttered pleased before following Skaara at a more sedate pace. Harry slumped in the chains leaving them to hold him up, the cuffs cutting into his wrists.

Across the room the three newcomers were chatting happily with Skaara and Sha're and discussing the people in the room.

They had been chatting for a while before the Serpent Guards returned. This time with Apophis himself. Harry flinched violently without thinking but calmed quickly. The Serpent Guards started sorting through the crowds, splitting the room in two. None came near him though and he was glad, he didn't think he'd manage much more abuse.

He watched wearily as Apophis strolled the room. He saw Apophis' first prime say something to the one that Skaara had called O'Neil but didn't catch what it was. The relative calm was broken though when Apophis selected Sha're out of the crowd and two servants grabbed her and hauled her out amidst Daniel and Skaara's cries.

The Serpent Guards and Apophis left and Daniel would have tried to chase them if O'Neil hadn't caught his arm.

Skaara started speaking again but Harry missed what was said as pain lanced up his spine again making him cough violently, blood coming up and splattering the floor.

"O'Neil you must help him." He heard Skaara say. He managed to calm his coughing again and looked up to see the women that had entered with Daniel and O'Neil standing in front of him playing with his cuffs.

"Carter?" O'Neil asked, "Can you get them off?"

"Yes Sir," She replied without glancing at him, "they didn't take my kit when they took everything else." His right arm was suddenly free and he fell only to be spun as the other cuff arrested his fall. "Sorry." She muttered before releasing the other one. O'Neil caught him this time though and he was propped onto the floor with his back on the wall.

Carter felt his pulse and rubbed his wrists gently and then listening to his ragged breathing turned to O'Neil. "We need to get him medical help."

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Harry asked.

"Colonel Jack O'Neil." He said pointing to himself. "This is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Captain Samantha Carter. We're from a planet called Earth on the other side of the Galaxy." Harry was surprised. He had no idea that Earth had a Stargate, let alone were using it.

"I am Kel'ac of the Melatai." He said as he coughed. Now that he was more comfortable he could already feel Kel'ac healing the damage and the pain was fast receding.

"Colonel, he really does need to be checked over." Carter was saying.

"I will be fine in a few hours." Harry said and continued at their weird looks. "My race heals faster than many others."

"But you said you were tortured for three weeks!" Skaara cried in astonishment.

"Oh my god!" Carter gasped before checking him over again.

Harry knocked her hands away and tried to struggle to his feet but was pushed to the ground by both Jackson and O'Neil.

"You don't understand, they killed my friend Lia and are gathering these people to choose the best to become hosts. I can't just sit and let that happen. Not when I can try to stop it." Harry explained.

"You're only eight!" Carter cried, "What do you expect to be able to do?"

"I'm not defenceless you know!" Harry said as calmly as possible. He knew he shouldn't blame them for thinking that he was just an average eight year old but it still annoyed him.

Their argument was interrupted when Serpent Guards started pouring into the room. Harry was on his feet in an instant and behind the crowd. He dimly noticed that none of the others had noticed him disappear from between them. They were probably watching the entourage now entering the room. He felt a pang as he noticed the woman now on Apophis' arm was Sha're and he gritted his teeth in anger. He could see Jackson and Skaara try to get past the Guards to get to her.

Goa'ulds started to move through the room, selecting people as they went and taking them with them. He glared at some of them as they selected small children and dragged them out but he knew they wouldn't notice him.

A scuffle caught his attention on the other side of the room and he realised he had put the whole room between himself and the others. Maybe because he knew they could handle themselves. It meant though that he was helpless to prevent Skaara being grabbed by two servants and dragged from the room.

"**Kill the rest!" **Apophis yelled as he left the room. Instantly people were screaming in panic and running for the far side of the room. The Goa'ulds all left the room quickly leaving just ten Jaffa and one other Jaffa that Harry figured was his First Prime.

"Let these people go!" Harry had to admit he was impressed by the three from his own world. They had placed themselves between the Jaffa and the prisoners. Three against eleven. O'Neil was shouting at the First Prime and the Jaffa spun around, his helmet snapping down at the motion so that he could look at O'Neil properly. "Help me free these people!"

"Many have said that." He said back walking towards O'Neil, his staff powering up. The other Jaffa followed suit. "But you are the first I believe."

Harry couldn't help but be shocked. The Jaffa seemed to be shocked as well as they didn't even move when the First Prime spun around and blasted one before throwing the weapon at O'Neil and stepping forwards to grab the fallen Jaffa's weapon. A fight ensued with Jackson and Carter trying to shield the prisoners while O'Neil and the Jaffa leader tried to kill all of their attackers.

'_Let them handle it for now, just help if needed, you've got some serious injuries and I don't know how long I can keep you upright. We need to properly rest before I can try to heal you.' _Harry didn't like it but he knew that Kel'ac was right.

In seconds only three Jaffa were left but the two blasts that headed their way completely missed. Their return fire was very close and it was obvious to Harry that the three Jaffa had better defensive positions. Harry decided to do something. He was on the other side of the Jaffa's from O'Neil and their leader so he moved forwards grabbing a knife off of a fallen Jaffa. He crept up on the closest one and slid the knife into the gap between the Jaffa's armour.

O'Neil just seemed to stare in shock for a second as one of his opponents fell to the floor, dead before they knew what was happening. Harry blurred to get behind one of the others and stabbed the knife into the Jaffa's neck even as the First Prime killed the last with a bolt of orange energy. Harry stepped away from the body and Jack ran past him firing at the two Jaffa watching from behind the doorway.

Harry picked up another knife and slotted it into his knife holder, it didn't fit properly but it would do. He flicked up a staff weapon with the toe of his boot giving it a swirl for a second to test its weight. It was a bit heavy at one end but it would do.

'_Now to find an exit.'_

'_What about remote accessing the ship, it should still be where we left it?'_ Kel'ac suggested.

Harry arm flew to his wrist. "Damn it!" He yelled surprising the three Earthlings.

"What's the matter, Kel'ac?" O'Neil asked.

"I can't access my ship because Apophis took my remote." Harry explained annoyed.

"Your ship?" Carter asked curiously. "What type is it?"

"It's a Shadow Class scout ship. It's been docked under a cloak for the last three weeks." He explained even though he knew they wouldn't know what a Shadow was. "The Jaffa took everything of worth from me, though I doubt they will be smart enough to know how to operate it."

He glared at the First Prime who he had heard tell Jack his name was Teal'c. "He did just help us to escape." Jackson pointed out trying to calm the tension building in the air.

"True, let me just ask one question, did you know I was being tortured everyday for three weeks, even when Apophis hadn't ordered it?" He asked. Teal'c just nodded in resignation knowing what was coming. "And don't you control all of the Jaffa here?"

Harry spun on his heal and walked off.

O'Neil swung up his staff and took aim on the wall blasting a hole in it to get out. Jackson ducked out and called to the prisoners to follow. Harry paused to allow everyone to leave first and glanced at Teal'c. He knew that he had been harsh to the Jaffa, he had been bred as a slave his whole life and forced into servitude, but there was a lot of bad blood between the Tok'ra and the Jaffa and it wasn't easy to trust one so easily, not that Teal'c knew he was Tok'ra.

"I'm sorry for that Teal'c, it's just been a hard few weeks." Harry said with real sorrow in his voice.

"I also must apologise, Kel'ac. Apophis chose his torturers himself. I could not do anything and be sure of success. I hope this is of help to you though." Harry started laughing almost hysterically as the Jaffa handed him his wrist remote. A device that not only could allow him to control his ship but also acted as a communication device as well as a few other things.

"Thank you." Harry said sincerely.

"Come on you two!" O'Neil yelled from the hole in the wall. "We need to go!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. It was Teal'c that spoke. "I have nowhere to go."

"For this, you can stay at my place!" O'Neil responded.

They ran out of the cell just as the doors started to creak open again. They were a great deal behind the others but soon caught up. They had just caught up when the group all slowed to catch their breath. Harry suddenly felt sick and swayed on the spot. Jackson took his weight as his knees went weak.

'_We need to rest, Harry. I will not be able to keep us going for much longer without taking over and if I do that then Teal'c will sense me. I doubt the Earth People have met the Tok'ra and they won't take it well.' _Kel'ac spoke.

"You're getting weaker, Kel'ac." Jackson pointed out. Harry only nodded.

"I will be fine, Doctor Jackson, I will see you to the Gate and then I can get to my ship and rest." Harry whispered back. Even as he was speaking he was punching in commands into his wrist remote. The relay beeped back to say that the engine's were powering up.

"Call me Daniel, Doctor from an eight year old just sounds strange." Jackson, or rather Daniel said.

"Move out!" O'Neil shouted. The group began moving again. Jackson helping Harry to walk. Harry had to blink his eyes as they were suddenly in a clearing near the gate but suddenly straightened to look at his wrist remote when it beep twice urgently. He read the writing there.

"Colonel, Captain, Daniel, Teal'c!" He called and they all turned to look at him, well apart from Daniel who would have dropped him if he turned to look at him. "We have five Death Gliders coming in from the west!"

They didn't question how he knew but instead started sending people into the woods and to the relative safety. No sooner had they done that and they could hear the whine of engines. Harry looked at his wrist impatiently. "Damn!" Daniel looked at him strangely, not for the first time either but he seemed to shrug it off.

"What?" Daniel asked.

"Get to cover!" Harry yelled. "My ship won't get here for another thirty seconds." They both dived for cover as explosions rocked the clearing. Teal'c, Harry and O'Neil started firing with their staff weapons. Harry's shots missed the first few times but once he got used to them he almost always hit but the weapons just didn't do enough damage.

He ducked as an explosion went off near them. He tossed the weapon to the Air Force Captain just as the ship that Teal'c and O'Neil had been firing at lost control when a bolt of energy slammed through one of its engines.

Harry jumped up and cupped his hands together concentrating on his magic he pulled it towards his palms and as he pulled his hands apart more gathered. A glider swept over his head and he launched the now foot across ball of energy at it. The magic hit the centre of the ship and in a huge surge of heated air blew it to pieces.

"Wow!" Daniel muttered. Another glider swept in low to attack and a streak of smoke shot from one of the nearby hilltops and altering course slightly smacked into the glider and turned it into a fireball.

Harry straightened as Jack yelled something to two men on the tip of the hill. "Another two approach!" Teal'c shouted at Jack. They all spun to see two gliders fast closing in.

"Leave them." Harry said calmly as his wrist remote beep once. He glanced at it even as the group gave him strange looks. He tapped a couple of buttons and suddenly another ship appeared on their right, pulling up and banking to the right, four balls of light streaked away from it and impacted the two remaining gliders.

"Wahoo!" O'Neil called childishly. "That your ride?"

"It is." Harry replied with a smirk as he told his ship to cloak again. "You should move before they send more."

"Will we see you again?" Daniel asked as the ship landed before them, noticeable only when Harry opened the ramp.

"Most probably." Harry said as he stepped up into the ship. "One question though. Did you have something to do with Ra's death?"

"That was us, yeah." O'Neil said modestly.

"Then the Melatai are in your debt. We were barely holding his forces back but now we have a chance to rebuild, maybe in time when we have a ship spare we will make the trip to visit you." Harry said.

"Why not use a Stargate?" Carter asked curiously.

"There are no Stargates in the Melatai system. We use ships to get about." Harry explained. "But you must go. I will cover you as much as possible."

No more was said as horns started to sound throughout the forest and Harry closed the ramp behind him. He tapped his remote and the ship shuddered slightly as it took off.

Harry jumped into the control seat and grabbed the two joysticks that were its flight controls. The ship responded to his touch and flung itself up into the air. Harry circled the area keeping an eye of the sensors that showed the group of escapees and the closing Jaffa patrols.

Harry watched on the sensors as the Earth team reached the Gate only to be surrounded on all sides. Fire was being exchanged. Harry brought the ship between the escaping people and the largest group of oncoming Jaffa. He lowered the cloak and then raised the ships shields to protect both the Shadow and the escapees.

Energy immediately started raining against the shield and the normally clear shield flared white wherever it was hit. He turned the front canon on the attackers and started firing. He spun the ship after a while to help fend off an attack that had overwhelmed some Earth fighters that he didn't recognise.

He watched as the last of the escapees that weren't firing were sent through the Gate before the Earth people started following them through.

He flipped open a radio frequency that the communications equipment registered as only being used in the last day or so. Obviously to do with Earth and told the ship to mimic it.

"Earth this is. . ." he paused thinking of a name, but in the end settled on keeping it simple. ". . .the Shadow. I hope you are ok?"

There was a pause before anything came back. "This is Colonel O'Neil." Obviously the pause had been him grabbing a radio of some kind. "Thank you, Kel'ac. We hope to see you soon!"

"You saved me as well, and for that I am grateful. You will undoubtedly see me again. Goodbye." He cut the connection and pulled up violently as the Gate shut down.


	5. Debrief

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 5; Debriefs

**Stargate Command (SGC) Earth**

They had been in this room now for over two hours and they had only just gotten past the details of the mission. Everything from the point they walked through the Stargate on Chulak to their return with enemy fire behind them.

"So let me get this right, Colonel." General Hammond spoke slowly, "You were saved by an eight year old alien?"

"Yes sir." Colonel O'Neil responded.

"You don't understand Sir, there was a lot more to this child then we could see." Captain Carter added in helpfully. "Kel'ac and Teal'c were the only aliens amongst the prisoners that could help us."

"And the way he killed those two Jaffa that had us pinned down was impressive." The colonel put in. "Rather scary actually. He barely even flinched at stabbing two serpent guards. And the speed he did it with was inhuman."

"Not to mention the way he took out that Death Glider." Carter once again said.

"There was something really strange about him." Daniel Jackson spoke up for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean Doctor?" The General asked when it didn't look like he was going to continue.

"Didn't you see the way he was chained up when all the other prisoners were allowed to walk freely? That and the amount of torture he had obviously endured. Who would torture an eight year old for three weeks?" Daniel seemed to be talking to himself more than the others in the room. "Damn." He added quietly.

"What?" SG1's leader asked.

"I mean Damn. Didn't you notice it?" Daniel asked his team leader and then looked at Carter.

"Notice what?" O'Neil asked impatiently.

"He said Damn a lot." Carter put in catching on to Daniels thoughts.

"What does that tell you?" The Colonel asked confused, "Lots of people say 'damn.'"

"Yes, a lot of people on Earth say it, its Earth slang." Daniel explained. "Why would an alien use it?"

"Couldn't that just be coincidence?" The General asked.

"It's unlikely, in all my study of different languages, and the time I spent on Abydos, I never heard of curses being the same in any of them. But it is possible. He did speak the same English that we did."

"We're not going to solve this here so why don't we move on?" The General waited for nods before continuing. "What do you think of the idea of an alliance with the Melatai?"

"The technology that Kel'ac used was pretty cool." Colonel O'Neil grinned, "I wouldn't mind getting my hand on one of their ships."

"It was defiantly very advanced. It's shield managed to stand up to an immense amount of firepower to protect us as we left and he obviously lingered around to say goodbye after we were gone. It's weapons as well."

"What about the weapon he shot that first ship down with?" The General asked.

"It was very effective." Carter said. "But whereas he more or less told us that an alliance was possible he did say that it would be in their time not ours. Either way there is no way for us to contact them as he said there was no Stargate in their system and we don't have any other way of travelling there.

"To be honest I'm not entirely sure it was technology that destroyed the Death Glider." Daniel spoke up looking slightly confused. "You guys were too busy shooting at them to see properly but I didn't see him use anything but his hands."

"What about that device that Teal'c gave him?" O'Neil asked.

"I think that's what he was using to control his ship, but I don't think it would be the right sort of thing to house a powerful weapon." Daniel explained. "I think it was him."

**The Shadow**

Harry had rested on the short voyage between Chulak and the closest world with a Stargate. It was a planet barely used by the Goa'uld so it would be easy to go through the Gate. His wounds were healed but he was still rather tired but knew that after he reported he could rest for a longer time.

He entered the planets atmosphere and directed the ship to where Kel'ac's memories told him the Stargate was. The Tok'ra had often used this planet as a platform for operations as it was unguarded and they could Gate to and from their base of operations undetected. He landed the ship half a kilometre from the Gate and, after cloaking it, headed for the Stargate where it was a simple matter of entering the Gate address that he had been given and stepping through.

After sliding through an endless tunnel of blue and coming out from what was Harry's first experience of travelling through a wormhole he was greeted with a desert of sand. He took a few steps forward to clear the Gate in case something else came through and then waited. Not two minutes later a ship de-cloaked in front of him. It had obviously been laying in wait a mile of so away waiting for it to activate.

He smiled up into the blackened view port and waved slightly. The ship instantly touched down and a few seconds later the hull opened and two men climbed out.

They looked at him curiously before noticing his rather run down appearance and the fact that he was on his own. He hadn't even thought to change his clothing to one of his other sets but it was still obviously Mage gear. Their clothing denoted them as a pilot and his combat partner. Non-Mages and therefore Harry was senior to them as long as they were on assignment.

"Mage Kel'ac?" The shorter of the two men asked.

"Yeah." He didn't ask their names and knew he wouldn't be expected to.

"Sir? We were told to expect a Mage Lia too?" Harry knew he should have expected the question but was saddened by it anyway. He refused to show weakness in front of two adults though.

"We were attacked on assignment more than three weeks ago. I was captured, she was killed." He explained bluntly. "I only escaped recently."

There was an awkward silence. "Do you have a report?" The taller man, the pilot, asked.

"I do. I will tell you the basics but it is all on this data pad." He handed him a palm sized data pad before continuing. "In short, Ra is dead, though none of the Jaffa know how. His power base has been split among the others, mostly by Apophis which seats him as one of the top ranking system lords."

The two nodded to say they understood but remained silent. "We heard no mention of Melatai and nothing in the Jaffa barracks mentioned it so I believe we have remained relatively anonymous." He stated before returning to his first point. "The Jaffa and Goa'uld might not know who killed Ra but I did find out after Lia was killed. The humans that helped me escape were from a planet called Earth. They admitted to having killed him and I believe them. There understanding of technology is far more advanced than many human worlds we have visited."

"Is that everything?" The pilot asked.

Harry paused before handing the man another data pad that he had recorded after leaving Chulak. It contained everything that he didn't want the general populace to know about. Anything to do with him being a Tok'ra and his plans as well as a request for any information on any dealings that the Melatai did with the humans from Earth as well as the recommendation that an Alliance be formed. "This is encrypted. Do not attempt to even switch it on. It is to be delivered by yourselves straight into the hands of Officer Sirrus Curtis of Intelligence. You'll be able to find him through the high council. Is that understood?"

They both nodded and Harry was satisfied.

They paused to see if Harry had anything else to add but when he didn't the combat officer spoke. "We were asked by the council to supply you with anything that you need. We brought extra food and water as well as weapons to make up for those used on your outward journey. You can take anything from us that you need as long as we have enough to return home. Also there is this for you." He held out a data pad for Harry to take.

Harry did just that. He knew that he had a long journey ahead of him and even though he could survive longer without food or water because of Kel'ac he was grateful for the extra supplies.

He eventually stepped back through the gate with the supplies on a buggy in front of him and after securing the supplies into this cargo hold he took a relaxing shower and changed his clothing as well as eating some of the more perishable food he had been given.

When he returned to the control seat he slotted the data pad he had been given into a slot of the panel and it uploaded instantly. It was an update on Melatai. They had deemed it unnecessary to try to rebuild all of the worlds previously inhabited and they had chosen to honour tradition by leaving the smallest planet uninhabited for the time being. They were, however, beginning to make the closest world that had been destroyed by the Goa'uld habitable again but weren't making in a priority.

There was an encrypted message that Curtis had left for him at the end though that caught his attention. He put in the password that he knew Curtis would have used; "Tok'ra" and found a message from the Council.

To pre-empt any situation where Harry would need to reach or contact Melatai quickly a Shadow would be placed on the world that he had just rendezvoused on which would be equipped with a high powered communications array so that he could send messages easily and also so that if his Shadow was close enough he could relay messages through it to Melatai.

Harry shut down the message and sighed gratefully. He would miss Curtis and the Council but knew that he had to do what he had to do. He thought carefully for a moment on what he needed to achieve and then started a list in his head.

'_Number 1; Find Tok'ra.'_

'_How are we going to manage that one?'_ Kel'ac pointed out. _'The only way that's going to happen is if we stubble across one and that will be random at best.'_

'_So what do you suggest oh mighty one.'_ Harry retorted sticking out a mental tongue at his companion.

'_We need to be able to pass as Goa'uld. Any Goa'uld that is close will be able to sense me even if your magic helps to shield my presence from Jaffa like I did with Teal'c but if we had a Goa'uld hand device the Jaffa would leave us along at least a bit.'_

'_Ok, agreed,'_ Harry thought, _'I think we should find a Zatnickatel as well.'_

'_It could be useful.'_ Kel'ac agreed. _'Ok, item one. Find Goa'uld weapons.'_

'_Item two, keep look out for Tok'ra spies.'_ Harry supplied.

'_Item three, Seek out information on how we got to Melatai.' _Kel'ac put in after a moments thought.

'_Good one, I'd almost forgotten that one. Item four, Find Earth.'_

'_I think an Alliance with them with or without the Melatai would defiantly be useful.'_ Kel'ac put in.

'_What about when they realise that we are Tok'ra, they'll think that we're Goa'uld.'_ Harry put in not liking the image of being captured and questioned by his own people. It hit too closely to home.

'_Don't worry Harry, your Uncle is of no concern to you anymore. He's selling drill parts and you're flying a technologically advanced space craft. You're completely out of his league now.' _Kel'ac reassured. Harry let his eyes dropped closed for a second before opening them again.

'_So Earth,' _Harry changed the subject back to its original heading. _'I think we should just let them find out in their own time, and then we'll have to convince them that it's true that we aren't hell bent on taking over the galaxy. We did just help them escape after all.'_

'_And it might even help us find out where the Tok'ra are based.' _Kel'ac pointed out and continued at Harry raised eyebrow, _'They seem to be getting quite involved, it's only a matter of time before they learn of a force as famous as the Tok'ra. All the Goa'uld loath us with a vengeance.'_

"Ok so first thing is to find weapons, and then to find out what we can about how we got to Melatai." Harry spoke, not even realising that he had switched to his vocal chords somewhere along the line.

He punched in the destination that would take them to the world two weeks away at full speed that Apophis generally used as his palace. He knew that would be where he could find Goa'uld weapons.

He left the ship to fly itself and for the first time in three weeks found his nice comfy bed and pausing only to completely strip he collapsed into it and dropped off into a restless sleep.

**Dream**

Harry cried out again and again as he watched Lia fall as an orange bolt of energy smashed into her and all he could do was watch. He then glared through eyes that he vaguely realised were his own as he was tortured by Apophis.

Then something strange began to happen. Slowly he came to realise that he was in a dream. He didn't know if this was Kel'ac influence but it had never happened before when he had been dreaming, even when he had dreamt about his uncle. The scene before him suddenly shifted so that he was only a bystander and then it slowed to a halt. Apophis paused mid taunt.

Then the scene went completely black. Harry gasped as the world suddenly seemed so empty.

"What's happening?" Harry said out loud. "Kel'ac? Where are you?"

"Peace child." A voice sounded before him. A female voice, so soothing yet powerful that Harry didn't even question it. "Your symbiote is unharmed but he is not involved in this discussion."

"Who are you?" Harry stuttered. Feeling every bit the eight year old human without Kel'ac in the back of his mind, even though the memories were still with him.

"We are the Ancients." A mans voice spoke suddenly as four glowing white beings filled the blackness in a semi circle before him. "As are you."

"What's an Ancient?"

"That does not matter at this time, young one." A third voice spoke impatiently.

"We have come to aid you." The women's voice spoke again. "You are a first young Harry. You are descended from us yet you have reached ascension without neither technological help nor our own."

The forth Ancient joined the conversation for the first time. "Our laws are specific, any interference with your world with powers of ascension is forbidden. But you have thrown us into a situation. You are not under our control as it was not one of us who helped you but rather yourself. And you are one of us. That is why we have decided to help you."

"Did you send us to Melatai?" Harry asked curiously.

"You ascended Harry. We did not believe you were truly ready for that step so we sent you to somewhere where you could train to use your powers properly." The first woman spoke.

"So you won't stop me using my magic?" Harry asked catching on.

"Just as we allow the Melatai to use their given magic we will allow you to use yours. However your magic is that of an ascended. You are no longer fully Ancient as we once were but somewhere between. Your powers of an ascended are for you to use as you please but we will be watching."

"Will you teach me how to use them?" Harry asked hopefully but he already knew the answer.

"We cannot. These powers can only be learnt in time but use them wisely and only when truly needed." The impatient one said but this time with more kindness.

"We will help you in your conflict as a power is rising that will be unstoppable without your help. By our own laws we can not help but you can so we leave you with this last piece of advice. Seek out a world once our own. Now known as Earth. They visited a world fifty years ago. Go to that world and seek out the knowledge."

Harry felt a jolt as he was pushed awake and shot out of bed so hard that he tripped on his blankets and landed head first on the floor.

He instantly felt Kel'ac welcome presence shifting through the new memories. _'You're a what?'_

"An Ancient." He whispered in shock.


	6. Tok'ra Scum

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 6; Tok'ra scum

**The Shadow; Over Apophis' palace world.**

Harry was in shock. He was an Ancient, whatever the hell that was. They had spent the last week or so of their trip searching through every memory that they had of Harry's first year on Earth with his parents looking for any clues they had missed. Then of Harry's dream and then finally they even searched through Kel'ac's memories for any mention of the Ancients. They only thing they had so far come up with was that they were the Gate Builders. A race so far beyond the Goa'uld that they had left this Galaxy behind them before the Goa'uld had even left their swamps.

Or so they thought. It seemed that this race had returned to Earth and as far as Harry and Kel'ac could fathom they had started the Wizarding community thousands of years ago. They needed information and that could come from only two places as Harry understood it. Either this world that the Ancients had told him about or from his own world. He definitely wasn't going to return to the people that had put him with his uncle anytime soon so that left the trip to that alien world. Which meant returning to Earth anyway.

First things first was to get the weapons he had come for. They had thought about skipping this little trip entirely in favour of much more important things but since this world was on the way to Harry's home planet they had decided they might as well try. It wouldn't hurt to get some more supplies anyway. They knew it would only take a month to get to earth but they didn't know how long they would have to remain in orbit before they found where the Stargate was hidden.

"**I'm going to set us down on one of the outbuildings roof. There is no sense in sneaking in on foot when we have a ship like this." **Kel'ac said using their mouth not wanting to have to wait for Harry to stop thinking.

Harry mentally nodded. '_You'll be able to react quicker than me if we run into any Jaffa so you lead the way.'_

Kel'ac did just that. As soon as the ship was set down Harry became a willing spectator and allowed his symbiote to navigate the Egyptian style hallways till they found what looked like one of Apophis' private rooms. They snuck in and were glad that the aforementioned 'creature' wasn't there.

They recognised a hidden compartment in the wall that housed a Sarcophagus but they only lingered long enough so that Harry could understand fully what it did. A box was set on a pedestal on the far side of the room and with a due amount of caution they flipped open the gold lid and smirked, the expression looking strange on Harry's eight year old face.

In the box sat not only the Goa'uld hand weapon that they were looking for but also a Goa'uld healing device. They pocketed both before leaving the room heading in the direction of the servant's rooms that should lie at the end of Apophis' private corridor. Kel'ac knew that most of the hand picked servants of the Goa'uld carried Zatnickatels for their Lord's protection. They were lucky in that Apophis had left his personal servant in the palace when he had left and it was an easy job to hit the young man with the Mage Staff before stealing what they needed. They didn't particularly care about Apophis finding out someone had stolen from him so they left the man unharmed and after stealing what they could from the supply stores they quickly made their escape.

"Item one complete!" Harry stated happily as they guided the Shadow to leave orbit. "We're armed and ready for battle!"

'_You know, I think your enjoying this spy stuff a bit too much my young friend.'_ Harry's mature response was to stick his tongue out at his own reflection in the cabin's window. '_Just enter the co-ordinates for Earth. The sooner we get there the more answers we can get.'_

"Right," Harry said, biting his tongue as he entered the complex course into the ships navigational controls. When that was done he picked up the temporarily discarded hand device. "Have you noticed what's weird about this thing?"

'_You mean the extra section on the wrist?' _Harry nodded in response. '_Before I was betrayed the Tok'ra had had reports of one of the Goa'uld experimenting with the hand device to make themselves stronger. Maybe this is it.'_

"Let's see what it does." Harry declared. Leaping from his seat and slipping the device on. The pieces shrunk together slightly to fit his smaller hands but then it fit snugly.

'_Do you think that playing with that is safe, it may be dangerous to us.' _Kel'ac pointed out.

"I don't think a Goa'uld like Apophis would put anything on his own wrist that could hurt him." Harry pointed out calmly.

'_Good point.' _Kel'ac conceded. '_It looks like it's designed to be activated by your right hand. Hold up the hand device and push it.'_

Harry did as told and a golden cone surrounded him for a second. He frowned and then held the button down.

This time the golden cone held and it was obvious that it was a shield of some sort. It gave him enough room to move freely and no matter the angle of his hand it always formed vertically around him. He tried setting it off when he was at an angle and found that it formed around his legs.

'_Try summoning something to you.' _Harry concentrated on his Staff and the object came flying across the room and went straight through the shield unaffected. '_Maybe it works in proportion to an items velocity.'_

The two spent the rest of the day testing the shield firing energy at it on remote. Even going as far as to start a fire in one of the other rooms to test it against heat. It seemed to work on the principle that the faster the velocity of the object the stronger the shield so if someone shot him with a Jaffa Staff it would protect him but if someone through a book at him it would pass straight through. Also, by charging up the Mage Staff, they discovered that something with a concentrated charge of energy was deflected also.

The next weeks were spent trying to learn a few spells. That was the handy thing about having Kel'ac inside of his body. Together they could study the type of magic that was used around them when he was a baby. It was limited but the sense of the magic was dramatically obvious even through young eyes.

The personal shield on the Goa'uld hand device had given them an idea. None of the magic used by the Melatai could achieve this type of protection. They had technology that combined and stored the power of many mages to produce shields that could repel fire. But no single person had ever produced a shield on their own. Also they could become invisible to hide from people and use their powers to aid their agility and speed. But it seemed negligible compared to what he had seen his parents achieve. He could remember his father disappearing with a crack and reappearing elsewhere instantly and even more interesting was a man his father had called Padfoot had turned into a dog.

Magic like that would be far more useful to him. Granted, it seemed that the Mage's didn't use the sticks that seemed to amplify the magic and therefore couldn't do the more powerful spells like the Wizards on Earth could. They just hoped that they could channel enough of their magic to form a shield.

They spent almost the whole trip trying to build up enough magic to form a shield. They got close a few times but it only lasted for a few seconds and they doubted it could even stop a tennis ball let alone a bullet or Staff blast. It was after deciding that this was beyond them that they fell back on their Mage training.

They had been taught during their training to meditate to search out their magic, and had been taught to use that technique to heal small internal wounds, but Harry had never really bothered with following through on the lessons because he had Kel'ac to heal him much faster than his magic could. He hoped that the magic that the Ancients had told him about was more powerful. They said that he would need his ascended powers to fight this new power so he must be able to access it.

"This might take a while." He muttered to Kel'ac.

'_Just do as they taught you.' _Kel'ac told him.

Harry concentrated on his magic. Whereas Kel'ac could control his magic to the same ends as Harry, it always worked more fluidly and quickly when Harry did it. They had seen first hand what happened when a Goa'uld tried to take over a Mage. A dying Jaffa had managed to infect a Mage with its almost matured symbiote. Both Mage and Goa'uld had been killed when the Goa'uld had tried to delve into the Mage's magic. It had proved Kel'ac's point that the magic was semi sentient. Harry's magic put up with Kel'ac because Harry allowed his presence. It was a good thing as it meant that only Tok'ra could take a magic user as a host.

He found the feeling that his magic always gave off, it was indescribable to all but Kel'ac who felt it also. It was just the feeling that was his magic. He let the feeling overcome him and felt Kel'ac's mind next to him as he floated around in the feeling. He didn't know how much time he spent lying down on his bed searching through his magic for clues but at least it wasn't time wasted.

Unknown to them twelve hours had passed before Harry found what they were looking for. A feeling so much more powerful then he had ever felt before. Words were impossible between Kel'ac and himself in this place without pulling them both out of their meditation so he sent a small beacon-like pulse to get his symbiote's attention. He felt Kel'ac's presence seconds later and so he started to experiment. He tried to grab at the power like he did when he had learnt how to heal himself with magic.

But when he closed his mental hand over it, it slipped into the distance. He kept trying, even going so far as to completely open up to the magic but he still couldn't actually get a hold on it. He tried over and over again but the most he got after what felt like hours of trying was to keep it near him and to draw it closer but if he tried to grip it and control it, it would just retreat again.

A loud klaxon jolted them both from their experimentation and Harry felt a sudden surge of power before he found himself falling two feet to the hard metallic decking of the control room.

"Ouch." He deadpanned. "What the. . .?"

He trailed off. '_It must have been the power that the Ancients were talking about. We were submerged in it and our sudden need to get here did just that.' _Kel'ac suggested.

"But. . .how?" Harry was still wide eyed as he got off the floor only to be thrown backwards as the Shadow was rocked violently by an explosion.

'_No time!' _Kel'ac seized Harry's motions and leapt for the pilot's seat. They looked at the display and noted that the emergency failsafe had been enacted. '_It's an Al'kesh! The failsafe enacted as soon as the ship entered from Hyperspace.'_ It was a system to protect the crew on long voyages when manning the monitors was impossible. It meant that as soon as a ship entered within firing range the ship would automatically raise its shields.

'_We can't let it get away to report where we are.' _Harry put in, they had obviously been meditating much longer than they thought, a day longer to be exact, as the ship had already reached its destination in the system adjacent to Earths.

Kel'ac didn't respond knowing why they couldn't let it escape. The Shadow was half the size of the Al'kesh so it was unlikely that they had bothered to report them before attacking. A beep sounded on the console before a blue light lit just below the window. They were being hailed. Kel'ac moved to press the button that would reject the hail but Harry stopped his own arm from pressing it.

'_I've got an idea. As long as we make it obvious which way we escape then they won't know that we were going to Earth, but it could help our case with those that think of you as a traitor.'_ Harry suggested. He knew that by opening his mind Kel'ac could see his whole plan in an instant and that was what they did.

'_I agree, but it'll take away our anonymity.' _He responded.

'_It's worth it.' _Harry stated before pressing the switch.

A voice instantly sounded over the control room's loudspeakers even as the attack on their shields ended. Kel'ac stilled their flying but kept at a respectable distance.

"**Surrender and you will be spared!" **Came the strange double voice of a Goa'uld, "**Refuse and you will be struck down by the almighty god, Apophis!"**

"**I serve no god." **Kel'ac replied pressing down again on the blue button, "**I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra."**

"**Tok'ra scum!" **Was the rather harsh response before the Al'kesh began firing again. The first salvo impacted the shields but the second missed as Kel'ac rolled the ship tilting down at full speed to pass across the enemy bombers belly.

'_Target their Hyperdrive and weapons.' _Harry reminded patiently even as another salvo struck them from the Al'kesh's revolving cannon. Kel'ac flipped a switch on the right joystick that he was flying with and the ship hummed louder for a second before four balls of light flew from the Shadow.

The Al'kesh was too close to even think of dodging. The first shot smacked the enemy ship's rather weak shield, the second crumpled it leaving a nasty burn across the belly of the craft. In that instant Harry felt glad that the Goa'uld rarely gave their smaller craft more than a weak shield for protection when entering atmospheres as now the Al'kesh's shields fell easily. The last two changed course as soon as the shield went down so that the third destroyed the revolving cannon and the last struck the centre rear of the hull blasting open a three metre hole in the ship. As soon as the explosion cleared they could see debris shooting from the base of the ship as the atmosphere leaked out before suddenly stopping as the Al'kesh closed the airtight doors to that compartment.

Kel'ac didn't waste time and instantly entered hyperspace making sure that he didn't enter it in the direction of Earth.

"We will have to return to Chulak in the near future and see what rumours are going around." Harry pointed out before punching in a course that forced them out of hyperspace only a light year from Earth's System. They ship turned in a wide circle barely losing speed before another blue and white window appeared as it leaped into Hyperspace again in the direction of Earth.

A/N; I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been working at a tent show in Guildford for the last week, obviously didn't have any power. I know this chapter is rather lacking but hopefully Harry being on Earth in the next chapter will make up for it.

Thanks to all my reviewers as always.


	7. Doctor Langford

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 7; Doctor Langford

**In Orbit around Earth**

Harry stared around him in shock, he had known as a child on Earth that things like satellites existed, and had even seen the Melatai defensive satellite network but he had never seen this amount of clutter around a world. Even Kel'ac had never witnessed the sheer number of orbiting satellites. It was a testament to Earth's place in the Galaxy, one of the oldest populated planets, with a population higher than Kel'ac had ever seen on one planet.

What shocked Harry the most was that there was nothing defensive around the planet. No weapons of any kind. True they had had to raise the stealth systems on the ship to avoid detection from the planet's limited deep space radar but still the people of Earth wouldn't stand a chance if the Goa'uld worked out where they were and decided to invade.

Harry decided in that instant to do what he could to protect them if the situation presented itself, it was after all his home planet and more than that, it was where the Ancients had decided to live out the remainder of their existence.

"**Look at that, Harry." **Kel'ac said waving their hand at the cockpit window, where a display of coloured lights flew across the display that overlaid it. "**Each one represents a different Data stream or communication. And these are only the continuous ones."**

"It's lit up like a Christmas tree. The Goa'uld will have no trouble finding this place and realise it is a threat." Harry spoke as he took over, recognising a few of the Data streams for what they were. He narrowed the sensors onto one of the satellites and hijacked the signal with the Shadow's highly sophisticated computer. "It's the internet." He pointed out to Kel'ac.

Kel'ac looked into Harry's mind to work out what he was aiming to do and decided to leave the boy to it. Even at the age of seven Harry had had a good understanding of the world around him and knew how a lot of things worked. With the help of the computers from Melatai they would have no trouble at all accessing the internet and finding the information that they needed without being noticed.

Harry was just glad that the systems that would hold the information he needed would be connected to the internet. Even behind this planets most highly sophisticated and complex technology he should be able to find it.

"Here Kel'ac, have a listen to this." Harry said as he downloaded a file from a computer somewhere in the capital city of the United States. "If I have realised one difference between this world and all the ones in your memory, it is the diversity of religions and tastes. This is only one type of their music." A band called Metallica began playing loudly over the ships speakers and Harry, deciding he liked it, downloaded the rest of the music files from the random persons computer before leaving without a trace.

As the music continued to play he focused his attention on the one database he knew he could find the information. The Pentagon's. He knew it would be the most difficult database on Earth to get into without being noticed but that didn't mean he couldn't do it with ease.

And to prove his point, in ten minutes he was downloading every file that the United States government had on their Stargate program, starting with hundreds of recent mission reports, some of which he realised were to do with his new acquaintances from Earth and one set even involved him as well as a file solely on himself.

He had a brief look at the files on SG1's mission to Chulak and then discarded them as unimportant. The file solely about him however worried him slightly. It was obvious that a part of the United States government other than Stargate Command was taking an interest in his abilities. It was filled with scientists theories on how he could do the things he did without technology. He instantly deleted those files from the Pentagon's database before focusing on a set of files that documented several tapes and research notes from 1945. The time indicated by the Ancients.

The files were almost completely useless. The actual research hadn't been entered into the database, only that the files had existed and been passed on to Doctor Daniel Jackson at Stargate Command almost six days ago.

"It looks like we're right on time." Harry spoke aloud and was about to suggest going to the Rocky Mountain Range when he felt a certain uneasiness from Kel'ac. "What's the matter?"

'_I don't like the idea of just going into this situation without knowing more than the fact they sent the research papers to the Stargate.' _Kel'ac pointed out carefully. '_There was no mention of them opening the Gate. Surely there would have been mission reports from that time too if they had managed to get it open. There is also the fact that there shouldn't be this amount of information. How did they not know what the Gate was or how to open it?'_

"Your right, I think we should find somebody that was there." Harry agreed before flicking through the on-screen files for a set of research done on the Gate not long after he had met Kel'ac. "Here! A Catherine Langford. She was involved in experiments on the Gate just a year and half ago, just before they killed Ra. And her father was head of the research group in 1945. But something doesn't make sense, her team spent two years working on opening it. Why did they not know how to if they managed to go through it in 1945?"

Kel'ac gave him a mental shrug. '_Well, gear up for one of those stealth missions you love so much and we'll go and ask her. Who wants to be anonymous anyway?' _

**Colorado Springs**

Harry and Kel'ac set the ship down on a flat roof near to Catherine Langford's house then told it to fly into orbit as soon as they stepped out. The ship almost soundlessly lifted off and Harry's wild untameable hair was blown around as the invisible ship's engines throbbed causing the air to rush outwards.

Harry turned and glanced over the edge of the building as the ship left the area and glanced over the quiet street, barely any traffic. This side was a row of shops, simply built within a sub-urban area but the houses they catered for were large, obviously rich, houses. The neatly trimmed gardens made a slight shudder run down Harry's spine as they reminded him of his aunt and uncle's house in England, but he suppressed it with the reminder that he was almost 7000 kilometres from England and far out of the man's reach.

He jumped off of the two story building and using his magic slowed his fall and righted himself so that he came to a gentle landing in the slim alleyway beside his landing site. A startled cry sounded behind him as he straighten up.

'_You shouldn't let the memory of your childhood distract you like this.' _Kel'ac chastised him not unkindly even as Harry spun and knocked the homeless man out with the edge of his hand.

"I know!" Harry muttered as he strolled carelessly into the street. A few people gave him an odd look making him pull his full length black leather jacket around him tighter to hide his already well hidden weapons. It was fortunate for them that people of Earth dressed so differently to each other, it meant that they could wear their normal Mage gear and not look too out of place, the only cause for curiosity was the fact that he was a nearly nine year old wandering around on his own.

The only new thing to his outfit was the thin gloves that he wore to cover the Goa'uld hand device. Normally used when tracking at night, they served his purpose well.

He wandered down the street seemingly uncaring as he glanced at street names till he found the street declaring itself as Chapel Drive. He crossed the street after a large goods vehicle had driven past and carried on down the street glancing at the house numbers as the houses started getting further and further apart and larger.

After about a fifteen minute walk he found the house he wanted; number 389, Chapel Drive, Colorado Springs. Catherine Langford's house and hopefully the house that would be his tie to Stargate Command.

A maid opened the door and, covering her slight shock at the almost nine year old standing on the door step, asked how she could help.

"I would like to speak to Doctor Langford if she is available." Harry asked politely.

"Please follow me." She stepped aside to allow him entrance and then led him into a small parlour looking out across the front lawn. "Please help yourself to a glass of water whilst I go and see if she is available. Who shall I say is asking after her?"

"Just Kel," He'd almost said Harry and kicked himself at nearly giving the people of Earth further reason to be able to track his history. Obviously a name like Kel'ac is too strange to be able to pass without thought. "Thank you." He said as she turned to leave the room.

Harry did as he was asked and poured himself some cold water from an iced pitcher on the table. The water on the Shadow was well preserved and cooled, but nothing could beat pure mineral water. He was on his second glass of water when the maid returned.

"She will see you in the garden." She said as she gestured at Harry, "Please follow me."

Harry followed her out of the room and through the house till they came out into the early May sunshine. The garden wasn't huge but Harry noticed with some satisfaction that it was several times larger than his Aunt and Uncle's garden and far nicer. It was obvious that she had a paid gardener.

The maid pointed across the lawn to the right towards a cluster of apple trees. Harry thanked her again before heading of in the aforementioned direction. As he got closer he could make out a wooden gazebo within the trees with an assortment of rosebushes creeping over the whole structure making it almost impossible to make out the person inside from this angle.

"Thank you for meeting with me, Doctor Langford." Harry said politely as he came to a stop on the opposite side of a small metal garden table from her. She stood to greet him and he introduced himself properly. "My name is Kel."

"No surname?" She asked with a small smile that Kel'ac, and therefore Harry, knew meant that the question was more out of curiosity than rudeness.

"Surnames don't mean much for ones such as I." He replied mysteriously with a smile in return.

"Please have a seat, Kel." She said and sat herself taking a sip from her lemonade and placing in back on the table gestured for Harry to help himself to the pitcher in the centre of the table. Harry both sat and poured himself some of the lemonade before sipping. "So, what brings a child like you to see me, and perhaps a better question is why are you walking around by yourself."

"To answer your questions in reverse," Harry paused to smile, "I look after myself, always have and always will. And I am here because I would like to talk to you about your father's work in 1945."

She flinched at that and the glass slipped from his fingers. Kel'ac, who had taken over control of Harry's body to drink some more lemonade, reacted instantly and caught the glass before it could hit the metal surface of the table. Liquid sloshed from the glass and splattered both of them.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried as Kel'ac set the glass gently on the table and he let her calm down as he refilled her glass. "That was a bit of a shock, I do apologise. What do you know of his research."

"I will be blunt, Doctor Langford." He said getting serious. "I may only be nine but I know far more than most about the Stargate. I know that your father was involved in the experiments in 1945 and I know that you headed the research team that opened a wormhole to Abydos a year and a half ago."

She watched him carefully. "That information is all classified." She said finally.

"Not to someone that can hack into the Pentagon Classified Database." Harry put in succinctly with a childish grin. "I know that a team went through the Stargate when you were head of the project and like I said, I know your father headed the team in 1945. Unfortunately, the research files have just been sorted through and sent on to Stargate command."

Harry paused and watched as everything he had said settled in. He didn't know what was said that had shocked her the most.

"They told me it was all that they had." She muttered to herself but Harry caught it with ease.

"What did they say was all they had?" Harry prompted not caring who 'they' were.

"My father's research notes." She studied Harry carefully, trying to take in everything he had done thus far. "I wont tell you anymore until I am convinced that this isn't just some joke that your older brother thought up after stumbling across some classified files whilst playing around on the internet."

"First of all, Doctor," Harry started, "I have no siblings, my parents were killed eight years ago and my only relatives should never have been allowed to keep their own child let alone anyone else's. Secondly, you will just have to find a way to trust me."

The Doctor gave Harry a look of pity that irritated him, but which touched him none the less. "If you know so much about the Stargate then tell me, how long is the combination that opens the wormhole?"

"Seven." He answered easily.

"Where does it lead?" Harry's frown made her rather suspicious but she waited patiently.

'_What does she mean by that?' _Harry asked Kel'ac, '_It leads all over the Galaxy.'_

'_She referred to the address as a combination, perhaps she believes that it only goes to the one place.' _Kel'ac responded after a seconds thought.

"Abydos," Harry answered sticking to the answer she was looking for. "The team killed the Goa'uld Ra."

She seemed to relax slightly and picked up a phone off the table. She pressed a button and from what Harry understood of the conversation she had told her maid, 'Marie,' to collect the research file and bring it out.

His deduction was proved correct when three minutes of sipping lemonade later, Marie came out with a medium thickness brown file. Doctor Langford waited till Marie had gone before explaining. "This is all that the Government gave us when we reopened the project five years ago, they said that it was all they had from the earlier experiments."

"They sent a lot of files to Stargate Command six days ago." Harry put in. He thumbed through the research notes but the only thing that he found of interest was that the notes, dated quite clearly ended rather abruptly one day in 1945.

"Why does it end so suddenly?" Harry asked without looking up, "Why did they close it down?"

Her silence eventually made him look up to see her staring off into space with a sad look in her eyes. "Doctor Langford?" He asked, "Are you alright?"

His childish voice seemed to pull her out of her reverie, "Please call me Catherine. Everybody always does, _Doctor _Langford was my father." She took a sip of her drink to gather her nerves and Harry copied her by drinking a gulp of his own. "The research notes end just before an explosion occurred. My fiancé was killed in the fire and after that they shut down the experiment deeming it too dangerous. They reopened it once they decided it might be worth the risk."

"So they didn't manage to activate it?" Harry asked in confusion. '_This_ _doesn't make any sense!' _He thought to Kel'ac in irritation.

"No, we only managed to get it to work once an Archaeologist called Daniel Jackson was able to decipher the writing on its cover stone and work out that part of the writings was a gate address." She explained.

"Thank you for your time Catherine," Harry said sincerely.

'_Harry, I think we should tell her more about recent events, she might be able to get us in contact with someone that can help us more. She seems to know Daniel Jackson.'_ Kel'ac pointed out and Harry quickly agreed.

"Do you know where we can find Daniel Jackson?" He asked.

Her eyes went sad again before she answered. "I'm afraid he was killed in the mission to Abydos my dear."

Harry nearly dropped his own glass in that instant and would have if Kel'ac hadn't forced his fingers to tighten again. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what, Kel?" She asked putting down her glass on the table after noticing Harry's near miss.

"They are using the Stargate again." Harry said simply.

"What do you mean? Abydos was destroyed." She asked.

"The Stargate goes to thousand or possibly millions of worlds, not just Abydos." Harry said and watched as shock raced across her features.

"How do you know of this?" She asked finally.

"I have met one of the teams that go through the Gate. I met them on a planet call Chulak. We helped each other to escape." He said leaving her to fill in the gaps.

"So you're an alien?" She almost stated rather than asked, not looking really shocked by the idea.

"You would call me that, yes." Harry said not wanting to outright lie.

"Who did you meet?" She asked.

Deciding that there was little point mentioning Teal'c to an Earthling he listed the three names she might know, "Jack O'Neil, Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson."

This time Harry was too far away to catch her glass as it fell to the floor and shattered.

"Daniel's alive?"

"I didn't know he was supposed to be dead." Harry said simply.

She looked at him calculatingly again for a few seconds before she asked the question he knew would come eventually. "Who are you really?"

"Since you have been honest to a child of nine I will be honest with you." He said coming to a decision, "Bare in mind I will leave a few things out as they have no relevance to what you wish to know."

He paused to allow her to agree and once she nodded he started. "I was raised on a planet many hundreds of light-years from Earth. I was trained by them and am in their eyes considered an adult and am now acting as a scout." He paused to allow this to settle in and to think over his next words. "I am here before I have had reports that somebody from Earth travelled to a nearby planet through the Stargate in 1945. You were the only link I could find apart from that the research documents I need have been sent to Daniel Jackson at Stargate Command."

"So you're an alien?" She asked not for the first time, "You look just like us."

"Most people in the Galaxy are descendants from this world," he explained. "Several advanced races seeded your kind across the known worlds, but for many different reasons. Much of that information has been lost over the millennia but one thing that is known by all is that you are known as the Tauri."

She nodded calmly, obviously not one to be shocked easily so he continued. "The Melatai is one such world. Most of my people are almost exactly like yourself, some have evolved differently."

"What do you mean, differently?" She asked.

"Some of my kind have powers," He explained and then remembering a term used by his parents continued. "I believe people on this planet refer to it as Magic."

He grinned as he finally managed to shock her. "Magic?"

Harry was about to elaborate when he felt a presence drawing nearer at a rapid pace. He stood quickly and threw his 'magic' out in its direction. He relaxed slightly as he recognised the person who would come into visual in only a few seconds.

He drained the last of his lemonade and grinned at Catherine. "You'll see. I believe he owes you one." He said cryptically and with barely a pause his body shimmered and disappeared from sight.

He stepped backwards to the far rim of the gazebo as soon as Daniel stepped up onto it to see a shocked Catherine staring into empty space.

"Catherine?" He asked concerned.

"Daniel?" She snapped out of her shock as she saw the man that she believed had died even if Harry had just told her he was alive. She leapt to her feet and hugged the young archaeologist tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were back?"

Daniel instantly tensed. "How did you know I was alive? Did Jack tell you?"

"No," She paused, glancing at where Harry had disappeared.

"I'm sorry for not coming to see you sooner." Daniel apologised before stepping aside and waving at the house. "Could we go inside, I want to show you something."

"Sure." Was her simple answer and she led Daniel into the house. Harry followed unknown to both of them.

Once they were settled in the family room Daniel turned back to Catherine. "Your father never mentioned ever being able to open the Stargate did he?"

"No, there is nothing in his research notes to suggest they ever did. They shut down the Gate once Ernest was killed."

"I think you need to see this." Daniel stood and slipped a tape into the video player. Harry moved around behind the sofa completely silent as he had been taught by the Mages.

There was no sound but as they watched a man in his mid twenties slipped a large metal helmet and then after a few tests stepped through the event horizon of a Stargate. Harry noticed the film was in black and white like the old war films that his Aunt used to watch.

Daniel and Catherine were talking rapidly but Harry tuned them out to discuss matters with Kel'ac. '_So they did send someone through, and didn't know how to get him back. He could be anywhere if he worked out how to use the dialling device.'_

'_If the world they went to is one that used to be populated by the Ancients he could have been alone for a long time.' _Kel'ac pointed out. '_Fifty years alone.'_


	8. Covert

Fighting the Gods

A/N; Hi there. Just a quick one, The first part of this chapter has nothing to do with the rest of it. It is thanks to Lady-Treason and will be helpful later on in the story.

Chapter 8; Covert

**Oval Office; White House**

"Basically, Mr. President, he is an unknown entity and I believe that precautions must be taken in the event that he ever comes to this planet." The man, wearing a simple black suit before the President of the United States, paused. "To ensure our countries safety."

"I have it on good authority that this boy, Kel'ac, helped one of our SG teams out of a bind. General Hammond passed on SG1's praise for the boy. Why do you believe him to be such a threat?"

"He can do things that are unexplainable and if that wasn't enough he destroyed two highly advanced machines of war with no sign of using a weapon of any kind!" The man protested. "Putting the countries safety aside for one moment though, the things we could learn by studying him under controlled conditions are unimaginable."

"I will not give you permission to detain this boy for testing unless he proves himself a threat to us." The President held up a hand to stall the head of Area 51, newly activated due to the opening of the Stargate Program. "That is final, I will not hamper any attempt at an alliance with his race."

"But if he proves a threat then we can detain him." The man probed.

Sighing the President agreed, more to quiet the man than anything else. The man left the room abruptly obviously disgruntled that he hadn't had his way and the President leaned back in his chair wondering what he had gotten himself into. If being told there was a whole magical community hidden under his own wasn't bad enough when he was first sworn in. Now he had to deal with a whole Galaxy of aliens, some of which wanted to take over every living being in said Galaxy.

That made him think, what if this boy's unexplainable powers were something similar to the magic here on Earth, it would explain what was so strange about the boy. Maybe he should call in some favours with the Minister in San Francisco and get some more protection placed. Stargate command already had what they called an anti-apparition ward across it, but perhaps they needed something to warn of magic people leaving the complex as well.

He picked up his phone and started dialling.

**Cheyenne Mountain; Stargate Command.**

Harry stare for a moment from the back seat of Daniel's car as they passed the checkpoint to enter the approach to the mountain. The mountain was the base that hid the Stargate. A first, to his knowledge none of the Goa'uld had thought to do this. They preferred to be able to access the Gate via ship.

He had secretly followed Catherine and Daniel by stowing away in the back of the car. He knew that they didn't know he was there and was wondering why Catherine hadn't mentioned his visit to Daniel yet. He didn't fool himself into thinking she would keep him a secret even if he had asked it of her. She struck him as the loyal type and Harry respected that she wouldn't yet trust him enough.

Daniel pulled off the road and slid his Toyota into a marked out space along the road which had his name printed on a small plaque on the fence. Harry opened the door on the opposite side of the car to Daniel's and slipped out before closing it again in the time it took Daniel to get out so that he wouldn't be noticed. Catherine had been fiddling with her purse and hadn't noticed a thing either.

He followed Daniel as he escorted Catherine to the main entrance and managed to slip past the guards and through the electronic doors before they could close and lock again. He was completely invisible to their eyes and even to devices on the walls that he recognised as cameras even though they were far more high-tech than any he had seen as a young child.

One of the things he wasn't in this form was silent so he made special care to make as little sound as possible. Nor was he insubstantial so he was constantly dodging personnel and the odd opening door. Worst of which was when they were in the lift. He had only just been able to slip inside and had to be careful not to breath too noisily in the enclosed space when Daniel and Catherine, the only occupants, chose to make the journey in complete silence.

Even with the difficulties he had no real trouble following the two all the way to a meeting room on one of the lowest floors. As soon as they entered the room he made his way to a window that ran across one wall which oddly enough looked out straight onto a metal wall.

'_I can sense the Stargate. It's close.' _Kel'ac informed him, '_Possibly this metal wall is some sort of protection for this room from the Gate.'_

'_Or people coming through it.' _Harry added needlessly.

"Doctor Jackson," A voice made Harry jump round, "What do you think you are doing, bringing unauthorised civilians into the mountain?"

"General," Daniel protested, "This is Catherine Langford, she's the one that helped to get it working in the first place."

"I know very well who she is, but she isn't cleared for any recent events." The bald air force general said abruptly, before motioning for the two to take seats along the far side of the long table of highly polished wood and a black leathery substance that Harry didn't recognise. Harry slipped into a seat along the empty side of the table, being careful to make sure that the high-backed leather chair didn't make any sudden movements. A timely enterprise which he accomplished as he listened to Daniel plead with the General about involving Catherine in the situation with Ernest Littlefield's disappearance.

In the end the General was sitting alone at the head of the table with empty seats on both his left and his right. To his right after the empty chair sat first Catherine and then Daniel. Harry had placed two empty seats between himself and the General so that he ended up sat opposite Daniel.

"Catherine!" Harry twisted his head to look at the newcomer.

"Colonel O'Neil, did you give Doctor Jackson permission to bring Doctor Langford here and inform her of recent events?" The General asked sternly.

"No, Sir!" O'Neil answered immediately and then hugged the seated woman before seating himself in the chair between Catherine and the General.

The General was about to speak when Catherine stood to hug a newly arrived Captain Carter.

"How have you been?" Carter asked but before Catherine could respond the General interrupted.

"Captain Carter! Please take a seat." He told her. Captain Carter walked round to Harry's side of the table and took the seat between Harry and Teal'c, who had entered quietly whilst Catherine and Carter had been hugging, without even realising that the empty seat to her left was in fact taken.

"Oh, Catherine." O'Neil spoke up in the silent pause once everyone had taken their seats. "This is Teal'c, he helped rescue us from the Goa'uld on our first mission. Teal'c this is Catherine Langford who helped us to work out how to operate our Gate." Catherine smiled whilst Teal'c dipped his head in acknowledgement.

"So what's the matter Sir?" Asked Carter to bring the impromptu meeting back onto subject.

"We believe that in the 1945 experiments ran by Catherine's father they not only managed to open the Gate but also to send someone through. That person was Catherine's fiancé, Ernest Littlefield." Daniel explained to the others in the room.

"He could still be alive General, we owe him to at least try to find him." O'Neil put in.

"There is another reason to go, Sir!" Daniel put in, drawing everyone's undivided attention. "I got the address from the tape. It isn't one of the ones from the pyramid on Abydos."

"What does that mean?" Asked the General confused.

"It means that the Goa'uld don't know about it. It would be unequivocal proof that they didn't build the Gate." Daniel explained.

"They didn't?" O'Neil asked stupidly.

"They Goa'uld are parasitic by nature. They probably stole the technology and used it for themselves." Carter explained for the General and Colonel.

"If this world that you speak of is in fact unknown to the Goa'uld there may be technology there that we may use against them." Teal'c put in calmly.

"You speak?" Catherine blurted out causing Harry to almost laugh.

"Only when it is appropriate." Teal said again without emotion.

"Very well, I will authorise the mission, you will leave in one hour." Although he was trying to sound reluctant it was clear that he was happy to allow it.

Catherine seemed to get up the nerve to speak. "I want to go with you."

The General paused before nodding.

"I had a visitor this morning," Catherine said and Harry grinned unseen. "He was looking for information on the Stargate."

"What did you tell him?" Daniel asked.

"Mostly only things about my Father's research." She explained, "He already knew more than I did. He said he was an alien."

Harry prepared to show himself as Daniel asked a question. "What was his name?"

"Kel," she replied.

"As in Kel'ac?" O'Neil asked Daniel in shock over her head.

"Yes." Harry spoke up without dropping the invisibility. "As in Kel'ac."

Six sets of eyes were immediately staring straight at his apparently empty chair. The air shimmered as his magic fell away to reveal him.

"Hi!" He said cheerfully even as he smiled at Carter as she pushed her chair away from him in surprise.

"How?" Daniel managed to stutter out eventually.

"That's a Nox trick, where did you learn that?" Carter said almost at the same time.

"The Melatai teach their Mages to become invisible." Harry explained simply.

"Would somebody care to tell me what is going on here?" The General's voice entered the conversation.

"Sorry General, this is Kel'ac. Kel'ac this is the leader of our facility here; General Hammond." Daniel introduced them.

"Kel'ac?" Harry turned to look at Carter, "Why are you here?"

"I was tipped off by some acquaintances that people from the Tau'ri used the Stargate to access a world close to here about fifty years ago. I came here to investigate. It seems I have arrived just in time." Harry finished off, "May I join your party going through?"

"Just wait one minute!" The General seemed to be going slightly red in the face. "How did you get in here?"

Harry made a show of frowning in confusion, "I walked."

O'Neil snorted before rearranging his face into an obedient one under his bosses glare. Harry smirked at him. "This is a restricted area, son." General Hammond said rather forcefully but he was obviously a bit calmer.

Harry watched as two men in camouflaged uniform entered the room. There weapons automatically levelled at him. Harry pushed back his seat and stood even though it actually made him slightly shorter than he was whilst sitting. "Stand down, marines." The Colonel ordered but the men just glanced at the General questioningly who said nothing.

"It's ok, Colonel O'Neil." He said at the man with a smirk before lifting his arm at the two men. They flinched but relaxed slightly when they saw that the hand was empty. Harry made a grasping motion and their two machine guns flew swiftly out of their hands and flew past Harry's head and into the obviously unbreakable glass that made up the wall behind him.

Both men stared in shock for a second before scrabbling for their handguns eventually getting them aimed at the nearly nine year old boy. "General, he wont harm us!" Daniel spoke up.

"How can you be so sure, Doctor?" The General asked not taking his eyes from Harry's still outstretched hands even to take in the boy's grin.

"He must have followed Catherine and I since we left her house, and has had plenty of time to attack if that's what he had intended." Daniel pointed out.

"And he did help save us, Sir." O'Neil defended Harry. "We owe him one."

"Actually, Colonel, you don't." Harry turned his grin on the man. "You released me and helped me to escape, we are even on that account."

"You're not helping, Kel'ac." O'Neil told him before turning to his commander and saying formerly, "General, I vouch for Kel'ac."

The General considered for a few seconds before making up his mind. "Very well, Colonel. Marine's stand down!"

The men glanced warily at Harry before slotting their guns back into their holsters. Harry smiled at them before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture sending their machine guns from behind him in their general direction. They looked shocked but both managed to clumsily grabbed the weapons out of the air as they flew at their faces. They left muttering under their breathes.

"So, can I come?" Harry asked childishly.

"How old are you?" The General asked.

"As your planet has the same length days and years as Melatai then I will be nine in twenty-eight days." Harry said.

"The thirty-first of July?" Carter asked after a seconds calculation.

"If you say so." He grinned up at her as he re-took his seat.

"We could use him on this trip, Sir." O'Neil again put in a good word for him.

"He isn't under my command, or even anyone's command on this planet. So it is really his choice." The General pointed.

"Wahoo!" Harry said cheerfully.

'_Hyper much Harry?'_ Kel'ac asked him. '_I told you that you enjoy the spy stuff far too much.'_

'_I cant help it if I have a symbiote in me that had been a spy for a thousand years!'_

"So what else can you do, Kel'ac?" Asked Catherine, speaking for the first time since before the guards had come in.

'_You might as well give them the jest of things. They'll find out if you get into a fight anyway.' _Kel'ac pointed out.

"Apart from becoming invisible, summoning and banishing things." Harry summed up, "I can heal myself and summon energy to fire at enemies, like I did on Chulak. My abilities also increase my strength and agility if I want it to."

The occupants of the room just looked at him weirdly before O'Neil broke the silence. "How about that trip then?"

A/N; I know; crappy chapter, next one will be better though. I promise. 'Till then, thanks.


	9. Against the Storm

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 9; Against the Storm

**SGC**

Harry stood staring at the giant ring featured across the space of one of the walls in a large concrete room so far below a mountain in America. The inner ring span slower than normal as the point of origin snapped into place.

"Chevron seven, locked." A voice spoke over the speaker system, and just as he finished the wave of blue erupted from the Gate before settling again.

"Carry on SG1." The General's voice came over as soon as the Gate was opened.

Kel'ac glanced around at the group. Teal'c and Carter were standing to his left fiddling with their gear probably awaiting their Commanders orders to move out. On his right stood Daniel, Catherine and O'Neil as they rearranged their backpacks. Harry had to wonder if they always took this much gear with them on trips. Already they had sent through a probe to validate the mission according to Carter, and now Teal'c was preparing to send through another cart full of gear.

Kel'ac shrugged slightly and strode rather flippantly through the Gate.

"I suppose that means we should go then?" he heard O'Neil ask someone else just before his head disappeared through the event horizon as he had heard Carter call it.

**Unknown**

Harry re-emerged on a planet only about three light-years from Earth according to the locator beacon attached to his Shadow which he checked as soon as he stepped through. He moved to one side of the Gate as soon as he was through to allow the others to follow through whilst he surveyed the room. He didn't like what he saw.

He glanced at Teal'c and the cart as they came through, then at Carter as she stepped through and came to stand next to him, her weapon at the ready. He could tell the place was old, the stone was old, beyond anything on Melatai or, he assumed, on Earth. Columns of stone that used to hold up the ceiling now decorated the floor in pieces. Dust almost constantly rained from parts of the ceiling.

He was broken from his thoughts as Daniel, Catherine and O'Neil stepped through the Gate together and the gate shut down abruptly behind them.

Harry and Carter began to move forwards, the group chatting as it went.

"So, Kel'ac, What have you been up to in the last six months?" Carter asked him.

"I didn't even realise it had been so long," Harry replied slightly shocked, but Kel'ac reminded him that time always seemed to move faster when they were flying through darkness. "Just setting my boundaries really." He told her purposely avoiding the truth.

He had just turned to look at her to ask her the same question as they stepped down the last step in front of the Stargate when he noticed something moving in the doorway behind her.

He was moving before anyone else even noticed anything. His right hand swung around under his cloak and returning holding the Melatai assault rifle that was hidden there even as he stepped around to the side of Carter and onto the steps leading across the room and up to the Dialling device.

The sight of him suddenly holding a weapon was enough to shock everyone in the room, since they hadn't even been aware that he was carrying weapons close to the size of their own M-16's. It looked almost identical to the M-16 except it didn't have a enhancing sight and was slightly longer and looked far more dangerous.

Teal'c didn't wait before grabbing his own staff and swinging to face the same direction as the young Melatai before him, not caring what he was aiming at. Carter and O'Neil did the same Harry noticed but only after looking in that direction and seeing what was there. Daniel betrayed his own lack of military training by not moving at all.

Harry spoke up first, annoyed at the figures lack of response. "Come forwards out of the doorway and into the light!" He called, aiming along the sight.

"Who are you?" An old voice called, cracked from disuse, even as the figure started walking slowly forward.

"Oh my." Gasped Carter from beside Harry as the man came into the light, completely naked.

"For crying out loud!" Muttered Jack. The man was soon quite close to the group. Carter and O'Neil had long since lowered their weapons and Teal'c was looking more relaxed as the frailty of the man became evident. Harry however kept his head tilted over the sight and the weapon on target. He had too much experience in subterfuge to ever take things at face value.

They watched as the man caught sight of their distinctively Earth-like clothing and choked slightly before starting to cry and rushing forwards to embrace first Daniel and then Jack.

"Oh boy!" Carter almost yelped before darting out of the naked man's way. Harry quickly followed suit. Managing to duck behind Teal'c as the Jaffa was forced to accept the hug however stiffly.

"Ernest?" Daniel finally drew the man's attention. The man sobbed slightly but nodded never the less. Daniel smiled before stepping aside and gesturing towards Catherine.

"Ernest?" She spoke quietly as if she didn't quite yet believe. The man looked confused and Harry didn't blame him, it had been fifty years since the man had seen her. "You don't recognise me." She stated unsurprised before continuing hopefully. "It's me! Catherine."

"Catherine?" He spoke uncertainly sounding out the syllables carefully. Before shrugging and striding purposely out of the room again. Daniel quickly followed him out.

"Fifty years, and that's all he's got to say?" Catherine spoke sadly. Carter went straight over to help calm her.

O'Neil looked at him, but all he could do was shrug. The older man went to stroll around the room, looking disinterestedly at all the debris. Harry decided a scan of the building was in order. Pulling up his left sleeve, carefully ensuring that his black leather gloves didn't move and reveal the hand-device still securely fastened to his left hand, he tapped a few small buttons on his wrist device and it beeped a few times, drawing the attention of Teal'c.

"I'm doing a scan of the building, to find out what's here." He explained to the Jaffa. O'Neil looked at him.

"I've been wondering why you were so eager to come here." O'Neil stated.

Harry glanced down at his wrist device which he held at chest height to allow it to scan properly. "Was that a question, Colonel O'Neil?"

O'Neil muttered something under his breathe that sounded very close to 'Kids!' before he put on an annoyed face. "Would you quit being so formal! Your like ten for crying out loud! Call me Jack like any other kid your age. And yes it was a question!"

Harry snorted before being forced to laugh when Carter started giggling. Even Teal'c looked amused. "Ok then, _Jack_. I got a tip about a data-base stored here that I could use to help me fight the Goa'uld. I'm here to make sure it gets used."

Jack looked surprised for a second and Harry spoke again. "And I'm technically only nine and a half." Even as he said it he realised he'd made a mistake. Jack and Teal'c didn't notice the slip but Carter did.

'_Now you've done it!' _Kel'ac admonished lightly with a mental sigh. Harry felt his left hand open slightly and the hand device became slightly warmer as Kel'ac readied himself in case they attacked him.

Carter was about to question what he meant when he was saved as his wrist device started beeping at him again telling him the scan was complete. Harry took the opportunity to turn away from the woman and look carefully at the small holographic screen that he opened above the device. Carter was straight away distracted by the advanced technology but Jack warned her away with a glance that told her to wait.

"What does it tell you?" Catherine spoke up for the first time since Ernest had left the room.

"Other than how big this place is, the air composition, temperature and everything unimportant like that?" Harry asked rhetorically before continuing, "It tells me that there is a large, yet dormant power source in the complex. Probably the database that I want. Also that this building is very weak. It tells me that many sections have collapsed recently."

"Are we safe?" Jack asked.

"We should be for now. But I wouldn't try to return in, say, half a year." Harry told them. Jack turned to begin talking to Carter.

'_Something's wrong here, Harry.' _Kel'ac told him, and Harry knew immediately what he meant as he tapped into Kel'ac's thought processes.

'_Where's the Dialling Devices power output?'_

Harry and Kel'ac were distracted as Teal'c spoke up from a window behind the Stargate. "O'Neil, I believe you should look at this."

Carter and Jack were at the window in seconds. Carter gasped and Kel'ac didn't waste anytime in getting them to a nearby window to see what had shocked her.

"It's huge!" Carter exclaimed and she was right. One of the largest storms Harry had ever seen stretched across the horizon. Kel'ac glanced down to see huge breakers crashing against the rocks below before stumbling back in fear. Harry took over control as Kel'ac started to panic.

'_Calm down Kel'ac.' _Harry tried to sooth his symbiote. Ever since Telmar had died on that beach in England, Kel'ac had had a deep seated fear of seas like this, a fear that translated across to Harry though he didn't panic at the sight of it like Kel'ac did.

As Kel'ac calmed Harry turned his attention outwards again and was reminded by the worried looks of Catherine, Jack and Carter, and the suspicious stare of Teal'c that he had been standing still for at least thirty second, probably pale and muttering to himself as Harry was apt to do when talking directly to Kel'ac.

"I have a phobia of storms." Harry told them truthfully. He turned his back on them to fiddle with his wrist device.

Jack decided to change the subject. "What are you doing?"

"I'm widening the range of the scan towards the storm." Harry explained. A beep told him that the scan was starting and Jack told Teal'c to go and retrieve Daniel and Ernest.

Harry sat himself down on a step to wait out the scan, feeling Kel'ac's fear of the approaching storm combine with his own fears. He numbly noticed Catherine coming to sit beside him and place a hand on his shoulder and also the fact that he was trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm fine." He muttered to her but he could see the worried looks in everyone's eyes. The downside of being a child; everyone worried about you too much. Another beep from his wrist drew everybody's attention away from him.

"What does it say?" Carter asked, trying to decipher the language floating above his wrist.

"It's in Melatai, even if we speak in the same dialect as you, our written language is different." Harry answered the unspoken question first, "The storm will overrun this building in one hour. It predicts that this room and the majority of the building will be destroyed completely."

Jack was moving instantly, even as Daniel, Ernest and Teal'c entered the room. "Carter, dial us home!" Jack ordered.

"There's no point." Harry muttered loud enough for everyone to hear him. He spoke louder so they could hear him, even as Carter and Daniel moved to the pedestal. "There isn't any energy signature coming from it."

"Oh God!" Carter confirmed as she stepped around the device. "Its broken."

"It's been like that ever since I got here." Ernest told them as they all crammed round the device.

"That's why you never came home." Catherine whispered and got a nod in return.

Harry thought for a second before dropping out of the group to concentrate on his wrist device. He tapped an emergency summon option and got information in return telling him that his Shadow had left Earth Orbit and, travelling at just over one light year a day, would reach them in just three days.

At least now he had a backup plan.

"Does this mean we're not going home?" Ernest asked the silent room.

"Teal'c, Carter, see what you can do with this." Jack ordered them rather than answer the loaded question. Harry glanced over the device, noting most importantly the destroyed main control crystal and gave it up for lost. The only way to get it to work and not send them to a completely random world was to have that crystal. But knowing that there would be no harm in them trying he let them try.

"If we're not going anywhere anytime soon, there is something that you should see." Ernest told Daniel before tugging him from the room. Catherine followed. Jack looked at Harry and they both followed.

"So what's this world like that you came from?" Jack asked Harry as they walked through the labyrinth of passageways.

"The Melatai system used to be a network of nine planets, seven of which were naturally habitable, two we had to seed with life in order to live on. The Melatai people populated all of these worlds but the smallest. The Melatai were always united, ever since we were placed on our home planet and it has meant that we advanced beyond that of many others."

"You said used to?" Jack asked. "What happened?"

Harry closed his eyes briefly. "The Goa'uld." He said simply.

Jack looked at him carefully. So Harry continued, "For the last few decades we have been in a constant war against the system lord Ra. We held him in stalemate until the last year or so. Ra forces grew suddenly and he managed to wipe out life on three of the nine planets. We destroyed much of his forces but after his death the remaining Jaffa fought like they never would have with him at their head and they managed to wipe out the Melatai on another four of our planets before they were wiped out by our forces. Their last ship was destroyed by our last line of defence around our home planet." Harry sighed. "It came down to a battle of attrition."

"What would have happened if we hadn't killed Ra?" Jack asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

"Truthfully?" Harry asked and Jack nodded. "He probably would have withdrawn earlier and thus given us time to rebuild our defences to fend of his next attack."

"Damn." Jack looked at Harry as comprehension dawned. "I'm sorry."

Harry spun around. "Don't ever say that about killing a Goa'uld! Ever!" He almost spat. "Your killing Ra might have caused more Melatai to die but never doubt that it was worth it and that we're not grateful. If Ra had withdrawn, we would have been able to rebuild our defences and more would have survived but we don't doubt for a second that he would have returned for another battle and won."

"But you held them off for so long, how are you so sure that you wouldn't have again?" Jack asked.

"He probably would have used the combined forces of the Goa'uld to destroy us seeing us as too big a threat." Harry explained. Jack looked confused so he explained. "The Goa'uld system lords might fight between themselves for territory but they will band together to take out major threats like the Melatai. There are certain resistance groups which use their infighting to keep them at bay till a force powerful enough becomes available."

They entered a room and Jack wasn't able to question Harry further on the last point as Daniel started talking.

"There seems to be four different writings here." Daniel was muttering. "This ones from the Norse."

"Do you know what this means?" Ernest was saying. "It's proof that humans were here possibly thousands of years ago."

"Not humans, the Norse Gods." Daniel interrupted. "Thor's race."

"Thor was an Alien?" Ernest asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, long story." Daniel told him. "But a good one."

"The Asgard." Harry muttered drawing Jack's attention as Daniel and Ernest moved to study the other writings.

"Who's the Asgard?"

"Thor is an Asgard." He explained.

"Is?" Jack asked confused. "How old could he be?"

"Very." Harry told him, "Don't ask me, I don't know how. All I know is that the Asgard are the main power in this Galaxy but they are too caught up in something else to aid us against the Goa'uld. They defend certain worlds and keep the Goa'uld at bay with treaties and threats."

"Have you ever met them?"

"No," he sighed, "I only know them through reputation, all Goa'uld fear them, but they only way to get their attention is to attack one of their protected worlds and then your dead anyway."

"I don't recognise this one." Harry heard Daniel say before taking a picture of one stretch of wall to his right. Daniel might not but the script struck a chord with Harry. He knew it from somewhere, he could even read a few parts. Daniel was continuing reading from a journal, presumably Ernest's. "A meeting room, where four great races met to share wisdom and knowledge." The writing must have been Ancient, if they as advanced as Harry believed they must be part of the alliance.

Harry was ripped from his thoughts when a bright light emerged from the centre of the room as Daniel touched the top of the central pedestal. A hologram filled the spacious room and Harry wrist device went wild as the energy source it had registered earlier came alive. Harry pulled his arm up and started fiddling with the device telling it to scan what he assumed was the database.

"Don't you see?" Daniel was telling a very blank looking Jack by the time he had finished with the device. "A universal language. The most basic _elements_ known to all races."

"146 in total." Ernest told them.

"146? There are currently only 111 elements on the periodic table." Catherine exclaimed.

"Only 90 when I last checked." Ernest told them bluntly.

"The Melatai and Goa'uld only know of 135." Harry added.

"This must have been their way of communicating. Storing everything like this." Daniel decided.

"It would probably have been easier to just learn each others languages." Harry said with humour which made Jack chuckle by his side.

"Turn the page." Ernest told Daniel but moved forwards himself when Daniel just looked at him blankly.

As the hologram changed shape Harry's wrist device reported to him again. Harry opened the screen and noted with amusement as Jack tried to read it over his shoulder. "It's a depository of knowledge." Harry told Daniel. It was the only thing that could possibly take up so much space to store, but it all looked incomplete to his scanner. There was no way the wrist device could possibly store it all.

Jack sighed as Daniel went into technical talk and Harry turned to him, taking pity on him. "How about we go and see how Carter and Teal'c are doing?"

"Sure." Jack told him cheerfully before they left the room.

The Gate room was a shambles when they reached it. Dust was still falling from the ceiling and the columns were still on the floor but now it was covered in half broken down pieces of electronics.

"We were just about to try to use the DHD's power source to try to power the gate." Carter told them. Harry raised an eyebrow, she must be getting very desperate. He started a scan on the 'DHD' and got his response instantly, it had approximately enough power to make the lights glow and free the mechanism, but that was it. In all about a fiftieth of the amount needed to hold the gate open for more than five seconds.

Jack stood next to Harry and watched as Teal'c started to spin the inner part of the Gate, six times he spun it and allowed it to lock. Harry carefully memorised the address for future use. But still when the seventh symbol locked all that happened was that the charge dissipated from the system, probably completely draining the power source along the way.

"Damn!" Carter groaned just as a loud crack tore through the air. Jack was moving just as Harry worked out what was happening. The whole roof section above the Dialling device was falling, and more importantly was about to flatten Carter. Jack was too far away but to Harry that didn't matter. He made a gesturing motion as if to fling Carter away as he had done a hundred or even a thousand times before but this time instead of Carter being bodily jerked out of the way and thrown across the room she vanished in white light before reappearing less than a split second later about a inch from the wall that Harry had intended to throw her into. Which unfortunately didn't prevent her from receiving the same bruises when she barrelled into it.

A huge crash echoed through the room and Harry turned to see a large hole in the ground where the dialling device used to be and then water hundreds of feet below them. He took an instinctive step away from the hole before trying to work out what had just happened. In his haste he must have tapped into his Ascended powers and instead of just throwing Carter away from danger had partly transported her like he had done in the Shadow only a few days ago.

He looked around and saw that none of the others had noticed his use of powers. Even Carter seemed to be too shocked at the missing 'DHD' to think too much about it. They had all seen him throw something away from him without technology. He looked at a piece of rubble and checking again that none of them were watching concentrated on moving it like he had before, he gestured with his arm again but nothing happened.

"Thanks Kel'ac." Carter told him when he gave up trying and returned to them. "Sir? We're running out of time."

Harry left them discussing options and followed the trail back to where the database was to report to a busy Daniel what had just happened to the dialling device.

"Looks like we're stuck here for a bit longer, Daniel." He interrupted the man who was busy scribbling in an old and faded book. The man gave him a questioning look. "The dialling device just fell through the floor, nearly took Captain Carter with it."

Daniel looked shocked but they were soon interrupted by Jack, Teal'c and Carter entering the room. Their faces were solemn and resigned.

"Step away from the Pedestal, Daniel." Jack told him carefully from where he stood to Harry's left. Harry gave him a strange look.

"What? Why?" Daniel asked in confusion, automatically starting to do what he was told.

"We need whatever powers the device in order to open the Gate." Carter told him.

Harry's head snapped around. "How do you expect to get it out?" He demanded though he already knew the answer.

Jack confirmed it by glancing at Teal'c, who moved to the front and aimed his staff.

"No!" Harry voice was overlapped by Daniel's but still heard by all. He continued. "You cant just destroy it! I need that."

"We have no choice." Carter told him.

Harry started forwards but Jack grabbed both his arms and almost painfully wrenched him backwards out of the way. "I'm sorry, Kel'ac, but it's our only option."

Harry tried to struggle but knew that he would need Kel'ac's strength to get out of the arm lock that Jack was holding him in.

"Fine then!" Daniel gave in. "Just shoot it." He announced throwing his hands in the air and stepping away from the pedestal in defeat. Harry didn't want to give in that easy though. He did the first thing that came into his mind and that was to stamp solidly onto the bridge of Jack's foot causing the man to howl in pain, but the man's military training seemed to involve holding onto victims even when in pain.

"Get on with it, Teal'c." He ground out through clenched teeth as he hopped on one foot.

Before Harry could do anymore, Teal'c fired. Harry couldn't suppress a wince as the familiar sound of staff fire echoed through the room, followed almost instantly by the sound of energy smacking into a metal object at high speeds. Harry sighed in relief as he saw that the Pedestal wasn't even scratched. He saw Teal'c take aim again and resigned himself to watching them continue to destroy what he had been sent to find.

Though this time it seemed that Kel'ac wasn't just going to sit idly by. He took over control of their body and ripped his arms from Jack's grip sending the man stumbling into the wall behind them. He pulled a knife from his right sleeve and it flew from his hand just as Teal'c was about to fire. The knife struck the back of the Jaffa's hand with the hilt as was intended and forced his aim to the left just as it fired, leaving a sizable burn mark on the wall near to where Daniel was standing.

Teal'c instantly span the staff to point at where Harry had been standing only to find that he was gone. Instead Harry was standing between them and the pedestal.

"Your staff obviously wont damage it, and I wont let you accidentally damage the information stored here in you primitive attempts to get to it's power source." Kel'ac told them, his voice making Harry's slightly lower then it should have been, which Harry hoped they wouldn't notice.

Gladly none of them noticed that, nor the fact that Kel'ac wasn't holding a weapon, only his left hand facing them.

It was a tense moment, as Teal'c stared at the boy that had attacked him, Jack pulled himself up from the floor, Carter slowly lowered her weapon and Daniel stared at the burn mark not a metre from him and Catherine and Ernest watched the events in shock.

"Um." Daniel interrupted eventually, "What about your wrist device, Kel'ac?"

Kel'ac, refusing to give up control whilst so many weapons were pointed at them answered. "It's not nearly powerful enough."

"Hey," Jack said, "I'm no scientist, but couldn't we use the lightning."

Carter and Kel'ac both started thinking. "That should be enough," Carter said, "As long as we channelled enough and hope that the sudden and enormous charge doesn't blow the Gate's mechanisms."

"It won't." Kel'ac told her firmly.

"How are we going to get lightning to strike the Gate?" Daniel asked.

"We cant," Carter explained. "We'd have to set something up on the roof."

As a group, minus Daniel, they headed up to the Gate room and were soon busy setting the room up. It took them only ten minutes to set up everything and Catherine soon left to get Daniel but she only came back a couple of minutes later to tell them that Daniel wasn't coming.

"I'll get him." Kel'ac told them all just as lightning started charging the gate. He ran through the complex.

'_How are we going to get the information?' _Harry asked.

'_I don't know.'_ Kel'ac replied, '_Ernest said that the pedestal was in the safest room in the building, perhaps it will survive and we can come here by ship now that we know the coordinates.'_

'_That could work.'_ Harry agreed just as the reached the room. "Come on, Daniel! We have to get out of here."

"Just tell them to come back for me once the storm's over." Daniel told him, not turning around.

"Not a chance." Harry told him before stepping in front of him, "I don't want to lose this information either but it's not worth your life."

"How do you know it isn't?" Daniel asked. "How do you know there isn't a cure for all diseases in here? Then it would be worth the risk."

"Do you really think that four great races would store something like that in a meeting room?" Harry asked logically. This got Daniel's attention so he continued hastily, knowing that they were probably already dialling the gate. "I think it's more likely to be a map of sorts, a guide to something else. Rules. That kind of thing."

Daniel gave in and stepped away and it was then that something seemed to flash in his mind. Some hidden memory, certainly not his own. Something he knew must have been placed there by the Ascended Ancients. He stepped forwards and for the first time since he arrived touched the pedestal himself. Daniel gasped as it shut off and there was a click on the side as a section slid smoothly out despite thousands of years of no use.

Harry grabbed it instantly and tucked the palm sized cube into a hidden pocket in his robes. Then as an after thought he tapped it again and the red dome on the top slide open and a strange crystal slide out. It glowed steadily until shutting down as soon as Harry lifted it out. It's power source.

"Let's go!" He shouted at Daniel, already moving towards the door, he dragged the older man all the way to the Gate and they arrived just as the Gate activated, sending rocks falling from the ceiling.

Catherine led Ernest towards it and they were about to step through when Harry's wrist device started to beep violently just as a huge crack circled the floor around the Gate and the two retired scientists. Harry reacted immediately flinging out the hand not already holding the crystal and throwing Catherine and Ernest through the Gate just as the whole section dropped about a foot before pausing. Another great crash and the whole thing disappeared into the open space below them.

"Damn!" Jack shouted. "We have to get out of here."

"This way." Harry told them after consulting with a holographic map produced by his wrist device. He led them through collapsing tunnels and eventually out into the open air. They watched from a safe distance as the building slowly succumbed to the forces of nature before they retreated to a nearby cave supplied by Harry.

"Looks like we might be here a while." Jack joked.

"Sir?" Carter asked. "You do realise don't you that no one has been to this planet in thousands of years, and even then it was probably only by Gate. Our only hope is someone happening across this planet by ship. And the only races we've met with ships are the Goa'uld and I doubt they'll help us. We have no idea how long that will be, probably not even in our lifetimes."

"How about three days?" Harry asked softly.

"Not likely," Carter answer automatically before realising who had spoken. "What do you mean 'three days?'"

"That's the time it will take my ship to reach here. Would you like a lift home?" He asked three stunned, yet relieved, people and Teal'c.

**Three days later**

"I wonder if they've had a memorial for us yet?" Sam asked Jack. Three days was a long time to sit on an unknown planet and do nothing. They had spent the time getting to know each other. Harry told them of his training with the Melatai, being careful not to give them any hints about him only being there recently. He had made them into proper friends, even Teal'c. Captain Carter had become Sam in Harry's mind. He got along well with Sam as they were both well versed in science, Harry was a bit cagey about telling her anything too advanced and was always careful to make sure any knowledge about Goa'uld technology sounded second hand so they didn't get too suspicious. Then there was the Melatai security measures that he had sworn by that prevented him from giving out Melatai technological knowledge without permission.

They had climbed up a small mountain in order to meet the Shadow so now they stood, dirty from two days sheltering from the storm and another day of exploration. Harry's wrist device beeped lowly to announce the arrival of the Shadow.

"The shadow's here." Harry interrupted before the discussion could go any further. "You can communicate with them from the ship, though you will have to use the primitive methods that your base can pick up."

"I wish you'd stop calling us that." Jack muttered. Harry just turned to flash him a cheeky smile.

"I didn't call you primitive, just your communication methods." Harry told him, as they followed him up the ramp into the now visible landing bay. "And they are, before you say anything, this ship can send a message across this Galaxy in two days. Yours would take decades, if not longer. This as you can tell is the landing bay, or cargo bay." He pointed out several large crates which contained food.

He led them out of the belly of the ship and up a ladder to the main deck where a passage way stretched around the front two sides of the nearly triangular ship, the ladder meeting it at its front point.

"My room, plus one other is down the port side." He said indicating the right hand passage way as he stood facing the back of the ship. "There is another two rooms down the other side. Though one is full of stores but you can shift that into the landing bay. Your welcome to make yourselves at home in all three."

"So, landing bay at the bottom. Four rooms on this deck. What's above us?" Daniel asked.

"I'll show you. You'll probably want to be up there when we take off anyway." Harry told them leading them up a ramp directly in front of them which headed in the direction of the stern. "If you haven't worked out, that ladder is the furthest forward part of that deck. The control room is directly above it, so we're now heading under it."

He led them up to the next deck and turned a one-eighty at the top to face them. "These doors are the only four in the ship that have locks. They're DNA activated, I'll enter you into the control room door but not the Engine or Weapons control rooms for obvious reasons." Around them were four doors. One facing forwards and three backwards. He moved towards the port side door of the three back ones. "This one is one of the weapons rooms." He said as the door opened to his presence. The inside was very simple. Hatches in the outer hull were shut firmly which Harry told them were for replenishing the weapons. The room was surrounded in what looked with cupboards but were actually storage for the different weapon ammunition. In the centre of the room was a screen that displayed a rolling set of figures that Harry explained was the status of the weapons, diagnostics and other information.

He led them back out to the hall and then opened the Engine room for them. They followed him down a short ramp that obviously took them between the two weapons bays and halfway back to the lower deck. They entered a room with only a terminal stretching across it and a comfortable looking seat. The rear wall however was clear and behind it they could see a room filled with technology. Most of it was hidden to them but this side featured several very advanced and complicated looking systems.

Jack cast a questioning glance at Sam to see if she could understand any of it but the look on her face told him that she had almost as little a clue as he did.

"What you are looking at," Harry told them pointing out a large metre wide metal cylinder, "is the Shadow's power source." Sam looked at him in confusion and Harry smiled gently at her before moving to the control terminal. He hit a few of the keys and then pointed through the almost sound proof wall as the metal cylinder slid down into the deck to reveal a clear cylinder filled with a bright white material that they couldn't recognise.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"It's a maintained fusion reaction." Harry said, using a description that he knew they could all recognise.

"You cant be serious!" Carter stammered.

"The Goa'uld would love to get their hands on that power source. It could power four of their Ha'tak without trouble." Harry explained but got blank looks from most. "To put it in a way Teal'c will understand, that energy source enables the Shadow to not only be able to jump to hyperspace but to do so with shields and weapons."

Teal'c looked like he was in shock for a second before covering it with his normal blank look.

"What does that mean though?" Jack asked.

Teal'c turned to Jack to explain. "I believe that an energy source which does as Kel'ac has described would be able to power everything in America."

"Actually, according to the scans I took when in orbit around you planet. It could power the whole of your North American continent plus Europe." Harry interjected. "That's why there are laws against giving this knowledge to other races."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked him, but he was already closing the cylinder and leaving the room. He asked Sam the same question.

"A power source like that could be used to destroy a planet." She told Jack and Daniel as they left the room.

They were led through the forward door on the upper deck into what was without a doubt the control deck, or bridge. In front of them were two chairs, each with an almost identical set of controls in front of them. Then there were two more seats at the very rear of the room, either side of the door, both had a small terminal to the side of them and what looked like joysticks on the arms and a helmet on the top of the backrest.

"Those are manual weapons controls for the main turrets." Harry told them. Harry showed them another chair which sat looking sideways on the port side of the room. "This ones for secondary systems, though both pilots seats can override it. It makes a good passenger seat. Speaking of which you had all better find a seat."

Harry moved to the far right pilot seat and settled into it. He tapped a few buttons on his panel and the left panel went dark as it was deactivated so that whoever sat there didn't touch anything important. Jack took this seat as the senior team member. Daniel and Teal'c settled in the weapons seats and Carter sat down in the sideways chair.

"Ready?" Harry asked them cheerfully as he tapped a button on the control panel that ran between the front two chairs. The four members of SG1 suddenly found themselves strapped into their seats and Carters seat span on his own and locked into place facing the front screen. They watched as Harry took hold of the joysticks and felt a slight weighted feeling as they lifted off the grounds. The view out the front changed as the ship was angled upwards and then they were being pressed into their seats as the clouds shot past them and the scenery changed from sky to space in a matter of ten seconds.

"Sorry about that," Harry didn't sound too sorry. He started playing with the control panel in front of him. A heads up display turned on showing a model of their home system, a thin green line entering it and stopping just next to what they all recognised as Earth. The picture quickly zoomed out, the solar system becoming just a star but the green line remained presumably linking their own position with that of Earth.

"Ready?" Harry said again, which much the same tone of voice, making the three Earthlings in the room rather worried. Teal'c caught on and tried to warn the others.

"Colonel O'Neil, Prepare your self." He never got to finish before they were all slammed back into their seats as a side swirling vortex in front of them enveloped them as they flew into it. The view blurred as a strange array of light slide past them, Teal'c continued unashamedly. "for extreme acceleration."

"Thanks for that Teal'c." Jack muttered sarcastically. "What is this?"

"This, Jack." Harry told him, "Is Hyperspace. A form of transport that takes a ship out of the normal dimensions of space so that it can move past the speed of light and travel vast distances. Similar to a Stargate, though much slower."

"How fast are we moving?" Daniel asked.

"We will cover one light-year a day. I should have you back home in three days." Harry told them.

"The fastest ship that I have seen the Goa'uld use can reach only ten-times the speed of light." Teal'c told them.

"Three hundred times the speed of light." Jack whistled, "Are you sure we can't have one of these?"

"I am very sure, Jack." Harry laughed knowing that the man was at least slightly joking.

"Now, how about we send that message. I will calibrate one of our own transmitters to send a message to your own technology, it should be almost instantaneous. Depends on how slow your systems are really." Harry told them. "You should be able to have a two way conversation. Where do you want me to direct it? I'm sure you don't want any child with a radio to pick it up."

"Look who's talking." Jack smirked, but answered the question when he received a glare from the nine and a half year old. "There should be a satellite called Houston One somewhere over the planet that is equipped to read communications from our shuttles.

Harry fiddled with his control panel again and then leaned up to press a blinking blue button on the top of the panel between the two sides. He turned back to Jack and nodded.

"Houston, this is Colonel O'Neil of Stargate One. Over." He spoke into the air. Harry nodded at him to tell him he was doing it right.

There was a long pause, which caused Harry to check that he had set things right, but in the end a slightly shaky voice broke through. "This is Houston Control, umm…" The man was obviously confused as to what to do. The transmission ended.

"This is Colonel O'Neil, patch us through to Stargate Command. Over." Jack said rather sternly, though he looked like he wanted to laugh, probably imagining like the other humans in the ship what sort of mess Houston Control centre was in at that moment.

A few minutes later a voice broke through.

"This is General Hammond of Stargate Command. Who is this?" The voice was distorted. So Harry waved for Jack to wait before bringing up a hologram above the control panel between the two pilots seats. Jack and Harry's seats both turned to face it. It was an image of Earth, complete with orbiting specs that were obviously satellites. Three red dots showed. One in orbit and two on what everyone recognised as America, Houston and the Rockies to be exact. Harry tapped a few buttons and the red dot in the Rockies became brighter while the other two went out.

"I've cut out the relays, your now talking directly with your SGC." Harry whispered.

"General," Jack said cheerfully, "This is Colonel O'Neil. Kel'ac was kind enough to give us a lift home when the Stargate fell into the ocean."

"It's good to hear that you are safe, SG1." The General sounded relieved. "How far out are you?"

Harry cut Jack off, holding up a hand to keep him silent. "We will enter your orbit in three days time, General."

"Very well, contact us when you enter orbit and we will clear Colorado Military Airstrip for landing." The General told him.

"Understood. Shadow Out." Harry pressed the blue button again and the hologram disappeared along with the transmission. Harry turned to the group. "I would appreciate it if no mention of the Shadows capabilities or Melatai technology were made to the people on Earth."

The group agreed easily and told him they would gloss over the information as much as possible, but would refuse to answer if questioned about it. Harry thanked them.

"You should probably go and sort out your rooms. If you don't want to clear out that room now, and I expect you don't, one of you can stay in my room with me and we can sort it out once we've all rested and eaten." In the end Daniel choose to stay with Harry, whilst Sam took her own room on the other side of the ship and Jack and Teal'c took the room next to Harry's.

They were just leaving the room when a alarm filled the room from the loudspeakers. It stopped after ten seconds and a young male's voice sounded across the speakers. Obviously the Shadows.

"Message received, Melatai High Council."

Harry moved instantly to the control panel and pressed the blue switch again. The front screen blacked out over the right side and a message appeared on it.

Harry browsed through it. Then gasped in horror before reading it again, twice. "Oh my god." He said, his hand shaking.

"What is it, Kel'ac?" Daniel asked moving to his side.

Harry closed his eyes for a second before speaking. "One of our allies recently decided to share its technology with another race in their own solar system. The Melatai were opposed to this." Harry paused. "They went ahead with their plans anyway. They are a planet equally advanced as ourselves. The planet in question was about your level in technology. They gave them a device that produced unlimited power."

"What happened?" Sam asked intrigued.

"That was four of your months ago. They used the technology to wage war, and in one of their days, destroyed their entire planet." Harry sad sadly. Sam and Daniel gasped in shock. "This message was to inform me of recent events. Our allies' planet was effected by the explosion and its orbit around their sun has shifted, causing the planet to start to fall apart. They have begun evacuations to our own system."

A/N; Sorry about the delay, I had this finished last night but I lost the internet connection so here it is. Please review, I think this is officially my longest chapter.


	10. Meeting the Tau'ri

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 12; Meeting the Tau'ri

**Earth Orbit**

Harry stared out of the control room window as his home world came into view. He'd dropped out of Hyperspace close to the planet so that the planet would get as little warning as possible. Hopefully the shock of something that could hide from them for so long would focus the many governments' attentions on the real threat in the Galaxy.

Races advanced enough to decide to wipe out the Tau'ri and actually do it.

He had called SG1 up to the control room just as they dropped out of hyperspace so he was expecting quite an annoyed bunch as they would have been thrown around by the extreme deceleration and he wasn't disappointed. A grumbling Jack, Daniel and Sam entered the room and glared at him. Teal'c just looked amused before the emotion disappeared as he saw the Tau'ri world through the window.

"It's quite a nice view isn't it?" Harry said without looking out but it distracted them as they looked out and down at the view of the pacific ocean. They stared in wonder for a few seconds but were snapped out of it when Harry flipped the blue button on the top of his console. Harry looked at Jack expectantly and the man caught on.

"Sierra Golf Charlie, this is Sierra Golf One, over." He said loudly.

It wasn't long before a clear voice spoke. "This is Sierra Golf Charlie, you have permission to land at Colorado Air Base." The voice wasn't that of General Hammond.

"Where is General Hammond?" Jack asked curiously.

"He is dealing with a matter, he will be at the air base awaiting your arrival. SGC out."

"That was strange." Sam told Harry once he had deactivated the blue button. "Why would he be at the Airbase?" She asked Jack.

"I don't know. But I don't like it." Jack said to the group.

"We'll be entering the atmosphere in a few seconds. You had best strap yourselves in." Harry told them. He had already gotten Jack to show him where the Airbase was. He tapped a few buttons on the console and the view outside shifted so that the planet complete filled their view.

It was only a few seconds before the view began to glow red as the shield heated up taking the brunt of the atmospheric pressure as they entered. And soon after that they felt real gravity take over and the ships artificial gravity shut down.

A green flattened hexagon appeared on the display over the window. "What's that?" Jack asked from his place in the co-pilots chair.

"That is our destination," Harry frowned as a small square appeared by the side of the hexagon full of writing. He skip read most of the information but one thing caught his eye. "Jack?"

"Yes, Kel'ac?" Jack answered carefully.

"Why if I am just dropping you off is there a small army waiting for us?" He asked.

"What?" Jack yelled. "Can you get a closer look without being noticed."

"Of course." Harry tapped a few buttons and the air around them seemed to shimmer slightly. "I've dropped the shield and cloaked the ship."

"Why drop the shields?" Sam asked as Harry directed the ship closer.

"They are impenetrable to even air so at the speeds we are moving we would cause a sonic wave." Harry explained.

"So they'd hear us?" Daniel asked. "What about the engines? Won't they hear those?"

"Part of the cloaking device covers all sounds originating from inside the hull. But I cant prevent anything from outside." Harry explained. "You can stand up now."

Daniel, Teal'c and Sam un strapped themselves and came to stand around Harry and Jack. Harry switched to a hull camera that showed the airbase fifty metres below them. There was no sign that any of the hundred people below them had any clue they were there.

"That is rather a lot of people." Teal'c said plainly. Below them was five Jeeps as well as two large trucks, obviously for troops.

"Do you think they're a greeting?" Daniel asked.

"No." Harry said simply but at their confused looks he elaborated. "A few clues. There is a hundred people in plain sight down there but not many are troops but those are troops carriers. So that suggests the troops are hidden somewhere. Also there is the three heavily armed vehicles in that hanger there." Harry tapped the screen and the view zoomed in slightly on the closest hanger and after pressing a button on the control panel the sight turned into infrared showing three tanks sitting ready in the hanger.

"Holy Hannah!" Sam cried.

"Maybe it's just protection or something?" Daniel asked more than stated.

"Who's that?" Jack asked, pointing at a smaller group of people stood to one side. "Kel'ac? Can you zoom in on them?"

"Sure. Harry tapped a button on the console to make the picture return to normal and then tapped on the screen itself to zoom in on the small group which after half a second filled the whole screen.

"I believe that is General Hammond." Teal'c pointed out.

"And some of the technicians from the base." Sam added. "I don't recognise any of the larger group though."

"That's Maybourne!" Jack spat.

"Who's Maybourne?" Harry asked.

"He's the one that tried to take Teal'c away to do experiments on him." Daniel put in with a nasty look out of the window. Teal'c didn't seem phased at all.

"He must be after Kel'ac and the ship." Sam gasped. "We have to get out of here."

"I still need to drop you off." Harry pointed out. "Might as well do that here."

"Aren't you worried about getting captured?" Daniel asked.

"Not really." Harry could hear Kel'ac laughing softly in his head but refrained from doing the same.

"What about damage to your ship?" Sam asked. This time Harry did laugh.

"Your weapons are too primitive to do any damage through the shields." Harry grinned.

"Even the tanks?" Jack asked, astonished.

Harry paused to give them an honest answer, frowning slightly. "Not in such a short time. I'd be gone before they could do much damage." The group nodded, a bit more accepting.

Harry sat back into his seat and tapped a few buttons. The screen shut down, returning to the valley view with the mountains in the background.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"Setting us down. I'll just put the people between us and the 'tanks' to give us some warning." Harry made sure to stress the word tanks to make it sound alien to him. "I'll set the cloaking device to deactivate as soon as we leave. Big entrance and all that."

As he spoke the ship slowly lowered to the ground. The slight scuffle as the landing gear touched the ground went unheard by all but General Hammond's group that was closer though off to one side. They said nothing.

"Come on, lets go." Jack said. They all stood, but just before Harry left he activated the emergency protocol. The same that had activated the shields when the Al'kesh had dropped out of hyperspace not long ago but this time he set it on a highly ready state.

The first warning that the men on the airstrip had that they had company was when Colonel O'Neil's voice greeted them. "Well, I know you missed us but this is just a tad over the top don't you think?"

Just as everyone's eyes turned to take in SG1, Kel'ac stepped out of nowhere behind them coming to stand with the group of four and the cloak dropped and the ten metre high ship shimmered into existence behind them towering over all there, most of which took an involuntary step back.

"Colonel O'Neil! It's good to see you and your team back safely!" General Hammond said rather loudly. "Thank you, Kel'ac, for giving them a lift back."

"It was my pleasure." Harry was about to add more but was interrupted by the one that Jack had pointed out as being Maybourne as the man shoved his way through the crowd.

"I have orders from the President to seize this ship and its crew." He announced.

"Get over to your General." Harry whispered at the group. Jack gave him a curious and doubtful look but when Harry nodded the group did as he told them.

"If you come peacefully then you will be better off." Maybourne told Harry.

Harry's response was to laugh. He raised his voice to spread over the whole assembly. "Is this how your world is run?" He shouted. "Tell your President that if he continues this heavy-handed attitude towards the other races then we will return the favour to any Tau'ri teams that we meet." He addressed this mainly to the General but made sure that all heard.

"Arrest him!" Maybourne shouted and instantly five heavily armed men started to make their way towards him.

"Come any closer and the ship will open fire on you." Harry warned them. Even though he was lying the men came to a hesitant halt.

"I told you to arrest him!" Maybourne shouted again but the men obviously didn't want to risk it even at the cost of disobeying orders.

"Farewell Tau'ri, good luck on your explorations." Harry smirked at Maybourne as he turned and started to walk up the ramp again.

"If you don't surrender, we will take this ship by force." Maybourne yelled at his back. Harry froze and spun around a gleam in his green eyes as they locked onto the brown eyes of Maybourne.

"Just try it." Kel'ac took over in an instant flooding their system with adrenaline, his voice whispering the provocation just loud enough that the wind caught it and carried it to every person there sending shivers into all. Especially it shocked SG1 that had just got to know the childish side of Harry.

Silence spread across the group and for a few seconds nothing happened and then Maybourne made his move.

"Open fire!" He yelled and then grabbed his radio. "Tanks." He said into the microphone, a roar sounded across the airstrip as the hidden tanks came to life. A group of men stepped forward and took aim even as the non-combatants ran from the strip to make room for the tanks to take aim.

Kel'ac, still in control growled low in his throat, the sound reaching SG1, General O'Neil and the first set of troops. He spun around even as the first man fired his machine gun. The ship reacted instantly, raising the already charged shield to block the bullets which ricocheted off of it and into the air. The shield sprung outwards to its normal distance of five metres, violently throwing men backwards into the comrades with broken bones. The shield just stopped short of SG1's group who ran to get out of the way.

Kel'ac closed the landing ramp behind him and instantly the sounds of the bullets dimmed to a dull rattling. He sped up the ladder and into the control room, in a matter of seconds he was in his chair. The ship lifted off the ground as soon as his hands pulled on the joysticks.

He settled the craft hovering over their heads and spun it to face his new friends even though he knew they couldn't see him. A blast rocked the ship, forcing it sideways slightly. Then another and then a third. Kel'ac spun the ship to face the threat and saw that the Tanks had made it out of the hanger and had a clear shot. He glanced at the shield power levels and saw no change.

Kel'ac's fingers ran across the console as he set the turrets to friendly shots. He watched in satisfaction as the crowd below him started running and could only imagine what they were seeing. The Shadow had four automated turrets for close in fighting which were normally enclosed inside the hull for protection. Now the two on the belly of the ship would be sliding out of their individual bay doors and unfolding. Swivelling around to face their targets. They were only short range, about a mile or so but against a group like this they were deadly.

Within a few seconds of panic they opened fire. Most of the crowd threw themselves to the floor even as the shots passed well clear of their heads. They struck the ground in front of the tanks sending concrete flying into the air and disrupting their view with clouds of dust.

Kel'ac spun the ship to face the sky and threw the engines into full. It shot up into the sky throwing everyone on the airstrip to the ground as the sonic boom made them cover their ears. He raised the cloaking device even as he was pushed into his chair by the G-forces just in case Maybourne had any fighter planes in the area.

Within five seconds he was floating in orbit around the planet. He tapped on the console a few times to lock the communication device onto Stargate Command and then he pushed the blue button again.

"Stargate Command this is the Shadow, in orbit. Over." He said.

"This is Stargate Command. Who are you? Over." The man sounded confused.

"This is Kel'ac of the Melatai. I have a message for SG1 and the General when they get there. Any of Maybourne's men found by the Melatai or our allies will be arrested. Any member of your own facility will not be harmed in any way. Diplomatic relations will not be started for the time being. Comfirm receipt. Over."

"This is SGC, receipt confirmed." The poor man still sounded very confused.

"My kindest regards to the Tau'ri who didn't just try to kill me. Out." He chuckled across the line before cutting the connection and entering his course.

'_Next job, find a spy in the Jaffa ranks.' _After spending so much time with Teal'c, Harry and Kel'ac both agreed that that was the best idea for the moment. And the trip to Chulak would be the ideal time to sort out the data device.

A/N; I know its short but the next chapter will be all about 'Bloodlines.' I was just going to breeze over dropping them off but so many people wanted something to happen so I put it in.


	11. Finding a Spy

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 11; Finding a Spy

The Shadow slipped through Hyperspace on it's fourteen day journey back to Chulak. He wasn't looking forward to returning to the place where Lia had been killed, but with any luck Apophis would be there. He'd had these thoughts constantly since deciding that Apophis' Jaffa home world would be the ideal place to find a spy and every time Kel'ac had warned him away from a crusade against the Goa'uld.

Harry did agree with him on the most part, they were there to find a spy, trying to harm Apophis wouldn't help accomplish that objective.

For the two weeks Harry and Kel'ac worked on their limited control over the Ascended Powers that they held. They discovered that they both had equal control over this power as apposed to Harry's magic that Kel'ac could only slightly use. They figured that this was because the Power had come to them both, whereas Harry's magic was there before Kel'ac bonded with him.

They had worked mainly on using his powers like when he had teleported Sam across the room on Ernest's planet. They hoped that by mastering that particular skill they could recreate the time when they had teleported themselves from their room to the control room. By the time they moved on to the other power they wanted to practice they could both teleport random items any distance, though they had to know everything about the item and had to be able to see it or know exactly where and how it lay.

The other Ascended Power they were trying to learn was to create a shield of types. They had started by trying to produce a replica of the Goa'uld's personal shield but every time they focused on the Power and tried to force it out of their body to form a physical shield it would disperse. They eventually just focused on forming a field of the Power around them that they found out would catch most types of energy. By the end of the trip they could catch small amounts of energy, like that of a Jaffa's Staff weapon, but not more than a few shots before they got tired.

Harry had summoned a small piece of metal at them whilst Kel'ac produced the Shield and they found out with quite a nasty burn that whilst the object did slow to an almost stop it became very hot in the process. So if someone from the Tau'ri shot them at least they wouldn't die. They weren't sure though if the shield would be powerful enough to slow a speeding bullet. Maybe practice would be enough.

They'd also set the ships computer to start translating the data they'd retrieved from Ernest's planet. They knew it would take weeks, if not months to complete so the earlier it started the better. Though as more and more time went by it was looking less and less likely that the device held a library of knowledge, it just wasn't big enough to store the knowledge of so many races. What was it though? The Ancients had meant for him to have it so it must be useful.

**Chulak**

Harry sat in the corner of the dimly lit tavern. He wasn't in the main city on the planet, where he had been held captive by Apophis but he was in one of the larger towns. One called Ola'tar. It was near one of the planet's larger temples and also about the same distance from the Stargate as the larger city.

He had sat, cloaked in a black cloak pulled up over his head so no one could see his features, in the corner of the tavern for the last three hours. Nobody interrupted him and no body paid him any mind as he eavesdropped on their conversations. Most were useless, though he did discover a vague reference to a battle in space between Apophis and Baal that had ended in Baal's retreat and the enlargement of Apophis' power base.

It was then that a new group strode into the tavern with large smiles on their faces. "This calls for celebration, Jef'ta!" One shouted over the babble already present in the room.

"It is a great honour for your son to be chosen to be trained by _the_ Master Bra'tak!" Another told a third with awe in his voice.

The three sat in a chair not far from Harry which was fine with him since Teal'c had already told him of his old mentor. The group dropped their voices as they continued.

"I heard," spoke the first again, "that it was Master Bra'tak that trained the traitor Teal'c."

"Well, that's nothing," spoke the third man, "I heard that a priest was going to carry out the Implantation Ceremony on Teal'c's son Rya'c to give him his first Prim'tar."

"Maybe the son won't turn out to be as much of a failure as his father." The second laughed and the other two joined him.

Harry's blood boiled and he felt the fury coming from his symbiote. '_Harry, we can't sit by and allow Rya'c to be enslaved. We owe it to Teal'c to at least try to free him from that fate.'_

'_I agree.' _Harry tilted his head to the side to look at the group more clearly as if trying to gleam Rya'c's whereabouts from them. '_Where would they be?' _He asked Kel'ac not wanting to distract himself by searching his foreign memories.

'_Teal'c family would have been banished to one of the exile camps.' _Kel'ac told him after a moment of thought, '_We should travel to Teal'c house. If we don't find them there we might be able to find out which camp they went to.'_

Harry stood to leave wanting to make it to the camp by dawn, as he slipped past the group he stole the second man's purse of gold as recompense for his insult towards Teal'c.

**Six Hours later**

It was a long night for Harry but he managed to reach the house, from directions given to him from a drunk Jaffa that he helped home, before the summer sun broke over the horizon. He stared for a few minutes at the burnt out husk that had once been a large house by Jaffa standards, obviously a mark of Apophis' favour.

Kel'ac had seen many houses like this, evidence of the punishment inflicted for betraying the Goa'ulds. Harry pondered the issue for a moment before settling against a nearby tree to catch a few hours sleep.

He woke a few hours later and made his way over to the house to look for any clues in the burnt out ruins. Twenty minutes of shifting through debris without luck later a cracking twig and a shuffling off metal on stone made him straighten and spin round.

Six men were approaching, five were normal Jaffa but the sixth wore a slightly altered Jaffa's uniform with a cape hung on his shoulders. Harry tensed and moved away from the rubble. He knew he had already been seen so didn't try to run, he'd have to fight his way out.

He decided to act like he was supposed to be here. He boldly stepped forward and raised his voice in greeting. "Hail! I am hunting the family of Teal'c! Do you know where I might find them?"

The five Jaffa paused but the Master wasn't fooled. "I am Master Bra'tak. Who are you?" The question was accusing and instantly the five Jaffa started moving toward him again.

Harry didn't know what to say and the Master took his silence as unwillingness. "Arrest him!" He demanded of the others who instantly closed the distance between themselves and their prey.

Harry grabbed his Staff from under his cloak and switched it on. Blue energy crackled around the tip as he held it down and behind him ready to strike at the first attacker. As soon as the first man was upon him he swung the weapon up with all his force. The charged end smacked the man squarely in the face. The man, repelled by the energy of the weapon, flew into the air and over Harry's head to land on the ground. The charge in the staff lingered around his head for a second before fading, leaving the man dead.

The others paused but only for a second before two of them moved forwards, their own staffs ready to parry any attacks. Harry jumped out of the way of the two attackers own swings before jumping a third staff. A forth staff swung at his chest but he caught it and using its own momentum swung it straight out of the Jaffa's hands. He threw the weapon back at the unarmed Jaffa and the shocked Jaffa caught it on instinct, looking at Harry in confusion before looking down at the strange staff impaled into his chest through his armour.

One of the other Jaffa a second later when he made the mistake of hesitating when his comrade fell clutching his chest when Harry thrust the bone in his nose up and into his brain, killing him before he realised what was happening. The last two paused before taking aim with their staffs. The first two shots missed as Harry rolled under them. He got in close so that they couldn't shoot him and brought his own staff down onto one weapon, snapping it in two. He hit the other Jaffa in the face with the charged end killing him like he had with the first.

The last fell choking after Harry crushed his throat with one end of his staff. In all the fight ended after just thirty seconds.

Harry turned to stare at the Master Jaffa curiously, the man had watched the entire fight without assisting his comrades. Did that mean he didn't care about their lives. He kept an eye on the man as he drew his Zat'nik'tel that he had liberated from Apophis' palace and careful hit each man, disintegrating them, so that no trace of the fight was left.

He looked back at the Master and smirked, though he knew that the man would only just be able to make it out under the shadow of his hood. Harry slipped into a ready position and as if it was the signal the man was waiting for the Master swung his staff, flicking his cape out behind him as he closed the distance.

Harry blocked the first swing expertly but only just caught the other end of his enemies staff as it swung at his legs. He flicked the staff with his own to make an opening but the Master twisted his body to close it again. It was then that Harry realised that he was a close match to the man, if not a little out of his league.

He jumped another swing, twisting his body as he did to lash out with the heel of his foot. His boot met staff again as the man parried the attack setting Harry off balance. Harry put a little bit of space between them but closed it instantly as he swung the charged end of his staff up. The man brought up his own easily blocking the attack, but Harry's response was to smirk before sliding his own staff along the length of his attackers.

The blue energy crackled wherever it touched the Jaffa's staff until it struck the energy storage unit. The blue energy, attracted by it, poured into it. Harry pushed off the man to put some space between him as the man's staff started to overload.

The man threw the weapon across the clearing just as it exploded, a small shock wave buffeting the two of them. Harry boosted his speed with his magic while the Jaffa Master was distracted and struck the man in the hip with the blue energy from his staff.

The Master fell to his knees as the feeling in his legs was robbed from him. Harry strode forwards and hit the man in the head with the other end of his staff, knocking him unconscious.

Harry didn't waste time, knowing that he would awake soon, and bound him with a rope from his pack. He finished by pulling the man into the ruins of the building, out of view from any passers by and only just reached it when the man woke again.

"What do you want?" He demanded straight away.

"I want to know where the former First Prime of Apophis's son is." Harry told him easily.

"Why would you want to know that?" He asked but didn't receive an answer. "Who are you?"

Harry decided to partly answer the man. "Someone who doesn't like the Goa'uld or the Jaffa."

"Why didn't you kill me like you did to those with me?"

Harry smirked. "They blindly follow their Gods. You have sense at least. Besides, like I already said, I am hunting someone. I cant do that by killing everyone I come across."

Harry chuckled lightly seeing that he wasn't going to get anything from the man, whether he knew something or not he didn't know. But this man intrigued him, he had heard plenty of rumours about him and stories from Teal'c about his not believing in his Gods. The question was whether to try to make him a spy or not. He knew he'd have to do more than just beat the man in a fight to gain his respect.

'_We should focus on stopping Rya'c from being implanted first.' _Kel'ac told him. '_This can wait until later.'_

'_Agreed.'_ Harry said simply before knocking the man other the head again and leaving the area.

He had walked for maybe twenty minutes towards the nearest exile camp before he saw something almost completely hidden on the side of the small path through the forest. A bundle hidden beneath a layer of bracken and leaves. Harry uncovered a small section and found to clothing of Jaffa Priests and a Serpent Guards helmet.

'_Why would someone get rid of their clothing here?' _Kel'ac asked him mentally.

Before Harry could answer he saw an odd footprint in the middle of the path. '_That's not a print we normally see.' _He told Kel'ac as he ran his fingers along the ridges. '_It's from Earth!'_ Harry gasped out loud in shock.

'_And recent too, this isn't even half an hour old.'_ Kel'ac guessed. '_We should follow it.' _He declared and without waiting for Harry's input took over and began the trek back the way they had come, though on a slightly different path than before.

**Meanwhile**

Jack, Sam and Daniel followed Teal'c in a clearing in the forest only to see Teal'c dash forward into the ruins. They followed quickly and reached the ruins just as Teal'c fell to his knees in anguish.

"What happened here?" Daniel asked his Jaffa friend.

"This was the home gifted to me by Apophis for serving him loyally as his First Prime." Teal'c told them.

"And this was what he did in retribution for betraying him?" Jack asked though it was more of a statement than a question. He received a nod.

Master Bra'tak had heard this conversation as he worked to slip his bindings which didn't take long thanks to the small knife imbedded in his wrist bracer. He slipped to his feet silently and in a few steps had the eldest human trapped in a head lock.

"Bra'tak!" Teal'c cried obviously happy, though Jack just gave him an irritated look as he struggled to free himself.

"Teal'c!" Bra'tak responded just as happily. He pushed the struggling human away from him and ignored his indignant spluttering. "I heard the tales of what you did. Are these the ones you helped save?"

"Yes." Teal'c replied turning to the side to introduce them. "These are SG1 of the Tau'ri. Captain Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Colonel O'Neil."

"No one has defied the Goa'uld and lived to tell of it. There is much talk on Chulak about the Warriors from Earth." Bra'tak said as he walked to them, looking at them in turn. "A woman! I could snap to like a twig!" Were two of the few things he told them leaving three very aggravated humans in his wake.

"Bra'tak. Do you know what has become of my wife and son?" Teal'c asked desperately.

"I was told that they escaped the burning. They would be in one of the exile camps by now." Bra'tak told them.

"Can you take us to them?" Teal'c asked hopefully.

Bra'tak paused looking at the three humans. "I can, though we should not travel in such a large group."

"We're not leaving Teal'c." Daniel cried and Sam nodded in agreement.

"We do not have time to argue. There is someone hunting in these woods today. He may return at any time." Bra'tak glanced at the nearest tree line with a troubled expression.

"Who? What happened?" Jack put in.

"A cloaked figure was reported heading into the forest in this direction, I was given a team of five Jaffa and told to arrest him. We caught up with him here and he killed all of them before beating me and binding me." He paused at their astonished faces, Teal'c more at him being beaten than the Jaffa dying. "He might return at anytime."

Jack turned to Sam and Daniel, "You two, return to the equipment and wait there." He ordered and they nodded. "Stay alert." He added with concern on his face, this man seemed dangerous and if Teal'c's instructor was worried than he would be too.

The two headed into the tree line making sure to take a slightly different route back so as not to be too easily followed.

"We should hurry." Bra'tak told Teal'c. "He told me he was hunting Rya'c. I fear for them." With that the three started towards the closest exile camp at a run.

**Ten minutes later**

Kel'ac, still in control, arrived back in the clearing ignoring Harry's annoying voice in his head as it pointed out the pointlessness of that little excursion. Kel'ac interrupted him as they first noticed that Bra'tak was gone, though that wasn't much of a surprise to them. Then they noticed the small scuffling of footprints near the burnt out house.

'_There are both Jaffa and Tau'ri here,'_ Harry said as he looked at them. '_To sets of Jaffa at least, Bra'tak must have found them. Then three Tau'ri I think. One female and two male. It must be Jack, Daniel and Sam.'_

'_They must have found out about Rya'c's implantation and are trying to stop it.' _Kel'ac put in helpfully. '_Still we shouldn't let ourselves be known to them yet, they might let our position here be known to a Jaffa loyal to Apophis and then our spy's position will become too dangerous.'_

'_Agreed, we should wait until their business here is complete before we show ourselves.' _Harry added. '_There are Sam and probably Daniel's tracks leading back towards the equipment they hid. And Bra'tak, Jack and Teal'c seem to be heading for the camps.'_

They decided to follow Jack's party and set off to follow the prints knowing that at that pace they would easily catch up soon. As they ran they heard church bells echoing through the closed in valley and made a point as to remember the direction so as to pay the Prim'tars a visit later.

They reached the camp only a few minutes after Jack, Teal'c and the Jaffa Master. He stood watching over the camp as people ran around. A women exited one of the tents with a knife in her hand. She glanced up at him curiously and he was glad that his hood was still up regardless of the heat. She headed off towards a tent pitched off to the side of the camp and he focused on it.

He heard a brief set of yelling from the tent and then a smashing sound from a glass object. He slipped around the camp towards the other side of the tent and watched from the sidelines as first the woman headed into the tent and then Jack and Bra'tak came outside followed shortly by an arguing Teal'c and the woman who Teal'c addressed as Drey'Auc.

Harry slipped around behind the tent and into the opposite side. The tent wasn't really a tent but rather four high walls. In the centre was an altar with Rya'c lain across it. Across the floor was the remains of a glass jar and the dead Prim'tar that used to occupy it, now sliced in half by one of the glass shards. Harry smirked at the dead creature before crossing the tent to look at the boy.

He was about Harry's age, perhaps a bit older. He turned his head to listen better to the argument outside and deciding that they would be at it for a while he held his hand over the boy and activated his wrist device.

Almost immediately a holographic display told him of the boy's fever and illness. The illness Harry couldn't treat without the Goa'uld hand device that was sitting in the Shadow and there wasn't really much he could do about the fever. He could however help suppress the physical symptoms long enough for him to get the boy to his ship.

He paused with a frown as he read more results and then turned slightly to part the boy's shirt. He winced at the deep X cut into his stomach. The pouch was already created and without a Sarcophagus there was no way to heal that without leaving the boy with his immune system.

Deciding to face that problem once the boy was cured of his illness he pulled out a health implant. It was a small square of flat metal that was given to the Melatai by one of their allies. The same ones now evacuating to Melatai 2, or Tollana as it was now to be called. There were designed as just monitors but the ones he carried were like first aid kits.

He placed the metal square one the back of the boy's neck and he heard a slight beep as it attached itself to him. He linked the device to his own wrist device and allowed it to monitor it. He was just returning the boy to a flat position when he heard the curtain doorway be pushed aside and Teal'c and Drey'Auc entered.

"I would speak to him!" Teal'c was saying.

"He believes you to be dead!" Drey'Auc told Teal'c before they noticed him.

"Get away from him!" Teal'c yelled his staff already aiming at him. Footsteps could be heard coming towards the tent, probably Jack and Bra'tak responding to Teal'c's threat.

Harry ran for it, not bothering to try to explain what he was doing, as two staff blasts tore through the wall of the tent behind where he had been standing moments before.

He tore off into the cover of the forest and as soon as he was out of sight he turned again to look at the group now emerging from the tent.

"We should head for the gate. We can heal his illness on Earth." Jack was telling them.

That was the last he heard before they moved out of range of his hearing. At least he knew where to find them again. If he moved quickly he should be able to get to the church, destroy the Prim'tars and then intercept them before they got off world.

It was another ten minute at break neck speed, though he didn't use his magic to boost him, before he reached the church. It sat at the top of a small ridge but what interested him was the small shrine built in the middle of the pathway up to it. All Prim'tars were left here for two hours before being collected by the church's own priests and taken inside for implantation ceremonies.

He saw two figures in front of the shrine and realised with a grin that they were Sam and Daniel, obviously disobeying orders from Jack. He snuck closer and got into hearing range just as Sam grimaced with disgust and snatch one of the Goa'uld's from the clear tank and shove it into a small flask.

"Ew, Ew, Ew. That's gross!" She cried as she shoved it in none too gently and then dipped the flask into the tank to fill it with the liquid inside. Harry knew that the Prim'tar would only survive a few hours without the small power unit that the tank held but they obviously didn't care about that.

They went to move away but Daniel who was carrying the larger weapon of the two turned once he was a few paces from the tank and took aim. He hesitated.

"They're completely unguarded." He told Sam when she stopped to find out what he was doing.

"If we kill them now, we are no better than they are." Sam told him being lightly pulling on Daniel's sleeve. He resisted for a few seconds before allowing himself to be pulled away. They walked away and Harry waited.

'_We don't have time to wait for them to leave,' _Kel'ac told him, though Harry's real reason to wait was that Sam's words had struck a chord with him as well. Hadn't a mad man tried to kill him when he was completely vulnerable like this? Did killing them now make him just as bad as that evil man? '_We don't have time for this Harry! They may be young but they still hold the knowledge of all that came before them. That makes them just as bad as Apophis!' _

With that Kel'ac took over and Harry stepped aside to allow him. Kel'ac strode silently out of the bush he had been hidden behind and pulled off his left glove. He took aim with the Goa'uld wrist device and fired a wave of power at it's energy source.

Immediately a high pitched hum began as sparks started running around the bottom of the tank. The Goa'uld inside began screeching in fury as their environment was overloaded with electricity.

Meanwhile, Daniel had turned around to look one last time at the shrine and instantly grabbed Sam's arm. In front of the shrine stood the cloaked man that Bra'tak had described.

They watched as he fired a blast of energy at the tank and they watched as the tank began to overload.

Kel'ac felt a prickling on the back of his neck and turned to take in the two Tau'ri watching the events. He started running for the forest again just as the tank exploded sending glass and water everywhere as well as quite a bit of the stone shrine it was housed in.

By the time Daniel and Sam looked up again at the debris the cloaked man was gone.

**Meanwhile**

Jack and Bra'tak led the way back to the equipment that Jack's team had hidden in the forest. Teal'c, carrying Rya'c, and Drey'Auc followed a few paces behind.

"Father?" Rya'c spoke drowsily stopping Drey'Auc and Teal'c instantly, the latter lowering his son to the ground against a tree.

"Rya'c, how do you feel?" His mother asked him. Jack moved to the boy's other side and knelt, placing his fingers over his neck to take a reading on his pulse.

"I feel better." Rya'c told them honestly. "Has a Prim'tar given me knew life?"

"No, son." Teal'c told him simply.

"I don't understand this," Jack told the group. "My medicine shouldn't have had this kind of result so quickly, his fever is nearly completely gone. Though I don't think his illness is any better."

"What's this?" Drey'Auc said, surprise in her voice as she felt behind her son's neck, trying to tilt up his head to give him water.

Teal'c turned Rya'c onto his side so Jack could see what she meant and saw a small metal square attached to the back of his neck. "Is this Goa'uld technology?" He asked Bra'tak and Teal'c.

"I have never seen technology like this." Bra'tak told him.

"Nor have I." Teal'c nodded his agreement as he spoke.

"That cloaked man must have put it on him before we caught him in the tent." Drey'Auc told them with more calmness in her voice than she actually felt. Rya'c just looked up at them in confusion. "We have to take it off!"

Teal'c nodded at Jack and without question Jack did the worst thing he could have done he took the small square off of the boy. There was no change as they watched so they all sighed with relief and Teal'c lifted his son again to resume the trek to the equipment. They were interrupted in only a few steps when Jack's radio came to life.

"Colonel, we've got a problem." Came Sam's voice.

"Captain? What's the matter?" Jack said not slowing his pace.

"We were just at the church. We were just leaving when that cloaked figure blew up the tank of Goa'uld symbiotes." Sam told them. "He ran off in the direction of the gate."

"How long till you reach the equipment?" Jack asked them.

"About twenty minutes, Sir." Sam told him.

"We'll be there to meet you, then we are getting out of here." Jack said before signalling his group to move faster.

**Ten minutes later.**

Jack, Bra'tak, Drey'Auc, Teal'c and Rya'c reached the hidden equipment first and Jack was pacing shortly after that when Rya'c cried out from his place on the ground.

"Rya'c?" Drey'Auc knelt beside him in concern. "What's wrong?"

Jack knelt again by the boy's side to check him. "His fever is back like it never left. Maybe taking that device off of him was a bad idea."

Rya'c moaned in pain again and his breathing got more laboured as he tried to pull in air. "We're not going to be able to get him back through the Gate in time to help him."

"There is one option left." Teal'c suggested.

"No, Teal'c, that would be your death." Drey'Auc told her husband in concern.

"It is that or let him die." Teal'c told her getting a nod from him though it was clear that she was not happy about it.

Within a minute Teal'c's Prim'tar was in his son and Teal'c was on the ground against the tree trying to catch his breath. "Without a Prim'tar I will not last long." He told Jack.

Jack grabbed his radio. "Where are you guys?" He demanded but the answer didn't come from the radio.

"We're here!" Daniel cried out as they ran into the small clearing formed under the eave of a large oak. "What's wrong with Teal'c?" He asked gesturing at the Jaffa whilst frowning and trying to get his breath back.

Jack quickly explained to them what had happened. The botched implantation, the illness, the fever and the metallic device which he handed to Sam to look at. Finally he told them about removing the device and the symptoms returning worse than before and the transfer of Teal'c's Goa'uld.

"We have one." Daniel told the astonished group, Jack just gaped at him. "We have a Goa'uld, stole it from a shrine by the church just before that cloaked man destroyed it."

"You stole from the church?" Bra'tak sounded shocked but only received nods with no remorse. "Quick, give me the Prim'tar." He told the two and taking the flask pulled out the Goa'uld.

"It is young, but it should do." He told them before guiding the Prim'tar into his protégée.

Within five minutes Teal'c had enough strength to leave. "Remain here together. Bra'tak will teach you and one day you may fight beside me in battle." Teal'c told his son as they prepared to leave. "Tell them that I tried to take your son away from you."

They were interrupted by a horn blast echoing through the trees. The group left Drey'Auc and Rya'c near the clearing and headed towards the gate at a light run to avoid the patrols though they didn't believe that they had been found yet.

**A short time after**

Harry and Kel'ac had both been annoyed when a beeping from their wrist device told them that the health implant had been removed from the boy but figured that the Tau'ri team could at least use the stolen Prim'tar to boost the boy's health, though it was unfortunate as he would no longer be able to heal Rya'c's immune system.

He ran into the clearing without looking and came up short when he nearly ran into said boy and his mother. Said mother instantly put herself between her son and Harry.

"Peace," Harry told her holding his hands where she could see them, his hand once again concealed by the leather glove. "I mean you and your son no harm."

She said nothing but neither did she move out of the way. Harry sighed and slowly lowered his hood. "I am Kel'ac of the Melatai. Friend of Teal'c and the Tau'ri; Jack, Sam and Daniel. I came here seeking Master Bra'tak but when I heard of Rya'c's implantation ceremony I tried to stop it."

She looked at him, most likely taking in his age. "What did you do to him?"

"I had hoped to get here before you implanted another Prim'tar in order to heal him so I places a health monitor on him to reduce the symptoms. I am guessing my plan failed." He smiled at the two and watched as Drey'Auc relaxed. "I must go catch up to the others before they reach the Stargate."

He didn't wait for an answer being running down the road to cut the other group off, he took a few shortcuts that he knew to avoid the patrols and wasn't disappointed when he noticed the group coming around the bend. He placed himself in the centre of the path, though cloaked as he was, with his hood back on, he knew they wouldn't have seen him yet in the shadows of the trees.

Bra'tak was the first to see him and even Harry was a little surprised by the reaction. An Staff blast was ripping into the tree behind him even as he ducked, bark and dust showering him. He rolled to the side of the next and then dodged back again as another struck. He leapt into the air and halved the distance between them even as another two shots hit from Teal'c's staff. He made a grabbing motion with his right hand and Teal'c's staff leapt from his fingers and flew to Harry who was forced to dodge another blast from Bra'tak instead of catching it.

He dimly noticed Jack taking aim at his shoulder but it was Sam's cry of stop that drew his attention the most. Three shots fired almost at the same time from Jack's machine gun.

Power flooded Harry's system, both Ascended and Magic. Invisible strands of Ascended Power lashed out at the bullets slowing them just enough for Harry to twist his torso out of their path. To the others he had only seemed to dodge the bullets with inhumanly fast reactions, which was partly correct after all.

"Stop!" Sam's cry only seemed to reach his ears after the bullets, even though they happened at the same time. "It's Kel'ac!"

Jack and Teal'c span to look at her but neither spoke.

"She's right." Harry told them as he pulled down his cloak. "What is it with you Tau'ri and shooting at me?" He laughed.

"Sir," Sam told the astounded Colonel, "Don't you see. Who else hates the Goa'uld enough to blast apart a tank of them, not to mention killing five Jaffa, but still know enough about Teal'c to try to help his son."

"I placed a health implant on Rya'c to reduce his symptoms so that I could heal him later." Harry explained to a confused Jack who obviously really didn't like it when an enemy turned into a friend so quickly.

"Now, come, we must reach the Gate, word of your presence will have reached the City by now and they will up the Guard on the Gate." Harry told them, and both Bra'tak and Teal'c agreed.

They walked together as Harry explained about what he had done while they were here, though he left out anything about trying to get Bra'tak to become a spy for him though the prospect of talking him over seemed to be getting easier and easier as he obviously didn't like the Goa'uld at all. Just knew that there was little he could do and what little there was he had to seem loyal to do.

When they reached the Gate, Harry hid himself in the trees while Teal'c and Bra'tak escorted their three 'prisoners' to the Gate. He watched, impressed, as Bra'tak killed the four guards single handed and then after SG1 had returned through Gate, Bra'tak returned to his hiding place. (1)

They stood watching the scene below them for a while before Harry broke the silence. "I came here to ask for your help."

"Yes, I'll become a spy for you." The man didn't even blink. Harry looked at him in shock.

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask?" Kel'ac was laughing at him mentally.

"You left me bound when you should have killed me, which you obviously don't have a problem doing." He told Harry, "Also you never mentioned to the others why you came here. You let them believe that it was to help Rya'c but before you came here you couldn't have known he needed help. That leaves only that you were seeking a spy in your battle against Apophis."

"How do you know I am fighting Apophis?" Harry asked curious to find out what this man already knew of him.

"You are becoming quite famous among Apophis' forces, for escaping his clutches and for destroying one of his Al'kesh. It didn't take much to realise that you were the one he captured almost seven months ago, a young boy fighting a man's war." Bra'tak sighed. "You seek revenge against Apophis for killing your friend. Lia, I believe you called her at the time. I hear a lot that occurs in Apophis' army."

"Thank you," Harry told him sincerely. "This is a long range communications device."

Harry passed him a small cube and as soon as it touched the mans skin a small red circle flashed twice. "It will only work for you now, unless I reset it. You need only hold down this circle and speak your message. Once you are done release the circle and then press it again twice in succession. That will send me whatever you record."

Bra'tak nodded, looking at the small device carefully, memorising its use.

"If the circle turns blue then it has received a message for you. Just press the circle three times for it to play. The message will delete automatically once played though."

Harry thanked the man again before they started to head through the forest again. As they walked a small weight on his hip reminded Harry of the money pouch he had stolen the night before. He handed it to Bra'tak.

"Here, to help look after Rya'c and his mother." He told him with a cheeky grin.

"I should warn you, Kel'ac." Bra'tak told him seriously. "I have heard from Shackle, Apophis' new First Prime, of a plan to wipe out the Tau'ri. I believe it has something to do with an assassination attempt whilst they were hunting an invisible beast on an uninhabited planet."

Harry frowned, thinking carefully. "Let me know if you get anything more specific. He will likely gather his fleet together and attack them that way. He will probably take out a few others whilst he is at it." Bra'tak agreed with him and they parted ways.

'_This is not a task we can take on alone. We must seek help from the Melatai.' _Kel'ac suggested.

'_Next destination then,' _Harry chirpily thought, '_Melatai, here we come.'_

A/N; My chapters seem to be getting longer. I'm afraid that anything that is in line with the series will be longer and probably a bit more disjointed. Anyway, I hope you like.

(1) I know that Bra'tak doesn't kill them in the series but I cant get why he could seem loyal after four witness' saw him help SG1 to escape. So I have changed it. Sorry MGM.


	12. Evil Nature

Fighting the Gods

A/N; This chapter is based on the episode named Enigma in Season One, for details of that episode see the Stargate MGM website. I'm not brilliant at relating what happens in the episode, so I apologise in advance for anything missing from the plot line because of it. If you don't understand something, please say so in a review and I will PM you, or edit the chapter if it is serious.

Chapter 12; Evil nature

**Tollan Space**

"_Tollan transport 982 to all escorts." _A quiet voice spoke through the Shadows' speakers. Harry took one hand off of one of the joysticks in order to turn the voice up before gently clasping the stick again and leaning them both to the right to start a gentle turn. "_Loading of final evacuees is complete, launching in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1. Mark."_

It had been two months since Harry had left Chulak and since then he had been escorting transport ships from Tollan to Melatai 2 and back again. Kel'ac had at first complained that it was a waster of time but Harry managed to convince him that personally helping the Tollan could only give them an advantage in the future if they ever needed to call on the human civilisation. Also the months of shuttling back and forwards through hyperspace gave Harry time to look over the Data received from the planet that he had visited with SG1 not too long ago.

The ships computer had been almost constantly running over the plans and not long ago had proved that instead of an archive of knowledge that Daniel Jackson had believed it was actually a map, or more specifically coordinates, to an space station built millennia ago by the race of Ascended beings, the Ancients, before they were wiped out. With the 'map' was instructions on how to access the space station. It intrigued Harry and Kel'ac both and whilst the information didn't tell them what the space station did it was definitely worth looking into, even if it just became somewhere that they could call home.

Harry brought the ship to a halt, still using the joysticks rather than plotting courses as it was easier to manoeuvre this way, and watched as the small shape of a huge transport broke free of the planets atmosphere and rapidly grew in size as it came towards them. This transport was one of hundreds hastily built by the Tollans in order to evacuate the millions of citizens. They were simple designs. Storage and engines. They had a weak shield to withstand atmospheric pressure caused when entering planets' atmospheres, but apart from that it wasn't up for defending itself. That was what the two Melatai Battle Cruisers, and the smaller Melatai Destroyer was doing in Tollan airspace. Their task, as well as the ten other shadows lingering in the area, cloaked, was to provide defence for the two million people crammed into the transport ship.

This was the last to leave the planet leaving behind a small group of twenty Tollans to seal the Stargate and then be picked up by Harry after the current mission was complete.

Most would think that two Battle Cruisers, a Destroyer and eleven Shadows was more than enough to see a single ship into hyperspace but Harry had received a message not twenty-four hours ago from his long silent Spy, Master Bra'tak, to inform him that the system lords had found out about the Tollans' period of weakness and Apophis had sent ships to destroy the transports. The Melatai council, after hearing this, sent everything they could spare to make sure that all of the Tollans were evacuated safetly.

"_Tollan transport 982 free of atmosphere, settling onto course. Time to safe point is four minutes."_ The transports pilots voice reported the time till they could safetly jump to hyperspace, with so much extra weight on board and the hastily built hyperspace engines it was too dangerous to open a 'window' too close to the planets gravitational field.

As Harry watched the transport begin its slow turn towards him a streak of red light displayed on his screen, before he could react the Flagship Captain's voice spoke through the communications channel. "_Four hyperspace routes detected, all ships intercept."_ Even if the Melatai were slightly below the Goa'uld when it came to weapon strength and were completely out numbered, they held Hyperspace technology far beyond anything in the known galaxy apart from maybe a race known as the Asgard who, even though neither Harry nor Kel'ac had ever encountered them, were thousands of years beyond anyone in this Galaxy.

The Melatai Hyperspace technology was the most closely kept secret, just as the Tollan's refused to shared their advanced weapon technology with the Melatai, the Melatai refused to share their Hyperspace technology. Not only could they track use of Hyperspace but they could enter an already created 'window' and follow the ship already there.

As Harry spun his ship to head between where his ship reported that a window would open and the Tollan transport the red hexagon on his screen was replaced in reality by four large purple and black vortex which spat out four Goa'uld Ha'taks. They seemed to pause at the sight of an enemy fleet but soon spotted their quarrel as it changed course away from them.

"_Orion to Shadow squadron, uncloak and draw fire, stay at extreme range of their weapons." _The flagship ordered and seconds later ten small ships, identical to Harry's shimmered into existence behind the Goa'uld ships. Two of the Ha'taks slowed to engage them launching Death Gliders into space to fight them. One of the last two split off towards the two almost stationary Battle Cruisers whilst the forth was blocked from it's pursuit of the transport ship by the much nimbler Destroyer.

Harry held back to see if he was actually needed anywhere, he had already been told by the Council to stay out of it if possible as he was needed to collect the last few and Harry knew that four Ha'taks didn't have a chance against these odds but still the Destroyer was in the same class as its opponent so Harry, with Kel'ac's agreement, set a course to help, making sure to stay between the Transport and the fight. The Destroyer looked similar to a ship from a film he had watched as a child. A Starwars film, he couldn't remember which film but it was the same elongated triangle shape with large infrastructure at the stern where the bridge was. They weren't as heavily armed as the Melatai cruisers, being designed for defence rather than offence. It held several automated turrets and a heavily powered shield, but only a few manually operated energy cannons that could damage the Ha'taks shields.

The Ha'tak had already released its Death Gliders and the space around the Destroyer was like a beehive as the turrets went to work. Small green bolt of energy littered the space around the Destroyer interspersed by explosions as Death Gliders were destroyed. The Destroyers shields were lit up white on one side as it worked to take the brunt of the Ha'tak's much more powerful offensive cannons.

Harry tapped his ships communicator to ask the Devalent if it needed assistance but was distracted a his screen highlighted the shockwave from the cruisers' position. He looked out a side window to see both slim bodied Cruisers breaking away from their opponent as it broke apart. Their powerful offensive weapons had made short work of the single Ha'tak's shields and once again proved that the Goa'uld's main weakness was their arrogance. The Cruisers were almost twice the size of the Destroyer but more pleasing to the eyes. They were killing machines whereas the Destroyer looked more like a fortress.

"Devalent this is Kel'ac, do you require assistance?" Harry asked finally as he noticed that the Cruisers were going to bail out the seven remaining Shadows from their superior adversaries.

"_This is the Devalent, Negative, see the Transport out and continue your mission." _The Captain's voice replied and then as if to assure Harry continued. "_Shields are holding and the Cruiser will assist shortly."_

Harry grimaced as a large bolt of orange from the Ha'tak erupted against the white shield of the Devalent. Harry grinned though when the Destroyers turrets stopped firing all at once indicating that all of the Ha'taks fighters had been destroyed or had retreated. To shots rang out from the Devalent as Harry spun his ship to keep an eye on the Transport and he watched as they impacted on the Ha'taks shield making them flicker but they held.

Harry watched as the Cruisers came up behind the two Ha'taks and together opened fire on the closest one. The Ha'tak, distracted by the Shadows was blown apart as the shots blasted through its weaker rear shielding. The shield collapsed under the first salvo and then it only took a few seconds for the second salvo to fire and rip through its hull.

"_Tollan Transport 982, entering Hyperspace in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1." _Harry watched as the window opened and the bulky transport flew into it. The window collapsed and that was it. There job was complete but only two of the four Ha'taks had so far been destroyed.

"_Orion to all escorts. Cruisers will join Hyperspace formation with Transport. Do what you can and then retreat." _Harry didn't even watch knowing that the two large ships were probably already in Hyperspace to catch up and join the transport to make sure it had protection in case it had to drop out of Hyperspace.

"_Kel'ac, this is Shadow 15, our target has entered Hyperspace." _Harry thought for a moment before replying.

"All Shadows assist the Devalent." He switched the communication device to the Hyperspace channel before continuing. "Orion, this is Kel'ac, one Ha'tak retreated to Hyperspace, assume it is attempting to pursue."

"_This is Orion, received."_

A plan formed in the part of their mind associated with Kel'ac and Harry let Kel'ac take over to save relaying the plan. "All ships, cease attack and charge weapons."

Even the Devalent obeyed though their Captain was senior, Mage or not, to Harry. "All ships coordinate strike to impact in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1 - Mark!"

As he hit two the Shadows launched four missile each which tore through space on their path to the Ha'tak's shields. Just over a second later the Shadows fired all of their energy weapons as well as all of the Devalent's weapons. The second volley caught up to the missiles and struck the shields at the same time. All though the combined force wasn't enough to breach the shields when the glow from the Ha'tak's shield faded a small explosion erupted from the Goa'ulds hull, followed by a few more before a large explosion tore the ship apart from the inside as their shield generators overloaded with the violent feedback from the attack.

"_This is the Devalent, Thank you Kel'ac." _The Destroyer announce. "_All ships form up and prepare to enter Hyperspace on my mark."_

Harry turned his ship away to face the planet just as the Shadows took up positions around the Destroyers sides and together they slipped into the single purple and black vortex formed as they entered Hyperspace.

Harry headed for the planet without further ado. He located the Stargate and begun to lock in a course that would put him down as close as possible as he got closer to the planet. An alarm rang through the control room though as another red line appeared on his display showing the exit point of a Hyperspace window. Before Harry could react the window opened and the last Ha'tak appeared in front of him.

Harry swore even as Kel'ac cursed in his head. They both wished they had the technology that ships like the Orion, Galdive and the Devalent have that gave more warning for situations like this. He pulled his ship into an almost uncontrolled spin as he avoided the ships formidable shields. He knew that his ship could do nothing against something like this so aimed for the surface even as his shields glowed under the strain of the Goa'uld mother ship's formidable weapons array. He managed to enter the atmosphere, thankful that the interference of travelling through the atmosphere made it difficult for the Ha'tak to lock onto him.

A blessing that ended as soon as he was 'safely' inside the planets atmosphere. Two blasts ripped through his shields as the Ha'tak continued its attack even from space and alarms started going off as Harry felt the ship lose control and start to vibrate violently.

He ran to the computer desk and removed the now translated Ancient Data device from the desk before entering a password to start the self destruct mechanism as was the rule for these situations. Glad that he was already wearing all of his personal gear he slipped out of the control room and after a hesitant farewell to his first ship he jumped into one of the escape pods and hit the release.

He felt a violent shudder from the ship as it began to break apart and then, an instant afterwards, the sharp jerk as his pod threw itself from his ship and into the air.

After that it was just waiting until the pod slammed into a controlled landing and he fell out onto wet grass. He rolled over and saw black smoke rising from about a mile to his right, presumably the remains of his beloved Shadow.

Kel'ac jerked them to their feet as two bolts of bright white energy flew into the air above them from about a mile to there left. They flew out into space and a few tense seconds of waiting later they saw a small flash of light that could only be the destruction of the Ha'tak ship.

He groaned as he looked towards the weapon knowing that it must have been one of the left over weapons that hadn't been taken with them and if so the team he was supposed to be picking up would have to destroy it before their mission was complete.

He pulled himself to his feet but before he could start the trek towards the weapon a loud explosion echoed across the valley and not a two seconds afters a group of humans came out into his line of sight. The Tollan after guard.

"Mage Kel'ac?" One said that Harry recognised as one of the Tollan high council and he had to wonder what the man was doing in such a risky place.

"Omoc." Harry nodded an agreement and then spotting another that he knew from previous visits he turned to greet him also. "Narim."

"Greetings Kel'ac." Narim nodded in return and smiled slightly under his goggles and metallic hat that was common in the Tollan forces.

"I'm afraid to say that we are a ship short of an escape." Harry told them the story of the battle and his crash as they began their walk towards the gate. "I think that Ha'tak you shot down was attempting to return after the battle in hopes of salvaging something from the planet that you left behind. I don't think they expected anyone to remain let alone an ion cannon."

"We sent off a signal for another rescue ship as soon as we saw your escape pod falling." Omoc told them. "We should complete our mission and seal off the Stargate and then wait for them to arrive."

They walked for a few hours warily watching a large black smog creeping across the sky. "That's from the volcano." One of the Tollans reported. "Its coming from the direction of the Stargate!"

"We must hurry!" Narim raised his voice and as one they sped up into a lope to cover the distance better.

In the end it didn't matter much, when they arrived at the Stargate they were striding through huge waves of ash rolling across the sky that they couldn't avoid. Kel'ac took over control as Harry started having trouble to breathe. They dimly noticed Narim grab his arm but he knew that the man was weakening as well. '_Harry, I can keep us going a bit longer but our body is still that of a child's, our lung space will make us last only as long as an adult would. I'm sorry.'_

Harry, feeling rather deluded, replied aloud. "Not your fault Kel!" He whispered, making Narim spin his head to give him an odd look but Harry knew that the Tollan High Council knew of his being a host and hopefully Omoc's protégée knew too, if not he would soon.

A few minutes later they reached the Stargate and Harry watched with lidded eyes a couple of Tollans on his right fell to their knees before he felt himself slump in Narim's arms before his world went black.

**SGC**

General Hammond stared out of the viewing window of the briefing room as three SG teams came through the gate behind SG-1 all carrying injured aliens. "Sergeant. I'd like to see SG-1 immediately please."

The Sergeant standing silently at the stairs gave a quick affirmative before heading down the stairwell to the control room. A few seconds later the General saw his flagship team look up at the window and quickly exit the room, filing into the briefing room not thirty seconds later.

They quickly collapsed into seats around the table pouring themselves water out of the chill jug on the table top. The General allowed them a few glassfuls before taking his own seat as a sign to begin the conversation. He didn't need to ask them any questions before they started telling him what had happened.

"The planet's environment had changed before we got there. Some sort of volcanic eruption would be my guess." Captain Carter told them. "The air was full of ash. They were fallen around the Stargate."

"They might have been trying to escape, a few were already dead when we got there." Daniel interjected.

They split up to wash up and change a few minutes afterwards and SG-1 met up again in the cafeteria to get a hot drink and some desert as was there normal when a mission went awry like this one had. They hadn't been there for long before General Hammond walked in.

"The aliens' spokesman is awake, I thought you might like to be there when we talk to him." He told them and turned to leave knowing they would follow. They made there way into the Infirmary where they saw that all of the beds were occupied by the strangely dressed aliens. One was sitting up and the General led them over to him. He was an older man with grey hair and a stern expression.

"Welcome to Earth." The General spoke firmly, "I am General Hammond, leader of this base."

"You may call me Omoc, our planet is Tollan. You must release us at once." The old man told them.

"We just saved your lives." Daniel gasped astonished, "Some of your people were already dead, you'd have all died if we hadn't found you!"

"Maybe that would have better."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but your better off here than you were there." Daniel's voice was loud, drawing the attention of a few of the occupants in the room.

"A rescue transport was on the way." Omoc said simply.

"Some of your people were already dead." Jack put in, repeating Daniels earlier point. "I doubt it would have gotten there in time."

"We can not remain here, you must send us back." Omoc told them, almost pleadingly though most wouldn't have noticed it.

"We'll send you back to your planet as soon as the situation there has cleared up." General Hammond told him.

"In the meantime, I'm a bit of a culture buff." Daniel told the Tollan leader, "I'd like to learn about your world."

"I have said all that I will say." The leader told them clearly in a dismissal before placing his head back onto the pillow and letting his eyes drop shut. Before anyone could say anything more Janet Fraiser, the bases resident Doctor, interrupted.

"General, there is something that I think you should see." She told the group nervously.

They followed her to a half closed curtain a few beds away, as they walked Samantha Carter met eyes with the man in the bed next to Omoc. The man was breathing through a gas mask, she recognised the man as the one from the planet that had been conscious for a few seconds and warned them away. 'What were they hiding?' She wondered.

They filed around the bed that Fraiser led them to and as one they gasped as they recognised the nine year old boy unconscious on the bed being fed oxygen from tubes into his nose.

"Kel'ac." Daniel gasped.

"You know him?" Janet asked them incredulously.

"He's the boy that we keep meeting around the Galaxy, keeps saving us and what-not." Jack told her patiently before seeing her face. Sam saw it too.

"Hang on, Janet." Sam frowned, "You don't know him, why did you lead us here?"

Janet seemed to brace herself before uncovering the boy's left arm. "We didn't notice it until we took off his gloves." The group recoiled as they took in the Goa'uld hand device in."

"I have never seen anyone other than a Goa'uld wear one of those." Teal'c told the group.

Jack and General Hammond both looked angry as they turned to the soldiers guarding the room, beckoning them over. Teal'c looked stern without any emotion on his face, whilst both Daniel and Sam looked visibly upset and betrayed.

"That's why he always wore those gloves, even in those six days together, he never took those off." Daniel whispered, an unsteady waiver to his voice.

"Move him to a secure room." General Hammond ordered, "Doctor Fraiser, run more tests, find out if he is a Goa'uld." His voice was loud and had a disgusted ring to it. All of the conscious Tollans in the room lifted their heads to see what was happening and both Omoc and a man closer tried to stand to intervene but were too weak to do anything.

The group left the room, lost in their thoughts as they ran through everything that had happened with them and Kel'ac.

**Two hours later**

The group collected again in the briefing room minus Daniel who was trying to talk to some of the Tollans and plus Doctor Fraiser, who was the reason for this meeting.

"I've completed the tests on the boy." She told them quietly, "A CAT scan shows a Goa'uld wrapped around his spinal cord."

Jack's glass of water shattered in his hand making the group jerk in surprise. Sam and Janet looked at him in concern. Sam saw the frown on Janet's face so prompted her to continue.

"The strange thing is that there is no entry scar on him that I can see." She admitted.

"What does that mean?" General Hammond gritted out.

"I have no idea." Janet told him. Sam shook her head and sighed in agreement. Daniel walked in then.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked.

"Kel'ac lied to us, he's not fighting the Goa'uld, he is a Goa'uld." Jack spat out remembering Skaara and Sha're and seeing that Daniel was thinking of the same thing.

Daniel shook himself visibly before addressing Sam in particular. "I cant really get anything out of any of them, they view us the same way that Omoc does. Though one is asking a lot of questions about you. Maybe you would have better luck. His name is Narim."

"Why don't you take him out to the surface for a while, see if you can get something more out of him. Besides I think you could all get some fresh air and rest." The General told them all taking in their pale faces. "I'll call for you when Kel'ac wakes up."

**Twenty minutes later; Cheyenne Mountain side**

"Thank you for bringing me up here, Sam." Narim told her. "I should apologise for Omoc, he takes a bit to get used to, but his heart is in the right place."

"Why is he like that?" Sam asked curiously, "Why would it be so bad to know about your civilisation?"

"It is a complicated story." Narim sighed in sorrow for a second before he spotted something above the trees and an inane grin spread across his face. "A winged animal!" He cried.

"Yeah," Sam laughed lightly at his reaction, "We call them birds."

"Do you have others?" He asked, "Like those."

"Yeah, millions." She smiled at him. "I can bring you pictures if you'd like."

"Thanks," his grinned slid from his face, "There haven't been any animals of Tollan for generations. The last animal I saw was on a Diplomatic trip to the Melatai home world."

"Melatai? You're the world that Kel'ac told us about then, the one that was knocked towards its sun and was being evacuated to one of their planets."

"That's true, the Melatai aided in our evacuation and gave us an unpopulated world for ourselves." He conceded, "They are a good race of people, they were crippled in the war against Ra but still give up one of their only three remaining planets whilst trying to rebuild their military to protect us."

"Kel'ac told us he was from Melatai." Sam said in disgust.

"He did not lie to you."

"He's a Goa'uld!" She protested feelings of betrayal ripe in her mind.

"He would not see it that way."

"You knew?"

"Not all of us knew," Narim told them, "Only the members of the Melatai and Tollan high councils and a few others like myself know about him."

"He is still a Goa'uld, they force themselves into innocent hosts and lie and cheat their way into power."

"What are you going to do with him?" Narim sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with them and under oath not to tell people of the Tok'ra there wasn't much that they could say.

"A team will arrive from the Pentagon to collect him soon." Sam told him without regret. As far as they were concerned, Maybourne could have this alien.

"Captain Carter?" A soldier interrupted them. "General Hammond says that the Goa'uld is awake. I'm to escort him back to the storage room."

**Secure medical room 5; SGC**

The first thing Kel'ac realised as he woke was the searing pain in their forehead, he also dimly noticed that Harry was still mentally unconscious. He tried to sit up in the bed they were in but his arms, legs and waist were securely strapped down. '_This is not good!' _He thought to Harry but the boy's mind didn't stir.

His eyes glowed slightly as Kel'ac tightened his grip on Harry's spinal cord to deaden the pain and was rewarded when it eased. He tipped their head to the side to take in the well lit room, two guards, standing either side of the door, recoiled as he stared at them. They obviously knew what they were.

His thoughts were confirmed when he looked at one wall to see lit up images of Harry's neck and more importantly Kel'ac himself. '_Harry, you're not going to like this.'_ He still didn't get a response. Normally Harry and he always awoke at the same time so it was worrying that he hadn't already woken. Maybe it had something to do with the pain in their head. He looked the other way and saw two people behind a raised glass window looking at him.

He let his head drop back again and stared at the lighting on the ceiling as he waited for his interrogators to turn up and whilst he waited he set himself to attempting to wake Harry up.

The door opened ten minutes later and six people walked in, General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c he recognised, although the expressions on their faces weren't promising. The sixth person was dressed as a doctor but he didn't recognise her at all, and although she wasn't looking at him hatefully she wasn't looking happy either.

"Who are you really?" Jack immediately demanded.

Kel'ac tried to loosen his hold on Harry's vocal cords so that his voice would be human and not Goa'uld but as soon as he tried pain exploded in his head. He jerked where he laid causing the restraints to creak as he pulled against them. The doctor looked as though she wanted to ease his pain but a stern look from both Jack and General Hammond stalled her.

Kel'ac realised that to ease the pain he would have to be in complete control even if it made his voice strange.

He sighed. "**My name is Kel'ac." **He told them simply and watched as they flinched at his voice. "**My host's name is Harry."**

"Host's name?" Daniel asked, curiosity outweighing his anger.

"**I share this body with its original owner. He is called Harry."**

"Share?" Jack raised an eyebrow in scepticism

"**He can take over control from me whenever he wants."** He tried to explain.

"Prove it, let us talk to him." Jack demanded.

"**I am the only one awake at the moment, I don't understand why."**

Jack scoffed taking the reason as an excuse and Kel'ac could see that the others thought the same. "Why are you here?"

"**Do you mean 'here' as in Earth?" **Kel'ac asked. "**In which case I am not supposed to be here if you remember, you brought me here."**

The group looked momentarily stunned as they realised the daft question but covered themselves easily. "Why were you with the Tollans then?" Sam asked.

"**I was assigned to collect their team once they had sealed the Stargate." **Kel'ac explained. "**The last rescue ship was ambushed and in the fight my ship was hit. I crash landed and met up with them. The ash overwhelmed me as much as it did them."**

"I don't know why we are bothering to even question him. He'll just lie to us." Jack commented.

With that they all left except for the doctor who did a few tests on him, checking his pulse and, although she was trying to be subtle about it, checking his restraints.

**Storage room**

Beds now lined the storage room on the fifteenth level of the underground base where all of the Tollan refugee had been placed. Without exception all of the Tollans were back on their feet and most were rather unhappy with the fact that the Tau'ri had locked away their Melatai ally and were making quite a fuss about it to any of the Tau'ri that they could find.

"We are returning the devices found on you as a sign of good faith." General Hammond told Omoc and Narim as they paced through the room.

"What of the devices that you took from Kel'ac?" General Hammond thought for a second but Omoc spoke up again. "We request that you give them to us. They would be dangerous in your hands, especially if experimented on."

"Very well, we will tell the group from the Pentagon that he was brought through the gate without anything on him." The General conceded. "We will also return to you a device that the Goa'uld prisoner left with SG-1 on a recent mission."

**Storage room half an hour later**

"We must find out where this planet is and whether Tollana is within range of our comms." Omoc told the gather Tollans as soon as they were alone.

"Scans say that Kel'ac is alone, we should attempt to speak to him as well." Narim suggested.

"Agreed, though until we know whether we can signal for a rescue ship we cannot risk rescuing him. It would only complicate matters." Omoc said to the group and then continued, "We will all go at once, Narim, you will go to Kel'ac and let him know that we wont leave without him and see if you can find out what he knows of these people as they obviously know what he is. Everyone else will come with me to the mountain top."

Narim proceeded to give them brief directions out of the base since he was the only one that had been into the higher levels and then the group split up. Narim walked to a wall even as he heard the distinct sound of the others doing the same. He tapped a button on his arm shield and the wall in front of him rippled. He stepped forward and into the corridor going straight through the wall. He glanced down at his scanner and started walking in the direction of Kel'ac cell.

Luckily the Tau'ri had placed Kel'ac on the same floor as the Tollans, probably to make guarding them easier. In two minutes and six avoided guards he reached a small room filled with computers and along one wall was a large angled window showing Kel'ac tied to a bed with a few monitors around him.

He phased through the window and jumped down into the otherwise empty room, Kel'ac bolted up as far as his tight bindings allowed him, his neck strained at the neck restraint as he tried to twist his head far enough to see the intruder.

"**Who's there?" **He asked after failing.

Narim flinched at the unnatural tone to the young boy's voice but moved into Kel'ac's line of sight. "It's me, Narim. Why aren't you hiding your voice?" He had found out that Kel'ac was Tok'ra a year or so ago when Omoc had tested him with a neurone inhibitor that allowed the host the chance to speak as they wished but he had never heard either he nor Kel'ac talk like that. Kel'ac had been worried that straining Harry's still unbroken vocal cords could cause serious damage that even Kel'ac couldn't heal.

"**Harry is still unconscious and there we have a serious pain in our head that I cannot explain, I have to keep firm control in order to stand the pain. The distortion of our voice is an unfortunate consequence."**

"Why is Harry unconscious?"

"**I don't know, he shouldn't be like this." **Kel'ac laid his head back on the pillow, "**It's not helping me to convince these humans that I am anything other than Goa'uld."**

"Even if you could speak normally, I don't think they would believe you. From what I have seen of their technology they don't have anything that can prove your claim. We'll have to break you out of here before they'll release you." Narim paused, "One of their Doctors, Samantha Carter told me that a group is being sent here to take you away. We'll break you out and forced our way out of the mountain if they try to leave with you."

"**How will you know when that happens?"** Kel'ac asked, although it was obvious that he was grateful.

"Since you are the only Tok'ra here your signal on our scanners can find you easily." Narim pointed out with a small smile, "The others are finding out if we can signal for help from here."

"**You wont be able to, Earth is too far from Melatai space for either of our communications to reach." **Kel'ac told him. "**I used a ship about three quarters of the way to Melatai to relay the signal but our hand held devices wouldn't even reach that far and my Shadow Scout's been destroyed."**

"Is there an advanced race near here that we can communicate?"

"**Not that I know of. Earth is too out of the way." **A sharp pain flared before he could say more.

Narim placed a cooling hand on his forehead and noticed something. "Kel'ac?" He asked, "When did you get this scar?"

"**What scar?" **He asked confused.

"You have a dull red lightning shaped scar here." He told the Tok'ra whilst drawing the scar with his index finger to show the boy where he was.

"**I don't know, but that is where the pain is coming from. I don't believe it is something that the Tau'ri has done."**

A noise from the doorway interrupted them and Narim bid his goodbyes before leaving the room by phasing through the opposite wall.

As soon as his body disappeared the door slid open and three burly men walked in pointing guns at him but obviously not looking to shoot him. Two took up stations to either side of the door and the other took a seat on one of the chairs to wait. They didn't look like they were going anywhere soon.

**SGC control room - Ten minutes ago**

Sam, Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and General Hammond were discussing the problem with finding a suitable planet to relocate the Tollans on when Colonel Maybourne stormed into the room with two guards.

"General Hammond." The man saluted.

"Colonel Maybourne, what are you doing here?" The General spoke.

"Didn't you get my memo?" The man asked but continued at the General's annoyed look. "I'm under presidential orders to relocate the Tollans into a secure area."

"These are people we're talking about, they have rights you know!" Daniel cried.

"Under which nations jurisdiction?" He retorted.

"How about basic human rights?!" Daniel nearly lost it and was calmed by a look from Jack.

"This is a stupid move, General." Jack turned to look at his leader. "We can't let Maybourne take them, look what happened at Colorado Springs last time."

The General nodded, "I cant let them go, Colonel."

"What!? This is a presidential order!" The Colonel cried waving a piece of paper in the air.

"I don't believe the President wanted them to leave the base until they had gone through the proper quarantines." The General pointed out.

Maybourne would have growled aloud if it wasn't for the fact that he was addressing a General. "The Goa'uld prisoner doesn't require quarantine and he is now under my Guard. I'll have the President order you to release the others." He stormed out and the group heard him telling one of his aids to place his own men to guard the Goa'uld.

A man ran into the room from a side entrance and rushed straight up to the General. "Sir! The Tollans are gone!"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"They've escaped the room." The man told her.

"How?" Sam was almost curious.

"You can ask them that when you find them!" The General ordered and they all ran from the room towards the entrance.

**Storage room; 30 minutes later.**

Sam stood in the storage with the rest of SG-1 and ten other special forces personnel. They had found the Tollans in a clearing near the summit of the mountain not ten minutes ago and they had been led silently back to their room.

"We were only observing the stars." Omoc told Jack. General Hammond was busy trying to talk to the President about Maybourne.

"Why?" Sam asked trying to find Narim and failing.

"That doesn't matter, the point is that you reacted just as we believed you would." He told them.

"You didn't leave us much of a choice." Jack protested.

"You proved that you would use force and threats to solve your problems." Omoc told him, "Just like we knew you would."

"How did you get out of here anyway?" Daniel asked.

"How we did it does not matter, only that we did and can do so again at any time." Omoc told them.

SG-1 left the room as Maybourne's men flooded the room, standing close guard on the Tollans. They were caught in the corridor my a technician. "The General wants you to see something, Sir." He told Jack.

"Lead the way." Jack told the man simply. They were led to a computer room one floor down.

"We've discovered how they made their escape," The General told SG-1 whilst tapping a technician on the shoulder. The woman tapped a button on her computer and the group watched as two Tollans walked straight through a solid wall.

"How is that possible?" Daniel asked.

"I have no idea," Sam told them.

"There is similar footage from security cameras on level 2 and on ground level." The technician told them. "It took us a while to counter some sort of interference."

"I've got an idea." Daniel told Sam quietly so that nobody else could hear. "Get the others and the General up to the surface."

**Storage room; An hour later**

Daniel walked through the room at Omoc's side, Narim was nearby as well, the rest of the Tollans were amusing themselves around a table.

"So, we were right, you would use us for your own ends." Omoc stated without emotion.

"He's not part of our organisation, he's from another part of our government, one that wants to use you. We only want to help you." Daniel explained.

"Then what do you suggest, have you found us somewhere to go?" Narim asked.

"No." Daniel muttered.

"Then this conversation is pointless." Omoc told the Tau'ri.

"Well, we know of one place you could go." Daniel admitted. "A race as advanced or maybe even more advanced than you."

"Why have you not mentioned this before?" Narim asked suspiciously.

"Because they thought of us the same as you did. They called us young, with I suppose is more polite than calling us primitive. They buried their Gate so they we couldn't return." Daniel told them.

"Then why have you brought it up." Narim asked.

"Because we were hoping that you would have a way of contacting them." Daniel explained.

"This is another trick to gain access to our technology." Omoc stated.

"No." Daniel almost yelled in frustration, "It's not."

Omoc looked at Narim and received a nod and then paused himself to think about it. "Very well, we will need to go to the surface."

"I cant." Daniel stuttered, "I cant get you out of here."

"That's not a problem." Omoc said with a smirk on his face. "Take my hand."

Daniel took his hand and watched as the wall before them shimmered slightly and he was soon being dragged through it.

**Secure room 5; Two hours later.**

Kel'ac wasn't amused, he had lain here for hours trying to find something to use to prove his innocence and at the same time try to work out why Harry was still unconscious. He had managed to weaken his restraints by constantly staining against them but it was a long process when there was always three guards in the room. A part of him had already realised that these men weren't part of the SGC but another part of him reminded him that it didn't matter who his current captors were, he still had to break out regardless.

He knew that Narim had promised to rescue him but that wouldn't do much if they didn't have a place to go, he wouldn't risk turning the Tollans into hunted criminals just to save him.

Kel'ac snapped his head round when one of the guards collapsed in a heap against the floor. The man in the chair jumped up just as Kel'ac recognised Narim step through the wall where the man had been leaning. Omoc appeared next to him and knocked out the second man with a sharp hit to the back of the mans neck.

"Don't move!" The third man ordered from Harry's other side and Harry saw Omoc and Narim tense up.

Kel'ac snapped his restraints in an instant and swung his leg in a wide arch kicking the man in the head knocking him out. He stood gingerly and looked at Narim and Omoc who chucked him his gear.

"They returned your equipment to us and we liberated your clothing before coming here. We must move quickly." Narim told him.

"**What are you going to do?"**

"Daniel Jackson and the Jaffa Teal'c have a plan. We contacted a race called the Nox who we hope will open their Stargate to us so we can go there." Narim told him.

"We should leave before they realise what is happening." Omoc said. "We're meeting the others at the Stargate."

Kel'ac nodded and walked towards them, halfway across the room the new scar sent another painful stabbing through his head making his knees buckle. He felt Narim grab him and together they left through the wall the same way that Omoc and Narim had entered through.

**Briefing room**

"I'm sorry," The General told Sam and Jack. "But Maybourne has permission to take the Tollans immediately."

"Sir!" A security Sergeant ran into the room. "The Tollans have escaped."

"How is that possible? Why didn't you have guards in the room to stop that happening again?" Maybourne yelled at the poor woman.

"We were in the room, Sir?" She told him, "I stood in their way myself."

"And?" Maybourne ground out.

"They walked right through me." She stuttered out.

Alarms started ringing before anyone could say anything else. "_Unauthorised off world activation."_

The group ran down the stairs and into the control room. "Do we know who it is?" Jack asked the tech at the iris control.

"No IDC sir." The man replied.

"Why's the shutter down? Get it up!" The General ordered. Both Sam and Jack stood to one side as the shutter rolled up to give them a view of the Gate room. The room was filled with Tollans as well as Stargate soldiers looking rather confused as to what was happening and finally Teal'c and Daniel talking to each other in low terms and glancing at the Gate periodically.

"Doctor Jackson, I'll have you court-martialled for this." Daniel barely acknowledged the threat.

"I'm afraid, Maybourne, that Daniel isn't in the Military." Jack smirked, "He cant be court-marshalled and I think you'll have trouble finding a law that covers this."

Inside the room, Daniel watched as the fourth chevron locked into place. His attention was drawn as the two late Tollans walked through the wall. He'd been confused when Narim and Omoc had disappeared but this answered his question. Between them was the Goa'uld, Kel'ac.

"What is he doing here?" Daniel asked them.

"His coming with us is not negotiable." Narim told Daniel bluntly, acutely aware that all the guns in the room were pointed at Kel'ac. "No matter what you think of him, he risked his life to pick us up from Tollan and was nearly killed in the process. We owe him and will not leave him here to be experimented."

"Daniel, what is that Goa'uld doing there?" Jack shouted at him as he walked into the room through the open side door with Sam and Maybourne behind him. Maybourne had his gun out and aimed at the Goa'uld.

"Incoming Wormhole!" The tech announced just before a wave of blue matter erupted from the ring.

"Wherever you send them, we'll follow them!" Maybourne told Daniel.

"He's not sending them anywhere." Sam told the Colonel. "That's an incoming wormhole, someone's sending for them."

"Why is the Iris still open?" Maybourne yelled at the window.

"Iris is not responding!" The tech told him over the speaker systems.

Just as he said it a figure emerged from the Stargate, she was a slight person with tangled leaf ridden hair that fell about her shoulder.

"Lia!" Called Daniel, "It's good to see you again."

"It is good to see you too Daniel."

"Don't let them escape. We will open fire." Maybourne said as the Gate shut down again.

"Your race has learned nothing." Lia told Daniel. "But you have. The Tollan are welcome to come with me." She gestured then looked at the Goa'uld. There was no suspicion in her eyes but she was obviously curious.

"With your permission," Narim asked, "Harry and Kel'ac are coming with us."

It was barely an actual question, and it was obvious to most there that the Tollans wouldn't leave without him. "We cannot allow that. He will die before we allow him to escape." Maybourne told everyone.

He tensed his hand around his pistol and brought his aim to rest on Kel'ac head, before anyone could react he fired. Kel'ac heard the shot and twisted with inhuman speed. Even though he couldn't use Harry's powers as effectively as Harry could it was enough, but only just. The bullet scraped the side of his head as he tried to dodge throwing away Narim and Omoc as he did.

Maybourne astounded that he had missing tried to fire again but with a violent wave of his Kel'ac's hand he was sent flying through the air and into two marines and into a wall.

"Fire!" Maybourne yelled as he picked himself off the floor. The men tensed and took aim, primarily at Kel'ac but they never got a shot off. Their weapons rippled in their hands and vanished. With another wave of Lia's hands the Stargate filled with an event horizon and the Tollans vanished apart from Narim who had moved to support Kel'ac again.

"**I hope Harry forgives you for this." **Kel'ac told SG-1 bluntly just before he vanished along with Narim.

Lia turned to Daniel again with a sigh. "Not everyone has an evil nature, Daniel. You must learn that it is not _what_ you are that matters but _who_ you are."

She stepped backwards and through the event horizon.


	13. Coming to the rescue

Fighting the Gods

A/N; This is set just after Enigma but then covers the end of season 1 and the beginning of season 2. There are several obvious differences. For one Daniel isn't hurt, no particular reason for this. I have been rather vague when it comes to the canon plot. If anyone doesn't already know the plot and needs something filled in just let me know and I can do what I can.

Chapter 13; Coming to the rescue

**Nox Homeworld**

Kel'ac and Harry were pulled through the gate by an unseen force and deposited gently on the ground amongst a worried group of Tollans.

"Kel'ac!" One that they recognised called. "Are you ok? They didn't hurt you at all did they?"

Kel'ac panicked, the Tollans didn't know about him being a Tok'ra as a whole and he couldn't speak normally with the pain in his head.

"I'm fine Jenna." Harry told the group. '_Hey Kel!'_

'_Harry?' _Kel'ac sounded half astonished. '_How are you feeling?'_

'_Do you need to ask?' _Harry chuckled mentally even as he smiled at a few well wishes as the gate shut down. '_Um, Kel? What happened?'_

Kel'ac played back the memories of everything that had happened since he had woken on Earth. '_What I don't understand is why that happened.' _Kel'ac sighed.

'_Was that technology that Lia used, or magic?'_ Harry asked.

'_I don't know, we should ask when we get a chance.'_

"What happens now is your choice." Lia spoke to everyone as two more Nox people appeared behind here. "You may either stay with us or will endeavour to send you home."

"How would you send us home?" Omoc asked.

"We can send your people the instructions needed to build a Stargate on your world. You will be able to use this to return." An older man told them.

"Then I believe we should be thankful to the Tau'ri that they thought to ask you for help. We would be in your debt if you could find a way for us to return to our people." Omoc nodded at the older man.

"Please come with us then," A younger male Nox spoke up, "We will settle you in and you can give us the coordinates to your home world."

With that all of the Tollans vanished from sight and Harry found himself alone in the centre of the field. He glanced around to see that the Stargate had vanished and frowned.

"What race do you answer too?" Lia's voice made him jump in shock.

"I'm human." Harry frowned.

"No," Lia stated simply, "You are not and never were."

'_Do you think she means you or the Ancient part?' _Harry asked his symbiote.

'_I have no idea.' _Kel'ac told him, '_We should try to find out what she means before admitting anything.'_

"I don't know what you mean." Harry told her.

She smiled at him. "Who am I talking to?"

Harry blanched when he realised what she was implying. '_Might as well tell her the truth about me.' _Kel'ac prompted.

"My name's Harry, I'm the host. My symbiote is Kel'ac."

"A Tok'ra then." It wasn't a question. "There is nothing that I can do for you Kel'ac, we are a solitary race and no very little of young factions like the Tok'ra."

"The Tok'ra were formed over two-thousand years ago!" Kel'ac stammered, "How is that young."

"The Nox are very old." She said simply but the small statement said it all.

"Your race is one of the four in the old alliance?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we were part of the alliance. We have not had contact with the Ancients or the Furlings in many thousands of years." She informed them. "After the Ancients were driven almost to extinction we retreated to this planet, our home world. We have dealings with the Asgard from time to time but as far as we are concerned what does not effect us does not concern us."

Silence reigned for a few moments before she continued. "The only reason I am discussing this with you is because I sense something about you. I sensed it as soon as I arrived at the Tau'ri world."

"You know that I am an Ancient?" Harry asked.

"We all know who you are. We can sense it." Lia told him.

"Can you control Magic as well?" Kel'ac prompted Harry to ask.

"I control Magic like you can." She explained. "The powers that the Ancients now control and you are learning are far beyond us."

"How do you know so much about us?" Kel'ac asked.

"We can sense the powers that you are trying to build up." She told them.

"Can you help us learn them?" Harry asked hopefully.

"We cannot, our Magic is too dissimilar to that of the Ancients." Lia sighed, "You must learn control over them in time. Just remember that the ascended powers that you wield are almost limitless and as you are being allowed to use them by the others than that means you ascended on your own and are allowed to use them."

"They said that I could because I am not fully ascended, as long as I don't learn from them I can use it." Harry told her.

"Just be careful, your powers are strong." She sighed again, "Do not let them overcome you."

"What are you going to do with me?" Harry asked after another short pause.

"We have contacted the Asgard as to your presence but they are being held up with other tasks." Lia told him. "You should remain with the Tollans until they return, then you may do as you wish."

"How long do you think we'll be here?" Harry asked.

"A few weeks probably." Lia guessed.

"Lia?" Harry asked, "Have you ever heard of a place called Avaria?"

"How do you know about Avaria?" Lia seemed shocked.

"The Ancients sent me to a meeting place for the alliance to retrieve a database. I'm trying to work my way through the database but it's hard to translate. But so far I know it is a map to a space station called Avaria."

"They must mean to have you take up their technology. I don't know much about it myself though we have information in our archives." Lia told him, "Though what I do know is that it was built as an Ancient ship construction station and then later into a joint enterprise between the Furlings and the Ancients to combat a deadly alien race."

Harry and Kel'ac spent the next five weeks engrossed in learning how to read and speak Ancient under the careful tutelage of an older Nox man called Altar. The first three he spent his spare time going between hanging around with the Tollans and working on his own ascended powers. He was getting better at transporting items and shielding himself but transporting himself or anything living was still out of the question.

He had taken Lia's advice to heart though and was experimenting with other things with his powers. He had levitated items for brief times and even managed to communicate with Lia accidentally a few times, which didn't come as a shock to her since all the Nox were telepathic. He was also getting good at activating the technology in the base and also thought that he could sense a few of the larger power supplies in the enormous floating city. Some of the smaller ones were touch and go but the main generator was now an almost constant throb in his head.

The Tollans left the city at the end of the third week leaving Harry with more spare time who stayed for a time with the permission of the Nox to honour the old alliance. Lia started meeting with him more often to tell him stories of the old alliance. He discovered that the alliance was still in affect. It would help him since it allowed the free sharing of technology between the four races and Harry could therefore ask the Asgard for help if needed.

The next two weeks were spent in the same way and by the end of it he was confident that he could read rather well in Ancient and hopefully not have to translate the systems in Avaria. At least now translating the Ancient database wouldn't be as difficult and Harry would have no trouble when it eventually came to entering the facility.

The fifth week ended when a message came through on Harry's wrist device from Bra'tak. It had quite an extensive plot of information in it relating to times and places that told Harry that Bra'tak was obviously quite good at spying but in the basic terms it told Harry that the first rumour that Bra'tak told him was true. Apophis was moving against his enemy on the Tau'ri. In less that three days they would leave the staging planet and start the three hour journey to the Tau'ri.

It shocked Harry to find out that Apophis had advanced enough in such a short time as to achieve that distance in such a short time. The other thing that concerned Harry was that Apophis had chosen to involve four Ha'tak in the attack. Two more than was normal for a planet as primitive as the Tau'ri.

Harry was escorted to the Stargate by Lia and only regretted one thing from his trip. That he hadn't bothered to wonder why his scar had acted up. The scar that had been flaring a painful red according to the Tollans and Kel'ac had completely vanished after only a few days on the Nox home world. He decided that it must have been something to do with his magic and the only event that Harry and Kel'ac could remember to have caused a scar like this was during the death of his parents. Perhaps the Asgard would be able to help him when he caught up with them.

With a brief goodbye he stepped through the gate.

**Tollana**

Harry re-emerged through the startlingly different Stargate. Both slimmer and whiter than the Ancient built gates.

"It is good to see you again, Kel'ac." Greeted a guard who Harry recognised from the ill-fated rescue mission on Tollan. Harry, not knowing the man's name just nodded in return.

"I need a transport to Melatai Prime as soon as possible." Harry said bluntly, getting the man's attention easily with his tone of voice. "And please ask one of the council members to contact the Melatai Council to tell them that I am on my way."

Harry was escorted to a Melatai transport ship that was in a nearby port. Luckily for Harry and Kel'ac it had had to postpone its launch time due to a coolant leak. Tollana was the closest planet in the Melatai solar system so it only took a few minutes at full sub-light speed to reach Melatai Prime.

Harry thanked the pilot and the co-pilot of the transport as he left and used his Mage-status to get one of the City Guard to fly him straight across the city from the Space Port to the government buildings where he almost ran through the large marble hallways to the council rooms, reaching it half an hour after he had walked onto Tollana from the Stargate.

"What to we owe this pleasure, Kel'ac?" Curtis greeted him kindly.

Harry paused before the large group and let Kel'ac take the opportunity to speak. "To put it simply," Kel'ac told them after looking down to make it clear that the symbiote was now in control, "I need a couple of ships."

"We heard that your Shadow was lost on Tollan." Another, older woman spoke, "However, situations have changed here, our peace did not last as long as we had hoped, already another Goa'uld has turned his sights onto us. We simply do not have the ships to spare."

"Which Goa'uld?" Kel'ac asked.

"Chronos." Curtis told him, "At the moment it isn't a full out assault, but we need every ship we have. We cant spare a Shadow for recon at the moment."

"Actually, I wasn't meaning a Shadow." Kel'ac admitted.

"What did you mean then, son?" A elderly man asked.

"I need enough ships to repel an assault on the Tau'ri." Kel'ac admitted.

"What assault on the Tau'ri?" Curtis spoke, "We got your communication about both Lia's death, which we are very sorry for, and also about the Tau'ri."

"Who is launching this attack?" Another man spoke from far to Harry's right making his head spin around, "Surely not a joint Goa'uld venture!"

"Apophis is launching the attack in just over three days." Kel'ac told them, "The Tau'ri may have killed Ra and done damage to other Goa'uld but they aren't that much of a threat to the collective powers of the Goa'uld. Not enough of a threat to work together just yet."

"You believe them to be worthy of allying with?" Yet another man asked.

"I do, Harry agrees."

"Even though they believe you to be an enemy." Curtis asked.

"They do not have the technology available to prove otherwise and they do not know of the possibility the Tok'ra present." Kel'ac retorted gently.

"What sort of size attack are we talking about here?" One of the Mages asked.

"My spy reported four Ha'taks." Kel'ac told them.

"Can the Tau'ri not defend themselves?" A younger member asked.

"I don't believe them capable of anything that would penetrate the shields of a Goa'uld Ha'tak."

"We'd need to send at least three cruisers to deal with that force. We just cant spare them."

There was a small amount of chattering for a few seconds as a few members of the council turned together to speak. "We could spare one Cruiser and two Destroyers from the planets protective fleet." The mage stated.

"I don't see how?" The same younger man stammered out. "What if Chronos breaks through the outer defences?"

"The Tollans have already agreed and begun installing Ion cannons on both the planets surface and on both space stations. They are powerful enough to defend the planet."

"Mage Tella," Curtis turned to one of the Military representatives. "Do you have a Cruiser and two Destroyers in mind?"

"The Avatar, Crisis and Menway have all just finished a refit. They were due to rejoin the line in a week. If I send a signal to there Captains now we can have their crews recalled and all three ready to go within three hours."

"Do it." Curtis told the man. Tella left the room at a brisk walk.

"Remember, Kel'ac," One of the most senior in the room addressed him, "At their fastest speed it will still take the Warships four days to reach the Tau'ri system. And they will be outnumbered. We will have to give orders to the Captains to conserve the ships."

"That is understood." Kel'ac told them.

"I'm sorry, Kel'ac." She spoke again. "But no matter how much you like the Tau'ri, we cannot afford the loss of three ships to save them. They will do what they can."

"This help will still give them a better chance than without it." Kel'ac nodded sincerely at the woman. "Hopefully my spy can delay the attack so that we can get there in time and even disable a couple of the ships."

"What will your spy do when our Warships arrive?" Curtis asked.

"He is very resourceful, I am sure he will find some way to survive."

**SGC; Three days later.**

"This is the last chance to turn back." Jack told his team as they stood, decked out in stealth gear, in the control room. Nobody was around in the aftermath of the official shutting down of the facility.

"Jack," Daniel protested, "You know we cant do that! I saw what will happen in the other dimension."

"I cannot remain here either way," Teal'c told them, "My place is with my people. I must go through the gate in either case."

"Carter?" Jack turned to the Captain. "This isn't an order."

"I know, Sir. Thank you." She paused for a few seconds. "I'm in."

Jack sighed quietly before turning to Sam. "Lock down the area and then dial the gate."

Sam walked across to the control panel and turned on the screen for the dialling computer. She tapped a few sequences into the computer and alarms started ringing. A voice spoke up through the facilities speakers.

"_Unauthorised Gate activation." _Red lights started flashing even as all of the blast doors across the mountain slammed shut.

The gate locked in its forth chevron as they all ran from the room. They slid through the almost closed Gate room doors and it shut behind them as the last chevron locked into place and the wormhole opened.

"Send through the M.A.L.P." Jack ordered.

They waited for the tracked device to go through and watched the scene on a portable computer screen. "Its dark sir." Sam informed her team leader as they all looked at the black screen in confusion.

"Infra-red?" Daniel asked

The screen changed as Sam tapped a button on the controls and they saw what looked like a storage room on the other side. "Let's go." Jack told the group before walking through the gate knowing his team would follow.

They emerged in the before seen storage room and were left in a pitch black room when the wavy light from the wormhole disappeared.

"Daniel," Jack said without looking behind him, "Send the M.A.L.P. back."

Daniel straight away started punching in symbols on the DHD and soon he was sending the tracked recon device back through the wormhole. The rest of the team spent the time exploring the storage room, stumbling across a crate of Zatnikatels which Jack handed out to everyone as Teal'c explained their function.

Suddenly a loud humming echoed across the ship and a slight vibration made everyone worry.

"Colonel O'Neill! Prepare yourself for." Teal'c didn't get any further as a huge jolt sent everyone but Teal'c flying backwards into the far wall.

"What was that!?" Jack asked Teal'c as he pulled himself off of the floor.

"I am not sure." Teal'c said carefully not wanting to be right.

"Daniel! Dial us home!" Everyone jumped up as the Gate began dialling again. As the seventh chevron tried to lock the Gate shut itself down. "What's happening, Daniel?"

"I don't know!" Daniel stammered, "I dialled home just like I did five minutes ago, just like I've done a hundred times before."

**Ha'tak Peltac; Three hours later**

"Oh my god!" Daniel gasped at the sight through the Peltac window. They had just fought their way into the Peltac and been forced to kill Apophis' son in the process, unfortunately killing Skaara in the process.

"Um…Sir?" Carter stammered, "That's Jupiter."

"Thank you Captain." Jack said sarcastically. "You put enough C4 around this ship to make a dent right?"

"We placed them in places where they would create secondary explosions so yes Sir. One hell of a dent." Sam told him. They all braced themselves for the death they had been forced to place on themselves. Just as Jack was about to detonate the C4 Daniel interrupted him.

"Um… Jack?"

"What!?" Jack snapped. "We have to do this!"

In response Daniel just pointed at something only he could see through the window. Teal'c, standing next to Daniel, saw it next. "It is another Ha'tak."

"There's one there too Sir." Sam pointed through the window in another direction.

Teal'c moved to the Peltac and brought up the scanner screen. "There are three other Ha'tak's out there." He reported without emotion.

"Four!?" Jack cried. "We cant take out four!" Just as Sam was about to speak the door slid open a few inches and they took defensive positions facing the door. A small silver ball rolled into the room and their world went dark as they slipped into unconsciousness.

**Ha'tak Brig; 22 hours later.**

The room looked pitch black when Jack woke, he shot up and felt around him in the gloom, his hand stumbled across a fallen body and he worked his way to the face, feeling the golden emblem on the forehead that told him that it was Teal'c. The Jaffa came awake at the touch and picked himself up with a quiet groan.

"Teal'c you ok there?" Jack asked.

"I am fine." Was the monotonous reply.

"What was that?" Jack asked rubbing his temples to try to decrease the throbbing pain in his head.

"I believe that was a Goa'uld shock grenade. Whilst painful, its effects are temporary."

"That's good then." Jack sighed in relief before putting his hand down to his right to attempt to stand up. His hand didn't reach the ground though, instead it met another body which shot up and clamped its teeth down on his hand. "OW!" He cried as he yanked his hand away.

"Sorry Sir!" Gasped Sam as she sat up. "It's just so dark in here."

"That's ok Captain. I like the attitude." Jack complimented.

"It's not dark in here. We're blind." Daniel's voice whispered from the corner in defeat.

"Daniel." Jack warned the man.

"And we failed." Daniel sighed. "I've seen it all before."

"Daniel!" Jack snapped. "With been in worse situations before."

"Not to my knowledge." Teal'c deadpanned.

"Not helping, Teal'c." Jack whispered annoyed.

"Sir, I think I see something." Sam told Jack.

"My sight returns as well." Teal'c added.

"Good." Jack sounded happier. "Captain, if someone comes in here, you bite them in the hand." She chuckled before agreeing.

Over the next hour they waited as their sights returned to them and they used the time to explore their cell to try to find a way out. They were just giving up the door slid upwards into the ceiling and Bra'tak walked in.

"Bra'tak?" Jack asked. He received a punch in the nose for his time.

"Fools!" He spat at the humans.

"Master Bra'tak!" Teal'c smiled as he greeted his old teacher.

"Teal'c, it is good to see you." He responded. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to try to stop this attack on the Tau'ri." Teal'c explained. "I believe they are our greatest hope of being free."

"Yes. As pitiful as that sounds I agree." Bra'tak sighed.

"You do?" Jack gasped in surprise.

"Yes, and I may have been able to save this world if you had not interfered." Bra'tak told them.

"What do you think we've been trying to do?" Jack cried.

"When the battle started I had hoped to lead an attack against Apophis in Klorel's name." Bra'tak informed them, "I hoped to drive a wedge between them but I fear with your assassination of Klorel they will only bond together against their common enemy. I've been ordered to kill you."

Jack tensed. "An order I intend to disregard. Follow me."

They followed Bra'tak into a nearby storage room where he started handing out their equipment.

"With any luck this ship is going to blow within the hour. We should probably get to one of the other ones."

**Avatar; In hyperspace.**

Harry stood beside Commodore Conner on the bridge of the Cruiser Avatar as it slipped closer to the Tau'ri system. The two Destroyers, Crisis and Menway, sat to either side and slightly behind in formation, allowing the Destroyers to travel at the faster speed of the Cruiser.

"We'll be entering orbit of the Tau'ri world in 32 minutes, Commodore." The Navigation officer told them. Though he was talking to both Kel'ac and Conner.

"I hope they haven't already done too much damage to the Tau'ri." Kel'ac told the older man.

"They have already been in the Tau'ri system for a day. The chances that they have been sitting for that time plotting their attack seems very unlikely." Conner sighed.

"My spy reported in as soon as they left orbit. He will try to delay them for as long as possible and hopefully sabotage a couple of the ships to even the odds a bit more." Harry mentioned. "If you'll excuse me I will go and send a message to him to let him know we are nearly there. Hopefully he can get clear before the battle begins."

**Apophis' Ha'tak.**

"Before we left Klorel's ship I directed it closer to this one." They glanced down as a whole to the Shield Generators fifteen levels below them. "If we disable the shields then we may be able to destroy two of the ships. We must climb down fifteen decks and then taking our weapons we must."

He paused to watch as Jack pulled two grenades from his jacket and pulled out the pins and threw them into the cavern in front of them. A few seconds passed before a low blast echoed up from the bottom followed by the distinctive silence of technology that no longer worked.

The group, immersed in peering over the side didn't hear the beeping from Bra'tak's direction, nor him dropping back to listen to a message.

"_We are almost in the Tau'ri system. Do what damage you can now and then get off of the ships. We'll pick you up after the battle. If not head for the coordinates of the Tau'ri base I gave you earlier. Kel'ac out."_

"Now what?" Daniel asked. "What can we do against two Ha'taks?"

"Nothing." Teal'c told them.

"We must head for the Glider bays and get off of this Ha'tak." Bra'tak told them all before sweeping out of the room to avoid questions.

They used a Goa'uld stun grenade to take out the guards and technicians in the Glider bays before splitting up between three Gliders. Daniel and Sam shared a Glider with Bra'tak and Teal'c respectively, leaving Jack to follow Bra'tak's quickly given instructions on how to launch his own Death Glider.

With only thirty seconds before the Ha'taks were destroyed they launched, just getting clear of the blast but not without damage to their own systems.

"I think we've got a problem." Daniel muttered over the communication systems.

Above them the remaining two Ha'taks were closing in on them.

"**I am Apophis." **Said man's voice spoke. Obviously he had managed to ring across in the last few seconds before his ship was destroyed. "**Surrender or be destroyed."**

"Any other choices?" Jack groaned. "What now Bra'tak?"

Before the old man could answer both Ha'taks opened fire. Two huge bolts of orange streaked from the top section of the Pyramid. The humans all ducked in their ships out of habit but the blasts flew straight over their heads. Gliders began launching in quick succession.

**Avatar; Entering Tau'ri space. Seconds before.**

"Dropping from Hyperspace in 5 - 4 - 3 - 2 - 1." The pilot reported as the view changed from streaks of purple and black to the familiar sight of Earth and the less welcome sight of two Goa'uld Ha'taks.

"There are three disabled Gliders between us and the Goa'uld ships." The woman at the scanning computer reported.

"That'll be my spy." Harry told Conner.

"Enemy ships are opening fire." The tactical officer reported. Two bolts of energy slammed into the Cruisers forward shields.

"Shields holding." Another man reported.

"Return fire. Move the Crisis and the Menway to deal with the Glider squads." Conner reported. Instantly bright blue shots erupted from all three ships towards the Ha'taks as the main weapons came online.

**SG-1**

"What the hell!?" Cried Jack as the space around him suddenly became covered in orange and blue energy bolts.

"I don't recognise those ships, Sir!" Sam told her team leader.

"Neither do I." Teal'c told them.

"_Bra'tak!" _A familiar voice cut in. "_Are you ok there?" _

Even as Bra'tak went to respond the sun was blocked out as a huge silver ship settled into a hover above them.

"We are unhurt, SG-1 is with me." Bra'tak told them.

"Is that Kel'ac!?" Jack cried.

"_Yes, nice to be saving you again. It's a good thing I don't hold grudges isn't it." _Harry snapped rather unpleasantly. "_Do not touch your controls. You will be tractored into the Avatar."_

"Who says we want to be 'tractored' anywhere?" Jack said.

"_We could always leave you here to be destroyed by the Goa'uld." _Harry told them and was coincidently accentuated as one of the Ha'taks exploded in a huge fireball.

"We _are_ disabled, Sir." Sam told her boss reasonably as a large hatch above them opened and they were enveloped in a green light and began to float towards the opening. They watched out of the window as another fireball erupted where the last Ha'tak had been. A few last smaller explosions flashed across space as small Gliders exploded under the hail of fire from the two other ships.

The hatch closed below them and they found themselves drifting towards the far side of the cavernous room. Their Gliders bounced slightly as they settled to the floor and the green light faded.

They were soon surrounded by people dressed the same way that Kel'ac usually did, armed with rifles and staffs. "Follow us please." One spoke simply.

They followed them down a long well lit corridor until they reached a large meeting room where they were told to sit.

They waited for a few minutes until they were interrupted as the ceiling flashed orange and then back to white. It did this twice more rapidly.

"If you are not used to Hyperspace launch, you may wish to prepare yourself." The guard told them.

Bra'tak and Teal'c didn't even flinch as the ship lurched. Daniel, caught off guard fell backwards off of the chair he was sitting on whilst Sam and Jack just caught themselves. Five minutes of trying to get an explanation out of the guard later two men walked into the room wearing what looked to be officers uniforms.

"I am Commodore Conner. This is my second in command, Commander Laring." The older of the two greeted. "We are already on our way home. We could not waste time as Chronos is threatening our borders and it is a four day journey. We will drop you off at a secure world with a Stargate on the route."

"Thank you." Daniel said gratefully but Jack obviously didn't have the same patience.

"You do know you're working for a Goa'uld don't you?" Jack asked the Commodore.

"Kel'ac is no more a Goa'uld than you are Colonel O'Neill. And for the good of your world I suggest you realise that!" Conner spoke bluntly. "You will remain in here for the two hour journey." With that the two men left again.

"You had to open your mouth didn't you, Jack?" Daniel sighed.

"He's a Goa'uld, there is nothing more too it than that." Jack snapped at Daniel.

"Are all your citizens good?" Bra'tak asked Jack simply.

"Of course not!" Jack answered.

"Precisely."


	14. Jolinar

Fighting the Gods

A/N; Thanks to "Stargate-SG1-solutions" for the transcripts that I used to help me write this chapter. This chapter runs with Season 2, episode 2; "In the line of Duty." Any questions about said chapter go to the Stargate websites or Wikipedia on the web which is where I check my facts.

Chapter 14; Jolinar

**Nox Home world**

To Harry's surprise when the _Avatar _and the _Menway_ reached the Melatai system they were intercepted by a message from Narim who had obviously been waiting for a few days to pass on the message. Harry had been surprised when they left Earth Orbit that the Destroyer _Crisis_ hadn't jumped into Hyperspace with them. Conner had told him that the council had decided that it could spare the Destroyer for a few weeks to stand guard on the Tau'ri in case Apophis had more ships on the way.

Harry had been shocked but had shrugged it off since by the time they had returned to Melatai Prime the Tollans already had half the defensive grid of Ion Cannons up and running.

Narim had passed on a message that Kel'ac was to travel to the Nox Home World in, what was now, ten days. Harry had leapt at the opportunity remembering what Lia had told him about getting into contact with the Asgard for him. Now Harry stood on that open meadow on the Nox Home world alone as he waited for anyone to come and get him.

Harry was shocked therefore when a bright white light engulfed him followed by a loud whirling sound. He went on the defensive even before the light had faded so when the area around him revealed itself to be the inside of a ship he blasted out with a wave of his Mage trained force in all directions before he could stop himself.

As soon as his common sense kicked in he could have slapped himself on the forehead if Kel'ac didn't prevent him from doing so. On the ground behind one of the bronze coloured consoles there was a very fragile looking alien that he realised must be an Asgard. Said alien groaned quietly before struggling to it's feet. Harry was by it's side in half a second helping it up.

"Oh my god!" Harry gasped as he gently pulled the little grey being up. "I'm so sorry, you took me by surprise!"

"It was my fault, I am unused to such a violent greeting, I will bare it in mind before transporting you unawares again." The alien spoke as it blinked it's large solid black eyes at him. Harry looked him over taking in the larger than human head, the spindly arms and legs, the four foot height and the nakedness all the while being discreet. "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet."

"It is an honour to meet you." Harry realised that Kel'ac was keeping quiet and realised with a quick thought to his memories that Kel'ac had already met the Asgard, if not first hand then through listening into to Goa'uld and Asgard communications. "I am Harry."

Thor seemed to paused watching him expectantly, Harry grinned sheepishly before letting Kel'ac take over. His head dropped as was the Tok'ra way of symbolising the change before he spoke again. "And I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra."

"The _Beliskner's_ sensors informed me of a symbiote inside an Ancient body. I had to take precautions to prevent the transporters from attempting to separate your structures." Thor admitted with a small nod. "You are both welcome aboard my ship as the last of the pure Ancient line."

"How do you know Harry is the last of the Ancient line?" Kel'ac asked in surprise.

"We have been monitoring the 'Magic' users on the Tau'ri world for thousands of years." Thor told him, "We tracked you as the last of those able to claim a direct hereditary link to the Ancients."

Harry took back control, "So my parents were Ancients?"

"Yes." Was Thor's simple answer. "We were extremely concerned when we lost track of you. We were glad when the Nox contacted us."

"Why were you concerned for me?" Harry asked, not used to people admitting that to him.

"Our two races, as well as the Nox and the Furlings made up an alliance of four great races. The terms of our alliance included mutual aid." Thor informed Harry calmly.

"That's why you were keeping an eye on me?"

Thor nodded before continuing, "Since the Ancients ascended and died out the Asgard were left as the only active advanced race in this Galaxy, we watched over the races in this Galaxy but our home world is in the Ida galaxy and now we have another enemy far greater than that of the Goa'uld to deal with."

"What about the Nox and the Furlings?" Harry asked confused as to why Thor was bringing this up.

"The Nox have helped us as much as they can but they're technology is very personally based, they cannot help us in our war." Thor explained, "The Furlings have moved on from this part of space, out of even our communicative abilities."

"So what do you need from me?" Harry asked.

"One of the things that made the Alterans so powerful was their advanced technology. In the last ten thousand years since they left we have studied their databases and barely scratched the surface in understanding their technology." Thor explained. "Part of that research was the ability to ascend, though we can not replicate the process we can detect it."

"So you know I am partly ascended?" Thor nodded in response. "Is that what the Ancients called themselves?"

"For a time, though in most of the research they left behind they refer to themselves as the Ancients." Thor agreed.

"The Anqueetas?" Harry spoke shocking himself with the word he had never heard before.

Harry could've sworn Thor smiled. "That is correct, in their language that means Ancients. When you ascended you gained all of their combined knowledge of their technology. You need only access it." He explained.

"I cant access it, I can only just control the powers that I gained." Harry almost apologised but was cut off by Thor as he raised his tiny hand to the console. The window's view of the calm Nox planet vanished behind a screen of static. "What's that?"

"When I transported you up to the ship, your mind was temporarily connected to the _Baliskner. _The Ancient knowledge in your mind almost over loaded the ships computer systems with unreadable information. That is the evidence of what was copied before the ship severed the connection." Thor explained motioning to the screen.

Harry stood in shock as it sunk in. "So you need my help?" Harry asked.

"All we ask is that you rejoin the alliance formed between our two races and aid us when we need it. In return we will aid you." Thor finished with a formal bow.

Harry looked at the Asgard carefully and bowed in return in the same manner. "It would be an honour." He told him. "I think I might know where to start. I managed to get the database from a meeting place of the four races close to the Tau'ri world. It speaks of a space station built by the Alterans. Some sort of construction site for ships."

"Avaria?" Thor asked, "The Nox told me you mentioned it."

"That's what I could get from the database. As well as coordinates." Harry smiled. "Could you take us there?"

Thor nodded and Harry watched as the screen changed back to the outside view and then blurred as the ship left the surface and headed for space. Thor motioned for Harry to stand where he had been and tried to give Harry a quick lesson on entering coordinates into the ships computer.

Harry eventually managed to understand but it was Kel'ac who eventually took control and with his better understanding of alien technology the coordinates were soon entered. Thor glanced at the screen before turning back to Harry. "It will take us four hours to travel that distance." Harry looked at the map that was once again filling the screen even as he felt the ship leap into hyperspace and then gasped.

"Only four hours?" He asked shocked. "It would take any other race at least two weeks to travel that distance." The route led back passed Earth and then ten days of travel for a Melatai cruiser beyond that. He'd known the Asgard were advanced but he had no idea that they had gained such speeds.

Thor was teaching Harry and Kel'ac how to operate the _Beliskner's _communication systems half an hour later when the ship picked up a communication. Thor was about to ignore the encrypted message when Harry recognised the encryption as the one used by the Melatai military. He used his new found knowledge to intercept it and then entered the encryption code to listen in to it.

"_This is the Crisis. Priority message for Mage Kel'ac care of Melatai High Council. Routine scanning of Tau'ri surface activity in the region of designated Stargate area has revealed the appearance of a human life sign combined with a Goa'uld symbiote. Request immediate advice before taking action."_

Harry turned to Thor for permission before sliding one of the control crystals across the control console. "Crisis, this is Mage Kel'ac."

"Mage Kel'ac?" A voice came back across the link, clear and loud. Harry slid the crystal again and the young Captain's face appeared in the front view screen. Thor took a side step to avoid being seen making Harry grin. It was obvious that the Asgard were very guarded about who new them personally.

Harry nodded slowly at the Captain. A Mage he noticed and therefore his senior since he was a Warship Captain as well.

"I am Mage Olinar, Captain of the Crisis. We've registered a Goa'uld symbiote's signature in Stargate command. We can't pinpoint the signature any closer than that due to the rock above the signature." The man informed him as Harry watched Thor out of the corner of his eye as the little grey alien moved to another console and brought up a screen to the side of the main view screen. Two planets and a mini-representation of the _Baliskner _appeared. A green line joined the _Baliskner _to the larger of the planets that Harry guessed was _Avaria_, the line bent around and cut off to attach to the smaller planet. "We were thinking of contacting the Tau'ri to enquire." The Captain continued with only a slight pause.

"Remain in your position." Harry told him, "We are heading for a nearby planet with a Stargate, I will sneak into their facility and find out who this Goa'uld is and then act accordingly."

"How will you escape afterwards?" Olinar asked.

"Monitor for my arrival, once you detect me in Stargate command send a cloak capable fighter craft down to the top of the mountain. I'll escape to there."

"Understood." Olinar nodded before the communication cut out.

"Do you know how to create a symbiote tank?" Harry asked Thor. Thor nodded and brought up a schematic on the main view screen. A bright light burst into being on a small hexagonal tank on one side of the chamber.

"Will you need my assistance to penetrate the human's protective Iris?" Thor asked. "We have been monitoring communication around Earth and know that they believe you to be a Goa'uld."

"I have discovered an ability to control primitive technology with my ascended powers. I don't want you involved if I can help it." Harry explained. "Until they understand that the Tok'ra exist they shouldn't find out that we are allied."

"Very well. I will maintain sensor lock on the Melatai ship. When you return I will pick you up and transport you here." Thor told him. "We are in orbit around an uninhabited world." He told Harry after they both felt the jolt of extreme deceleration, surprisingly gentle when you thought about the speeds they had been travelling at.

"Thanks for the lift. As soon as this is done we'll get back to finding Avaria." Harry told him before grabbing his staff from where it had been sitting on the deck next to the console. He slung it over his back, grabbed the tank that he knew he'd have to lug around, even if it was only about a foot long and three inches wide and then was suddenly engulfed with the white light and loud whirl.

He shook his head at the weirdness of the last hour before stepping forward to the dialling device to the Stargate or the Astria Porta as he realised the Alterans had called it. Obviously the Tau'ri had guessed close since that meant Star Portal. It was weird that know he had met Thor more and more knowledge was coming alive inside of him. He even understood for the first time the actual mechanics of the Stargate as if he had always known it. The knowledge was just there. Completely irrelevant information of wormhole manipulation.

He pressed the seventh chevron and watched as the wormhole established. He strode towards the event horizon and paused. He shimmered as he vanished from sight, using his Mage powers to become invisible. He grinned as he concentrate and the empty space suddenly took on a slight white glow as he tapped into his ascended powers. He reached out with his senses through the wormhole and was surprised to find himself floating in a what he recognised to be the Gate room in the SGC on Earth. Around him were a few armed soldiers aiming on the close iris behind him. They couldn't see him where he stood and he realised with a shock that he wasn't actually there.

He didn't waste the opportunity since he knew that he would tire eventually and instead looked back at the closed iris and concentrated to forced it open. It twitched a bit at first and Harry heard someone shout out from the control room. Finally after concentrating some more it swirled open. More armed guards ran into the room as the blast shield over the control room went down. Harry glanced up at the lights in the room and with barely a thought cut off the power to them flooding the room in the red emergency lighting.

He let go of the ascended powers and opened his eyes again facing the wormhole light-years away. He stepped forwards hoping the red lighting would stop anyone from noticing the ripple of his entrance. His thoughts as he went through the wormhole centred on his sudden newfound understanding of the Gate precautionary measured that were preventing him from being torn into shreds by the immense gravitational forces within the tunnel.

He stepped aside as soon as he walked silently onto the metal grating of the ramp in the SGC and so as not to tempt fate dodged through the waiting guards and into the side corridor as the wormhole disengaged behind him.

"**Sergeant Silar, report to the Control Room."**

Harry grinned, at least they weren't just going to let it go as a fluke. The lights in the other room were already back on and the Iris was closed again even though there was no wormhole in the ring. Harry saw a tall man in a jump suit at the other end of the hall before he turned and ran up a short staircase and into the control room. He followed whilst being careful not to touch anyone or make any noise.

He walked into the computer-filled room and watched as General Hammond issued orders.

"I want to know exactly what just happened." He told Silar and a man on the computer that Harry recognised as Sergeant Harriman from his first trip to the mountain complex.

"The computer is running a Gate Diagnostic and we've got a team working on why the lights went out. As far as we can tell it wasn't to do with any form of power failure. It's more like the items themselves just stopped working." Harriman reported.

"Get on it. I want a report on my desk as soon as possible." Hammond ordered before walking up the spiral staircase. Harry followed the General into the upstairs briefing room taking in Jack, Teal'c, Daniel and Dr. Fraiser who had spent quite some time studying him when they were prisoners.

'_I'm confused,' _Harry thought to Kel'ac whilst they chatted about the Gate activation, '_How come I don't feel anything, when you said that I was constantly unconscious last time and you were in pain?'_

'_I can feel some sort of connection between your Mage powers and something on this planet.' _Kel'ac pondered. '_Perhaps that's what caused it.'_

'_Why isn't it effecting us in the same way now then?'_

'_Maybe because you were unconscious and injured last time?' _Kel'ac suggested whilst they both kept an ear on the irrelevant comments made by the three humans and one Jaffa in the room. '_Neither of us can answer that right now, perhaps Thor can help us after we find out what this Goa'uld is doing here.'_

Even as Kel'ac said it Teal'c stood and with a nod left the room, Harry, with Kel'ac's permission, followed closely hoping that he would lead them to this symbiote. If they knew that the symbiote was here then Teal'c wouldn't leave it unguarded for long. If they didn't know it was here then Teal'c would do nothing.

In the end Teal'c led then through the complex, through elevators and finally to a guarded door with the words 'Brig 01' on the door. So they had the Goa'uld in custody, which made Harry's job slightly easier at least. He slipped through the door behind Teal'c and then went for the other side of the room to where Sam was locked behind bars.

'_God, I knew Sam wasn't at that meeting, but I never thought it would be her that was taken over!' _Harry sighed, afraid for his new found friends. Even though Harry and Kel'ac had gotten to the other side of the room in only a second, Sam had still tensed though Harry hoped it was only because she had sensed Teal'c symbiote. Obviously even though Jaffa could only sense Kel'ac if he had control of Harry's body because of his magic's cloaking effect, the same wasn't true against symbiotes in a host.

Harry didn't have much time to think over the problems that being sensed might cause in the future since Teal'c had come to a halt a few paces from the bars with his hands behind his back.

"You have requested my presence?" Teal'c spoke calmly. Harry couldn't help but admire him, if he could talk so without emotion even when Sam had been taken as a host.

"**Jaffa!" **The Goa'uld demanded stepping away from the bunk bed that lined one side of the room, "**You must convince the humans to let me go."**

'_She's got guts at least.' _Kel'ac scoffed.

"They will not let you go." Teal'c said plainly.

"**They are impressive." **Sam, or not Sam conceded, "**The Tau'ri have become very powerful in the time since the Goa'uld reigned here. Certainly the System Lords will not allow this to go unchecked. I can provide the humans with information that can help them defend against attack." **

Harry and Kel'ac both noticed the slight clue there. Why would a Goa'uld offer information. Even if she was trying to trick her way out of her captivity, surely a Goa'uld would offer technology since that was what the Humans really needed. Harry shrugged it off and continued listening patiently.

"The humans of this world already have powerful help." Teal'c told her plainly referring to the Melatai, not that he knew that there was current a Destroyer hiding behind the Tau'ri's moon. "Already a Goa'uld attack has been thwarted."

"**You destruction of Apophis' ships did not go unnoticed, already a more powerful attack will be planned."**

"The humans of this world are not fools. They believe you are here to plant a seed of that destruction." Teal'c pointed out.

The Goa'uld came closer to the bars, almost up to the red lights that crossed the threshold. "**Not all Goa'ulds are the same." **Kel'ac tensed up slightly at the words knowing the truth behind them, "**There are those that oppose the System Lords and their ways. You must have heard of the Tok'ra."**

Harry almost gasped aloud at this revelation, though it could still easily be a trick. Teal'c seemed to not believe in the Tok'ra anyway. He stepped closer to the bars though still outside of arms reach. "All Goa'uld seek power and would betray their own family to achieve it."

"**Some seek power for a greater purpose." **The possible Tok'ra explained, "**Not every Goa'uld is an enemy to this planet. The Tok'ra are real, no matter what Apophis has told you."**

"I have yet to meet one." Teal'c said in the same way that disbelievers on Earth say that they have yet to see a miracle so they don't exist.

"**You have now,"** Sam said, "**I am Jolinar of Malkshur."**

Kel'ac almost took control of Harry in that instant before Harry nudged at him to be still. Harry knew that Jolinar had been a good friend of Kel'ac for more years than Harry could count. But Harry would need more convincing than that story but they couldn't get that until they were alone.

Teal'c almost ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him in his haste, obviously at war with trying to put proof into his childhood horror stories.

"**Show yourself, Ashrak!" **Jolinar spat.

Harry tensed, spreading his senses over the room in case there was another intruder besides himself. An Ashrak was a Goa'uld trained by the System Lords as assassins. They had a reputation of success and their way of killing was to torture the symbiote to death, thus taking the host with it.

"**I can sense your presence, you have done well to hide yourself but I know you are here. Show yourself." **Harry paused, but after an affirmative from Kel'ac he dropped the invisibility sighing as the drain on his powers stopped. "**A Child!?"**

"Hello, Jolinar." Harry said confusing the Tok'ra immensely, the Goa'uld rarely used their hosts' voices as it was a sign of weakness. "You haven't met me, I'm Harry."

"**A host?" **Jolinar took a step back at the realisation.

"Yes." Harry let Kel'ac take over as his head dropped to allow control and show Jolinar that he was switching. "**Hello, old friend."**

"**Who are you?" **Jolinar demanded.

"**I am Kel'ac of Denabar," **Kel'ac said simply with a small smile. "**The people of this world are a tad suspicious having not heard of the Tok'ra before but I assure you that they are a good peoples, on the most part at any rate."**

"**I knew that were wrong about you!" **Jolinar said with tears in her eyes. "**That traitor reported you dead."**

"**Traitor?" **Kel'ac asked.

"**Aanera," **Jolinar spat. "**He was the one to report you to the council saying that he had tricked you into revealing your presence as a traitor and then killed you. He was caught giving information about our base of operations a few months ago forcing us to move again."**

"**Am I cleared then?" **Kel'ac asked with hope in his voice.

"**You are, the council was devastated that you had been killed. They felt very guilty, only myself, Lantash and Selmak never believed them. What happened?" **Jolinar asked.

"**Selmak believed and they didn't listen to her?" **Kel'ac shook his head in sorrow, Harry reminded him that it was all in the past now. "**I was shot down entering this planets atmosphere and ejected. My escape pod was damaged in the explosion but I ended up washing up on a beach where my new host took me in before Telmar died."**

"**I am sorry to here of Telmar's death." **Jolinar sighed. "**He and Martouf were very close." **Martouf was Lantash's host, and Jolinar's mate.

Harry nudged at Kel'ac to ask for permission to talk and he took control just as his head bobbed again. He instantly rubbed at his now sore throat. "You can ramble on like that once my voice is broken. That hurts you know!" Harry muttered aloud, reprimanding Kel'ac for distorting his voice without realising it. "Jolinar, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"**Harry," **A smiled dawned across the captive Tok'ra's face. There wasn't any doubt in anyone's minds now that they were telling the truth. "**Thank you for saving Kel'ac's life."**

"Don't thank me yet, with the amount of complicated things he's having to put up with he might regret the action." Harry paused. "Have you allowed Sam to talk?"

"**Not yet, I did not believe that they would believe her either." **Jolinar admitted.

"Try being unconscious when they discover you're a host. Kel'ac had fun trying to explain that. The Tollans rescued me in fact." Harry boasted.

"**You are making quite a few allies." **

"What like the Asgard?" Harry smirked.

"**Not possible." **Jolinar protested.

Harry replied with a simple smirk before raising an eyebrow to let Jolinar know that he wanted to talk to Sam.

"Kel?" Sam croaked, eyes wide.

"Actually its Harry." He smiled. "Like my symbiote told you before. You have access to Jolinar's memories?" He paused as she nodded, "Do you believe us now?"

"Oh God, Harry." Sam cried, "I'm sorry. We didn't know."

"You could've at least given me the benefit of the doubt, your people are new in this Galaxy, there is much you need to learn before you can make brash decisions like you did." Harry sighed. "You trusted Narim, why did you not believe him?"

"You're right, we should've believed you." Sam gushed.

"I know, it was partly our fault, we should've told you to start with instead of lying and being unconscious last time we met wouldn't have helped." Harry explained. "Let Jolinar take control for now and we'll sort everything out later."

He had heard the door buzz to say someone was about to open it and in an instant he was stepping back and shimmering into invisibility once again.

Teal'c re-entered the room, after only twenty minutes of being gone, with Jack at his side. Teal'c had obviously been talking before they entered.

"Claims to be part of this group." Teal'c finished.

"Can you be sure he is who he said he is?" Jack asked.

"I cannot." Teal'c said truthfully.

"**Unfortunately, we do not carry identification."** Jolinar said flatly nearly making Harry laugh. He eyes were a lot brighter than they had been before Harry and Kel'ac had appeared and she almost seemed to be having a good idea.

"Okay, let's try to build a little trust here, shall we?" Jack said as if there was no way that he would ever trust Jolinar. "One of the Nasyan's we brought back was very badly burned, but somehow he just got up out of his hospital bed and disappeared. Who is he?"

Harry watched the light go out of Jolinar's eyes in an instant. "**It must be the Ashrak."**

Jack paused not knowing the name and looked at Teal'c. "It means Hunter." The Jaffa informed his team leader.

"A Goa'uld?" Jack asked as his jaw muscles tensed up.

"**Yes," **Jolinar interrupted Teal'c, "**An assassin of the highest rank that carry out the orders of the System Lords."**

"Who's he here to kill?" Jack asked.

Jolinar frowned as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "**Me."**

Jack paused and looked like he was going to ask something else when there was a knock at the door and Daniel poked his head in. Jack waved him back out and then he and Teal'c followed. Harry was quick to follow to see what they were thinking.

In the corridor again, Teal'c turned to Daniel and General Hammond to fill them in. "The missing Nasyan man is an Ashrak," He said bluntly.

Jack continued at Daniel's confused look. "A Goa'uld assassin sent by the System Lords to kill Jolinar."

"That's the Goa'uld in Sam?" Daniel questioned.

"It is." Teal'c informed them, "Jolinar once tried to overthrow one of the System Lords but was defeated when Apophis joined the battle. He escaped during the slaughter of his armies."

That wasn't what Kel'ac remembered and therefore Harry remembered. Jolinar had incited a rebellion amongst one of the System Lords armies and it had been squashed when Apophis had unexpectedly arrived to try to take the area. Obviously that was the way Apophis had spun the story so as to not have the same thing happen in his own army. Amusing how his own First Prime had shortly after defected.

"It seems this Jolinar is wanted in Goa'uld town." Jack supplied helpfully, but rather pointlessly.

"He claims to be a part of the Tok'ra." Teal'c explained to Daniel who recognised the word.

"Resistance?" Daniel asked though he knew it wasn't a direct translation. He knew that Tok meant against.

"The Tok'ra is an alliance of Goa'uld who oppose the System Lords. It was Bra'tak that first spoke to me of them, though most just believe them to be a myth." Teal'c explained.

The General spoke up for the first time. "Well this Goa'uld inside Captain Carter could be lying." He pointed out. "Spinning a tale to gain our trust."

"It's quite a spin." Muttered Jack.

"The sweep of the base has turned up no evidence of tampering of any kind." Hammond informed them.

Daniel frowned to collect his thoughts. "That's why Jolinar didn't reveal himself to be a Goa'uld. He was actually hiding out in that Nasyan man."

"Until he was hunted down by the Ashrak. The Ashrak must have realised that we might have helped him to escape through the Stargate and improvised." Teal'c summed up.

"So," Jack frowned, "We may have a Goa'uld out there who's on a mission to kill Carter."

"And we don't even know what he looks like." Daniel added helpfully.

"That isn't all." Hammond told the downcast group. "The diagnostic on the gate came back. The systems outright failed, but the security cameras in the Gate room show a ripple in the event horizon while the Iris was open."

"So we may have two Ashrak on our hands?" Jack asked but nobody bothered to answer.

Harry followed Daniel as he entered the Brig whilst the others left. He took his position near the opposite wall allowing Kel'ac to take full control so that both Sam and Jolinar would know he was there.

"**Daniel Jackson." **It wasn't a question by Daniel still answered in an affirmative. "**You care for Samantha Carter as much as O'Neill and Teal'c?" **This time she waited for an answer.

"Yes, I do." Harry felt infinitely sorry for Daniel, his own wife was a Goa'uld after all and facing this wouldn't be easy for him. Harry felt some of that sorrow. Sha're had been kind to him after he had been tortured by Apophis after all.

"**Yet, this is the first time you have come to see me." **She stated.

Daniel pulled out a notebook and pencil. "I came to see if you could give us a description of the Ashrak."

"**I will know his face only in the moments before he tortures me to death." **Jolinar had always been a dramatic one. "**Killing your friend along with me."**

"Well, there's no way he is getting in here." Daniel informed Jolinar, though it was obvious his concern was only for Sam.

"**You are not stupid Daniel, nor am I."** Jolinar stated simply.

"He doesn't even know for certain that you are on this planet, let alone on this base." Daniel argued.

"**He is Goa'uld, he will find me. It's what he does." **Jolinar sighed before continuing, "**Letting me go, trusting me, is the only way to save your friend."**

"Then I'm sorry." Daniel stepped forward, far closer than would have been safe if Jolinar meant him harm. He looked directly into Sam's eyes for the first time since entering the room. "I'm sorry Sam."

If it wasn't for the fact that Kel'ac currently had control of his body Harry might have dropped his invisibility and broken out with the truth to Daniel, who apart from Lia, was the closest friend he had made in his life. Harry had almost pictured Daniel as an true Uncle in the six days they had spent together when they had been left behind on Ernest Littlefield's planet.

"**Alive, I can be a powerful ally." **Jolinar almost seemed to be test Daniel now. "**Dead, I am useless to you."**

"Then you're going to have to give us more than empty promises." Daniel informed her stepping backwards as if he had only just remembered who he was faced with.

Jolinar seemed to be about to say something more but decided against it. Daniel didn't notice her hesitation as he was already leaving the room.

Harry didn't drop his invisibility but Kel'ac moved close enough to talk to Sam and Jolinar, thankfully not straining Harry's vocal chords. "The Ashrak will be here soon by my guess. We'll wait for him to arrive then kill him so that he doesn't kill anyone else."

"How do you know he wont kill someone on his way?" Sam asked concerned for her fellows.

"It's not their way, they're trained to go undetected. He wont start killing till he tries to escape." Kel'ac assured her. "We'll protect you if he gets to here, but we don't know what he looks like so we wont have much warning."

They didn't have to wait for long before the door opened and two guards walked in followed by a third man in camouflage that Harry's instincts just screamed Goa'uld. Jolinar tensed as well even as Sam screamed out to warn the two Human Guards. Harry was already moving however, he zapped both of the Guards with a brief knock to their sides with the now charged end of his Staff, the attack still invisible due to his magic.

The Ashrak watched stunned as the two humans fell to the ground as he aimed the gun at where their backs had been. He frowned as he looked at the weapon as if think that it had done the damage but then he realised the third symbiote that he could sense in the room that he couldn't see.

This realisation wasn't fast enough however to stop him from getting a broken nose as Harry jabbed him in the face violently with the blunt of his staff. The Ashrak wasn't stupid enough to check his nose but instead took Harry by surprise by firing the gun. It wasn't aimed well, especially against an invisible opponent, but still at such a small distance it couldn't miss and it grazed Harry's shoulder. It was enough to send Harry falling backwards against the wall.

An alarm started sounding, triggered by Jolinar stepping through the laser beam sensors in her cell. Before Harry could regain his balance he was visible. The Ashrak ignored him, probably thinking he was a simple child, regardless of the symbiote inside him. He ripped open the cell door.

"**Kree shak, Jolinar." **The Ashrak announced. "**By decree of the Goa'uld System Lords you will die with dishonour by the power of the Hara'kash." **

Jolinar's eyes widened before she responded. "**Hear this." **She spoke even as the device on the Ashrak began to glow silver. "**The days of the Goa'uld System Lords are numbered. Tell them that I died with hope. My death only feeds the fire that burns strong in the Tok'ra."**

The device activated and Sam and Jolinar screamed as one as the torture began. Harry didn't sit by and watch however, he stepped forwards pulling a dagger from his boot, closing the gap with magically enhanced speed he slammed the dagger straight through the back of the Ashrak's neck killing both host and symbiote instantly. The man fell to the ground in a heap.

"You and Kel'ac can tell the System Lords that yourselves next time you see them." Harry knelt beside Sam. "We don't have much time. Jolinar, now is the time to leave Sam. I will keep you safe and find you another host."

Jolinar only paused for a few seconds, probably to say a last farewell to her host, before Sam's body went rigid. Harry pried open Sam's mouth and gently pulled Jolinar out as she came free. He laid her on Sam's front whilst he carefully unscrewed the liquid filled tank and with and even shorter hesitation Jolinar slide inside. Harry closed the tank and put it inside his combat jacket again.

He looked down at a semi-conscious Sam. "Don't worry Sam. You'll feel a bit withdrawn for a while but you'll be fine."

Sam blearily nodded but couldn't find the energy to speak. "Tell the others of the Tok'ra, you are proof that we are not evil like the Goa'uld are." Harry stood, "I will see you soon, I promise."

A/N; There you go, I think that's got to be one of my longest chapters ever. I hope you all enjoyed it. There is a little bit extra going to occur along with this episode but it fits better with the events of the next chapter so I have left the chapter end here. Be glad, I was going to put it on a cliff hanger bit earlier on but then I took pity.

Please, everyone tell me what you think in a review. Thanks for reading.


	15. Avaria

Fighting the Gods

A/N; This is a transitional chapter. There is no link to the canon series although it happens immediately after 'In the line of Duty.' I've tried to describe the images in my head but if anyone gets what I am trying to describe and can do it better please tell me. Plus if anyone knows where I can get an image of the Ancient Weapons satellite from 'The Siege - pt 1' from Stargate Atlantis; Season 1, please send me a link.

**To clear up any confusion, including my own. Harry is about nine and a half. His tenth birthday will coincide with the two part Episode 'The Tok'ra' half way through Season 2. Which means that his 11th birthday will occur around the middle of Season 3. Thank you.**

Chapter 15; Avaria

**Cheyenne Mountain**

Harry, with Kel'ac inside and Jolinar outside, only just managed to get out of the mountain as red lights started flashing and a loud klaxon filled the air. Harry only just managed to get out before the huge concrete and metal door slid shut with a thump.

Harry barely paused before sprinting out of the tunnel and into daylight but as he turned to make for the mountain top he ran straight into one of the guards.

'_Oh, congratulations Harry. Way to make with the escape.' _Kel'ac laughed at him as he picked himself up.

"Stop!" Shouted one of the other guards whilst another grabbed his radio.

"Colonel O'Neill, this is gate defence. We've got an invisible intruder out here, we think he's heading for the surface." Harry didn't wait but he still heard the response.

"_Follow him!"_ Jack's voice came over the radio. The guard started shouting orders and at least ten people began following him up the mountain side.

It only took Harry ten minutes to reach the summit where he found a single Mage in battle gear standing near the summit. "Quick!" Harry called as he closed the gap, "We're being followed."

The Mage pushed a button on his wrist device and the cloak shut down showing a Melatai fighter jet. Its two engines glowed blue as it sat ready for launch. It was similar in shape to the Tau'ri jets, except it had a much more pointed noise and two sets of wings which were more angled towards the stern. It had only two seats and no hyper drive unlike the Shadow which was at least twice the size.

The Mage used his powers and leapt into the back seat and Harry jumped into the empty front seat just as his pursuers broke through the trees. Harry didn't hear what was shouted as the cockpit glass snapped into place taking on a blue tint. Even if the fighter, or Blade as they were nicknamed, didn't have shields like the Shadow they still had a localised shield around the pilots to protect them from shrapnel.

"You get us off the ground!" The Mage told Harry through his ear piece, "I'll get the cloak back on."

Sharp clicking sounds echoed through the ship. "Their firing on us!" Harry cried lifting the ship from the ground even as the cloak went online. Unfortunately the humans on the ground already knew where the ship was and just continued to fire at it.

"We've lost the cloak and one of the ion drives is offline." The Mage cried as they got out of range of the men on the mountain top but obviously not before they managed to knock out the cloaking device. "You pilot while I try to get the systems back online, we wont be able to break from the atmosphere without the second engine."

XOXOXOX

**SGC control room**

Walter at the control console listened to the radio chatter from the surface before turning to General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill. Daniel and Teal'c were currently with Sam who was still unconscious in the infirmary after being found on the floor of her cell.

"Sir?" Walter said to them, "The guards on the surface followed the intruder up to the mountain top where he was picked up by some sort of fighter jet. It cloaked but they managed to damage the cloaking device."

"Are we tracking it?" Hammond asked another technician.

"Yes Sir." The woman reported, "Colorado Airbase has two F-22 Raptors in pursuit."

"That was fast." Jack muttered but figured that they must have already been in the air. "Do we have audio?"

"Yes Sir." The same woman spoke again before flicking on the loud speakers.

"_This is Hatchett," _Said one of the Raptors, "_Target is in weapons range and seems to be damaged. One of its engines is not working."_

"_This is Control, please confirm that you can follow."_

"_This is Hatchett, confirmed, as long as it doesn't fix its engines. We're at maximum speed at the moment."_

"_Wait out." _The control centre went dead for a few moments. "_Hatchett flight you are cleared for weapons hot."_

"What are they playing at!?" Jack cried, "We cant just shoot it down! We don't even know who it is." The pilot seemed to have the same reservations.

"_This is Hatchett, please confirm your last." _Hammond grabbed at the phone on the console to call the pentagon, who were the only ones other than himself who could give such an order.

"_Confirmed, Weapons hot. Shoot it down." _Control told their pilots.

"_Received, switching to missile guidance computer." _There was a pause, then, "_Target locked. Wait. Target is diving, following."_

"The order came from the Pentagon, they would rather have the debris of the plane to study rather than letting it escape." Hammond sighed. He walked to the controls. "Hatchett Flight, this is Cheyenne Mountain. Advise extreme caution, target is far more advanced than anything you have faced."

"_This is Hatchett, received. Thank you." _There was another pause before "_Target levelling out at one thousand feet bearing 270. Target is in range. Two missiles away!"_

"_Cyclone, two missiles away." _Reported the second pilot.

XOXOXOX

**Blade**

"Gary! We need that engine back!" Harry told the Mage in the co-pilots seat behind him as he dived into a steep dive to try to put some distance between himself and his pursuers. The whining warning of the missile lock from the human fighter jets behind him made him fly all the more desperately. Once he levelled off he realised just how much the humans didn't want him leaving.

"Four missiles in the air!" Gary reported to him as he levelled off with a corkscrew. Harry pulled up into a vertical climb and craned his neck to watch as first the four missiles and then the two fighter jets banked into a climb to follow him.

Harry punched into his console to select one of the bombs before directing his voice at Gary. "And this manoeuvre is why they wouldn't give me a Blade. Inferno bomb away."

There was a clunk as a bomb fell out of the bay doors and the Blade shuddered at the odd action whilst it was in a steep climb. Almost immediately the bomb detonated in a huge fireball that ignited all four of the chasing missiles. The two fighter jets were forced to bank out of the climb to dodge the falling debris.

"I've almost got the engine back online, I just need more time." Gary told him.

Harry was about to comment when the computer reported four new missiles coming in from the ocean in front of him as they crossed the coastline now on a horizontal flight path. Harry noticed the two fighter jets coming back onto their tails and the warning started again that they were being locked onto.

"Oh this is just getting better and better." Harry muttered before a plan formed in his mind courtesy of Kel'ac. He tapped the control console to open a radio link to Cheyenne mountain that all of the military forces could hear and then spoke.

"General Hammond and all military forces, this is Kel'ac of the Tok'ra. I mean you no harm and was only protecting one of our own. Abort your attack and let us go and we will not be forced to shoot down out pursuers." There was silence so Harry charged the main turret.

"Your not actually going to shoot them down are you?" Gary asked.

"Nah, just show them that I could." Harry said before firing twice and letting the computer guide them. The top turret opened out of its own bay and unfolded, just like his Shadow had so long ago. Two bright blue ball of light flew from the turret and skimmed just above the two jets. Close enough to actually leave black marks on the top of each of them.

"Ninety seconds till those missiles impact, shouldn't you dodge." Gary asked nervously.

"You just worry about that engine." Harry told him. He still hadn't got an answer but the two jets behind him still hadn't fired which was definitely a good sign though with only one engine at his disposal they were gaining fast.

XOXOXOX

**SGC Control Room**

"_That was close!" _Shouted the lead fighter pilot through the radio. "_Cheyenne mountain please advise."_

"Why is a Goa'uld firing warning shots?" Jack asked curiously just as Daniel ran into the room.

"Sam's awake." He gasped, "She's going on about Kel'ac saving her."

Jack just looked at him gob smacked.

"_Whoa!" _Came Hatchett's voice across the radio again, not ten seconds after his last transmission. "_He just span his ship in midair. Cheyenne mountain, we are no longer tailing the target."_

Hammond clicked the microphone. "Hatchett, what do you mean you are no longer following him, where is he?"

"_Target is behind us. Flight breaking formation."_

"How did he get behind you?" Hammond asked again.

"_He ship just went into a lateral spin and pivoted round us. He's on my tail." _Hatchett reported. "_I cant shake him." _His voice was becoming very frightened.

Kel'ac's voice came across the speaker again. "_Cheyenne Mountain. Call off the pursuit or I will shoot this pilot down. I don't want to." _He did indeed sound sorry. "_But I will if forced to defend myself."_

"This is getting out of hand." Hammond sighed to himself.

"Sam did say he was trying to help us." Daniel argued, "And he hasn't ever done anything against us before."

Hammond made a snap decision. "All forces stand down. Abort missile launch." He snapped into the microphone. Above them it took all of two seconds for the cruiser in the pacific ocean to detonate its four missiles.

XOXOXOX

**Hatchett Flight**

The two F-22A Raptors fell back into formation and followed the alien space ship out over the ocean. They had both been amazed by the ships agility and speed, even with one engine out they were having to put on all their speed to keep up.

"_This is Cruise Port Royal, target sighted approaching on a direct vector."_

"This is Hatchett flight in pursuit of target aircraft." The pilot reported not wanting a repeat of getting their arses kicked all across the skies. "Do not engage."

"_Hatchett flight, this is Cheyenne Mountain." _A different voice than before spoke, "_What is the ship doing?"_

"It is low to the water, its weapons don't seem to be online and one of its engines is still offline." Hatchett reported. "It doesn't seem bothered by us. Maybe it is effecting repairs."

Almost as soon as he said it the other blue engine flashed on and the aircraft seemed to wobble as the pilot adjusted to its additional power. "This is Hatchett, the second engine in online again. Target is speeding up. Hatchett flight going to full military power."

All three ships sped up but the Tau'ri jets were forced to go to afterburners just to match the speed. A voice, that Hatchett recognised as the alien pilot, came over the radio.

"_Hatchett flight?" _The almost childish voice asked him before continuing. "_I must say that yet again my visit has been made interesting. Good flying."_

"_What's happening Hatchett flight?" _Cheyenne Mountain asked him as the blue engines before him flared.

"Target is accelerating." Hatchett told him in astonishment.

"_Can you follow?" _Cheyenne asked him.

"Not a chance. Target is doing at least Mach 2!" He reported. He watched as the alien aircraft darted across the water flying towards the Cruiser below pulling up sharply. A flash of blue indicated that yet more power had been fed into the engines before it rocketed upwards with a line of vapour trail behind it. "Target it going vertical."

There was a pause until they could no longer see the ship either visually or on radar. "We've lost the target. It gone up into the high atmosphere."

XOXOXOX

**SGC Control Room**

"Hatchett, return to base." Hammond spoke into the microphone before turning to Jack and Daniel. "That flight recorder should be interesting to watch." He said rather flatly.

"General Hammond. Space Radar is tracking the ship on a vector to fall into lunar orbit in twenty minutes." Walter reported after listening to the phone for a few seconds.

"I think we need to have a chat with Captain Carter." Hammond sighed and led them out of the room but was interrupted yet again by Walter.

"Sir. Space Radar reports a large blip moving out from the other side of the moon. They think it might be one of the Melatai ships that destroyed the Ha'tak." Walter reported nervously.

"It's probably been lurking their since the battle and is now picking up Kel'ac." Daniel suggested. "It's probably a good thing we didn't shoot Kel'ac down."

Jack shuddered along with Daniel at the idea of one of those Melatai ships seeking revenge. Hammond just gave them both a stern look. "Report to me if it does anything other than pick up that ship." He told Walter before leaving the control room followed by both Jack and Daniel.

They met Doctor Fraiser outside the infirmary were Sam was being looked after. "How is she?" Hammond asked the Doctor.

"Physically she's fine. Mentally, she is in a state of depression. She's not responding to anyone." The Doctor told them with medical calmness that belied the fact that Sam was one of her best friends.

"Do you know what's causing it?" Daniel asked.

"My best bet would be some sort of withdrawal. Maybe from the loss of the symbiote." Fraiser told them.

A phone just inside the Infirmary rang and Jack picked it up. He listened for a bit before thanking the other person and then hanging up. He turned to the General. "They've got the security footage from the cell room ready for us, Sir."

XOXOXOX

**Baliskner**

Harry restrained himself from blasting out this time since he had had at least some warning of what was about to happen. He had still been plucked from the middle of the Blade bay. He had already warned Gary about what would happen when he got to the _Crisis_ so at least it wouldn't be a shock to them.

"Do you mind if I just send a thank you?" Harry asked his little grey friend.

"Certainly." Thor didn't sound surprised. Harry moved over to the communications console and did just that, telling the Captain of the _Crisis_ to give his regards to the Melatai and Tollan high Councils.

By the time he had finished the _Baliskner _was already in Hyperspace for the one hour journey to Avaria.

"Can you manufacture a larger tank for Jolinar?" Harry ask Thor, who simply nodded and slide one of the crystals across his console. A plan for a tank appeared on the front screen before there was a flash of light on the table in the centre of the room. Harry walked up to the new tank and unscrewed the cap to the portable one. He allowed Jolinar to slide down his arm and into the larger tank. Harry explained to Thor who she was but knew that there was no way either he nor Thor could find a host without the Tok'ra and unfortunately only Jolinar knew the current location of the Tok'ra base and that was lost until they could find her a host.

"Perhaps the humans of Earth could help you?" Thor suggested.

"Maybe, that or the Tollan and Melatai." There were plenty of sick people on Melatai after the battles with Ra. "But we need to deal with Avaria first. I'm an Alteran, I should be using their technology to better this Galaxy."

'_Don't forget to ask about the pain you experienced when you were with the Tollans on Earth.' _Kel'ac reminded him mentally.

"Kel'ac's just reminded me, when I was on Earth the last time I went through this pain centred around a scar on my forehead. The scar had disappeared after Kel'ac bonded with me, but it reappeared while I was unconscious." Harry explained to an attentive Thor. "It disappeared as soon as the Tollan took me to the Nox home world. But it didn't reappear this time."

"When you were younger we monitored this scar of yours. It was the symbol of a bond between you and the man who killed your parents. I do not know what happened to this man only that the bond forms whenever you are on Earth or near it." Thor explained. "Your powers prevent this bond from causing you any physical or mental pain but when you were unconscious it must have been able to overcome your natural defences and try to form again. Causing you pain."

"That make sense." Harry agreed, as did Kel'ac since he had been the one awake at the time. "What can I do about it?"

"Until this human is truly dead there is little you can do. Only avoid being taken to the Tau'ri whilst both you and Kel'ac are unconscious. Sleeping or being knocked unconscious should not be a problem, again as long as you do not arrive on the Tau'ri in that state." Thor explained and Harry sighed with relief, at least he wouldn't have to deal with his old world until he was good and ready. And hopefully once he had the arsenal of the Ancients on his side. He remembered vividly the power of that spell that his parents murderer had cast on him and his mother. It was far more powerful than anything that he could wield or anything that the Mages of the Melatai had ever wielded.

Harry settled in to try to get the Asgard computer to synthesis a decently tasting food whilst he listened to Thor. "This Galaxy is almost overrun by the Goa'uld. We regret that they managed to gain so much power but the Asgard have been fighting against our own enemy in the Ida Galaxy, our home Galaxy, for the last five hundred years and we have been unable to bring enough military force into this Galaxy to restore order. At the moment we are holding the Goa'uld back as much as possible by protecting certain planets"

Kel'ac took control and Harry warned him not to abuse his voice too much. It was still a bit sore from earlier. "You mean the Protected Planets treaty." Kel'ac asked after dipping his head to show Thor who was in control.

"Indeed. Unfortunately we do not have the military force to ensue those planets safety against the Goa'uld." Thor explained. "We are advanced enough but we are too few."

"So it's a bluff?" Kel'ac asked in amazement.

"Yes." Thor answered simply after blinking.

"So you want our help?" Kel'ac worked out what was happening just as Harry did.

"With a powerful ship of the Ancients in this Galaxy we could focus on our own enemy." Thor admitted.

"So that's a yes then?" Kel'ac smiled.

"Yes." Thor blinked again.

"Sure, why not. We would anyway." Kel'ac told him, knowing that Harry would agree.

"There are other matters to discuss, once we arrive at Avaria we will see what we have at our disposal. Asgard ships are ready to assist you should we need it but I will remain here until you are set up to insure your safety and to assist you with the use of any Asgard systems that we add to the space station." Thor explained, "Though this space station is one of the last things that the Ancients built before moving on and therefore will hopefully be in good order."

"Are you going to be able to help if the power source are depleted, we are talking ten thousand years aren't we?" Kel'ac asked.

"We have so far been unable to replicate the procedure to harness Zero Point Energy, which the Alterans used to power their technology. However if power is a problem then we may be able to interface our own power systems to compensate." Thor explained. "Hopefully however that will not be a problem."

Even as Thor spoke the words Zero Point Energy, Harry and Kel'ac were swamped with the knowledge of what it was. "Power from a vacuum?" Kel'ac said rhetorically. "They created a bubble in subspace and then drew from it the free energy of the vacuum."

"We have been able to create the subspace 'bubble' however it causes problems to our hyper drive systems and subspace communications and we were forced to abandon the project." Thor sighed slightly before looking up at the screen. "We are approaching the designated coordinates."

The screen faded from the navigational screen just as the wavy purple and black streaks became darkness and stars. The planet below them was similar to Earth. It was more land than water unlike Earth but it seemed to be very similar in appearance. No moons circled it that Harry could see.

"There is three orbiting stations on scanners. The largest is on the far side but seems to be unarmed." A shocked look suddenly appeared on Thor's face. He looked back at Harry. "The other two stations are on either side of the planet to both sides of us. They are both powering weapons."

"Weapons, are you sure?" The map had not mentioned anything about weapons destroying them. In response Thor slide a crystal across his console and the view screen shifted into a magnified image of the nearest station. It looked unlike anything Harry or Kel'ac had ever seen. It seemed to be made up of an endless amount of hexagonal cylinders running parallel to a main cylindrical body. As they watched it twisted around so that the cylinders were facing them.

"We're being scanned." Thor told the waiting Tok'ra as they waited with baited breath. "The weapons are powering down."

Harry's console, the communication console, flashed as it received a message. Harry slide the control crystal onto the playback oval and a screen of information appeared. Harry scanned the Ancient text before turning back to Thor. "We've received docking procedures. Seems the scans either recognised the ship as an ally or me and an Alteran."

Thor nodded to tell him to proceed and Harry instantly copied the information to the navigational computer allowing the sophisticated Asgard computer to translate it.

"It would seem that power requirements wont be a problem." Thor spoke up as the _Baliskner _lined up to circle the planet passing surprisingly close to one of the weapons satellites in the process.

"I don't know." Harry sighed as he read the information from the screen, kindly translated into English for him, "We received that signal from one of the weapons satellites and the scan originated from them. We haven't registered anything from Avaria yet."

Thor nodded in agreement but was otherwise silent as they came into view of the station. It was the most spectacular thing that Harry had ever seen, or that Kel'ac had seen for that matter. The main part was standing at a 900 angle to the planets surface and must have been at least long enough to fit two of Earth largest buildings in end to end. The two tips were lined with spires whilst the length was hard to see due to its black material. Down the length in four places were curved platforms like sideward 'Cs' open to space. _(A/N; Think the Oberon from the newer Planet of the Apes if that helps)_ They all looked out in four different directions but three were at the cardinal marks and the fourth seemed to be at an odd angle giving the suggestion that the platforms could spin around the main section.

Any question of what the curved sections did went out the window when the ship slide between the two outstretched arms of one of the curved platforms and started to drift carefully towards the left hand curve. Harry caught a glimpse of another ship on the right arm proving that the arms were docking arms.

"Do you always dock along a whole platform like this?" Harry asked Thor.

"Not when in Space. We normally dock head on to allow for easy departure." Thor explained. "If I am correct, these platforms are construction platforms."

That explained it. They must be able to swivel around to allow for the construction of larger ships like transports. The _Baliskner _came to a halt and Thor brought up a schematic of the ship that showed that docking clamps were attaching to the hull all along one of the sides as well as large crane like arms that were swinging away from the platforms and adjusting themselves to hold _Baliskner _in place.

Thor turned to Harry. "My scans show that there is no atmosphere inside the station but there are power sources. Luckily the artificial gravity runs on the same principles as our and requires no energy input." He brought up a large scale diagram of the station. "You must go along this arm till you reach the centre. Go up ten floors to reach the main power control systems."

"Any idea why there is no power?" Harry asked.

"I cannot be sure but sensors indicate that power is available but just deactivated." Thor explained.

"What about the crane arms and docking clamps?" Harry asked at Kel'ac's insistence.

"They appear to run off of a secondary system."

Kel'ac took control being far more logical than Harry. "How are we supposed to travel without oxygen?"

Thor slide his crystal around his console a bit and, after a bright flash of light, there was an article of clothing on the centre table. Kel'ac still in control shrugged nonchalantly before donning the article whilst memorising the route still displayed on the screen. The space suit was no thicker than his normal clothing and only had a hood once Thor directed Kel'ac to press the right button on the arm control pad. A visor rose up and sealed against the material that crept over the back of his head.

It took a full twenty minutes and one redirection from Thor before they found the power room. In the centre of the gold and silver room was table formed between three hexagonal cylinders. In the centre of each cylinder was a hole with a strange crystalline feature poised half in and half out of the table. Harry's strange half knowledge of things Ancient knew that these were the devices that harness the Zero-Point Energy into the Ancient technology.

"Thor?" Harry spoke over the radio. "It looks like they just simply turned off the power when they left. I should be able to just switch it all back on by inserting the Zero Point Energy Modules." Harry turned to the control device even as Thor confirmed receipt of his message.

The device was complicated in design but turning the power supply on seemed to be simple. The console itself lit up as soon as he tried to touch a button making him jump backwards but after realising that that was part of its normal function he pressed one of the three hexagons on the left side of the console that were placed like they were in the room. Instantly a set of buttons on the right side of the console lit up. Obviously you selected the Zero Point crystal, or module, you wished to do something with before choosing what to do with it. There was a button labelled in the Ancient word for Activate so Harry tapped it.

On the far side of the table the ZPM slid down into the table and that whole section lit up in a strange yellow glow through the gold top of the table. Nothing happened to the station though.

"Thor?" Harry decided to confer with Thor before activating a second. "I've activated one of the three modules but the station isn't responding."

"_Most of our technology requires full power before it will initialise. You may need to insert all three modules before it will give you the required option." _Thor suggested.

"Well, here goes then." Harry sighed before repeated the process again twice. As predicted as soon as the last module lit up happily a screen on the right of the room lit up even though the room still remained in darkness. Harry moved over to it and read the Ancient righting with great trouble as some of the words were strange to him. "Thor, it opened a list of systems to restore power to."

"_What are the options?" _Thor responded.

"Life support, Shields, Control, Lighting, Transporters, Engines. Docking systems and Orbital engines are both in yellow." Harry pondered that for a moment before realising what it meant. "That must mean it is on secondary power. The others are red. There's also Secondary supply in red and a few others."

"_Try activating Life Support, Lighting and Control first." _Thor suggested helpfully.

Harry didn't protest and tapped the corresponding button for each on the console below the screen. As soon as he tapped Life Support the corresponding word on the screen turned green to show it was active before another option appeared. He tapped the button maximum. The same happened with Lighting which he chose minimum after reading through the explanation that at that level only the areas with a life form in them would be lit. When he pressed control it didn't ask for anything else.

"I'm going to activate everything else. Maybe you should meet me up here." He said as he opened his suits visor and took it off not liking the extra level of clothing now that the room was not so cold thanks to the Life Support systems.

Before he could even get around to activating anything else Thor appeared with the Asgard transport beam and looked around the room especially intrigued with the Modules in the centre of the room. Thor spent a while looking over everything whilst Harry activated all the other systems, leaving only Engines offline since he felt no immediate urge to accidentally leave orbit or worse set a course for the planets surface.

"Maybe we should head up to the control deck?" Thor suggested.

"Um, do you know where that is exactly?" Thor went to shake his head but almost as if the screen in front of Harry had read his thoughts a schematic of the station appeared with a green room at the very tip of the main column.

'_Maybe you should ask for a route?' _Kel'ac told him mentally though the screen seemed to follow Kel'ac thoughts as soon as Harry had heard them even if he wasn't Ancient.

A green line went up from there point midway down the column, down a hall before it disappeared and reappeared just behind the control room. "Maybe we should just do as it says?" Harry suggested meekly.

"I agree. The Ancients were capable of site to site transports thought they only used them from designated places." Thor explained as they left the room. "The Asgards only managed remote transportation after the Ancients disappeared. Before that we used the Ring devices that the Ancients supplied to us."

"Why didn't the Ancients ever design remote transport?" Harry queried at Kel'ac's suggestion.

"It is my opinion that they did not see a purpose for it and felt that it was obtrusive to privacy to be able to transport someone anywhere." Thor explained.

By the time they had finished their conversation they were stepping into a small empty room with a single screen. The door closed behind them and Thor just looked at Harry expectantly as a panel on the wall slide up to reveal a screen with a full schematic of _Avaria_. All over the display were small red dots. Harry found one at the tip of the column and tapped it.

They felt nothing before the door slid open before them. But outside the little room the long corridor had disappeared and been replaced by a single shorter corridor with three doors. One at the end and one on either side. They ignored the side doors in favour of the one that was sign posted as control in Alteran.

They entered into a large open room but they were on the second floor of said two floor room and walked immediately onto a catwalk that split into two to head to the right and left. There were two large glass fronted rooms on their floor.

"A Stargate?" Harry muttered in shock as he stared at the familiar ring standing below them on the other side of the room in the section with only an open area on both floors.

"The Ancients were well known for placing Stargates in their space stations and cities as well as on planets. If I am correct than one of the second level control rooms is for controlling the Stargate and the other for controlling _Avaria_ itself." Thor suggested.

They spent a few minutes looking in both rooms and found out that Thor's guess was in fact correct. Apart from the control rooms themselves there was an offices linked to each control room which led on to the rooms to either side of the first corridor. They were obviously designed as quarters for the Alterans in charge of Avaria and in charge of the Stargate.

Harry found himself looking over one of the main computers in the _Avaria _control room looking over the stations immediate status. Where they were. What it had done for the last ten thousand years. What sort of structural condition it was in. Then something that he really did think was cool caught his eye.

"Thor!" He yelled across the two story room at the Asgard who was busy in the other control room. "You have got to see this!"

The Asgard strolled in at a human pace which Harry supposed was actually quite fast for an Asgard of only four foot. "What is the matter, Kel'ac?" He addressed.

"Actually it's Harry." He corrected.

"Perhaps we should alter the output of your voice whenever the symbiote is talking so that people can distinguish between you without endangering your voice." Thor suggested helpfully.

"Never mind that now. Look at this." Harry pulled up an image of the station and highlighted three ships docked to the arms. The _Baliskner _went automatically blue whilst another the same size on the opposite arm and one on the top most platform just down from them went red. "The Alterans left them behind when they shut down the station. According to the construction computer they are both in perfect working order with their engines powered down."

"You are most likely correct." Thor said whilst trying to decipher the Ancient writing.

"That means I can hold up my end of the bargain." Harry pointed out.

Kel'ac took over with a dip of his head to show Thor that he had switched. "From this and what I already know of Goa'uld technology these ships are far more powerful than anything the Goa'uld have." He paused looking over the controls. "Hang on." He played with the computer for a few moments before the screen flashed and the symbols took another form. Asgard.

Thor nodded gratefully before reading the information on one of the ships. "They are almost identical in weapons power and shield power to the _Baliskner_."

"I thought the Ancients were more powerful than the Asgard?" Harry asked. "According to this, these two ships are brand new."

"The Asgard have had ten thousand of your years to develop our technology. If the Ancients had had the same amount of time they would still be more advanced than us." Thor explained. "Still, many of the systems on these ships are more advanced. Even a look at the power sources of either would be a great help to the Asgard."

"Well, I can only operate one." Harry pointed out. "If you stick around for a bit to help me out with some Asgard systems then you can have one."

"Which systems do you need?" Thor asked immediately. His voice didn't change but it was obvious that the Asgard really wanted that ship.

"I'd give you the second ship regardless but I want to know if we can incorporate the Asgard transportation beam into the Alteran ship." Harry suggested.

"Very well, I was going to suggest that at any rate. I will need your help interfacing it with the Ancient controls." Thor told him.

"Well, It's been a long day for me at least. I'm going to put myself up in this set of quarters." Harry said pointing behind him to the station commanders office and rooms. "Feel free to use the other set and change it to your liking."

With that Thor disappeared in his usual way, probably to his ship to get something or other. Harry just sighed and shut of the computer before heading into his newly claimed room. He was wearing everything that he could call his own.

'_You know, we are going to have to do some serious planning tomorrow.' _Kel'ac pointed out.

'_What, like how I am going to eat?'_

'_Well, yes, that.' _Kel'ac agreed. '_Plus what we are going to do with Jolinar. How to find the Tok'ra when we don't have Jolinar's knowledge. Whether you want to rejoin the Tok'ra.'_

'_That a question for you to answer, Kel.' _Harry pointed out. '_Not having faith in you was a crime against you. Whether we join with them again is completely up to you. Though if you want my opinion I say we find Martouf and Selmac and tell the rest to go sod off.'_

Kel'ac laughed at the image of him telling the Tok'ra high council to 'sod off' especially since none of them would have a clue as to what he meant. With that image in their minds and rather less weapons and clothing shrouding them they fell down against the strangely hard looking yet comfortable bed and slipped off into an exhausted sleep.

Though neither knew that only Kel'ac would sleep undisturbed.


	16. The Constellation

Fighting the Gods

A/N; I'm really sorry for the delay, I was away for a while without my laptop and have only been back five days but this chapter has been really hard to write, so I apologise if it is a bit strangely written and I also know that I haven't update my other stories yet but they will come in due time. Please read and review.

This chapter is set up until and including the Season 2; Episode 6; 'Thor's Chariot.'

About Hogwarts; I've been receiving a lot of reviews about if Harry will go to Hogwarts. So far as I have planned he will not, however he will go to Hogwarts but I haven't planned for that until at least his third year which will be about half way though season 5. So it will a long time. The Wizarding world do not know of him yet however when he turns 11 and doesn't appear then they will know.

Chapter 16; The Constellation

**Avaria**

Harry looked around the vast whiteness around him. The last thing he could remember was staring at the darkened ceiling of his new room in Avaria wishing Kel'ac goodnight. As he thought of his symbiotic companion he suddenly realised that his friend was missing from his mind. With this realisation he remembered the only other time that he had been in this situation and that was when he had first spoken to the Ascended Beings known as the Ancients.

"Hello? Why did you bring me here?" Harry called into the emptiness feeling rather unsure of himself without his nearly two thousand year old companion.

"Because your position in this Galaxy has become risky to us." A young voice spoke from behind him. Harry spun but there was nobody there.

"We must set some rules." A woman's voice spoke from the other direction before he could speak.

Harry didn't get a chance to question them before he was interrupted by yet another voice. "We have given you leeway when it comes to your powers because of how you gained them however we must have you keep to certain rules now that you have access to your Alteran knowledge and your ascended powers."

"They're not even that powerful though." Harry finally got in.

"But they will grow as you do." The first, young, voice spoke again.

The woman from his other side spoke again in a clear voice but still he couldn't see anyone. "We have to take steps to ensure that your powers and our technology doesn't fall into the wrong hands."

"With your powers, why cant you just kill the 'wrong' hands and have done with it?" Harry asked.

Suddenly the woman appeared as if she was stepping out from a white fog. "The humans have enemies. The Asgard even have enemies. So do we. Some of us that ascended did not wish to leave the lesser races alone and broke off from our council to take the places of their gods, much as the Goa'uld have done with the Jaffa."

A young boy appeared though Harry knew he was much older than he looked. "If we act in the same manner then it makes us as bad as them. We forbid them to act in the Galaxies that we inhabit but that is all we can do. If we force a different outcome in this Galaxy then we open it up to them to act. You do not want them in this Galaxy."

Harry nodded seeing the sense but not really having a clue as to what they were talking about.

"We will set three rules that you must not cross." The still invisible one spoke. "The first is that in no circumstances can you use your ascended powers to take another life or cause the death of an enemy."

"The second," Spoke the boy, "Is that you must stick to the old laws of the Great Alliance. No Alteran technology can be shared with less advanced races without a joint decision from all parties. We will leave it up to Thor to decide when the right time is to share your technology. Remember that most of our technology can be turned into a weapon of some kind."

"Can I still use the technology to help people?" Harry asked him, "Like how Thor asked me?"

"How you decide to use the technology is up to you." He replied before fading into the fog again.

"You will not necessarily understand this rule at this time but it is one of the most important." The woman spoke just as the great whiteness faded slightly and started to take the shape of his ceiling. "You may not counter any of our acts."

Before Harry could question the strange rule he was suddenly awake again. He shot to his feet even before Kel'ac was fully awake.

'_What the hell?'_ Kel'ac asked using one of Harry's favoured words.

'_Look at the memory, I still don't know what really happened.' _Harry replayed the message for his companion to view even as he left the room to find Thor as start their projects.

XOXOXOXOX

**Three weeks later**

Harry and Kel'ac had spent a long three weeks on the Alteran construction yard learning everything he could, which was quite a bit with Kel'ac's assistance. Thor had stayed for the majority of the time but having done everything he could, including downloading a copy of the Asgard Technological database into the stations computer, had left only two days ago.

Together they had worked out how to run the station at near optimal proficiency. The station was designed for only a six person crew so it was hard work to get going but rather simple to do since everything that Harry tried to do became easy as the knowledge locked in his mind came to the forefront.

Harry and Thor both knew that even with Harry's new ship, newly called the Constellation, he wouldn't be able to do any more than the Asgard could so they searched through the stations database and eventually found a joint project that had been postponed many thousands of years ago. A ship as large as Avaria and more powerful that ten of the Constellation type ships. The Alterans had designed it long ago but since they were the most powerful race by far the construction of it had been deemed as unnecessary. Thor came up with the problem though. To build it they would need far more resources than the Station had to offer. Thor had offered as much as the Asgard could spare but they were already strained. It was then that Harry had realised, with his hidden knowledge, that Avaria was placed in orbit of this planet for a good reason. There were mining facilities in the hundreds on the planets surface that could supply nearly all of the required material and with the Asgards to supply the more finite materials for the weapons and computers they would be able to build it.

The planet below them had a Stargate on it even though the station had its own which if allowed would take priority over the land based one. Harry decided it would be a good idea to build some guards around the area of the Stargate in case someone did take an interest in the planet. So in the last few weeks the internal construction docks had been working on building his defenders. Ten forty foot, shielded, robots with enough weapons to take out a small army of attackers. He had positioned them on the tops of the hills around the Stargate which was set up in a vast plain near to five of the mines.

He had also had to build four shuttle type cargo ships to transport the raw materials since the station didn't have the advantage of the Asgard beaming devices that the Constellation and the new ship would have.

Now as he watched all four of the crescent shaped docking arms swung into the same position around the main section of the station. His new ship would be started.

For now he would do what he could to help in the Galaxy but once his new ship was completed the Goa'uld had better hope they hadn't pissed him off too much.

A blue light began to flash in the corridor as well as a low warning alarm. Harry had set Avaria's computer to set off the alarm in case of signals received from the Asgard since he didn't have a full complement of people in order to run the systems.

Harry pushed a button on the underside of his new bracer around his left forearm that he had built many of his personal systems into, including the Goa'uld hand device, a personal shield built by the Alterans that he had discovered in the storage bays and among other things an uplink to the _Constellations _onboard computer and whilst he was on _Avaria _its computer as well. It was this uplink that he activated by pressing the button on the underside. He then tapped on of the buttons on the topside to activate the new Asgard Beaming device installed into the _Constellation._

His world flashed white before becoming the Control Room of his new ship. The room, normally designed to be operated by a Captain, Navigator, Pilot, Engineer, Weapons and Defence officers and lastly a communications and sensor officer was rather large and empty at the moment.

He appeared near the front of the room before a large bent window that looked out over the large ships upper surface. He spun instantly and made for one of the three large consoles set up for two of the command positions respectively. On the rooms far right at an angle to face the centre and the window at the same time was where the Weapons and the Shields were operated. In the middle of the room was the Navigation computer and Pilot's controls whilst on the right was the Engineering/Sensor/Communication desk which monitored not only engines, sensor logs and signals but also all the ships functions like life support. A large padded chair sat in the centre of the room in front of the Pilot/Navigation console so that the Captain could hear everything in the room and keep an eye out of the window at the same time. From that chair he could also access all of the ships functions. This Control Chair was what allowed Harry to run the whole ship by himself. He ignored the chair in favour of the Engineering console so that he could activate the incoming signal.

A hologram of his new friend appeared in the centre of the room just in front of the window. Harry moved to confront him knowing that the _Constellation_ wouldn't allow Thor to see past the consoles to the people behind them. An idea that Kel'ac had had so that if he spoke to a Goa'uld they wouldn't know that Harry was alone.

Harry let Kel'ac take over and knew that the Asgard device Thor had made and placed on Harry's collar bone would activate as well.

"**Thor!" **The device distorted Harry's voice whenever Kel'ac was in control without harming Harry's vocal chords. "**We did not expect to hear from you so soon."**

Thor bowed his head slightly before responding. "Greetings Kel'ac, Harry. I am transmitting from the Ida system." Thor informed them, "One of the Halls on one of our protected planets has been activated."

Thor had explained the protected planets to them during their stay together. The Halls were normally legend among the people of the worlds in question which were dedicated to the representative Asgard that had placed them there. The Halls were designed so that when the protected civilisation had advanced to a high enough intellectual level that they could pass the tests in the Halls they could speak to the Asgard in their true form.

"**Do you need us to check it out?" **Kel'ac asked.

"The Hall will allow us to view the events in real time." Thor explained. "We will first find out if they are worthy and then perhaps you can meet with them with me. I will send to you the transmission encryption. They have already completed the first test."

Thor faded just as the communication console beeped. Kel'ac activated the system and they instantly found themselves standing in a dark cave lit only by flame torches fixed to the walls.

Three figures stood at the other end of the cave staring intently at a set of symbols on the walls. Well actually only one of them was, one of the others just stared at the first whilst the other shone an electric torch around the room searching for anything of use.

Harry took control as he realised who he was sharing this cave with. The shortest member he didn't recognised but the other two wore the rather distinctive uniforms of the Tau'ri. Daniel was the one staring intently at the runes whilst Sam was muttering to herself as she studied the room.

"Daniel," Sam sighed, "We don't have time for this."

"Well," Daniel barely looked at Sam, "The faster we solve the riddle, the faster we get whatever Thor's might is."

"Is Thor testing us?" The shorter woman asked fearfully.

"I figure it's some sort of safeguard." Daniel theorised. "He wants to be sure that whoever finds the weapon is smart enough to understand the technology and use it wisely. It's like he wants to be sure his children have grown up enough before he hands them the keys to the armoury, which might not have been a bad idea if they'd done the same thing on Earth."

Harry snorted in amusement before tensing up in case they heard him.

"They cannot see or hear us." Thor said abruptly from his side making him jump.

"Damnit Thor." Harry cried, his voice back to normal without Kel'ac's influence, "I swear you do that on purpose."

"I do not believe that they will pass the test." Thor spoke over them as they chatted about a set of pictographs on the wall.

"We're not on Earth are we?" Harry asked his little friend.

"We are on a planet called Cimmeria." Thor explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Those are Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson of SG-1." Harry told them waving in the general direction of the two Earthlings as they discussed their task. "You call this place Cimmeria?"

"Yes." Thor stated simply, seemingly not concerned with the news.

"We may have a problem then." Harry turned to face the small Asgard. "When I was stuck with SG-1 for a few days they told me of a trip to a planet called Cimmeria where they were forced to destroy something called Thor's Hammer to rescue Teal'c."

Thor looked at the two Earthling sharply. "My ship is too far away to do any surface scans."

"Can we talk to them?" Harry asked.

"No," Thor stated. "Doing so would break the protected planets treaty. Only once a race has advanced enough to solve the Hall may we communicate with them."

"Damnit." Harry swore again. "They could be being attacked right now and we wouldn't know it."

"Not if the Hammer was destroyed." Thor agreed.

"I'll be back shortly, I am going to get the _Constellation _moving." Harry didn't wait for a response before stepping out of the circle on board his ship and moving straight to the control chair. As soon as he sat down it slid forwards and then leant backwards so that he was comfortable.

He shut his eyes as his head was filled with everything he needed to know about his ship at that instant. Everything from the docking clamps attached to the hull to the charge status of the Hyperdrive engine. He pulled up the star chart supplied by Thor and found Cimmeria even as he told the ship to unclamp and move away from _Avaria._ He also told the ship to lock onto Jolinar and her tank and beam it on board from its place in his quarters on the station.

He found Cimmeria easily and told the ship to go to Hyperspace and alert him when they arrived before deactivating the chair and looking around him briefly. The Station was dropping away from the window as the ship backed out and down from its docking arm before spinning to face the direction it wanted to go.

The scene was different when he rejoined Thor in the Cimmerian cave. The group was looking straight at a holograph of a tall, broad shouldered, man.

"There is no shame." The image told them in a deep powerful voice, "Perhaps in more time you will have come of age."

Daniel came up and stuttered out a request for more time. Thor glanced at Harry as the image lifted its hammer to return them to the surface.

"Give him more time." Harry told his ally who nodded. The image froze with a clap of thunder.

Daniel turned back to the Norse runes on the left wall. "Norse runes were ideas, but in later years they became letters. But they were also numbers. Three, fourteen, fifteen, nine. It's no use. It doesn't mean anything."

"Yes, it does." Sam interrupted as Daniel sighed. He turned sharply to look at her. "3.14159! It's Pi."

"It's Pi?" Daniel asked the holographic image of what Harry guess was supposed to be Thor. "That's what you wanted us to figure out. Right, Pi is an Earth term, we have to depict it somehow."

He glanced around the room before seeing the four shapes carved into one of the walls. "On the Geometric shapes?" He half asked and stated.

"This has to be it." Sam put in. Thor turned and nodded as Harry who nodded in return.

"My ship is still two hours away." Harry told Thor as Daniel and Sam played with the circle on the wall.

"If it is true that the Goa'uld are attacking then I will send a representative for this world to your ship to help you." Thor told Harry just as Daniel pushed on a red globe that had been hidden under the circle.

Daniel, Sam and the shorter woman turned around to look at the hologram as Harry watched Thor disappear and then reappear in the cave. It was obvious then what the difference was. Before Harry and Thor had been viewing the scene in their heads whilst now Thor was actually a hologram projected into the cave.

"Oh, my god." Daniel whispered in shock as he looked at the four foot alien.

"I am the actual one." Thor spoke, "Whom you know as Thor."

The three just looked on in shock and Harry realised all other again that whereas he had gotten used to aliens like Thor, the Earthling hadn't.

"Daniel, this is uncanny. It looks just like the description of the Roswell Greys back home." Sam told Daniel in awe.

Daniel smiled passed his own awe. "I guess there is some truth to those stories after all."

"You think the Asgards may have visited Earth?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Daniel grinned.

"I am Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet." Thor interrupted as if he hadn't just been the topic of conversation.

"How can this be?" The short woman whispered.

"In the ten-span since I created this world, you are the first to reach this level of contact. You've finally grown wise enough to see me in my true form." Thor told them being careful to keep to the rules until they offered information.

The woman gestured to Sam and Daniel. "These are the wise ones. I would never have come this far without their help."

Sam stepped forward facing the woman. "Gairwyn, it's a hologram. It was probably recorded a thousand years ago. It cant hear you."

"On the contrary." Thor said as Harry laughed, unheard by any of them. "My image is a living transmission. I am communicating to you from my quarters aboard the Asgard ship _Biliskner_."

"You mean you're the real Thor?" Daniel gasped, Thor said nothing. "This is great, we need your help. The Goa'uld, they're here."

"Impossible." Thor told them even though he and Harry now knew that was true. "Cimmeria is a safe world."

Harry had heard enough. He stepped out of the circle again and came back to his control room on the _Constellation._ He walked out through the back of the control room to his personal quarters. Jolinar was in her tank on the side of the room, safely installed in case of any eventuality.

He picked up his weapons and strolled back into the control room in time to see the white flash of an Asgard beam.

The woman, Gairwyn, appeared out of the white light and stumbled in shock, collapsing lightly to the ground. Thor's face appeared on the screen after Harry opened the hail from the _Biliskner_.

Harry ignored Thor in favour of the poor woman collapsed on his floor. "Greeting Gairwyn." Harry spoke kindly as he knelt by her side. She looked up.

"You're like us?" She stammered out.

"I am an alien, just more like you than Thor there." He said as he waved at the screen. He helped her up. "You're onboard my ship, the _Constellation_."

"But your just a child, you can not be more than eight seasons old." Gairwyn gasped.

"Actually I'm three months short of ten." Harry grinned.

"Harry's race is an ally of ours." Thor explained from the window, now a large view of the Asgard's own control room. "The Goa'uld have broken our treaty by invading your world and therefore Harry's ship is on the way to solve that problem."

"Which means I am going to kill a few Goa'uld." Harry said cheerfully.

"I am busy at the moment however the Asgard High Council have agreed to send one of our research ships to Cimmeria to help rebuild your world and its defences." Thor told her before the connection cut out.

"It will be another hour and a half before we reach your world. I can show you to a room if you wish to get some rest." Harry offered.

She agreed and Harry led her to a nearby room just thirty seconds away from the control room before he settled in for the short journey studying the information on the new ship's systems.

XOXOXOXOX

**Cimmeria**

"That's timing for you." Jack chirped happily as Sam and Daniel came in through the cave entrance where SG-1 and the Cimmerian had been hiding out. "The party's about to begin."

The cave was simple and well hidden from the outside by several fallen rocks and had a good vantage point for defence across the steep slope that the Jaffa would have to climb to reach them.

"They're getting pretty close, how many are out there?" Sam asked glancing toward the entrance out of habit.

Teal'c, who was standing to one side of the cave entranced, replied in a flat tone. "We are approximately out numbered twenty to one."

Daniel and Sam didn't bother to reply so Jack turned to Daniel. "Daniel, you look suspiciously empty handed."

"Um." Daniel flinched. "Yeah."

"Yeah, what?" Jack snapped as he checked his M-16's ammo clip.

"There's nothing, Jack." Daniel admitted.

"Nothing?" Jack repeated though he obviously wasn't too surprised.

Sam took pity on Daniel and tried to come to his rescue. "Well, we did meet the real Thor."

Jack's eyes did widen in surprise but only for an instant before his face switched to his sarcastic face. "Oh really?" He said, his tone matching his face exactly, "Nice fella?"

Daniel looked ready to defend himself but was interrupted as a loud whine filled the air followed ending in a loud thump as the cave shook and dirt and small stones rained from the ceiling. They were under attack.

"All right, here we go." Jack announced as he got up and headed out of the cave to face the onslaught followed by the rest of his team and the adults among the Cimmerians.

Outside they all took positions behind several of the large boulders that surrounded the cave entrance and drew aim on the gathering of Jaffa along the not so far away treeline. A large golden weapon sat on a stand in the centre aimed carefully at the entrance to the cave. Behind it stood Heru'ur in his golden version of his Jaffa's armour. A single Horus guard stood between the large weapon and the cave's defenders.

Another whine began originating from the large weapon. Teal'c flinched before taking cover telling the others to shield themselves as well. All there dove behind their rocks as the weapon fired hitting just above the cave entrance sending trees, dirt and rock flying in all directions.

"Intruders from the Chaapa-ai, throw down your weapons." The Horus Guard yelled after his bird helmet retracted. As in response the Cimmerians behind them drew daggers, axes and swords from their belts and held them ready. "Surrender now and the slaves of this world will be allowed to live to serve Heru'ur. Fight and they will all die!"

"Colonel," Sam pointed out, "We don't have enough weapons to go around."

"They will all be killed, O'Neill." Teal'c added his two cents. "Woman and children included."

Daniel turned to Jack in defeat. "If we are responsible for this invasion, we cant allow that to happen."

Jack paused to think, looking over his own team mates, the Cimmerians still ready to fight to the death behind them and then finally at the horde of Jaffa just itching for a fight below them. Eventually he sighed and held his M-16 in the air to show the Jaffa that they were surrendering. Daniel, Sam and rather grudgingly Teal'c copied him slowly.

Jack turned to one of the Cimmerians who had taken the role as leader. "Take care of your people."

It only took the Jaffa a few minutes to gather them all up and start the trek to where they had seen the great pyramids being built to land the three Ha'taks that were soon to land from their place in orbit.

XOXOXOXOX

_**Constellation**_

Harry had collected Gairwyn and brought her back up to the Control Room in time to drop from orbit. He had to catch the poor woman as the ship rapidly stopped as the purple and black swirl of Hyperspace shifted into the blackness of space.

It only took the _Constellation _a second to sort through all of the new sensor reading before the lighting flashed red to show that they were in a hostile situations. Harry could see the world that Thor had told him was Cimmeria on the left of the large window.

"Please take a seat, Gairwyn, and do not be afraid. They are no match for my ship." He assured her as he saw that she had gone pale with the flashing lights. Harry moved to Engineering console to check the scanners himself. Three Ha'taks were registering on the scanners as well as three landing platforms on the surface and countless Jaffa signatures. Harry set the communications to hail the Ha'taks on his signal before moving to the tactical console to power the weapons. The shield had automatically charged at the first sign of other ships.

He made his way to beside Gairwyn again after directing the _Constellation _close the gap between him and the enemy ships. He tapped first the interface button on his bracer and then hailed the Ha'taks which were then magnified on the screen so that all three were displayed nicely in the window, though because of their exit trajectory they were the opposite orientation to the _Constellation._ The images upside down in the screen. A green and a red column beside each one showed its current shield and weapon output against its predicted full amount. All three were showing one hundred percent of efficiency on the shield but there weapons were not yet powered.

His bracer beeped just as the Engineering console behind him echoed it. His hail was being answered. The centre third of the screen filled with the picture of a first prime of the Jaffa with Heru'ur's symbol in gold on his forehead. "Surrender your ship now and you will be allowed to live and serve our God, Heru'ur."

"Wow!" Harry almost laughed, "You guy's don't waste any time do you."

The Jaffa snapped something over his shoulder that Harry missed but he caught the drift of it when the now slightly minimised image of the three Ha'taks glowed red and the red columns filled to show that their weapons were at full power. Harry got serious.

"You are in direct violation of the Goa'uld treaty with the Great Races. As representative of the Ancients I order you to back down and retreat from this region of space." Harry commanded despite his obvious status as a young child.

"I serve only Heru'ur. You have no power other him." The Jaffa said pompously.

"This is your final warning. Leave this space or be destroyed." Harry warned his opponent.

"You are but a child!" The Jaffa mocked with a laugh. "Surrender your ship and I will allow you to flee home to your pitiful mother."

Harry growled at the insult. '_Your turn, Kel'ac.' _They had decided long ago to not make it a secret about who he actually was, if it helped prove to the Jaffa that their Gods weren't really Gods and help them see who they should really fear then it was through this.

"**Jaffa, here me!" **Kel'ac took over activating the device attached to his collar bone. "**I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra. The Goa'uld are not Gods, you bow before a false idea. Free yourself and your brothers and fight against that oppression."**

"Sha'lokma'kor!" The Jaffa ordered as he turned away from the screen. The screen blanked out back to the original image of the three Ha'taks which were now much closer, visible on the normal screen, and this time the right way up since Harry had ordered the ship to align with them.

"What did he say?" Gairwyn got up the courage to ask him, though she was very pale after listening to Kel'ac introduce himself.

"**It means 'Kill Them.'" **Kel'ac told her simply before Harry took back control as Gairwyn paled further.

"Please don't be afraid of Kel'ac. He is an honest being and I share my body with him willingly." Harry said as he made his way into the control chair. "I will explain later. You may watch this if you wish too."

Harry sat calmly in the chair and shut his eyes lightly as the chair slide down just as first he heard Gairwyn cry out as the ship reported to his mind that they were under attack. Three blast his the shields and were fully absorbed by the bright blue shield. '_So be it.' _Harry thought to Kel'ac before returning fire. The _Constellation_ had different kind of weapons for different purposes. Between ships it was most effective to use the same type of weapon as the Goa'uld and Asgard used; Energy weapons. But the Ancients were well known for their use of partially material weaponry like the drones for close in fighting.

Harry deactivated the chair to watch what happened and was satisfied as three orange blasts fired from the two forward weapons platforms. They closed the distance almost too fast to see and slammed into the shields taking out all three shields. The _Constellation _fired again blasting all three ships apart but not before the Engineering console beeped again picking up a communication to the surface.

He sighed and walked over to it and played it back as Gairwyn sat heavily in the control chair after witnessing the destruction of the three Ha'taks. Harry didn't blame her since her world had been turned completely upside down in the last few days. He gratefully noted that the chair didn't activate for her. Who knows what she could have accidentally done if it had.

The message turned out to be a warning to Heru'ur that they were under attack, it had been cut off half way through but not before his identity had been passed on. A Tok'ra called Kel'ac who's host claimed to be an Ancient. Harry smirked before ordering the ship to break orbit and enter the atmosphere to hover just over the Goa'uld landing site on their sensors.

"I'm going to be a bit out of it for a while whilst I deal with the forces on the ground and I'll transport you back to your people once everything is safe. Remember what Thor told you about an Asgard being in the area soon to help you rebuild." Harry told the woman kindly as he motioned for access to the chair which she jumped out of like it had shocked her. "Say hi to Sam, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c for me. We're old friends, they'll be able to explain to you what I am."

With that Harry settled into the Control Chair just as the ships shield flared slightly as it broke through the atmosphere.

XOXOXOXOX

**Cimmeria**

The four members of SG-1 were being directed down towards the landing platforms with no less than ten Jaffa pointed their staff weapons at their backs not allowing them any chance to escape.

Daniel sighed before speaking, "Before they rode into battle, the Sioux used to say, "_This is a good day to die."_"

His only reward for this information was a backhanded slap on the arm from Jack. Before anyone could speak the clearing erupted into activity as horns rang out all across the area.

Teal'c frowned as he looked down into the clearing. "They are signalling the retreat." There own guards looked at each other in confusion, ignoring the fact that their prisoners had stopped to talk to each other. Below them crowds of Jaffa were heading for the northern side of the enclosure and the two minute journey to the Stargate.

A loud clap like thunder rocked the hills and a mass of white cloud erupted down through the dense white layer of cloud as though something was forcing it down towards the ground. The Jaffa guards visibly shook as they swung their weapons towards the sky obviously very nervous.

"Or maybe not." Daniel continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. None of them thought to use the distraction to escape from their captors who started to mutter between themselves wondering what to do. Jack turned to look at them briefly assessing whether to risk making a move but Daniel slapped him on the arm and pointed at the sky. A huge black form emerged from the roiling clouds. Jack pulled off his tinted glasses to see it better. It was obviously a spaceship of some kind. From below it looked like some kind of water skater. The main structure was basically the same as you would imagine from a space ship, like a large flattened cuboids with a curved front and a larger area on the back which glowed a strong white with a blue tint as it reflected off of the clouds swirling around it.

What caught their attention the most was the four structures attached to the main part like skis. They edged the sides of the ship on either side leaving it open at the front and back.

"Oh my." Jack gasped as the ship emerged from the clouds. Around them all of the Jaffa froze at the sight of a ship twice the size of their on Ha'taks.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Daniel announced without taking his eyes off of it, "I think this is Thor's Chariot."

Teal'c frowned, "I've heard them described in Jaffa Legend, but this does not match the descriptions of Asgard Motherships."

The others all looked at him in confusion suddenly nervous that this wasn't an ally of theirs but an enemy of the Goa'uld that wouldn't care about them. Before they could say anything however a loud whine filled the air and both points of all four skis glowed white before eight white lances struck different places across the clearing. Two struck and held on the pyramids whilst others struck gun emplacements, tents and even groups of Jaffa. When the six stopped leaving the ones on the pyramids still going they noticed that their targets had been completely vaporised, no sign was left apart from a few dropped weapons and impregnations.

The pyramids began to vanish from sight, the beams vaporising any part of them that they struck. The other lances struck out again and again with that high pitched whine that echoed across the area like something from a horror movie. After a few seconds another lance struck the third pyramid whilst the other five obliterated the Jaffa army.

It wasn't long before Jack, Sam and Teal'c became worried about their own safety. Daniel was just obliviously staring at the sight of the ship. Before they could take action the ten Jaffa seemed to come to their senses and fired their staffs at the ship. It took two seconds for the ten orange bolts to impact a blue shield that barely glowed as the shots came into contact. Before the Jaffa could even think of what to do next the closest of the weapons swept up from the area below them and struck their group of humans and Jaffa. In an instant it blasted over Jack, Daniel and Sam before hitting Teal'c who staggered as if punched in the gut before it released its hold on him and slammed through the ten Jaffa guards obliterating them from existence.

The whine of the weapon at such a close range dropped all four of them to their feet. Once they managed to struggle back up again they stared out across the empty clearing just as the last beam shut off with a snap as it finished vaporising the third pyramid. They stared in horror at the sight around them.

The ship hovered in place as if waiting for something else to happen. SG-1 just stared at it not sure what to do. A bright white light erupted in front of them and when it dimmed Gairwyn was standing there smiling at them.

"The Etins are gone and will not return." She told them cheerfully. "Thor sent his thanks for alerting him and told me to tell you that an Asgard teacher would be left here to help us rebuild. Cimmeria will be a safe world again all because of your help."

"Well, to be honest," Daniel argued, "I think we got kinda lucky."

Gairwyn frown as if remembering something, "I was told to give you a message to satisfy your curiosity. I'm to tell you that Thor is a member of a species who have visited your world often. They are a friend to all, protector of all, except the Goa'uld, with whom they are at war."

"So, that was an Asgard Mothership?" Sam asked with a brief glance at Teal'c.

"No." She replied simply with another frown, though this time of confusion, "Thor said that he could not come to our aid. I was not sent to his ship but a ship called the _Constellation._" She said with a glance at the ship above them.

"That's the _Constellation_?" Daniel clarified as they all followed her gaze upwards to the still hovering ship.

"Yes. A human child greeted me. He said that he was an Alteran, or Ancient as he said you knew it." Gairwyn side. "He said his name was Harry." This made the whole group to snap their heads around to face her again, especially Sam who looked like she was going to break down then and there.

"Was he about ten?" Daniel asked her. She nodded, "We've met him before, got off on the wrong foot though."

"He and another mind inside of his that called itself Kel'ac told me to greet you and said that you would explain to me what a Tok'ra was." She told them softly. A humming sound erupted from the ship that they now knew as the _Constellation_ and they watched as it slipped into the once again roiling clouds.

The group turned to hike back to the cave to return Gairwyn to her people as Sam took on the explanation of what the Tok'ra were and Gairwyn told them all about her confusing stay with the small child that could erase entire armies with his ship.


	17. Anisen

Fighting the Gods

A/N; This chapter starts before the Episode 'Secrets' of Season 2 and goes over that time and onwards.

Chapter 17; Anisen

Kel'ac stood in his chambers on board the _Constellation _as it slipped through a round about route through the protected planets near to Cimmeria. It had been a week since he had tested his ship against the invasion force of Heru'ur and won but the fate of his fellow Tok'ra, Jolinar bothered him.

He now stood with his hand waving lightly through the waters of the incubation tank that had become Jolinar's prison. He hated having to leave her like this but he had had no luck finding a suitable host. He couldn't risk searching on a Goa'uld known planets and the treaty with the System Lords prevented him from taking and enhancing the bodies of people from protected worlds.

He let Jolinar run along the palm of his hand. In a symbiotes natural state they could only sense another presence, they couldn't hear or see so he knew how lonely Jolinar must be.

Kel'ac felt emotion bubble up and to his surprise Harry's newly ten year old mind brushed against his own in reassurance. They had gotten up their hopes of being reunited with the Tok'ra when they had found Jolinar and now that dream was drifting farther and farther away. To be reunited with his family after having believed a traitor was one of Kel'ac's most important aims and he knew that Harry wished for it also.

His bracer beeped at him just before that familiar blue light flared in his room announcing an incoming message. He had been practicing almost constantly with using his ships systems and it took only a moment for his mind to activate the interface on his wrist and then answer the hail recognising the message as from an Asgard ship. The main window of his quarters hazed over as an unfamiliar Asgard face filled it.

"Greetings Commander Harry," The Asgard spoke straight away with a nod. "And to Kel'ac."

"**Greetings to you as well." **Kel'ac responded as he withdraw his hand slowly from the tank and shut the lid carefully as to not jolt his friend.

"I am Kvasir of the Asgard. I was the teacher that Supreme Commander Thor sent to the planet named Cimmeria to help them to rebuild." The Asgard explained. "I discovered a escaped Goa'uld slave being hidden by some of the Cimmerians and believed that handing her into your custody would be the most suitable arrangement for all parties."

"**Can you send her to me?" **Kel'ac asked as he glanced at a holographic map that Harry willed up from the bracer.

"I can." Kvasir told him with a nod, "Prepare for transportation in five minutes."

Kel'ac nodded and watched as the face of one of his allies disappeared.

'_Don't get your hopes up Kel,'_ Harry warned him as they walked down the short corridor to the Control Room, '_She was a slave to the Goa'uld, she is not going to jump at being a host.'_

Kel'ac stopped short with a sigh just as they were entering the Control Room. He glanced at the viewing window and watched the purple and black streaks as they slipped through Hyperspace. '_Your right.'_

'_I'm sorry,' _Harry sighed, '_Perhaps you should let me do the talking. I'll introduce you, that way she wont be scared.'_

'_You right.'_

'_Kel?'_

'_Yeah?'_

'_Are you alright?'_

'_I just miss them all I think.' _They were interrupted from discussing it further when the familiar sight of an Asgard transportation device activated in the centre of the room. Harry took over control and strode forward with a smile.

"Welcome to the _Constellation." _Harry waved a hand to indicate the ship. "My name is Harry."

"Is it true that this is the ship that took out Heru'ur's army?" She asked without introducing herself. Harry's mind flickered to his bracer and activated the ships medical scanners to do an in depth scan of the woman. A small panel in the ceiling slide open and a small green light flew from it and hovered around the woman as it scanned her. "What is that?" She asked warily.

"That is a scanning device, it is checking your health." He told her.

"And whether I am just a human or a Goa'uld?" She summed up with a smirk. "I am not a fool. I would not have survived ten years as one of Heru'ur's personal slaves if I was."

"I thought that Lo'tar's were trusted by their Goa'uld owners?" Harry asked covering his shock.

"Well they shouldn't be. Some of us are forced into the position." She told him. "My name is Anisen."

"Kvasir says that you escaped Heru'ur when I defeated his army." Harry told her questioningly.

"I did. As soon as I saw your ship I took the opportunity to run, your ship struck me but it passed over me." She explained.

"I set the weapons to only target those implanted with symbiotes." Harry explained in return. "Do you want me to return you to your home world?"

She flinched briefly just as the scanner dot flew back up into the ceiling. Harry glanced at the holographic image over his bracer and smiled back up at her.

"Convinced?" Harry nodded with an impish grin. A dark look came over her face. "My home planet was destroyed by Heru'ur when I was only a child, I was raised in the slave quarters of his palace before rising to the position of his Lo'tar when I turned twenty. I have been there ever since."

"So what do you wish to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe another world, one where he cant find me again." She suggested. "Your turn to answer a question." She told him with a sharp look.

"Go ahead." Harry nodded

"Why is your ship? Where is the rest of the crew? And how is it that a mere child can wipe out an army of Jaffa?"

"Just one question then?" Harry smirked childishly causing her to roll her eyes but she gave him a look making it clear to him that he wouldn't get out of answering her. "You were a Lo'tar, surely you know of the Tok'ra."

"A race of Goa'uld who oppose the system lords. Heru'ur was always fighting them." She responded before looking at him expectantly.

Harry dropped his head allowing his symbiote to take control. Kel'ac raised their head and let his eyes glow. Anisen staggered backwards in shock. "Who?"

"**I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra. Harry is my host."**

"How do I know this isn't a trick and you are just a Goa'uld?" Anisen spat out though it was obviously that she was at least giving him a chance.

"**Do you believe that the Asgard, sworn enemy of the Goa'uld System Lords would ally themselves with a Goa'uld or be fool by one." **Kel'ac paused, he pulled his shirt down at the neck to expose the Asgard vocal device, "**Thor built and implanted this device, since my host is so young I cannot speak in this way without causing damage to his vocal chords. This device does not allow me to speak in any other manner unless the host deactivates it."**

She paused and Harry took control again before speaking, "Either myself or Kel'ac could have already killed you in many different ways or could have given you back to Heru'ur if we were allied with the System Lords." To prove his point he pulled off his black gloves to show that his left hand was still encased with the metallic gold gleam of a Goa'uld Hand device. She stepped forwards slightly to look at it more closely seeming to believe him.

"Can I join the Tok'ra then?" Harry looked at her sharply, "The Goa'uld took my home from me and killed my family and if that wasn't bad enough they then forced me to worship and serve them."

"The Tok'ra do not enlist unblended humans into their forces." Harry pointed out carefully sounding far more than his ten years.

"I could blend with a Tok'ra though couldn't I?" She suggested and Kel'ac stirred within him but Harry pushed him with his mind asking to continue.

"You understand that that is a path that you cannot back out of once you are on it?" Harry warned her. "I bonded with Kel'ac to save him when his former host passed away and though I have never regretted it, it is not an easy life."

"I understand." Anisen told him.

"Kel'ac would welcome you but I need to know that you really do know what you are getting into." Harry told her as he led her into the corridor.

"I have met the Tok'ra before, Harry." She told him, "Heru'ur captured one two years ago and I was charged with keeping him alive until Heru'ur disposed of him. I got to know him then and when he escaped I aided him."

"Then the Tok'ra owe you thanks." Harry told him. He paused outside of his own room and looked up at her intently before nodding and taking in a deep breath. "Your timing is actually perfect. I recently rescued one of my symbiotes closest friends and have been searching for a host for her for the last month."

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Jolinar, she has seen a lot of pain in her time. More than most of the Tok'ra but she is a brilliant being who, if you agree to blend with her, you will never regret knowing." Harry explained.

"Take me to her." Harry nodded and gestured for the door to open which it did. He led her into the room and over to the tank. Anisen flinched at the sight of the symbiote before reigning in her feelings knowing that she was a good being not an evil one. "She looks peaceful."

"You have seen symbiotes in this state before then?" Harry asked, she nodded. "Most symbiotes never feel safe in a tank such as this and protest the treatment, but Jolinar knows where she is even in this state and feels calm because of that knowledge."

"Can you tell me anything about her?" Anisen asked. In response, Harry's head dropped.

"**Perhaps I should explain. Harry has only memories to go on for the time being." **Kel'ac told her before continuing. "**Jolinar was mated with another symbiote by the name of Lantash. You will feel what she felt for Lantash and his host Martouf. You will also feel her mourning for her old host, Rosha and my old host who was her mate's brother."**

"You do have a choice in what you feel," Harry took over to assure her, "but you will be led to the same emotions that Jolinar already feels. Love for Lantash and Martouf, a familial bond with myself even though I am not Martouf's brother just as I feel as though Martouf is my brother."

"Is it worth it?" She asked him.

"Hell, yes." Harry cried with a huge grin. "It is a whole new experience. You gain far more than you could ever lose."

"How do I do this then?" She asked, stepping up to the tank.

"She'll enter through the back of your mouth. Just place your hand in the tank and then raise her up to your mouth. She'll do the rest." Harry explained. "I warn you though, it'll hurt for a second and then you'll have a headache like never before as your mind absorbs her knowledge and memories and adjusts to them."

Anisen nodded before dipping her hand in the tank and letting Jolinar slide up around her wrist. She glanced at Harry once and after receiving a reassuring smile brought Jolinar up to her mouth and opened it. In an instant Jolinar leapt the gap and slid into her new host's body.

Harry caught Anisen as she fell, having to resort to his magic to counter his small size and strength. He levitated her across the hall to another set of quarters and set her down comfortably on the bed before tucking her in, checking her pulse and pulling up her eyelids before he left the room to return to the control room to work out his next move.

XOXOXOXOX

**Two hours later**

Harry looked up from the navigation console as he scanned through the database for bounty hunter hang outs. He and Kel'ac had been searching for Sha're for months after hearing from Bra'tak that she had disappeared. Presumably put into hiding by Apophis. Skaara had also been hard to find but they had kept an ear out for both.

He gave Anisen a warm smile as she walked uncertainly into the room, evidence that it was Anisen in command since Kel'ac and therefore Harry knew Jolinar well enough to know that she would never let any sign of confusion show outwardly. Harry let Kel'ac take over to greet his sister-in-law.

"**It is a pleasure to have you back with us Jolinar." **Kel'ac greeted her. Anisen paused and seemed to be having an internal conversation, probably Jolinar asking permission from her new host before taking control since it was new to her. Eventually Anisen nodded and allowed her eyes glowed as Jolinar took control.

"**Brother! It's wonderful to speak to you again." **Jolinar spoke. Even though she was now longer in Rosha the family was still there in her heart and mind making Harry just as much a brother to her as Tell had been even though they were only in-laws. "**Lantash, Martouf and I never believed for an instant that you were guilty of betrayal."**

"**What of the others though?" **Kel'ac asked waspishly.

"**Our mother knew, like we did, that you would never do that to us." **A tear formed in the corner of her eye, something that only ever happened when the host felt the same sadness since the symbiotes didn't cry. "**It saddened us all when we heard the report that you were dead and had to watch the council be happy about it."**

Harry asked for control and received it instantly. He dipped his head to show that the host was speaking before meeting Anisen's eyes. "How do you feel, Anisen?"

Anisen's eyes took on a different gleam to when Jolinar controlled them. "I'm still getting used to the presence in my mind but I don't mind it really, it is comforting after all of these years."

"We had better return to the Tok'ra as soon as possible then." Harry mumbled as he turned to the navigational screen. Anisen, now Jolinar, came over to him to point out the position in space. Harry sat down on the chair behind the desk to enter the course as Jolinar sat beside him. Harry went to press the final button to activate the Hyperspace route alterations when he felt his hands freeze. Jolinar frowned as she saw him tense up.

'_Kel?" _Harry asked, '_What are you doing?'_

'_We can rejoin with the Tok'ra at a later time. We should find those that helped us first. Sha're is away from Apophis and in a perfect place for us to interfere.' _Kel'ac told him.

Harry turned to Jolinar and after ten minutes of explaining what had happened whilst being a captive of Apophis she agreed that freeing Sha're was more important than confronting the Tok'ra, even if she longed to return to Lantash.

After another hour of discussions and compromises they agreed to stop off at one of the mining worlds where the Bounty Hunters frequented to see if they could hear any useful rumours or information. This was the type of work that Jolinar and Kel'ac were made for. Diplomacy could wait.

In Harry's ship the four companions made a short trip to a nearby unpopulated world before making a Stargate trip to the aforementioned world. Harry checked out the other Stargate to ensure it didn't have an safety measures on it using his powers over technology and then after a quick explanation on Harry's magic, leaving out the Ancient part, they were ready to go.

They stepped through with their cloaks over their heads to conceal their faces and simply stared at the four Jaffa guard. They wore one of the signs of a lesser Goa'uld, the kind that ruled aver a few thousand Jaffa and lived to serve another, higher ranking, Goa'uld.

"Kree!" One of the Jaffa stepped forward. "Identify yourselves."

Harry stepped forwards and slipped off his left glove to show the hand device. He held it up and allowed it to glow. "**Do not question me, Jaffa!" **

The Jaffa flinched back just as the Stargate closed down behind him and then seeing both of their eyes glow under the shadows of their hoods they bowed and hastened out of their paths. On this sort of planet, anyone that could prove themselves as a Goa'uld could roam freely since the minor Goa'ulds that ruled them constantly feared aggravating higher level Goa'ulds and especially the System Lords.

They walked through the picturesque woodlands of the valley towards the town they were aiming for, chatting about what they had been doing over the last few years. Anisen and Jolinar were especially interested in their training on Melatai and their war against Ra and now Chronos.

XOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

They had easily found the tavern that the Bounty Hunter hung around in as they gossiped on rumours, trading information for anything from money and ship parts to women and drinks.

They sat at the edge of the table after buying a couple of drinks. Both could easily spend the evening drinking and never be affected since Kel'ac and Jolinar could constantly remove it from their systems so sitting and buying drinks was their plan. Just as it had on Chulak for them it worked on this planet too.

"I heard from Jed'ri that Heru'ur has raised the price on Amonet's head." One bounty hunter said to another just two tables away. Harry felt Jolinar tense up next to him as she angled her head to catch the next words easier.

"That's all well and good but everyone knows that Lord Apophis sent her into hiding." A slightly older man told his companion before mumbling under his breath, "Nobody knows why though."

"Yes well I heard some Serpent Guards gossiping about sending Amonet back to her home world." The first man said.

"The Goa'uld's home world?" The older man asked sceptically.

"Obviously not, it must be the hosts home world." The first reasoned. Harry's lips twitched up in a smirk as he listened to the older man shoot his friend down again about nobody knowing where the host was from.

Harry stood and Jolinar followed as they walked from the tavern as if nothing untoward was happening. They obviously weren't as subtle as they would have liked. Halfway back to the Stargate they were ambushed when a large orange shield sprung up around them. Harry glanced over it with a cool eye before looking straight toward the treeline where his Ancient Powers could sense two people.

Jolinar spun around just as the two Bounty Hunters from before stepped confidently out of the trees with energy rifles in their hands. "Well, what do we have here?"

"You tell me," Anisen snapped, "You're the ones that ambushed us. Do you even know who you are insulting?"

"Actually no," Said the older man, "We just noticed you eavesdropping and we cant let you get away with our information for nothing. Now why don't you lower your hoods and let us see who we are dealing with?"

Harry turned to Jolinar briefly and shrugged nonplussed before shrugging off his cloak so that he both did as requested and allowed himself better access to his weapons. Jolinar just lowered her hood being unarmed apart from a simple knife in her sleeve.

"Good, now don't be going anywhere." The younger told them before turning to his partner and pulling out a device that they both recognised as a information storage unit. Harry glanced at the shield, still gleaming with an orange tint. There wasn't anyway through it but he bet that their weapons were phased to pass through it. The two muttered between themselves whilst glancing at Harry before they turned back to them with identical smirks.

"You are Kel'ac of the Tok'ra. So are you Tok'ra too or just an unwilling accomplice." The older man shrugged before continuing, "No matter, you'll fetch a price too I'm willing to bet. Apophis will pay handsomely for the one that helped turn the Shol'va Teal'c against him."

Harry winced as he remembered his torture at Apophis hands. He felt Kel'ac take control to calm his nerves. "**What makes you think that I will just let you take me to him?"**

The two became slightly uncomfortable when faced with evidence of the Goa'uld within him and he smirked at them, a strange look on the face of a ten year old child. He raised his hand device and let it glow threateningly. The seemed to gain a bit of courage as they remembered their shield.

"That wont do you any favours," The younger snapped, "Only out weapons can pass through the shield."

"**Who said I had any intention of passing through it?" **Kel'ac grinned at them before Harry shifted to control his body again and tapped into his Ascended powers in an instant, glad to have practiced for so long. He reached out towards the hip of the older man where he felt the power supply for the shield and with a deft flick of his mind he returned to his body and let go control to Kel'ac again just as the shield collapsed into the ground.

They two Bounty Hunters were fast but shocked as they were at the collapse of their shield they were too slow for Kel'ac who released the hand device on full charge throwing them backwards against the tree snapping both of their necks in the process. Harry felt a twinge in the air around him and shouted a warning in his mind to Kel'ac who grabbed Jolinar's arm and pulled her away and down to the ground just as the ground exploded upwards.

"**What was that?" **Jolinar asked.

"**Harry sensed it, they were wearing self-destruct mechanisms which would explode with their deaths."** Kel'ac explained with a frown towards where the two bounty hunters body should have been if they hadn't just exploded. "**We must go before word of this reaches the Stargate."**

With that the two fled the planet to return to the _Constellation_, both more than weary after that strange, yet fast paced, battle.

XOXOXOXOX

**Abydos**

Harry and Anisen stepped out of the wormhole and it closed behind them with a sharp snap.

"It's strange," Harry told Anisen calmly, "The humans of the Tau'ri told me that they instructed the Abydonians to bury the Stargate and to open it this day and for only this day."

"What's strange about that?" Anisen frowned, "Doesn't that just make our timing impeccable?"

"That they have left it unguarded whilst it is open." Harry whispered ominously before leading the way out of the chamber and into the bright sunlight. As if Harry words were in fact a death toll seven young men leapt from hiding places in the sand around the temple holding up Tau'ri weapons. "Tau'ri weapons? They fire metal at high velocities. Don't get hit by them." Harry explained for Anisen's benefit.

Harry felt glad that they had made a pit stop along the way to get Anisen a hand device as they both brought their right hands to their now held up hand devices. The Abydonians tensed at the sight of the hand devices though having had little contact with Goa'uld they didn't know what they are for.

"We mean you no harm." Harry told them calmly, one of the boys was shaking so much it worried him. Harry discreetly reached out with his Mage powers and flipped the safety on without alerting the old teenager. "Is there a man named Daniel Jackson here?"

"Who are you to ask?" The eldest of them asked in broken English.

"We are friends of his, is he here already?" Before eldest guard could speak again the younger one that Harry had noticed earlier fired, probably out of fear or purely by accident. The weapon clicked as the safety prevented it from firing. All of the guards looked at him peculiarly for a second as he went red but it did serve to loosen him up a but. He flicked the safety off again and raised it though this time more steadily.

Harry wasn't taking any chances though, he reached out and flicked it back on again and gave the older boy a smirk as this time he saw it and went pale. "If you are friends with Daniel, then he will no what to do with you. Follow us." The oldest said again and the group closed in behind them.

By the time they were walking through the small town they only had a two guard escort and were led straight to a large tent. Harry led the way inside just as he heard Daniel's voice speak.

"Stop it!" He yelled and Harry could hear the pain in his voice, "Okay, just stop it. You can't fool me. I know what you are. I've seen what you are!"

Harry stepped into the room and listened in silence to Sha're's response. "Please, believe me!"

"No." Was Daniel's sharp response.

Daniel half turned away from Sha're to look at the curtain, tears welling in his eyes though he hadn't yet seen Harry. Teal'c turned to see them and the Zat'nikit'el in his hand snapped open to face him. Harry hands came up to placate him and Teal'c lowered it slowly. Harry turned back to face Sha're, the woman that had cared for him on Chulak before she was taken by Amonet. He looked at her belly which showed the signs of a child and smiled at her.

"She speaks the truth, Dr. Jackson." Harry said, returning to a more formal name since they weren't on good terms the last they had met. Daniel snapped around to face him in surprise.

"We captured them coming through the Stargate." His captor told Daniel.

"You can leave us. He is a friend." Daniel told the two who nodded before leaving. "Who is that?"

Harry glanced at Anisen, "My name is Anisen, a friend of Harry's."

Daniel just nodded. "How do you know she is telling the truth?" He asked, referring to his wife.

"If Amonet take over the body then the child will be ejected from the body. It _is _Sha're that speaks without constraint." Harry told Daniel carefully with another smile to Sha're.

"I have never known a Goa'uld to father a child." Teal'c told Daniel in his monotonous way.

Daniel spun to his wife. "Apophis is the father?"

Sha're burst into tears as she affirmed his statement. Teal'c glanced towards the door. "Then Apophis is here also."

"No actually," Harry informed them, "Apophis sent her into hiding to prevent the other System Lords from killing her and the child. It is severely illegal for two Goa'ulds to conceive a child."

"He speaks the truth. He did not wish the true purpose of the child to be known to the other System Lords." She told her husband.

"What true purpose?" Daniel asked suspiciously. Sha're just lent against her father and started to cry again. "Sha're, what does Apophis want with a human child?"

Harry and Anisen both felt their symbiotes rising and stepped aside to allow them control. Both their eyes glowed furiously as Sha're, her father and even Daniel flinched away from them.

"**Apophis must want the child for his future host." **Jolinar spat. "**Such a thing can not be allowed."**

"Is that true?" Daniel glanced at his wife and then at Teal'c. "Sha're? Is that true?"

Sha're just sobbed again, "Yes."

Daniel flinched away before walking out of the tent.

Harry pushed at Kel'ac's consciousness and got back control. "Sha're?" He asked to get her attention as he stepped up to her. "I never got a chance to thank you for the kindness you offered me so long ago on Chulak and I only regret that I haven't been able to do anything to help you since then."

Harry found himself in a bone crushing hug as the woman sobbed again. Eventually she broke away and Harry felt Kel'ac ask for permission again. "**And I too give you my thanks. I was there at the time although you did not know. I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra."**

"I know of this Tok'ra from Amonet's memories," She told him, "You are a friend of Daniel?"

"**Yes, I am." **Kel'ac nodded before he too left the tent followed out by Anisen.

Harry and Anisen watched as Teal'c and Daniel had a heated conversation but they purposely stayed out of hearing range until Daniel noticed them.

Harry approached just as Teal'c started a heated response, "More sorry for yourself, it appears, than for Sha're. Within a matter of days, Sha're will give birth. The Goa'uld within her will reawaken. Apophis will take this child and leave Abydos forever. That is the fate you choose for Sha're by allowing her to stay!"

"Then I would like a moment alone with my wife." Daniel told his friend plainly before he left back towards his wife's tent.

Teal'c turned towards the two Tok'ra. "You are Jolinar of Malkshur?" He asked Anisen.

There was a pause before she tilted her head down. "**I am Jolinar, greetings Teal'c."**

"Greetings." He offered his hand and they clasped wrists in the Jaffa way.

They spent the rest of the day catching up. Teal'c had many stories to tell of what the Tau'ri had been doing since they had last seen each other. Tales of being locked up in a penal colony and then being tricked into releasing a genius known as the Destroyer of Worlds. Also of being stuck in their own minds in an advance civilisation that had driven itself to destruction and then rebuilt. Of Daniel becoming addicted to the use of a Sarcophagus which concerned both of the Tok'ra members.

Teal'c also told them about his family and that Rya'c had been captured and brainwashed by Apophis to turn in or destroy his father but had been saved by a Zat'nikit'el blast not a few days past. Harry had been sorry that that had happened to Teal'c and told him so. Harry and Teal'c then endeavoured to explained the Tau'ri civilisation to Jolinar. As the suns set a child came running over to them to tell them that they could eat in Sha're's tent with the others.

As they ate around the fire Harry and Jolinar both got an apology from both Daniel and Teal'c about their past treatment at the hands of Tau'ri. Harry waved them off with a smile since he knew that because they didn't know any Tok'ra they couldn't be expected to know the difference. He left his explanations purposely vague though as was the Tok'ra way. He knew that the Tau'ri had nothing of use to the Tok'ra.

They were talking about taking Sha're back to the Tau'ri when Sha're spoke up. "After the child is born, the demon within me will awaken again. She will punish the child for my disobedience."

"We would not allow that to happen," Teal'c assured her, "The Goa'uld would have become our prisoner."

"We'll have time together before the child is born." Daniel put an arm around her. "There'll also be questions asked of what you remember of the Goa'uld, but I will be there the whole time. I won't let them hurt you. We can study what keeps the Goa'uld dormant, there may even be a way we can remain together."

"You should allow us to take them." Anisen spoke up and Harry knew it was true but that they wouldn't be able to convince them. "It is a risky procedure but we could remove Amonet and return Sha're to you."

"And what of the child?" Daniel asked already knowing the answer.

"A child between two Goa'uld would have the knowledge of the Goa'uld in their memory." Harry told Daniel, "You would not be able to look after him."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"All Goa'uld are born evil." Teal'c joined the conversation. "They would have all of the evil that Amonet and Apophis share."

"Even so, I cant let them take it." Daniel told them bluntly. Harry laid a hand on Anisen's arm to stop her as she went to argue.

"This is their decision." Harry spoke before looking Daniel directly in the eyes. "Remember Omoc's warning. Your race is not yet ready for that level of power."

They let the matter drop and sat for a few moments in silence until Daniel's father Kasuf brought up what was worrying him, "Apophis will return. If she is gone, he will destroy the whole village."

"Tell him that an enemy of Apophis came and stole her and the child away." Teal'c suggested to the older man.

"And it will be the truth, yes?" He said with a small grin, before turning to Sha're, "Go with them."

Daniel frowned, "You cant just tell her like that."

"I am her father." He pointed out as if it was a closed matter.

Daniel turned to his wife. "Sha're, I wont force you."

Harry and Anisen stood and excused themselves, they knew that the decision was already made and they didn't want to intrude on the discussion like spectators. As soon as they were outside Anisen spun on Harry. "Why did you stop me?"

"It is their decision, Anisen." Harry told her simply. Anisen dipped her head allowing Jolinar control.

"**That child should not even be allowed to be born, let alone left in the hands of a primitive race!" **She spat.

"Don't lecture me, Jolinar." Harry retorted just as stubbornly. "I am concerned over their well being just as much as you are but I don't want to make enemies of them."

"**Then maybe we should just take the child." **Jolinar suggested.

Harry gave in to Kel'ac's incessant requests for control. "**That is not the way to do it. I agree with Harry, sister." **He said, using the sister part to point out that whilst Harry might still be a child he was just as old as she.

"**The Tok'ra council would agree with me." **Jolinar retorted. Kel'ac flinched violently and receded back away from control. Harry was forced to leap forwards before he collapsed like a dead person.

"Don't you dare throw the Council in Kel'ac face like that ever again, Jolinar." Jolinar winced as Harry's voice emerged with no warning to order her like that. "The council betrayed him with no explanation and trusted just Aanera's word over his. They should be lucky if he even returns."

She glanced down at the ground though Anisen obviously refused to take control as when she looked up, Harry could see that Jolinar was still in control. "You owe him as much as anyone else for rescuing you from that assassin."

"**I'm sorry." **Harry moved forwards and hugged her like a brother would allowing Kel'ac to seize control again.

"**Telmar loved you like a sister, so do I and so does Harry." **He told her slowly. "**If the Tok'ra high council will not trust me when we return then I will leave, what you do is your choice."**

She was interrupted from responding when first Teal'c and then Daniel, Sha're and Kasuf walked out of the tent. Kel'ac and Jolinar broke the hug and looked expectantly at the group.

"We're returning to Earth." Daniel told them. Kel'ac glanced at Jolinar.

"**I would join you if you will allow me. I have someone I need to speak to on Earth." **She asked Daniel who glanced at Harry.

Harry took control and nodded to Daniel. "Please allow it. I could do with speaking to Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter also."

"They wont kill you to call them Jack and Sam you know." Daniel told him with a smile. "And for that matter, I'm still Daniel. It was us that betrayed you, we should be calling you what ever your formal name is."

"I have no formal name unless, Mage Kel'ac counts. But it is confusing if someone that knows I am Tok'ra use it, so Harry is fine." He told Daniel with a nod.

They walked into the chamber with the Stargate and Daniel was about to enter the sequence when dust started to fall from the ceiling. Harry and Jolinar look at each other and look back at the ceiling with worried eyes.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"**A Goa'uld Ha'tak approaches." **Jolinar told him shortly whilst backing away from where the Ring transport was hidden.

"It will use the temple to land." Harry explained at Daniel's confused look.

Harry sensed a warning in the air, just like with the self-destruct devices and span to look at Sha're where he sensed it coming from. Jolinar and Teal'c followed his line of sight and then a worried looking Daniel.

They watched as her eyes glowed. "**My lord has returned for me."** Amonet declared as she looked at her captors. Teal'c aimed his Zat'nikit'el at her but Daniel pushed it down. Harry wasn't that easy to persuade however and swung out his staff from the underside of his cloak. Blue energy hummed around the end as Jolinar brought up her glowing hand device.

Daniel stepped between them and pleaded with Sha're to fight it. To Daniel's obvious surprise it worked but Harry knew that Amonet must have felt her control was pushing out the baby. He was proven right when Sha're suddenly cried out and sunk to the floor in pain.

Daniel caught her and looked at the others. "Teal'c, I think she just entered labour."

"Amonet's brief return must have induced it." Harry told him. Teal'c ran to the DHD but Harry was already doing it. He reached out and the chevrons began to lock into place shocking Teal'c backwards as he watched the familiar symbols on the DHD light up. He glanced at Harry to see his eyes glinting at him in humour.

A column of light erupted from the ceiling as a panel retracted. Harry recalled from his connection with the gate and it shut down half way. Teal'c turned to Daniel, "Daniel Jackson, we must leave now."

They all ran and fled back towards a cave that Daniel remembered from when he lived here.

XOXOXOXOX

**Half an hour later**

Harry and Anisen walked into the cave where they could hear the laboured breathing of Sha're as she got closer to giving birth just as Daniel finished reassuring Sha're that he would leave her here.

"It was not a ship of Apophis." Teal'c told Daniel.

"Then who?"

"It is Heru'ur." Harry told him as he glanced at Anisen in sympathy knowing that she wasn't happy knowing that Heru'ur lingered above them all with enough power to wipe them out.

Sha're moaned again and Harry wish her luck quietly before he and Jolinar backed out of the cave to give her some privacy.

XOXOXOXOX

**A short while later.**

"Teal'c I have a plan." Harry told the Jaffa whilst watching a Horus Guard enter Kasuf's tent. "If you steal that Horus Guard's armour and return to Daniel just after the baby is born we will be able to take the child back to earth and still make Amonet believe that Heru'ur stole it."

Not long after Harry watched as Teal'c now an unofficial Horus guard enters the cave. He hears a Zat'nikit'el fire and then silence before Daniel, holding a newborn baby, comes out with a pale look on his face.

"The plan worked then?" He asked to be on the safe side. Daniel gave him a heart broken look before nodding. Harry was sorry that they wouldn't be able to take Sha're with them. "We must leave the child here with Kasuf. Your government would treat him like a lab rat and you know it."

Daniel paused before nodding his head and following them down to Kasuf's tent once more. They left the child there before making their way to the Stargate chamber. Harry and Jolinar blended in with the shadows on the wall of the chamber whilst Teal'c, still in the guise of a Horus Guard, led Daniel in as a prisoner.

"My Lord!" Teal'c greeted his supposed God.

"**Kel shak, Jaffa?" **He asked Teal'c.

"Kel shak, Heru-ur. The Serpent guards of Apophis have taken the child." Teal'c lied to cover Kasuf.

Heru'ur's eyes glowed furiously before turning to the kneeling form of Daniel Jackson. "**Who is this human?"**

"He claims his people are the Tau'ri, enemies of Apophis." Teal'c told him.

Heru'ur looked like he was about to laugh and Harry felt Anisen flinch beside him but then felt her clam down, presumably because Jolinar had taken control. "**You? Among the warriors who defeated Apophis?"**

"As a matter of fact, I was." Daniel told him smugly, "The Tau'ri are stronger than you think. An alliance would prove extremely useful to both of us against our common enemy."

"**Alliance?" **Heru'ur smirked in amusement, "**You are nothing. Your world is nothing. Once I have conquered Apophis, I will make slaves of your people. You will serve me."**

"No, I don't think so."

"**Kneel before your God!" **Heru'ur snapped as he held up his glowing hand device.

Before anything else could be said the gate began to spin. "My lord!" Teal'c said unnecessarily.

"**Apophis comes, stand ready."**

Everything happened so fast that Harry was barely able to help. The four Horus Guards took up position to either side of the Gate to catch whoever came through in a cross fire, but just as the wormhole exploded outwards, Teal'c knocked his partner into it, annihilating him in an instant. Unfortunately the movement put the end of his staff in as well. He dropped it and grabbed his Zat'nikit'el before the other two could grasp what had happened. He shot the first but the second would have got a shot off if it hadn't been for Harry who reached out and disabled the staff.

Teal'c knocked out the last of the guards just as Heru'ur activated his personal shield. They stood ready as figures emerged from the Gate but they formed into Jack and Sam who as soon as they saw Heru'ur they raised their assault rifles and took aim.

After a brief attempt at attacking him they give up as Heru'ur lifted his hand device again ready to fire at them. Jack pulled a knife from his leg and threw it. Unfortunately it missed as Heru'ur moved his hand to dodge it. The shield wobbled at the movement by didn't fall.

"**You'll pay for this insolence!" **He yelled. Harry reacted before anyone else and before Heru'ur can fire he stepped up behind him and reaching through the shield with ease he grabbed Heru'ur's wrist and twisted. The bone snapped and the Goa'uld screeched out in pain.

Before anyone can attack again the column of light erupted again and the rings transported Heru'ur out of the room.

"Come," Harry told the shocked Tau'ri Colonel. "He may fire at the temple." Daniel started dialling as the other waited and with only a brief pause to enter the code that would unlock the Tau'ri iris they stepped through and emerged in the underground complex.

General Hammond met them at the base of the Stargate with a smile which grew as soon as he saw Harry.

"Welcome of Stargate Command, Harry." He greeted. "Should I greet Kel'ac as well?"

"There is no need to greet us separately, General." Harry responded with a smile. "I am glad to be here under better circumstances."

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs." The General suggested. Harry nodded and followed him out with Anisen at his side and SG-1 behind him. They walked into the control room and then up the spiral staircase to the large briefing room above.

Harry waited patiently with Anisen by his side whilst Daniel told Jack, Sam and Hammond all about what had happened on Abydos. Teal'c left out the part about knowing who Anisen was which Anisen was visibly very glad about.

Soon it was time for Harry to explain why they were there in the first place. He took a drink from his glass of water before starting. "Anisen and I were at a bounty hunter hideaway listening to rumours when we overheard two hunters talking about Amonet. You see, ever since the System Lords discovered the presence of a child conceived from two Goa'ulds they set a price on her head. We used this information to track Sha're to her home world and came through on the one day that I remembered Daniel telling me that their gate would be accessible."

"Who is this?" Jack asked quietly indicating Anisen.

"Anisen was one of Heru'ur's personal slaves that I inadvertently freed when I destroyed his invasion force on Cimmeria." Harry explained.

"So you are a human?" Jack asked Anisen.

Harry tilted his head to indicate that he was letting Kel'ac take control. "**Anisen is human, but she is also Tok'ra." **He told them gazing directly at Sam as he continued. "**More importantly to you, Captain Carter, is that Anisen agreed to become host to Jolinar."**

Sam gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, as the others settled on either looking at Sam or at Anisen. They sat in silence for a while before Jack got up the nerve to speak. "So, you gave permission to be Jolinar's host?"

"I did, Colonel O'Neill." Anisen told him.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Hammond asked.

"**Do you still think so little of me, General Hammond?" **Kel'ac asked him calmly with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you speak like that now?" Daniel asked, realising it all of a sudden.

"**Tok'ra speak like this automatically when they take control, we can speak normally however it is less confusing this way. I didn't before because this way damages Harry's vocal chords since he is too young." **Kel'ac explained.

"What changed?" Jack asked.

In answer, Kel'ac slipped his cloak off and then tugged his collar down to reveal the crescent shaped device on his collar bone. "**This alters the sound whenever I am in control of the body."**

"So you can never sound normal, isn't that dangerous for you?" Sam asked seeing the flaw. There was the briefest of pauses before Kel'ac continued.

"I can speak normally if the device is switched off." Kel'ac told them in a normal voice to prove the point. "But only Harry can will it to shut off."

"Can we talk privately?" Sam suddenly asked Anisen in the following pause.

Anisen looked to Kel'ac for advice and received a nod in return so followed the Captain out of the briefing room.

"What are your plans?" Daniel asked Harry and Kel'ac.

"I suppose I'll hang around here for the time being until Anisen and Jolinar are ready to leave." Harry told them.

"It's been a long day for us and I am sure for you too. How about I take you to a room where you can rest?" Daniel asked, looking at the General for permission.

"Go ahead." The General nodded his head and Harry nodded at Daniel in gratitude.

XOXOXOXOX

**The next morning.**

The last evening and night hadn't been without events. Sam, Jack and General Hammond had all come and apologised and then chatted for a while separately and even once Harry had managed to get any sleep he had dreamt of snakes crawly through trees and imagined he _was _the snake.

What worried him the most was that Kel'ac hadn't witnessed the dream, normally if one of them dreamed then they both did. Kel'ac only didn't witness them when they were either to do with the Ascended Ancients and this one.

Kel'ac had suggested that he was just worrying over nothing but Harry remembered Thor's words about his link to his old world.

He got up and realised with a shock that his weaponry were gone as well as his technology. He growled and walked to the door and tried the handle but the door wouldn't budge.

'_I don't understand, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c wouldn't do this to me again!' _Harry thought to Kel'ac.

'_Maybe it was that guy, Maybourne, from the landing strip.' _Kel'ac suggested.

'_My dream must have prevented us from hearing someone in the room.' _Harry pointed out. '_Well I'm sure not going to just sit by and let them kidnap me.'_

'_Nor do I think you should.' _Kel'ac agreed. '_The doors locked electronically.'_

Harry smirked and reached into his ascended powers.

XOXOXOXOX

**Control Room**

"Why did you let them lock him up?" Jack argued with his General.

"I didn't let him do anything of the sort, Colonel." Hammond retorted without malice, "He has permission to question and detain form the Pentagon."

As if he had heard Colonel Maybourne strolled in from behind them. "I thought you'd be interested to know that Kel'ac has awoken."

"You have no idea who your dealing with do you?" Daniel warned him. "Can we get the security camera image?"

"Bring up camera 180 and 160." Sam told the technician, Walter Harriman.

Two images popped up on the screen. One showed the dark interior of his room whilst the other showed the corridor with two armed NID agents standing outside his door. Harry just seemed to be standing there in the middle of the room.

"How did you manage to get his technology away from him?" Daniel asked Maybourne.

"He seemed to be in a nightmare, made it quite easy for us actually." Maybourne said.

"You mean you didn't care that a simple ten year old was in a nightmare." Daniel asked shocked, "And to top it off you steal from the one person that saved us."

"I'm simply doing my job to secure this world's future." Maybourne said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel glared at him.

"Those two are Goa'ulds, right, they have advanced technology that we can use." Maybourne spelt it out like he was talking to a child.

Before either could answer there was a gasp from the others. "What?" Daniel asked as he came over.

"He just smirked at the camera." Sam told her colleague.

"And unlocked the door." Harriman added after glancing at the computer which told him that the lock had been disengaged.

"How?" Maybourne gasped.

"Like I said, Maybourne, you don't know what you are dealing with." Daniel summed up.

Before Maybourne could call out a warning the door was kicked open, hitting one of the guards in the face. The other fell to a sharp punch to the back of his head. Maybourne grabbed his radio.

"All units move in on the second prisoner. Corridor 16A." He shouted down the radio before running from the room.

"General, we should probably tell our own men to be cautious." Jack told his boss. "Harry wont hurt them as long as they don't attack him."

"Spread the word people." He announced to the room which promptly almost completely emptied as they ran to pass on the word.

XOXOXOXOX

**Corridor 16A**

Harry knelt beside the now unconscious men and fingered the ID tag on his uniform declaring him as NID. So they hadn't betrayed him. This was that Colonel Maybourne's work. Harry glanced at the camera before saluting it childishly and heading off down the corridor not bothering to use his invisibility since he wanted to know where Anisen was and to do that he would have to be found.

It wasn't long before he was confront by not only Maybourne but also ten NID guards armed with guns. "Colonel Maybourne again. Do you really want me to embarrass you yet again?"

"We have your colleague." Maybourne said ignoring his jest. "Come with us peacefully and we wont harm her."

Harry let Kel'ac take control and watched with humour as they all flinched back. "**You should feel lucky that I don't kill you all." **Kel'ac spat.

Kel'ac disarmed them with a single gesture sending their weapons flying away behind them but they were unprepared for the dart that struck them in the back of the neck. He spun wearily as the drug started to take effect. Under normal circumstances a simply knock out drug wouldn't have that much of an effect on him but with Harry's body it took much less than normal.

His eyes glowed determinately at Maybourne before his world went black.

XOXOXOXOX

**Examination room A**

Harry was woken by a rough shaking. He snapped his head up to glare at the man opposite him.

"What?" Harry asked, "Maybourne not got the courage to come in here and interrogate me himself?"

"Why should _Colonel_ Maybourne interview a child?" The man asked him.

Harry receded to Kel'ac request. "**Don't you dare try to belittle me by calling me a child. Harry may be ten but I am over two thousand years old. Your race are the children. This latest offence among many is just proof of that!"**

The man actually rocked backwards in his chair and Harry could have sworn he heard someone laugh before it was cut off. '_I think we have an audience, Kel'ac. Probably Maybourne and some of our friends.'_

'_I agree.'_ Kel'ac thought in return, '_Perhaps we should warn them about the ship.'_

'_Let's warn Maybourne.'_ Harry laughed.

"**Maybourne, I hope you are listening." **Kel'ac said as he stood, half surprised that they hadn't tied him down, and turned to face a large open window where he could see the aforementioned man as well as Daniel and Jack. "**You made a grave error by taking my bracer off."**

Maybourne actually had the audacity to sneer at him. He leant forward to a microphone. "And what would that be?"

Kel'ac grinned at him, "**You didn't deactivate the DNA sequencer that activates the location beacon should it be removed from me."**

"So you can find it again?" Maybourne asked him in confusion.

"**Not me,"** He smirked before sitting himself down again. "**Colonel O'Neill? How long since the device was taken from me?"**

There was a brief scuffle, obviously Maybourne didn't want Jack to have the microphone. "About five and a half hours."

"**Then the _Constellation_ will already be in orbit and will open fire on this facility in thirty minutes as it is programmed to do in that eventuality."**

There was silence for a while before the man in front of him began asking him inane question which he refused to even listen to. Eventually after twenty-five minutes or there about, Daniel walked in.

"God, Harry, we didn't know they would do this." He apologised as he took the seat from the NID agent.

"**I know that, otherwise I would have seen someone other than NID agents." **Kel'ac answered, "**Why are you here, Daniel?"**

"Maybourne wants to know if you are bluffing or not." Daniel told him simply. "They cant find anything from the Satellites or space radar."

"**Do you think I am bluffing?"**

"I don't." Daniel sighed. "What will it do?"

Kel'ac turned to the window where not only Maybourne and Jack, but also Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond stood watching. "**It will make what I did to Colorado Airbase look like a child's game."**

"Why wont it just transport you up?"

"**Because I didn't program it to."** Kel'ac told him with a lazy smile. "**It will give you three warning shots at two minute intervals before it destroys the mountain."**

"Wouldn't that kill you as well?"

"**I would be safe below ground."**

"What if Maybourne already took your things away?" Daniel said seeing a flaw in his plan.

"**It isn't locked onto me. It will hunt every piece of my property down and deliver the same treatment to each, three warning shots and then it will destroy whatever it is being transported by."**

"Maybourne will still think you are bluffing." Daniel told him.

"**You mean, he'll hope that I am still bluffing." **Kel'ac laughed. "**In a minute he'll know the answer wont he."**

Daniel and Kel'ac waited the last few moments in silence before there was a low rumble that echoed through the base. Red lights began flashing and Kel'ac grinned at Daniel.

"**You have six minutes Maybourne to return all of my possessions to me as well as take me to Anisen."**

Daniel ran from the room, presumably to try and talk some sense into Maybourne. Harry waited through the next two minutes in silence. Just after the second warning shot Jack and Sam entered the room.

Harry took control and stood to meet them. "Well?"

"Maybourne is determined to call your bluff." Jack told him.

"That's a shame then, because I wasn't bluffing." Harry shook his head sadly.

"General Hammond has already evacuated all upper levels so that nobody gets killed." Sam told him.

Harry glanced up to check that the witness room was empty before continuing. "That wont make any difference. Remember I told you that it will hunt down everything I own to ensure that it doesn't get in the wrong hands. It will strike the mountain again and again until it eliminates them."

"Couldn't that wipe out an entire civilisation?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Only if they below ground. If the items were on the surface then the ship would use a smaller firepower to achieve its means." Harry explained. "Everyone in here will die if Maybourne does not release my things to me."

"Sir, we've got three minutes." Sam reported to Jack and the two left the room at a run.

'_Harry, we have to do something.' _Kel'ac told him.

'_I know.' _Harry sighed. '_He called my bluff after all then.'_

'_Technically yes but we can scare the hell out of him.'_

XOXOXOXOX

**Briefing room**

The third warning shook the room just as Jack and Sam ran into it to talk to the General. "Sir, you have to go over his head." Sam told him.

"I tried that already, Captain." Hammond replied, "The Pentagon sees this as a hostage situation and refuses to give in to pressure, especially if casualties can be kept to a minimum."

"Harry told us that it wont stop until all his belongings are destroyed." Sam told him. "It'll fire twice or even three times right on top of us to achieve that."

"He's bluffing!" Maybourne cried out again. "He's just a scared child trying to play games with us."

The General paused. "Colonel Maybourne, your men will stand down at once."

"What?!" He yelled, "You cant do that!"

"I am doing that, _Colonel!_" He retorted back. "Return his belongings to him, immediately and release them."

"On who's order?" Maybourne retorted.

"Mine, I command this base and it is as of now in lock down, which means I am in charge." Hammond snapped.

Harriman ran into the room with a pale look. "Orbital radar reports a huge energy build up directly above us. They believe what ever is up there is collecting energy for a strike."

Maybourne went incredibly pale and fumbled for his radio. "Release the prisoners. Return the items to him." There was nothing but static from the other end. "Report!"

Sam looked at Jack and they headed down to the control room together where they met Daniel and Teal'c. Before anything could be said intruder alarms began to wail and Maybourne and Hammond ran down the stairs to join them.

"Sir!" Harriman reported. "Gateroom personnel set off the alarm."

"Open the blast door." He ordered in return. The blue shield grinded and began to climb. In the room behind were six completely disarmed special forces men either on the ground or standing against walls. On the ramp was a now fully cloaked Harry standing next to an annoyed looking Anisen.

Before anyone could say anything Harry smiled at them and waved. Jack was the only one to react in time as he waved back. The two figures burst into light and were simply gone.

"Sir, we have fifteen seconds till the deadline." Sam reported after glancing at her watch.

"Now what?" Daniel asked.

"I'd suggest sitting back and relaxing but that's just me." Jack collapsed into one of the desk chairs and ignored the annoyed look from his General.

"Power build up is still increasing." Harriman reported.

"5...4...3...2...1...time." Sam slowly said but as everyone winced nothing happened.

"Sergeant?" The General asked Harriman.

"Reports are just coming in." He paused to listen to whatever was being said on the phone. "The build up was released. NASA has an image. This is ten seconds before deadline."

The screen blanked out and an image appeared a second later. One it was a distant shadow that SG-1 instantly recognised as the _Constellation._ Its large body surrounded by the four ski like platforms sticking out from the front right, front left, back right and back left like legs on an aqua plainer.

"It's spinning sir!" Sam reported as she realised what was happening as each second went passed on the screen. "It's changing target."

A large ball of green light started to build up between were the front to side platforms ended just in front of the main body and just as the deadline passed a beam of green light streaked from that ball and blasted something out of orbit.

"It took out one of our disused satellites, Sir." Harriman reported.

"What's it doing now?" Maybourne asked and received a glare from everybody in the room.

"This is a real time feed." Harriman told them before the screen changed. The _Constellation's_ engines glowed a light blue as it broke orbit. Another few seconds later a huge swirling mass of purple and black erupted from nowhere in front of it and it streaked out of sight into the now collapsing window. "It's gone, Sir."

"You got extremely lucky, Colonel." Hammond turned on Maybourne. "Now get off of my base!"

XOXOXOXOX

Thanks for the reviews


	18. Tok'ra

Fighting the Gods

A/N; This chapter is obviously set in conjunction with Season 2; Episode; Tok'ra parts 1&2

Chapter 18; Tok'ra

**In orbit; Constellation**

Harry sighed as he looked through the forward viewing bays. It was a large open space filled with groups of seats at the very front of the _Constellation_. The whole twenty-metre wall was a transparent material far stronger than anything that Harry had seen on earth. The room was filled with small circles of seats and low glass-topped tables. It had been designed as a recreational room when the Alterans had built these ships. Harry spent a lot of time in this room either just staring through the window as he ran through the knowledge slowly being unlocked in his mind or else practicing his powers. His ability to effect his surroundings were slowly getting stronger with practice but some things just weren't happening.

He still couldn't completely stop fast moving objects or powerful energies like weapons but he, with Jolinar and Anisen's help, had worked out how to send them off target. His ability to control technology had become almost infallible so he had done away with his bracer and instead only had an small calling device that would double as a personal communications system or as a homing beacon for his ship to follow. His most irritating problem had been his ability to transport himself. He could almost feel that he could do it but he could never summon enough power to accomplish it.

He could do a few other things as well, he could heal small cuts and bruises on another person though he still carried around his Goa'uld healing device for emergencies. His two greatest discoveries hadn't been to do with his magic but rather Alteran technology. He had taken their idea for matter manipulation and created a device which stored matter in huge quantities whilst electronically storing their construction. It was like an bottomless pit that stored anything he wanted and created it again whenever needed.

The device itself fit into his leather glove meaning that anything that was brought forth from it was instantly in his hand. He glanced down at the dark red, almost black, dome set in the palm of his left handed glove. He had stored not only his comms device in it but his Mage staff, Melatai assault rifle and six Alteran weapons that looked like Earth pistols but fired a single energy shot every time the trigger was pulled. They were keyed to his DNA and would stun anyone else that touched them.

He'd also synthesised two machine guns in the Earth design although they were reloaded directly from the storage device as long as the weapon was held in that hand. They were about the size of Uzi's and had a curved blade that ran from the nozzle to the bottom of the hand grip. They were far better than their Earthly brothers as each shot did the same damage as a shotgun bullet but with the accuracy of a sniper. He'd called them TP-1's, meaning simply Tau'ri Projectile. He'd also created a weapon in the assassination style. A sniper weapon from Earth but with two options, either a projectile shot or a energy round for longer range depending on the setting. Also a second type of projectile that he kept in the storage dome that slowed almost imperceptibly as soon as it came into contact with shield energy and then re-fired as soon as it re-emerged. Therefore rendering the Goa'uld shield device useless. In all the device held about twenty items including a small supply of food and water and an Alteran healing device that was just as powerful as the Asgards reanimation devices.

The plus side of the storage dome that he had cold a TDS, Trans Dimensional Storage, to mislead anyone as to how it worked was that the matter itself was stored in only one place. No matter whether it was food or the almost unlimited rounds for the projectile weapons it was all combined in its elements making any attempt at discovering its contents useless unless you were an Alteran and could activate its thought control processes. It also stopped weapon detectors from seeing it as a threat.

The only other piece of technology he wore, apart from the Asgard voice distorter on his collarbone was a small black band that went around his left wrist. It had an no seam on it and no visual way to remove it. The only sign that it was technological at all was that it always sat above any clothing that went other his wrist. It was an ATU, automated Tactical Unit. It followed his thoughts as well as its own miniature sensors to give Harry and Kel'ac the best chance of survival. It controlled the appearance of his clothing which was now only a simple skin tight suit but never looked that way. At the moment it gave Harry black jeans, boots, red t-shirt and an un zipped black jacket that had its sleeves cut off with a tear.

For all intents and purposes that was what he wore. They would change to match whatever he felt like wearing and mimic the actual material and strength. The ATU also had another purpose. It produced a high powered energy shield that was imperious to all matter or energy. Though not enough to save him from high amounts of energy it did give him the advantage in a fight. The sensors on the device had a split second relay that would detect any surprise attack, whether through weapons or environmental, and raise the shield automatically. It had been learning from Anisen ever since the first time she had touch him and been jolted slightly and pushed away so that it could learn the difference between friendly touch and harmful ones.

He was proud of the TDS and ATU since it made him capable of blending in far more than his Mage battle gear had and made it very difficult for an enemy to properly access just how dangerous he was.

He glanced away from the view of the planet for a second as Anisen walked into the room. He took in her impatient look and turned away knowing what was coming and that it was Jolinar in command of the body.

"**We have been in orbit for three days now," **She informed him unnecessarily. "**We should not waste such time lightly."**

Harry sighed, he and Kel'ac both knew that Jolinar was anxious to be reacquainted with Lantash and Martouf and even they felt the need to talk to Martouf and Saroosh but Harry could feel the sadness coming from Kel'ac in waves that he couldn't help but feel himself. Kel'ac refused to take control, instead settling in near silence in the back of Harry's mind.

"It is not I that delays us, Jolinar." Harry said, "The Tok'ra betrayed Kel'ac by their lack of trust. You would not find it easy to walk into their base if you were in his place."

Her head fell as Anisen took control and instantly Jolinar's irritation smoothed off of her face. "I understand that, and so does Jolinar, she is just anxious to she Lantash again. And so am I to be honest."

"I know, Anisen." Harry sighed. The desert below them stood out far more than the Sahara desert on Earth. Harry glanced along the length of the window taking in the two farthest forward points, the two front ends of the two weapons skis on either side. He knew that the Tok'ra had no hope of detecting their presence, even a Goa'uld Ha'tak almost on top of them wouldn't not sense them without their weapons online. They were also invisible and the mile long ship had gone undetected even to visual eyes. "I feel like I am about to be reacquainted with my own family even though they were murdered nine years ago. We take the relations of our symbiotes past hosts."

"I don't know what to make of it." Anisen stood beside him to look out the window at the planet below them. "What am I supposed to feel for Martouf?"

Harry turned to grin at her. "I'm only ten, Anisen, you expect me to be able to answer questions about a century old relationship?"

She couldn't help but go slightly red and chuckle. "I keep forgetting your so young. What does Kel'ac think I should do?"

"I do not know." Anisen gave him a shocked look. "He had been extremely quiet since we entered orbit. He refuses to take command. He is afraid of what will happen to him."

'_I am not afraid, Harry.' _Harry mentally smirked at him. There was a pause. '_You tricked me.'_

'_Yes and if you hadn't been so caught up in hiding you would have known my plan even as I made it.' _Harry snapped mentally though he didn't mean any harm. '_I have given you time, but you must make a decision. Do you wish to return to the Tok'ra or just send Jolinar down and leave?'_

Kel'ac went silent again and Harry huffed and turned squarely to Anisen. "He wont make a decision as to whether to return. If you can just give him a little more time, if he doesn't make a decision I will transport you down."

Anisen hung her head as Jolinar took control. "**I may long for Lantash and Martouf but I will not force him. I will wait till he makes a decision."**

'_Let's go.'_ Was the simple thought but Harry instantly held up a hand to stop Jolinar from leaving.

"Kel'ac's ready." Harry said. "I have everything I need. Do you?"

"**We own nothing more than the clothes you gifted us." **Jolinar told Harry with a nod, referring to the Tok'ra clothing that Harry had synthesised from the ships storage.

"We'll leave immediately then." Harry nodded as he offered to move aside for Kel'ac who once again refused. Harry shook his head before reaching out with his powers and ordering the computer to transport them down. They disappeared from the ship with a flash of white light.

XOXOXOXOX

**Vorash**

Harry and Anisen appeared on the steps of the Stargate and they were both instantly hit by the heat of the sun. Harry blinked into the bright light and it only took a single thought and a mental picture in order to changed his clothing into a lightly coloured loose sleeveless shirt and combat trousers suitable for desert climate. Kel'ac could prevent any burns but not the heat itself. A set of dark glasses appeared over his eyes to block out the bright light and he turned to look at Anisen.

"Do you know where the Rings are?" Harry asked though he knew from Kel'ac that she wouldn't.

"They would have moved them already." Anisen shook her head after a pause of talking to her symbiote.

"Let's go for a walk then." Harry sung in a cheerful voice, becoming more childish the longer Kel'ac took a back seat role in their life.

Anisen rolled her eyes slightly but Harry just grinned widely in response before leading the way. They chatted as they walked but Harry never lost the faint impression that they were being watched. He reached out several times to sense any technology but whoever was out their had their weapons switched off making them almost impossible to sense. He didn't worry too much since he knew that that was part of the Tok'ra way of guarding the gate.

Even though he was expecting the ambush it still surprised him into a reaction. Before the attackers could fully stand from their hiding places within the sand his hand was directed at the nearest attacker and a TP-1 was forming in his hand. It built up over only a second if not less but it formed from the handle outwards. It looked almost like it was being built from tiny blocks until it was complete. As soon as the handle was formed he twisted his grip and grasped it properly. It clicked as the first bullet went into the chamber with a satisfyingly loud click in the sudden silence.

"**We mean you no harm." **One spoke who Harry recognised from Kel'ac memories as a Tok'ra named Cordesh. "**Do not make any aggressive movement or we will kill you."**

The number of attackers and their aim took their toll on his ATU as it activated the shield. A few of the Tok'ra took a half step back as some kind of energy followed quickly over his body as the shield formed. It normally would form only at the point of impact to speed up the devices reaction time but with so many attackers it just formed over his whole body.

"**Cordesh. Your greeting has not changed." **Jolinar spoke with humour as she nodded slowly at the gathering. Harry's hand didn't even twitch, still aiming his TP-1 at Cordesh.

"**Who are you to know my name?" **He asked back.

"**I am Jolinar of Malkshur."** The others started muttering to each other whilst glancing at her.

"I am Harry. Host to Kel'ac of the Tok'ra." If the Tok'ra guards had been shocked before they really were now.

"**You were reported dead!" **Cordesh ground out. "**Should we be expected to just take your word."**

Now Harry was annoyed. This was exactly what Kel'ac had been expecting and fearing. "How dare you!" Harry snapped back loudly. "Kel'ac wasn't the one that betrayed your trust!"

Some of them flinched at that but Harry noted that Cordesh wasn't one of them. After a few moments the guards lowered their weapons. Nobody but a Tok'ra could know what had happened between them and Kel'ac. Cordesh didn't look pleased however and instead turned and started to lead the way to the rings.

"**We did not think to hope that you were still alive," **Another, Kelmaa, said with a smile. Harry gave her a hard look and she looked away with a sad look on her face forced to look at Jolinar instead. "**We just heard the news that you were taken by a human by the name of Harry."**

"Who spoke of this?" Harry interrupted before Jolinar could form the question.

"**A group of Tau'ri humans came through the gate a few hours ago. They call themselves SG-1 commanded by a Colonel O'Neill."** Kelmaa told them as she, Jolinar, Harry and Cordesh stood together above the Rings.

"How did they find the base?" Harry asked with a frown.

"**The one who goes by Captain Carter claims to have access Jolinar's memories left in her from your blending."** Harry was impressed, he had expected Sam to manage to make sense of the memories. They were notoriously difficult to sort out if the symbiote was not there to order them.

The rings sprung up spraying them with sand and in a bright glow the environment turned into the crystal tunnels that Kel'ac had once called home. "Where are you taking us?" Harry asked.

"**Garshaw will wish to see you." **Kelmaa told him before leading the way rather unnecessarily. They walked in silence until they came to a small chamber with a pool of water in the centre for refreshing themselves. They waited there for a few minutes before Garshaw and her host Yosuf.

"**They told me that Jolinar and Kel'ac had returned to us. How do I know this is the truth?" **Was the first thing she said.

Harry offered the first proof. "The last thing you said to me before I was sent to Arridian to spy on Chronos' troop movement was to watch out for a the snakes of that planet."

Garshaw looked at him calmly before a pleased look came into her eyes. She turned to Jolinar who didn't need any prompting. "**Your host's sister is called Mallinet. She has two daughters and six grandchildren."**

Garshaw looked even more relieved. "**We are extremely please to be once again allowed to welcome you to the Tok'ra, Jolinar, Kel'ac. We can only hope that we can be forgiven for our lack of faith in you."**

"You are speaking to the host, Councillor Garshaw." Harry snapped with a harsh look. "You will have to do more in order to gain our trust back again. Until then Kel'ac refuses to talk to anyone other than his own family."

Garshaw flinched as did the rest of the Tok'ra in the room apart from Jolinar. "I speak for both my symbiote and all of the Tok'ra, host or symbiote." Yosuf spoke. "We will not rest until we gain back your trust in us."

"And one day you will." Harry nodded at her with a much kinder look, more the look that should be on a ten year olds face. "I share Kel'ac and Tellmar's family, please, where is Martouf and Saroosh."

"**And where are the Tau'ri humans?" **Jolinar added.

A dark and sad look appeared other their faces and Harry felt a rather foreboding feeling settle in his stomach. "**Martouf is already on the way. We will leave you in peace and he can take you to Saroosh."**

With that the room emptied and they were left to await Martouf. Harry collapsed on a small bench against the wall and held his head with his hands. Anisen was at his side quickly and he felt his head being raised. "Harry?" She asked with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I am just as hurt by their lack of faith in Kel'ac as he is and I miss Martouf and Saroosh just as Tellmar would." Harry explained. "I do not have the ability to hide in the back of someone else's mind to hide from it though."

Anisen shook her head. "I know how you feel though I have Jolinar to help me."

"I don't blame Kel for it, he hurts far more than I do. I only have secondary knowledge of it." Harry pointed out. "He hurts far more for the betrayal than I do."

They were interrupted as Martouf walked through the door, or rather the tunnel leading into the chamber, with a conservative smile. He probably wasn't yet convinced of who they were although he looked to be in a hurry to find out.

"**Lantash!" **Jolinar was across the room in seconds as Harry hung back staring at Martouf. Tellmar's brother by blood. Harry couldn't help feeling the same feelings for Martouf that he would if he had grown up as Martouf's brother. A tear slid down his cheek.

"**Jolinar, is it really you?" **Lantash asked in shock even as they both grasped hands. Jolinar nodded and they were soon in a hug. Harry stayed where he was for the next few minutes as they talked together quietly. Lantash, Martouf and Jolinar with Anisen being introduced to their mate quietly.

Eventually Martouf pulled back and looked to Harry. "You are really Kel?" The host spoke.

Harry moved right to the side but Kel'ac still wasn't ready to face his brother. Harry winced as he was forced to take control himself and stood. "I'm sorry, Martouf." Harry said weakly. "Kel wont take control."

"You're Harry?"

"Yes. I found Tellmar dying on a beach on my home world and accepted Kel to save one of them." Harry said as another tear fell down his face. "I have Tellmar's memories of you. I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Harry's legs gave out before anything else could be said but he felt someone catch him and lower him to his knees and a man's arms go around him. He felt himself hugged and looked up to see that it was Martouf. "Hush brother."

He felt Kel'ac stir but his symbiote didn't attempt to take this moment. Since Harry was the host, Martouf was more his brother than Kel'ac's even though Kel'ac was Tellmar's host. And Kel'ac knew that Harry had always dreamed of a proper family. Perhaps Martouf would give him that. Harry knew these thoughts even as Kel'ac thought them but let them wash other him as he sank into his 'brothers' arms.

Harry drew back slowly to look at the older man, much older since even though Tellmar _had _been the younger brother, Martouf was one hundred and eighteen years old. "Brother?" Harry had to asked hopefully.

"You view me as one?" Martouf asked carefully.

Harry nodded, "I feel like I grew up with you and have been fighting with you for more than eighty years."

"Then I am willing to be your brother." Martouf spoke carefully, before sighing. "There is something you should know. I'm sorry, Harry, Kel'ac. She's dying."

Harry's head snapped up. He could only be talking about one person. "Take us to her?"

Martouf nodded and helped Harry to his feet. He paused to look at Jolinar before leading them out of the room and towards the infirmary section of the tunnel base. "The Tau'ri exploration team is with her at the moment."

Before Harry could force an answer from his new brother they had turned a corner and the first thing Harry saw was a group of camouflage clad people standing with Tok'ra around a bed.

Sam was obviously rather unnerved about something as she answered. "I'm sorry, I've already been through that." She said as she turned to the side away from Saroosh on the table and looked straight at Harry and Anisen.

"Harry?" She gasped, "Anisen?"

Harry, now once again in his black jeans and sleeveless black top over a red t-shirt, nodded at her. "It seems you have come here at the same time I returned to them." He said as he brushed past Jack and Daniel ignoring them as he saw the aged woman on the table. His hands shook as he stopped at her side and met her eyes as she looked up.

"I'm sorry, Harry," Martouf spoke as he came up behind him and placed a caring hand on his shoulder. "She's too old and we have no other host for Selmak." His words were choked at the end and Harry felt more than saw Lantash take control to calm him.

"Harry, you know Selmak?" Daniel asked from across the bed.

Harry didn't take his eyes off of her as he gently clasped her hand in his. He felt Lantash squeeze his shoulder before answering for him.

"**Selmak's host, Saroosh is Harry's, and my own, mother." **Lantash sighed.

"You're brothers?" Sam gasped as she looked between Martouf and the ten year old Harry in amazement as Saroosh stared at Martouf and then Harry in shock, weak as she was. She'd sense Kel'ac but not realised who he was.

"**In a sense. You remember what I told you, Captain Carter, about the feelings that symbiote and host share. Harry's symbiote is Kel'ac whose old host was my biological brother. Harry's feelings towards me and my mother, Saroosh are as real as Tellmar's." **Lantash attempted to explain. He saw that Sam understood but Teal'c, Daniel and Jack were clearly completely confused.

There was a sigh from Saroosh that drew their attention back to her. Harry saw Anisen lead Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c to one side to try to explain what was happening better.

"You are Kel'ac new host?" Saroosh asked painfully. Harry felt a painful grip deep in his chest.

"I am Harry. I saved Kel'ac when Tellmar died." Harry forced out past the restriction in his throat.

"How?" Saroosh coughed out.

"They were shot down on my home world and drifted in the vast ocean for seven days. A mild storm forced them up on my countries shore but Tellmar was only barely holding on." Harry told her with tears on his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything."

"I do not blame you my son." Harry looked up at her pained expression. "At least I have gained a third son before I die."

Harry felt such a sharp stab in his heart that he was forced to allow Martouf to hold him up from the shoulder. His ten year old mind wasn't coping as well as Martouf was. He felt a shift in his mind and instantly gave up control to his symbiote grateful for the time to himself to gather his thoughts.

Martouf released him as his legs took more of his weight. "**I am sorry that we did not come sooner."**

Saroosh's eyes glowed as Selmak took control. "**She is getting weaker, we must find another host if I am to survive."** Kel'ac went to reassure her but her eyes slipped closed.

"Let her rest, Kel'ac." Martouf pulled his hand away from his shoulder and looked at Garshaw.

Kel'ac hadn't noticed but SG-1 had already left the room with Jolinar, presumably back to the meeting room. Kel'ac looked at Garshaw and waited to see what she had to say. It wasn't Garshaw that spoke but Yosuf. "They did not offer to become a host for her." She told him though Harry knew they wouldn't.

Kel'ac said nothing but moved to the back again rather than speak to the Tok'ra. Harry took control and slumped slightly. Martouf took a step towards him but Harry waved him off. "They only know of the Goa'uld apart from encounters with me. Teal'c has been a slave to them for so long, Sam was taken as a host without permission, and Daniel's wife and brother in-law were taken as hosts to Apophis' family. You cannot expect them to be willing hosts so easily."

"What do you suggest then?" Martouf asked.

"Another must be found." Harry told him simply. He stepped up to Saroosh and activated his TDS. A small white dome materialised in his hand making Martouf jumped away with a startled look and Yosuf gasped in fascination. He set the healing device on Saroosh's chest and it glowed brightly as it scanned him. Harry laid his hand on it and 'listened' to the information being relayed to his mind. "I can do nothing to extend her life however if left on it will relieve some of the pain and allow Selmak to retain more of her strength."

Yosuf looked at the device before nodding with thanks. "We should return to your friends." Harry knew that SG-1 would not like the answer they were about to get. The Tok'ra would not allow them to leave with knowledge of this base.

Harry nodded and walked with Martouf close at his side and Yosuf in front of them. Harry turned to the two Tok'ra who sat in attendance on Saroosh. "Allow nobody to touch that device for any reason." He told with a stare. They nodded in reverence to Kel'ac's rank in the Tok'ra before Harry spun on his heel and left.

They soon caught up with SG-1 in the same room with the water table that Harry and Anisen had been in earlier. Jolinar was talking to them quietly about everything. She looked up at Harry hopefully knowing that he had better medicine then the Tok'ra did.

"I can do nothing but relieve her of her pain." Harry told her with a gulp as he forced the words through the ever present lump in his throat. "Selmak requires another host as soon as possible."

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sam said sincerely and the other three nodded together. Harry smiled at them.

"I like the clothes by the way." Jack smiled. "Much better than these uniforms at any rate." His tone forced a chuckle from Harry. It was obvious that Daniel, Sam, Jack and Teal'c were well aware of his fragile state.

"How is Kel'ac doing?" Daniel, probably realising that he hadn't said a word in their presence.

"He was more hurt by the betrayal of the Tok'ra than I was and does not wish to take any active role in front of any members other than my family." Harry sighed as he shook his head and with a slight glare in the Tok'ra's direction he continued. "Jack? Imagine if General Hammond believed that you had shot Sam and given the Goa'uld your iris code in order to gain favour with them. How would you feel?"

"I understand." Jack didn't need to sound more as he nodded slowly. "So why are you all here?" Jack turned on the five members of the Tok'ra as Harry backed away to stand by the wall.

"You have met with the Council?" Garshaw asked bluntly.

"Yes, they weren't that happy with us being here." Jack replied.

"They told us that our technology was of no use to you." Daniel spoke.

"They have a point, Daniel." Harry joined the conversation. "They _are _infiltrators. Anything other than Goa'uld technology would be useless to the Tok'ra."

"There must be something we can offer." Daniel insisted.

"Perhaps. You however must find it." Harry told Daniel with a nod. They obviously hadn't been told about their fate.

A Tok'ra entered the room and headed straight for Garshaw and started whispering in her ear. Harry frowned as a closed look came over her face as she listened whilst staring at Jack. As soon as she had finished listening she turned to the Tok'ra. "**Bring them in."**

She turned back to Jack and glared at him forcefully. Harry stepped away from the wall in concern. "**What are your people planning?" **She snarled out.

Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Beg your pardon?"

"**The Chaapa-ai just activated and brought forth these." **Garshaw waved at the door as another four green-clad Tau'ri troopers walked into the chamber.

"SG-3." Sam pointed out and although it was obviously of no help to anyone since they either already knew or didn't need to know.

Jack's face took on a strange look. "Colonel Makepeace? What are you doing here?"

"General Hammond sent us to extract Captain Carter." Makepeace told them all.

"Why?" Sam asked the Colonel.

"I'm afraid it's your father, Captain. He's in the hospital in critical condition." Makepeace told her carefully. Harry stepped closer listening to Sam's plight, so close as it was to his.

Jack turned on Garshaw. "You have to let her go home." He told her aware that they were at least temporary under their control.

"**I'm sorry, I cannot do that."** She replied simply. Sam was looking steadily worse and Harry saw that no matter her training her hands were shaking ever so slightly.

"Why not?" Jack snapped.

"**I'm afraid we have made are decision, we cannot accept your request for an alliance." **She paused but Cordesh didn't bother to wait.

"**Therefore you shall be our guests until such a time as we decide to move to another planet."** Cordesh said bluntly.

"What?" Jack snapped.

"**I'm sure you understand, with your knowledge of this planet you have become a security risk." **Garshaw spoke with more kindness. "**We cannot allow you to leave until we have moved somewhere else that you do not know about."**

Harry interrupted before Daniel could say anything. "Captain Carter's father is dying. At least let her go."

"**You know the rules as well as anybody. We cannot break it for one persons father." **Cordesh snapped back. "**She is the greatest risk of all for she contains Jolinar's memories."**

"We are not the only ones who have knowledge of this world." Teal'c pointed out ignoring the glares being sent between Harry and Cordesh. "Those we left behind on the Tau'ri also process this knowledge."

"As evidenced by our friends here." Jack gestured to SG-3.

"**It is our wish that your lack of return will convince them that we are Goa'uld." **Garshaw told them.

"You want them to think that we're dead?" Daniel stammered out.

"Well that kinda sucks!" Jack rolled his eyes.

"**I'm sorry, we will try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."** Garshaw muttered before all of them left leaving only Harry, Martouf and two Tok'ra guards in the room.

Harry gestured for his brother to stay where he was before he walked over to Sam who was talking with Daniel and Jack quietly in the corner. He approached them carefully until he was standing in front of Sam. "I'll go and try to talk some sense into Garshaw. I wont be able to get you all out but maybe I can get Sam back to Earth to see her dad."

"Thanks, Harry." Sam said. "We're really sorry about Saroosh."

"Don't worry, I understand that you wouldn't want to be a host." Harry sighed. "I'll be back later."

Harry left with Martouf on his tail to catch up with Garshaw. He was glad that Cordesh had gone on a different path. He spent a few minutes arguing with her about the issue but was cut off when one of the guards from the chamber came running. "Councillor Garshaw." The host said with a respectful nod at Garshaw and then Harry. "The Tau'ri captives wish to speak with you urgently."

Garshaw nodded before following the guard back to the chambers with Harry and Martouf trailing behind them both. "**What is it?"**

"You said that symbiotes can cure most problems in a human?" Sam asked.

"**Yes."**

"Does that include cancer?"

"What is cancer?" Martouf asked. Harry stepped forwards to face Sam seeing where she was going.

"Yes, Sam it does. Our symbiotes easily cure it." Harry said with a grin.

"Colonel, I think we should at least try to offer it to my dad." Sam turned to Jack.

Jack looked at her for a while before looking a Harry who nodded at him. He finally looked at Garshaw. "We may have a host for you."

"**You have a host for Selmak?" **Garshaw looked at Harry with a concerned look at the talk of his mother.

"Yes. My father." Sam explained. "He has cancer but I think if Selmak can save his life he may be willing to try it."

"But you have to let us go." Jack added.

"**I will let two of you go." **Garshaw said with a slight smile. "**But the rest will remain to ensure your return."**

"I will escort them." Harry declared, he wanted to make sure everything ran smoothly. He didn't want to loose both Selmak and Saroosh when at least Selmak could be saved. Garshaw nodded.

"We'll need an item from our equipment in order to open the protective iris on our Stargate." Sam told Garshaw.

"It will take five minutes to retrieve." Martouf joined in.

"Don't bother with your codes, Sam." Harry waved Martouf so he didn't leave the room. "I can bypass your iris easily enough."

"Yes, we really don't like that you know." Jack pointed out with a small grin.

"Jack, don't be an arse." Harry told him flatly gaining a snort of laughter from Daniel. He had used his saying after all from when he had given them a lift in the Shadow over a year ago. "We don't have time." He drew Martouf to the side. "Please, could you stay with mum for me."

"Sure, brother." Martouf nodded.

"Don't let anyone remove that device I put on her. If she dies before we return with a host it will hold them in stasis to preserve at least Selmak's life." Harry gave Martouf a quick hug before waving for Jack and Sam to follow him. They were at the gate in only five minutes and Harry closed his eyes and opened them again to find himself in the Stargate room under Cheyenne mountain as soon as the wormhole established.

He didn't wait long before linking with the base computer, locked the technicians out of their computers causing complete mayhem and then ordered the computer to open the iris. More guards ran into the room as Harry opened his eyes. Harry nodded to Jack.

"Are you sure the iris is open?"

Harry smirked at him. "Trust me, Jack. They are panicking right now."

"You like them panicked don't you?" Sam smiled at him.

"What? After the amount of time you have tried to lock me up?" Harry laughed and then stepped through the wormhole and instant after Jack.

XOXOXOXOX

**Cheyenne Mountain**

They were instantly faced with at least a score of armed weapons. They dropped slightly at the sight of Jack and Sam but then raised again as they caught sight of Harry. His clothing rippled into grey shaded camouflage trousers and jacket. "Stand down!" Jack shouted to the special forces guards in the Gateroom.

"They probably want control of their computers again." Harry chuckled before relinquishing said control. The iris snapped shut as the white suited people in the control room stopped running around. Harry waved at General Hammond who was giving him a stern look. He didn't bother to apologise.

The General met them at the bottom of the ramp and Jack ignored his queries about what had happened. "General, we need to talk." He told him.

XOXOXOXOX

**SGC Infirmary**

"Tell me again Captain Fraiser, or do you prefer Doctor Fraiser?" Harry asked as he sat on the edge of the bed swinging his feet.

"Everyone around here tend to call me Doctor Fraiser though normally it should be rank before salutation." She told him.

"So you prefer Captain?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow as she checked his pulse and temperature.

"How about you just call me Doctor and solve this never ending problem?" She grinned at him.

"Sure thing Doc!" He chirped copying Jack before asking the question again. "So, tell me, Doctor. What are you looking to find again?"

"I'm not looking for anything in particular but I have to check that you are not carrying anything hazardous to the people of Earth." She explained patiently as she checked her file and glanced at Jack who was stood behind her.

"I'm a Tok'ra, Doctor, my symbiote removes all traces of harmful bacteria or virus infections." He pointed out.

"What about the ones that aren't dangerous to you but are to us?"

Harry just shrugged. "My abilities prevent any disease from being harmful to me."

"I can attest to that, Colonel." Doctor Fraiser turned to Jack. "According to his blood work and all the scans I did on him he is in perfect health. No signs of bone fractures or scars. He's in perfect health."

"That's good then." Jack said.

"You don't understand, Colonel, when I say perfect I mean it. It's impossible. His lungs are perfectly clean, his blood is as pure as you can get." Doctor Fraiser glanced back at Harry who just smiled at them both. "He's the perfect human specimen."

"That's very kind of you, Doc." Harry smirked, "But I'm not actually human."

Jack and Doctor Fraiser looked at him wearily. "What do you mean, not human?" Jack asked.

"I'm not actually human but another evolution, a prior evolution of the humans here on the Tau'ri." Harry explained.

"Carter and Daniel will love this." Jack smirked.

"When will they be back?" Harry asked.

"They left the hospital with Sam's dad half an hour ago." Doctor Fraiser told him, "They should be entering the base right about now."

"Are we done here?" Harry asked.

"I don't see why not. You _are _probably the healthiest person on Earth." The doctor told him. Harry jumped off the bed and his clothing switched from the white doctors coat and jeans he was wearing to mimic the Doctor to black camouflage trousers and a black roll-neck jumper. Both the Doctor and Jack blinked at him but then Jack just whistled appreciatively.

"Shall we go meet them?" Jack asked and Harry nodded before following the Colonel to the Gate Room. They were there for a while before Sam, General Hammond and an older, ill looking man walked into the room.

"So this is the Alien thing you found?" The man, presumably Sam's dad asked as he looked at the Stargate.

"Yup." Sam said making Harry look at her weirdly as she spoke so childishly.

"And it sends you to other planets?" He asked.

"Yes it does." Harry joined the conversation.

"Oh, sorry. Dad this is Harry. He's a Tok'ra. Harry this is my Father, General Jacob Carter." Sam introduced them.

"You're a bit young aren't you?" He blurted out. "And is that some new type of uniform?"

Harry laughed. "I may be young but my symbiote is many years older than your civilisation." Harry retorted half heartedly. "And I prefer this clothing to that of the Tok'ra uniforms."

"So your one of those aliens that Sam told me about?" He asked Harry.

"I am, yes. If you have any questions I would gladly answer them on the way." Harry offered eager to get going. General Hammond turned to gesture through the control room window but Harry built him to it. With a simple gesture towards the Gate it activated sending the wave of matter spiralling outwards.

"Incredible!" Gasped General Carter.

The others were just staring at him in shock. Harry just shrugged and started forwards and was walked through the Gate.

XOXOXOXOX

**Vorash**

Harry waited patiently knowing they Sam and Jack would have to walk General Carter through the gate themselves to calm him. They walked through soon after and were glad that the sun was low on the horizon behind them and not in their eyes.

"Did the Tok'ra build those?" General Carter asked Harry gesturing tiredly at the Gate.

"No, General Carter, the Stargate network predates the Tok'ra and Goa'uld by tens of thousands of years." Harry pointed out.

"So you have one of those things inside of you?" General Carter asked.

"I have a symbiote yes." Harry said. He was about to say more when his mind felt the familiar twinge of his ship. He couldn't link with it at this distance so he materialised his comms link from his TDS. The small cylindrical device appeared in his hand without any of the others noticing and he connected his mind with the _Constellation's_ onboard computer. He stopped in his tracks whist he did it drawing the others to a halt.

He shook his head lightly and tapped the communications device to the TDS whilst activating it. It seemed to fall apart in front of their eyes and the pieces were absorbed by the dome.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's a Trans Dimensional Storage unit. It stores any item I want and dematerialises it when I call it to." Harry explained. "But that is not important. My ship is in orbit and is reporting the approach of two Goa'uld Ha'taks."

"Right then, let's go!" Jack took command and started off. Harry followed Sam as she took her father by the elbow.

"What's a Ha'tak?" General Carter asked.

"It is their attack class vessels." Harry explained, but at the continued confusion from the man he went on. "They're space craft capable of attacking a planet from orbit."

They reached the rings but Jack just looked confused as he tried to find them. Harry gestured them over and once they were in a tight group he activated the rings. They found themselves inside the tunnels. Tok'ra were running around with crates and Harry even spotted a few Tau'ri humans helping them along.

"What's going on, Colonel?" Jack grabbed Makepeace as the man went to run passed.

"We're free." Makepeace said. "We want to be allies right, so we're lending a hand with the evacuations."

Harry led them through the tunnels and they met up with Daniel and Teal'c who were both introduced to General Carter. They also got their jackets and weapons back from where they had been discarded by the Tok'ra.

Harry turned to a Tok'ra running back to the storage rooms. "Tok'ra kree!" Harry snapped. "Take these to see Councilwoman Garshaw immediately." Harry said knowing the Jack would want to find out more about what was happening.

He himself led Sam and General Carter to the infirmary where they found Saroosh conscious as well as Martouf sitting by her side. A Tok'ra sat by the side dabbing cool water over Saroosh's head.

Martouf, or rather Lantash, stepped away from the bed to greet them, "**You have returned."**

"Yes, this is my father." Sam gestured at General Carter. "Jacob Carter."

"**Honoured." **It wasn't obvious to Sam and her father but Harry could see the impatience on his brother's face. He laid a hand on his brother's arm to calm him. Martouf took over. "I am Martouf, I apologise for Lantash's impatience."

General Carter turned to Sam. "Why does he talk like that?"

"He's a Tok'ra dad." Sam explained. "I told you about the voice. Martouf is actually two beings, two souls, I guess sharing the same body."

"And that's what you want me to become?" General Carter asked. He glanced over at Saroosh. "You've got to be kidding."

There was a pause as Harry was forced to silence Martouf by putting pressure on his arm with his hand. Sam looked at her father carefully.

"I don't know if I can do this, Sam." He said eventually.

"No one wishes to pressure you in any way General Carter." Harry put in. "But before you decide perhaps you should get to know the symbiote that wishes to blend with you."

"This is her?" He asked, looking down at the bed.

"Actually, you only see the host." Sam explained. "The symbiotes inside her."

"Inside her?" He asked sceptically.

"Talk to her, dad." Sam told him. "Get to know her."

Selmak open her eyes and they glowed weakly, "**If you agree to the blending, we could be together for a very long time." **She was forced to stop as coughs ran through her. Harry stepped forwards and placed his hand on the medical device, turning it up. It glowed more strongly as it aided Selmak and Saroosh from the pain.

Selmak nodded at Harry in gratitude and he backed away slightly. "You don't look so good." General Carter told her.

"**You are no vision of beauty yourself, Sir!" **She countered wickedly.

General Carter laughed and she joined in. Sam chuckled behind her hand but neither Martouf or Harry could find it in them to laugh. This didn't go unnoticed by Selmak who relinquished control to their mother whilst General Carter fell into a coughing fit. Martouf handed him a glass of water to calm him.

"It's all right." He told his daughter who had moved to his side in concern.

"I'm the one you should be talking to." Saroosh said after smiling weakly at Harry and Martouf who had moved to grasp her hands.

"You are the one I am talking to." General Carter said confused. "Why did your voice change like that?"

"That's the host talking now." Sam explained to her dad. "Harry and Martouf's mother." She added so her father didn't say anything he'd regret later.

"I am Saroosh, I am in the position to help you the most." She told General Carter simply.

"How's that?" He asked.

"I will die." Both Harry and Martouf flinched. "Selmak will live on, you will take my place as host."

"Um." He stuttered, "I don't understand."

"Selmak is a wonderful Tok'ra." Saroosh continued as though she hadn't heard him. "She is selfless and caring, she is good company. She had a wonderful sense of humour."

"That's good dad," Sam joined in, "You can spend hours cracking yourself up."

"That's funny." He turned to his daughter without laughing.

"She's not far wrong. I've had almost two hundred years of laughter thanks to Selmak." Saroosh said, "I'm biased, of course, but I believe that Selmak is among the best educated of the Tok'ra. You will probably be overwhelmed by the knowledge and wisdom you will gain upon blending."

"So, I get all of this things." He stuttered trying to remember the name. "What did you call that thing in their head."

"Symbiote." Sam pointed out helpfully.

"Yeah, I get all it's memories and stuff?" He asked.

"Yeah, dad, something like that." Sam said with a small smile.

"I wont deceive you sir." Saroosh told him plainly. "We have some pretty awful things buried in our memory." Harry and Martouf both lowered their head on the opposite side of him in acknowledgement of this fact.

"Such as?" He prompted.

"Memories of countless Goa'uld atrocities, the loss of the host before me, and you will feel the mourning for my loss." Saroosh told him before looking at her two sons, one adopted as he was. "And the love for my two sons and the pain at the loss of another."

"Will you excuse me ma'am?" He said before he rushed from the room. Harry looked at Sam and she nodded before leaving to follow him. Harry and Martouf spent the few minutes remaining to talk to Saroosh, though mostly it was Saroosh wanting to know of Harry.

Harry told her briefly of his being an Alteran, of fighting the Goa'uld as a member of the Great Alliance. He left out too many details of his Ascended powers and instead excused them off as his training on Melatai. It was a half hour before General Carter followed by Sam entered the room.

"What do I have to do?" General Carter spoke.

"First Selmak would like to interview you." Martouf told him.

"Huh?" Was his eloquent reply making Harry cough to cover his chuckle. Sam looked amused as well.

"**If I am to spend the next hundred or more years with you as my host, do you not think I have the right to decide if I even like you?" **Selmak asked in amusement.

General Carter laughed lightly, "What's not to like, just ask my daughter. I'm a teddy bear."

"Oh yeah," Sam grinned, "Real teddy bear."

"**How do you feel about the Goa'uld?" **Harry tensed at the question knowing full well that it was a trick.

"Well, you and Harry are the first one's I've met." He said falling for it.

Selmak turned her head away from him and met Harry's eyes. "**We are not Goa'uld."**

"Ah, trick question?" General Carter admitted.

"Remember dad, I tried to explain the difference?" Sam reminded him.

"Right, right, I apologise." He said quickly, "I guess I've never met a Goa'uld before. Although from what Sam and her people tell me, I don't think I like them much."

Selmak turned to both Harry and Martouf and nodded. Harry closed his eyes to stave off the tears and back out of the room, disengaging the medical device knowing that it would only interfere. He placed it back in the TDS as he ran into a familiar Tok'ra coming down the tunnel.

"Aldwin?" Harry greeted the symbiote.

"**Kel'ac and Harry, I had heard you had returned. I was not as convinced that you were dead as some would have liked after the traitor reported your defeat." **Aldwin said. "**I had hoped you were alive."**

"Thank you. What's happening?" He gestured down the hall at gossiping Tok'ra.

"**The Tau'ri human O'Neill discovered that Cordesh was using a long range communications device to give away our position to the system lords." **Harry felt anger flare from both himself and Kel'ac but forced it down. "**Cordesh's host committed suicide in a collapsing tunnel but Cordesh jumped to another who is now being questioned and hopefully we will be able to remove him from her."**

Harry spent a while catching up with Aldwin, one of Kel'ac friends from spying within Ra's ranks a few hundred years ago. They were interrupted soon after when Martouf came back out. "Harry. They're about to do the transference."

Harry nodded and bowed his head to Aldwin who gave him his brief condolences before leaving to help with the evacuations. Harry walked in and stood by Saroosh's side as she smiled at him before looking at the now lying down General Carter.

"Now what?" The General asked.

"**Kiss me." **Was Selmak's simple answer.

"You're kidding." The General gasped.

"**No, I am not." **

Harry forced the lump in his throat down before leaning into Martouf's side who put his arm around his waist to hold him up. General Carter leant forwards and Harry closed his eyes as Selmak jumped the gap and took the Tau'ri human as a host.

"**Goodbye, dear friend." **Was Selmak last words from General Carter before he fell unconscious.

Harry brushed his hand over his mothers cheek before pulling the thin blanket over her to conceal her face. "We'll bury her on your home world, brother." He said quietly before he pulled the comms link from the TDS and told the _Constellation _to transport her body up and put it in a stasis chamber. He glanced at Martouf just as the uplink beeped. Harry linked again as Martouf went to check up on Selmak and General Carter.

Harry drew back as soon as he had 'heard' the report and Kel'ac took control since Harry really didn't have the heart to speak.

"**Martouf, we must hurry. Two Ha'taks have just entered from Hyperspace. They will be in orbit in a few minutes." **Kel'ac told his brother before taking the medical device from the TDS and placing it on General Carters chest. It glowed white and began to heal him. "**That will take approximately half an hour. I can not put it at full power as it will remove Selmak."**

They waited patiently for the next fifteen minutes as they waited for news of the attack or for Selmak to become strong enough to move.

"**Martouf!" **Garshaw snapped as she entered the room some time later with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c. "**All tunnels except for this tunnel and the escape tunnel have vanished. All the other Tok'ra have gone to the new home world. We must go now."**

Harry placed a hand on the medical device and 'listened' to the report. "He still cannot be moved."

"What about my father?" Sam asked Garshaw as soon as she heard Harry.

"**When and if he awake. Selmak knows where we'll be. He can follow." **Garshaw explained.

"But the Goa'uld are coming, they'll capture him." Daniel argued.

"We cant just leave him here." Sam snapped.

"I will remain with him. If I can get him out, I will." Martouf told them all. "If not, I will allow the vanishing tunnels to consume us before the Goa'uld get here."

"That wont be necessary, I can get us out whenever necessary." Harry told them. "Though it isn't safe until the blending is complete."

"I'll stay too." Sam said.

"**You are even more vulnerable since you contain the memories of Jolinar. I cannot allow you to stay. We must go now." **Garshaw countered.

"Garshaw, trust me for once. The Goa'uld will not be able to capture us. My ship is in orbit and as soon as General Carter awakens I can transport us out of here and fly to the new home world." Harry stared at her. Daring her to challenge him.

"Please Colonel." Sam pleaded turning to her leader. "I need to be here."

"Right." Jack said with a nod. "Daniel? Teal'c? Let's go."

Garshaw snapped her vision from Harry's and swirled around and left with Jack, Daniel and Teal'c behind her.

Sam sat down again and took her father's hand whilst Martouf hugged Harry around the waist gently before seating himself against the wall to wait. Harry touched the device to discover that they had another ten minutes to wait. He spent that time standing beside just staring at General Carter trying to sort out the emotions going through his head and listen as Kel'ac spoke to him.

'_I don't know how to accept this anymore than you do Harry.' _Kel'ac said.

'_I never had a family. You became almost like another part of me.' _Harry explained, '_Now I have Martouf for brother, but I don't understand how Selmak fits in. Saroosh called me a son but what now?'_

'_Presumably Selmak would consider you a son.' _Kel'ac said. '_Whether that translates through to General Carter will be seen once they wake up.'_

'_Which should be at any moment now.' _Harry said after switching the medical device off and putting it into his TDS. He brought out the comms. Link just as General Carter awoke.

"Martouf, collapse the escape tunnel." Harry ordered his brother who just looked like Harry had gone insane. "Just do it. I can get us out another way."

Martouf just nodded before heading for the door to pull the control crystal from the tunnel. "Ah." A groan came from the General's mouth.

"Dad?" Sam cried as she jumped to his side from where she had turned to watch Martouf play with the crystals.

"**Martouf." **Selmak sat up to look for the Tok'ra, bypassing both Sam and Harry which Sam looked rather upset about. Martouf yanked out a crystal before heading back to the bed.

"I am here." Harry's brother said. Before anything else the tunnel rattled lightly as the ground above them was hit by energy blasts.

Harry, still holding the comms link, shut his eyes to access the scanners on the _Constellation_. "We're are under attack by several Al'kesh."

"**Should we not make our escape to the Stargate." **Selmak asked in confusion as blue light filled the tunnel as it was filled in.

"We would die before we reached the Stargate." Harry said.

"Uh," Sam interrupted before Harry could continue, "Is my father in there somewhere?"

Selmak dropped the General's head to allow him to take control. "I'm here Sammy. Oh man, talk about a headache."

"How are you, dad?" Sam asked in concern.

"I'm awful. Headache the size of Kuwait. There's too much stuff in here." He said before he swirled his legs off of the bed and jumped up to his feet. "Whoa!"

"What?" Sam asked in alarm.

"No more arthritis!" He laughed with a grin, "Holy Hannah, no more arthritis."

There were several more loud thumps in the ground above them and a few crystals fell from the ceiling. "General Carter." Harry interrupted him from his celebrations. "We must move, do you feel well enough?"

The man snapped his head around. "How?" He asked. "You've trapped us."

"With the most advanced Battleship in the galaxy at my disposal," Harry smirked. "A small matter of twenty metres of rock doesn't mean trapped."

"What do you mean?"

Harry didn't respond, instead he closed his eyes to link with _Constellation_ and in the time of one blink he transported three humans, and Alteran and three symbiotes onto the control deck of his ship.

"Holy Hannah!" General Carter cried at the same time as Sam and Martouf gasped and staggered slightly.

"Welcome to the _Constellation._" Harry told them with a small smile.

"Harry, are those the Ha'taks?" Sam asked him looking out of the large window at the planet and the two Goa'uld attack vessels nearby. The weren't that large on the screen but the sensors had labelled them with the normal red box with the status of the weapons and shield to the right of each. They were both fully charged.

"It is. Their sensors have located us through the ships cloak. They are closing into weapons range."

"**I thought your ship was highly advanced?" **Lantash smirked at him.

"They did not find the ship but rather the destination of four transports. The energy signature was to high to miss." Harry reported. "Please move to behind the consoles so that the Goa'uld do not see you."

A green diamond formed around the closest Ha'tak on the screen and the communications display beeped. Harry glanced at the three guests to check they were out of the area so that the Goa'uld wouldn't see them on the visual. '_Perhaps you should talk to them.'_ Harry suggested as he shifted to the side.

'_You are the member of the Alliance, not me.' _Kel'ac countered with a mental grin.

"You will not be seen as long as you do not step in front of the consoles." Harry told his guests before opening the hail that the lead ship had sent.

"**I am Heru'ur. Bow before me and you will not be destroyed." **The unmistakable face of Heru'ur appeared on the screen.

"I am Harry of the Great Races." Harry told him.

"**I know who you are!"** Heru'ur snapped out. "**You attacked my army on Cimmeria."**

"Your army was in violation of the Protected Planets Treaty." Harry countered harshly. "And killed many of that race."

"**You cannot protect the Tok'ra!" **Heru'ur pointed out with an evil grin changing the subject quickly. "**The Tok'ra are not under the Protected planets treaty."**

"You speak the truth for once." Harry nodded, "I have no intention of preventing your raid on this planet."

"**You have just transported up a number from their base." **Heru'ur almost growled out.

"Taking Tok'ra as guests is not in violation of the Treaty." Harry smiled charmingly though he was sickened by it immensely. "However any hostile action against me or this ship is."

The connection was cut off from their side and a red cross, similar to a crosshair appeared over the image of one ship. "Why do they always attack?" Harry said as he spun around. "Sam, please go to the left centre keyboard."

He himself stepped up to the weapons console and using the buttons instead of the keyboard charged the weapons.

"I cant read this." Sam cried to him in frustration.

"It is in Alteran, Sam." Harry said as he targeted the nearest Ha'tak. Heru'ur's ship had backed off and seemed to be getting ready for Hyperlaunch. "Just tap the third from the right key on the top row."

"Done." She said as Harry set the ship to fire at the Ha'tak as soon as it fired at him. She drew back as the keys changed to that of a dialling device or as she called them, DHD.

"Enter your Gate address without the origin." Harry told her she did as she was told though the image in the window was obviously a distraction. Harry knew that he could have done this all from the chair or even from his mind but it didn't hurt to have her and therefore SG-1 know how to get the ship somewhere. The Ha'tak fired and all three of them tensed as the orange bolt flew through space at maximum range. It impacted a transparent white shield about two hundred metres in front of the ship and exploded. Three Alteran symbols appeared for a second on the top of the window.

"**What does that mean?" **Lantash asked as Harry stepped into the front on the consoles beside them.

"It is reporting the shield strength. They are still at full strength." Harry told them as a low whine built up. "They have now officially violated the treaty."

"And that means?" Sam asked as she finished entering the code, taking more time since the symbols were in alphabetical order in the Alteran way rather than the DHD style. A symbol flashed on the piloting console but she was watching the Ha'tak in the window and didn't notice it.

"I can destroy it." He had only just finished saying it when the front two ski's lit up briefly at the front ends and two bright blue energy blasts shot out, one just before the other. The first exploded on the shield causing smaller explosions on the surface of the ships as they overloaded, the second, following an instant later, blasted straight into the shield splitting it in two. It exploded seconds later. "Heru'ur has fled."

Just as Harry had reported to the others the second Ha'tak entered Hyperspace and vanished from the area.

"What now?" Sam asked looking at the flashing key on the piloting console in confusion.

"Press down that flashing key and then brace yourselves for Hyperlaunch." Harry told them. Martouf and General Carter or rather their symbiotes gave him a strange look since they had been through Hyperlaunch hundreds of times and therefore were barely affected. Before they could say anything however Sam had pressed the key and the _Constellation_ spun on its axis to face away from the planet and then lurched forwards as it shot into hyperspace.

All three of them fell backwards onto the ground. Harry rushed to Selmak to help him/her up with a small smirk. "**What was that?" **He asked the Alteran as he stood.

"This ship is capable of travelling at much higher speeds that you are used to. I'm afraid I sped up the entering phase by decreasing the dampeners to a tolerable level." Harry explained.

"**You call that tolerable?" **Lantash teased.

"You get used to it. It still makes Kel'ac rather sick actually." Harry told them with a smirk and got a mental berating from his symbiote for revealing it to his 'family.'

"Can symbiotes get motion sickness?" Sam asked the three of them.

"**Normally no,"** her father's symbiote told her. "**But even I feel slightly queasy though your father is elated at the experience. He is a pilot down to the bone, I believe that is the saying."**

"Close enough." Sam laughed. Harry walked around to the piloting computer and Sam came to stand next to him in interest. "What are you doing?"

"It will take us approximately one hour till we arrive at the Tau'ri." Harry told an appreciative audience of Human's and Tok'ra. "I am adjusting the coordinates."

"Did I enter the wrong ones." Sam asked concerned at making a mistake.

"You did not make a mistake, Sam." He said with a smile. "That method of navigation locates a particular Stargate and automatically takes us to it. It will appear at the safest place in orbit before using sub light drive to place the ship as close above the Stargate as possible. I believe taking the _Constellation _into your world's atmosphere would not please you leaders."

"Doesn't this ship have a cloak?" Sam asked as Harry finished and led them from the room, heading forward towards the viewing gallery. "I mean, it was in orbit and we couldn't find it."

"This ship is a mile long and weighs more than you Cheyenne mountain." Harry explained and waited for her to work it out.

"Even with a cloak you couldn't hide the concentrated change in atmospheric pressure." Sam said and then after remembering the effect on the clouds on Cimmeria continued. "And it effects the weather?"

"On a small scale yes. The shields, even on the lowest power needed for re-entry into a planet's atmosphere, cause enough of a electromagnetic field to disrupt weather patterns and become visible even on the most basic of radar systems." Harry told her. "I am adjusting the pilot plan to place us directly over your Stargate but still remain in orbit. I do not want to start a panic."

"Should we not send word to Garshaw?" Martouf asked.

"I told her I planned to take you by ship. I am sure we will arrive well before she expects." Harry told them all.

"**The Tok'ra will move again." **Selmak reminded him.

"I doubt General Hammond would allow Garshaw to leave so quickly with at least offering her a chance to rest and eat." Sam pointed out. "We should arrive with enough time to catch her before she leaves."

As they walked Sam continued to talk about the ship. "What's this ship powered by?"

"I am sure you understand that I can not go into details." Harry told her, "However I will tell you this much. I believe in your terms this ship has two energy collects that feed on the Free Energy of artificially created regions of subspace."

"Artificially?" Sam gasped as they came to the viewing gallery. "How do you do that?"

"I'm sorry Sam." Harry smiled at her. "The process is far beyond your race. The Alterans did the research on an uninhabited world. The process tore apart the world and decimated a solar system. It was another two hundred years before the Alteran's made a working, stable device."

"So you use these to power your ships?" Martouf asked as they all stood staring at the streaks of purple and black as they passed the ship.

"The devices used by my space station and mining facilities are on a smaller scale than the ones on the _Constellation_ which are not interchangeable." Harry explained.

Sam had many more questions to ask and Harry answered what he could as they sat around a table to chat over some food and some water. It wasn't long before talk of Harry and Sam's debates over astrophysics and the workings of the universe became boring to Martouf and General Carter so they changed their topic to getting to know each other better or to form some semblance of normality in their new little family. General Carter, who told Harry off for calling him anything but Jacob, admitted that he had lost the fight against Selmak in seeing Harry and Martouf as anything but sons even though Martouf was in fact older than Jacob.

It was the realisation that Sam had become their adopted sister that caused some amusement from Selmak, Lantash and Kel'ac. Although they were all glad that Jolinar's latent memories didn't really cause a problem with her new relationship with Martouf since it only gave a feeling of familiarity rather than attraction.

"Are you going to come for a visit, Harry?" Sam asked as the ship lurched out of Hyperspace just above a stable orbit before the sub-light drives kicked in to lower it into a Geo-synchronous orbit over Cheyenne Mountain.

"I may pay a visit, I don't have any plans at the moment and after that destroyed Ha'tak the System Lords should be more wary about pushing the boundaries of the treaty for a while." Harry relented. "A few weeks wont hurt anything."

They didn't wait long before transporting down straight into the briefing room of Stargate Command in front of Garshaw, General Hammond, Jack, Daniel and Teal'c who had evidently been telling the General everything that had happened on Vorash.

"How come I always miss all the fun!" Jack joked as he looked at Sam.

Sam just ignored him and nodded respectively to General Hammond whilst Martouf and Jacob went to speak with Garshaw quietly about what had happened in Varash's orbit. "Harry gave us a lift back, Sir." She reported.

"That's good to hear, Captain." He told her before looking at Harry. "Thank you again, you seem to have a thing for saving my people."

"I wasn't being completely selfless in this matter, General." Harry admitted. "Selmak, who now resides in Jacob Carter was my mother."

"That's got to be weird." Daniel muttered. Harry sent him an amused look.

"Symbiotes do not have a sex in particular. They take the traits of their host. Saroosh was Kel'ac's old host's mother and therefore Selmak took that trait onto Jacob." Harry told him. "It isn't forced, he has a choice in the matter."

"We don't doubt it." General Hammond reassured him. Jacob came over and joined them around the head of the table.

"It's ironic, ain't it?" He asked Sam.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I was trying to find you a better assignment and you didn't need it." He told her with a small smile. "Now you've found me the best assignment an old soldier could dream up. Thanks Kid."

"You're welcome." Sam smiled and gave him a small hug before spying Martouf and Garshaw looking ready to leave. "Do you have to go so soon?"

Garshaw approached General Hammond and drew him to the side talking to him quietly before the General called over a guard and gave him an order before the man walked off and down to the control room followed by Martouf and Garshaw.

"Yeah, I have to go." He said sadly as the Stargate began to spin. "Apparently, I'm the oldest and wisest among us."

"Oh jeez." Sam muttered as Harry rolled his eyes.

Daniel suddenly appeared at Jacob's shoulder with a small black box. "This has a signature on it that we can recognise. Just send it through the Stargate and we'll know you want to contact us."

"Thanks, Dr. Jackson." Jacob said before tucking the box under his shoulder. "I better go catch up with the others."

"I'll walk down with you." Sam said.

"One sec kid." He paused as if having a mental conversation. "Hand on, Selmak wants to talk to Kel'ac."

Sam nodded and stepped back slightly. Jacob dipped his head though only slightly since he was still unused to the sensation of moving to the side in his own mind. "**In private please." **Selmak asked and pulled Harry to the other end of the six seat long briefing table. "**We will have to move the Tok'ra to another home world immediately. This will be the address to the new home world."**

He pulled a pad of legal paper towards him and pulled off the top sheet before scribbling the address down hastily. Harry shifted to allow Kel'ac to deal with Tok'ra matters. "**I will visit as soon as I can. I want to track the final movements of Ageria in Egypt before she was captured."**

"**I wish you all the luck. But we fear her lost to us." **Selmak pointed out.

"**I find it hard to believe that Ra would just simply kill his worst enemy." **Harry pointed out. "**It wont hurt to try."**

"**Very well. I will have someone send you what we have on her."** Selmak nodded. "**I will see you soon."**

Selmak left followed closely by Sam whilst Harry folded up the piece of yellow paper and put it in the TDS. "So, are you sticking around for a while then?" Jack asked.

"I was thinking of staying in orbit for a few weeks or until I have to avoid capture." Harry said with a smirk.

"Actually, after the last debacle I talked to the President." General Hammond sat at the head of the table and motioned for Harry to take the seat to his side. Jack sat opposite Harry with Teal'c beside him and Daniel next to Harry. "He's agreed to a way to prevent any faction of the Government from trying to get to your technology."

"And how would that work exactly?" Harry asked dubiously.

"With an official alliance signed by the President they wouldn't be able to capture you." Daniel explained.

"And I would have to do what in exchange for this alliance?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, nothing really." Daniel frowned, "It would be a diplomatic relationship rather than a trade agreement."

"I will visit your President soon and discuss the terms." Harry nodded at them in thanks.

"I think the sooner you go the better." General Hammond pointed out. "It wont be long before word of your presence here is made known to the NID."

At that point Sam walked back in and took the seat beside Daniel. Harry drew their attention. "I have a couple of things I need to discuss." Harry started. "Daniel, how much do you know about Ageria?"

"You mean the Roman God?" Daniel asked. "I know she incited a rebellion against Ra but we haven't found any information that backed that up though it was said that she was captured and imprisoned by Ra."

"A Goa'uld?" Jack asked.

"The Queen of the Tok'ra. The one whom all Tok'ra were spawned." Harry explained. "The attempted rebellion took place on Earth but she was supposedly killed by Ra. However Kel'ac and several other Tok'ra believe that she was taken and imprisoned."

"You think she might be here?" Daniel asked.

"We don't know. Ra might have taken her to another planet." Harry admitted. "I was hoping to find something in your records."

"I'd be happy to help you out." Daniel agreed. "I'm sure with your first hand knowledge it will be easy to go through some of their more peculiar languages."

"General Hammond?" Harry asked looking at the commander of the facility and then glancing at the Special Forces guard standing by the stairs to the control room. "I need to speak to the five of you completely privately."

The General and Jack both raised an eyebrow but the General did send the guard to stop anyone from entering by standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Is there any way that our conversation could be heard by anyone else?" Harry asked looking first at Sam and then at the General.

"No." The General said confidently.

"Very well, I have a gift for you." Harry paused as he materialised his comms link and connected with the _Constellation's_ synthesis computer before activating the transport device. The group flinched as a bright white glow deposited a crystal pyramid on the table.

"A glass pyramid?" Jack asked in confusion.

Sam picked it up and weighed it in her hand. "I'd say crystal but it's still to heavy."

"Actually it's technological. Hence the weight." Harry explained.

"I thought you couldn't give us any technology." Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not going to tell you how it works and as far as your technology could determine its just a heavier version of a crystal pyramid." Harry told them.

"What do these mean?" Daniel asked pointing at the Alteran symbols on the sides of the pyramid.

"That is the symbol for Avaria," Harry said pointing at the Alteran symbol before moving on. "That is the symbol for the Alterans." He said pointing to the circular symbol.

"That's the Tau'ri symbol." Jack added helpfully and Harry grinned at him before continuing.

"The last one stands for friend." He told them pointing at the two interlinked diamonds etched into the crystal surface.

"If it's technological," Sam asked, "What does it do?"

"As far as anyone needs to know it is a rather elaborate paperweight." Harry said before pulling it away from Sam and placing it on the desk in the centre. "All of you touch it."

They all did as he said, General Hammond, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Jack. As soon as they all had a finger on it he activated the sensors on it. A red light glowed in the centre of it before reaching out to cover the surfaces like water.

"What was that?" Daniel asked in confusion as he looked at the now innocent looking pyramid.

"It has recognised your signatures." Harry told them. "I will give you this only if the true purpose of the device is told to nobody else. Not even your President."

General Hammond seemed to have more of a problem with this than the others but he did agree after a few moments. "Are you going to tell us what it does now?" Jack asked.

"A single touch on all four sides at the same time by any of you five will send an emergency signal to the _Constellation_." Harry told them.

"So it's a beacon?" General Hammond asked.

"It is to be kept completely secret and only used in dire emergencies." Harry told him seriously. "I don't want anyone in the NID to get a hold of that."

"We're very grateful." General Hammond said as Sam examined the device carefully. "Do you normally do something like this?"

"There are few worlds that I would do this for. The Tollan and Melatai can use their own technology to contact me." Harry explained. "You are not capable of sending me a message in time for me to do anything."

"Why us though?" Jack asked.

"This _is_ your home world isn't it?" Daniel gasped as it clicked together. Harry snapped his head around. "I knew it!"

Harry just stared at them and shrugged.

XOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	19. Clashing Worlds

Fighting the Gods

A/N; This chapter is boring… I just thought I should warn you. The story needs to move on but I needed this information in it. Read it and let me know. For those that want the Wizarding World you may like this chapter though.

Chapter 19; Clashing Worlds

**Last time**

"We're very grateful." General Hammond said as Sam examined the device carefully. "Do you normally do something like this?"

"There are few worlds that I would do this for. The Tollan and Melatai can use their own technology to contact me." Harry explained. "You are not capable of sending me a message in time for me to do anything."

"Why us though?" Jack asked.

"This _is_ your home world isn't it?" Daniel gasped as it clicked together. Harry snapped his head around. "I knew it!"

Harry just stared at them and shrugged.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Continued**

"It's true." Harry told them eventually when he realised that a simple shrug wasn't going to cut it. "This is my homeworld."

"So you're human?" Daniel asked.

"No." Harry told them bluntly but didn't offer anymore information. He knew that he had mentioned the Alterans to Sam on their journey on the Constellation but he also knew that she didn't know who they were.

"What are you then?" Jack asked.

"I am who you see." He told them cryptically.

"That doesn't really answer the question." Daniel asked as he fiddled with his glasses.

"It wasn't supposed to answer your question." Harry told him but seeing the rather downtrodden look on his face he threw them a bone in the form on an explanation. "To tell you who I truly am would open too many doors for you at this time. It would put this world's peaceful state at risk and not only that but the Asgard would be less than impressed."

"So…?" Jack seemed to try to work out the truth from that so Harry put him out of his misery.

"The only you need know is that I am a friend and an ally when I can be." Harry told them.

Silence reigned for a few moments before the General picked up the device from the table top and walked into his office with it. Harry assumed he was putting it on his desk since he returned a few moments later. Jack broke the silence by turning to the General with a playful grin.

"That's a very pretty paperweight, Sir." He told him. "Where did you get it?"

The General caught on instantly and a small sly smile broke out on his face. "My granddaughter gave it to me. She won first prize in the art competition for it and want me to have it to remind me of her."

Harry couldn't help but laugh in amusement. "So what are your plans for your time here?" Daniel asked him.

"Well I thought we could start with looking for Egeria." Harry said. "If that's ok with you?"

"Sure. I think I have something in an old book in my office but I doubt it will tell you much." Daniel offered. "What you want to do is pay a visit to Catherine."

"That's an idea." Harry nodded. "I'd like to see how she and Dr. Littlefield are doing anyway."

"Don't forget your visit with the President." The General pointed out.

Harry groaned. "When?"

"Whenever, just let me know and I'll arrange transport for you." The General told him.

Harry slipped to the side of his mind as Kel'ac gently nudged him. He felt his head dip as Kel'ac showed the others that he was switching consciousness. "**Perhaps it would make a better impression if we arrived under our own means."**

"You mean, like in your ship?" Jack asked with an evil glint in his eye.

"I do not believe a ship of that magnitude will go unnoticed above your Capital City." Teal'c offered with a raised eyebrow as Daniel rolled his eyes at the Colonel.

Kel'ac didn't make any outward response. "**I was thinking something a bit smaller would be more appreciated, Colonel."**

"Harry calls me Jack." The Colonel pointed out. "Why do you call us by our ranks?"

"**Your permission was not directed at me at the time, Colonel." **Kel'ac explained. "**I did not want to presume, though Harry assures me that you probably wouldn't mind."**

"Of course not!" Jack informed him. "It sounds strange having a child call me Colonel."

Harry started laughing in his mind and Kel'ac was forced to try to hide his amusement. Harry took control when Jack started giving him a strange look. "You should be careful who you call a child, Jack."

"Huh?" Jack asked as Sam hid her grin behind her hand.

"Kel'ac is one of the oldest among the Tok'ra, he is over two thousand years old." Harry reminded him with a grin.

"He's many times older than you, Sir." Sam told her leader. "And if I understand properly from my time with Jolinar that time will be almost doubled when you take into account the memories of all of his past hosts."

Harry's grin turned into an evil smirk as he spoke. "Well, I don't know about many times, Sam." He was forced to dodge back as Jack tried to reach him across the desk.

"Settle down, Colonel." The General said though it was clear that he was amused. "All I ask before I let you go on your way is that you see Dr. Fraiser for medical clearance."

"It is highly unlikely for me to be ill in anyway, General." Harry told him.

"Even so, Harry." Sam added. "You could be carrying something."

"My clothing prevents the transport of any harmful substance but if it is your protocol then I will give myself into the captivity of Dr. Fraiser." Harry nodded.

"I'll take him down, Sir." Sam offered.

"I'll be in my office when you finish, Harry." Daniel told him. Harry nodded before following Sam out of the room, although he remembered the route from his previous to explorations of the facility. Doctor Fraiser was evidently waiting for them and started check his pulse, temperature and numerous over things before she turned to a side tray.

"I just need to get a sample of your blood for test before you can officially leave the base." She told him. Harry nodded before imagining his black corduroy jacket changing shape. Before Sam and the Doctor the jacket seemed to disintegrate from the wrists up revealing a short-sleeved red t-shirt underneath as the jacket became a gilet. The doctor tapped him on the arm to find his vein and before Harry realised that it might be a problem she brought the needle to his arm. With a cry she dropped the needle and took a step backward.

Just as the needle reached his skin his personal shield had activated to cover his arm in a low yellow sheen that had melted the end of the needle. "Sorry about that." Harry winced.

"Is that AI?" Sam asked.

Harry frowned. "Sorry, I don't know any Tau'ri terms unless taught to a seven year old." Harry told her making her suddenly remember that he was only just over ten.

"It means artificially intelligent." Sam told him.

"I've deactivated it, Doctor. You'll be able to take that sample now." Harry told her as he noticed her waiting patiently. She carried on and he felt a sharp pinch in his elbow as the needle went in. "It isn't intelligent as you mean." He lifted his left wrist where just below his glove sat an inch wide metallic band that ringed his wrist. "It is equipped with sensors that search for any threat and takes action to prevent such an occurrence without my having to tell it to."

Sam nodded though she didn't take her eyes from the band. It was evident that she wanted to study it but he had already explained to her on the ship that he was banned from sharing the technology. The distress beacon was the same type of device given to worlds that had once been protected by the Alterans thousands of years ago so giving such technology was allowed because it wasn't possible for the Tau'ri to reverse engineer anything from it.

"I'll run the tests straight away." Doctor Fraiser told him.

"Can I leave now?" He asked childishly with his legs swinging backwards and forwards under the bed. She gave him an exasperated look before making a shooing gesture at him. "Wahoo!" He cried as he jumped up. He enjoyed playing the children for once.

"We'll be in Daniel's office when the tests are done." Sam told the Doctor as Harry walked from the room. By the time she had waited for the doctor to nod in return she was forced to run to catch up with him. She led him up in the elevator and through the hallways to Daniel's extremely messy office. He was rummaging through the stacks of notepads and books that lined the walls of his office but by the mess he had added to he wasn't having much luck.

"All I can find is a reference made in one of Ra's temples." He said after Harry and Sam had watched him search for more than ten minutes. "I can't remember if I ever had more. According to this there was a depiction of a god known as Egeria. The information wasn't complete since the finder couldn't translate the text but he did bring it up later for the Royal Society in England as a curiosity."

Harry shifted to allow Kel'ac to control the conversation. "**Why was it a curiosity? The Goa'uld always depict all of their battles and historic documents on the walls of the palaces and temples."**

"Because Egeria was a Roman god on Earth, not an Egyptian one. To find a mention of her on the walls of a Temple in Egypt is peculiar." Daniel told them simply.

"**But you do not know what it says?"** Kel'ac asked to be sure.

"No." Daniel shook his head. "The copies of the text were lost and since nobody could understand it another wasn't made."

"**Do you know where the temple is?"** Kel'ac asked.

Daniel nodded but he was interrupted before he could verbalize his answer when Doctor Fraiser entered the room with a slip of paper. "Well, Harry, you are officially cleared for leaving the base."

Kel'ac slipped to the side to allow Harry control since they were speaking about his body. "Did your tests show anything of interest?"

"They didn't show anything wrong if that's what you mean but I know quite a few physicians who would love to get you into a lab for a few days, me amongst them." The Doctor laughed but saw the sceptical look on Harry's face. "Don't worry, the files referring to you are in my personal computer apart from this slip which is all yours."

"Thanks, Doctor." Harry nodded. "I appreciate it."

"So what are you plans then?" Sam asked speaking for the first time.

"Well," Harry said after a brief pause. "It would probably be best to pay that visit to the President in the morning then go across the Egypt. Perhaps I can translate that text. I don't really have any plans after that."

"Well, the General had an idea about where you could stay." The Doctor told him. "This is assuming you don't want to spend your 'holiday' onboard your ship."

"What's your idea?" Harry asked. "Spending your life in artificial gravity gets a bit annoying after a while."

"How so?" Sam couldn't prevent her curiosity from interrupting the conversation.

Harry gave her a small grin to show her curiosity hadn't irritated him. "No matter the complexity of the gravity drives or the control mechanisms for them they have to constantly be adjusted by small increments whenever the ships position in relation to other bodies of mass. You end up with small irregularities in the strength of the gravity and that has negative side effects on your joints."

Harry looked at Daniel as he frowned, obviously not understanding what he was talking about. The Doctor and Sam seemed to grasp the idea, he continued when they didn't offer anything. "Kel'ac would mostly prevent any lasting damage if I was to spend several years in space without a break but after a while you can still feel the irritation at fake environments. Filtered and monitored environments and automatic temperature controls get rather tiresome after a time."

"So, going back to the previous topic." The Doctor said with a smirk at Sam before continuing with a more serious look. "I don't know if Sam and Daniel told you about Cassandra, but since the military already allow me to look after one alien visitor they won't be able to object to me looking after you for a few weeks. Especially with the President's permission."

"I don't think anybody mentioned her." Harry said with a frown trying to remember the stories he had been told so far. "What planet was she from?"

"A planet called Hanka. Niirti wiped out the population apart from Cassandra and hid an explosive device in her chest to trigger in proximity to our stargate." Doctor Fraiser told him.

"**Yes. The explosive technology is commonly used by both the Goa'uld and the Tok'ra." **Kel'ac took control and continued the conversation having better access to the memories than Harry ever would.

"You can't tell me that the Tok'ra use the same method!" Daniel gasped out and Kel'ac realised where they were confused.

"**No, the Tok'ra use the technology but we would never send a living person as the host. Normally we implant the devices into crates so that when they approach the gate they explode."** Kel'ac explained. "**It is a useful way of destroying a Stargate without risking our numbers on direct confrontation against heavily guarded positions."**

Daniel breathed out in relief and Kel'ac saw that Sam and Doctor Fraiser's faces had relaxed also. Harry took control to answer the Doctor's question. "I would be very grateful for a place to stay for a few weeks. I could remove the trigger device from Cassandra also if you want."

A huge grin spread across both Sam and Doctor Fraiser's faces. "Whatever you can do would be appreciated." The Doctor told him.

"What are you going to do with your ship in the meantime?" Sam asked.

Harry cocked his head at her before speaking. "I'll send it to this systems largest planet's largest moon."

"Ganymede?" Sam asked with a frown. "Why?"

"It is far enough away that if I land the Constellation on the surface and shut down all of the power sources it won't be easily visible by telescope with the cloaking device down." Harry told them.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just leave the cloak running?" Daniel asked.

"I want to purge the system and that means shutting down the engines completely." Harry told the three of them. "The cloak and engines won't be running."

"Cant you just do that in space?" Daniel asked.

"I could but the ship's computers don't like being shut down in potentially dangerous places." Harry told them. "There is too much chance of the ship being detected in open space. At least on Ganymede it would be almost impossible to detect if it isn't powered up and especially since nobody will think to look there."

"What if a Goa'uld entered the system and saw it?" Sam asked with a slight frown. "Without power couldn't they just take it for their own."

"Most of the vital systems will only recognise certain DNA sequences." Harry told them. "And even with the main energy systems down the backup supplies will power the scanners for short bursts and if anything is detected they will automatically power up the ship and raise shields and alert me."

Harry stayed with Daniel for a few hours reading through several vague notations that mentioned anything to do with the joining of the Roman and Egyptian religions but none were dated as before the rebellion and the subsequent burial of the Stargate. They ate before they left the base just as the late autumn weather dusk began to shroud the region. Harry, Sam and Daniel spent the night at Catherine Langford's house where Harry, Daniel and the elderly doctor scrounged through everything that she had on the dig sights in Egypt. He family had come into the possession of the original notes taken by the English explorer that had first discovered the temple but she didn't own any copy of the lost copy of the symbols.

Harry and Daniel both agreed to give up on the search and Harry decided in the early evening to separate ways with his Tau'ri friends to take care of his official business. He didn't think that taking Daniel and Sam with him to the President's office was the right idea, and he also didn't want them around when he visited Ra's temple as they would force him to hide his gifts which could be useful to his search.

He had in fact lied to Sam about his ship. It was, like he had said, on what they called Ganymede and it was fully powered down but unlike what he had said the ship was in fact completely blind and defenceless in the state he had left it. As such he had left two Gateships in operation. They were cylindrical ships designed for short range exploration and surveillance. They utilised the Stargate network as their only method of interstellar travel.

They had their pros and cons but they were handy craft. Their energy supplies were powerful but highly directed. As such their cloaking devices were more powerful than the _Constellations_ but they couldn't raise the shields or weapons with the cloak running. They were solely a recon ship but that suited Harry's purposes here. It had taken Thor and himself several days to synchronise the Gateships power supply so that it could utilise an Asgard beaming device with the cloak still running and as such only one was installed. That ship was hovering in orbit with the cloak raised to wait upon Harry's whims as Kel'ac had kindly pointed out.

The second ship was scanning the solar system from it place in orbit around Ganymede as a cover for the defenceless _Constellation._ He had programmed it to alert him to any change of situation no matter how simple and if it didn't receive orders from him it would engage any ship that attempted to approach the _Constellation._

He used the ship in orbit that day to transport himself up into orbit. From there he watched the general clutter of the White House on his sensors. It was getting close on two hours before the President was alone for even a minute. He took the opportunity and activated the Asgard Beam with barely a flick of the mind though he concentrated more on his destination. In that split second of whiteness he reflected on the fact that he had almost matched the method of instantaneous transport that he remembered his parents had used, although his method relied on a completely separate piece of technology and a rather large energy supply rather than his own abilities.

He was also reminded that he still hadn't come close to matching the part of his Ascended powers that allowed him to travel anywhere instantly like he had done twice by accident. Once when they had been attacked by an Al'kesh and again to save Sam. He and Kel'ac had begun to wonder, since they didn't feel that they yet had anything close to the required levels of power, that they had received assistance from the Ascended Alterans in order to show him what he could achieve.

His seconds worth of thought was cut short as somebody nearby took a deep, astonished, breath. Harry now stood in the centre of what Daniel had called the Oval office, supposedly the President's personal office, though by the looks of the scanner records it wasn't very personal most of the time.

"You have no need for security." Harry said quickly as the man before him reached suddenly for something concealed near his lap. Regardless of what he said his senses still picked up that the object had indeed been activated and he could hear running from beyond the closed doors. He nearly smirked as he realised that the doors and windows were all capable of being electronically sealed. He reached out and locked them all into place. "I believe that I am hear under your invitation after all." Harry finished his earlier statement.

"Who are you?" The man, presumably the President, asked with a look that told Harry that the man was surprised by his age.

"My name is Harry of the _Constellation._" Harry told the much older man simply to try to get the man to realise who he was on his own.

The man seemed to relax slightly but it was obvious that his guard wasn't yet fully lowered. A couple of bangs on the door told them both that two people had just thrown their weight against them. The President looked confused for a second at why they couldn't get through the doors but then schooled his features and turned a serious face on the much shorter Harry. "You're the Goa'uld, Kel'ac, that I have heard so much about?" He asked.

Harry slipped to the side instantly knowing that Kel'ac would want his say to this. Surely enough his head dropped and he knew his eyes had glowed. He also knew that the President had seen this also since Kel'ac had caught his head before it dropped enough to conceal the change and also because the man took a frightened step backwards and fell into his leather chair.

"**We are not Goa'uld!" **Kel'ac snapped wanting to make the point as clear as possible and in grain it into the man's head. "**I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra."**

"Why are you here?" The President asked. "To sign that treaty that General Hammond has requested I put into place?"

"That is correct." Harry told him regaining control since it was Harry and not the Tok'ra that this meeting was about. "I am reasonably frustrated at the constant attempts at my life every time I step through your Stargate to offer my help. It is considered rude in any account."

The President seemed to think over his words before he spoke up. "I thought that the SGC personnel had been treating you fairly?"

"Since it was by your orders that the last three attempts to capture me for study took place you are lucky that I, or the Melatai will ever consider any form of alliance with you in the future." Harry said calmly. "It is only due to the SGC personnel that that is an option."

"The treaty dictates that you will be considered a formal ally to the United States of America and as such are afforded every courtesy due to an ambassador." The President said slowly after a rather lengthy pause interrupted only by the constant banging on the nigh impregnable doors into the office by those outside. "I return it stipulates that you will assist us in any problems regarding the Stargate program if you are able."

Harry nodded. "If able means anything that doesn't include breaking the restrictions placed on sharing technology beyond your understanding. A law placed by the Great Alliance thousands of years ago." Harry added in explanation.

The President pulled a form out of his draw and glanced over it before scribbling his signature on the bottom and handing it across to Harry. Harry read it over noticing the one major loophole that could get him out of a jam if needed. There was no stipulation about Kel'ac activities, it was all directed towards Harry so that if they ever got into a situation that Harry didn't want to aid the Tau'ri for whatever reason all they would need to do was for Kel'ac to 'kidnap' him and they would circumvent the treaty.

Harry scribbled his name on the bottom as he had done with the few things he had signed on Melatai using only Harry. Harry took a copy of the Treaty as he was offered it and activated the recall system on the beaming device. As the room filled with white light his power over the locks failed and the doors fell open under the onslaught as no less than twenty men ran in with guns aimed at anything they saw.

XOXOXOXOX

**A day later; Egypt**

Harry appeared in Ra's Temple at dawn local time and looked around to confirm the emptiness of the small temple regardless of the information that the Gateship's sensors were sending him. The room was dark but that was easily taken care of with a trick that the Mage's college had taught him. A dim light appeared around him like he was emitting the light from his skin, which wasn't far wrong. The trick turned the natural power field that surrounded a Mage into a visible glow.

The single chamber of the temple, confirmed in its isolation by the Gateship, spread out for about four or five metres to either side of him and was about ten metres deep. Six rather decrepit looking columns stood down the centre of the room in pairs to hold the ceiling up though only three looked like they could hold anything at all without collapsing.

He didn't have to look long to find the text that Daniel had mentioned. It was the only Goa'uld writing on the walls and that confirmed Daniel's Theory as to why nobody had been able to translate it. Harry read over the Hieroglyphs on the side walls as he passed them and just as quickly discarded them since they spoke only of Ra's domain on Earth and his power over the other system lords. The part that truly interested him was with the Goa'uld texts on the back wall. It spoke abut all of the enemies that Ra had fought against an beaten.

Harry knew that the attempt at rising a rebellion on Earth wasn't when Egeria had been killed or captured since Earth had rebelled thousands of years before the Tok'ra had officially been banded together. The texts did mention that Egeria had arrived on Earth and attempted to rise a rebellion shortly before the successful one. The uprising had been prevented and Ra's 'Greatest Warrior' had captured Egeria and sent her to the place where Ra dwelt at the time for punishment.

There was no mention of the exact events of the uprising since the temple would have been abandoned soon after it but it did hint at Egeria being tortured and with System Lords that normally meant eternal confinement which although bad was far better than being dead. At least in Harry and Kel'ac's opinions.

Harry was making a copy in a notebook that Daniel had given him when there was a loud crack from behind him. Instantly he thought that the noise was the buried temple succumbing to its six thousand years and collapsing around him. As he spun he saw the truth though.

A man, possibly in his late teens, stood before him staring at him as if he was a three headed monster lying in ambush rather than a ten year old in a dusty temple ruin. The man had red hair, the sort of shade that stands out for miles and was wearing long robes that swept around his feet. A worn backpack was dropped carelessly to the floor at his feet and with a strange twist of the man's wrist a wooden stick appeared their from its hiding place in the sleeve.

'_That's a wand, Harry!'_ Kel'ac yelled mentally, though unnecessarily.

Harry drew in his breath to speak but before he could greet the man he was speaking in a language surprisingly similar to Alteran. "_Stupify."_

Harry was too shocked to move and wouldn't have had all that much time either since his attacker was only two metres away and the red light that struck him moved at a speed close to that of an energy blast. The red light splashed over his personal shield and seemed to linger there for a second even as Harry felt a connection form between him and the band on his wrist. Harry spun even as he relayed the information to Kel'ac.

'_The emitter is being disrupted. The shield is down to sixty percent.' _He told his symbiotic friend.

'_It must be his magic.' _Kel'ac told him as Harry rolled behind a column as a third flash of light stuck the wall behind where he had stood. '_I can feel its effects. It feels like when a Re'tu is near.'_

Harry had had enough of the 'spells' being shot at him so as he righted himself in front of another pillar he made a grasping gesture with his right hand and the wand flew straight out of his attacker's grasp and towards him. He grabbed at it but his personal shield activated and knocked the incoming object sideways and into the wall behind him.

Harry frowned as he looked at his traitorous shielding device but turned back to his attacker expectantly to see that the nineteen or so year old who Harry guessed was a Wizard of the Tau'ri was staring at him in shock. Harry kept an eye on him as he consulted the small interface on the wrist strap which informed him that it had reacted against the strange energy in the wand. Obviously it hadn't known what the magic was and since it matched the energy of the attacks it had deflected it also.

"I thought you were a muggle!" The wizard stuttered out finally.

"What's a muggle?" Harry couldn't help but blurt out with a frown.

The man frowned but answered in any case. "Somebody without magic. Where are your parents and how did you get into this chamber? The door's still sealed."

"The same way you did I suppose." Harry told him. "Who are you and what are _you_ doing down here?" Harry asked. Daniel had checked the records and as far as they knew no body had visited this temple since about seventy years ago.

"I'm working." The wizard retorted indignantly suddenly realising that he was being questioned by somebody as old as his youngest brother. "What are you doing?"

"Reading." Harry offered with a shrug and a gesture towards the hieroglyphs.

"You can read that?" The wizard asked loosing some of his stern look. "Most your age couldn't read hieroglyphs."

"Hieroglyphs are easy." Harry grinned at the man. "That form is harder though I can still read it. That's why I was here and now that I have what I need I am leaving again."

"You translated that?" The Wizard asked looking at the Goa'uld writings. "No one I know recognises those symbols."

"Well you don't know me then." Harry said. "You didn't answer my question, who are you?"

"Bill Weasley." The wizard said and paused expectantly.

"Harry." He told him simply before activating the recall on the beaming device and leaving the stunned Wizard staring at the space he had once occupied as he blinked the white shapes out of his eyes.

Bill Weasley stood in shock for a good ten minutes before he began working again with only one thought in mind. He really had to get home to England and tell his parents about this.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts; Headmaster's office. A few days later**

"Arthur!" The aged headmaster greeted warmly as the man stepped through the floo. "You said it was important?"

"Yes, Albus." The red headed middle aged man said. "I'm sure you remember that Bill got a job working in the temples and pyramids in Egypt?"

"Yes, of course, Arthur." The old wizard smiled and gestured at one of the sofas in front of the fireplace before taking the opposite one for himself.

"Well, Albus, he had a run in with a strange boy two days ago whilst searching one of the Temples dedicated to Ra." Arthur Weasley told them. "He said he knew wandless magic and had a strange way of apparating. Also he was only ten or so."

"You're sure young Bill got his details correct?" Albus asked sceptically.

"He sounded very sure." Arthur confirmed. "Said the boy had unnervingly bright green eyes and uncontrollably messy black hair."

Albus' head snapped up almost fast enough for it to crack. He knew of only one child who could have those two highly distinguishable features and that was the son of James and Lily Potter. "I got a report from the American Ministry this morning. The wards in the Muggle President's Office detected a magical being. The signature resembled that of a test I ran on Harry Potter when he was only a year old but it was different enough that I assumed it was a coincidence."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked confused.

"I want you to accompany me to Harry relatives house, we need to know is something has happened to the boy without us knowing." Albus concluded before walking up to his fire place. "_Fig residence!" _He said and Arthur repeated the address as he too stepped through.

Arthur was forced to jog to keep up with the older wizard all the way to number four Privet Drive. Albus rang the door bell a few times and eventually a very large boy opened the door and looked at them blandly. "What ya want?" The boy demanded rudely.

"I'd like to speak to your cousin if he's in." Albus asked with faked kindness. "If he's not in then can I speak with your parents?"

The boy just stared at them in confusion as if trying to work out what had been asked of him. Eventually he turned and wobbled his way back through the house and they heard the muttering of speaking from what must have been either the living room or the kitchen. After two whole minutes of patient waiting a man, larger than his son if that was possible.

"You are Vernon Dursley if I am not mistaken?" The headmaster asked with a smile, faked as it was. He was beginning to doubt his decision to leave Harry Potter with his aunt nine years ago but it had been vital to getting the boy to rely on him.

"I am." The man said causing the fat under his chin to wobble as his jaw moved. "The boy isn't here. He disappeared three years ago."

"Excuse me?" Arthur gasped. "What do you mean? Disappeared?"

"We went for a holiday in Cornwall and he went out in the evening and never returned. He's probably dead like all you freaks should be. Now get away from my house before I call the police." With that the door slammed into their face with a snap making the frame shake and creak.

"Is Harry Potter dead?" Arthur asked his old Headmaster.

"Either he is dead or he has hid effectively for three years and if young Bill's testament is correct not only has he been in America but has been well trained in magic he shouldn't know." Arthur looked at Albus as the old wizard spoke and he almost gasped at the look on the man's face.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts looked truly and utterly lost for the first time in his life.

XOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	20. Devil's advocate

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 20; Devil's advocate.

**Constellation; High Earth Orbit**

Harry had enjoyed his time on Earth, it was nice to have his feet firmly on the ground for once, but no matter how much he enjoyed the time being looked after by first Katherine Langford with her new partner Ernest and then by Janet Fraiser he could stay on Earth and leave the Galaxy without protection now that the Asgard were trusting him to hold up their bluff.

He'd gotten to know what life as a normal human was and had help in the task from Cassandra, Janet's thirteen and a half year old adopted daughter. He'd been slightly irritated that the young teenager had treated him like a ten year old even though he barely ever acted like it but Doctor Fraiser hadn't helped by treating him the same way. However it was still a relief to not have to worry about everything for a change.

He'd also removed the Naquada from Cassandra's blood stream to prevent any other explosive episodes that might result from access to the gate although she had lost her ability to sense his presence like she could sense all Goa'uld. Before he treated her however he had practiced hiding his symbiote from her and whilst he knew he could do it around Jaffa he knew now that he couldn't hide from a blended Goa'uld or Tok'ra though he was consoled by the fact that they wouldn't know whether he was Jaffa or Goa'uld apart from the fact that Jaffa weren't given their symbiotes until they were thirteen or so.

He spent only ten days on Earth in total since he didn't want anyone from the Wizarding World to find him and also because after only a week Sam came to visit and told him that a rouge NID group had been messing with a second Stargate that they had found previously in Antarctica against orders and that Jack, Daniel, General Hammond and herself thought that they might become bold enough to strike out at him.

It had taken a further few days to slowly bring the _Constellation _back up to full power without undoing the cool down period that was the whole point of his 'vacation.'

'_Scans are complete.' _Kel'ac told him pulling Harry almost violently from trying to search his Alteran knowledge for mentions of any Alteran technology on Earth which was the reason he hadn't been paying attention to the sensors beeping away merrily to them.

He muttered a thank you to Kel'ac before moving around to the engineering console and brought up the results on the screen. There was too much information in the report to attempt to connect to it with his mind. Ever since Sam had mentioned their second gate he'd gone over everything in his hidden mind about the Alterans' use of Earth. He knew that they had chosen it as their launching point for their intrusion into what the humans now called the Pegasus Galaxy and that the original Stargate on this world, which they had called Terra Atlantis, was one of the oldest in this galaxy. They had built there greatest mobile city there, called Atlantis after the world and after thousands of years living on that world had travelled to the Pegasus Galaxy when the Plague struck their people in the Milky Way.

They had seeded life in the Pegasus galaxy even as life was killed off in the Milky Way but due to an instance of neglect they created an enemy who's numbers threatened the existence of the already crippled Alteran society. They fought an impossible war against them before having to abandon Atlantis in the Pegasus Galaxy before fleeing back through the Stargate to Earth.

The new ship he was building was designed after that time, it was designed with the knowledge of their previous defeat and he hoped that one day when this Galaxy and the Asgard's galaxy was secure he could take the fight back to the Pegasus Galaxy but that was a long time off. Avaria and it's Stargate was also of newer design making it the youngest Stargate in this galaxy evident by its thinner and lighter design without the previous spinning ring that was common here.

The Alterans, after fleeing the Pegasus galaxy, had reseeded human life on Earth before they had Ascended leaving the humans to populate Earth in their image. The Goa'uld had arrived thousands of years later and unknowingly continued the Alteran's work by spreading the humans across the whole galaxy as the Alterans had wanted.

He knew that the outpost left on Earth when the Alterans had travelled to the Pegasus galaxy would now be somewhere in the Antarctic but it was evidently out of power so was impossible to find even for his sensors and he couldn't access the last known location without access to another outpost in this Galaxy which for the life of him he couldn't find in the ships computer or in his mind since it didn't have anything to do with technology.

"Nothing!" He sighed though he already had guessed that that would be the result. "Now what?"

'_Well the Asgard having reported any troubles and their satellites aren't reporting any intrusions into their space.' _Kel'ac told him after Harry had glanced at the communication logs he had downloaded from the Gateships.

'_How about we visit the Tok'ra?' _Harry suggested. He did feel guilty that ever since Kel'ac had blended with him he had been ripped out of his old life and into this new one. Harry had been forced to do the same but at least with him he hadn't had much of a life to begin with. '_We could see if they have any jobs for us.'_

'_Sure.'_

Without another word Harry inputted the course for the Tok'ra's new base and as he walked from the room the ship leaped into Hyperspace at a low speed. He would at least get some sleep before getting to the Tok'ra and at full speed he'd only get twenty minutes of rest rather than the six hours he really wanted.

XOXOXOXOX

**On a world near the border of Apophis' realm.**

Harry was impressed at the mission that the Tok'ra had given him. It wasn't there normal style but it was right up his alley. He had spent two days on the Tok'ra base with Jacob Carter and Martouf before the mission had come up. Spies within Sokar's ranks had reported that he was planning to attack one of Apophis' worlds on his border. A separate spy in Apophis' ranks had told them that Apophis would be on that world. His task therefore was to ensure that Apophis escaped.

They couldn't afford for Sokar to gain control of Apophis' armies no matter how weak they were after the destruction of the four Ha'tak by the Melatai and although it sickened Harry to have to save Apophis he'd do it to stop Sokar from gaining too much power. There would be other opportunities to exact revenge on Apophis for murdering Lia.

The battle was already being waged when the '_Constellation'_ arrived under cloak. Since this was a Tok'ra mission and well out of the reach of the Asgard treaty with the Goa'uld he couldn't use any technology built by the Alterans. That included his Alteran weapons and the ships. It didn't restrict him from using the weapons that he had designed though so he quite happily donned the two TP-1's as well as several extra magazines into holsters on his hips and slung the Sniper over his back. The ATU, his personal shield, was technically off limits as well but he wasn't going to risk himself getting killed over that since anyone that witness the shield would probably die before they could report it and he was planning on only engaging troops at long range anyway.

He forced the ATU to change his clothing from the usual black combats, red t-shirt and black jacket to the green tactical clothing and black vests that the Tau'ri used. He was sure they wouldn't appreciate him framing them but it was better that any Jaffa thought he was a human rather than anything else. For good measure he also slipped the Goa'uld wrist device over his left hand and a Goa'uld healing device in another pouch on his hip.

In orbit of the planet was two Goa'uld Ha'tak's, presumably both Sokar's since they weren't attacking each other but were sending fire down onto the surface. He put the ship in standby so that it would attack anything unless something targeted it and then targeted a position on a high point overlooking the main road between the planets major city and the Stargate. He pulled both of his TP-1's out of the holsters and turned of the safeties on both.

With a brief thought he activated the Asgard beaming device and with a brief glow of white he was on the treeline just back from the cliff edge. The are was empty even though it had a huge tactical advantage over the pathway that Apophis would have to flee down. Sokar could have put people here and attacked the path but the Jaffa just didn't think of snipers as a serious threat, they were all about numbers and terror. He holstered the TP-1's and pulled the Sniper rifle other his shoulder.

He walked to the edge and looked down as he worked the Sniper for range and loaded the standard bullets. He wouldn't need to tackle a Goa'uld personal shield and an energy weapon would be too obvious a sign that he was an advanced race. The city lay tight in to the cliff on his right and the path led diagonally across the valley in front of his to the top left of his view where the Stargate sat within some old defensive ruins. He lay down and peered through the scope at the distant Stargate and then backwards along the track. There were already burn marks along the road and in the forest around it where the two Ha'taks had tried to clear the road of escapees though it seemed that they had stopped, presumably because they thought nobody else would attempt that route.

Harry didn't have to wait long before he noticed troops closing in on the city. They wore the red armour of Sokar and not a few minutes later Jaffa wearing the standard gold armour of Apophis' troops ran out of the city to meet them. Even as this was happening to the north of the city a small group of Jaffa slipped out of a side gate unchallenged by Sokar's Jaffa.

Harry turned the scope on them and spotted the cloaked form of Apophis himself, his finger found the trigger and put pressure on it before Kel'ac warned him against it. He so wanted that Goa'uld dead but it wasn't worth Sokar gaining an even larger army.

'_You do realise that Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c hate him almost as much as us.' _Kel'ac pointed out as Harry loosened the trigger. '_Chances are they will kill him for us.'_

'_That's true but I want revenge.'_ Harry told his friend bluntly before focusing the scope on a rocky hill along the road only two-hundred paces in front of the small group of Jaffa that he was protecting.

He could see several red armoured troops lying behind rocks as they awaited the party. Evidently whoever was commanding Sokar's forces was smart enough to consider every escape route. He placed the crosshair of the scope over the chest of the furthest Jaffa and fired. There was the briefest of instants as the bullet travelled but the Jaffa who had just risen to a crouch jerked as the bullet caught his chest armour and went through it. The Jaffa tumbled backwards down the back of the hill and into the trees.

Harry smirked slightly as he paused to see if the others would notice the shot but either the shot was too quiet at this distance or they were too intent on watching their approaching prey to notice what happened to each other. He worked his way through the furthest ten before, unfortunately, one of the dead Jaffa's staff weapons rolled from his dying fingers and tumbled passed his comrades.

They flinched as they looked back at the littered bodies and they rolled to stand to face an enemy they had yet to work out was beyond their grasp. Harry truly opened fire then and the next five were thrown away from the ledge by the velocity of his bullets before they could realise where there enemy was. The remaining five spun in his direction, given away by the direction the bodies had fallen but they had no hope to return fire since Harry was far beyond the reach of staff weapon blast. They fell before Apophis' group came into firing range of the hill.

Harry watched the hill top for reinforcements or for a survivor that might get in a lucky shot but eventually satisfied he turned the scope on Apophis and scanned the ever shortening road between them and the Stargate. He barely flinched as several high pitched shrieks betrayed the firing of the Ha'taks from space and Harry glanced to the right at the city as fire exploded from it. A rain of energy blasts fell from the sky almost too fast for the human eye to track as the city was slowly levelled.

Twice along the route small groups got the drop of Apophis' personal guards as they leapt from the trees. Harry picked off the attackers as they revealed themselves and sometimes even as they hid. It sickened him to protect the life of the Goa'uld he hated the most but there wasn't much he could do. The Tok'ra's concerns about Sokar controlling Apophis' space and his fleet were genuine. It would give him too much power and if keeping Apophis alive kept Sokar from ruling the Galaxy in any form then he would do it even though with every time he killed another of Sokar's Jaffa he resented himself and begged for Lia's forgiveness. He had the small magazine of Shield-piercing bullets on his belt, it would only take one shot and he'd have his revenge but Kel'ac was right. Apophis had enslaved Daniels wife and Jack's favourite Abydonian. They had just as much of a right to kill Apophis as he did and if they had judged the Tau'ri rightly then they would do just that.

It took a total of twenty minutes for Apophis to reach the Stargate from the city and the journey cost Apophis all but two of his Serpent Guards. The Stargate burst open as one of them activated it but Harry couldn't see the Gate address from his distance. The first Jaffa stepped through as Apophis turned to look at his burning city almost a mile and a half away. Harry could just make out the look of anger on his face but there wasn't even a twitch of sorrow for the loss of thousands within the city.

Harry watched the Goa'uld turn to enter the portal but suddenly he looked up. A Tel'tak, Goa'uld Cargo ship, shimmered out of thin air as it de-cloaked. Harry swore in the Tau'ri fashion, something he had heard from his cousin once but almost forgotten over time. Sokar had outwitted him.

Before Apophis could react he was surrounded by a column of rings and disappearing in a ring of light. Sokar had captured Apophis regardless of Harry's efforts and, without using Alteran technology, there was no way he could interfere. He swore again as the Tel'tak pointed its noise towards the sky and burst forwards.

Harry slung the rifle over his shoulder and, with a sigh, activated the beaming device.

'_The Tok'ra aren't going to like this.' _Harry said to Kel'ac as they reappeared in the recreational room at the very front of the _Constellation_. Three Ha'taks were easily visible outside the window firing down at the planet.

'_Yeah well.'_ Kel'ac told him, a phrase picked up from their blending. '_I'd like to see any of them do any better.'_

XOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	21. The First Human

Fighting the Gods

A/N; "**Distorted." **'_Thought.' "**Alteran."**_

Chapter 21; The First Human

**_Constellation; _In orbit around Tok'ra home world**

Harry banished one of the tables in the observation room in anger and watched as it shattered against the side wall ten metres away. He was fuming. Most of the Tok'ra council had gladly accepted that it was Apophis' own stupidity in not stepping through the portal immediately that had gotten him caught but there were still a few that didn't trust him. The only reason they hadn't detained him for questioning because his ship was in a low orbit around the planet in plain view of their sensors.

'_Calm down, Harry.' _Kel'ac ordered him seizing control before Harry could destroy the room completely. '_I'm as annoyed as you are but we're supposed to pick up Kvasir.'_

Harry sighed. After not being able to sense the outpost on Earth he had asked for the Asgard's help in searching the planet's continental shifts. The _Constellation _and _Avaria's _joined database had the location of it's original placing but ten million years of drift had made the recorded location useless to him. Hopefully Kvasir's knowledge of Geography would be able to make sense of exactly where in Antarctica the outpost now lay.

He lashed out rather violently with his mind and heard a strained whine as the ship's engines kicked in at almost full power. Another lash of his mind sent the ship spinning in a tight turn before leaping into Hyperspace towards Cimmeria. Harry could only smirk as he imagined the looks that that move would have gotten from the Tok'ra manning the sensors.

Harry spent the following hour 'training' his magic in one of the shooting ranges onboard by banishing small lumps of metal he synthesised from the ship's storage bays down at the metallic targets from their place halfway between him and the targets with increasing force until his ascended powers lashed out as he envisioned some of the worst of the Tok'ra high council and blasted one of the lumps of metal into oblivion with a stab of lightning.

Alarms started ringing triggered by the smoke rising across the shooting range and spread out across the ceiling. He shut of the alarms off with his thoughts and the internal dampening fields removed the smoke.

'_Well that was new.' _Harry commented as he stared at his undamaged hands.

'_Try doing it again.' _Kel'ac suggested. '_Focus on your anger again and try to blast that last one.'_

Harry did as suggested and watched as the last one was destroyed in a stab of electricity. "Cool, another ascended power!" Harry said aloud.

'_You should probably keep practicing until you can do it without having to bring up anger.' _Harry agreed with his symbiote and started aiming at the targets. Designed to withhold weapons fire they managed to stand up to his attacks, when they actually hit that is and after another hour he had it down without having to focus before hand. It would be a helpful skill to have. He had only just decided to leave off for the day when an orange flash lit the room twice and his bracer bleeped at him. He connected his mind to the communications computer and found that Kvasir had contacted him since they were almost to Cimmeria.

He activated both the external and the internal transporters at the same time and found himself in the control room facing a slightly impatient looking Asgard Scientist. Well as impatient as Asgards could look at any rate. "I'm sorry, I was practicing my magic and lost track of time."

"My preparations have been made. If you will give me access to your communications computer I will upload the necessary programs for the task." Kvasir told him.

Harry gestured the Asgard to the left console and gave him a quick lesson in using the communications array as well as where the Asgard beaming technology had been placed in the Engineering computer. He then left the Asgard in peace to enter the route to Earth into the navigation computer manually and then activated the Hyperdrive as soon as the Asgard said he was done.

As the ship settled on course for the two hour long trip Harry took to teaching the Eager Asgard on how to calibrate and use the sensors. He didn't want to do them himself now since it would been flying at high speeds through the Galaxy without sensors. He'd have to wait until he could launch a Gateship to monitor the area for the half hour it would take to shut down, upload the calibrations, and restart the sensors and the Gateships weren't capable of entering Hyperspace, let alone keeping up with one of the fastest interstellar ships in the Galaxy.

He was about to leave Kvasir to the calibrations and rest up in his room when the communications console leapt into light. A map automatically appeared on the screen showing the whole Galaxy. Harry mentally told it to continue it's routine and a circle flashed near the centre before it zoomed in on a cluster of stars near to where _Avaria _was stationed.

"What is happening?" Kvasir asked.

"**We're receiving a subspace message from one of the hidden Alteran databases to say that its proximity detectors have picked up intruders. It's activated." **Kel'ac took control of his voice as Harry submerged himself in the live images being reported to him. The screen honed in on a single system in the cluster and labelled it as Zatnatrin Ossayla, an almost uninhabitable world. Harry re-emerged just as his bracer started erratically beeping and an emergency message alarm sounded over the speaker systems through out the ship. Harry shut them down quickly since he already knew what had happened.

"The Tau'ri have discovered one of the Alteran databases and accidentally downloaded it into his mind." Harry sighed. At least they were going to earth anyway.

"Why did you not know of this database?" Kvasir asked him.

"Because," Harry had trouble keeping his temper in check, he really wasn't having the best week. "_Avaria _and the _Constellation_ were abandoned before the Alteran's left for the Pegasus Galaxy. They didn't install the databases until after they returned which was almost twenty thousand years later. I know nothing of anything they did after that, nor of anything they built or discovered."

"So what must be done?" Kvasir asked as if Harry's little outburst had no effect on him whatsoever, which it probably didn't.

"We are already doing it." Harry snapped. "They'll take him back to Earth. I'll have to leave the ship in orbit so you can do your scans. I'll show you how to contact me but the ship will protect itself."

"Very well." Kvasir conceded. "If you would allow me use of the sub-space communicator I would like to report this to the Asgard high council."

"Fine." Harry sighed. "I don't have the technical knowledge to remove the database from his mind anyway and no time to search for it and hope it appears."

Harry didn't bother to explain this cryptic phrase to the Asgard since none of them knew about the extent of his contact with the Ascended members of the Alterans. '_At the rate the Tau'ri are getting themselves in trouble I might as well just move Avaria into the Earth System.'_

'_Why not?' _Kel'ac pointed out.

'_What about the mining sites? I need them to build the ship.' _Harry pointed out.

'_They are supplying the resources faster than Avaria is building the ship. The delay of sending the supplies by Gateship through a star gate is minimal.' _Kel'ac pointed out. '_You wanted to protect Earth, wouldn't having a Satellite nearby and the space station be the best way to do that.'_

Harry thought about it and it did make sense. '_I'll have to wait until we find more Energy Modules and also install the best weapons we can on the space station.' _Harry told his symbiote.

'_Then let's hope that O'Neill can tell us where the Alterans stored them all.'_ Kel'ac said succinctly before going quiet.

Harry spent the next hour within his room bringing up everything he had on possible weapons for _Avaria_. He managed to remove several from the overall list since they wouldn't be powerful enough or would involved things that the station couldn't provide whilst maintaining proper functionality but other than that he didn't managed much else.

The ship fell lightly into a high orbit around Earth without needing prompting from Harry and as soon as he felt the ship slide into normal space he rejoined the Asgard on the control deck. He flicked his mind and the ship activated it's cloak. With the sophistication of the Tau'ri's few space sensor he didn't have to worry about anyone having seen the ship and because the ship automatically appeared on the light side of the planet he didn't have to worry about becoming a star for people to see.

He let the sensors run for a few minutes in case they detected anything before he launched a cloaked Gateship to take over the role. He moved to the engineering desk and entered the command codes that would permit Kvasir access to do his work.

"It's all yours, Kvasir." Harry said happily and ignored the strange look at his weird phrasing and continued heedlessly. "I'll be transporting to this world's Stargate. If you need me you can reach me via their communications systems. Is there anything you need now?"

"This will be sufficient." Kvasir nodded slowly. Harry sighed before slipping back into his own room and fitting on his TDS. His personal shield was always on so he didn't have to pick that one up. He shook his head, musing about what in the world had possessed O'Neill that would make him stick his head into an alien machine.

He activated the transporter and appeared instantly in Cheyenne Mountain's central chamber with the Stargate to his back and six rather jumpy SF's, their highly trained guards, facing him with weapons raised. Four more people, none of which he recognised stared at him through the glass of the control room window before one of them hit the base's alarm.

Klaxons rang out throughout the halls and one of the technicians within the control room called for more security to the Gateroom over the PA system. '_Can't you just shut that off?' _Kel'ac protested as red lights flashed through the room and guards poured in through the side doors pointing even more guns at him.

'_Technically, yes.' _Harry answered with an internal smirk. On the outside he maintained a completely emotionless face. '_But I want General Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack to know I am here so what better way.'_

'_Why don't you just ask for them then?' _Kel'ac suggested.

'_Why don't you?' _Harry challenged.

'_You're impossible!'_ Kel'ac muttered even within their minds but accepted the challenge and took control of their body. "**I have come to see General Hammond and SG-1!" **Kel'ac announced as his eyes flashed.

'_You could've said please!' _Harry laughed mentally before taking control back as Kel'ac slipped aside again.

Harry stood their silently with his hands stretched out to the sides at forty-five degree angles to the floor and palms facing forwards as the guards muttered between themselves and finally General Hammond and Daniel rushed into the control room. Harry gave them a slow wave being sure not to make any sudden movements in front of so many weapons even if their combine weight of metal couldn't do much against his shield.

"**Stand down!" **General Hammond called through the stargate as soon as he saw the boy turned Tok'ra standing in the middle of his base. The two disappeared from the control room and just as the SF's were filing out of the room leaving only the original guard, they reappeared through the left door. Harry walked down the ramp in his rather baggy jeans and white tight fitting t-shirt and accepted Daniel's one armed hug followed by the General's hand shake.

"How fares Jack?" Harry got straight to the point.

Daniel gave him a shocked look. "How do you know about that?" He said, guessing correctly that he was referencing the alien device.

"Most Alteran devices in this galaxy are backed up with subspace communication. When the one you found on _Zatnatrin Ossayla_ was activated it sent out a broad warning to all Alteran ships." Harry explained. "What are his symptoms?" Harry had no idea what the device would do to a human but that amount of knowledge wouldn't be healthy.

"He's speaking almost completely in Ancient now." Daniel sighed. "He's not showing any physical problems though but he's starting to do strange things."

"That may only be a matter of time. What strange things?" Harry prompted as they walked from the room and into the control room.

"He entered a ton of Stargate addresses into the base mainframe." Daniel explained. "And he's been building something that nobody can follow."

"Where is Sam and Teal'c?" Harry asked.

"That's another problem." General Hammond sighed. "Dial it up, Lieutenant."

The tech at the computer punch a button and the Gate began to spin. Daniel turned to Harry, having to look down slightly since Harry only came up to his elbow. "Sam, Teal'c and a few others went to one of the worlds that Jack entered into the mainframe in the hope of finding something to help him."

"And?"

"And their trapped there because the gate wont dial off world." Daniel told him bluntly. Just as he finished the wormhole exploded out and a few seconds later Sam's face appeared on the screen.

"Report, Captain Carter." General Hammond ordered though their was still a fleck of compassion in his voice.

"Manual dial in failed, Sir." She said unhappily. "DHD is stuck mid-dial and seems to be locking the Gate in place. By my calculations we could be facing a temperature of over 200 degrees Fahrenheit in less than four hours."

"Captain, we're sending through a package of heat resistant tents and portable air coolers." General Hammond told her.

"I don't think you understand how hot it's going to get." She sighed. "Nothing you send us will provide enough protection. We'll be dead before the end of the day, Sir."

"May I?" Harry stepped up to the General's sighed and gestured at the screen.

"Just look up at this camera and speak." General Hammond announced.

"Sam?" Harry asked, not used to having to speak into a camera since his communication systems used holographic representations rather than live video images. "It the DHD damaged in any way?"

"Harry? You have strange timing." Sam smiled though she seemed rather relieved to have a Tok'ra helping let alone someone from the race that built the machines. "The casings in tack but the crystals are damaged. The ring on the gate is locked mid dial."

"And you've tried removing the master control crystal and replacing it?" Harry asked though he guessed the answer.

"Yeah, nothing happened." Sam told him.

Harry turned back to Daniel and General Hammond. "This might take a while but I should be able to fix it."

"Can't you pick them up?" Daniel asked.

Harry frowned before looking around the room. The tech to his side, a young, blond man with a cheery nature, spun a screen around to show him a segment of the Galaxy with one star with a red circle around it. He studied it for a second before shaking his head.

"It would take me at least eight hours to reach that planet and as she said, she would be dead long before that." Harry sighed. Daniel and General Hammond nodded before the General turned to the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant Simmons." The young man beside Harry looked up. "Give him everything that he needs."

With that the two left the room and Harry turned back to the screen. "What does the rest of the crystals look like?"

"They all seem to be working but without being able to pass power through them I cant tell." She reported.

Harry frowned as it got more complicated. "You say this is a Gate from the recently added addresses from Jack?" He asked Simmons.

"Yeah."

"And there isn't any sign of Goa'uld activity in the area?" Harry asked Sam.

"There's nothing." Sam reported.

"There is a small panel in the top of the DHD just below the lip. It's hard to see but it's there. You need to push it in then let go." Harry told them. The camera shifted as she lifted it and they moved across bright yellow sand to the DHD. There was more fumbling as she did as she was told and a small section, filled with tiny crystals opened up.

"There's two burnt up really badly." Sam reported.

"Which ones?" Harry asked.

"The second from the top row third from the right and the bottom row second from the left." Sam told him.

"Ok. Take them out but bring them back with you." Harry said before closing his eyes. White flashes seemed to flicker in his mind and Kel'ac had to shrink away to avoid getting in the way of the information becoming available to Harry from his ascended knowledge. The only reason he was trying to access it was because he hadn't managed to teach himself DHD construction yet. He put it on his mental list to do soon.

"Done."

"The problem is that there is an extra program within this DHD due to the extra gravity waves from the two suns. Without it you would've been ripped apart and scattered whilst in transport." Harry explained. "Because of the damage to the program the dialling sequence was deactivated midway and wont allow you to restart it with repair."

"What do I need to do?"

Harry materialised his comm link to the _Constellation_ and access the navigation logs and quickly found the system in question. He compared where the planet was compared to the suns and Earth before shutting it down and sighing in relief. "Your lucky, Sam. If this had happened next month you'd be on the other side of the sun to here and you'd be stuck."

"What!?" Sam gasped but didn't need an answer. She just looked rather grateful for a second. "Can you fix it?"

"Do exactly what I say and whereas I'd normally say to get everyone at least fifty metres away if you get it wrong they'd die slowly rather than being blown to pieces. They can take their pick."

"No pressure then?" Sam gave a strained smile but passed on the message to the other who seems to think that they would rather die now then burn slowly. Sam passed the camera to somebody else before settling down again in front of the panel.

"Remove the clear crystal from dead centre on the top row." Harry started. She slid it out and the panel hummed to life making her jump and almost drop the crystal. "I need you to bridge the gap between the following crystals without touching any other crystal or the whole DHD will explode. There'll be a sharp spark when you do it." He got a nod from her before beginning. "Bridge from the bottom left crystal to the third on in on the bottom row."

There was a tense pause before she did as told. A sharp spark was seen and the crystals dulled. Harry continued. "Next bridge the second from top row, second in from the right with the one below the gap from the removed crystal. Be careful of the crystal between them. It cant touch them."

Another spark and Harry released a pent up breath since that was the most risky one. "Replace the white crystal in the hole on the bottom row and then lean back away from it." She did this almost thankfully. "Someone needs to pulled out the main control crystal and stand ready to insert it when I say."

A sergeant appeared and slowly lifted the large red crystal from the centre of the DHD. "Sam? Remove the blue crystal in the bottom right corner and the yellow crystal second in from the left in the middle of the five rows. Don't let them touch." Harry waited till she had done this. "Listen carefully, when I say place the main control crystal at the opening, the blue crystal at the top centre hole and the yellow one where you removed the other burnt out crystal. Do you understand that?"

"Yeah." Sam said resolutely.

"Do it but don't slide them in. They all need to go in at the same pace and then you both need to get back from it or it'll shock you. Done?" He got two affirmatives before he continued. "Once it's done the gate will automatically shut down. Nobody will be able to establish a wormhole to there again. Just put the panel back in and then reassemble the top of the DHD and dial home. Ready?"

"Ready." They both said.

"Now!" Harry snapped and there was a flicker of movement, a flash of light and the Gate shut down.

"What happened?" Simmons gasped.

"Exactly what was supposed to happen. It wont take them long to dial in. I'll wait in the gate room." Harry let himself relax in the chair before standing.

"Sir?" Simmons caught his attention. "Thank you."

Harry caught his eye and realised with a jolt. The man had feelings for Sam. He smiled and nodded before turning and walking down the stairs into the corridor. "It's Harry!" He called back over his shoulder. The guards outside the gate room unlocked the sliding door for him and he walked through.

The gate opened less than three minutes later and the iris slide shut for a brief instant before retreating again. The PA turned on as Simmons called for a medical team and Harry smiled as first Sam, then Teal'c and three others walked through the gate and it shut behind them.

"Harry!" Sam cried as she saw him standing at the base of the ramp and rushed over to hug him. "It's good to see you again."

"We are in your debt, Master Harry." Teal'c said with a small smile as they grasped forearms in the Tok'ra and Jaffa way.

"I am sure you will find a time to pay me back." Harry smiled. "Maybe we should get you two looked at?" Harry raised an eyebrow. Teal'c had less sun burn than the others and his would heal before the end of the day but Sam was looking rather cooked.

Harry walked with them down to the Infirmary and greeted Janet happily with a hug and waited as she hustled the five man team onto beds. He wandered over to Sam's bed an sat on the end of it patiently.

"I've never seen that panel before." Sam admitted.

"They're only present on Gates where the solar system has unusual solar or gravitational forces. It basically bends the wormhole away from the problem so it isn't caught up by it."

"I thought wormholes were outside of our dimension though?" Sam protested.

"All things have an effect on all dimensions, Sam." Harry grinned evilly at her. "Right now everything in this room has an effect on subspace and hyperspace but you are far away from understanding those concepts." He grinned at her and jumped off the bed.

'_Time to find Jack.' _Harry chirped mentally to Kel'ac. '_And then laugh at him.'_

'_Try not to forget to be sympathetic.' _Kel'ac groused with a small twinge of humour.

Harry found Jack, Daniel and General Hammond within one of the labs on the higher floors. He had had to ask several guards on the way but the ones he did ask weren't surprised that he was there so he guessed they'd all been warned.

"We heard you managed to get the team back safely. How's you do it?" Daniel asked with a thankful grin.

"The planet they went to has two suns. The distorted gravity waves from them pulls at the wormhole. The DHD counteracts that effect but it was damaged. Since they were clear of the suns effects I could instruct Sam to override it." Harry explained.

"And if they weren't?" Daniel asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure I would have thought of something before it was too late."

"You remind me of Sam sometimes." Daniel chuckled. "Any idea what this is?"

Harry looked to the table where Jack was sitting. A rather crude looking device sat on the table. Harry sat and studied it for a while with Jack's eyes on him constantly, Kel'ac had to help him with some of the stranger parts but he worked it out eventually. "A liquid Naquada generator with a one punch super output."

"Is it safe?" General Hammond asked him. Harry flipped the switch and it lit up.

"It's harmless, it doesn't even give off much energy until something draws on it." Harry told them.

"Something like the Stargate?" Daniel asked. Harry nodded before looking at Jack.

"Jack?" The man looked at him. "How do you feel?"

The man still just looked at him but this time blankly. "He's speaking Ancient, I don't think he understands anything else." Daniel informed him.

Harry looked at him sharply before shrugging and slipping smoothly into Alteran. "**_Hello." _**Harry didn't know any of the slang words so had to be rather proper in his speech but as soon as Harry spoke Jack's head snapped up and a grin appeared. "**_He's right then, just Alteran?"_**

"**_Yes."_** Jack told him.

"**_Is this your plan to get help?" _**Jack shrugged. Harry grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and inked on an eight symbol Gate address. "**_Do you recognise this?"_**

"**_I go there!" _**Jack told him determinedly. "**_They help."_**

"**_Yes they will." _**Harry smiled before turning to the two spectators. "Jack's all set as long as you don't interrupt what he tries to do."

"Cant you help him?" Daniel asked. "Isn't it Ancient technology?"

"It was built after my ship's computer. I would not be able to figure it out in time. The Asgard will. They'll be interested since he's the first human to be advanced enough to cop with this information in his brain." Harry sighed. "Do you mind if I use Jack for a while? He could help me out in this state."

"As long as it doesn't hurt him." General Hammond told him.

"Of course not." With that the General left and Daniel took a seat. "**_Jack? If I say Energy Module what do you think?"_**

Jack frowned briefly before drawing a three peaked symbol on a piece of paper. Harry grinned. If Jack new where more were then he could fully power _Avaria's_ star drive and move it as well as build more weapons and ships. He was also hoping to find more technologies, ones created after the Alterans left the Milky Way for the Pegasus Galaxy.

"**_Do you know where they are?" _**Harry asked.

"**_Avertia." _**Jack said simply. Harry sat up with a jolt as if shot making Daniel jump slightly. "**_Needs repair."_**

_Avertia _was a space station, smaller than _Avaria_, which was created for research and more importantly for Energy Module construction after the Alteran's fled Atlantis. Harry didn't need to ask anything else as Jack started scribbling frantically on several pieces of paper. Access codes for the space station as well as space coordinates and instructions on manual docking sequences and other pieces of needed information.

"What's he doing?" Daniel asked him.

"_Avertia _is a research station that I need if I am going to help this Galaxy. It's well worth the delay to healing Jack." By the time Harry had explained this to Daniel Jack had finished.

"**Captain Carter to the control room!" **The PA announced "**Captain Carter to the control room!"**

Harry and Daniel frowned at each other as Jack jumped up and grabbed the Naquada device and ran from the room. Daniel and Harry looked at each other before running to follow him. Daniel grabbed a radio from one of the guards on the way. "Daniel Jackson to the Control Room. Don't do anything against it? Colonel O'Neill's doing something."

"**Please explain." **Came back General Hammond's voice. Harry grabbed the radio from Daniel before speaking.

"It's his way of getting his mind healed. He needs to leave and I doubt you could stop him anyway. I'm on my way there and Daniel will stay with Jack." At this he turned left towards the Control room and Daniel followed Jack the other way. Harry chucked the radio back at Daniel as they parted.

Harry arrived in the control room to find the screens frozen as information rolled down them. "I don't like having my mainframe out of control like this." General Hammond announced.

Harry crouched to look at the screen just as Sam was doing but he could understand it whereas she couldn't. "It's Ancient computer code. It's time activated and self deleting." Harry told the General.

"Captain, can you abort it?" The General asked.

"I doubt it sir." Sam admitted.

"She cant. Only an Ancient command subroutine could shut this off." Harry explained and after seeing the General's face continued. "And I wont do it and neither can you order me to. Jack's more important than this mainframe."

Sam and Teal'c seemed to agree with him and even the General did since he looked slightly relieved that he had ordered it done but it couldn't be. "Sir!" Cried Simmons as the ring began to spin. "The Gates dialling out and it's trying to draw more power."

"Sir!" Sam joined in as one of the screens reported to her. "Somehow the Stargate just got a huge power boost. It's drawing ten times more power than normal."

"It's Jack's device." Harry told them. "It might blow some of your circuits."

The General ordered tech teams to the power room for damage control before turning to Sam. "Can you tell where it's dialling?"

"No Sir. I'm completely locked out." Sam reported.

"It's the Asgard Home World in the Ida system. That's why he needed an energy boost." Harry explained.

"Seventh chevron…engaged?" Simmons reported as the seventh symbol locked into place and the Gate continued to spin. "It's not the point of origin."

"It's another Galaxy." Harry told them. "Think of the extra symbol as an area code here on earth."

Sam nodded her understanding just as Jack walked into the departure room and the wormhole opened. "He wont be able to come back without a IDC, Sir." Sam reminded the General.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but without knowing what will happen I cant authorise that." The General told her sadly. The Captain looked like she wanted to argue this so Harry stepped in.

"He'll be able to come back. You're Iris wont stop him from returning." Harry explained. "The Asgards can just as easily do what I do whenever I come through your Gate."

"You mean shut down the base and open the Iris?" Sam asked and Harry nodded.

"And I hate it every time you do it." The General muttered but he knew he had no choice in the matter so let it go just as Jack stepped through.

Harry tapped his foot as everyone went quiet and waited. He didn't know why they were waiting, he was because he had nothing better to do but surely they had something to pass the time with. "Sam, maybe you should return to the Infirmary? I doubt Janet allowed you out willingly with those burns."

"Yes, Captain." The General nodded. "Report to the infirmary. You too Teal'c."

The Jaffa looked like he wanted to argue but left with Sam anyway. "You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?" Harry asked the General. "I've had a rotten day and not had the chance to eat."

"Lieutenant, is it not the end of your shift?" The General asked and got a nod in return. "Could you show Harry down to the cafeteria and get him whatever he wants?"

The Lieutenant nodded and gestured for the Tok'ra to follow him as he left the room. "So what did you mean by a bad day, Sir?" Simmons asked him.

"Would you please stop calling me 'Sir!' I'm a third your age!" Harry laughed.

"Sorry." Simmons told him.

"As for the bad day, I allowed Apophis to be captured thereby allowing Sokar to combine his fleet into his own and then had to skip town on the Tok'ra to prevent being detained for questioning about my loyalties and now this." Harry smirked at the man's rather shocked look.

"Umm…" Simmons stuttered. "The cafeteria's this way, Sir."

XOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	22. Celebrations

Fighting the Gods

A/N; I think this is officially the longest chapter I've ever wrote at almost 12000 words. Sorry though that it is a tad on the boring side, the next chapter will have much more action in it though, I promise.

**I'd also like to thank everyone for reading this. I officially have over a QUARTER of a MILLION hits on this story and almost a thousand reviews. Thanks! Also almost 700 people will get an update for this chapter. That makes me more happy than I had realised. Thanks everyone for sticking with me! Onwards!**

Chapter 22; Celebrations

_**Avaria**_

Harry liked waking up on Avaria, even though the _Constellation _was luxurious he knew he was in space on a warship whereas _Avaria_, even though it was also in space, made him think he was on solid ground again. Like stepping foot on an oil platform after months at sea.

The _Constellation_ had been powered down, drones had repaired any scratches in the hull from the very few spots of trouble he's gotten into, mainly debris in space that wouldn't require the shields, and was now huddled happily up to the lowest docking arm at the bass of the slowly growing new ship that Harry still didn't have a name for.

He'd finally decided upon the main structural shape of it, he'd been toying with making it simple and plain but deadly but he had decided that he had to maintain the elegance of the Alteran race and that meant making the ship a bit more aesthetically pleasing. After almost a month of toying with plans whilst settled on _Avaria_ he decided to match the weapon satellites image with the fine spires. The ship would have one main structure which would be a long elegant almost cylinder which would be hallowed in a ring of small spines running parallel to the outer hull starting from the back and running forwards down half the length.

On these thin spires, though thin wasn't really the word since they would eventually be a quarter the width of the _Constellation_, each, would be mainly smaller weapons. Banks of drones and quick fire energy weapons to target incoming attacks or smaller craft. Out of the thirty of these spires of different lengths would be 8 larger ones which would be large weapons able to link into one to become more power though the direction of their target would decide how many of them could link up. These eight weapons would each be capable of destroying a Goa'uld mother ship even with their best shielding capabilities.

Another six of the spires held shield generators though they were directional shields, set to circle the ship but with the capability to be redirected to better protect a certain area. The highest and lowest of the spires, the shortest two, held the Asgard beaming technology as well as assorted over technologies aimed into space like sensors, Melatai designed tractor beams and communication systems though all of these systems were backed up within the main ship.

The main weapon was a theoretical weapon that Harry was still working on. It would fire from the main hull at the front. It was based on the joint Furling and Alteran plans to produce and energy-stealing shield. The shield had never worked since drawing so much energy from the attacks would overload the shield generators and destroy the shield but that wasn't a problem when you wanted to destroy another ship.

The idea was that it would bypass any shield and actually grow as it stole energy from their shields. The flaw with it was that it drained its own shields energy as it passed out of it. This was one of the reasons that Harry had built in the directional shields. They'd act as a backstop for anything that got in when the shields were weakened but be angled away from the main blast to prevent them from losing power. Also several hangers would dot the hull of the main section, an addition to Alteran designs who never used close in fighters. The hull was guarded by close in lasers that worked to prevent anything from landing on the hull and also larger turret type lasers designed to shot down anything that got through the outer shields or got through by less than conventional means, both of which were hidden within their own hangers like the Melatai ones.

Harry had realised that the ship, almost ten times the _Constellations_ length and many times the weight could hold thousands and thousands of people, crew or entire populations. As such he had ensured that there was plenty of space within the main hull and that the systems would allow for other access though the main systems would only answer an Alteran and because of its size it would be more of a city than a ship of exploration so he'd added docking arms similar to those on _Avaria_ for receiving ships too large to settle into one of the bays which was a rare option since the largest of the hangers could hold a Goa'uld Ha'tak. All of these additions were hidden from view and it would only seem to have a smooth, slightly rippled effect on the outside.

He had one serious hitch in the designs, it was building perfectly but even a trio of Energy Modules could not power its weapons and systems and linking more than that could prove dangerous. That was his flaw but he was hoping that _Avertia_ would have some answers for him.

He was being forced to wait though. He would have to tow _Avertia_ through space, a task far beyond the _Constellation. _He had asked the Asgard for help but the situation in their own Galaxy was developing at such a rate that they couldn't spare the six ships it would take to safely tow the orbital hub through space. He had turned to the Melatai for help but been reminded that it was coming up to the celebration of Ra's death, or rather when his forces had been defeated and they wouldn't part with the ships until after the celebration.

They were tying the celebration into a formal joining of the Tollan alliance as well so it would be a huge celebration. Harry had agreed to show up with the _Constellation_ and had been asked whether he thought the Tau'ri should be invited to formalise a treaty between them also. Harry hadn't yet made the offer but was leaning towards it.

The event would occur in little over two weeks, given that he would only take six hours to traverse the distance from here to Melatai that meant he had plenty of time to ask.

He showered in the Tau'ri style bathroom he had had added before he went to the room beside his own that showed a view over the construction area between the four arms. The new ship was taken shape though only the frame of the main hull was coming together like the shadow of a huge airships metal work on earth. The spires would have to be built on when the ship was separate from the space station since it would be too large to contain in the arms.

'_I wonder what we'll have to face when we have this.' _Harry sighed.

'_The Alterans never built something like this because it was never needed, now it soon will be.' _Kel'ac pointed out. '_Besides can you imagine the look on the Goa'uld's faces when they see this?'_

'_Very amusing, Kel'ac.' _Harry rolled his eyes. '_I'm more worried about the Tok'ra decided we're a power they don't want around to threaten the galaxy once the Goa'uld are gone.'_

'_By that time, it'll be too late to get rid of us.' _Kel'ac sighed.

Harry was kept from answering as alarms started to ring. He wasn't wearing his bracer yet since he had nothing but a towel around his waist, not even his personal shield. He connected his mind with the ship and ignoring all the construction reports he opened the alert logs.

The planets Stargate had opened twice in the last hour. The first time a machine had arrived but no life forms but the second time, barely two minutes ago four life from had entered. The sensors on the planet were too basic to tell him more but the computer did inform him that two of the defenders were activating.

"Yay!" Harry said with surprisingly little sarcasm.

"**Soemthing to do." **Kel'ac muttered as he allowed his symbiote to take command as he normally did in these situations since it gave people pause for thought to here what they thought was a Goa'uld talking to them. They returned to their rooms to get dressed and geared up.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**SGC**

"**SG-1, you have a go." **General Hammond's voice told them.

"No aerial recon on this one then?" Jack asked his second in command lightly as they walked up to the Gate.

"No, Sir." She shook her head. "It's the first of the ones from the list you added to make a hit. The Goa'uld shouldn't have been there and there is no structures anywhere near the gate."

"So we're going there why?" Jack asked.

"You never know," Daniel said cheerfully having had too much coffee since it was only 3am there. "Besides the Ancients must have had a reason to add it."

"Any idea why, Sir?" Sam asked as they paused at the event horizon.

"Would you stop asking me that!" Jack groaned. "A whole month of this, I don't know why I bother." Anything else he said was lost as he stepped through followed quickly by his team.

They walked out into a well lit planet with a bright blue sky and a sun the same brightness as their own. Jack tossed Daniel a pair of binoculars and gestured to a low row of hills a mile in front of them. "Have a look and see if there's anything in sight. Carter, get what you need done. Teal'c and I will check out the tree line."

The two of them hadn't got far before Daniel almost yelped. "Jack!" He cried, "You better come see this." Jack ran back hearing the urgency in his voice and he heard Teal'c following him though he didn't take his eyes from the trees.

Jack grabbed the binoculars and put them to his eyes looking in the general direction that Daniel had told him. All he saw was trees and a large shape that he couldn't explain. He frowned as the shape moved before he realised just what it was. It looked like something from a space invaders movie. It was huge, even as he watched it grew larger than the trees until its feet appeared over the ridge. It was humanoid in construction, two bent legs a torso, a head and two arms with weapons instead of hands.

"That's not good!" Jack stammered. "Daniel!"

"Already there." Daniel and the others could see the shape now without binoculars and Daniel was already rapidly punching in Earth's address into the DHD. Jack watched the creature as it paused on the hilltop presumably watching them as the Gate locked onto the first six symbols then to his and the others abject horror the last entered and the gate shut down. "I did it right!" Daniel protested as if shouting at the device would make it work.

"The last symbol should have locked. Either someone dialled into Earth or there is another Gate here on this planet." Sam told them.

"Forget it!" Jack shouted as the robot he was watching bent its knees in preparation for something. He slung up his gun and the other three did the same.

They stared as the machine remained crouched and they were just starting to wonder what was wrong with it when a huge towering machine erupted from the treeline, appearing much closer than the other one. It was barely ten metres behind the low trees and towered over them. Daniel stumbled backwards losing hold of his weapon and being to shock but the appearance of another one to try to pick it up.

Jack, Sam and Teal'c span to face it but apart from angling its weapons at them it did nothing. "O'Neill!" Teal'c yelled pointing his staff weapon back towards the first machine. Jack looked up to realise that it had leapt from the ridge and, obviously boosted somehow, was now coming straight down near them. It landed with a horrendous crash that threw up clouds of dirt and made them all stumble.

"What's your orders Sir?" Sam asked him as Daniel crouched to grab his pistol still not taking his eyes off of the two monolithically tall machines.

"Uh…?" Was Jack rather intelligent choice of words.

"**You certainly have a way with words, Jack." **The voice of a Goa'uld made all four forget the machines in favour of spinning to aim their weapons at the new intruder. He wore a black cloak that hid all of his facial features in a deep shadow that shouldn't have been possible since the sun was in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Jack asked not realising that the 'Goa'uld' had called him Jack.

"**This is my planet. I would demand your names first but I already know who you are." **The Goa'uld said. "**Sam, Daniel, Teal'c." **He said as he glanced at the other three of the group. He shook his head slightly. "**I am happy to see you returned to more primitive intellects, Jack and I am glad to see that your burns have healed well, Sam."**

It clicked in all four at the same instant but Daniel was the first to find his voice. "Harry?" The figure just tilted its head slightly. "Sorry, I mean Kel'ac."

Instantly the black cloak rippled, the hood slide away and the clothing changed into the black combat trousers and long sleeves top with the red shirt that they were used to as well as the familiar features of the ten and a half year old they knew.

"**Stand down." **Kel'ac said and for an instant they thought he was telling them before they heard the sounds of metal as the two machine seemed to relax, their arms went to hang by their sides. The closer one crouched low, hiding behind the trees again whilst the second turned slowly and leapt again disappearing from sight.

"How does that do that?" Sam asked in amazement. "I mean it doesn't have any engines."

"**Anti-gravity drives." **Kel'ac shrugged lightly as that was Harry's field of expertise even if he knew more of less everything Harry did and vica versa. "**I suppose I should welcome you to Konaita Ascertai."**

"What's that?" Jack asked in confusion.

"I believe he means the planet, O'Neill." Teal'c raised an eyebrow towards the teams leader though through amusement of curiosity Kel'ac wasn't sure.

"What is this place?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it's rather well defended." Jack pointed out. "Though I don't see them putting up much of a defence against mother ships."

"**Neither would those you carry." **Kel'ac pointed out. "**They are not here to defend the skies but from anything that comes through the gate. This is a mining world."**

"What protects from space then?"

This caused a smirk to appear on Harry's face. He gestured to the right where a ship uncloaked. It was roughly a cylinder in shape thought he front and back were cut at parallel angels giving it a aerodynamic look. The back folded down and Harry made his way inside followed quickly by the others.

The craft had two compartments, the rear one had two benches along the walls and overhead lockers whilst the front held four chairs in two pairs with a console before the front ones and what looked like a DHD between them. Harry sat himself down in the right chair before his head dipped. Harry took control before turning back to the four still waiting behind the chairs.

"Hi." He offered with a small smile. "I see you've managed to turn up where you shouldn't be again."

"We don't do it on purpose!" Jack contested.

"Sure you don't. You actually got good timing though. I was going to contact you soon and I suppose this way I wont have to annoy General Hammond by shutting down your mainframe." Harry grinned evilly. "Jack, why don't you take that seat and give her a test run. I'm afraid I'm one chair short though you wont feel anything no matter how badly he flies unless its fear for your lives."

Jack seemed to want to hit the small boy but decided to sit down in preference. Sam and Daniel took the back two seat whilst Teal'c just stood carefully behind them. "How do I do this then?"

"Just grab the two handles in front of you. If you have the ability to use our technology the ship will power up and since you access the database that shouldn't be a problem." Harry told him and watched as Jack did as he was told. "The ship will actually take instructions straight from your mind if you direct them at it, over wise just fly with these. The left controls lateral motion whilst the right control pitch and turn."

Just as he finished the ship lurched off of the ground and took off clipping the top of the treeline and tearing off the tops. "Careful, Jack. This doesn't have anything by entry shields."

"He means shields to stop you burning up." Sam supplied for her confused leader.

"This is a multipurpose ship. I have four at my disposal. This one and one other has been ferrying metals from the surface into orbit whilst the other two are onboard the _Constellation_, one adapted to use the transportation devices you have seen and the other has basic shield capable of taking Death Glider shots." Harry explained.

"You said into orbit?" Daniel asked.

"I did. You'll see soon, you'll see as soon as Jack has had a chance to play." Harry told them. Before he thought to the ship. A green elliptical circle appeared on the left of the screen. "Jack, aim for there."

The US air force Colonel did as the ten year old ordered and the ship spun before shooting off towards the green circle at incredible speeds. "How fast are we going?" Sam asked.

"About twice the speed of the Melatai fighter that I escaped your planet in." Harry explained. "Jack is pushing the ships envelope whilst he plays." Harry was rewarded for his hint as the ship slowed silently before coming to a halt when the green circle appeared. Below them was a wide range of mountains. Small white spheres flitted about the sides and occasionally they would shine a white light down at the ground before hovering for a while and then turning an flitting down the hill into the trees.

"What are those?" Daniel asked. Obviously Jack thought it since the screen closed in on one before Alteran words spiralled across the screen in a small box that pointed at it. Harry noticed Daniel trying to read it but let him try. The words were revolving too fast for him to discover anything useful.

"Those are Mining Droids." Harry explained. "They mine the minerals I need without having to drill into the rock like those on Earth. It means that the operation can be hidden from space easily."

"What minerals are they mining?" Sam asked.

Harry sent her a grin. "Two minerals you have never heard of but also graphite."

"Carbon?" Sam guessed.

"Mixed with the other two elements correctly it produces a near impenetrable metal." He was sure they had in fact already heard of the element Naquada but he wasn't sure what they had called the second one and he didn't have a name for it since the Asgard at discovered it after the Alterans left.

"What are building?" Daniel asked.

Harry gave him a small smile before he took the controls away from Jack. "That's next on this impromptu tour." He angled the nose of the Gateship towards space and it leapt up so that they had breached the atmosphere in seconds. Almost as soon as the view screen cleared they were faced with one of the defensive satellites. Harry zoomed in on it.

"Is that _Avaria?_" Daniel asked. "The place you mentioned."

"No, Daniel." Harry said. "That is a defensive satellite, rather outdated but still strong."

"How powerful is it?" Sam asked with a rather greedy look.

Harry considered away to convert the strength but settled on terms they could all understand. "It could wipe out a small fleet of Goa'uld Ha'tak." Harry told them simply. "Or wipe your mountain base off of your planets surface in one strike. There are two of them which protect the planet and _Avaria _from orbit."

They looked dutifully impressed but their focus slide passed the satellite and onto a long structure beyond it. "How big is that?" Jack asked.

"Several miles in length. That is _Avaria_, last functioning outpost of the Gatebuilders. It is a construction site mainly though she is capable of Hyperdrive though not sub-light travel." Harry explained. "It is capable of building ships or any other technology it is told to."

"What's that on the outside?" Jack asked.

"That is a new ship I'm trying to build though I have had several setbacks." Harry explained. "When it is done nothing within this Galaxy will be able to contest it. Not even the Asgard or the joint System Lords."

"It looks huge!" Daniel gasped as they got close enough to truly judge its size.

"That is its length, about four miles long and its total width will be just short of a mile." Harry lectured. "Hopefully with the information that Jack gave me when his mind contained the Ancient database I will be able to overcome the problems."

"What's the problem?" Sam asked generally curious rather than digging.

Harry decided to let her in on it, it couldn't hurt. "Power basically. Nothing the Ancients built could power her. That's why they and the Furlings never constructed anything of its class?"

"Nothing you have?" Sam gasped realising just how much power it would need.

"Wait, did you say Furlings?" Daniel asked. "Jack mentioned them in his report from when he met the Asgard in person."

"They were the last member of the Great Races. The Alterans, the Asgard, the Nox and the Furlings. This ship is the culmination of the Furling and Alteran's most advanced work." Harry told them.

Harry landed them within one of the interior bays near the top of the structure and to save the short walk he activated the _Constellation's_ beaming device and transported them onto the walkway between the two control rooms looking down over the Stargate.

Kel'ac took control more out of a sense to say something than anything else. "**Welcome to _Avaria_." **He told them.

"What's with that Stargate?" Jack asked noticing the strange, thin, structure of the Ring missing the spinning inner ring.

"**It is of a newer design, built long after the rest of the network. It was a prototype for use in space. To allow transport for spaceships without needing to enter of exit atmosphere." **Kel'ac explained. "**The idea was so that races could evolve without interference from the Stargate network."**

"That could've been useful here." Jack pointed out sourly.

Kel'ac just nodded slowly to show that in a way he agreed. "**Though if it was not for the Stargate I would probably still be swimming alone in a pool and my host would had been killed by abusive relatives." **Harry didn't react to him giving the humans information on him since they would've figured out who he was eventually just from his name and missing person reports of the time and place.

They did look at him sadly though and with a bit of shock. Sam stepped in through the silence. "Do you have a way for us to contact the SGC?"

"**Firstly I have an invitation for you from the Melatai high council." **Kel'ac said though he led them into the Stargate control room. "**They are holding the two year anniversary of the end of their war with Ra. They were too busy rebuilding to hold one last year. They wish for me to attend as a Mage and for you to accompany me as representatives. You many bring along anyone else you wish to do the formal parts of the negotiations of a treaty though it must be clear to everyone that they hold the same beliefs about sharing weapons technology with those less advanced than themselves."**

Jack seemed to want to argue this but Sam interrupted him. "Sir, even without their weapons they are far beyond us in medicine, science and hundreds of other areas."

"**I do not speak for the high council but I believe that in time you may be allowed access to non-destructive technologies like anti-gravity generators."**

"What about the energy source that the Shadow had?" Jack asked but he trailed off as his Captain shook her head.

"**Whilst the technology wasn't a weapon its misuse could destroy entire worlds. That is the mistake that the Tollan made which destroyed their sister planet and eventually their own." **Kel'ac pointed out. He paused at the dialling device and quickly entered the dialling sequence for the Tau'ri homeworld before spinning to another console as the Gate lit up. The others could only stare at the strange sounds and lights running across the darker coloured Gate. He pressed several buttons on another console to set up a radio signal before grabbing a hand held microphone from a small draw in the side of the console.

He joined the others on the walkway just as the wormhole burst into being. He waited till Sam had tapped in an IDC with a device strapped to her wrist before he handed Jack the small microphone and pointed at the small red button on the side. "**Press once to activate then once more to shut off. You'll receive signal whilst sending." **Kel'ac explained.

"SGC? This is SG-1." Jack reported.

"**_Report Colonel." _**General Hammond's voice came back to them.

"Uh, yeah. The planet was inhabited, Sir. We were attacked by two…uh…sentinels." Jack reported with a grimace.

"**_What?" _**The General was obviously rather confused.

"The planet belongs to Kel'ac and Harry, Sir." Jack informed him. "We ran into the the guards and he…well, he rescued us again, Sir."

Kel'ac had to stifle a rather unbecoming laugh at the almost embarrassed tone of his voice. "**_Where are you now, Colonel?"_**

"We're on _Avaria_, Sir." Jack told him. "In orbit around the planet…This place is awesome, Sir."

"**_Thank you, Colonel." _**The General sighed rather bemusedly. "**_What's your ETA?"_**

"**I'll send them back through the Stargate in two hours, General Hammond." **Kel'ac spoke up.

"**_Very well." _**The General was clearly please that they weren't in trouble with Kel'ac and Harry for intruding. "**_Colonel? Try not to break anything."_**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**2 Weeks later**

Harry waited in front of the Gate, already activated, within _Avaria, _for SG-1 and SG-9, the Tau'ri diplomatic team. As he waited first Jack stepped through the Gate following quickly by Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. They were all unarmed like Harry had requested and he was about to speak when four more humans entered the room.

They stared around in shock before their eyes landed on him and frowns appeared thinking he was just a kid before they realised he was dressed rather formally and guessing he was Kel'ac of the Tok'ra or Harry, either of which had nearly destroyed their base when treated badly. "Harry, Kel'ac." Sam greeted him before reeling off the names of the four he hadn't met. He bowed slightly but ignored their outstretched hands in favour of shutting the Stargate down with a rare sign of power and a gesture of his arm.

"Are you ready? The _Constellation _is waiting." Harry received nods and with a flick of his mind the _Constellation's_ beaming device grabbed all nine of them and transferred them into one of the suites down the corridor from the control room. "Welcome to the _Constellation_." He told Daniel, Jack, Teal'c and SG-9 who had never been onboard.

"Is this the ship we saw above Cimmeria?" Daniel asked. They hadn't seen it in their tour and it hadn't been mentioned.

"It is." Harry nodded. He held up a hand briefly to stall their questions as he linked with the computers, he put up sensor grids outside of the rooms to alert him if any of them left before activating the Hyperdrive to take them onto the border of Melatai space. The view outside of the large window that lined one side of the room blurred as they leapt into high speed and resolved into the black and purple streaks of hyperspace. "It will take us six hours to reach Melatai space and another four to traverse it at their speeds. There is a bunk room off to the right if you wish to get some rest but I must ask that you remain within this suite. The technology onboard this ship cannot be tampered with in any way I would prefer it."

Daniel nodded and after glancing at Jack, SG-9 did also. Teal'c remained stoic but Harry knew he wouldn't do anything. "There is a music system on the counter there, I've translated it into English for you and you'll find a large database of your own planets music as well as that from other cultures. The is also food if you should desire it. Just select what you wish from the list on the table and press a finger to the one you want and it will be brought to you."

Harry received nods and Teal'c left the room into the bunk room to get some sleep. Daniel began edging towards the music, obviously wanting to see what sort of music over cultures listened to. Harry felt Kel'ac reminding him of his message so he allowed his head to fall. When Kel'ac looked up, Jack and Sam were both looking at him.

"**Sam, I would like you to join me if you don't mind." **Kel'ac asked. "**The last time I spoke to my brother Lantash I mentioned that you would be joining me on this trip and you father made me promise to contact him when you were onboard."**

Sam gave Jack the courtesy of looking at him for permission and Jack waved her off. "Thanks, Kel'ac, lead the way."

"**Jack, if you need anything press the red button on the intercom beside the door and it will contact me." **Kel'ac finished before he turned and left the room.

Kel'ac took Sam to the control room and after showing her how to shut down the signal he opened a link to the Tok'ra base and asked for Selmak, Jolinar or Lantash before he left for his own rooms to get some much needed rest.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Borders of Melatai space**

Harry, newly rested, roused the whole group and got them to the control just in time for a message beacon to alert the ship that they were entering Melatai space and to power down their weapons.

"Can they shoot at us in Hyperspace?" Daniel asked.

"Only the Shadow scout ships can fire though the others all have shields." Harry told them. He ignored the message for a few seconds.

"Shouldn't you drop out of Hyperspace?" Daniel asked.

"I've slowed down but I want to see what they send into Hyperspace to meet us before I drop out." Harry grinned evilly. As long as he was in Hyperspace they didn't know what he was, but once they joined him in Hyperspace they would get their awakening, not only his size but the fact he had full shields and drone weapons at hand though neither were powered up. Harry settled himself in the control chair and the group crowded before the viewing screen as a large ship, a cruiser, appeared from the side and slid into place before them. Two Shadows appeared on either side.

As they watched the screen flickered to show the view from the rear of the _Constellation_. A Destroyer and six Shadows followed them. They heard Harry chuckle slightly from the chair before he sent a compliance to them before slowly dropping from Hyperspace. "At least my antics cut an hour from the four hour trip to the planet." Harry shrugged without guilt. The room flashed blue. "Best behaviour now, Jack." Harry warned before he stood and turned squarely to the front screen.

A face appeared, he wore black cloak of a Mage and Harry recognised him. "Captain Olinar, or should I say Commodore now by your change of ship and this rather lovely welcoming party."

"Mage Kel'ac, or should _I_ say, Ambassador Kel'ac? Or do you prefer Ambassador Harry?" The man responded with a smirk. Harry threw a slight glare at Jack for chuckling.

"I get the point. Mage is fine for either myself or my symbiote. These are delegates from Earth, please ensure that the High Council are made aware of their presence." Harry told him. "Now if you'd kindly get that little Shadow to deactivate his weapons lock before I do it for him and we can be on our way to Melatai Prime."

The Commodore glanced sideways and muttered something to an aide before turning back. "Shall we go. The Shadows will take up position in front of you with the _Justice _and _Bellona _on your flanks." Olinar told him. "And just to warn you there are thousands of ships on approach waiting to see the _Constellation._ Shield might be a good idea as you enter the planet to keep the smaller ones at a distance."

"Understood." Harry nodded before he cut the connection. He gave the ship its flying orders and soon they were speeding away at full sub-light speed towards the planet.

"Where are we?" One of SG-9 asked after about half an hour of chatting. The question took Harry by surprise.

"We're in Melatai space." Daniel said slowly to the man who went bright red in embarrassment.

"Did you mean in the Galaxy?" Harry asked. The man nodded. "I'll show you though it's a ten minute walk."

The others all agreed to follow them. He showed them down the corridors towards the forward observation deck though stopped short and entered a domed room. "This looks like an Astrology Dome on Earth." One of the SG-9's said.

"It functions in the same way." Harry walked up to a globe in the centre and directed the others around to the sides of the small inner circle. Behind them the floor rose up before connecting with the domed ceiling. All coloured black. He placed a hand on the globe and the room was plunged into such a darkness that they couldn't see each other no matter how close they were. A second later thousands and thousand of tiny Galaxies spread through the darkness with pinpoint precision to detail. "This is the known Universe as it was known to the Alliance of Great Races when the Ancients fell ten thousand years ago."

"Oh my!" Sam gasped in the darkness. With the light emitted by the small galaxies they could just see their faces in the gloom. Harry wasn't sure whether see was admiring the depiction or the universe it was depicting.

"This section here." Harry told started. The Universe slide passed them to bring a grouping of ten galaxies before them before the rest faded. "These are the Galaxies travelled to by the Ancients though they didn't spread life in all of them. Only these five." The other five faded. "This one is ours, the Milkyway original home to the Nox. Then the Ida galaxy, where the Asgard grew. This one here is where the Ancients first lived and the last one is where the Furlings had their basis."

"What about the fifth one?" Daniel asked. Harry tensed.

"That's the Pegasus Galaxy." Sam pointed out.

"I'm afraid I cant speak of that." Harry told them in a tone that brooked no argument. The vision shifted again to cover their own Galaxy. A huge Super Black Hole took up the centre as the rest of the Galaxy spiralled around it in a single disc. "As you are aware, Earth is located here." A small solar system flashed up red before it faded again. "We are currently here." The vision slowly shifted to trace a path from Earth to Melatai Prime so the others knew where they were in relation.

A group of solar systems greeted them. "The red line is the border claimed by the Melatai Authorities, within it you are not permitted to enter Hyperspace. Anything that tries without permission is intercepted and destroyed." Harry explained. "As you can see Chronos' territory, won after the death of Ra surrounds all but one side of that space. The side closer to Earth remains neutral."

"Is this up to date?" The scientist from SG-9 asked.

"It isn't a real time display though it is updated from the main sensors." Harry admitted, he paused to decided what to show them before he decided. The vision changed as it 'zoomed out' to show the whole Galaxy again and then as they watched almost three quarters of the Galaxy dimmed and became invisible as solar systems faded into white dots or occasionally groups of dots. The Earth system, now reduced to a single dot passed in front of Daniel though he didn't know which he was looking at. The Melatai system passed in front of Sam and the two dots, clouded in a white haze caught her attention. "This was updated just as I turned on the display."

"What is it?" Jack asked. Being an amateur astronomer he had noticed when the black hole in the centre had vanished.

"This is every sentient life form in the Milkyway." Harry told them simply. "Their positions are relayed from the _Constellation's_ sensors as we detect them as well as the constant stream of information from the Asgard satellites hidden over all of the solar systems. Each white dot resembles a sentient life form large enough to be counted."

"Each white dot?" Daniel asked looking carefully at Earth. As he watched it rapidly expanded and filled the centre of the room. The planet was recognisable, even if the planet itself was missing, from the clusters of white lights that showed the boundaries of the continents. "This is incredible!"

Harry changed the vision to show Melatai space. Two large balls of light appeared, one considerably smaller and dimmer than the other, the air around them were filled with dots of lights, some clustered into large groups. "This is our destination. The larger sphere is Melatai Prime, the smaller Melatai 2, now known as Tollana."

"And these are ships?" Sam guessed rather rhetorically.

"And these?" The leader of SG-9, a military man, asked as he pointed to a small cluster further away from the planet. Several brighter clusters and then a few rather dim ones.

"These are us, just before I switched the device on." Harry told them.

"Earth is so bright compared to Melatai!" The fourth member of SG-9, the culturist cried and by the others snapping their heads back to the two planets they had only just noticed too.

The vision faded and seemed to shrink into the machine at Harry's fingertips and the room brightened so fast that it caused the group to have to blink their eyes against the light. "Not many worlds have the life that Earth does." Harry told them rather sternly, a tone not usual from any ten year old even Harry. "The Goa'uld rely on the numbers of their Jaffa army which is why the Tok'ra and Melatai, amongst others have always struck at the Jaffa as much as the Goa'uld. Those that fight the Goa'uld long term like the Asgard, Tok'ra and even the Melatai have had one major fear."

He paused as he walked toward the door. "That a single Goa'uld would grow powerful enough to move against Earth and enslave the Tau'ri."

"Why would they wait?" Daniel asked. "I mean any of them could wipe us out with only a few ships."

"A Goa'uld with who had enslaved the Tau'ri would be too powerful. The system Lords would combine to counter them." Teal'c joined in the conversation. Harry nodded to show he was right.

"So far no Goa'uld has built up the power to even think of a plan to move against Earth and consolidate their power." Harry reported, "They were content to ignore Earth until they were ready."

"Were?" Daniel sighed.

"You sudden appearance in space has caused serious concern amongst those who travel space. By entering this fight before you are ready for it you have invited the Goa'uld to consider your planet as a source for slaves. At the moment none are powerful enough to try and because of that they are unwilling to try." Harry told them. "It is one of the reasons the Melatai took my advice in helping defend Earth against Apophis. If any Goa'uld enslaved your world it would spell doom for all others in this Galaxy."

"But why did Apophis attack then?" Sam frowned.

"Apophis was never the sanest of the Goa'uld. I do not know what he hoped to achieve since he didn't have the armies necessary to overcome your population on the planet in order to enslave you." Harry paused. "It is possible that Apophis planned to simply wipe you out, an action that whilst the System Lords would have regretted would not have combined against Apophis for."

XOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

Harry had taken them on a tour of the accommodations and recreational areas on the ship, including the games room which was rather lacking in its thousands of years of disuse. They finished the tour in the observation lounge before Harry led them back to the control room. Before them the stars seemed to be moving around, against the planet slowly growing and against each other.

"There's thousands of them." Sam gasped. "I never thought I'd ever see this sort of sight in my life. I always dreamed of this."

"Care to explain to the rest of us what you're talking about, Captain?" Jack asked though Sam continued to stare through the view screen.

"I believe she is referring to the craft, Colonel O'Neill." Teal'c point out calmly.

"What craft?" Jack asked. "I don't see anything!"

"Each of those moving lights and quite a few of the stationary ones as well are ships, Jack." Harry told him. Harry paused as Jack began to study the sight more closely. He felt the communication from the Cruiser ran by Olinar. The screen middle of the three window 'panes' was suddenly filled by his torso and shoulder. "What can I do for you?" Harry asked.

"We're falling back to secondary positions on your wings." He told him. "The Scouts will remain in front to warn off anyone but you had better keep your shields at full."

"What's happening?" Harry asked though he could guess.

"Nothing we weren't expecting. We just received word from the High Council, almost everyone with a space capable ship is in orbit and on the approach waiting to see you and the Tau'ri arrive." Olinar told him with a wince. "It's not everyday that this happens after all and especially on the eve of a major celebration."

"Very well." Harry paused in thought. "I will key the Shadow scouts into my shields. If they need to or wish to they can drop into them. My hanger bays are open for their use."

"I'll let you tell them that or they'll never believe me." Olinar chuckled. "Justice out."

"Why the concern?" Daniel asked.

"It has been a long time since the Melatai saw a ship that wasn't their own or wasn't trying to kill them." Harry told them. "Thousands of ships inevitably means chaos unless properly governed, they will want to see the ship from as close as possible. My shields will prevent them from coming too close."

"What about the Scout ships?" Sam asked.

"They are small compared to some of the ships that will be there, I am worried that they will be ignored and jostled around without being noticed." Harry nodded briefly before he opened a broadcast to the Scout ships which were slowly accepted one by one as their small crews notified their 'Captains.'

"This is Mage Harry of the _Constellation_." Harry said, the screen didn't show anything over than the backdrop but he knew that they could see him and the Tau'ri team. "As we speak your ships signatures are being inputted into my shields control computer. Once they are raised you will be able to pass through them. Use that if you wish. My hanger bays are at your disposal if you wish for them."

The was a brief silence before one of the men spoke, obviously unsure who was the most senior to accept the permission. "Understood, Sir. We thank you and will fall back into the shield perimeter when things get hairy and with your permission land inside a hanger to enter the atmosphere."

"Agreed." Harry told them. "Your shields and weapons must be off before attempting to pass through the shields or they will automatically repel you and not attempt to power them whilst inside the shield without notifying myself first or the automated defences wont take kindly to it."

He received quick mentions of them understanding before he closed it off. "Why do they need to come into the hanger before entering the atmosphere?" Sam asked. "Could your Shadow do that? And smaller ships like that fighter?"

"They can however Olinar told me his orders were to closely escort us to the landing coordinates which means that the _Constellation_, the _Justice _and the _Bellona_ will all enter the atmosphere together with shields raised to keep away smaller traffic." Harry told her.

"I remember you said that with shields raised it effects the weather." Sam told him referring to when she had entered a course that would enter the Tau'ri atmosphere and he had adjusted it to orbit to prevent being noticed. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes." Harry told her with a nod. "The static caused by the heating of the shields causes the weather to alter. This time around they will want that to make our approach noticeable whoever these three large ships will cause such a disturbance that only the best pilots could safely keep formation and the Shadows will only become lost amongst the crowds. As it is the High Council will ban all inboard traffic until we have landed."

As this had all been going ahead they had halved the remaining gap between the ship and the planet. Some of the shapes before them were close enough to recognise as ships now. The groups attention was quickly drawn to a large space station that looked like an airport hub. Harry, seeing their direction, enlarged the image.

"That is the Militaries Orbital Control Station, you can see the two cruisers and three destroyers there at the moment. The Crisis and the Medway are there at the moment according to the sensors." Harry told them before righting the screen.

Flashes of green appeared on the surface of the screen almost like brackets. "What is that?" The scientist from SG-9 asked.

"Ever the questions." Harry sighed with humour but answered regardless. "I've set the ship to scan each ships as it enters a ten thousand mile perimeter. Each of those flashes is the ship selecting and scanning them. Normally they would scanned at a greater range but it takes longer and there are too many of them."

"What are you scanning for?" Daniel asked.

"Several things but mainly active weapons or shields." Harry told them.

"I thought you said they were here to stare in awe at you." Jack joked, "Aren't you being a bit paranoid?"

"I'm not paranoid, Kel'ac is." Harry actually pouted at the much older man. "It's what you get for being a spy." Even as he spoke one of the green flashes turned into a blue circle which remained. "That means its shield is raised, though probably only to keep others away from it." Harry moved to the tactical computer and with Daniel staring curiously at the Alteran symbols he activated the communications. "All ships, this is the _Constellation_. Raising Shield in ten seconds. Ensure that you are clear."

He snapped off the communicator without waiting for a response and waited for the allotted ten seconds in case on of the Shadows' were too close. Ten seconds later he tapped a button and after a brief seconds a faint blue slight shimmered in space around the ship in a huge circle. The right hand screen changed to a statistics screen, completely beyond the other in the room. Harry studied it for a second before his hands whizzed across the screen as shifted some of the shields characteristics.

"I've altered the shields power to only repel ships rather than overloading them like they normally would. Also, as you can see, I've shifted its carrier length into a visible spectrum so that those not paying attention to their own sensors can see it." Harry told them all as he watched the Shadows spread out in a curve just in front of the barely visible blue dome of light visible from the control room.

Over the next hour they slipped at half speed towards the planet with an array of ships spreading out all around them. The Shadows had long since slipped within the shield though they still patrolled the inner edge and though Harry ignored them the ships communications log recorded every conversation between his eleven escorts and the array of ships. As they got closer to the planet Harry noticed something that he had never seen before. A huge ship the size of the _Constellation_ hung just above the atmosphere where he had missed it before hand.

Harry tapped on the communications computer and hailed the _Justice._ Olina's face appeared instantly with a small grin. "Having fun, Mage Harry?"

"Not as much fun as my Tau'ri counterparts, Mage Olina." Harry chuckled and glanced at the SG teams who were watching as different ships appeared and disappeared around them. "What is that ship?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd notice that." Olina told him. "I've been ordered not to tell you."

"What!?" Harry gasped. "Why?"

"I believe they wish it to be a surprise." Olina chuckled at his light-hearted glare before his image disappeared. Harry selected the ship and enhanced the image so he could see it more clearly. Instantly the ship removed the background and realigned and split the ship into front, top and side views as well as adding measurements. It was actually bigger than the _Constellation_ though it didn't look as elegant of powerful. It was definitely of Melatai design but other than that his sensors wouldn't report anything more.

They could have if he told them to scan its components but if the High Council wanted it to be a surprise he'd let it lie for now. He could always scan its entirety before he left.

He span the ship smoothly as they approached the planet so that they would enter at the proper angle before he opened a communication to all ships. "_Constellation_ beginning re-entry. All ships stay clear." He shifted the focus of the message for only the Shadows before continuing. "Shadow scout ships, Hanger on top deck amidships opening. It will hold all eight."

"Understood, _Constellation_." The same man, the presumably senior one started. "All Shadows fall back into the Hanger and power down engines." With that the eight ships that had been circling the ship spiralled in toward the centre of the _Constellation_ as each one came to a halt over the open rectangle in the top of the ship and then aligned itself and sunk carefully inside. Once they were all inside, Harry told the ship to close the Hanger roof and pressurise it so that the crews could get out of their ships if they wished, he did lock the hanger doors though so they would start wandering though he was sure that Olina had probably ordered them not to.

The others just watched through the windows as Harry settled into the Control chair. As opposed to the last time where it didn't move, this time the seat leant backwards and kicked up Harry's feet and even though Harry was lost within the chair, built for an adult as it was, he could still place his fingers into the touch pads. Streams of heat began to spread out across the shield and it faded from blue all around the ship to white only where the heat effected it as Harry brought them up to full power.

As the ship slid through the atmosphere of a shallow entry the heat took the appearance of flames though without fuel it wasn't never really fire. As the heat died away one of the windows shifted to see the _Justice_ and the _Bellona _behind them. Already the heat had died from their shields since they were much smaller and less effected.

The humans stared at the clouds below them as they started to bend upwards towards them turning darker as they were drawn higher into the atmosphere by the three ships. Flashes reached out across the tops of the clouds spreading like spider webs. Sam and Jack, both combat pilots had seen the top of lightning storms before and knew that this was only a slight one but as they got closer the clouds seemed to bend further up and the storm got worse. As the ships lowered into it the outside went dark though the shield forced the clouds and rain away. Lightning struck the shields but they only flared white as the bolts veered back off into the clouds. The clouds started to spin until it felt like they were in the midst of a hurricane until they burst out of the base of the clouds.

The view of the two following ships showed them leaving the clouds in much the same manner with bristling black clouds swirling around their shields. None of the group took any notice of that however as they were too busy staring at the ground below. "There was no cities in site, no depiction of different areas. The whole area in front of them all the way to the horizon bristled with skyscrapers of glistening metal and glass that reflected the lightning bolts flashes like a light display.

Hundreds, maybe thousands of floating craft travelled in trails between the buildings following hidden roads in the air. Above the city were hundreds of large platforms floating unaided thought they were crammed with tens of thousands of people. As the group watched hundreds of trails of light raced up from the proper ground and exploded above the buildings casting every imaginable light over the vast City. Before they faded another volley went up. Harry lingered over the City for a while before he slowly leaned the ship to the side and turned in a graceful arc towards a huge floating platform where there were fewer tall skyscrapers. Harry recognised it as one of the military platforms where the Cruisers and Destroyers were re-supplied. It would be able to hold the _Constellation's_ weight easy enough. He saw another platform nearby for his two escorts.

He brought the ship to hover over the platform before spinning it slowly to face the right way. The shield shut down with a faint whine and four compartments opened on the bottom of the hull as four huge legs were lowered down. To the groups shock though that wasn't all. The fours curved platforms that were attached to the ship and they presumed held its weapons began moving. They soon moved up the side of the hull from their positions just blow the main section to positions around twenty degrees above horizontal.

As they settled against the platform they realised it was so that they could clear the platform as the _Constellation _settled so low they imagined that they could probably jump out of the bottom without seriously hurting themselves.

Harry lingered in the chair for a few more seconds, setting the ship with orders for his absence, shutting down the main engines and pressurising the entire ship to match that of the planet, and opened the hanger doors again to allow the Shadows to leave as they wanted though he engaged the interior shields that would prevent anyone from entering again. He also engaged ten of the ships Defenders and told them to load anti-ships weapons as their primary and then to wait for orders.

The chair deactivated and Harry stood and looked at the others staring out across the ship. "Ready to meet the High Council?" Harry asked.

"Got anything to drink first?" Jack looked slightly pale. He obviously hadn't been expecting a vista quite like this and to be placed in front of those that were in charge of it all made him feel rather weak. Harry connected his mind with the computer and had it synthesis cookies and milk for them all. He smirked at Jacks offended look and grinned when Daniel and Sam laughed. He synthesised some glassed of lemonade before removing the milk though he kept the cookies and reaching out he plucked on up and with a wink towards Jack he bit into it and grinned.

He walked from the room and counted eight pairs of feet following him though they were quiet as they drank their drinks and a few ate their cookies. He led the down through eight decks rather than use the internal transporters since he knew he'd have to give the High Council that would undoubtedly greet them on the platform some time to cross it's two mile span even with a vehicle.

They walked down a long ramp down onto the cold metal deck of the platform and Harry closed the ramp once they were all off. They walked out of the shadow of the ship and out in front of it. He saw them all turn slightly to look at the nose of the ship which towered almost fifty metres above their heads. He knew Sam, at least, was looking for the wide windows of the two floor observation deck but whereas it wasn't a computer display like that of the control room they weren't visible from the outside.

He paused with the others and they saw a hovering ship before them. It was basic in shape and design, barely more than a cuboid with small engines on the back and anti-gravity drive to allow it to hover. Harry was unimpressed but the others weren't.

'_You wouldn't think they'd be that impressed with a diplomatic bus after being on my ship would you.' _Harry muttered silently to Kel'ac who laughed softly.

Harry took the opportunity to seek out the _Constellation's_ 'mind' once more and opened one of the cargo bays near the stern. He ordered the ten Defenders out of the ship and into positions around the platform with orders to prevent anybody other than himself from landing on the platform. There wasn't really any need for them but he wasn't going to risk coming across as careless in front of the High Council. Two of the Defenders came to a halt just behind them so that the entrance ramp would lower just between them.

By the time they were done moving the bus landed in front of them and the side door raised itself to allow three people to step out. Harry grinned widely at the first. Curtis, his old friend. The second was a Mage by the name of Tella, one of the Military's highest ranking men. Lastly was an older woman that Harry recognised as Gabrielle from the High Council, one of the most senior members.

Harry hugged Curtis quickly before he face her as precedence dictated. She didn't seem to mind that he had hugged Curtis before speaking to her but then again, being ten did have its advantages. "Mage Harry." She nodded.

Harry nodded back in greeting. "Gabrielle."

She smirked slightly before continuing in exactly the same tone as before. "Mage Kel'ac."

Harry would've rolled his eyes but he'd already given control to his symbiote. "**My Lady. It is a pleasure to meet you again. May I introduce to you SG-1 and SG-9 of the Tau'ri. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Captain Michael Bishop, Sergeant Josh Hansel, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Doctor Luis Nigels, Doctor Thomas Smith and finally Teal'c of Chulak formally First Prime of Apophis."**

They all nodded in turn as he called their names and Harry quickly took control to give the opposite introductions. "These are Lady Gabrielle of Civil Affairs, Mage Tella of the Fleet and Officer Curtis of Intelligence. All members of the High Council that governs Melatai." The three nodded in greeting.

"We have much to do before tomorrows festivities." Curtis began. "Allow us to take you to where you may stay tonight and we will find you guides to show you around the inner city today."

They followed him into the bus though Harry gave it a rather untrusting look, an expression that received a chuckle from Curtis. "What sort of festivities are we talking about here?" Jack asked carefully probably going through every bad tradition he had encountered whilst exploring planets.

Curtis laughed again but allowed Gabrielle to answer. "Tomorrow is the two year anniversary of the end of our war against Ra's forces though you defeated him before that many of our loses were after he fell. We will be holding a parade in the morning, jointly to celebrate the anniversary and to officially launch the _Titan."_

"Is that the new ship in orbit that Mage Olina refused to tell me about?" Harry whirled on her with a childish pout.

"That look does not work on me, Mage Harry." She snapped though with humour. "All will be explained tomorrow. After the parade will be the Great Race which is a low-tech circumnavigation of the planet."

"Low-tech?" Jack sounded disbelieving which made Harry laugh.

"We're talking ships approximately fifty to one hundred years beyond your current level, Jack." Harry offered. "It'll be fun to watch, you'll enjoy it."

"On your third day here we will begin to talk about our treaty, what we can offer you for what you can offer us. Though by what Mage Harry has told us your allegiance is the best thing we can have at this time." Mage Tella spoke. Jack gave him a rather bland look though none of the others spoke either unsure of what he meant.

Harry smiled slightly. "That was a compliment guys. It means they wont asked for much from you in return for what they offer. And don't worry, for those that don't have any diplomatic mind like myself and Jack here I can arrange a visit to one of the space stations."

Harry fell into his own world during the trip to the rather posh accommodations they were going to and Curtis sidled up to him and reached across his shoulder. Harry leant into the touch and let his Mage cloak ripple away into jeans and a t-shirt regardless of how the movement made Curtis jump in surprise. "You've definitely been busy."

"I don't think it'll be enough though. Something really big is going to happen." Harry sighed.

"Do you mean the Goa'ulds?" Curtis whispered.

Harry shook his head. "Don't get me wrong, they will be a major threat but I'm more worried about the Replicators that the Asgard are fighting. To put it simply they're losing. I've already started to build facilities here for them to house in if it come to it. This Galaxy wont have the Asgard though if the Replicators get here."

"We'll have you though." Curtis pointed out quietly.

"The problem is I don't think I'll be ready for my own battle let alone the Galaxy's ones." Harry sighed before shaking his head to dispel the thoughts and tell Curtis that he couldn't explain right now.

"We're going to have to drop you off at the accommodations and get back to planning tomorrow." Curtis told him before handing him nine inch by inch black metallic squares. "I'll have to leave them with you tonight. We'll pick you up at eight tomorrow morning. You should also have a guest from Tollana tonight though I don't think it is you he wants to visit." He tipped his head in Sam's direction.

"Narim?" Harry guessed.

"Yeah." Curtis nodded. "He'll be staying with you for the next few days, he's part of the Titan project."

"Stop mentioning that unless you're going to explain it!" Harry snapped before the bus came to a halt on the parking balcony of one of the tallest buildings in the inner city.

"You're rooms are all of those on this floor." Curtis told him before he turned to the Tau'ri with a smile and repeated his apologies for having to leave them with just Harry as a tour guide. Harry stepped out of the bus and the other eight followed without question and they watched as the bus flew off at a far faster speed then they had arrived with.

Harry led them through the main doors from the balcony and into a common area. "I don't know my way around this place so you'll have to explore, I was in barracks most of the time I was on Melatai Prime." Harry told them. He passed them all one of the black squares. "Keep hold of these, they'll act as tracers so we can find you if you get lost. If you want to buy something to eat then give the chip to the vendor and if you ever need a lift hold it up towards one of the traffic lanes and a taxi will find you. Any questions?"

"Who's paying for all of this?" Daniel asked, slightly concerned, they were used to being given dinners and such but there were eight of them and it wasn't going to be a normal few days.

"No one really." Harry told them. "Just like the Asgard, Nox and the Tollan, money doesn't exist. Eventually on Earth the same will happen once demand for items is decreased."

"What are these for then?" Daniel asked. "Apart from tracers and taxis. Why do we have to give them over for food?"

"You'll need to give them to taxis too." Harry added with a smile before he tried to find an Earth example for them, he remembered his primary school lessons of world war 2. "They're like ration books. Because of the war with Ra and Chronos and the devastation of sixty percent of the Melatai food production abilities they have to keep an eye on consumption. It helps to moderate what people use. The Tollan are using a similar scheme though they are supplying us with their surplus since they have a rather low population density at the moment compared to Melatai Prime."

They nodded in understanding. Well most of them did, Jack just looked at him with a rather dazed look. "How about you each find a room and drop your stuff off and we'll go and find something to eat?" The group disappeared down the long corridor that branched off of the larger room and Harry walked over to a raised metallic circle on the counter in the small kitchen.

He tapped it with his finger and a holographic display appeared in the air above it. It didn't take him long to find the communication code for the rooms that Narim had been given for his stay in the Inner City and soon Narim's face appeared above the disc.

"It is good to see you well, Harry." Narim nodded slowly, "And Kel'ac too."

"It's great to see you too." Harry smiled. "Curtis told me you were going to be joining us soon and I just thought I'd let you know that we are going to head out for something to eat. If you are free and can get here in the next ten minutes then you can join us."

"That'd be great. It should only take five minutes to get there." Narim smiled. "I'll see you soon."

The others found their way back quite quickly and soon they were all sitting on the cushioned chairs that dotted the room. "So are we going out to eat?" Jack asked Harry with what could only be called a pout.

"How old are you exactly, Jack?" Harry smirked. "Because you're acting younger than I am."

"Well, technically, I am younger than you are!" Jack grinned in triumph as he threw Kel'ac words back at Harry. Harry lost his smile with a huff.

"That's not fair, you can use a second personality against someone." Harry glared at the man.

"We call have two personalities insanity in our world." Jack teased.

"**And I call it useful, human!"** Kel'ac snapped out making the group jump in shock as the sudden transference of control. "**If you must know we are waiting for somebody to join us."**

"Who's that?" Daniel asked, his interest picked.

"**Since Harry has just informed me that he just landed on the balcony you will soon discover who yourself." **Kel'ac told them all simply and watched as Narim entered the room with a smile.

"Narim!" Sam cried with a smile as she closed the gap and stopped close to him.

"Sam!" He smiled cheerfully at him before realising he was being rude to the others. "Doctor Jackson, Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c. It is good to see you all again. Especially after the manner of our departure the last time. Sam, I must say that I was shocked to hear from the Melatai that you were visiting let alone that you were travelling on the Ancient Cruiser."

"**The Ancient Cruiser has a name you know, Narim. And I did have a part in their arrival too or have Harry and I been forgotten." **Kel'ac asked showing just how much Harry had rubbed off onto the symbiote. Sam was the only one who could start to understand this though and she grinned at her rather randomly new brother-in-law through several rather strange ties. Her old symbiote's mate being Lantash; symbiote of Martouf who was also Kel'ac's old host's brother. "**Now children, if you don't mind, we should be going." **Kel'ac smirked at a slightly glaring Jack as he stood gracefully and started for the door.

And so began an eventful afternoon and evening of exploring the culture of one of the largest advanced human world in the Galaxy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter

A/N; Before anybody asks I'm not going to go into their stay on Melatai Prime since it would only be long winded, confusion and utterly pointless to the overall story line and would no doubt bore you as much as it would bore me to write. I hope everyone is ok with that.


	23. Avertia

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 23; Avertia

_**Constellation**_

Harry watched through the large windows of the control room as the _Constellation_ slipped smoothly out of hyperspace. The purple and black tunnel vanished from sight as stars took their form. In a second the ship's navigational computer used the star constellations to confirm their position in space and reported it to him. Six ships appeared around him, two on either side, fanning backwards slightly, one directly below him and another above and behind them.

Harry listened attentively as firstly the _Bellona, _under the command of Olinar, and the _Arc_, both Cruisers, and then the four Destroyers, _Justice_, _Crisis_, _Menway _and _Stately_, all reported in to say that their systems were operational and that they were standing by. They were actually reporting to Commodore Olinar on the Bellona and then he would report to Harry but Harry cut in before he could.

"_Constellation_ to all ships." Harry ordered. "Power down your shields, weapons and engines. Come to a full stop and await my orders."

"**This is the _Bellona_, we'll do as you say."** Olinar replied quickly and Harry spared a moment of thought to check that their systems were down before he ordered the _Constellation _to break formation and head towards the systems sun where the space station should be nearby. The station, the best of it's kind, used the sun's energy to power its systems since the energy modules interfered with some of the experiments that had taken place there and with the construction of other energy modules.

This also gave it the advantage of being hidden from sensors by the sun's corona, handy since this system was regularly travelled by the Goa'uld being so close to the centre of the Galaxy. The first report came to him from the sensors as he approached the sun. The station was almost half the distance from the sun that it was supposed to be meaning that it had sunk in it's orbit over the thousands of years since its creation after the Alterans returned from the Pegasus Galaxy.

He was forced to raise his own shields as he approached to ward of the intense radiation of the sun, twice the size of Earth's own star. "_Bellona_, this is the _Constellation_." Harry activated the communication system. "The station is undefended, bring your ships as close to my position as you can."

"**This is the _Bellona_, we will travel to your last known coordinates but our sensors cannot penetrate to your current location." **The voice was unknown, probably Olinar's executive officer or the officer on watch.

"Understood, get as close as you can, I'll bring the station out on my own until you can help." Harry closed the link and checked on them as their systems activated and they crept forward slowly.

'_The station looks pretty beat up.' _He told his symbiote needlessly since even if Kel'ac could uplink with the computer he could easily see the scans as they appeared on the screen in front of them. '_The heat from the sun and the radiation has torn holes in some of the infrastructure.'_

'_It'll take months to repair this damage enough to activate it's systems.' _Kel'ac responded. '_And by these readings the Earth system's sun isn't strong enough to bring it's systems to full power._

'_So we wont be able to put it in the Earth system?' _Harry asked dubiously but didn't wait for an answer before setting the navigational computer to search for suitable systems with a powerful enough sun to power the stations defences.

The station, silhouetted against the glaring sun through the dimmed windows, looked like a spiders web. Four long arms criss-crossed like an asterisk with a thinner surface between them, making a huge circle, two miles across, that when placed right faced full on to sun to absorb the energy from it. Behind the disk, on the _Constellations_ side was a long spire about a mile and a half long that acted as both docking and living quarters. Most of the labs would be in the asterisk portion of the research station.

'_It doesn't look good.' _Kel'ac pointed out. He was right of course. The station had slipped slightly. Not only was it far closer to the sun then was safe but it was also at a forty-five degree angel to it so the back of the spire was exposed to the flares from the sun that the fan didn't protect it from and the failing shields allowed through. '_We're in range for the tractor beams.'_

'_We shouldn't get any closer.' _Harry nodded before settling into the control chair. It activated but he didn't power the chair fully since he'd need to talk to the Melatai ships in time. He activated the tractor beams and two white lights linked the rear skis with the end of the spire. The station began to move immediately. It was painfully slow but Harry didn't want to risk shaking it apart with the sun's gravity so close. He span the _Constellation_ around and pointed away from the sun and brought the engines to bare to slowly pull the station from the sun.

It was a good fifteen minutes before he heard the _Bellona_ again. "**_Constellation, _this is the _Bellona. _We have you on our sensors, moving to assist."**

"**We'll send you the safe towing points." **Kel'ac took control of their body so that Harry could concentrate on the ship. The _Bellona _and the _Arc_ came into position next to the _Constellation_ and green lights erupted from them and linked to the spire. The four destroyers settled just in front of the umbrella part of the station and their own tractor beams linked to the axles. Harry sent them coordinates, the nearest place that they could safely jump to hyperspace without risking damaging the station.

They had just drawn level with the first planet in the system, a small thing little bigger than the Earth's moon, when an alarm sounded on their systems. Olinar's voice came through the speakers. "**We've got six Ha'tak class vessels and two Al'kesh approaching through Hyperspace. Return to normal space in… 5 seconds."**

Harry checked his own readings, the long range sensors had the eight ships approaching fast and just as Olinar had predicted they appeared five seconds later. Firstly the two Al'kesh and then the six Ha'taks. Harry opened a private communication to the Melatai ships and six faces appeared on his screen. "Continue on your present course and then jump into hyperspace. I will follow once I have dealt with this."

"**Are you sure, Mage?" **The unknown captain of the _Arc_ asked.

"The _Constellation _can handle that many ships." Harry told them.

"**But we can assist."** One of the Destroyer captain told him confidently.

"I'm concerned about the station being caught in the crossfire." Harry told them as the _Constellation_ broke formation and deactivated it's tractor beams.

"**Understood, Harry." **Olinar cut in. "**We'll meet you on the way."**

Harry sped up the _Constellation_ and the distance between his ship and the Goa'uld closed rapidly. He brought the ship to a halt as the Goa'uld Ha'taks spread out into an attack formation and came to a halt just within their firing range. Far within his own. The Al'kesh came forwards to linger to the _Constellation's_ right.

A video message came through and Harry opened it and found himself looking at one of the minor Goa'uld system lords who's name was inconsequential to Harry. "**Tok'ra scum! How dare you trespass in Goa'uld space."**

Harry nudged at Kel'ac mentally before he could say anything and then spoke himself. "The Treaty between the Goa'uld system lords and the Great Races allows passage for my ship through any uninhabited regions of Goa'uld declared space." Harry told him whilst standing up from the control chair. It deactivated with a whoosh and Harry met the eyes of the Goa'uld before him. "Leave us passage and call off your fleet immediately."

"**Do not think to dictate law to me, Tok'ra!" **The Goa'uld growled. "**Salvage within Goa'uld space belongs to us."**

"The Treaty refuses the Goa'uld access to any of the Great Races technology, this station included." Harry barely kept in the snarl.

The Goa'uld glanced to the side of his control room listening to somebody before he turned back with a resolved look. He was obviously working at the command of a higher and more powerful system lord. The Goa'uld cut the communication with a jerk of his head and Harry almost laughed as the ships around him powered their weapons and raised their shield.

He didn't have to tell the _Constellation _to do anything. At their change of status his own ship raised it white shields even as the first Ha'tak fired. The first shot spread out across the shield. Obviously they desperately wanted the research station and were running out of time before the Melatai jumped into Hyperspace.

The _Constellation _whined as it charged the forward weapon. It's most powerful weapon, the same one that would've destroyed Cheyenne Mountain if Harry hadn't diverted it in time. It fired after the six shot from the Ha'taks and sliced straight through the lead Ha'tak, killing everyone inside, including the Goa'uld, as it fireballed. There was brief lull in the Ha'taks attack as they watched it explode. Their fire picked up again with a vengeance and Harry was told that the shield was at ninety percent and falling slowly.

The two Al'kesh broke off toward the Melatai ship and Harry activated the secondary weapons to tackle them just as the main weapon lashed out and the second of the six Ha'taks exploded taking a third with it despite the shield. The two Al'kesh were caught by the white energy weapons fired from the back right ski and soon the front energy weapons opened up on the Ha'taks.

As the forth exploded to the main gun the last two, being fired on by the white energy weapons, tried to flee into hyperspace but their shields overloaded and two energy balls went through and splintered their hulls causing explosions to rain across the hull as they blew up from the inside.

He waited as the hulks splintered and then spun the ship towards the Melatai ships just as they and the station leapt into Hyperspace. He activated his own hyper drive and the _Constellation _caught up with them.

"**Impressive, Mage Harry."** Olinar complimented as the _Constellation _settled into the front of the formation and activated it's own tractor beams.

"I'm sure to hear from the Asgard High Council about this though, they were in Goa'uld space." Harry sighed before giving the ship it's orders and heading for bed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later **

Harry stared out the window of _Avaria_ as the last of the Melatai ships leapt into hyperspace. It had taken two weeks for them to transport _Avertia_ to Harry's planet and he had postponed work on his new ship to initiate the extensive repairs that were needed on the research station.

As he watched the last ship disappear he pondered over his agreement with the Melatai high council. He learnt about the _Titan_ whilst on his vacation with SG-1. It was ten years worth of research between Tollan and Mellatai technology. It was the most powerful ship either had ever created and was four times the size of the normal Cruisers and powerful enough to do ten times the damage. Harry had to say that it was a work of art. Especially with his own modifications.

He managed to bypass the rules that the Ascended Ancients had put on him by designing his own shielding systems based on the Alteran designs and also his own sensors and a computer mainframe. All just as good as the _Constellation's_. The Melatai had been highly grateful and even though the Tollan council weren't condoning the use of force they were happy that he was offering his help. The _Titan_, when complete, would be part of the Melatai fleet with a few Tollan engineers to help maintain their systems but since the Tollan's still kept to their isolationist views they had little to do with its actual construction or application.

Harry eyes were drawn from the view when his mental link with the station reported that he had a summons from the Asgard high council coming in. Rather than a message it was literally just a hail. He turned from the Gate room's windows and headed back down the central corridor and into the long range communications room near to his own accommodations.

An ornate engraving of a circle lay in the middle of the room and Harry stepped inside it, ignoring the consoles around him. It activated as soon as his foot crossed it. He came to a stop in the centre and told the station's mainframe to set up the connection with the Asgard's High Council Chamber. The room around him disappeared like it just went out of focus and when it came back he was standing in a much large room who's edges were rough with shadows.

His own image, a hologram, glanced around at the empty seats in front of him. He was about to call out when four bright flashes of light encompassed four of the chairs. Two in the middle, one near the right side and one on the far left.

"Greetings, ambassador Harry." The leader spoke.

"And to Kel'ac of the Tok'ra." The Asgard beside him spoke.

Harry let Kel'ac take over since this was probably to do with the battle with the Goa'uld two weeks ago, though he had expected to be confronted long ago. Kel'ac bowed slightly in reverence. "**Greetings councillors, Supreme Commander Thor."** Kel'ac turned to Thor, sitting near the right side of the chamber. "**To what have you called me here for? Is it to do with the Ha'taks I destroyed two weeks ago?"**

"It is true that some among us were concerned to here that the Goa'uld were attacked in their own space and that the Goa'uld have petitioned the action, the Asgard high council support your decision." The leader said. "The treaty denies them access to any of our technology found in our possession and they opened the engagement."

The Goa'uld had stolen countless technologies from the Alterans especially. The Ring platform were Alteran technology, the crystals that governed their ships were also of Alteran design. Their inability to understand the science behind them was what had stalled their development for so long. "**Then why have you called me here?"**

Thor took over the meeting. "We understand that you are busy with repairing _Avertia _and working on the systems of your knew ship however it has come to our attention that three members of SG-1 have been detained by the Goa'uld known as Hathor.

"**We cannot interfere with the Goa'uld to rescue the Tau'ri." **Kel'ac protested though he knew that the capture and eventual death of Harry's human friends would upset his host and himself. "**To do so would void the treaty between us and the Goa'uld and you are too drawn out to protect the planets."**

"If this was any other planet we would have to agree regardless of the loss of SG-1." Thor nodded gravely. "However it is not."

The Asgard on the far left spoke up. "The planet that Hathor has built upon is an old protected planet. We did not interfere because it was uninhabited and thus with the planets status she gained her self some protection from her enemies amongst the System Lords."

"We are too busy in this system to drive her out and we do not wish to tell the Goa'uld of her presence as it would mean the recapture, or death of the Tau'ri prisoners." The leader said.

Harry took control of the body. "You want us to drive her out."

Thor nodded. "She is gaining allies amongst the Goa'uld rapidly, the complete decimation of her forces would be in the Galaxy's best interest."

"Consider it done." Harry nodded before he was dismissed and faded from sight. His eyes came back into focus in the long range communication centre. He ran into the control centre and activated the Stargate with his mind morphing his clothing into that worn by the Tok'ra.

The Gate opened with a whoosh and Harry projected his image through the Gate without using any of his technology. His Alteran powers came to life and the room around him dissolved before becoming that of the Gate room within Cheyenne mountain. His image wavered like a hologram as Harry looked around the room, filled with red flashing lights. Kel'ac took over in an instant as he looked down the ramp at the armed guards.

"**Where is General Hammond?" **Kel'ac asked calmly.

He was met by stony silence as the guards, obviously having never seen him before, hesitated. The side door opened and Doctor Fraiser ran in. "Stand down!" She snapped and the guards looked at him warily before backing off. "Kel'ac. SG-1 were captured by Hathor. We sent rescue teams but they were cut off from the gate. The General went after them with Teal'c when the Pentagon refused to let us send anyone else.

Kel'ac noted that Harry had receded slightly as he ordered the _Constellation _to undock and plotted a course for the planet in question. "**Our ship is already on the way."**

"We didn't call you because we didn't think you'd be allowed to help." She told him. Kel'ac gave her a questioning look. "The General told me about it when the others were captured."

"**Hathor's presence on the planet in question is a direct violation of the protected planets treaty with myself and the Asgard." **Kel'ac told her. "**I'll get them back if they are still alive."**

Harry spared enough thought to cut his power to the image and they found themselves back in the departure room as the Stargate shut down. Harry activated the transporters and summoned his TDS to him with a moments concentration. Something he had practiced on their trip towing the research station. He could now summon the TDS to him with his Ascended powers from anywhere around _Avaria_. He almost had most simpler items as well though he was nowhere near re-enacting the time he had momentarily transported Sam or himself.

He jumped the _Constellation_ into Hyperspace and set it on the hour long journey to the planet before heading into his rooms to have a shower and get himself ready.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**An hour later**

The _Constellation _slipped out of Hyperspace smoothly just above the atmosphere of the planet, so close in fact that the shield kicked in and glowed a dull white at the bottom as it nullified the heat from it. There were no ships in space though the sensors immediately picked up weapons fire on the surface. Several Death Gliders flew about a small section of the planet as well as an older Goa'uld designed craft designed to fly through the Stargate.

A large pyramid sat within a forest nearby swarming with several hundred Jaffa. Harry told the computer to search solely for known signatures or human ones and it quickly came back that there were no less than twelve humans fighting near to the Stargate as well as one within the old fashioned fighter craft that was trying to evade the Death Gliders that weren't attacking the humans. Three humans were within the pyramid as well as a Tok'ra recognised by the ships mainframe from their last trip to the Tok'ra homeworld.

Harry summed up the situation quickly from the data sent to him. The humans fighting in the forest were the SG teams sent to rescue the three humans of SG-1 who were still in the pyramid. General Hammond had come through the Stargate with Teal'c in the old designed craft to take out the larger fortifications which now lay in ruins near the Stargate as Bra'tak and four more Jaffa came through on foot to try to take on the sentries guarding the gate.

Though it seemed that they had got in other their heads. As Harry watched one of the Death Glider's shots managed to take out one of the crafts wings and it went into freefall. Harry activated the transporters and target first General Hammond and Teal'c and then the Jaffa, Humans and the Tok'ra that were on his side.

All fighting on the surface stopped as the enemies of Hathor's troops vanished in blinding white light one after the other in rapid procession. Harry put them all on the top of a cliff almost three miles away from the Stargate and started to take the ship down into the atmosphere at a rather rapid pace. He brought the weapons online and opened fire.

On the surface the Jaffa, previously thinking about fleeing as their adversaries had vanished as if they were gods, looked up in amazement as violent black clouds began to form. Before anyone could dial the gate bright white flashes erupted from it. All four balls of energy slammed into the pyramid and it exploded outwards in all directions. The great black ship that emerged from the clouds cast a huge shadow over the surface sending the Jaffa army running for cover. More shots blasted the forest ripping through trees and obliterating everything there from the ground up to the tallest tree and the Jaffa hiding within it.

No enemy was left alive and no part of their buildings was allowed to stand and the destruction left all of the Tau'ri and their Jaffa allies staring in shock. The Tok'ra stared in shock, regardless of how weak she felt, as she watched another Tok'ra tear through the forces she had been forced to watch grow for half a year.

The ship settled only fifty metres above the destruction as the last shot took out the last of the Death Gliders which had attempted a strafing run on the shields which flared white as they held up against the feeble attack. The _Constellation _pivoted around in their direction and from their slight vantage point they could see down on it. It's black structure glowed eerily as the fires lit it from below and smoke rose passed it and darker shadows appeared in the black surface where the ornate patterning of the surface and the weapons platforms caught the light.

The people on the cliff vanished again in a series of flashes and Harry stood from the control chair as the four members of SG-1, General Hammond, Bra'tac and the Tok'ra spy appeared in the control room.

Harry took one look at the Tok'ra, Sam, Jack and Daniel and transported them to the infirmary along with instructing the ships main frame to scan all passengers and send all in need of immediate medical attention to the infirmary. He turned to the two Jaffa and the General with a smile.

"The rest of you people are either in the observation lounge or in the infirmary which is where I must go momentarily to treat the wounded." Harry bowed to the three of them respectfully.

"Will they all be ok?" The General asked him.

"I see no reason that they wouldn't be." Harry told them sincerely. "If you will excuse me I will transport you to the observation lounge before your people try to break out."

"I'd like to go to check on my wounded if I may." The General asked him politely obviously recognising that he was on a powerful Alteran ship and not his own base.

"I wish to do the same." Bra'tac added.

"Of course, General." Harry nodded and sent the man away with a white flash before turning to Bra'tac. "All of the Jaffa you brought are in the lounge."

"Very well, Master Harry. Please send us there." Harry did as he was told and transported himself to the infirmary as soon as they were gone from sight. He reappeared in the long infirmary and saw the more severely wounded placed on the hard grey beds and being fussed over by those amongst the Tau'ri that had medical training. Harry sighed and activated the automated medical units. His own clothing morphed into white trousers and a grey t-shirt that blended in with the area and Harry had to wonder how much of the control came from him and how much from its desire to protect him.

He guided the last three Tau'ri to their beds before turning to SG-1 and the General who were sitting on the edge of two beds near to where the Tok'ra was in an induced coma, talking about what he had just done. "If you ask me," Jack said as Harry came to a stop behind him catching Sam's eye with a small shake of his head to silence her. "that was the coolest thing I've ever seen!"

"Thank you, Jack." Harry said making the Special Forces Colonel jump around in shock. "Though I didn't do it for your entertainment."

"Then why did you do it?" Daniel asked with a frown, "I thought you were allowed to interfere with the Goa'uld activities unless they break the rules first."

Harry smiled at him and let him figure it out. It was Sam that worked it out first though. "This is a protected planet!"

"It is, and Hathor knew it." Harry said as he pulled out his medical jewel from his TDS and set it to scan Sam. It glowed white briefly and reported to Harry.

"So why did she set up camp here?" Jack asked dubiously.

"Because she thought that it would give her some privacy and protection from the other System Lords until she was ready. When the Asgard didn't evict her immediately she grew arrogant and kidnapped you three." Harry explained. "The Asgard decided to inform me of the situation and give me their blessing to destroy her operation and if I happened to save you three in the process then so be it. I learnt of your rescue operation after visiting Earth." He said the last with a nod to the General.

"I owe you my life, I fear we got in over our heads." The General sighed.

"I am sure you would have coped if your government didn't rescind their aid." Harry told them seriously before scanning Daniel. "You did manage to kill Hathor for me after all."

"Well I'm just glad that you got us out of their before you went all apocalyptical on them." Jack laughed as Harry moved to scan him.

"I didn't destroy the planet Jack, the Asgard wouldn't have been too happy with that." Harry chuckled.

"You can destroy planets?" Sam gasped.

"Not directly. I could transport a powerful enough device into the centre and let that do its job, or I could explode the sun and take out this solar system." Harry explained before he looked up at Jack with a frown. "You were blended."

"Hathor put one of those _things _in me." He said with a shudder.

Harry's head dipped and his eyes flared. "**Thank you for that, Jack!" **Kel'ac snapped and the Colonel looked guilty enough so he forgot it. "**The stasis placed on you after the blending was sufficient to remove it. How did you know to do that?"**

"The Tok'ra did it." Jack explained still looking rather shy. Kel'ac moved over to her but didn't recognise her. "How is she?"

"**She will recover fully. The symbiote was fully receded when the damage was done and her spinal chord was damaged. The symbiote is having trouble healing the body since it can not take control of the body." **Kel'ac turned back to them. "**My equipment will heal the damage to her spinal chord shortly and then aid in the rest of the repair."**

"What about my men?" The General asked.

"**They will all make a full recovery within the next ten minutes." **Kel'ac told them.

"And then what?" Daniel asked. "Could you put us back on the planet?"

"**Harry wishes to take you back to Earth on the _Constellation_." **He smirked "**He wasn't at all impressed when we learned that they had refused to give any more help to you."**

"Oh dear." Daniel sighed.

"Cool." Jack grinned.

"**Children!" **Kel'ac rolled his eyes, a habit he'd gotten from Harry, and walked away to check on the others.

Harry returned to the control room and set the ship on course for Earth and then activated the beacon in the General's office. It projected his image from a hidden circle within the Control room floor and he soon found himself in the General's office in Cheyenne Mountain. He knew that the beacon would have let of a shrill warning and that it would only be moments before someone entered the room. It was Sergeant Harriman that eventually walked in with a dun extended.

Harry waved at him gently. "Summon Doctor Fraiser please." Harriman stared at him for a while before nodding and leaving, he obviously knew better than to argue. She walked in a few minutes later and smiled at him hopefully. "Everyone is safe, I will drop them off in three hours time."

"We'll be expecting you." Her smile turned into a grateful one before he cut the link and reappeared in the control room just as the ship lurched into hyperspace regardless of its position in the atmosphere of the planet. Though the jolt would have unnerved most of his passengers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three hours later**

The _Constellation_ dropped out of Hyperspace with a jolt into low orbit and Harry almost chuckled as the twenty or so people around him almost stumbled. He stared down through the observation lounge window at the clouds below them. He knew it was risky to sit in orbit without a cloak but the human race wouldn't be able to go for ever without telling the public of aliens so he didn't much care. The black hull made it almost invisible against the backdrop anyway but he'd be obvious to their space radars.

Undoubtedly they'd already be panicking far below them. Harry chuckled as the scanners reported that two satellites had already been turned on them. He checked that they were both military satellites before ignoring them.

"What's so funny, Harry." Sam asked.

Harry gave her an affectionate smile before grinning evilly. "I don't think they were expecting us. We've got their undivided attention."

"You enjoy doing this don't you?" Daniel scoffed.

"When you spend most of your time alone and when it only takes a few hours to get to anywhere you want to go it takes the fun out of things." Harry sighed before raising the shields.

"Why did you raise the shields?" Sam asked as they all saw the brief white glow that surrounded the ship.

"I'm being targeted." Harry laughed. "Though I don't think they'll do anything once somebody in Stargate Command realises who we are."

"So why did you raise the shields?" Jack asked with a frown.

"The shields make it impossible for your technology to make a lock on my ship." Harry explained. "Where would you like me to drop you off?"

"I'm hungry, how about the cafeteria?" Jack grinned hopefully.

The General snapped him a look which silenced him. "The briefing room will be fine, Harry."

"Very well, I must leave again as soon as you are gone." Harry nodded to the older man. "If you allow me I will leave you to send the Jaffa on to their own worlds."

"That's fine." The General told him. Harry concentrated for a brief second and the Jaffa and Tau'ri vanished down to the surface. Harry smiled down at the surface before commanding the ship to jump back into Hyperspace. He had a Tok'ra to take home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	24. Negotiations

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 24; Negotiations

Harry watched as the last of the repair drones spun back towards _Avaria_ and into the main hanger bay at the base of the second set of arms. They'd be serviced by the internal repair systems before they resumed construction of the city-cruiser as he had begun to refer to it. He'd also managed to complete a small ship of his own design within the internal construction bays. It wasn't much larger than a Melatai Blade with onto two seats but it was crammed full of every useful technology that Harry could manage.

It had been Kel'ac idea to have a back up ship in case he was stranded somewhere, trained as he was as a rather paranoid spy. It was a fighter plane primarily, capable of out manoeuvring Death Gliders or even the Melatai Blades, though it didn't have the sheer speed of the Gateships since Harry had had to down size the sublight engines to install a Hyperdrive that would give him speeds that equalled the _Constellation_. The Hyperdrive wasn't as large as the one in his Cruiser but with such a small ship it was quick to charge and fast.

It was loaded with enough weapons to worry even the most arrogant of Goa'uld system lords. With two Atlantean energy turrets fixed on the top and bottom which fired great balls of explosive energy designed to wreak havoc on large ships. Two forward facing swivelling guns that attacked what he targeted rather than being automatic and fired a rapid fire laser like weapon rather than the normal energy blasts used by most civilisations since they were faster and more accurate if not less powerful. Lastly was the bank of Ancient Drones that were both physical explosives and automated missiles that could be activated with only a thought and would chose their own targets whilst keeping to a very strict set of guidelines. Harry knew that with explosive energy missiles, high accuracy lasers and automated Drones that bypassed most shields known to even the Asgard there wasn't much that could stand against his new Aevis as he had called it.

One of its drawbacks was its small size; the only internal space was the two seats in the Blade style, one in front of the other. They could be moved to lie back for sleep or rest but it still wasn't roomy enough for long journeys. The reason for this was simple, in true Gateship style it could slip through a Stargate and cross the majority of the Galaxy in a couple of seconds and then use it's hyper drive to travel to where it wanted to go under a cloak and shield.

As Harry watched from the viewing balcony on _Avaria _his long overdue guests arrived both outside and inside the space station. A large black ship slipped out of Hyperspace with a smaller silver companion not a split second later. The two instantly shut down their engines and shield and Harry listened as _Avaria_ told him that they had transmitted the signals necessary to save them from the two defensive satellites.

Another second later _Avaria _informed him of an incoming wormhole. Harry had already opened access to the stations Stargate and it filled with the event horizon just as no fewer than ten Asgards that he didn't know walked through followed by a rather large amount of gear.

'_I wonder if they had their timing planned from the start.' _Kel'ac muttered dryly from within.

Harry laughed allowed before walking through doorway and down the main stairs to the Gate level as he had dubbed the lower, and larger, floor of the Gate room. "Welcome to _Avaria_." He amounted cheerfully.

"Supreme Commander, Harry. Ambassador Kel'ac." One spoke as he bowed his head and used the formal terms that the Asgard High Council had dubbed them with and by fluke the Melatai and Tollan as well. Harry was automatically a Supreme Commander because of his control of the entirety of the Alteran Fleet, just as Thor was the Asgard supreme commander. Kel'ac, as the representative for the Tok'ra, regardless of the fact he didn't report to the Tok'ra on the Asgards behalf, had taken the slightly less impressive of the titles. "I am Vor, commander of the research team sent on the Asgard High Councils request." He said rather formally.

"You are most welcome here." Harry bowed deeply. Vor wasn't just the commander of this research team, he was one of the oldest of the Asgard and one of their top researchers.

What could only be construed as a smile spread across the Asgard's face. "With all formalities aside, I will say that it is an honour and a pleasure to once again stand within these halls." Vor continued. "The opportunity you have gifted us as awakened a deeply hidden sense of hope that is much needed in our war."

Another stepped forwards though he or she, it was hard to tell, didn't introduce themself. "We are overjoyed that you would open such a research facility like _Avertia_ to us. The comparative safety that this station provides us and its projects is greatly appreciated with the Replicators growing ever the more aggressive within the Ida system."

The lights flashed orange quickly and Harry glanced up at the control room even as they faded to the normal once again. "That will be the _Baliskner_." Harry informed them. "The repairs onboard _Avertia_ have been completed and both stations are ready for departure. I will transport you directly to the control room onboard the _Constellation_ for the duration of our departure. Once we are in Hyperspace we can reorganise ourselves."

"That is acceptable, Supreme Commander Harry." Vor nodded sincerely and before he could look up the whole group of twelve Asgard and their gear disappeared in a flash of white light and according to the _Constellation's_ computer, routed through _Avaria's_, they had arrived safely.

Harry walked up to the control room and ordered the computer to undock the _Constellation_ as per predetermined procedure. Harry activated the communications console with a tap of his finger on the right button and a perfect hologram of Thor appeared. "Greeting, Thor."

"Harry, are you ready to get underway?" Thor asked with a small bob of his head.

"I am, though I wasn't under the impression that we were to leave quite so urgently." Harry tilted his head slightly to inquire as to the reason, but the motion was lost on the Asgard since they rarely did more than blink or nod in any situation let alone purposely do something that made them look confused.

"The High Council has concerns over the rising tension between the Tau'ri and the System Lords." Thor admitted but obviously wanted to deal with it slightly later.

"Let us get into Hyperspace and then once everyone is settled I will beam aboard the _Baliskner _and we can discuss this face to face." Harry told him.

"Are we to precede under the guidelines you set us?" Thor inquired.

Harry nodded. "_Avertia's_ Stardrive will envelope _Avertia _and tow her through subspace. The _Constellation _will then take up formation with _Baliskner_ and your research vessel in close proximity." Harry summarised. "All ships will monitor for discrepancies in the Subspace field and compensate as necessary."

"They _Baliskner _may be required to break formation early on." Thor admitted.

"That is understood." Harry nodded. "I will bring _Avaria's_ Star drive online and move her into position. Once _Avertia _is encompassed in the field she will launch to five percent of her Hyperdrive capabilities."

"Very well. The _Constellation _is already in position." Thor nodded. "Proceed when ready."

Harry watched as he disappeared before going to the Stardrive control desk. He brought the engines online using its own power, using three Energy Nodes acquired from _Avertia's_ storage bays and then had the two defensive satellites enter the hanger bays, each entering a different one. The Stardrive kicked in with a small shudder as _Avaria_ broke from its long term orbit and started to move across to _Avertia_. It took a good ten minutes before Harry was happy with the position though it didn't truly matter where they were in relation to each other as long as the subspace field encompassed them both.

Harry sent an alert to the _Constellation, _the _Baliskner _and the research vessel just before _Avaria's_ Hyperdrive kicked in and the station slowly streaked into Hyperspace. Harry brought up a computer generated image from the sensors that showed that _Avertia _was following quite happily behind them and that the super-cruiser was safely within the construction arms, his main worry about this manoeuvre. A small bleep warned him that the Constellation had entered Hyperspace behind them and was overtaking them to sit on their side.

The visual holograph in the centre of the room now showed the long spire that was _Avaria,_ and the complex structure forming in her embrace, followed by the web shape of _Avertia_ and her tail behind them. The Tau'ri water-skater look of _Constellation_ was running in line with the rear of _Avaria,_ or in line with the Stardrive with the research vessel below her and between the cruiser and station. The _Baliskner _was the last to arrive in the image and she settle on the opposite side of the stations and in line with _Avertia_.

Harry mentally asked _Avaria _for a report and listened for a few minutes to everything it had to tell him about the structural status, the power systems and their speed before he asked her again to open a communication to the _Baliskner _and the research vessel.

"This is _Avaria_." Harry spoke as two faces appeared on the glass that sealed the control room off from the Stargate room. "My reports show no problems." He left the end open and got the two responses he was looking for.

"**_No problems reported." _**Thor's image told him.

"**_The _Vessaline _reports the same."_ **The other image told him.

"I'm increasing speed to twenty percent." Harry told them and did just that. The _Constellation, Baliskner _and _Vessaline_ increased their speed to match though they were all doing only five percent of their speed. They were already all travelling faster than the Melatai were capable of though they were making leaps in that regard working with the Tollan.

"**_No problems." _**Thor told him and the other Asgard nodded his agreement. Harry listened to his own report and nodded his agreement. As they had hoped none of the three structures was even showing an effect.

"Increasing to fifty percent speed." Harry intoned but the situation was the same. "Eighty percent. Full power."

Harry smiled happily as the whine of the Stardrive finally cut out as it reach full speed and he watched the streaks through the 'windows' of the room as he listened to the relieving account from the sensors, both internal and external. Harry listened to both Asgards as they told him the good news from their positions and then as the _Vessaline's_ commanders disappeared. Harry turned to Thor. "I will beam over to the _Constellation_ and see that the research team are settled in. I assume they all know how to use the systems."

Thor nodded slowly just as Harry shut down the communication and activated the beaming device.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Baliskner**_

Harry reappeared in the control room of the Baliskner. Five Asgard stood behind consoles that Harry knew corresponded to different systems. Tactical, Power, Communications and Sensors, Navigation and Internal Systems. Thor sat in his command 'throne' between them and stood slowly as he appeared.

The other Asgard glanced at him but as was protocol on Asgard ships they didn't react at the expense of the work, the most vital being the sensors as it monitored all Goa'uld activity in the Galaxy. "Supreme Commander Thor." Harry nodded formally.

"Harry, Kel'ac." Thor nodded in return. "I hope the research team have settled in well?"

"As well as can be. I believe Vor is impatient to get started." Harry laughed.

"He is rather impatient for an Asgard," Thor blinked before continuing. "The Asgard High Council has been monitoring Goa'uld transmissions and have noted an increase in sub-space communications with regards to the Tau'ri being passed between the System Lords."

Harry dipped his head as he move aside for Kel'ac to take control. "**What does that mean?"**

"We believe that they plan to wipe out the people of the Tau'ri rather than wait for them to grow any more advanced and become a threat." Thor told him.

"**What of their unspoken rule against attacking the Tau'ri?"** Kel'ac asked referring to the reasoning he had given SG-1 and SG-9 on the _Constellation_ as to why the System Lords wouldn't allow a single Goa'uld to dominate Earth.

"This would be a joint operation with the Combined Fleet of the System Lords. We could not prevent it with force or threat." Thor told him.

Kel'ac knew this to be true in an instant but he still wanted confirmation. "**Would you permit me to confirm this?"**

"What did you have in mind?"

"**Contacting the Tok'ra. They may have more information on the situation than our joint sensors can tell us." **Kel'ac told them. Thor nodded to one of the Asgards and he stepped back from the communications console so that Kel'ac could approach it. He dialled in the coordinates of the Tok'ra base, more specifically the Council chambers before stepping into the Ancient style transmitter ring. It activated with a soft white glow before Kel'ac found himself in the middle of the tunnel complex. A large desk lined one wall with a single Tok'ra guard by the door. "**Tok'ra Kree!"**

The guard snapped out of his daze and his Zat'nik'tel came up with a crisp snap as he saw the intruder appear as a hologram. His weapon wavered as he noticed who he was but he was still obviously slightly jumpy. "**Summon any member of the High Council. I must speak to them urgently."**

The Tok'ra grabbed a device from his side, a Tok'ra communications jewel and squeezed it before the host spoke into it quietly. Kel'ac didn't bother to listen in but he knew that he was broadcasting to all devices in the tunnel system. Not five minutes later Martouf and Jacob ran in with smiles on their faces. "Harry!" Martouf cried even as Jacob dismissed the Tok'ra guard.

"**Martouf, I am sorry that you were not here when I dropped off Vala." **Kel'ac nodded as Jacob waved his hand through the Hologram.

"This is Ancient technology?" Jacob asked.

"**Technically yes, though I am on an Asgard Cruiser." **Kel'ac informed them. "**Jacob, the situation is serious. As much as I would live to go into details I cannot."**

This got their attention quickly. "What's the matter?" Jacob asked.

"**I need to know all the information that the Tok'ra have gathered on the recent teaming up of the System Lords." **Kel'ac asked.

Jacob's head dipped as Selmak took control. "**How are you aware of this?" **His old host's mother's symbiote asked. "**Only the Council members are aware of the full situation."**

By Martouf's rather worried look he hadn't been aware of it either. "**The Asgard have been monitoring it."**

"**Our reports suggest that the more powerful System Lords are planning an all out assault on someone but our spies have not been able to deduce the target though we assume that it must be another Goa'uld." **Selmak told him. "**We believe that it may be Sokar. I am to infiltrate his command in a few days time to learn what I can of his movements."**

"**The Asgard have been listening to the communications. I'm sorry Jacob but the intended target is Earth." **Kel'ac sighed.

"What!?" Jacob cried. "I thought they were avoiding confronting Earth."

"**The Tau'ri have pushed their leeway too far. The death of Hathor has drawn too much attention from the Joint System Lords and they have decided that they are a threat to deal with now rather than later." **Kel'ac sighed. "**Something I am partly to blame for. My actions on the protected planet that Hathor had built her base on were broadcasted to all Goa'uld as a warning."**

"**What can we do though?" **Lantash joined the conversation. "**We can do nothing against two hundred Ha'tak and countless Al'kesh and Death Gliders."**

"**Who are the main members of the System Lords?" **Kel'ac asked.

"Cronus, Yu and Nirrti are probably the most influential at the moment." Jacob said after a brief moment of thought. "Why?"

"**The Asgard and Harry may be able to prevent the attack with more diplomatic means." **Kel'ac told them.

"You mean add them to the protected planets treaty?" Jacob asked hopefully.

Kel'ac moved aside for Harry as he nudged at his symbiote. "It will take a sacrifice on the part of the Asgard, myself and the Tau'ri to make it work. The Goa'uld System Lords will not allow a planet as important as Earth out of their control easily."

"Please, Harry." Jacob gasped. "You have to do whatever you can."

"Relax Jacob." Harry smiled at him gently. "It is my home world too no matter what I suffered their. I won't let anything happen to them if I can help it. I'm already moving the assets I have at my disposal nearer to Earth for the future."

"So you think this will work?" Jacob questioned.

"With a big enough show of patience we may be able to bring the Goa'uld to the table." Harry nodded. He turned to Martouf briefly. "Please, give my love to Anisen and Joliner." Harry went to sever the connection but Kel'ac made him pause. "**Farewell."**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Baliskner**_

Kel'ac came back to himself and turned immediately to Thor who was watching the rather extraordinary sight of _Avaria's_ Stardrive in front of them with its streaks of white light that trailed it. "**The Tok'ra have confirmed your reports. They believe that Cronus, Nirrti and Yu are the most influential of the Goa'uld at this time."**

Thor turned slightly towards one of the other Asgard and nodded to him. "We shall change route to Earth and gain their permission to negotiate on their behalf."

Harry moved to the tactical console and the Asgard on duty move aside as he gestured for permission to use it. Harry used it to connect to the _Constellation_ and set orders to the ship since they would be gone long after the stations and ships arrived in the destination system. The ship would automatically beam the Asgard researchers to the station and set it in position.

"Are you ready, Supreme Commander Harry?" The Asgard behind the navigation console asked. Harry glanced at Thor and got a nod in response so nodded in the Asgard pilot's direction and the ship veered off course and another Hyperspace 'tunnel' appeared that they then slipped down and out of sight of the convoy.

They doubled their speed and appeared in Earth orbit only a few minutes later. The view was disrupted by the built of the ship but Harry could just make out the vast expanse of North America and the Northern pole of the planet. "Lock onto Colonel O'Neill." Harry told the Asgard at the Engineering console. "Beam him into the observation deck and beam myself and Thor there directly."

"Yes, Supreme Commander Harry." The Asgard said even as he started to do as ordered.

'_Shouldn't we alert the SGC before we beam out one of their members?' _Kel'ac asked him.

A smirk appeared across Harry's face as he replied with a rather evil mental chuckle. He and Thor vanished in a flash of white light but as soon as Harry arrived he manipulated his Mage Aura and vanished from sight. A flash of white light by the window revealed Jack O'Neill dressed in rather formal uniform that Harry recognised as similar to the one that General Hammond tended to wear and that Colonel Mayborne had worn.

"And in conclusion, I'd like to say…" Jack trailed off from whatever he had been saying before being abducted as he noticed that he was now staring out of a window at his own country.

"Greeting, Colonel O'Neill." Thor said calmly making the man spin on his heel and nearly fall over in shock.

"Greetings." Jack responded automatically. "Have we met?"

"I am Thor." Said Asgard told the human. Jack opened his mouth several times but just ended up closing it again. "I apologise for taking you by surprise but I have come on a matter of great importance." Harry had to prevent himself from laughing. There was no way that the Asgard was sorry for surprising Jack; it was their thing after all.

"We're in orbit around Earth, right?" Jack asked gesturing behind him.

"Yes." Thor blinked once.

"You know, we have satellites and telescopes that can see things like this?" Jack told him.

"Our ships have never been detected in orbit around Earth before." Thor reassured him.

"So you're an Asgard. Do you know Harry then?" Jack asked. In response Thor just glanced at Harry taking the Mage by surprise. Harry hadn't known that the Asgard could sense their presence; Thor hadn't shown any signs of understanding his powers before. Harry warped his aura first into a bright phase to alert Jack to his presence and then into an invisible phase so that it no longer disrupted Jack's sight.

To Jack a glowing person appeared for an instant before resolving into the ten year old Ancient-Tok'ra. "Hello, Jack."

"Harry!" Jack called before grabbing the small boy in a hug. "Oh… um… hello to Kel'ac too."

Harry dipped his head slightly. "**And to you too, Jack." **Kel'ac spoke before receding again.

"You were saying something?" Jack turned to Thor. "A matter of great importance…?"

"We have become worried about the Tau'ri." Thor spoke before turning to Harry to continue.

"The death of Hathor at your hands before my arrival has turned the System Lords attention towards Earth." Harry informed him.

"What for killing Hathor?" Jack frowned. "They should be thanking us. She was planning to overthrow them, you know?"

"Her intentions are irrelevant." Thor interrupted. "Earth has once again proven it can be a formidable threat to the Goa'uld."

"So, now we're a threat to them?" Jack asked in confusion.

"They have decided it is a concern to be dealt with, Jack." Harry put in. "The System Lords are capable of launching an assault one hundred times more powerful than that which the Melatai helped you previously withstand at the hands of Apophis."

"Ok, that could be a problem." Jack frowned looking worried.

"The Asgard and myself agree." Harry nodded seriously.

"We have come to offer our assistance." Thor told the human simply.

"Now see, that would be appreciated." Jack suddenly smiled. "We've seen Harry's work…it's great."

"The vast majority of the Asgard fleet is currently unavailable." Thor told him.

"And the current Alteran fleet is too small to defend the planet." Harry told him.

"Fleet?" Jack looked at the Ancient questioningly.

"Indeed." Harry told him. With _Avaria _armed as it was and capable of entering Hyperspace it counted as a battle ready ship and therefore he now controlled a fleet.

"So what do you have in mind?" Jack asked after a moment's silence.

"With your permission, the Asgard will attempt to negotiate with the Goa'uld System Lords to include Earth in the Protected Planets Treaty." Thor explained.

"That's a good thing right?" Jack asked though he glanced at Harry quickly.

Harry winced internally. "It would prevent this attack, Jack." He sighed.

"Good." Jack agreed but couldn't help but say what was on his mind. "Um…to be honest with you, I'd rather had a fleet of your ships here. A few of these babies and we could just…"

"Jack…" Harry said quietly to shut him up.

"Or, we could try to negotiating thing." Jack added sheepishly.

"I will contact the System Lords. You may return to your planet now." Harry focused on the foreign computer system and alerted the Asgards in the control room to beam their guest to the planet surface. Jack disappeared in a flash of white light.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**SGC**

Harry beamed directly into the briefing room of the SGC just before the _Baliskner _broke from orbit and headed into Hyperspace to contact the System Lords. They'd have a better chance of succeeding if the _Baliskner _was visible to the system Lords who were scared of the powerful Asgard Cruisers. Harry had told Thor to stop off at _Avaria_ and collect the _Constellation_ in order to take it along to make the point that it was both the Asgards and the Ancients that the System Lords were dealing with.

"Greetings, General Hammond." Harry started as he saw the man leafing through a file at the far end of the desk. Harry waved his hand as the two Special Forces soldiers raised their weapons at him and a physical force weighed their aim down to the floor. They struggle for an instant before the General noticed what was happening and told them to stand down.

They looked relieved as they lowered their weapons and Harry nodded at them to show there was no hard feelings, they nodded back.

"Harry." The General nodded. "I must say you've got everybody rather tense around here with your news. SG-1 one is just on their way up to discuss this."

"Thor is meeting with the System Lords as we speak." Harry told him before settling in the seat beside the General. "Do you mind?" Harry asked gesturing to the water jug and glasses.

"Please, help yourself." The General told him. Harry, with nothing better to do then wait for SG-1 focused his eyes on the stack of glasses and without moving his hands he used his Ancient powers to will one of the glassed up into the air and righted it before placing itself on the table. His Mage power, or magic on this world, wasn't controlled enough to do this sort of activity and Harry wanted to try his Ascended powers on everything. The water jug floated into the air and tipped over to pour water into the glass before settling itself down with a soft clunk that alerted the General to what was happening.

Harry smiled at him. "Was that what you learnt on Melatai?" The General asked. "The powers you used to shoot down that Death Glider when you first met SG-1?"

"Actually no," Harry admitted. "The Mage's powers are available to any human. There are several on this world with the same powers. What you just witnessed is the powers that the Ancients wielded."

The General watched him shocked for a moment before finally finding his voice. "There are Mage's here, on Earth?"

"Thousands I believe. My parents were some of them, though they call themselves Wizards." Harry grinned at him.

"How do we not know of this?" The General gasped shocked to his core even more than he was when he learned of aliens.

"According to the Asgard, your President is well aware of their presence though only a few others without their powers are aware of them." Harry informed him. "I believe it is classified beyond anything you can imagine. I am probably breaking their laws by telling you."

The General looked at him surprised. "Perhaps I shouldn't mention this any further." He said eventually.

"I wouldn't fret, by what I know of it several of your men in this base are probably aware of their existence." Harry said just as SG-1 walked up the spiral stairs form the control room talking amongst them.

"Harry?" Daniel asked as he walked in. Harry stood to hug first Daniel and then Sam before greeting Teal'c in the Jaffa fashion before taking his seat again.

"Why would the Goa'uld agree to this negotiation?" Hammond asked with a frown looking at his own team as Harry enjoyed his none synthesised water which was just slightly tinted with lemon.

"The Goa'uld fear the Asgard." Teal'c said rather bluntly. Harry coughed dramatically and he continuing. "And the Gatebuilders." Harry nodded cheerfully.

"Plus I assume the Asgard." Harry's cough interrupted Daniel. "And Harry would offer the Goa'uld something in return. I mean, that's generally the way negotiations work."

He eyed Harry but Harry just shrugged. "You're right but I don't know what the Asgard have in mind to placate them."

"What if the summit fails?" Hammond asked.

"It is the only option open to us at this time." Harry told them seriously as he poured another glass of water.

"Thirsty?" Sam asked him.

"Extremely, I have been busy with the Asgard lately putting the information that Jack gave me to use." Harry told them.

"Your new ship?" Sam asked.

Harry tilted his head. "Now is not the best time for this discussion."

Sam nodded and turned her attention back to the conversation. Jack took the conversation back on track. "Thor said that it was pretty much the only option he could offer. If it fails…total annihilation." Jack said.

"Why does the ten and a half year old keep getting ignored?" Harry grumbled, "It always the Asgard this, the Asgard that. Did you know that Thor got the credit for saving the Cimmerian's?"

"Alright, alright. We get the idea. You're ship's just as cool as Thor's." Jack grouched. Harry gave him an irritated look so he quickly continued. "Way cooler! Your ship is way cooler than Thor's."

"You just saying that because you're scared he'd got it locked onto you." Daniel muttered as an aside to his team leader.

"Actually, it's no where near Earth at the moment." Harry said making them jump. "Thor gave me a lift."

"We're getting off topic people." The General put a stop to the playful bantering and Sam chuckled behind her hand and Teal'c just raised an eyebrow at Harry's pout. "The President is wondering how much we can trust the Asgard."

"The Tok'ra trust them." Sam pointed out.

"They helped Jack out when he got the Ancient's knowledge downloaded into his brain." Daniel said.

"You gotta love them for that." Jack smiled.

"Oh for the love of god!" Harry snapped as he stood up. "I don't know why I bother. Excuse but I'll just leave you to kiss up to Thor, the almighty saviour of the Galaxy while I go steal some of your food. Now, where is Graham Simmons? I happen to like him."

He hear chuckles behind him and muttered under his breath just loud enough for them all to hear just as he stepped onto the stairwell. "Maybe next time I'll save somebody like Mayborne and leave you lot to rot!" He smirked as he hear Daniel choke slightly and Jack's chair fall over in his attempt at chasing after him but by the time the man reached the stairs, Harry had disappeared into thin air.

"I hate it when he does that." Jack cursed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**SGC Cafeteria**

Lieutenant Graham Simmons nearly choked on his dinner when the chair opposite him pulled away from the table on its own accord. The two Sergeants looked at him questioningly for a moment before studying the chair but he could only shrug at them in confusion.

"You should be careful with that Lieutenant." Harry said whilst still invisible. The man dropped his fork in surprise and but it froze halfway to his plate. The two sergeants leapt up from their seat in shock. A Private by the door joined the commotion as well as one of the catering staff. "You'd think they'd never seen an invisible person before."

"See…an invisible person?" The lieutenant frowned though he was backing away from his food as if it was the cause of this hallucination.

"If you're not going to eat that can I have some?" Harry asked childishly.

"You can all here that right?" Graham asked the rooms occupants rather unnecessarily.

"Yes, Sir." One of the Sergeants assured him. "What is it?"

"Well, now I'm just offended!" Harry brought his Aura back from the light bending phase, through the visible phase and into the clear phase and suddenly with a small glow of white light he appeared for all to see. "Hi!"

"Sir?" One of the Sergeants questioned as he reached for his sidearm.

"Stand down, Sergeant." Graham laughed. "As strange as he is, he _is _cleared by the General."

"If you're sure, Sir." The group began to edge away but they all kept an eye on him.

"What are you doing here, Sir?" Graham asked him.

"It's Harry, just like last time." Harry told him as he stole the Lieutenants chocolate pudding and begun to dig in. "And I'm here because the General and SG-1 were being mean to me."

"Hey! That's supposed to be my dinner!" The Lieutenant laughed. "And you're supposed to be calling me Graham if you remember."

"Touché." Harry muttered. "Just charge the Gatebuilders for your desert."

"Funny." The man glared light-heartedly. "So why _are _you here? And how is your symbiote?"

"Kel'ac is fine, he lets me take control when I'm on my home world and I stay out of things with the Tok'ra." Harry explained as he scrapped the bottom of the chocolate pudding. "The System Lords are planning a massive two-hundred Ha'tak attack to wipe out your civilisation."

This time, Graham did choke and almost sprayed Harry with a mouthful of beef casserole in the process. "What?" He gasped out eventually.

"I guess you hadn't heard then." Harry said with a knowing grin and was glared at for his trouble. "The Asgard and I are here to negotiate with the Goa'uld to include you in the protected planets treaty."

"I thought the Goa'uld couldn't be negotiated with?" Graham asked with a frown. "That's what we keep telling people."

"You don't have ships advanced enough to wipe out small fleets of them." Harry reasoned with a cheeky grin. "I happen to."

"Alright then, rub it in then." Graham teased. "How long are you here for then?"

"Until after the conference." Harry sighed.

"What conference?" Graham frowned just as he finished his meal.

"Um…The one with the Goa'uld representatives." Harry told him sheepishly.

"What!?" Graham recoiled. "They're coming here?"

"Yeah." Harry muttered. "It's customary to hold the treaty negotiations on the planet under consideration."

"Oh great." He grouched. "They'll just pop through the Stargate and kill us all."

"You really need to go through the Gate at some point, Graham. You're a real Wuss." Harry laughed at his outraged voice. "Calm down though. They'll be an Asgard ship in orbit at all times scanning for weapons of any kind in the base and I'm not going to leave you all on your own and my weapons aren't technological."

He seemed to relax slightly but he still wasn't convinced about letting Goa'ulds into the base. "Harry!?" Harry almost flinched at the rather loud voice of Samantha Carter as she saw him through the door.

"Oh look, it's your crush." Harry grinned evilly before waving passed Graham, who had gone bright red and ducked his head to hide from the Captain. Harry chuckled and felt his leg get kicked under the table. "Hi Sam."

"We didn't actually think you'd come down here." She admitted sheepishly.

"I did say that I went looking for Lieutenant Simmons." Harry told her. "He's the only nice person around here who appreciates what I do."

"You know we were only joking right?" Sam asked.

"Has Thor returned?" Harry asked without responding.

"Yeah. The Goa'uld are arriving in four days." Sam sighed and took the seat next to Graham. Harry kicked the man and grinned at him though it went unnoticed by the object of his teasing. "Thor picked the Colonel to stand as representative for Earth."

"Don't look so worried, Sam." Harry assured her. "As long as he sticks to the rules that Thor has undoubtedly given him then he'll do fine. It's not like the Goa'uld care what he says anyway."

"Where are you going to go for three days?" Sam asked before explaining. "Thor asked after you."

"I bet you didn't tell him that you were picking on me." Harry smirked and she shook her head feebly. "I say, you're not scared of a four foot alien are you?"

"He's got a very powerful ship." She pointed out.

"So does Harry, ma'am." Harry raised his eyebrow at Graham's comment. He would almost say that the human was taking his side but he _was_ her inferior by rank and that took all the fun out of it.

"When are you back on duty, Graham?" Harry asked.

"Not 'till tomorrow at six AM." The man told him.

"And the time on this planet now would be?" Harry asked.

"Eight PM." Graham told him with a small grin.

"Good good. Bye then Captain…" Harry paused as he saw her new uniform. "I'm sorry…Major Carter." With that Harry and Graham vanished in a white flash. Sam shook her head in exasperation and went to find the General to warn him that one of his officers had just been abducted by their Ancient-Tok'ra ally.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Four days later - SGC**

Harry waited patiently within the briefing room looking out of the window and down onto the Gate room. Beside him stood Graham who he had returned to Earth just before his next shift after a night on Thor's ship in orbit. There hadn't been a particular reason for the visit other than Harry had felt like being spontaneous and the man had obviously been bored on his own within the mountain facility.

Thor and Harry had remained in orbit for the intervening days since the Goa'uld had been known to use these days to trick a world like Earth into letting their guard down and then destroying the world by sending explosive devices through their open Stargates.

He now stood waiting with a portable scanning unit in his hand as he waited for the Goa'uld to come through the Gate. He wasn't made to wait long though before alarms began to ring across the base and a voice told him to expect an 'Unauthorised Incoming Traveller'. "**Be calm, Graham." **Kel'ac told the twenty five year old human as Harry concentrated on using his mind to activate the scanner and angle it towards the Gate.

He also materialised his uplink device into his hand from the TDS and made sure connected it to the _Baliskner's_ beaming technology so that if the Goa'uld sent through a bomb he could instantly beam it away into space. He received permission from the _Baliskner's _on duty Asgard to use the system and felt his mind connect with it after the safety systems went down. He wasn't familiar enough with the _Baliskner's_ foreign computer systems to do it without being given access.

Three forms walked through the Gate and Harry smirked down at them as they rather worriedly looked around the room. Even without the two large calibre machine guns and assorted selection of armed guards, the high concrete walls and large glass windows into control rooms made it look extremely formidable especially to a rather vain race like the Goa'uld who preferred curves edges and soft surfaces. Harry activated the scanner and listened to its report even as the three Goa'uld looked up at the window. Nirrti and Cronus' eyes flashed with anger at the sight of him, cloaked and hooded in their old fashioned white, gold and silver robes of the Ancients as he was.

Yu however nodded at him slightly and Harry returned it extremely slowly, almost begrudgingly. Yu, out of all the Goa'uld, was the most respecting, he hadn't pushed the boundaries of the Protected Planets Treaty in at least a millennium and Harry he treated his Jaffa with the most respect. That wasn't to say he was the right person to be a God but he was the only member of the System Lords that Harry knew he wouldn't automatically have to arm shields and weapons when they met.

'_They are clean, however Nirrti is carrying some sort of power source though it is inactive at this time.' _Harry told Kel'ac who was in control of his voice and body at that moment. Kel'ac frowned slightly before he continued. '_It isn't a weapon but it does trouble my Ascended Senses. We'll let it slide and then report it to Thor.'_

"**They are clean." **Kel'ac told Graham who nodded and disappeared down the spiral stairs with a small distracted wave to report to the General. Kel'ac followed at a slightly slower pace and walked through the control room and joined the General, Jack, Sam and Daniel at the blast door into the Gate room. He nodded from under his large hood as Harry took control and gestured to the door which came to life and opened of its own accord.

To his surprise the four humans didn't comment on his rare show of power and Harry put it up to being nerves. They walked in first and Harry followed them with a rather aloof air about him. He clasped his hands in front of him as his power released the door and it shut behind him.

"System Lord Yu, System Lord Cronus, System Lord Nirrti." Harry nodded slowly. There was no reason to greet them pleasantly or welcome them to the Tau'ri but the General obviously wouldn't leave it at that.

"Welcome to Earth." General Hammond told them. "My name is General Hammond, these are Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Dr. Jackson."

"**We are not troubled with your names." **Cronus announced making Jack bristle ever so slightly. Harry lifted his hand briefly and Jack took the hint to be silent before Harry turned his attention back to the three Goa'uld but slighted Cronus purposely for his rude comment by looking to the more senior System Lord, Yu.

"My scan confirm that you are unarmed. This facility is likewise." Harry told him before looking long and hard at Nirrti. "As you are aware any use of technology against any member of the Tau'ri for harmful purposes is against the Summit Rules and will be dealt with most severely by myself."

Nirrti's eyes flared in anger at the unspoken threat but Harry shut her up with a wave of his hand, once again provoking the doorway to slide open. He stepped backwards from Yu before turning his back on the other two Goa'ulds. He thought he saw Yu smirk ever so slightly out of the corner of his eye just before he turned his head to Jack, Daniel and Sam and winked. Just as he reached the doorway he activated the _Baliskner's_ beaming devices and disappeared in white light to prove to Nirrti that his threat wasn't a bluff.

XOXOXOXOXOX

_**Baliskner**_

Harry reappeared in the observation deck and not three seconds later he was joined by Thor in an equally bright flash of light. Thor was sitting in his throne, something that the Asgard only did if they were nearing the end of their body's lifespan. The chances were that the next time he met Thor he would be in a brand new body.

"We have studied the power device that Nirrti attempted to hide from our sensors. It is not against Treaty Rules however we are concerned by its energy potential." Thor told him straight off.

"It is not a weapon." Harry assured him. "The powers given to me when I ascended assure me as much."

"We agree however the energy in its power supply suggests that it is an advanced technology beyond what the Goa'uld have produced up to this point." Thor told him.

"Do you think that she will use it to try to harm the Tau'ri?" Harry asked.

"I do not believe so." Thor reassured him in the way only an Asgard can. "The Goa'uld System Lords are well aware that we are monitoring events on the surface. They know the consequences of attack the civilisation in question during a treaty discussion."

"Then she intends to use it to attack the other System Lords?" Harry stated rather than asked. "What will that gain her?"

"It may be one of two things. She may wish to incriminate the Tau'ri for the death of another System Lord in order to collapse the Treaty attempt." Thor told him before continuing. "Or simply an attempt to kill another System Lord while they are defenceless."

"Or both." Harry sighed. Thor nodded slowly in response. It was just like Nirrti actually. She had betrayal down like an art form. Many times she had used treaty discussions between Goa'ulds to destroy her foes though this was the first time she had attempted such a thing under the Asgard's rather advanced eyes. Harry watched out of the window as a cloud system encroached on the British Isles whilst Kel'ac and he thought together in the way that only Tok'ra could. Eventually Kel'ac took control.

"**In your opinion what do you believe the Goa'uld will ask of us and the Tau'ri before agreeing to this Treaty?" **

"We have already offered the allowance of passage for Goa'uld vessels within the passage of Nilor." Thor told him.

Harry, or rather Kel'ac grinned happily. The passage of Nilor was a rather pointless region of space that the Asgard had no real reason for. It had been the area that he had salvaged _Avertia_ from. Evidently the Asgard had decided that his well known operation and the destruction of the three Ha'taks could work in their advantage. "**They believe that my being there and willing to fight for my presence means that there is something there of use to them."**

"We believed they would think that so we offered it." Thor nodded. "We held it for so long because the planet held one of the Ancient's outposts. The structure collapsed due to tectonic activity long ago and with _Avertia_ recovered we need hold it no longer."

"**What of the Tau'ri?"**

"We expect that they will demand that the Tau'ri relinquish both of their Stargates." Thor told him rather simply for the extreme request. Never before had the world in question had to do such a thing. Then again this was the first time that the Asgard had attempted to include a planet already a known threat to the System Lords.

Kel'ac returned to staring out of the window but suddenly Harry chuckled slightly as everything fit together. '_What's amusing about this situation?'_ Kel'ac asked rather than looking into Harry's thoughts.

'_What are the chances that Nirrti brought something to a Summit that we may not permit without any intent of using it?' _Harry grinned mentally at the plan already forming in his mind. Kel'ac rummaged through his logic for a time before turning his head to look at Thor who was studying him with interest.

"**Nirrti will not be a fool and attack the Tau'ri whilst they are under our protection. No matter the device she will use it against either Cronus or Yu." **Thor nodded at the assumption but obviously wasn't entirely sure as to their reason for explaining it.

'_It will be Cronus she attacks.'_ Harry pointed out.

'_How do you know that?' _Kel'ac asked him.

'_I don't, you do.' _Harry told him. '_Cronus killed Teal'c father. She will know that and attempt to set him up.'_

"**She'll use the fact that Cronus murdered Teal'c father to set him up for Cronus' death so that Yu does not agree to the Treaty." **Kel'ac explained. "**Under Summit Regulation that is allowed however if the Tau'ri can prove to Yu that Nirrti broke their own laws in attacking Cronus at a summit then Yu may allow them to keep their Stargate in operation and agree to the Treaty."**

"It is a logical conclusion but we cannot be sure." Thor reminded him.

"**We shall know if we hear that Cronus or Yu have been attacked and the Tau'ri assure us that they didn't do it."** Kel'ac said.

"I agree." Thor nodded slowly. "We received a communication from the _Vessaline_ that the convoy has reached the designated System."

"**I believe the humans refer to the system as Alpha Centauri and the Star as Rigil Kentaurus." **Kel'ac pointed out.

"_Avertia _and _Avaria _have taken up orbit around the larger of the Stars and _Avertia _will have full life support and shields within two days." Thor informed him. "Work on the Super Cruiser has begun again and the _Constellation_ and _Vessaline _are running and finite scan of the system."

"Please inform Vor that he is welcome to dock the _Constellation _or _Vessaline _with _Avertia_ when she has full power and to begin exploration and documentation as he sees fit however I do not wish for any experiment to be activated without my presence." Harry took control of his body to tell Thor this. "There is a program within the Navigational computer on my ship called Asgard Zero-Two that will dock the _Constellation _with _Avertia. _It may be copied over to the _Vessaline _if she is to dock also."

"I will have the message sent to him. I believe he has become very impatient." Thor nodded rather quickly, betraying his amusement.

"Just what I need, an over hyper Asgard genius." Harry sighed. "Hopefully the knowledge I gained when I Ascended will be enough to prevent any of the experiments from getting out of control."

"The Asgard High Council shares this hope." Thor told him.

"If _Avertia_ can not offer me the power needed to power my City-Cruiser will the Asgard work with me to accomplish it?" Harry asked.

"We will do everything within our knowledge to aid you." Thor nodded. "A fully functional Ancient-Furling designed City-Cruiser like you have designed will shift the power balance in this Galaxy firmly back into our hands."

"Thank you." Harry nodded. "Please warn me before beaming us to the Summit meeting tomorrow. I have an image to uphold."

Thor nodded slowly and Harry walked out of the room. He untangled his hands from his sleeves in order to run his hand down the crystal that opened the door. Harry knew that Thor preferred him not to tamper with his computer systems mentally and he hadn't studied them long enough to be able to open them easily since they were so advanced. He walked down the halls with a slow pace towards the rooms that Thor had set aside for him for the last few days.

They were sparse except for a model of the soon to be completed _O'Neill_ cruiser that the Asgard were building. A highly advanced cross between the _Constellation_ class Cruiser that Harry had gifted them with and the best technology that the Asgard had to offer. The systems were entirely Asgard but its weapons when fully powered would be more powerful than even the _Constellation's_ though not his City-Cruiser. It would also be larger than both the _Baliskner_ and _Constellation._ Unfortunately, like the City-Cruiser it wasn't fully powered. They had built it with systems capable of being powered by their own most advanced power supplies but to fully function it would need power systems like the Ancient Power Nodules and that was one of the reasons that Vor and his team were to start working with Harry on _Avertia._

Harry would teach them how to create Power Nodules in the correct form to power the _O'Neill_ in return for any assistance he would require with the City-Ship including the eventual skeleton crew needed to run the ship.

The bed was identical to that in his room onboard the _Constellation_ and Thor had been kind enough to replace the usual 'Sonic' shower with the Tau'ri style one he knew Harry preferred. It was this shower that he and Kel'ac utilised now for a good half an hour as they allowed the steaming water to loosen their rather tense muscles, more caused by Kel'ac's forced encounter with the Goa'uld rather than anything else.

After the shower he slipped out of the room and down onto the cool bed and lay on it while he fell to sleep staring out of the window and up towards the dimmed image of the sun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**SGC - Summit Room**

Harry and Thor appeared in twin flashes of light. Thor, in his Throne chair, settled into place on one side of the octagonal table whilst Harry appeared behind a simple chair beside him. Harry's robes were the same White, Gold and Silver of his previous visit with a deep hood that shadowed his face. The sleeves though, this time, were much larger and his hands were easily lost in the fabric though technically the robes were just a manifestation of his ATU. He moved to sit down just as Jack began to speak again.

"Here they are!" Jack sounded rather relieved though from the looks of the room he had been alone with the three Goa'uld. "Gang's all here. You all know each other, guess we can get started."

Harry concentrated for a second on linking his mind with the ATU and forcing it to remove the hood from his head. The hood dematerialised after a moment hesitation and the rooms light hit his hair and face. The Goa'uld knew he was Tok'ra and apart from the angry looks from Cronus and Nirrti they did nothing, they knew that he was here as a member of the Great Races and couldn't insult him as such.

Harry glanced at each in turn. Whereas the table had eight sides to it, only six were taken. Thor sat in the centre of their side with Harry on his right and Jack on the left. There was a space beside both Harry and Jack before the three Goa'ulds who sat with Yu in the centre. Nirrti near to Harry and Cronus next to Jack. Harry could once again sense that strange power device when he studied Nirrti but he let it slide. If he was right it would actually play in their favour after all.

"The Asgard High Council wishes you all greetings and thanks for this opportunity to negotiate for peace." Thor nodded slowly as he said this leaving a carefully though out silence before he spoke to show that he was in control of the proceedings.

"The Goa'uld System Lords are prepared to here the Asgard proposal." Yu told him. Harry thought of objecting to the wording but if he was right then this meeting wouldn't go on for much longer anyway. The first meeting rarely did.

"Onak arik kree!" Nirrti turned to Yu with a slightly angry expression.

"Koracca aseemu!" Cronus also turned to Yu who actually seemed angry at their intrusion. He slammed his hand onto the table. Harry didn't bother translating the Goa'uld speech and just ignored it; it meant nothing really, just them complaining over Yu assertion that they were open to the proposal.

"Kornak kree! Keena arik Asgard!" Harry raised his eyebrows. Yu have just admitted to being in reverence to the Asgard, not something that they admitted very often if at all.

Jack leaned over to Thor and Harry turned his head away from the bickering Goa'uld to watch him. "I thought we were all going to speak the same language here?" Harry grinned at him even as he heard the Goa'uld go silent.

Cronus leapt to his feet. "Gonach!" He spat out at Jack before sweeping out of the room followed quickly by Yu and a smirking Nirrti.

"What? What did I say?" Jack stuttered.

"You insulted them." Thor told him simply.

"I insulted them?" Thor glanced at Harry who nodded to show he was still staying on the surface. Thor activated a small crystal on his throne and he vanished back to his ship.

"By speaking out of term." Harry gave him a reassuring smile even as he pushed his chair away from the table and stood. "It was expected."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "They were yelling at each other long before I said anything!"

"The System Lords have a fragile relationship as do they with the Asgard and me." Harry lectured.

"You mean they're always like that?" Jack gasped. Harry just about had time to nod when Daniel rushed in.

"Um, sorry for interrupting." Daniel said before realising Thor wasn't in the room. "Oh, he's gone."

"How observant of you Daniel but don't worry about being polite to me or anything." Harry chuckled as Daniel went red. "Thor has returned to the _Baliskner_ for the time being."

"Why? What happened?" Daniel asked.

"Apparently we said hello, insulted each other and broke for recess." Jack said rather sarcastically before turning to Harry. "Can I ask you something? Why did the Asgard let the Goa'uld get that much power in the first place? I mean they've got the technology."

"I cannot say personally as the Goa'uld had not evolved into what they are now until after my predecessors left this region of space." Harry sighed. "What I do know is that the Asgard have been forced to ignore the situation and regret having to do so. It is why they formed the Protected Planets, to ensure the continuation of at least a few hundred worlds. You must understand that the Asgard have their own concerns. An enemy in their own Galaxy far more dangerous than the Goa'uld."

"More dangerous?" Daniel gasped. Harry turned away from them to stare at the interlocking circles of the flag behind his long forgotten chair.

"I am not permitted to discuss it without the Asgard High Council permission." Harry sighed. "For now, they use the limited resources available to enforce the Treaty with the Goa'uld System Lords. My task here is to aid them in that endeavour."

"What if a rogue Goa'uld like Sokar decides to come after us?" Daniel asked.

"The System Lords would be forced to attempt to prevent it in order to maintain the Treaty. We rely on their feudal nature, just like the Tok'ra have. If Sokar were to take over the System Lords collective the Asgard and I would not have sufficient power to stop him." Harry sighed.

"So basically you guys are bluffing the Goa'uld…big time." Daniel raised his eyebrows. "So far they've been so busy fighting each other that they've brought it."

Harry nodded. "My constant presence and frequent destruction of illegal ships has fortunately made the bluff more believable."

"We are grateful." Daniel told him sincerely.

"It will take time before the Goa'uld are ready to reconvene. I will contact Thor when they are ready." Harry told them.

"Are you staying down here with us then?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Now you want me around?" Harry asked with a laugh. "Not scared of three unarmed Goa'uld are you?"

"No!" Jack gasped.

"I think the General would like to speak to you though, Harry." Daniel added to save his team leader from embarrassment. "The Secretary of Defence has been dying to meet you too. They're both in the briefing room."

"Would you like to take the long route or the short one?" Harry asked as he bid his ATU to dematerialise his hood and clasped his hands in front of him with the sleeves hanging over them.

"There's a short rout down ten floors and through eight corridors?" Jack asked with a confused look.

"There's a short route everywhere with my technology, Jack." Harry smirked just as Daniel realised what he was implying. All three of them disappeared in an instant after Harry materialised his uplink from the TDS and sought and received permission to access the _Baliskner's _beaming technology.

They reappeared with a sharp whine within the Briefing room. Jack stumbled rather dramatically at the sudden change of posture from sitting in the Summit room to standing up in this one. His training betrayed itself when he managed to hold himself up with a flex of his knees.

Harry smirked at him from beneath his hood and the older man caught it with a glare. Harry turned and nodded in greeting to General Hammond who in turn looked at the other man wearing a rather showy suit.

"Harry, this is the Security of Defence for the United States of America. Arthur Simms, this is…" The General was cut off with a frown as he tried to work out Harry's actual formal title in this case.

"What is your official capacity, Harry?" Daniel asked in the brief silence.

"The Asgard have dubbed me Supreme Commander of the Alteran Fleet just as Thor is Supreme Commander to the Asgard Fleet. For the purposes of this Summit I am Supreme Commander Harry." Harry informed them. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Simms."

"An honour, Sir." The man held out his hand for Harry to shake and with a slow gesture that made his sleeves fall almost to the ground he took it.

"What about Kel'ac?" Daniel asked. Harry allowed his head to bow down and activated his ATU which smoothly rippled his clothing from the elaborate robe back to the black combat trousers and red tight fitting t-shirt he normally wore.

"**I have no official capacity in this Summit. If I were to take a role the Goa'uld would end the negotiations regardless of the risk of angering the Asgard and Alteran Fleet." **Kel'ac told him as his eyes flashed. Simms recoiled slightly in shock at the sudden change of clothing and the change of personality. "**Secretary Simms. I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra."**

"You're the symbiote, right?"

"**I am." **Kel'ac nodded slightly before turning on Jack and Daniel. "**I suggest that you formally apologise to the three System Lords or else they will not reconvene."**

"You want me to apologise to the Goa'uld!?" Jack gasped.

"Colonel?" The General said sternly. "Need I remind you what is at stake here?"

"**I understand your position, Jack." **Kel'ac sighed. "**I despise the Goa'uld far more than you could ever in your life time. But an apology, heartfelt or not, is required before they will consider signing a Treaty."**

"You're sure I have to?" Jack whined but left with Daniel to attempt it when General Hammond gave him a warning stare.

"Do you think they will agree to reconvene?" Simms asked him.

"**I doubt that the idea of not reconvening has even entered their minds." **Kel'ac told him. "**This is only a tactic to maintain their superiority over the Tau'ri since they cannot gain the high ground with Thor and Harry, especially with the _Baliskner _in orbit."**

"That's good to hear." The General sat at the head of the table. "Are you hungry, Kel'ac? I was about to have some lunch brought up for myself and the Secretary."

"**I believe that we could eat. Thank you General." **Kel'ac took the seat beside him and relaxed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Minerva McGonagall didn't manage to knock on the door before the wards notified her Boss as to her presence and he called for her to enter the Headmaster's Office.

"Minerva! What a pleasure to see you." Albus smiled warmly at her.

"I've got the lists you ask for." She told him. "So far we've checked four hundred of the five hundred Orphanages for young Mr. Potter but it hasn't turned up anything."

"That's ok, Minerva, we still have four months before he should start." Albus reassured her.

"But why are we looking in orphanages if Bill Weasley saw him in Egypt?" Minerva questioned for the tenth time since she had been given the search.

"Because we only have young Mr. Weasley's description to go by. I have my doubts that it could have been Harry, he was far too well trained and the magicks he used I don't even understand." Albus sighed. "I think we have to face the possibility that Mr. Weasley mistook what he saw and that Arthur and myself only jumped to conclusions."

She nodded briskly in agreement; she had worded the same argument at the very start of this search when Albus had had people searching Africa as well as Britain. "If you don't mind, Albus, I have a sixth year Gryffindor-Slytherin class to prepare for."

"Of course, Minerva." Albus nodded gratefully as he shuffled the lists she had given him. "I'll take a look through the lists."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**SGC - Briefing Room**

Harry had just finished eating a lasagne when Jack, Sam and Teal'c walked in. He looked rather annoyed but Harry just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I take it you apologised?" Simms asked patiently as Jack grabbed a glass of water from the table and helped himself to a lump of fresh bread.

"Oh, I tried," Jack sighed. "They wouldn't see me."

"What now?" General Hammond turned to face Harry but Jack beat him to the answer.

"Well, Daniel typed a formal letter, in Goa'uld, and I signed it." Jack told them all. "That boy can really grovel when he wants to."

"That was expected." Harry told them with a small smile.

"Hang on!" Jack spun on him. "If you knew apologising in person wouldn't work then why didn't you just tell us to write the letter in the first place?"

"Because the Goa'uld would have rejected the letter and forced you to apologise in person." Harry pointed out.

"Wait!" Jack frowned. "What?"

"Politics, Colonel O'Neill." Simms told him and Harry nodded his agreement at the slightly disgusted tone to the Secretary's words. "It's probably part of the negotiating strategy."

"I hope so…because Thor and Harry made it pretty clear that we might have to give up something…big." Jack told them. Harry leant back in his seat as the conversation became about him.

"What if it's hosts?" Sam frowned in slight horror at the idea.

"Well now, that would be unacceptable now, wouldn't it?" Jack said rather than asked not letting his boss of the Secretary of Defence say anything.

"As you have said O'Neill, the alternative could be far worse." Teal'c pointed.

"The Protected Planet's Treaty forbids any citizen from becoming a slave to the Goa'uld, whether as a Jaffa or as a hosts." Harry reassured them. "Your becoming hosts would not be an option to the Goa'uld."

"Do you know what it could be?" General Hammond asked him.

"I can only guess at this time." Harry said as he heard somebody running up the spiral staircase. "We will have to wait till they ask for it."

"They're ready." Daniel told them as he briskly walked into the room, readjusting his glasses as he did.

Harry linked his mind with the _Baliskner _and waited as the Asgard on duty recognised him. He vanished as Jack was leaving the room towards the Summit room. Harry reappeared in front of Thor in the control room and bowed to the assorted Asgard in the room. The ATU adjusted his clothing back into the flowing white robes with gold borders and shades of silver mixing between the two and just as the hood formed over his head he spoke. "The Goa'uld have accepted the apology. They are ready to reconvene."

Thor nodded to him before glancing at one of the Asgard. The Asgard nodded quickly and the control room blurred in a white flash before resolving into that of the Summit room. Thor was already in his seat so Harry took his own after nodding briefly to Jack.

"**We accept the apology of the human representative and agree to here the Asgard and Alteran proposal." **Yu told them.

"In return for Earth's inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty, Addendum 10815, the Asgard will allow Goa'uld access to the passage of Nilor." Thor told them all seriously. Harry watched the expected confusion of Jack's face for a while before turning to the Goa'uld.

"According to Treaty Law Section 326, no human planet will be allowed to advance technologically to a point where they may become a threat to the Goa'uld." Yu continued.

"You are correct." Harry joined the discussion not needing permission like Jack did.

"Definition of such threat shall rest solely in the hands of the Goa'uld System Lords." Nirrti put in.

"What!?" Jack lost control as he cried out. The three Goa'uld went rigid. Harry cast Jack a warning glare from under his hood. "Sorry." Jack apologised to Thor and Harry. "Can I ask a question?"

"The human representative is recognised." Harry said simply regardless of the harsh looks on the Goa'ulds' faces.

"Thank you." Jack told him and Thor before turning to the Goa'uld. "Are you saying you're limiting our development?"

"The treaty recognises that the human species exists for the purpose of serving the Goa'uld as hosts and slaves." Cronus told him with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" Jack cried looking at Harry and Thor in confusion. Harry flinched ever so slightly. It wasn't a part of the Treaty that the Asgard were proud of but it had been a necessary compromise at the time.

"Do the System Lord's accept the Asgard Proposal?" Thor asked cutting off any further arguments. Nirrti and Cronus nodded but Yu hesitated.

"The Goa'uld System Lords…accept the Asgard Proposal. We demand one additional concession. We order the immediate and unconditional forfeiture of the Tau'ri Stargate. Both of them." Yu told them calmly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

SGC - Briefing Room

Harry waited patiently at the foot of the table, still in his white, gold and silver robes, as General Hammond and the Secretary of Defence sat at the other end with Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c arranged on their feet around the room.

Harry was keeping out of this discussion. The Summit had broken up so that the Tau'ri could decide whether they would also accept the concession that the Goa'uld System Lords were demanding. The Human's were all happy to have the conversation without him and Teal'c just stood quietly to the side since he knew that it wasn't really his place to have an opinion.

Jack had already briefed the others on the Goa'ulds' demands and they had run over the pros and cons several times in the last hour. "Are we really considering giving up Stargate travel?" Daniel said in a sudden rush after several minutes of contemplative silence.

"Considering the alternative…" General Hammond started, referring to an all out System Lord Collective attack on Earth and the unstoppable wave of destruction that would ensue.

'You're thinking in that rather melodramatic way again, Harry.' Kel'ac pointed out with amusement.

'It's true though.' Harry pointed out calmly as he rolled his uplink backwards and forwards across the table between his hands, creating a dull rumbling sound. _'I'm just wondering when Nirrti will make her move.' _

'We could have been wrong you know.' Kel'ac pointed out. _'Maybe that power source is just a more advanced healing device to protect her if Cronus or Yu decide to attack her.' _

'What? She's just being paranoid?'

'Maybe.' Kel'ac sighed mentally and Harry had to agree with him. It was getting too close to the end of the Summit for her to do anything.

Harry pointed out calmly as he rolled his uplink backwards and forwards across the table between his hands, creating a dull rumbling sound. Kel'ac pointed out. Kel'ac sighed mentally and Harry had to agree with him. It was getting too close to the end of the Summit for her to do anything. 

Jack's use of his name got his attention though. "From what Harry tells me, am enemy far worse than the Goa'uld." So they had finally found a good reason to keep the Gate and cross their fingers against the Goa'uld attack.

"If any of your people can tell me absolutely why we shouldn't hand over the Stargates then I will forward your opinion onto the President and I assure you it will be given serious weight." Simms finally said with a final tone.

Harry looked up from his 'toy' and gave them a rather petulant stare. "Have you come to a decision?"

"Um…not yet." Jack said. "Could we talk to Thor and you about it?"

Harry just nodded before gripping the interface properly and beaming himself and Jack up to the observation lounge on the _Baliskner_.

"Do you always have to do that without warning me?" Jack grouched with a glare.

"Do what?" Harry smirked just as a sharp whine of a beaming device deposited Thor and his Throne in the centre of the room just beside Harry.

"Have you come to a decision?" Thor asked calmly.

"Um, not yet." Jack looked like a small child in front of Elders which he actually was compared to Thor and Kel'ac though not Harry unless you took into account his immense knowledge. "We were wondering what you two thought we should do."

"It's your decision, Jack." Harry said simply.

"I see…or do I?" Jack sudden looked up at them. "Do you guys ever say one thing and mean another? Like speaking between the lines?"

"I am Tok'ra, Jack. Of course I do." Harry chuckled slightly.

"What about you?" Jack asked Thor. "Do you know what I mean?"

"I do not." Thor told him. Harry almost rolled his eyes, why did the Asgard have to always be so vague.

"You don't what?" Jack cried out, "Speak between the lines or understand?"

"What do you, O'Neill, think your people should do?" Thor said rather than answering.

"See, I don't know." Jack sighed. "It's a bit much for one guy to make that call for an entire planet. On the other hand, it's pretty obvious…give up the Stargate or be destroyed."

"So it would seem." Thor said with a small nod.

"But you see, the Goa'uld could call your bluff, attack us anyway, and we'd have given up our only means of finding a way to defend ourselves." Jack argued.

"That's true." Thor agreed. Harry just watched as the complex Asgard became more and more vague and, if Harry was truthful, more annoying.

"Oh come on, give me something! Anything!" Jack cried pleadingly looking first at Thor and then at Harry. "I won't hold you to it. A little head nod, if there's another way around this."

"It is your planet, Jack." Harry interrupted before Thor could speak.

"It's yours as well though." Jack said with sudden triumph.

"It may be my home world but I have no personal attachment to it." Harry said rather harshly. Kel'ac took control before Harry could say anything offensive. His eyes flared as Harry's emotions were assumed by his symbiote.

"Do not use Harry's feelings for the people on this planet against him again, Jack." Kel'ac warned him. **"It will only hurt your cause."**

Kel'ac warned him. 

Even if Harry didn't want to see his planet destroyed it didn't mean he would love to see his relatives stuck in the bottom of some cosmic hole along with those that he remembered from his earliest years who had placed him there and abandoned him. Jack looked shocked and pale at the sudden vehemence and made a note never to mention Harry's life on Earth again if he could help it.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Jack apologised and Harry, after taking back control, nodded to show that he accepted it. "Alright, send me back."

Thor nodded to show he would but Jack suddenly perked up. "Wait! Right there! Is that a head nod? A nod is usually down then back up, you kinda just went down…Wait, I…" Harry actually did roll his eyes this time and with a gesture of his hand and a brief pause he activated the ship's beaming technology and Jack vanished.

"Are you returning to the surface?" Thor turned to him after a moment.

"I am worried that whatever Nirrti may have planned is being delayed by my presence." Harry sighed. "Her being foolish is really our only option at this time. I will remain here in the hopes that she carries out her plan and that they discover her treachery."

"In that case, there is something you must be shown." Thor nodded with a tense look in his eyes. "To do with your childhood on Earth."

Harry's head snapped across to the Asgard Supreme Commander in shock. Apart from telling Harry that they had been watching him for his first seven years of life they hadn't mentioned anything about it. "What is it?"

"I admit we made a mistake." Thor said slowly. "When you disappeared from our sensors and we couldn't find you here we stopped looking on the Tau'ri and started searching with our satellites."

Harry turned to look at the window as an image appeared of the British Isles. The whole set of five countries were covered in small red dots and a small section of blue ones. Harry turned to Thor expectantly. "While we have been in orbit we have been scanning your old world for anything of interest. The Wizards have been searching for you."

"I shouldn't have revealed myself to that Wizard in Egypt." Harry sighed.

Thor blinked at him but continued regardless. "Through spying on one of their leaders we have established that they believe you to be in one of their orphanages, a place where to leave children without parents." Harry nodded to show he understood. "They believe that the Wizard you met made a mistake and that you couldn't possibly be there Harry Potter."

"So what's the problem?" Harry questioned.

"They may find you." Thor said simply and zoomed the map in on one of the blue dots in Cornwall.

"What!?" Harry gasped.

"We are tracking your DNA and power signature at this location." Thor told him.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked.

"The traces in the area suggest that you have been there for a long time." Thor informed him. "Possibly since you left almost four of your years ago."

"A clone?" Harry asked, making the only assumption he could. Thor nodded. "The human's couldn't have created one."

"We did not either and the Clone has none of the normal markers. It is perfect." Thor told him.

Harry frowned as he turned his mind inward towards Kel'ac. _'Could the Goa'uld have done something like this?' _

'I don't believe so, they are still inexperienced with cloning and doing this would have no tactical advantage.' Kel'ac told him. _'What about the Ancient's? The clone appeared soon after we ascended and they put us on Melatai Prime.' _

'So they could have created a Clone with their powers to replace us.' Harry summed up. "We think that the Ancient's may have done it." Harry told Thor.

"It is possible." Thor nodded. "What do you wish us to do?"

"Nothing, we have to think about it. They'll find him soon and he'll start at their magical school." Harry frowned again. "Perhaps we should go with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Their type of magic could be of use to us." Harry told the much older Asgard. "We wanted to go but being so important to them would mean that we would have to give up helping you. Having this Clone in place would mean we could attend and maintain our anonymity whilst we learn."

"We shall leave a satellite in orbit to monitor Harry Potter." Thor told him with a small nod of agreement.

"That's just strange." Harry muttered to himself but he figured that he hadn't referred to himself as Harry Potter in he was a child. He was Harry and Kel'ac now not a Potter. Maybe this other him could live the peaceful life he might have had on Earth. In that moment Harry promised to look out for his brother. If he thought about it, Harry Potter was more or less his little brother.

'Could be interesting.' Kel'ac chuckled.

'Could be fun.' Harry retorted.

The picture of Britain vanished in a swirl before becoming that of one of the Asgard in the control room. The two Asgards spoke for a few seconds in their own language that Harry couldn't understand.

"The Tau'ri base has gone on alert." Thor said eventually when the face disappeared and they were again looking down at Europe. "Sensors report that Teal'c and Cronus are injured though the Goa'uld is far worse."

"So I was right." Thor nodded. "Nirrti attacked Teal'c and Cronus to frame the Tau'ri. I'm going down."

Thor nodded again and activated the beaming device to take Harry to the SGC briefing room. With a whine and a bright light Harry was standing in front of Sam, Jack, Daniel, Janet and General O'Neill who were all sitting around the table. Harry was once again wearing his white, gold and silver robes though the hood wasn't up.

"It seems that things are getting interesting." Harry laughed slightly at their serious faces.

"It looks like Teal'c in involved. At least according to the security footage we have." Sam told him though she was speaking to the others as well. "Though I don't believe for an instant that he's responsible."

"Well, I don't believe that Teal'c would sacrifice our interest for a personal vendetta." Daniel put in.

"What…personal vendetta?" Jack frowned.

"Well, apparently Teal'c and Cronus have some pretty heavy history." Daniel told them.

"Such as?" Jack prompted.

Harry let Kel'ac take control as Daniel shifted uncomfortably. **"Teal'c's father was First Prime to Cronus until Cronus murdered him."**

"Oh for crying out loud. Why doesn't he tell us these things?" Jack cried as he shook his head before looking at Daniel. "Why didn't _you_ tell us?"

"He told me in confidence." Daniel asserted.

"Enough." The General ordered. "What do we do now?"

Janet turned to Harry. "Can you heal Cronus?"

"Even if that was permitted I would not heal the Goa'uld trying to kill the Melatai." Harry told them after taking back control. "The Summit rules forbid the use of our technology against the Goa'uld for any reason. This is a problem that you must overcoe yourself."

"So we just hold them until this is sorted out." Jack suggested though it was more of a statement than a question.

"If you forbid them to leave then the System Lords will attack regardless." Harry told them seriously. Harry's eyes went blank as he felt his uplink reaching out for him and whatever happened in the room for the next few minutes was a blank to Harry. When he came back to reality it was with a sad expression. The others broke off their conversation on how to deal with the Goa'uld problem. "I'm sorry. But the Asgard High Council has ordered that the _Baliskner_ leave orbit immediately."

"What!?" Jack asked in shock.

"I'm sorry but neither myself nor the Asgard can afford an all out war with the Goa'uld at this time." Harry caught Jack's eye before he made to leave. "Remember, Jack, the Asgard choose you to represent your planet on your past record. Trust in yourself and this may turn out for the best."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"_I_ cannot interfere." Harry told them all with emphasis on the 'I'. With that he activated the beaming device and vanished from sight and back to the _Baliskner._

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Baliskner - One hour later

Regardless of what they had told the Tau'ri and Goa'uld, the _Baliskner _was no further away from Earth than it had been before Teal'c and Cronus had been attacked. Thor's people were studying the events on the surface with great attention and so far things were going to plan. Nirrti and Yu had been informed of events by the Tau'ri and had predictably lost control of their tempers and threatened Earth. Nirrti had activated a Goa'uld healing device though their sensors told them that she had held back its healing capabilities.

That one act had been enough to convince the Asgard and Harry as to her guilt in this matter and already they had notified the Asgard High Council and gotten permission to step in if things got out of hand.

Harry spent most of the hour alone in his manufactured room thinking with Kel'ac over the new opportunity that the Ascended Ancients had provided for him. They were both convinced that it had been a plot by them even if they didn't know the actual reasons. They could only assume that it had something to do with the man that had killed Harry's family all those years ago. All they needed now was a link into the Wizarding World so they could legitimately attend the school and he had just the idea of where to get it.

He turned his attention to a sudden communication from the control room. The Asgard never just beamed into the private areas of the ship, when you lived for so long you didn't try to offend anybody. He accepted the communication as he pulled himself together. His window shimmered and became that of Thor. "The Tau'ri have broken Summit rules." Thor told him simply. "They have brought weapons into the facility and brought members of the Tok'ra through the Stargate."

"Why the Tok'ra?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps to counter Nirrti's advantage." Thor suggested but it was clear he wasn't at all sure. Unfortunately Asgard technology couldn't read people's motives.

"Are we now allowed to interfere?" Harry asked.

"We have proof that Nirrti attacked the Tau'ri and Goa'uld. We can intervene to stop further fighting though only by stopping Nirrti." Thor informed him. "Do you wish us to beam her into a holding cell?"

"No." Harry grinned evilly, "I want her caught in the act with the other Goa'ulds as witnesses."

"Both Nirrti and Yu are within the Summit Room with armed guards watching them." Thor told him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

SGC

Harry beamed straight into the corridor outside of the Summit Room. He turned as he heard the distinct sound of yelling just around the corner and he waited patiently in his empty corridor waiting for something to happen. As an afterthought he changed his Aura to bend the natural light and with a shimmer he vanished.

He watched as Sam walked passed his corridor with Selmak in tow. Both were carrying the TERs used against Reetou. Selmak paused as he walked within only three feet of Harry's invisible form. Evidently the symbiote was in control and had sensed him. Before anything could be done though the sound of a scuffle came from the Summit Room before the distinct sound of gun fire before the doors were blown open by an invisible force.

Harry stepped smoothly around Selmak who was only just bringing up his TER. Sam was far too slow and she was suddenly thrown backwards into the wall by an invisible Nirrti. Harry was about to attempt to counteract the strange power unit when another option occurred to him. The Ancients had forbidden him to kill another person with his Ascended powers but not from using them against somebody.

Harry raised his hands and two blasts of lightning flew down the hall. They both splayed out as they flew down the five foot wide corridor. With a sharp crack of thunder one of the blast shot off down the hall only just missing Jack as he ran out of the Summit Room with a P-90 in his hands. The other hit its target and a distorted scream echoed through the corridor even as Harry brought up his hand and reach out to where he could see the smoke rising from what he assumed was her shoulder.

He squeezed his hand and lifted it, levitating her up into the air and pinning her arms to her sides so that she couldn't do something stupid. The gun that she had liberated from the guards had long since fallen to the ground.

"What the hell!?" Jack cried as he ran out after recovering from nearly being struck by lightning. Selmak brought up his TER and pointed it at the smoke and the cries of pain and instantly the device brought Nirrti back into the visible spectrum. Harry was pleased that it did nothing to counteract his own invisibility since they used different concepts. "Good work, Carter." Jack said as she helped her up from the floor.

"That wasn't me, Sir." She said as she shook her head.

Harry bent his Aura back into place and with a shimmer he reappeared just as Yu walked out of the Summit Room. His eyes widened ever so slightly at seeing Harry so easily restraining a System Lord. "The Great Races will not see this as a Treaty Violation." Harry said with an icy edge as he dropped Nirrti painfully to the floor. "Nirrti will be left to be tried and punished by the System Lords and you will be permitted to return through the Stargate as long as all due consideration is granted to the Tau'ri for saving Cronus' life and that of your own."

Yu paused in his glaring at Nirrti to nod to him. "Wahoo." Jack said quietly just as more guards rain into the room, alerted by the smoke detectors that Harry had accidentally triggered with his smoke.

"Be warned, Lord Yu. If this happens again the Asgard and myself will be forced to take more drastic measures." Yu nodded respectively and Harry stepped aside and gestured for Jack. "Have you dealt with Cronus?"

"He's been healed by Carter." Jack told him.

"Send all three through the Gate." Harry told him before bowing to Yu briefly in a show of dismissal. Jack waved for the guards to escort Yu and the wounded Nirrti to the Gate room and sent several others to collect Cronus from the infirmary.

Harry watched them all walk away with a self satisfied smirk. He'd enjoyed frying Nirrti a bit too much but she had planted a bomb in a little girls' chest so cooking her a bit was well within his rights.

"That was cool." Jack smirked. "That was you right?"

Before Harry could answer, General Hammond came out of the room, presumably from calling the control room or something just as administrative. "Would somebody like to tell me what exactly happened here?"

It was Sam who answered him. "Nirrti got the jump on us, she knocked me into the wall but Harry was lying in ambush and…" She seemed to hesitate so Harry took pity on her.

"The Asgard and myself have been well aware of the device that Nirrti brought through the Stargate." Harry told them. "When we had proof that it was used against another member of the Summit I intervened."

"Why didn't you take it off of her to start with?" Sam asked.

"Even if that wouldn't have broken the Summit Rules it would have removed the chance of you keeping your Stargate." Harry smirked at them all.

"I knew it!" Jack cried. "You schemed all of this."

"Schemed is a bit extreme." Harry smiled from under his hood. "We allowed nature to run its course and watched to make sure it ran the course we wanted it to."

Harry smirked at them before calling to the _Baliskner_. Two seconds later he vanished from sight in a bright flash and sharp whine to catch his taxi back to _Avertia_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	25. Muggleborn

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 25; Muggleborn

Harry stared out of the window of _Avertia_ with a small smile on his lips. His rooms in the research station were about two hundred metres from the huge docking clamps at the very end of the spire section of the umbrella design and the view along the side of the grey metal structure and out into the solar system was amazing with the line that demarked the Milky Way spread out across his window.

Repairs had been completed two days before and the slow process of charging the stations main power reservoirs were complete. The umbrella shimmered with a faint purple light as it absorbed the solar energy.

Harry, Kel'ac and the ten Asgard Scientists had been running through _Avertia's_ research database in an attempt to familiarise themselves with the projects so that today they could enter the labs and know what they were running into. The Ancients were the most advanced race and they experimented with everything they could and Harry wasn't going to risk releasing something dangerous like the Asgards had with the Replicators.

The room's comm-link beeped and Harry flicked it on with a bout of his Ascended powers. He greeted whoever it was with a chirpy announcement. "Harry, my team is ready, we shall meet you in corridor four junction eighteen."

"Roger Vor, I'll be there as soon as possible." Harry grabbed his ATU and clasped it around his wrist, the silver band beeped as it activated but then went dormant as it waited. Harry left his glove with the TDS on the table in the room knowing that he wouldn't need it. Vor's team had so much equipment Harry had had nightmares about having to build extra storage bays in the facility.

He walked out of the room as the ATU changed his actual white polyester trousers and t-shirt into his preferred black jeans but he went with a simple white cotton button down shirt since the environmental controls kept the station at a warm and comfortable temperature and the ATU was designed to mimic the thermal properties of the clothing it imitated.

Harry turned into a small room about fifty metres from his rooms and let the door close behind him. The unfortunate side effect of the stations, rather unique, shielding was that it blocked most forms of matter-stream transportation like the Asgard beaming devices and the Alteran Ring Platforms that the Goa'uld used so much. It meant that not only did any visitors have to dock at the docking bays either from a Cruiser or a Gateship but using the beaming devices to get around the station was out of the question.

The Alterans had littered their facilities with small rooms that when activated could transport people or objects between themselves. It didn't work between facilities unless they were very close to each other but it made getting around the mile and a half long station slightly more bearable. He tapped the screen that displayed the research station's schematics and the door slide open behind him. It was an amazing piece of technology without the normal flash of white that blinded the Asgards or the slight disorientation that the Goa'uld and Jaffa experienced so very often.

Harry walked out of the 'closet' and came face to face with Vor and his team. They were all wearing what could be described as tactical waist coats except that the straps were thin and the items sitting in pouches almost completely hid it. Harry gave them all individual nods amused at the fact that the short Asgard race were the same height as his almost eleven year old body.

"We'll proceed in teams of three, scans only, nothing is to be touched without my express permission." Harry ordered before moving off towards the shut bulkhead door. He tapped the top crystal and the bulkhead slid seamlessly into the ceiling with no sign that it hadn't opened once in ten thousand years.

"Was there something in particular you wished to view?" Vor asked him as he started forwards down one of the four main corridors through the spire.

"There are many things that interest my curiosity but only two that I can justify taking the time to study with the Galaxy as it is. Most of the experiments, as you know, were started to satisfy the Alterans' curiosity." Harry told Vor and the other Asgard who he didn't recognise, he wasn't that good at recognising them all yet, only Thor and Vor in this party but Thor had left the Galaxy three weeks ago.

Harry left the main body of the Asgard Scientists far behind to start their scans and cataloguing of the experiments and whether they were worth continuing now or to be looked at later on, they walked for nearly half a mile before he came to a large blank space of wall before a single door. Harry knew that this was one of the experiments that he wanted to see since it, like the second one, was completely separated from the stations main systems power wise and computer wise. Even the environmental controls and life support was on a separate system.

Harry opened the door and walked in. Lights began to come alive as soon as his foot hit the floor and he got his first view of the experiment named Vortex Drive, or at least that was the best translation for it. The idea of instant matter transportation of high mass objects over large distances. The concept bewildered Harry as much as the mass of calculations that were in his mind that told him that Wormhole creation with Stargates was possible.

With this he could instantly transport the City-cruiser over any distance like passing it through a Stargate without the physical structure needing to be in place first. It was the only way that the one ship could protect the entire Galaxy from the Goa'uld. The only problem with it was the immense amount of energy that would be needed, far more than anything could produce, which is where the second experiment came in.

The room had two large sensor screens and a view port into another room with massive shielding around it. In the other room was a floating object that Harry had trouble describing. It looked like a miniature version of a ship with only the primary systems. A power module powered an engine which looked like a Hyperdrive engine but it was ten times more complicated and in the shape of a large sphere encased in a larger sphere that stood for the ship itself.

Harry knew from the records that they had successfully tested the device and made it jump from the Station to a waiting ship a light-year away. The stalling point had been the production of massive amounts of stable energy to power a ship sized device. The larger the device and the larger the power supply than the larger the item that could be transported and the further away it could travel.

"According to the database this one is in working order. Fully tested though its parameters far outdoes my mind." Harry gave the two Asgard a nervous grin. "It would require the second to become fully functional."

"As you have said before; 'it is easier said than done.'" Vor told him simply as they left the room for the second lab situated across the hall. The room was white with a score of consoles around the room. A small tunnel led forwards with a view screen on the opposite side that looked into a large hundred metre spherical chamber with an awe inspiring device in the centre. A two metre wide white sphere which was actually a massively complex web of energy absorbing systems.

Six conical spires reached out at 90 degree angles from each other from the sphere and into the chamber itself and these fed the white sphere the free-energy it needed so that it could be used as power. It worked on the same principle as the Energy Modules and the larger version that powered the _Constellation _as it collected the free energy from the area but whereas the Energy Modules and _Constellation _did so from an artificially created region of subspace this one took it from the whole of this Galaxy. An unlimited supply of energy in massive quantities, enough to power the City-Cruiser even with a Vortex Drive.

But there was always a problem with something that could solve all of Harry's current problems. The device, Arcturus as the Alterans had christened it, released randomised exotic particles that breached the containment shield. Before the Alterans had travelled to the Pegasus Galaxy the project had been suspended due to an accident which killed two of the scientists working on it. Harry thought that they might have restarted the experiment later but he doubted they would have been able to complete it. Every in the records had shown that the more they tried to compensate for the exotic particles the more random they became.

Harry didn't see an answer to the problem, they would need an intelligent shield that could alter itself without bounds. Not just artificial intelligence like his ATU but actually living. Even so, Harry felt drawn to it, like his instincts were forcing him to never forget either of the two projects.

Harry, Vor and the other Asgard; Vinch since Harry could pronounce his actual name, spent most of a day cycle working their way through the relevant experiment reports. Harry then spent a further week running over everything that made the Vortex Drive work whilst the Asgard team worked their way through the other experiments. Harry was sometimes distracted from his work to study different experiments with the Asgard since they had agreed to wait for his presence on some.

Harry knew he had more files to go through on the other experiments, ones that weren't already in place in the facility and he uploaded them to the computer on the Aevis so he could upload it to the _Constellation_ at a later date since uplinks to _Avertia_ were prevented to keep the experiments secret.

Harry left the Asgard to their work after several weeks of research and spent his time on _Avaria_ orbiting the closest planet. The City-Cruiser now preliminarily named _Astari _in the Alteran way of naming their ship designs after celestial bodies but stayed with the same letter as _Avaria, Avertia _and _Aevis _shared. There'd be no question they were all his.

He had painstakingly redesigned the interior of the ship to fit in to cavern like rooms for the Vortex Drive and the Arturus Project all the while telling Kel'ac that he was sticking with being optimistic. The Vortex Drive, through necessity, lay in the dead centre of the ship with equal mass in all directions. When it was used it would have to be adjusted depending on the altered mass of storage and personnel whenever it was charged. Between that cavern and the Hyperdrive and Sublight engines would sit the Arturus Project to power them all and if it worked it would cope easily enough with energy enough to spare to power ten Asgard ships to full power.

He'd also ordered the production of four Alteran defensive satellites to guard the solar system and commissioned the resources to lace both stations with extensive Drone Batteries and a network of exterior Energy Turrets. Harry hoped that he'd never again have to worry about protection for the two stations and the other ships under construction.

By the time Harry left for Earth again in the _Aevis_ the _Astari_ was beginning to take real shape. It was now in freefall about ten miles from _Avaria_ and the main structural supports were now complete. Work had begun on the forward interior bulkheads when his ship leapt into Hyperspace with him in the control seat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**In orbit around Abydos**

Harry had only just entered Hyperspace and decided to get some rest, helped along by Kel'ac's ultimate control of his body, when a message came through from the Asgard controlled Satellites that one of the target's he had set had entered a world that he had highlighted. Normally he kept an eye on certain people; the Goa'uld system lords, Skaara and Sha're among them, but it was only when they appeared on certain planets that he did anything about it. He couldn't go up against the System Lords after all. Kidnapping Amonet or Klorel would violate the Protected Planets treaty and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

In this case it announced that Sha're was on the planets surface. When he entered orbit he was greeted by his own scans that told him that the Ha'tak that he could see with the naked eye was in fact there and not an illusion. He grabbed his two joysticks and span the ship in a tight roll towards the planet as a bolt of high energy shot towards him at high speed. The blast ran down the side of the ship several hundred metres away and he was already raising the shields before the second could follow it, far away from him.

It did occur to him that he wasn't actually allowed to destroy the Ha'tak since it was in orbit around a Goa'uld planet, even deserted as it was, but they had fired first and without any prompting. He held off charging his weapons for a moment to hail the Ha'tak and the mothership ceased firing. Harry thought they might answer but instead they launched Death Gliders against him as well as bringing the Ha'tak out of orbit towards him.

A voice came over the speakers in an instant, a Jaffa. "Lower your shields immediately and prepare to be towed into the hanger. Resistance will be met with force." Harry chuckled, they thought he wanted to surrender.

'_How arrogant.' _Harry pointed out to his symbiote.

'_You're surprised?'_ Kel'ac laughed. '_My turn.'_

'_Why not?'_ Harry chuckled and relinquished control.

"**Kree Jaffa." **Kel'ac said politely. "**I am not here to fight or surrender. Leave me passage for my purpose and a conflict can be avoided."**

"Who are you?" The Jaffa seemed shocked, he hadn't recognised the _Aevis_ which wasn't surprising but he was more worried about the distorted voice.

"**I am Kel'ac of the Tok'ra. Who do you serve?"** Kel'ac told him simply.

There was a rather long pause before the voice came back. "My master matters not. Yield your ship and you will be unharmed." Kel'ac almost dropped control of Harry's body in shock. He'd given one of the Tok'ra passwords but it was obvious he still had to keep his cover. Harry took control to spare Kel'ac the internal conflict of firing against another Tok'ra.

"I do apologise but that is not going to happen." Harry armed the energy turrets and they deployed from the small wings. They fired with little complaint hitting and destroying two of the hovering Death Gliders. As Harry accelerated the ship he noticed in a small part of his mind that the Ha'tak was both keeping its distance and not firing. The Tok'ra spy was dawdling.

The _Aevis_ shot through between the last two Death Gliders before they could pick up enough speed and the turret energy tore through them both instantly. Harry fired two shots against the Ha'tak's shields, the first made the shields shudder and the second collapsed it completely.

'_That should be enough of a reason for him to retreat.'_ Harry pointed out even as he prepared to fire another shot making sure that wherever it hit wouldn't do any serious damage to risk the spy. Harry wasn't disappointed and even as he fired a single shot at the outer turrets of the ship. The shot faded away though as the Ha'tak vanished into Hyperspace. '_That might cause us some trouble with the System Lords.'_

'_You're right, it would've been better to leave no witnesses.' _Kel'ac agreed. '_But what is done is done. Take a look at the surface scans.'_

Harry turned his attention on the said scans and frowned. A group of humans was defending a small settlement with other humans inside. Teams of Jaffa were attacking but being held back and Harry wondered how the Abydonian's were managing to hold back such a tide of warriors. Harry shrugged and tilted the ship down towards the planet using the shields to allow for a steep entry and had one of the three Death Gliders flying air cover locked in to the weapons systems. Two swivel guns deployed from within the shields just under the nose of the ship right below him and they angled at the ship just as the shields stopped flaring with heat. Twin lances of purple energy shot from the guns.

They travelled so fast that they linked the _Aevis_ and the first Death Glider for an instant. They tore through the Death Glider firstly taking off one of the wings and then splitting the main manifold in two, front and back. The remains didn't explode but started to tumble out of the air like two tons of metal did when dropped from a high speed cargo plane.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Abydos**

"We've got two incoming, twelve o'clock, low altitude!" The sergeant called out. Jack winced as Sam hunkered down next to him taking pot shot over the ridge at the tides of Jaffa. They had come prepared for Jaffa but not for air attacks.

"I'm going do the sixty-cal!" Jack shouted as he tapped Sam on the shoulder. She glanced at the silent MALP mounted machine gun which had gone silent only five seconds before when its operator had taken an energy blast to the shoulder. "Where's the third?"

The sergeant met his eyes nervously and they both craned their necks in the fire fight to try to spot it. "Four o'clock, high!" The sergeant yelled as he spotted it lining up for a strafing run. Jack swore violently, they couldn't turn the sixty-cal on it since they'd be exposing their backs to the Jaffa. As they watched to see what it was doing a star appeared in the sky. "What the hell?" The sergeant swore.

Stars didn't appear in the day especially on Abydos with it's two suns. They were prevented from having to wonder though when a line of purple shot from the star and splintered the approaching Death Glider into three pieces. The metal lumps spiralled away to the side of the battle field.

"Colonel! The other two Gliders are pulling up!" Sam's voice reached his ears from where she had been watching the destruction of the first Death Glider in awe. Jack glanced at the two other ones to see that in fact they were pulling up, steeply in fact. Two orange balls of light flew rapidly over head and turned the closest into a fireball. Jack threw himself flat against the ground as thin purple lines of energy flashed over his head, four times a second at least hitting the ground around and through the Jaffa, stabbing holes in the ground and at least two dozen Jaffa. It was like watching a Phalanx Machine gun at work honing into separate targets in the same firing burst.

He rolled over just in time to see the most beautiful ship he had ever seen fly over head only twenty metres above them. He got a perfect view of the black profile of the obviously silver ship. A long needle thin nose with two guns firing purple lances of energy under it. Two swept back wings barely reaching more than a metre from its sides with a large turret on its belly. As it passed over he caught a glimpse of throbbing white engines around the cylindrical manifold. It rolled over as it flew to show a blackened cockpit like the Earth fighter jets and another turret on the top just behind the single-seat cockpit window. It pulled up, or down really since it was inverted and rocketed into the air after the last Death Glider which was now vertically above it. Six stabs of purple energy shot into the air and sliced the Death Glider into dozens of pieces.

"Who the hell is that!?" Jack gasped as the last Jaffa was finished off.

"It doesn't look Goa'uld, Sir." Sam said as she walked over to him watching the plane sweep across the sky in a lazy curve as it span over and towards the ground in a wide spiral.

"Hostile?" Jack asked as he fiddled with reloading his P-90 in preparation for an attack.

"I don't think so Sir." Sam told him, continuing after his irritated glance. "I mean, the Jaffa foot soldiers didn't pose a threat to it but it still killed half of them. I think it was protecting us."

"I hope you're right." Jack whispered before directing SG-3 to establish a sweep after any surviving Jaffa and then to set up a guard on the Stargate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry tilted the _Aevis_ as it spiralled slowly towards the ground so that he could see the small ants on the sand below him. A small tent was in the centre next to a fenced off area. The most interesting thing was the Tau'ri personnel that he had seen as he rolled over the fight to get a look at the opposing sides. Jack's astonished face had been as clear as crystal with the cockpit windows enhancement systems.

He slowly set the _Aevis _down on the sand and after allowing the sand to slip slightly he shut down the engines and pushed his chair away from the console. He pressed a drawer on the side and it slid open to reveal his TDS and ATU which he soon put on before punching up the storage supply to synthesise a flask of water which he clipped to his belt. Abydos was far to hot. He punched the release for the cockpit and stood in the clear space of decking between the joysticks and the seat. He boosted his jump with a burst of his Mage-trained magic and landed smoothly in front of a Colonel that he recognised.

His clothing, already that of the Tok'ra desert gear rippled slightly as it spread up the sides of his neck to cover his ears and then forwards to form a pair of sunglasses to block out the sun. He let Kel'ac take control to remind the Tau'ri of what he was and to remind the Colonel in front of him that he didn't appreciated their guns being pointed at him.

"**Greetings Earthling." **

'_You've been bonded to me for way too long! _Harry laughed in amusement.

'_You try being bonded to a ten year old and stay normal!'_ Kel'ac retorted without missing a bear of Colonel Makepeace's short but friendly response. "**Take me to your leader."**

"Oh dear god!" Harry tore control of his body back and ignored Kel'ac's mental laughing. "I think I need to let him out more. I think he's going a tad crazy."

Makepeace gave him a smirk before turning to face the tent. "SG-1 is in the ten but it's a rather solemn affair. Amonet was killed by Teal'c about five minutes ago, just before you appeared."

Harry winced but left the man to return to his duty as he slipped into the rather garish tent. Inside Amonet lay on the ground with bullet wounds in her chest. Daniel lay limply on the ground beside him obviously riddled with the effects of torture under a hand device though he was still conscious. Teal'c stood silently in the corner but looked up at him with sad eyes as his sunglasses retracted.

Sam and Jack were talking in the corner together about trying to move Daniel and Harry decided to interrupt them. "It seems I was a few minutes too late." Harry whispered as he knelt beside Daniel and turned him onto his back and away from his wife. "I'm sorry Daniel."

Daniel looked up at him but just shut his eyes briefly and looked back at his wife; the woman that had tried to help Harry after he had been tortured by Apophis. "Can't you do anything?" Sam asked quietly as Harry stood up.

Harry moved backwards away from the body and faced off with the two Air Force officers. He shook his head. "Not without the _Constellation's_ medical capabilities and even then it would be unlikely."

"Where is the _Constellation_?" Jack asked thinking of the fighter plane he'd seen take out three Death Gliders with ease. "What was that out there?"

"That is the _Aevis_, a small Hyperspace capable, one man space craft." Harry informed them. "I was in the _Aevis_ when the Asgard Satellites registered her presence here. I came as soon as I could but a run in with a Ha'tak in space delayed me."

"Delayed you?" Jack raised an eyebrow at him unbelievably.

"I shouldn't even have interfered in this. You were attacking a Goa'uld on a Goa'uld owned planet." Harry held up a hand to his stall Jack's argument over the term 'Goa'uld owned' and continued. "Luckily the commander of the Ha'tak is a Tok'ra and will down play it if he can and since Amonet was being hunted by the System Lords then they might let it slide."

"Where were you heading?" Sam asked after they helped escort Daniel and Sha're's body to the Abydonians and from there into the hands of SG-3 for the journey back through the Stargate.

"Earth actually." Harry saw no reason to lie. "I have some…personal…business to attend to there."

"With who?" Jack asked after a pregnant pause as Sam tried to signal for him not to ask. Harry tensed up realising that the business he had was ultimately to do with the people that had left him to be abused by his uncle. Harry just shook his head slowly before allowing his ATU to create a visor around his eyes. He said his farewells and leapt up into the _Aevis_ and into the pilot's seat. He brought the engines online with a deft flick on the console and waved cheekily as he lifted the ship off the ground and spun it to face north before closing the cockpit window. He shoved the ship forwards across the surface keeping slow so he could enter the necessary coordinates for a Hyperspace jump.

He graced Sam and Jack with a spectacle as a Hyperspace Window opened up within the planet's atmosphere and the _Aevis_ vanished into it with a whoosh of air.

As Harry pushed back his seat with an explosive sigh he allowed the tears flow down his cheeks that he and Kel'ac had kept hidden ever since he had seen Sha're's dead body.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth**

The _Aevis_ slipped through the atmosphere with barely a scruple, now that he had the time to enter properly use of anything but the cockpit shield wasn't necessary. The cloak was on though so that the humans would recognise his presence and he directed the ship down to Cheyenne Mountain without any trouble. He left it in an elusive hover above the mountain top so that it would move automatically if anything from a bird to a passenger jet came towards it.

He thanked himself for including an Asgard beaming device within the _Aevis_, the only Asgard technology in the ship, and used it to appear in the General's office not caring who he might be interrupting. As luck would have it only the General was there and he looked exhausted.

"I think you might be working a bit too hard." Harry announced as he helped himself to a chair.

"Harry, it's good to see you again." Hammond greeted. "Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter said you were on your way."

"How is Daniel?" Harry asked deciding not to play political games.

"He hasn't spoken a word since arriving back but we managed to get him out of the infirmary and into a private room half an hour ago. Colonel O'Neill is sitting with him at the moment." Hammond announced. "What can I do for you? I believe I owe you another favour after your timely arrival on Abydos."

"I would say it was timely, ten minutes earlier would have been better." Harry flinched at this admission but continued regardless. "I'm actually here to speak to you. Off the record."

General Hammond looked at him calculatingly for a moment before turning to the open door. "Sergeant, close the door and take a break." He ordered before turning back to Harry just as the door clicked shut. "What did you need to talk about?"

"I was wondering whether you looked any further into what we discussed the last time I was here." Harry asked.

"I mentioned the Mages to the President and he told me about the Wizarding World since he believed it in the SGC's best interest to know more about the Mages' powers." Hammond told him. "I've also spoken to a couple of my own men that have Wizarding families."

"That's what I wanted to hear." Harry told him before explaining his plan to attend one of the Wizards schools so that he could learn more about the way magic was used. After the explanation the General just sat in silence for a moment to digest it all before he spoke.

"I thought you were well trained in magic?"

"I am but I have memories of magic far more powerful that the Wizards on this world are capable but the Melatai Mages are not. They use a focus to guide their magic and to allow them to control more complicated spells." Harry explained his reasoning. "It isn't something that I should pass up so easily. I'm almost eleven and according to the Asgard that is the age that Wizarding children begin their training."

The General nodded in acceptance. "I think it best we keep this to myself and perhaps one other person I have in mind. I'll send a message to Lieutenant Simmons; I think he would be your best option as a contact to the Wizarding World in England."

Harry grinned at his luck. At least he wouldn't have to pretend to like the person nor would he have to trust somebody that he didn't know.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Graham Simmons' flat**

Graham lived in a nice apartment in Colorado Springs but Harry still felt rather self conscious sitting on the sofa in his living room with a living Witch sitting across the room from him. Especially one that he happened to remember vaguely from his earliest memories. With Kel'ac's help he had pulled the memory to the surface to be sure.

He nearly lost control of his powers and electrocuted the poor Witch when he realised what she was to him. He remembered staring up at her face on his first birthday as she accepted the role of his Godmother when he parents had asked her. He'd had to let Kel'ac take control of the discussion so that he didn't just glare at her and walk out.

"So, Kel." Minerva McGonnagal started after taking a sip from her tea cup. Harry tried to glare at her but Kel'ac kept firm control of his expression, he was used to pretending to be nice to people he didn't like. "Graham tells me that you've done some strange things when you didn't mean to."

Harry wanted to roll his eyes but Kel'ac answered politely anyway. "Yes ma'am, I once turned my teacher's apple rotten because Nick was sucking up to her." Harry mentally laughed at the story that they'd told the briefest version of to Graham before hand and could see Graham smirking slightly though his great-aunt didn't notice it. Harry had been pleased to find out that Graham's grandmother was a witch and Minerva McGonnagal's sister. She'd given birth to a non-magical son who after marrying a Muggle had given birth to Graham. Graham had been a star in the eyes of his grandmother and had had contact with the Hogwarts' deputy head many times in the past. As soon as he had heard that Harry wanted to go there he had gone along with the plan and told his great-aunt that he had gotten to know a little boy locally who had admitted to be able to do strange things.

Harry looked at the woman that was supposed to have taken him in and raised him in the event of his parent's death but for one reason or another had abandoned him with the Dursley's. He was glad that Kel'ac was in control since he didn't know if he wanted to cry or pull his Combat Staff from his TDS hidden in his pocket and impale her with it.

"I've spoken to the headmaster of Hogwarts and he has granted permission for you to attend on September First of this year as a first year." Minerva told him happily. "We'll put Graham down as your Next of Kin but since he wont easily be able to bring you to England nor get you the supplies you will need I will arrange for you to be picked up from Heathrow by our Gamekeeper on the twenty-first of August. He's taking another new student to collect his supplies then as well."

They talked for a time and Harry begrudgingly began to like the strict woman who was starting to treat his ten year old self almost as a family member. She saw it that Graham had adopted him or almost adopted him and that made Harry, or Kelvin as she knew him, her great-grandnephew, at least in her eyes. Harry wondered whether that treatment would survive into the school year.

Kel'ac expanded the lie by telling McGonnagal that he had grown up on the streets after being abandoned by his real parents and Graham had given him food after getting him out of some trouble a couple of years ago. By the time they parted he was down on the Hogwarts student list as Kelvin Simmons and was to fly to Heathrow to be collected by this other student and the Gamekeeper Hagrid to be taken somewhere to buy his Hogwarts supplies. When Harry asked how he was going to afford it he was told that orphaned students were given one hundred and fifty Galleons, Wizarding money, to tie them over in school uniforms, books, equipment and anything else he wanted to spend. His wand, when he got it, would be paid for by the Ministry of Magic.

Harry actually took control to say farewell and was polite about it, she didn't seem the type of person to ever break a promise and there must be some other reason that she hadn't taken him in like she had promised his parents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**_Constellation; _In orbit around Ne'tu**

Harry cursed his luck, he'd visited the Tok'ra homeworld in the _Aevis_ so that he could spend his eleventh birthday with the only family that he and Kel'ac knew only to find out that Selmak had been captured by Sokar for spying and was being held on Ne'tu, Sokar's prison world, and that Martouf had been dispatched to Earth to seek out Sam's help since they needed Jolinar's memories to find an escape but Anisen and Jolinar had disappeared.

Harry expected that they were hiding until the situation was over. The Tok'ra wouldn't allow Jolinar to keep the information to herself but Harry knew that she was in a lot of pain about her escape from Ne'tu. He and Kel'ac were both curious about what could be so bad but wouldn't ever ask her. Just like he didn't expect her to ask about his own bad childhood or his torture at the hands of Apophis.

Instead of trying to find her Harry had returned to _Avaria_ and used the _Constellation_ to travel to Ne'tu. He now sat in high orbit with the cloak running full power so that a Goa'uld Ha'tak would have to literally fly into the ship to find it. He was monitoring the surface from the control room and was intrigued to find that the missing Apophis, captured by Sokar, wasn't dead.

He hailed the closest Asgard Satellite but didn't have to wait for long before Thor's face appeared in the screen. "Greetings Harry."

"Thor." Harry nodded. "I believe we may have a situation. I am in orbit around Ne'tu because SG-1 and two members of the Tok'ra are being held captive there."

"We cannot interfere with captives of the Goa'uld, whether they are System Lords or not." Thor reminded him. Harry nodded to show that he had considered this. "What is the situation?"

"Sokar has almost one hundred Ha'tak on the surface of his homeworld alone." Harry told him bluntly as he glanced at the scan report on the screen beside Thor. "And that is just the ones that are operational enough to easily register on my scans. He will undoubtedly have more under construction. By the looks of it he is preparing them for an assault against the System Lords. While I don't mind the other System Lords being killed I don't think it will do our cause any good."

"That is understandable but we do not have the power available at this time to intervene." Thor told him regretfully. "Even if our destruction of Sokar's rebel fleet would be allowed under the treaty."

"I'm more concerned about Apophis though." Harry got a reaction this time even if it was only a blink. "Apophis is registering a Staff Weapon in his possession and only the Second-in-command of Ne'tu is allowed it. Apophis must be planning something and if he gets a hold of Sokar's fleet he will wipe the Tau'ri off the Galactic map."

Thor watched him in silence for a moment before disappearing from the screen. Harry spent the time to better look through the immediate scan reports. There was a Tel'tak hiding out in space out of the reach of Sokar's scans, though not Harry's, and Harry knew that there was a Jaffa and a symbiotic life on board. They were waiting for something but Harry didn't know what. Seeing nothing incriminating in the Tel'tak he turned his attention to the three human and two Tok'ra life signs under the surface of the planet.

He hated the fact that he couldn't just transport them out since he would be breaking the treaty in a way that the Goa'uld would know for sure that it had been either him or the Asgard that had been the perpetrators. The other problem was that even if he decided to break that particular part of the treaty he couldn't. There was so much tectonic activity, flammable or toxic gases and rock between him and the prisoners that the beaming technology would probably turn them into unattractive piles of goo.

Thor's appearance on the still open communication screen brought him out of his musings. "The Asgard High Council has decided that if the opportunity for a precise attack against Apophis is possible then it is to be taken as long as it is not obvious that you were involved. Sokar is not to be harmed since his downfall would put a fleet into the System Lords hands that would be too strong at this time."

"Sokar's fleet isn't powerful enough to counter the System Lords together but Apophis would wipe out the Tau'ri before they stopped him, treaty or not." Harry surmised. "We keep the fleet out of Apophis' hands as long as our involvement is not known and hope that Sokar and the System Lords destroy each other fighting between themselves."

Thor nodded to tell Harry that he had guessed correctly. "The System Lords would band together to fight off Sokar however Apophis still has tentative alliances with some of the other Goa'uld. They may decide to join him and that will give him the fleet he needs to defeat the System Lords." Thor pointed out. "Let things evolve for the time being but don't get involved unless the opportunity presents itself."

"Understood." Harry nodded even if he didn't like just sitting here. "I'll notify you of any changes."

Thor nodded slowly before he vanished from the screen and Harry was once again greeted with the unattractive view of Ne'tu's fires as he sat in the control chair and started tapping on the armrest impatiently.

Two more hours saw the Tel'tak coming up on the prison moon using the dark side of the moon to avoid detection from the planet but whoever was piloting it didn't know of Harry. In fact they passed the side of his ship with only twenty kilometres to spare. Whoever was piloting it was a decent pilot as he evaded the fire from Sokar's mother ship and the Death Gliders that it sent to attack the Tel'tak.

Harry wondered what it planned to do but his answer was provided for him when it launched a weapon from one of its escape pods which flung itself down towards the moon. Harry tracked it on his sensors as it entered the moon's unstable core and exploded. '_What the hell?'_ Harry asked his symbiote.

'_The Tok'ra have been known to take out target ships by exploding the core of a planet.'_ Kel'ac told him and Harry knew it was the truth. Harry thumbed the communication link from the gel-pad on the arm of the chair before standing. He was instantly greeted by Thor again.

"The Tok'ra have started a chain reaction within the moon's core. Time to detonation is twenty minutes. I believe they intend to take out Sokar while he is in orbit." Harry told him.

"As long as Apophis is taken out in the explosion also then our problem will solve itself." Thor said simply.

"I doubt it will be that simple." Harry pointed out.

"We cannot make a direct move against Apophis. It will be too obvious that we are concerned over this fleet. It may cause more problems than it would solve." Thor almost sighed if Asgard sighed.

"Understood." Harry terminated the connection in annoyance. He could fly the _Constellation _into the atmosphere removing that impediment, beam SG-1, Jacob and Martouf up and then detonate the planet with the main guns of the Cruiser and take them both out. Then it would be the simple task of taking up orbit around the homeworld and destroying the Ha'tak fleet while it sat on the surface. End of the problem. Harry hated politics.

He was drawn from his musings as the shields began to activate. Harry stopped it knowing that it would only alert Sokar as to his presence before he found out why they had gone onto automatic. Two energy blasts had impacted the hull only two seconds ago. Harry jumped to the viewing window in front of him and peered out. The Tel'tak cargo ship was running towards him with two Death Gliders behind him.

Harry frowned as two more energy blasts impacted the hull with not effect. The metal of the hull was a more advanced metal than the Goa'uld Ha'taks and specifically designed to spread the shock of energy blasts across its surface. The Tel'tak twisted its flight before spinning up every so slight. Harry winced at how close he came to the hull having obviously seen the energy blasts hit the solid ship. The first Death Glider wasn't so observant and followed the Tel'tak lazily not knowing what was in front of him. It skipped across the top of the Starboard front ski and barrelled straight into the side of the ship.

The explosion was enough to rock the ship and Harry knew he'd have a scratch on the hull but the internal sensors were already scanning the structural integrity of the section of hull to ensure there wasn't any proper damage. The second Death Glider pulled up to escape whatever its partner had impacted and honed in on the Tel'tak again which was bringing it's attacker back around to the _Constellation_. Harry glanced at Sokar's mother ship which hadn't reacted in anyway and figured that they were more concerned over working out what the Tel'tak had done to the planet more than the fate of said Tel'tak.

Harry activated a single Drone weapon from the control chair and directed it to launch as soon as the Death Glider was within ten miles. He didn't want the weapon to be visible for any longer or the mothership might sense it. The Tel'tak managed to dodge the ship though he clipped the edge with one of his side fins. The Death Glider dodged successfully and two of his energy blast impacted the Tel'tak without damage. Harry released the Drone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Tel'tak**

Teal'c was a skilled pilot, it was that, along with Bra'tak's training, that he was chosen as First Prime of Apophis. Dodging invisible objects while being attacked by a Death Glider was pushing his abilities to the extreme. All he knew was that whatever was under there had taken several Energy Blasts, which was how he had noticed it, without taking any serious damage not to mention being struck head on by a Death Glider.

Teal'c memorised where it was before swinging back hoping to use the same ploy against his second pursuer. He clipped the side fin slightly on the hull of the object but recovered without serious damage but his slight tap had warned the Death Glider and it swooped clear of the cloaked object and fired into him as he tried to shake it off.

"**Watch out!" **His Tok'ra partner yelled as a bright golden sphere shot out in front of them appearing from where Teal'c guessed the cloaked ship was. It shot up before curving around and passed his own ship leaving a streak of gold behind it. Teal'c dodged regardless and just caught a glimpse of an exploding Death Glider as the golden sphere exploded against it. "**I have never seen the like!"**

"Neither have I." Teal'c muttered before putting as much space between himself and the cloaked ship as he could. It might have helped him out but he didn't know who it was and he hadn't lived for so long by taking such risks.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Constellation**_

Harry watched as the Tel'tak broke off after the other Death Glider's destruction and head off for the far side of the moon so that it was hidden from both Sokar's mothership and the _Constellation_ obviously not realising that Harry's sensors could easily detect it from across the moons mass.

Harry fell back into the control chair in extreme boredom not five minutes later annoyed that there was so little he could do. He felt like a spectator and neither he nor Kel'ac appreciated it.

As the minutes ticked passed Harry became more and more anxious until the twenty minutes ran dry and Harry burst into motion. He pulled the shield up to full power, diverted every ounce of his Hyperdrive generator to boost the shields and structural supports and moved around to get a view of Sokar's ship.

The Tel'tak from earlier exploded from the far side of the moon just as a Ring Transport took place. It intercepted it half way with an impressive piece of flying before accelerating away. Sokar's mothership wasn't slow though as two of its energy blasts destroyed the cargo ships shields and Hyperdrive capabilities. It dodged the last two blasts just as the moon exploded outwards.

Harry powered his engines and changed vectors to close with the Tel'tak who, according to the scans, was holding all of the people he wanted to save off of this rock. The shockwave hit Sokar's mothership first and there was no question that anyone in it had died. The shockwave split it in two and it soon exploded in a ball of flames that was quickly extinguished as the oxygen ran out. The Tel'tak was hit next but it had lost most of its force and just sent the cargo ship into a spin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Tel'tak**

"Sir! We've got a problem." Sam cried from the ground beside her father in the cargo room of the cargo ship.

"You don't think!" Jack shouted over the hissing sound that was almost too loud to speak over. "What is that Teal'c?"

"We are losing atmosphere, Colonel O'Neil!" Teal'c told him loudly.

"We don't have any escape pods." Sam pointed out.

"Not that there is anywhere to go even if we had any." Daniel added with a sad little smile.

"We've lost sub-light engines!" Aldwin told them.

"Now what?" Jack asked. "Can we use the Rings?"

"We are too far from the surface." Aldwin told him. The ship beeped at them. "We're being hailed, audio only."

"**Which God do you serve?"** The distorted voice echoed through the room and all three Tok'ra in the ship tensed up.

Aldwin hesitated from pressing the return link. Martouf ran forwards into the control room to join them. "We don't have a choice, we're only five minutes away from suffocating."

Aldwin pressed it. "**We serve no Goa'uld."**

"**About time!"** The other person snapped back. "**We thought you were just going to let yourselves suffocate. Hands off the controls."**

"What Goa'uld speaks like that?" Jack asked.

"It's a Tok'ra." Martouf told them. "He used the Tok'ra password."

The ship began to vibrate strangely as if they were on earth and a large passenger jet was flying passed them. Suddenly the front window showed a large bright rectangle that grew in size like a door opening. "A ship!" Sam gasped. "A cloaking device."

"Kel'ac and Harry?" Martouf realised but still asked the question. The Tel'tak jerked and began lowering towards the hard metal deck of the docking bay and the large bay doors slide shut again far above them. "The docking bay is pressurised. We can leave."

They strolled out of the ship and looked around the bay. It was two levels with what seemed to be shelving around the edges though they were empty except for two of the Gateships that SG-1 had seen previously and the _Aevis_ which sat peacefully off to one side. Also two of the large robot battledrones that they had come across on Harry's world stood at the far side of the hanger. They weren't given much of a chance to do anything about their situation before a small green light came to hover in front of them. It skimmed firstly over Teal'c before moving off to scan Jack, Sam, Daniel, Aldwin, and Martouf before scanning Jacob in more depth. A bright white light enveloped Jacob leaving Sam and Martouf to stagger as his wait suddenly vanished from between them.

"Hey!" Jack yelled but his voice just echoed back at them. The small door to the hanger slide open. "I think we need to go that way."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Medical Bay; _Constellation_**

Harry caught Jacob effortlessly with his Mage powers as the white light faded and the man sagged. He looked awful after several weeks of torture. Harry vaguely wondered if this was what he had looked like after Apophis had been done with him but then figured that any torture on a child looked far worse than on an adult. No wonder why SG-1 had been so shocked the first time they had met.

Harry lowered him on the table before activating the automated healing systems. A cocoon slid over the man who just grinned up at him weakly before succumbing to the new pain relief lasers working on his nervous system.

Harry paid attention to the medical reports coming from the machine by reading the display while his mind was away opening and shutting doors to lead the others up through the large ship to his position. They'd all need treatment for heat exhaustion, dehydration and neurological damage from torture and that was just Harry's guess. It took them ten minutes to walk there but Harry needed the time to monitor Jacob's treatment before he had their distraction.

He opened the door for them just as he had opened and closed a score of other doors across the ship. They walked in confidently but Harry ignored them for a few moments so that he could check on Jacob one last time. Harry turned to look at them with a patronising smirk.

"And what were you planning to do _after_ destroying the moon?" Harry raised an eyebrow at them in amusement as they looked rather flustered.

"It was the Tok'ra's idea." Jack glared at Aldwin.

"Leave him alone Jack." Harry defended his friend. "If myself and the Asgard could have gotten away with it we would have done the exact same thing."

The others gapped at him. "You would have killed us all?" Sam frowned disbelievingly.

"Of course not!" Harry told her as he forced her up onto one of the beds. He motioned for the others to do the same before tapping on the main control console. Green lights swung down from the ceiling and began scanning every inch of them. "I would have waited for you to find a way to escape and then made the explosion look natural. I just would have made sure that Apophis was taken out in the process."

"What!?" Martouf gasped. "He's still alive?"

Harry nodded before forcing his Tok'ra brother back onto his back and activated the bed's automatic toxin removers to remove the hallucinogens still in their systems while other systems healed their cuts and bruises. Needles attached to their wrists to pump water directly into their veins as well as other supplements to help the healing process. "He was onboard Sokar's mothership but he used the Rings to escape to the planet just prior to the explosion."

"Sokar's fleet?" Jacob's dull groan alerted him to the fact that the old Tok'ra's healing was complete even if he still felt lousy. The others tried to rearrange themselves to see the man from under their cocoons as Harry walked over to the man.

"Is that what you needed to tell the Tok'ra High Council?" Harry asked. It was the only reason they had sent a rescue party after all.

His eyes flashed as Selmak took control and he nodded. "**What are you doing here?"**

Harry let Kel'ac take control at his request. "**It's Harry's birthday so I made him travel to the Tok'ra base so that we could spend it amongst family only to find out that you were a captive of Sokar, Jolinar had gone missing and Martouf had involved the Tau'ri in an idiotic rescue plan."**

"It would have worked perfectly if it hadn't been for Apophis." Martouf defended.

"**We could have told you he was there if you had thought to ask!" **Kel'ac retorted. "**Now Sokar's fleet is under Apophis' control and that is far worse."**

"How is that worse?" Jack argued, to him one Goa'uld was as bad as another.

"**Sokar had no alliances amongst the Goa'uld. They would have all teamed up and decimated both their fleets to destroy Sokar." **Kel'ac rounded on him. "**Whereas the System Lords don't like Apophis that doesn't mean that one or two wont team up with him to over through the System Lords collective."**

Harry wretched control from Kel'ac before he lost control of their magic and he visibly sagged. "So much for my first birthday." He grinned sarcastically before recalling the cocoons so that they could all sit up.

"Your first birthday?" Sam asked with a frown.

"The Melatai do not celebrate birthday as such and my birthdays on Earth were not altogether pleasant. They were a day to be dreaded." Harry told them with a bout of honesty over his previous life. Sam was about to argue when a loud alarm began ringing through the air. A harsh siren type effect with two tones. Harry silenced it with a flick of his mind before leaning against Selmak's bed to allow him some stability while he listened to the report the _Constellation's_ computer was offering.

He swore loudly in Alteran making the others all jump before he transported them all up to the control room. They all fell onto the ground except for Teal'c who managed to catch himself on the Engineering console as they found themselves going from sitting to standing. Harry dropped loosely into the control chair and began manipulating the gel-pad armrest without activating the whole chair.

"Apophis didn't waste any time." Harry told them as he brought up a sensor reading for the planet. On it no fewer than twenty Ha'tak's could be seen rising rapidly from the planet's surface. He magnified the other display to show that they were joining up in orbit. An impressive sight. "Time to leave I think."

"Leave?" Jack frowned. "I thought this ship was powerful."

Harry glared at the man half-heartedly. "I'm not a fool, Jack. The _Constellation's_ shields cant hold out against concentrated fire from more than ten Ha'taks."

Harry jumped up from his seat and went to the Navigation and piloting console to enter a course back to the Tok'ra homeworld and from there to the Tau'ri. He showed his guests to rooms so that they could rest before returning to the control room to contact the Asgard High Council personally to deliver the bad news even though they probably already knew. An exploding moon was kind of obvious on their sensor scans.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter

A/N; Next chapter is the Wizarding World for all those anxious readers who have moaned about it. wink


	26. Into a Life of Magic

Fighting the Gods

A/N: Before anyone can comment I am introducing Ryver Potter (spoken like driver but without the 'D') partly because I like that name but mainly because having Harry think about himself as Harry while looking at Harry and addressing said Harry as Harry is really confusing (see what I mean) whether to you readers but also to me. So everyone meet Ryver, Ryver meet everyone.

Chapter 26; Into a life of Magic

****

Heathrow Airport

Harry was starting to feel like somebody with Multi-personality disorder. It was a disease he had witnessed amongst the Melatai and a rare result of the war. He had so many names that he thought it was only tempting fate that he'd use the wrong one somewhere and it would get him into trouble. There was Harry, the Tok'ra host and Ambassador to the Tau'ri and member of the Great Races and their treaty with the Goa'uld system lords. Then there was Kel'ac, member of the Tok'ra, Mage of the Melatai - though that was really both of them, and finally Kelvin Simmons, abandoned child from America and first year student of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

And that wasn't even counting Harry Potter, the name he was born to but that now belonged to his clone who was just as real as himself. Either way it was Kelvin Simmons who stood with a bag of clothing over his back. He wasn't going to risk carrying anything Alteran with him since it was just asking to be noticed but he had set the Aevis to follow his position on the sensors and await his orders. He'd fashioned a muggle pen with a small implant that he could trigger that would send to him his TDS and with that all of his little gadgets.

Harry was glancing around the group of people standing just outside of the arrivals gate in Terminal Two for this Groundskeeper who should be holding his plaque and was rather shocked when a two and a half metre tall, he hesitated to use the term, human was seen pushing through the crowd waving a sheet of cardboard over his head which Harry could just about make out said Simmons on it. He made his way over and called out to get the man's attention.

"Hagrid?" Harry asked and was sorely tempted to hit the man to get his attention. "Hello?" The man was still staring over his head at those coming out of the arrivals door.

"Hagrid!" Another voice made Hagrid jump around and face off to Harry's right where a boy just shorter than Harry stood.

"What is it, 'arry?" Hagrid asked.

This 'arry just pointed in Harry's direction and Hagrid looked to Harry for the first time.

"Blimy, didn't see ya there." Hagrid apologised. "You Kelvin Simmons?"

"That would be me." Harry nodded as he shifted his bag further up on his shoulder. "You must be Hagrid?"

"That's me!" Hagrid told him before taking Harry's hand and shaking it firmly. "This 'ere's Harry Potter."

"I've already told you to call me Ryver, Hagrid. Nice to meet you, Kelvin." His clone told him. Harry couldn't help but stare at his copy. Apart from the scar on his forehead and rather more unruly hair on his head. Harry was glad that years in space and in artificial environments had changed his features so much. That and his extensive training had left it's mark though it was mainly physical it was more in his confidence. Harry, looking at his clone, didn't know what to feel. He felt that he should be his brother but he also felt that he had betrayed him somehow. He hadn't had such a dangerous life but maybe if Harry had found him sooner he could have taken him with him and given him a more interesting life than at an orphanage. "You ok, Kelvin?"

Harry jolted back to reality and nodded with a smile. "Eh…sorry. Just thinking and you can call me Kel, I don't really like Kelvin. It's nice to meet you too…uh…Ryver. That's an unusual name. Didn't Hagrid call you Harry?"

"Uh, yeah. I haven't used Harry in years ever since my friend at home started calling my Ryver. I don't really answer to Harry anymore." Ryver told him and Harry felt himself smiling slightly as his personality disorder settled into a more normal level.

"Right then, let's get a move on." Hagrid announced before heading off through the crowd giving Ryver and Harry a path to follow before the crowd could close back in.

"Where are we going, Hagrid?" Ryver asked.

"To London, of course." Hagrid answered without glancing back at the two jogging children. Harry laughed to his clone in amusement and his clone laughed too.

"I meant how are we getting there!" Ryver asked again.

"The tube trains!" Hagrid sounded gleeful. "Professor Dumbledore gave us some Muggle money to use remember, 'arry?"

"Ryver." The british boy corrected with a sigh.

"Muggle money?" Harry asked his clone in confusion.

"Not a clue." His clone shook his head and spoke with a mutter.

They followed Hagrid down the escalators to the Heathrow Express that led to the London tube network and Hagrid stopped at a kiosk and started playing with the money. "Maybe we should do that, Hagrid." Ryver offered while eyeing the man's distrust of the bank notes.

"Don't look at me, I'm American." Harry pointed out, in all honesty he didn't want his clone to realise that he had never used money before.

"Look, give that here, Hagrid. Where are we going?" Ryver took the bundle of money from Hagrid.

"King's Cross." Hagrid told them.

"Three to King's Cross, please." Ryver turned to the man in the kiosk and soon had paid for the three of them. He stared at the money for moment before eyeing his own bag dubiously.

"Why don't I put that in my jacket?" Harry offered and accepted the money without comment and slipped it into the inside pocket of his leather jacket that Graham had brought him as a good luck gift and that he admitted he really liked. They paused at a map to find out their route before finding their platform. They only had to wait for a few minutes but eventually they piled in. Hagrid eyed the seat dubiously before sitting on them.

Harry raised an eyebrow at his clone at the ominous creak from the chairs before sitting himself down opposite the man. The other eleven year old sat next to him.

"So you said you were American, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Harry nodded to his clone. "I take it you're British?"

"Yeah lived down in Cornwall for the last four years but I lived up here beyond that." They talked together for the duration of the four train rides but they never touched on anything serious since Harry didn't want to pry and Ryver obviously didn't want to do the same or go into his own past. Mostly they talked about the fact that neither of them really had a clue about this Wizarding World or for that matter why Hagrid looked like a half giant. "Maybe he is." Ryver had commented.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

An hour later

By the time they got off of the train Harry's voice was feeling rather scratchy from all the talking but he no longer thought of his Clone as his Clone, he was more Harry Potter than he was even if he preferred to be called Ryver. Harry wasn't really Harry Potter anymore.

Hagrid disappeared into a rather decrepit looking pub about two hundred metres from the train station and the two friends followed as they walked into a rather dingy pub with a dozen or so patrons that looked like something out of a bad movie. They all wore robes of assorted colour and condition.

__

"Definitely Wizards and Witches then. They look just like your parents in our memories." Kel'ac pointed out helpfully.

__

"Yeah, but look at this place, it looks like it's about to fall apart. Imagine if I let Avaria look like this!" Harry frowned.

"A drink Hagrid?" A stooped man from behind the counter asked their guide.

"Not today, Tom. I'm on official Hogwarts duty." Hagrid puffed up. "Here to escort Mr. Potter to get his school supplies."

"What am I? A power conduit?" Harry asked rather too loudly since Ryver heard him.

"What's a power conduit?" Ryver asked with a frown.

"Ignore me, I've watched too many sci-fi films." Harry told him to cover up his use of a Melatai phrase.

__

"Or lived them." Kel'ac laughed.

__

"You're not helping." Harry growled mentally as he was shoved into a wall by an over zealous Wizard that wanted to meet his clone. He had to force himself not to attack the man since without his technology all he could do was show his Mage or Ascended powers and neither would be looked on kindly here.

__

"Well if you power a Plasma Ball and kill one they might all just faint." Kel'ac laughed proving that Harry hadn't thought the previous thought silently.

Harry made his way to the back door passing Hagrid on the way who was trying to free Ryver from the mass of people. They eventually managed to meet up in the alley behind the building and Harry noted the lack of anything but brick walls and dustbins. There wasn't any technology of any kind in this area for him to sense and it irritated him after so long onboard spaceships where everything called out to him. Here it was unnaturally silent.

"You going to get that a lot?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" Ryver told him with a confused look. "What was that about?"

"Anyone that sees that scar of yours is going to react like that, 'arry…uh…Ryver." Harry didn't miss the fact that Hagrid had dodged the question. Ryver reached up to flatten his hair over his scar. Harry took pity on him and reached into his bag and pulled out a baseball cap that was brand new. He tossed it to Ryver with a raised eyebrow.

Ryver frowned at the new state of the cap but grinned at Harry all the same as he tugged it over his head and more importantly his scar. "That rather suits you, Ryver. Keep it. I've got another."

"You sure?" Ryver asked him.

"Sure." Harry nodded. "Now where to Hagrid?"

Instead of answering Hagrid pulled out a previously unseen pink umbrella and tapped three of the stones on the wall. Harry memorised them and watched as the bricks folded backwards into the wall to reveal an archway onto a long paved street milling with people. An unnaturally bright sun shone down on the street bathing it in a warm glow. "Welcome to Diagon Alley."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Two hours later

After hours of trekking through the shops and after a run in with another eleven year old that had insulted Harry as soon as he had found at that he was 'Muggle-born', Harry was extremely bored and rather tired. He'd been on a night-cycle on board the _Constellation_ before using the _Aevis_ to travel to Earth and unfortunately that had coincided with the arrival of night here. He'd then not been able to sleep on the ridiculously slow transports that the Tau'ri called Jets and was now living out another day in England. He was glad that he had Kel'ac to suppress his urges to sleep so that they wouldn't get what Graham had called Jet Lag.

Ryver had gotten himself a messenger owl with his money from his Wizarding Vault and even though he'd offered Harry something he had refused. In honesty Harry couldn't afford to have a pet on Earth since he didn't know what sort of times he'd be leaving or for how long each trip would be.

There last stop of the day was Ollivander's Wands and this was what Harry wanted to see the most, the chance of getting one of the focus' for study would make this excursion worth while. As they walked in they were greeted by an empty shop and after a while Hagrid sat on a small chair by the window to wait. Harry wandered off to look at the small boxes staked on the walls and was the only one that didn't jump when an old man greeted Ryver from the shadows behind the counter. Harry's ascended senses had noticed the man as soon as he had come through a hidden doorway there.

Harry felt something strange reach out from the old man that reminded him of his magic and as it searched over Ryver's own magic, Harry got worried. _"Kel'ac, can you completely suppress my ascended powers and replace the voids with my Mage ones?"_

He didn't really need to say the whole thing since as soon as he had felt the magic, his symbiote had deduced the same thing. Instantly Kel'ac began locking away every part of his ascended powers and pushing his Mage powers to the fore. Harry glanced down at his hand when he noticed it was tingling and saw a white glow surrounding it. He frowned before concentrating on helping Kel'ac suppress the powers which obviously didn't like being hidden away and eventually the glow faded just as Ollivander turned his attention to him.

Harry felt magic sweep over him and brush against his Mage powers before withdrawing. Harry realised that in his struggle to change his powers he had completely missed a whole twenty minutes of their time and Ryver's wand selection. He'd have to be more careful in future.

They spent another twenty minutes searching for a wand for Harry and all the while Ollivander was growing more excited as Ryver and Harry grew more impatient. Finally the old man came out of the back holding a rather dusty box. He pulled out the wand and handed it to Kel who took it and as soon as his fingers closed around it he felt a wave of warmth spread through him and a rather shocked cry from Kel'ac.

__

"It's drawing on your Mage powers and _Ascended Powers!"_ Kel'ac told him in awe and Harry smiled.

"I've been wondering about that wand." Ollivander told him. "In all my years it hasn't even made a partial reaction to any Wizard or Witch. One of my predecessors made it and if he even knew what was inside it he didn't write it anywhere. The wood is Lignum Vitae, ten inches but the core is unknown."

Harry made a mental note to scan it on the Constellation the next time he was there. They paid for their wands and left the shop. Harry tucked his wand into his jacket pocket for safe keeping and lugged his shopping down the street wishing all the time for his TDS so he could just stick this all away. _"I wouldn't be too sure of that, we don't know how this magical stuff will react to deatomisation and reconstitution."_ Kel'ac pointed out as Harry broadcast his thoughts again.

__

"Good point, I'll have to sample it with something I don't mind losing, better check that with beaming technology as well. Hell with any type of transport. No wonder these Wizard's are so technologically backwards." Harry laughed out loud.

"You ok?" Ryver asked him in concern, "You were a complete blank back there for a while."

"Was I?" Harry feigned ignorance to his twenty minute struggle with his magic and powers. "Sorry, just trying to sort all of this out. I didn't have a home a month ago and now I'm on the other side of the planet with bags full of magical things and a wand to go with it. It's rather overwhelming."

"Tell me about it? At least nobodies staring at you!" Ryver sighed and Harry took pity on him.

"Want me to do something utterly ridiculous to draw the attention away?" Harry offered.

Ryver laughed weakly. "Nah, sorry, it wouldn't be that bad if I knew what they were all staring at me for but Hagrid keeps avoiding the question."

"I noticed." Harry told him. "How about once we're along we look through some of this library of books and see if they've got anything useful in them?"

"You're going to help?" Ryver asked in astonishment.

"Of course." Harry looked offended. "You're the only person I know in three thousand miles. You think I want you to be miserable?" Harry left out the other reason he didn't want Ryver to be miserable since he felt that it was entirely his own fault.

"Thanks." Ryver smiled.

Harry nudged him with a bag laden hand just as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron again. "No problem. Just remember me when you suddenly _want_ to be rich and famous."

This did make Ryver laugh and Harry felt his own smile spread. In that moment he decided that someday he'd show Ryver what the Galaxy really had to offer. A future so far beyond these Wizards and Witches and their magic.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Leaky Cauldron; 1st September…just

"Can you still not sleep?" Ryver asked Harry with a rather explosive sigh.

Harry almost rolled his eyes, he would easily be able to fall asleep if it wasn't for the fact that he knew that Ryver wanted to talk but couldn't start and with his sympathy for his clone that should have had a better life Harry couldn't stand by and leave him to stew in his own pain.

They'd become fast friends and Harry had almost been able to forget that Ryver was his clone and was in fact just another human Wizard. They'd discovered that Ryver's parents, for with Kel'ac memories Harry didn't view James and Lily as his parents that much any more, had been murdered by a powerful Wizard called He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and that after a strange magical accident the murderer had been killed. That unfortunately Harry _could _remember until the point where the curse actually struck him which told neither he nor Kel'ac anything useful though he made no mention this to Ryver.

Ryver had told him about his few memories with the Dursleys and about that fateful holiday to Cornwall when Ryver had woken up on his own on a beach with no recollection than speaking to a snake named Kel'ac. He said that he'd dropped that part of the story after people at the orphanage had treated him as insane. Harry and Kel'ac were rather concerned that Ryver could remember that much but it was just lucky that he didn't remember everything.

Supposedly, Ryver had found his way to the nearest town and after nobody tried to claim him he was taken to the nearest orphanage where he'd lived alone for the last four years with his best friend Michael who had dubbed him Ryver from a fantasy story about heros and evil men that the two had created together. Harry had smiled at the fact that Ryver had had one thing that he didn't, a friend his own age. He told a rather delightful story about locking all of the doors in the orphanage one day after trying to run from the orphanage's bully. He'd hidden in a closet and wished that the door lock wasn't broken and the next thing he knew it was working and not only that, it had locked. It was only later that he realised that every door across the building had locked too, even the ones without locks.

Harry had asked why, if he could remember his name, they couldn't find god parents for him to go to and according to Ryver there were no records with his name on and the authorities had decided that he had bumped his head and come up with the name along with the story about a talking snake called Kel'ac. The tale went on to tell him that a professor called Professor Sprout had been sent to the orphanage on his birthday to talk to the matron about his coming to the school and since his parents had paid for it when he was born, the matron couldn't really stop him.

Harry could see that the one thing that Ryver missed from the orphanage was his friend Michael but Harry knew that somebody with Ryver's fame would easily make friends though he'd have to be careful that they actually wanted to be friends and not just be in the spot light. Harry decided to try to help him with that, having Kel'ac memories and indeed the Tok'ra spy himself made it rather easy to determine peoples intentions.

Harry in turn told him a rather basic version of his homelessness in Colorado Springs and that his parents had abandoned him there when he was seven after they'd found out about that strange things happened around him. He'd lived on his own for three years before meeting Graham Simmons who had become a friend to him and had put him in contact with Professor McGonagall so he could come to Hogwarts. Technically it was close to the truth, he _had_ been abandoned by his relatives at seven and then lived on his own, albeit during training on another planet and then in a space cruiser and he _had_ met Graham about a year ago.

"No, I can't." Harry told Ryver returning to the matter at hand before rolling over to face him. "What time is it?"

"Nearly two I think." Ryver told him from the darkness on the other bed.

"Why can't you sleep?" Harry finally asked after another five minutes of silence.

"I'm worried about tomorrow." Ryver told him honestly.

__

"Finally!" Kel'ac rejoiced.

__

"Be quiet Kel'ac, it's not his fault he's scared of opening up to people." Harry admonished his symbiote before swinging his feet over the edge of the bed. The magic in the room made it slightly chilly against his bare skin especially after years of artificial environment but he coped. One of the advantages of being blended with Kel'ac, he wasn't bothered by the cold as much. "Why are you worried?"

"You read what's in those books about me!" Ryver propped himself up on his elbows and Harry could tell just how much Ryver had been wriggling around uncomfortably by the fact that his duvet only fell down to just under his ribs. Harry was once again shocked by how skinny the boy was. With Kel'ac monitoring his every consumption and bringing his body to the peak of it's efficiency his muscle tone and form differed greatly from Ryver. Whereas you could make out the defined muscles in Harry's chest and abdomen, Ryver's ribs were clearly visible and his arms weaker than Harry's, though it was obvious that Ryver hadn't completely abandoned exercise. "How am I supposed to live up to that?"

"Why would you want to?" Harry asked him. Ryver flopped backwards and stared up at the ceiling. Harry grudgingly got out of the bed and crossed the two metres before sitting at Ryver's side. "If I've learnt anything in my years it's to never try to live up to people's expectations. They've written all this about you, that you some powerful god in a child's body who will save them all one day from some unknown threat but they don't even know that you were neglected by your own blood, abandoned in the middle of nowhere and raised in an orphanage with barely enough to keep you going. If anything they have a lot to live up to especially since nobody decided to find you in all these years. If you're so important to their survival then they are the ones failing to do what they are supposed to."

"So you think I should just ignore them?" Ryver turned his eyes and met Harry's identical ones.

"I think that you should do exactly that. That's what I plan on doing, living for myself and only myself." Harry admitted. "If they want more from me then they'll just have to wait in vain."

"But all those books seemed to think that I was destined for some great task that only I can do!" Ryver told him before rubbing his forehead with his hands. Harry reached out and firmly gripped Ryver's hands in his own.

"Screw that!" Harry told him using a term he had hear Graham use several times. Jack's normal choice of curse words weren't really suitable for eleven year olds. "I don't even believe in destiny. They'll only claim it is your destiny if they are too scared to do it themselves and if they are ready to dump all of that on you then they deserve everything that is coming to them."

"Yeah, you're right." Ryver twisted his own hand to grip Harry's hand in return as he smiled properly for the first time since reading their history books.

"If you ever think you're in over you head though you can always come to me." Harry told him in a subtle suggestion that he'd bail Ryver out if it came to it even if he had to use the _Aevis, Constellation_ or even the _Astari_ to do it. "No matter what you can always come talk to me."

"You sure?" Ryver asked. "I mean this is my problem."

"Sod that." Harry laughed remembering one of Jack's phrases that weren't too bad. He thought it had to do with being polite to Chronos back in the negotiations. "You're the first friend my age I've had for years. I want to be there to help you!"

"Thanks. What if we're in different houses?" Ryver frowned.

"I don't care about houses, I'm American, I'll be on my own anyway." Harry laughed before letting go of Ryver's hand knocking out his other elbow making him fall back onto the pillow and then swatted him on the chest. "Get some sleep already, you're knackering me out and I want to be in tip top shape tomorrow so that I can glare at all the gits on the train!"

Ryver laughed but it was only another few minutes before Harry heard his breathing even out and he let Kel'ac slow his body to enter sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

King's Cross

"You'd think that Hagrid or Tom would have told us how to get onto the platform would you?" Harry muttered just loud enough for Ryver to hear. Ryver chuckled lightly but he was obviously still nervous. Harry gripped the shorter boy's shoulder gently to calm him before letting go so he could push his trolley that held his trunk. Ryver pushed a similar one with an identical trunk but also a cage perched on top with his snowy owl, Hedwig. She was very possessive over Ryver and had bitten Tom twice in the last week though she seemed to love Harry without a care in the world.

"So how do we get in?" Ryver asked again as they reached platforms nine and ten.

"Well, logically nine and three-quarters would sit between platforms nine and ten." Harry muttered. "Then again this is the Wizarding World and for all we know you have to use that toilet over the to gain entry."

"You don't actually think…" Ryver trailed off as he eyed the toilet in question before starting to laugh. "I could just imagine that Malfoy kid going into a stall there with his nose halfway to the ceiling in disgust. Harry had to laugh at this as well but he stopped as he heard a woman's voice.

"What was the platform again, Percy?" She asked rather loudly.

"Platform nine and three quarters." A tall boy announced with a prime tone.

"So much for secrecy." Harry muttered and Ryver seemed to agree with him.

"Of course, of course!" The woman smiled around her at the group of children. There was the Percy boy who looked about fifteen and then two twins of about thirteen which probably left the shorter boy as a first year by the look on his face and then a small girl that didn't look as old as Harry and Ryver and was probably too young for Hogwarts.

"Should we ask her?" Ryver asked.

"You want to?" Harry asked. "I'd rather just copy what they do."

"Good point." Ryver agreed. They watched as the woman looked around one last time before telling her son to 'go first.' They both watched as the boy turned and ran straight through the wall that split the two platforms apart. Harry immediately reached out with his ascended powers. He could sense the light fittings, the trains, the timing boards, even the mobile phone that a passing man was talking on but there was nothing in that wall. Not even electrical wiring.

"Right you two next." The woman announced next and the twins rushed through the wall. The woman glanced around one last time as if looking for somebody and in that instant something clicked in his mind. She obviously had at least three older boys at Hogwarts and a new one to go and from what he knew of his own parents' schooling, she had probably gone too. That left only one reason for her rather loud question about the platform and her frequent searches for somebody. She was looking for somebody who didn't know the way.

Harry grabbed Ryver's arm and tugged him behind another pillar as she looked their way and by the time he had looked around the corner again she, and her last two children, had vanished through the wall.

"What was that for?" Ryver frowned at him.

"She was looking for us." Harry pointed out before explaining his reasoning to Harry.

"So…?" Ryver asked.

"You want to be manipulated into who you meet first and who guided your first steps into the Wizarding World?" Harry asked. "I mean if Hagrid's blatant love of the headmaster and everything to do with Gryffindor isn't enough she was just way to obvious. I don't like be manipulated, I'd rather work out my opinions myself."

"Good point." Ryver muttered.

"Of course it is!" Harry grinned inanely even as he ignored Kel'ac comment that he was sounding a tad like Jack. "Let's go before we miss the train."

They easily got through the barrier after seeing three students doing it before them and after an instant they found that instead of the diesel train waiting patiently to travel North to Ipswitch there was a bright red steam train puffing away with a fury. Children in black robes filled the platform as they said their farewells. Harry instantly turned to the left where there was a slight easing in the crowd and headed for an open door on the train's fourth carriage. He peered inside and found it empty so turned to his trolley. Together they managed to discard their trolleys but Harry didn't want to show his beyond eleven year old strength by hoisting his trunk the two feet to the train door on his own. So between the two they wrestled Ryver's trunk in through the door just before the two red-headed twins from before appeared beside them.

"Need a hand there?" They asked in unison. Harry blinked as he kicked Ryver's trunk further into the train as Ryver accepted their help. Harry jumped into the train and took Hedwig from Ryver and stashed her on a seat. With the twins' help they got both trunks stowed in the over head baskets.

"George…"

"…and Fred Weasley…"

"…at your service." They said one after the other with outstretched hands.

"Kel Simmons." Harry introduced himself as he shook, who he thought was, George's hand.

"Ryver Potter." Ryver introduced himself and Harry saw the exact instant where both sets of eyes flickered to where the baseball cap still hid Ryver's scar even as they frowned at the name.

"We thought you two might be brothers." Fred told them with a shrug. "Aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Not that we know of." Ryver laughed choosing to ignore their sudden change of attitude. Harry kept wisely silent. "And I suppose I am but I just prefer Ryver."

"Right, best be going!" George announced and they both hopped off of the train. Harry walked up and shut the door firmly before locking it soundly.

"Do you think I'll always get that reaction?" Ryver asked as he slowly took a seat.

"No idea. Probably." Harry told him. "Think of it this way, it's a good way to tell apart the Wizarding children from the newbies like me. Just keep confusing them by calling yourself Ryver."

Ryver rewarded his words with a small smile and Harry took his seat ignoring everything outside as he stretched out his feet and focused inwards though he did notice that Ryver was listening to the mass of people outside of his window. _"Good thing you don't have that scar." _Kel'ac pointed out.

__

"I know, I was thinking that earlier. Obviously there is a resemblance between us that I didn't see but hopefully everyone will shrug it off like those two did." Harry pointed out.

__

"Just brush any comments like that aside. Don't deny them violently otherwise people will think you are hiding something."

"I am though." Harry almost chuckled.They chatted about other matters to do with Harry's chosen personality before the door to the corridor slid open with a snick and the red-headed first year from before poked his head in.

"Um…is it alright if I share this one with you." The boy asked. "Only everywhere else is full."

"Sure." Ryver nodded without glancing at Harry. Harry stood to help the boy lift his trunk into the overhead storage. The boy thanked him before looking at Ryver.

"I'm Ron Weasley." The boy introduced him.

"The twins' brother."

"Yes, Kel'ac, because I didn't work that one out." Harry snorted mentally.

"Harry Potter, but call me Ryver." Ryver introduced himself automatically and as Ron's eyes went wide as he shook Ryver's hand, Harry couldn't help but think that he needed to teach Ryver to introduce himself as just Ryver and never Harry Potter. Ron slunk into the seat opposite Ryver, which had actually been Harry's seat and ignored Harry's annoyed sigh as he took the seat beside Ryver.

"So, you're really _the _Harry Potter?" Harry snorted at Ron's rather stupid question but the red-head didn't even glance in his direction. "Only I thought that George and Fred were making it up, they do that a lot." Ryver wisely kept quiet as he extricated his hand from Ron's. "Do you really have the…you know?"

"I'm quite sure he doesn't know actually." Harry snapped less than politely.

Ron glanced at him before swallowing loudly. "The scar." Ryver lifted his baseball cap off of his head and lifted his flattened fringe. "Blimy…that's where, you know…he…"

"And that's enough of _that _ conversation." Harry announced as he stood and crossed the compartment. He lifted Ron by grabbing his upper arms before the boy could realise what was happening enough to react and proceeded to twist them both around so that he could force the boy into the seat on the far side of the compartment opposite Ryver and he reclaimed his own seat directly in front of his friend. He sent a smirk at Ryver before claiming his discarded cap and planted it over his own head just as the train pulled out of the station.

Ryver nudged his foot and Harry glanced up at his grateful smile before returning it with a small one of his own. He pulled the front of the cap down over his eyes just as Ron stood again with a red face that Harry could sense in his movements more than see. Harry took his last obnoxious move by slipping down in his seat and placing his crossed feet on the seat next to Ryver's side just as Ron was about to sit there to resume his conversation. Ryver was effectively cut off from the compartment by Harry's legs and Ron couldn't sit next to Ryver in any way. Harry smirked from under the cap at Ron's exasperated sigh before the seat on the other side of his feet to Ryver sagged as the boy sat on it.

It wasn't another twenty seconds before Ryver took pity on the red-head and started up a conversation about Hogwarts with the evidently more knowledgeable boy which Harry only listened to with half an ear. Ron might have annoyed him with his rather rude and thoughtless questions about You-know-who's attempt on Ryver and his own life but he was still probably a good kid and was an untapped source of information that it wouldn't be prudent to ignore. Information was information no matter the container his Mage trainers had always told them before telling them very little and sending them into skirmishes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry spent most of the day planning with Kel'ac within his mind ignoring the majority of the people that passed the cabin door and ignoring Ryver and Ron who chatted inanely about anything. Ron wasn't so bad after all it turned out although he still seemed rather starstruck with Ryver's fame and was trying extra hard to become Ryver's friend. Harry decided to let him figuring that he could always beam the boy somewhere between the Milky Way and Ida galaxies if he hurt Ryver. Harry knew that even though he liked having Ryver as a friend, Ryver wasn't a two thousand year old Tok'ra and was still an eleven year old boy and he'd need friends around him that wouldn't vanish at random times like Harry might have to.

Other than that Harry and Ryver's personalities were not identical and chances were that they would end up in different houses once they reached Hogwarts and Ryver would make new friends anyway whereas Harry wasn't worried about making friends as long as he could get to know Ryver and keep him safe.

The door slid open just as it was beginning to get dark outside of the train and a young girl bustled in with a rather proper air that Harry almost laughed at as he remembered some of the expressions that Maybourne had used in their encounters before. "Have you seen a toad?"

Harry snorted in amusement as he titled his, or rather Ryver's, baseball cap further back onto his head. Ryver quelled his sarcastic comment with a look and Harry let it slide. "Sorry, no we haven't."

"Oh right, it's just a boy called Neville has lost one." She told him. "My name's Hermione Granger."

"Ron Weasley." Ron grumbled around a mouthful of pastry left from lunch a few hours ago. Harry gave him a scathing look of disgust that he realised was mirrored on Hermione's face.

"Kel Simmons." Harry told her before placing his feet back onto the chair next to Harry, inadvertently protecting Ryver again though he was just being lazy and elusive.

"He's Harry Potter." Ron blurted out making Harry glance up and glare at him.

"Ryver Potter." Ryver countered but smiled at Hermione though the look faded at her next set of words.

"I've read all about you, you're in 'A history of Britain', 'Greatest Wizards of the twentieth century' and 'Greatest magical feats in history.'" She blurted out. "I've read all of my course books and I've even tried a few spells and they've all worked for me. Look I'll show you."

__

"Does she really think we're interested?" Harry muttered to Kel'ac.

__

"Harry is." Kel'ac pointed out and indeed the boy was interested in anything magical. Harry felt his legs being pushed rather unceremoniously from the seat and onto the floor and Hermione sat their before pulling her wand and pointing it straight at Ryver's nose. Harry almost sent a Plasma ball at her and was even tempted to blast her with lightning before he realised that she was aiming her wand at the tape that held Ryver's glassed together.

"Occulus Repairo!" She announced and the tape vanished leaving a perfect set of glasses. Harry sniggered at the spell since compared to magic that could level cities it was nothing. Then again it was more than he could do at the moment. He had planned to start his learning as soon as he had his texts but he had decided to enjoy his time with Ryver instead. Also he was more interested in the theory behind the spells so that he could learn how it worked rather than the spells themselves. What was the point in using a wand to stun somebody when he could just shoot them with a Zat'nik'tel?

She left several minutes after that after commenting that they would be there soon and would need to change. "How could she possible know that?" Ron asked and Harry rolled his eyes.

"She probably asked the driver, she struck me as the type to want to know everything." Harry pointed out before standing and stretching his joints. He turned to he trunk and while standing on his seat he flipped it open and began pulling out his school robes that he found utterly pointless for anything but uniformity between the students.

"She'll probably be a Ravenclaw." Ron told him. "What house do you think you'll be in, Ryver?"

"I don't know, I'd like to be in Gryffindor." Ryver muttered as he copied Harry's motions and pulled out his own clothing just as Harry locked the door and pulled the blinds so they could change into their full uniforms in privacy.

"I'll be in Gryffindor!" Ron announced. "My family has always been in Gryffindor."

"What about you, Kel?" Ryver asked bringing him into the conversation for the first time in hours. Harry turned to face him after pulling off his jacket and shirt in one movement baring his well toned chest to a shocked Ron who still had a lot of his baby fat. Really the three of them couldn't be anymore different in shape if they tried. Harry was toned and well cared for whilst Ryver was skinny and obviously less than his proper height whilst Ron was rather chubby for his age and showed signs of being pampered with love and stuffed with food though he wasn't really overweight.

"Don't care really." Harry pointed out. "The lessons are the same no matter the house."

"How can you not care about what house you'll be in?" Ron gasped as if this was as bad as a Jaffa refusing to believe the Goa'uld were Gods though that analogy wouldn't mean much to the other two occupants in the room.

Harry shrugged and smirked at Ryver and could see him remembering his words of the night before about only living for himself and not for other peoples expectations. He pulled his white shirt over his head followed by the black robe and busied himself making himself look neat using his reflection in the window to straighten himself out. By the time he had turned back Ryver was wearing identical robes to him but Ron seemed to be wearing second hand robes proving that his family weren't the richest Wizards in the world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Hogsmeade Station

"Firs' years, o'er here!" Hagrid's rather distorted version of the English language attracted all three boys' attention as they stepped off of the train and onto the fire-lit station. Harry shrugged at Ryver before heading in that direction following the older students' instructions to leave their luggage on the train. Harry was glad he didn't have anything alien in his trunk since he didn't quite trust people not to search it or transport it via magic which he hadn't tested yet.

"Hagrid!" Ryver greeted with a wide smile up at the two and a half metre tall man. Harry came up on Ryver's side and smiled at the man politely.

"Ha…Ryver, Kelvin." Hagrid beamed at them. "It's good to see you got here ok, I hope you didn't have any trouble finding the platform."

"Nah, Kel worked it out after we saw Ron do it." Ryver told him cheerfully.

"Right then. That's good ta hear!" Hagrid grinned before raising his voice at the assortment of first year students. Harry guessed that there was probably about twenty-five of them. "We all here, good! This way then, follow me and stick close!"

Harry followed Hagrid down through the forest that lined the platform with Ryver at his side and Ron behind them somewhere. They followed a rather derelict path down to the edge of a lake where eight wooden boats waited just on the beach. "No more 'n' four to a boat now." Hagrid ordered before getting into one for himself. Harry got into another with Ryver and Ron behind him and they were soon joined by another boy who was clutching a toad in his hand rather fiercely. Neville, Harry presumed.

The boat trip wasn't that exciting for any of them until they turned a corner and a castle loomed into view. The windows and walls were lit by torches and it held an ancient and majestically air to it. Harry heard the gasps of awe from around him but didn't really feel it himself. Sure the Castle was impressive but for somebody who controlled ships capable of travelling the Galaxies at the push of a button, slipping through Hyperspace in the process, the size of the castle didn't impress him or awe him at all.

He could see why it might differ for planet-bounds like Ryver and Ron though and he kept his sarcastic comments to himself even as Kel'ac liberated a few of them in their joined mind. They pulled into a dark cave at the base of the spit of rock that the castle sat on that overlooked the lake and passed into darkness lit by only a line of torches on the far wall that probably lit a staircase to a door further up the wall. As the boats hit a wooden jetty Harry stepped out and eyed the wood under his feet dubiously. What he wouldn't give for some Carbon-trinium-naquadah alloys right about now or even the more advanced metals of the _Astari_.

"Right this way then, first years." Hagrid announced before leading the way up some eroded steps and into a tunnel that climbed steadily upwards until they reached a solid wooden door. He walked through it first followed by all the children and Harry glanced around the grass as he stepped out into the open air. A dark forest loomed off in the distance in front of them whereas the main entrance and the lake lay on their right and behind them to their right. The rest of his view was blocked by the massive castle face and a set of open double doors off to the left with a single figure standing there in the glow of the twenty metre high doors.

Hagrid led them across the grass to the woman who Harry recognised as his, and Ryver's, godmother, Professor McGonagall. He gave her the smallest of waves in greeting and her stern face twitched with the smallest of smiles as she looked at him. She was evidently glad that he had arrived safely. Harry didn't miss the fact that she got a wishful look in her eyes as she gazed at Ryver, still at Harry's side, and Harry knew then that she had wanted to take him in but something had stopped her.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She greeted them without smiling before leading them through the doors, which closed soundly behind them, and into the main foyer. "Once you step through these doors you will be sorted into your house whether it be, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. While at Hogwarts your house will be you family where your good deeds will gain your house points and your misdeeds will cost them. At the end of the year the points will be tallied and the House with the highest number of points will win the House Cup. Please wait here and tidy yourselves up and I will return to collect you when the time comes."

She walked off through a side door and left them on their own. "So it's true then, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Unlike when Hermione had pointed her wand at Harry, Harry didn't feel like he needed to protect Ryver, he wanted to but even so he couldn't justify killing the platinum haired brat with a Plasma Ball just to satisfy himself. The first years all muttered between themselves and looked at where Ryver stood rather self consciously.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." The boy from the robes store that had insulted Harry's heritage introduced himself formally to Ryver completely ignoring Harry standing at his left elbow and Ron on the other side. "You'll soon realise that some families are better than others." Draco told Ryver glancing at Ron and then at Harry. "I can help you there." He said finally while holding out his hand to Ryver to shake.

Ryver almost glanced at Harry and Harry was pleased to see him make up his own mind instead of looking for help from him. "I think I can tell the right sort myself thank you." Harry smirked in victory and was about to block Ryver from any retribution from the Malfoy boy when his godmother appeared behind Malfoy and tapped him sternly on the shoulder with a roll of parchment.

"Right this way then. In an orderly fashion." She ordered before swinging the doors open that left to what must be the Great Hall. Harry walked in on his own with a pair of girls behind him and Ron and Ryver in front of him and gave the ceiling a cursory glance as he took in the illusion that copied the starry sky over their heads in the same way that his control room windows that looked out at space weren't really windows. She led them right between the four main tables to stand at the front of the hall before a fifth table where all of the adults sat watching them.

Harry studied them all individually looking for threats but found none though he'd make sure to scan them all as soon as he had the technology at hand and he didn't realise that in his assessing he had missed something said by a rather tattered hat in front of him. "When I call your name sit on the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. When it calls out your house then please sit there." His godmother told everyone.

And so it began, one of the most boring twenty minutes of Harry's life as each child was sorted into a house whether they took half a minute or two minutes it made no different to the decision in the end as the hat called out one of the four houses.

Eventually he watched in satisfaction as Ryver was sorted into Gryffindor, the house of the courageous but foolhardy. His new friend made a point of stating that his name was Ryver and not Harry which made the room burst into mutter though eventually it settled down as Ryver had moved to his new table. Soon after that his own name was called and as he put the hat on Kel'ac called out in alarm.

__

"We have an intruder." His words were simple since he knew that both Harry and said intruder had heard him. _"It's using a chemical imbalance to support itself."_

__

"Block it." Harry said simply knowing that Kel'ac could stop that sort of thing easily.

__

"Wait!" An unfamiliar voice cried. _"If you block me then I cannot sort you into a house and that will look far more suspicious then you having two consciences in the one body."_

"Let him speak, Kel'ac." Harry offered graciously. _"I'll just fry him if he tries to betray us."_

"Looking forward to it." Kel'ac muttered with a mental grin.

__

"I swear that I never betray the secrets or memories of those that I sort. Not even to the professors here nor the headmaster." The intruder, the hat, told him sincerely. _"Now, let's see. I've never had to sort the same person twice before and to add to it we have your rather interesting history. I saw the moment of your split in Harry Potter's mind though he did not witness it himself but I find the secrets you hold far more enlightening then anything I have ever witnessed. Fear not though I won't betray that, you have a much greater destiny I fear than any here and I won't risk that for anybodies curiosity."_

"You had better not." Harry warned. _"What house?"_

"Looking at your history I would definitely say that you have enough ambition to fit into Slytherin, but you don't need to work any longer to achieve your goals, only time will matter. You have shown loyalty to those of the Tau'ri that you have befriended so you have what it takes to become a Hufflepuff though that urge is tempered by your commonsense which wouldn't allow you to risk the lives of many for the one." The hat told Harry who sat silently listening to the words. _"Gryffindor embodies the courage that you have shown many times; when you found and saved Kel'ac, when you rescued the Tau'ri numerous times and in your battle against the Goa'uld but you think things through too much to be a true foolhardy Gryffindor. That brings us to the reason you are here, you are here to protect your brother but also to learn so that you can better yourself to prepare for your future and that is the perfect embodiment of a Ravenclaw."_

"So you think Ravenclaw?" Harry asked. He'd been leaning that way anyway, nobody would look twice at his ambition to learn then.

__

"I do. But I'd like to give you some advice, Harry Potter is meant for this world far more than Kelvin Simmons. You must let your brother carry out the fate that was meant for you here, I've seen it in his soul. He is meant for this world for the time being but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't tell him the truth about you." The Hat paused before it moved on Harry's head. "Ravenclaw!"

Before Harry could think anything else the hat was lifted from his head and a table was cheering just to his right. His new table.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Monday morning

Kel'ac and Harry woke the next morning to the pleasant dark blue and silver decorated first year boys' dorm. He was up long before the others and after working out the text books that he would need for the day he showered in the rather old fashioned plumbing showers and changed into the school robes. By the time he was ready to leave the other three boys, Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Michael Corner, were just waking up.

Harry retraced his steps through the dark blue and silver common room with its comfy chairs and desks around four large fireplaces and large stain glass windows and through the maze of halls to the Great Hall. It was actually rather easy to navigate the halls since he had two sets of eyes to memorize the layout even though Kel'ac didn't really have eyes in the sense that humans or himself had eyes.

He took a seat about three quarters of the way down the Ravenclaw table and took to studying his timetable again as he ate a small breakfast, exploring the different foods that he hadn't see before.

Harry had Potions first with Hufflepuff. After that was Defence Against The Dark Arts with the Slytherins and then lunch followed by Charms with the Hufflepuffs again and finally Transfiguration with his Godmother and the Gryffindors. He smiled slightly.

__

'It's a good day for what we want." Kel'ac pointed out.

__

'But we're only with Ryver for last period.' Harry pointed out before looking over the other days. Wednesday and Friday were identical to Monday except for Wednesday at midnight where they had astronomy with all for houses. Tuesdays and Thursdays again were the same. He had a free first and last with Herbology and History of Magic before and after lunch, both with the Hufflepuffs. _'And I won't see him Tuesday and Thursday at all."_ Harry told him finding it strange using the names that the Tau'ri had given the days of the week. The Melatai had eight day weeks and completely different names even though most just used the dates rather than the names now.

__

'But you've probably both got the free periods together.' Kel'ac pointed out. _'Remember you're going to be busy most of the time with more important things then hanging around with Ryver.'_

'Yeah I know.' Harry sighed looking up as the apparently filled Great Hall began muttering. He looked up at the doors and saw that Ryver had arrived with Ron at his side. _'It would still be nice to get to know my brother you know.'_

'I know.'

"Do you think he remembers any of it?" Harry turned to his left as Michael Corner ask them all a question.

"Who remembers what?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow after swallowing the food he had begun to eat rather mechanically.

"Harry Potter of course." Michael told him looking as if he was wondering how Harry got into Ravenclaw. "Do you think he remembers You-know-who? What he looked like?"

Muttering began to spread across the table and even the third year students began to think over the question. Harry snorted in amusement and managed to draw there attention. Harry decided he might as well put them out of their misery. He took a long draft of his strange flavoured juice that he didn't think he'd be saving into his ship's memory banks before looking up at them all.

"Three things." Harry spoke loud enough for them all to hear. "His name is Ryver, not Harry. He said so last night if any of your were paying attention to his words and not his face. Secondly, he was fifteen months old when it happened so use your brains. Lastly I spent second half of the summer with him and if I ever here any of you ask such a question of him again I'll make sure you never bother him again."

Silence greeted his words and Harry realised that his audience had grown large enough that his words had spread to the nearest part of the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. He met all of their eyes with a small glint courtesy of Kel'ac who could have simply made his eyes glow golden if it wouldn't have given half of them heart attacks.

Harry stood and lifted his shoulder bag onto his shoulder before stepping over his bench and walking confidently from the hall. _'Congratulations on your new reputation.' _Kel'ac laughed at him.

__

'I know but I have to start somewhere.' Harry shrugged mentally. Harry was about to turn down into the dungeons where the prefect had told him the Potions lab was when he heard footsteps behind him. He paused and felt a hand close over his upper left arm.

"Why did you do that?" Ryver's familiar voice spoke up. "They're all talking about you as well now."

"Did you hear what my roommates wanted to ask you?" Harry turned to face the slightly shorter boy.

"No." Ryver shook his head slightly.

"They wanted to know if you remembered what You-Know-Who looked like." Harry gritted his teeth. "I didn't want them asking that sort of question of you when you've only just found out about it. They're idiots and if they can't be at least semi-sympathetic I couldn't care less what they think of my attitude."

"Well, thanks." Ryver smiled at him. "I didn't expect anyone to stand up for me like that."

Harry heard the hidden 'here' at the end of the sentence. Obviously him and Michael from the orphanage had stood up for each other. "Like I said, we're friends and it doesn't matter what house we're in. I'll see you in Transfiguration last period."

"Sure." Ryver nodded.

"Just glare at anyone that asks you stupid questions." Harry gave the advice as he turned to walk down the stone steps.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Friday evening

Harry waited until every one of his three dorm mates were sleeping before slipping out of the room fully dressed and with his fashioned pen, probably the most technologically advanced item that the Wizards had ever seen. He brought his Mage powers to bare and turned himself invisible to the naked eye. He slipped out of the common room ignoring the annoyed cry of the portrait of a bespectacled old man that guarded the Ravenclaw House from the other students.

He'd found an old dusty room not far from the Common Room earlier in the week and planned to use it for the first stage of his tests.

Classes had gone well that week, as he had Kel'ac had thought, History of Magic was completely useless and Harry spent the time shifting through vague memories of technologies trying to find answers to any of the numerous problems at hand, the most important of which being the shielding for the Arturus Project and the Cloning problem of the Asgards.

He knew that he'd be lucky to find a solution to the Arturus Project before it's completion in just under two years time but he was holding onto the hope that he'd manage it somehow. The original Ancients didn't have access to the knowledge that he had gained when he ascended even if he could only access small fractions of it and not always when he wanted to.

He'd spent a short amount of time with Ryver and only had to threaten a few Slytherins into silence when it came to mentioning the night of their parent's deaths but apart from that Harry had kept to himself, neither being unfriendly or friendly to anybody except Harry who he also had kind words and a smile for.

Harry entered the room he had chosen and before even fully closing the door he pulled the pen out of his pocket and pressed down on the top and twisted it to activate it. It was actually more complicated than that since it had registered his DNA. He hadn't wanted Ryver or anybody else to grab the pen and try to use it only to have an Ancient piece of technology beamed in front of them.

White light filled the room with more light than was normally necessary to beam down such a small, if not complex, item and when Harry was able to open his eyes again his TDS sat innocently on the floor at his feet.

__

'What was that?' Kel'ac asked. Harry frowned.

__

'Maybe some time of interference with the beaming technology.' Harry bent down and picked up the storage device before slipping it onto his hand. He held his hand out palm upwards and pictured his uplink in his mind and was satisfied when the small cylinder materialised there for him to grasp hold of. He entered the relays in the device and instantly his mind felt the presence of the _Aevis _clamouring for his attention, mostly small reports of satellite movements and similar things but one communication signal had been received a day ago.

He'd had to fashion something that wasn't obviously technology that could alert him to messages and emergencies. He had been blind to the Galaxy for the last two weeks and it wasn't good for his position. At least Thor and Simmons knew where he had vanished to and either could contact him relatively easily though he wouldn't appreciate being beamed up onto the _Baliskner_ by Thor in the middle of Potions or Charms.

__

'Do you think it's clever to beam us up to the ship after that disturbance?' Kel'ac asked.

__

'The TDS is just as complex as we are and it is perfectly fine.' Harry pointed out logically._ 'Besides the Aevis tells me that it only had to increase the power output to make a satisfactory lock. Once the TDS was in transit the disturbance wasn't a problem.'_

'The school wards?' Kel'ac suggested.

__

'Maybe, but it might just be the amount of magic in the air.' Harry shrugged before pulling out a piece of paper that he had placed a few pointless spells on so that it was in fact magical. He wanted to know the effect of beaming something that had magic on it like his wand which was sitting under his pillow on his bed. He activated the beaming device in the _Aevis_ and felt slightly more of a disorienting feeling as he vanished in a bright white light that shone from the windows before the room was empty except for his footprints in the dust.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**__**

Aevis

It always surprised Harry when he beamed himself into the Aevis since he had to appear in a seated position and his muscles always contested the change weight distribution since they hadn't moved their themselves. He was used to it normally but he could feel the increased power that the _Aevis _had had to use to lock onto him in Hogwarts and then transport him through the interference.

Harry collapsed backwards into the seat and the back rose to push him upwards again as he tapped a side button. He leaned forwards and pull out a side screen from the wall cavity and lifted a screen. It looked less than technological but the communication screen was only two millimetres thick and contained the sensors required to show his own image to those he spoke to. He opened the communication with his fingers on the screen rather than his mind as he normally did preferring the feeling of technology under his fingertips after his two weeks in the magical world which barely used metals let alone science.

An unfamiliar face appeared on his screen but a flashing icon in the corner told him that the message had been sent with the Melatai Council's encryption codes.

__

"Mage Kel'ac, this is a secure communication, nobody outside of the Council are aware of this communication apart from myself. I am Captain Dridar of the Destroyer Vanguard." The man told him. _"I was sent into the outer limits to send this message so that the Tollan satellites would be unable to intercept it."_

This was definitely interesting, what did the Melatai Council want to tell him that they didn't want the Tollans to know?

__

'Two Goa'uld Ha'taks entered the Tollan's designated entry route of our space exactly six hours before this message was sent. The first was running from the second however when they entered orbit above Tollana a Death Glider escaped from the fleeing Ha'tak before both were destroyed. A single Goa'uld was found in the Death Glider and his host pled for help when he was detained by the Tollan security forces." Dridar continued. _"Upon hearing that the Tollan's had initiated Triad the Melatai Council requested that the Goa'uld be handed over to them but the Tollan's refused and forbid our ships to enter their designated space within our own territory. Just before I was dispatched in the hopes of gaining your aid, it was discovered that the Tau'ri had been brought into the Triad as the host's representatives and that the Nox had been contacted and a representative sent as the deciding vote."_

"Oh dear." Harry muttered to himself. The message had arrive twenty four hours ago so he was already pushing it to get there in time. Making a snap decision he sent an order to the _Constellation _to cloak and travel to Tollana. He'd have to go a different route, every minute would count and the quickest route would be through the Tau'ri Stargate. Before he left however he wanted an update.

He established a subspace communication with the Melatai Destroyer and was pleased when a rather flustered looking Captain Dridar appeared on the screen. "Captain Dridar."

__

"Mage Kel'ac!" Dridar smiled with relief. _"Councillor Curtis assured me that you would contact us back."_

"I apologise for my lateness but I was out of communication range of my ship." Harry told him. "What is the latest on the situation?"

__

"The Goa'uld representative arrived eighteen hours ago, a Goa'uld called Zipacna, and they had been in Triad on and off since then. Two Tau'ri humans called Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson are representing the host." Dridar told him. _"Melatai Prime reported an approaching Goa'uld Ha'tak on long range sensors."_

"What does the Council intend to do once it enters the outer markers?" Harry asked.

__

"If it drops from Hyperspace and follows the Tollan entry route then nothing." Dridar told them. _"We can't risk an incident with the Tollans when their weapons are defending Melatai Prime while the majority of our fleet is occupied. The Tollans have assured us that they are in no risk and want to continue with Triad and see the verdict carried out."_

"Idiots!" Harry swore in Alteran and the Captain raised his eyebrows at him. "Captain Dridar, my Cruiser is already in Hyperspace but wont drop out until it is in orbit around Tollana. Return to Melatai Prime and inform the Council that I will deal with this threat if I feel that either the Melatai or the idiotic Tollans are at risk."

__

"The council had hoped you would be able to help but were unsure if you were permitted to attack the Goa'uld without provocation." Dridar informed him. _"When you did not contact us back the Council tried to pull two Cruisers from the outer marker against Cronus' territory but Cronus' ships have doubled their efforts. We think that this is a precursor to some sort of attack on Tollana."_

"Then Cronus is working with whoever is ordering this attack and that can only be Apophis if Zipacna is involved." Harry sighed. "Who is the Goa'uld that crashed on Tollana?"

__

"A Goa'uld by the name of Klorel, his host is Skaara."

"Return to the Council and assure them that if I can I will prevent this attack and when it fails I will travel to the outer marker and bolster the defences there as long as I remain in Melatai space." Harry told the Captain, his junior in rank.

__

"Very well, Mage Kel'ac." Dridar turned to signal somebody on his bridge but paused as he turned back. _"Thank you."_

Harry nodded and cut the link. He concentrated on his TDS and materialised his ATU, his Artificial Tactical Unit, and slipped the metal band around his left wrist when it whined for an instant before rippling into that of a leather band. It was a struggle to discard his Hogwarts robes in the cockpit of the _Aevis _but his small size meant that it was possible. He opened a small locker on the right and pulled out his white and grey clothing that worked with the ATU, the same that he wore normally around _Avertia_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Cheyenne Mountain

Harry appeared in the normal, well for him anyway, flash of white light on the foot of the metal ramp in front of what seemed to be an team of four waiting for permission to go through the open wormhole behind him. Their weapons, and that of the normal Gateroom Guards, were trained on him with military enforced efficiency. Harry gazed out of his hood that dipped down so that they couldn't see his face but he could see them all clearly.

He raised his hands to the sides and the White and Gold formal robes that he had chosen to represent him as an Alteran of the Great Alliance rippled as they flowed around his movement. He gestured with his hands and the guns yanked themselves from the humans' hands though most resisted before he placed them gently at their feet before reaching up and lowering his hood.

He smiled up at them with genuine pleasure before gesturing again like he was lifting and invisible box and their weapons flew up into the air to hover before them. The leader of the team tentatively grabbed his own and the others copied him though they obviously recognised him now and didn't target him. The side door slid open half way and two men ran through. Harry's grin broadened as he noticed General Hammond and Graham Simmons walk through the door and towards him.

"Stand down!" The General ordered though it seemed rather pointless.

"General Hammond, I regret that I can not remain here for the usual courtesies. I'm afraid I must use your gate to travel to the another planet." Harry told him.

Harry knew that the fact that he had a ship capable of Intergalactic travel crossed both their minds but also that they both secretly knew where he had been recently. The General nodded before turning and making a curt gesture at the control room window. A second later the Stargate shut down with a sharp crack.

"Where do you need to go?" Graham asked.

"The Tollan Homeworld. The Tollan council have allowed things to get out of hand." Harry told them. Graham nodded before running to a phone on the wall to give the tech the address to dial. The Stargate began to spin slowly as it locked onto his target.

"SG-1 is there right now." Hammond told him with concern in his voice.

"The Melatai Destroyer's Captain who contacted me tells me that a Goa'uld Ha'tak just entered their scanner's range and the Tollans have ordered the Melatai to stay out of the situation." Harry told them. "I don't intend on listening to the idiots personally."

"I thought that you couldn't attack the Goa'uld?" Hammond asked with a frown.

"Only in Goa'uld space which does cover the majority of this Galaxy but not Melatai space." Harry told them. "They will not be pleased but they will not take retaliatory action in fear of having all of the Ha'taks open to my attacks. I also believe this to be the actions of Apophis in which case the treaty does not apply."

"Why do you believe that?" Hammond asked.

"Zipacna is a known minor Goa'uld of Apophis." Harry shrugged just as the wormhole opened. Harry turned to walk through the Stargate.

"Are you not worried about shields or defences?" Graham asked.

"I already have the encryption key for access to the Tollan Stargate." Harry told him before pulling up his hood to cover his face. "They don't know I stole it though."

He distinctly heard a laugh just before he walked into the event horizon of the wormhole that linked two planets from across the Galaxy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Tollana

Harry's greeting was subdued as it always was. A single pair of the Tollana security force stood facing him with their laser incarcerators aimed at him. Harry didn't offer to lower his hood and just kept their gaze as the Stargate shut down.

"Take me to the triad." Harry told them.

"I'm sorry sir, what is your name?" One of them asked. "How did you get our encryptions?"

"I took them." Harry told the man simply.

"You'll have to come with us, Sir, as a security precaution until we can deduce your purpose here." The second told him with a come hither motion of his gun.

"My purpose here is for the asking. I am here to stop this farce of a Triad before the Goa'uld can destroy you." Harry told him. "Take me to the Triad immediately."

Harry knew he was pushing it but there wasn't much that these men could do to him except shoot him which they probably would quite soon if he continued to annoy them but he knew that the Goa'uld obviously hadn't made their move just yet. "The Triad is a closed session. Sir, please surrender yourself."

"I am Ambassador Harry of the Great Races Alliance and you are being set up by Apophis for the simple purpose of your destruction!" Harry snapped before stepping forwards and raising his arms intending to disarm them so he could find SG-1. Before he could do anything though two lances of white light struck out from the two men and flew towards him. He braced himself automatically and spread out his ascended powers. The air around him glowed a fierce white as tendrils of power spread out to slow the projectiles or divert them like he had practiced but instead of the normal reaction his irritation at the Tollans increased his powers and the two lasers were absorbed without effect.

As the light faded Harry made a come hither gesture with his hands more for effect than for need and the two weapons darted from their hands and flew towards him. He caught them both and held them loosely. "You can have these back if you take me to Narim or Omok immediately."

They seemed rather shaky but one of them muttered something about Omok being on Melatai Prime. "We'll summon Narim and he can decide what to do with you, Sir." The other told him.

"You had better hurry or you will be directly responsible for your own destruction." Harry warned.

__

'That's a bit dramatic.' Kel'ac pointed out.

__

'Yeah well they are doing it faster now.' Harry laughed mentally. One of the men was speaking into his wrist communicator and not ten seconds later Narim jogged around the corner with two more of the security force tailing him.

"Ambassador Harry." Narim gasped out as he came to a halt. Harry tossed the two weapons to their previous owners and ignored Narim's irritated look that he had disarmed them. "We did not have warning that you were visiting."

"This is not a visit." Harry told him shortly. "You are in imminent danger of letting your self-confidence trigger your own destruction."

"What do you mean?" Narim frowned not liking that Harry was insulting them.

"This Triad is simply a way for Apophis to set you up for invasion." Harry told him.

"We are well defended here. No Goa'uld could possible overcome our Ion Cannons. There is no ship that can." Narim tried to assure him.

"You, Narim, should learn to listen to me. You are not the most advanced race in this galaxy." Harry almost let his Kel'ac take control of his voice but the security forces wouldn't take a liking to the Tok'ra symbiote. "Take me to the Triad immediately or I will simple go there myself."

"The Triad is in recess." Narim told him. "But I will take you to the Tau'ri. But I warn you that the Council is not happy with their conduct as of yet. They have accused the Goa'uld representatives of subterfuge and sabotage."

"Then they at least have some sense!" Harry snapped before walking through the group. Narim caught up to him but dismissed their guard. As soon as they were out of hearing range and they had turned a corner Kel'ac nudged for control and Harry slid to the side to allow it wondering what Kel'ac planned to do.

Instantly Kel'ac rounded on the man and grabbed the front of his shirt and pushed him up against a pillar and clean held the man regardless of the fact he was an eleven year old. **"You are a fool Narim to believe that a Goa'uld was help another Goa'uld!"** Kel'ac snarled and Harry's eyes glowed a fierce gold as Narim tensed up. **"No Goa'uld would save another unless there was more to gain and your peoples are about to learn that the hard way because you have refused to listen to the Tau'ri, myself but most importantly the race that took you in after you were made homeless by your own stupidity! The Melatai are being besieged by Cronus as we speak and I am wasting my time here saving you. They are losing their lives because you are wasting my time!"**

Harry nudged Kel'ac aside and took control, he dropped Narim before gesturing violently with his hand for him to lead the way to SG-1. The walk was taken in silence and Harry walked into the guest quarters with an irritated stride.

"Harry?" Sam frowned as they saw him.

Harry lowered his head and threw a glare at Narim until the man backed out of the room. "Hi guys." Harry greeted with a strained smile.

"What are you doing here and what did you do to Narim?" Daniel asked as he stood from the seat.

"The Melatai requested that I do something about this trap that the Tollans are too blind to see." Harry told them. "Narim is annoyed because Kel'ac just tried to knock some sense into him."

****

"And Harry should have let me." Kel'ac spoke after taking control again, his eyes glowed again and Jack flinched slightly at the sudden change.

"Talk about split personality." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Thank you for that, Jack." Harry smirked at him. "What is happening?"

"Skaara asked for Triad and the Tollans brought a Goa'uld called Zipacna here to represent Klorel and Skaara requested us. Jack and I are his representatives." Daniel told him. "Lia was brought to mediate."

"The verdict does not matter anymore." Harry told them. "The Triad is a farce created by Apophis to do something. How he plans to overcome the Ion Canon network I still don't know but if he can manage it then the Tollan are in trouble."

"We think that the Jaffa have painted the Cannons so that they can take them out all at once." Sam told him.

"Painted?" Harry frowned.

"Marking them with a signal in order to lock onto them." Sam explained.

"Taking them all out in one strike would require a completely new weapon and a new Ha'tak design but it would leave the Tollan open to attack." Harry sighed.

"What about the Melatai?" Daniel frowned. "Can't they counter a single Ha'tak?"

"Easily unless it has some strange new weapon. The problem is that the Melatai are in the middle of a massive conflict on their borders to Cronus' territory. He is pushing into their space and it is taking every ship under their control to counter it. The rest of the borders are currently undefended." Harry sighed. "They asked me to deal with it."

"Can you do that?" Daniel frowned. "Interfere I mean?"

"The treaty does not protect the Goa'uld System Lords in space not their own." Teal'c informed them.

"Also I believe that it is Apophis doing this." Harry told them. "In which case he is not part of the treaty any longer. His exile from the joint System Lords nullified his position in the treaty."

Narim entered the room and Harry cast him an irritated glare before ignoring him. "The Triad is about to begin again. Colonel, Doctor, if you would follow me?"

Harry caught Teal'c by the arm as he went to leave. "You're planning something aren't you?"

"I had planned to enlist Lia's aid to hide one of the Ion Cannons from the Goa'uld. It would only require one Canon to destroy a Ha'tak." Teal'c told him. Harry thought for a moment and was about to agree when he felt a twinge at the corner of his mind. He grinned slightly before materialising his uplink and finding the _Constellation _on the other end as it told him that it was in orbit.

"Do not involve her. My Cruiser is in orbit and soon will be over this exact position." Harry told him. "I intend to let Apophis do as he intends and take the first strike to try to knock the Tollans off of their pedestal."

Teal'c watched him silently for a moment before nodding. Harry concentrated for a few more moments on his uplink and found that the Ha'tak had just dropped from Hyperspace ten minutes away at sub-light speed. Harry ordered the _Constellation_ to enter the atmosphere and raise its shields though he didn't bring it out of it's cloak.

"The Ha'tak is ten minutes away, we should go warn the Tollans." Harry sighed not looking forward to it. He led the way through the halls retracing his steps to the entrance to this particular drab concrete block. The Tollans had a habit of building out of concrete regardless of the metals that could be used for much nicer construction like the Melatai buildings.

He walked up to two patrolling security personnel only present because of their guests and their proximity to the Stargate and waved them to pay attention. He explained the Ha'tak to them and listened in as they consulted with their orbital sensor command. They heard Narim's voice come back after a pause and were told to meet him at the entrance to the Triad building.

Narim was waiting anxiously at the doorway when Harry, Sam and Teal'c arrived and Harry sent the man a smirk from under his hood as he led them inside. Harry looked over his shoulder as his Tok'ra Alteran induced above human senses felt a slight increase in the pressure. Evidence of the _Constellation's_ arrival above them and the ship's shields pushing air in front of it.

Harry followed them inside and through into the Triad room where one of the Counsellors, Travell, sat on a raised desk. Jack and Daniel turned to look at them as did Lia who grinned happily as she saw Harry's white and gold clad person. Zipacna sneered at them.

"Narim!" Travell stood up. "What is the meaning in this? You know that Triad is held as a closed session."

Harry ignored her and bowed at the waist to Lia who stood up and made her way to him. "Harry, I did not expect to see you here though it warms my heart to see you again."

"It's a pleasure, Lia." Harry turned to take in Zipacna. "For the most part."

****

"Tok'ra scum!" Zipacna scowled obviously realising who he was but then equally realising that he was necessarily unarmed and unable to take the opportunity to kill him. He clenched his fists as if tempted to physically attack him.

Narim saw this and endeavoured to bring the conversation back on track. "Your eminence, please adjust your viewer to the orbital observatory."

Travell sat in her chair and tapped on the desk and a screen popped up from the desk. On it Harry could clearly see the shape of a Goa'uld Ha'tak settling into orbit even through the back of the screen.

"Explain." Travell ordered Zipacna in a calm voice.

****

"My vessel comes in anticipation of our victory in Triad. It is merely coming to take us aboard." Zipacna told them as if it was the most obvious thing on Tollana.

A small argument ensued but Harry was looking at Lia who had an amused look on her face. She was well aware of what was happening. The Nox would not have sent a representative to Tollana and in front of a Goa'uld without checking the situation out first. They could just as easily access the information from the Asgard network of satellites as Harry could and would easily know that a Ha'tak was travelling to Tollana.

****

"If our intentions were hostile, we would have attacked already." Zipacna said smoothly, the distortion in his voice barely audible.

****

"So you say." Harry almost sighed as Kel'ac seized control knowing better than to refuse him.

"Even so," Travell interrupted him and Harry was glad that he could stop Kel'ac from summoning a plasma ball and obliterating the oblivious woman. "Your ship's arrival is premature and in violation of Tollan space. I must warn you, that if your ship moves any closer before the conclusion of Triad, our automated defence system will destroy it."

__

'Not if there isn't anything left of them.' Harry muttered in their mind.

****

"The Goa'uld rest our case and are prepared to vote and therefore Triad is over." Zipacna countered.

"Triad is over when all parties agree, Lord Zipacna." Travell told him before turning to Jack and Daniel. "Do the human archons have any further arguments?"

"Nope. I think the Goa'uld made our case for us quite nicely." Jack smirked while pointing at the screen. Daniel glanced at Harry remembering his words about outcome being irrelevant and voiced his agreement.

"Nox Archon?" Travell asked.

__

"Are you prepared?" Lia asked quietly to Harry and Harry barely realised that her voice was inside his head and not outside of it. Harry bowed to her to show he was and she turned back to the room. "Yes." She told them simply.

"Then bring in the seekers." Travell announced and through a side door two security personnel and Skaara walked through the door. Harry for the first time in public that day on Tollana lowered his hood as Skaara looked at him. Skaara was much older than Harry remembered but then again so was Harry who had been eight when he had been tortured and left with them in the cages on Chulak. Skaara though was easily an older teenager now. Skaara managed a weak smile at the sight of him and Harry nodded at him to show he was there to help.

"Klorel and Skaara, can you both hear the Triad's ruling?" Travell asked as Skaara stopped in the stand in the centre of them room facing her.

"Yes, your eminence." Skaara said and Harry almost winced at the sound of his voice, shy and lacking the confidence. He was so used to not being able to voice his words.

A change overcame him and he drew himself up. Harry flinched so violently that Sam and Teal'c looked at him warily. **"I can."** Klorel spoke form Skaara's body and Harry almost materialised his uplink and beamed him up onto the _Constellation_.

"Human Archons, may we hear your vote?" Travell asked.

"We find in favour of Skaara." Daniel told her simply and the Councillor smiled at him.

"Goa'uld Archon?" She asked looking at Zipacna.

****

"In favour of Klorel." Harry glanced at Jack as he heard whispering but ignored it for more of Jacks inane comments.

"Nox Archon?" Travell asked. Harry knew that Lia would actually vote fairly but she also knew that voting for Klorel was now pointless and whereas Harry was sure she would have anyway his presence there made it certain since Lia knew that Harry wouldn't abide by the Triad's ruling and would separate Host from Goa'uld before the Tollans could stop him.

"After careful consideration, I believe that both Klorel and Skaara have the right to live. But living as a host with no will of one's own is not life, therefore only one may remain in the body. To that end, I award priority to the original owner of the body." Lia glanced at Harry empthasising the fact that she had stated that they both had a right to live. "Skaara." She cast her vote officially.

"Yes!" Jack almost jumped for joy at the announcement before turning on Zipacna. "Now get that mothership outta here!"

"We will summon the Tok'ra to come to Tollana to assist in the removal of the Goa'uld Klorel. He will be removed from the host and if he survives, will be sent to the Goa'uld world of his choice." Travell decreed a light flashed on Skaara's chest plate and it settled to blue and Skaara was officially in charge of his own body. "I have locked the detachment device. Skaara, you have priority control until the Goa'uld is removed. Prepare yourself. The Tok'ra will arrive as soon as possible. And congratulations."

"Do not trouble the Tok'ra. I shall deal with the removal." Harry spoke up and stepped into the centre of the room. "Skaara, go with Daniel for the time being."

Skaara cast him a look before turning to Travell. "Thank you." He told her before moving towards Daniel.

Travell looked at the Goa'uld representative. "Lord Zipacna, you are dismissed…with our thanks."

Zipacna nodded as Travell stood but then he suddenly stood with a subspace communicator in his hand. Harry almost snarled as the Goa'uld spoke an order to attack into it. Harry's hand was moving even as Jack tackled the Goa'uld onto the ground even though Jack didn't know what had been done. A TP-1 materialised in his hand and he grabbed the handle as a single bullet was loaded into the chamber. He took aim just as Zipacna stood and fired. Teal'c had been about to knock the Goa'uld out when the bullet impacted with the Goa'uld's forehead and killed both Host and Goa'uld instantly. Harry felt sorry for the host but knew that Zipacna was old and that there would be very little host mind left.

Everyone looked at him in shock especially Travell and Narim who had no idea how he had gotten a weapon passed their security sensors. He felt a twinge in his mind as he placed the small rapid fire hand gun back into the TDS and turned to look at Travell.

"The Ha'tak is targeting your Ion Cannons." Harry told her. "For an instantaneous strike on all positions."

Harry pulled up his hood and bowed to Lia before following Narim and Travell out onto the courtyard where panic was overcoming everyone. As they watched dozens of lines of orange came down out of the sky across the vista and a second later simultaneous blast rocked the area as each of the targeted Ion Cannons were destroyed.

"How's your technology looking now?" Jack rounded on Narim. "Security system serving you pretty good, is it?"

"The Ion cannons?" Daniel gasped.

"Destroyed, all of them." Harry told them calmly and ignored their shocked looks at his calm tone.

"You know I hate it when people waste my time like this." Jack turned on Narim again.

"O'Neil!" Teal'c suddenly called out. "Death Gliders!"

Two low shapes appeared in the sky and began firing on the ground though Harry doubted that they were targeting people yet. They would simply be going for terror rather than death. Harry turned to Lia. "Please, Lia. I must send you where it is safe. I will send Skaara with you."

Lia watched him for a moment. Harry knew that she was perfectly capable of protecting herself, even from Death Gliders but he didn't want her getting hurt. She nodded slowly and Harry materialised his uplink and beamed her and Skaara out and up to the ship making sure to prevent the _Constellation_ on attempting an unsupervised separation.

"Where did you send them?" Jack asked.

"You don't think I would have come without bring some support do you?" Harry asked him before concentrating for an instant on the _Constellation_. The air not three hundred metres above them rippled as the cloak dropped but the Death Gliders were too close to avoid the huge mile long ship. They smashed into the shields which flared white as they absorbed the twin explosions.

"That's cool." Jack gasped.

A sharp whine filled the air and a series of explosions rippled through the air as blast after blast of orange energy shot from the sky and impacted with the shields but they didn't budge. A higher pitched whine spread through the air and the front of the back two skis glowed brightly before two blue energy balls flew into the sky almost too fast to see. There was a two second pause before a small flash was seen in the sky as the Ha'tak was destroyed.

"Doesn't it only take the Tollan's one shot to destroy a Ha'tak?" Jack asked with a small grin at Harry.

"Are you trying to tease me, Jack?" Harry asked. "The Ion Cannons only have the capacity to fire ten shots before they overload and must be overhauled. The _Constellation_ though takes two shots if I do not overpower the shots but can continuously fire."

"Oh." Jack lost his grin.

"Another oversight in Tollan design." Harry told them with a quick glance at Narim. "Now if you don't mind I have important things to do. I will separate Skaara and Klorel and return him to Abydos after I stop the attack on the Melatai."

Harry said his farewells to SG-1 and even Narim before beaming himself up into the _Constellation_ so he could start with the rest of what needed to be done. SG-1 was left to stare as the black hulled _Constellation_ hummed deeply as it broke away from it's silent hover and up into the air before vanishing into a huge Hyperspace window that triggered alarms across the Tollan city.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	27. Goa'uld, Thieves and Trolls

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 27; Goa'uld, Thieves and Trolls.

****

Melatai space; in orbit around Tollana

Harry appeared in the control room and jumped straight to the control console. He activated an emergency protocol whose only task was to take the ship into high orbit before ordering the ship to take a micro-jump into Hyperspace to reach Melatai Prime.

As soon as he heard the ship kick into a steep ascent he connected with the ship's core computer to find out from the sensor logs that Lia and Skaara were in the observation lounge at the very front of the ship. He activated the transporter and his world flashed white as the internal, and much faster, transporter systems activated and he found himself between the 'window' and his two guests.

He let Kel'ac take control since he knew already that fences would need to be mended between his symbiote and the forced host of a Goa'uld. **"Welcome to the Constellation. I would direct you to the life rafts but there are none."**

__

'You did not just say that out loud!' Harry gasped in their mind in astonishment. Skaara had flinched regardless of the words and Lia just smiled a half smile. Harry took control. "I apologise for my symbiotes humour. He is simply glad to see you once again Skaara, neither of us have forgotten the concern that you and your sister gave us when we were captives of Apophis."

"It is you. Klorel and Apophis have cursed your name for many years now. Is it true that this is a ship built by the Gatebuilders?" Skaara asked.

"That's right, she's is very old. Older than the Goa'uld in fact." Harry told him with a small smile. They ship had been built just before the plague forced the Alterans to branch out into the Pegasus Galaxy. Before the Goa'uld had been more than un-evolved slugs on a marsh planet. "I'm afraid that you will have to continue with Klorel inside you for the time being. Once more immediate matters are taken care of I will devise a way to separate you from Klorel without any harm coming to you."

"More immediate matters?" Klorel asked.

"We're going to make a small jump to Melatai Prime before travelling to the border with Cronus' space where he is attacking." Harry explained.

"What are you going to do?" Skaara asked just as the ship gave an almighty lurch. A Hyperspace window opened up outside the ship and they entered it before abruptly slipping back out in front of a new world covered in lights. The micro-jump barely lasted long enough for Skaara to brace himself.

"Destroy any Goa'uld ship in Melatai space as the Protected Planets treaty allows." Harry smirked just before he felt the core computer alert him of an incoming message. "Perhaps we should relocate to the control room?"

"If you could show me to a room I would appreciate it, Supreme Commander Harry." Lia requested. Harry gave her a small smile knowing that she didn't want to have any part in the destruction of a Goa'uld fleet. She disappeared in a flash of white before Harry and Skaara transported up to the control room near the rear of the ship.

The front view screen showed a straight-through image without superimposed views and because of it the length of the ship spread out in front of them, hard to see since it was black and in the dark of the planet. The middle and right screens activated as Harry accepted the communication. On the right screen a close in of three Melatai Destroyers appeared as they orbited close in to the planet, on the centre screen the same Mage that had alerted him to the current problem.

"Mage Dridar, you will be happy to know that the Goa'uld ploy has been detected and the situation resolved with no casualties to the Tollans." Harry told him. "What is the current situation?"

"Supreme Commander Harry, thank you for your help. The council has just ordered the retreat of all forces back to Melatai Prime, they are currently rescuing survivors before they enter Hyperspace." Mage Dridar told him with a sigh. "We hope that the Tollan's plasma cannons will be enough to force them away from the planet."

"I had best go help them out then." Harry told him simply before nodding and cutting the link. He made his way to the Engineering console and pulled up the long range sensors to find the sensor readings of the attack and then selected appropriate coordinates for a Hyperspace route and then activated the Hyperspace engines as he passed the Navigation console. The ship spun about quickly on automatic and the Hyperdrive engines cut in with a hum before the ship lurched back into Hyperspace for the one minute journey. Harry turned to Skaara. "We'll arrive in the battle in a minute. I should warn you that I fully expect to have to destroy a lot of the Goa'uld fleet before they retreat."

"That is not a problem for me." Skaara told him bitterly. "I would gladly see every one of their race destroyed!"

"Of the Goa'uld I agree." Harry told him referring to the fact that the Tok'ra were good. Skaara nodded in apology and Harry sat in the control chair which activated with a whoosh and inclined. "I will be out of it for the duration of the battle. Do not touch anything but feel free to watch the display. I will make sure that I leave it running so that you can follow the battle. We will exit Hyperspace in fifteen seconds."

Harry shut his eyes and sunk into the endless realm of the _Constellation's_ core network and let the intense experience of having his mind immersed in such advanced technology overwhelm him for a few seconds. The Control Chair was designed to read the thoughts of its user and then through rather sophisticated software and recognition programs it transferred those orders to the core network. For Harry and his ascended powers though it meant that he could become one with the core network and it almost seemed to know that.

Around him was the ship and every part of it that was linked to the control chair. He could see the throbbing control programs housed in a computer system near where the engines were, he could see closer systems for life supports and internal sensors and then for the weapons and shields and hundreds of other small systems and larger ones. Further for him though was small shapes that he knew were ships on the long range scanners and all of their power levels, specifications, status, trajectories, and weaknesses were available to him with barely a thought.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

When the Melatai first began exploring space they quickly found out that only one of the eight other planets in the solar system was inhabitable. They colonised the other world before deciding to send spaceships to the nearest four solar systems but after trips of twenty years they found no sign of alien life forms and returned home where they began a massive terraforming project that would take nearly four generations to complete. With the advent of the discovery of Hyperspace technology they discovered the threat of the Goa'uld and after hundreds of years they held strong within their limited space of five solar systems though only one contained life.

SS2, or solar system two, was the solar system bordering what had been Ra's territory, disused as that Goa'uld held space was, and was now being invaded by Cronus' fleet of over twenty remaining Ha'tak from what had been a thirty ship fleet. The Melatai were holding position between the largest planet in the solar system and the Goa'uld fleet so that the personnel of the crippled Cruiser Adversary could be rescued from their life pods and from the few sections of the Cruiser still with oxygen. The situation was beyond bad and many of the Melatai ships were taking severe damage from the enemy Ha'tak to buy time to rescue the six hundred still within the Cruiser.

Al'kesh and Death Gliders bombarded the ships in numbers nearing the hundreds and their shots more often found themselves striking the hulls of ships as they diverted power to defend against the larger Ha'tak. The situation wasn't always one sided though and just before Harry arrived one of the Ha'tak conceded to defeat as it fireballed under the combined attacks of four Cruisers. Harry had gone for effect and the _Constellation_ dropped out of Hyperspace right in between the Melatai and Goa'uld ships and since the two foes had already been within weapons range he was right in the middle of it all.

The battle came to a shuddering halt as the _Constellation_ began to slowly change angle strangely placing itself so that the whole top section of the ship was visible from the Goa'uld position.

Harry couldn't send an audio-visual communication to either side and compensated by throwing an order at the _Bellona_, still captained by Commodore Olinar, even though there was undoubtedly an Admiral-Mage in command of the forces. It basically said to regroup and enter hyperspace once they had everyone they needed to rescue. To the Goa'uld Ha'tak he sent an ultimatum which told them to leave Melatai space immediately or be destroyed.

They responded with a blunt refusal to which Harry sent them a small section of the Protected Planets treaty that stated that the rules of the treaty did not have to be adhered to by either side within neutral space. He also pointed out that Melatai space was in fact neutral space.

When the Goa'uld didn't leave he fully charged his main weapon and fired. To the Melatai and Goa'uld the only warning they got was the massive energy build up that almost seemed to suggest that the _Constellation _was preparing to self-destruct when in fact it simply changed angle again and after a seconds green glow at the front a lance of green energy flew from between the front skis and sliced straight through the closest Ha'tak in front of it and then onto a second Ha'tak bringing down it's shield and disabling it.

The _Constellation_ instantly began tilting back to its former position and Harry charged the energy weapons on the skis. In fact, like he had described to Sam back on Tollana when she commented on the need to strike twice to destroy a Ha'tak, he over charged them so that the first eight blasts ripped straight through the shields of eight of the remaining nineteen ships and they exploded one after another.

The ship paused as he recharged the weapons to their overcharged state and the shields began to glow white as the hundreds of Death Gliders and dozens of Al'kesh attempted to strafe the ship. Harry would have laughed if he wasn't concentrating on the fight when the ships sensors told him that five of the Melatai Destroyers were moving into position around him and with their close in armament the air around the six ships began to erupt with small explosions as the Death Gliders and Al'kesh were taken out. Only the Melatai would waste the opportunity to leave a fight in more capable hands.

With his renewed freedom he targeted one Ha'tak after another wiping each out methodically if not in a very fast sequence that any spectator could predict. He wondered briefly what the Jaffa would be thinking knowing that their ship was next to be destroyed.

Three Ha'tak slipped off into space through Hyperspace windows as soon as the battle was clearly in Harry's favour and just before he destroyed two Ha'tak that his sensors had told him to leave till last he activated the external transporters.

The Chair shut down and Harry stood up and stretched with a grin on his face. "Thor will be extremely jealous that he missed that."

Skaara turned to him in shock from where he had been standing watching the display. "I don't believe the Goa'uld fear you as much as they should. Klorel is constantly scheming ways to get around you and the Asgard."

"It has been almost a thousand years since we clashed in such a way." Harry admitted. "The Goa'uld have become complacent and arrogant. This will play as the warning that the Asgard High Council has been hoping for."

The window in front of them flashed to display an aged face as Harry accepted an incoming communication. Harry recognised the man as a very senior Admiral-Mage. He bowed at the waist before straightening again. "Admiral-Mage Jettaby. It is an honour to finally meet you."

"Supreme Commander Harry." His eyes flashed to Skaara suspiciously and Harry noted the slight dip in his eyes as he took in the Tollan control implant announcing for all intents and purposes that Skaara was a Goa'uld host.

"Admiral-Mage Jettaby, may I have the pleasure to introduce to you, Skaara of the Abydonians soon to be _former_ host to Klorel, son of Apophis." Harry told him with a small smirk. "I owe him a serious debt for comforts offered to me whilst in the hands of Apophis almost three years ago."

The Admiral nodded. "I thank you for your timely appearance. The council had conveyed the message that your ship had appeared quite unexpectedly on Tollana and solved that particular problem but we didn't think that you would be able to assist us in time." He told Harry with a sad expression before beginning to continue. Harry though was distracted as his computer almost screamed out a new problem. When Harry came back to reality the now rather pale Admiral-Mage was listening to something off-screen. "We are about to lose the _Adversary_!" He told Harry before stepping off-screen.

Harry collapsed onto the Control Chair and it activated. The window flickered and displayed what Harry wanted since he didn't want to fully activate the chair and lose his perception again in the real world. The display showed the _Adversary_ looking rather decrepit. Atmosphere spewed from numerous cracks in the hull and the four Cruisers nearby were rapidly accelerating away from the ship.

Harry on the other hand had other concerns and that was the four hundred crew still on the ship out of the original one thousand. Harry boosted his own engines knowing that he'd need the internal transporters as well as the external ones for what he wanted to do and then he brought the _Constellation's _shields to full power as the ship swept at full sub-light speed just over the hull of the ship.

To the other Melatai Cruisers all they detected was a series of intense power fluctuations before the _Constellation_ adjusted its course and angled away from the Cruiser just as it exploded. The shock wave rippled over the _Constellation's_ shields but didn't do more then ten percent damage, the same damage that the Ha'tak fleet had managed to achieve. Harry jumped up from the Chair as the ship came to another stop nearby and just as he stood he told the Chair to get the ship to scan for survivors in life pods from any of the destroyed Melatai ships, since he knew there had been a few losses and to get the ship to transport the life pods to the hanger bays.

Flashes of white lit the sky at random intervals as the _Constellation_ began its work automatically. Harry sighed and rubbed at his head tiredly, it would be evening time at Hogwarts now and he'd have to be back in time for classes in the morning or he'd get a detention or more importantly get noticed.

__

'I can't believe I've just saved hundreds of lives and I'm worrying about getting to school tomorrow morning to avoid getting a detention.' Harry told Kel'ac.

__

'Puts a new spin on your life.' Kel'ac chuckled.

Harry turned to the screen as he once again accepted the incoming communication. "That was a rather fool-hardy thing to do, Supreme Commander Harry, but I am grieved to see that nothing could be done." Harry frowned at the Admiral-Mage's words before Kel'ac nudged him towards the Tactical console and he realised that his own shields were obviously still up. Harry lowered them with a few taps and returned to where he had been standing.

"I wouldn't say nothing, Admiral-Mage Jettaby." Harry told him with a smirk as the Admiral-Mage listened to a report that he was being given with wide eyes. With the shields up the Melatai ships couldn't run scans on him so they hadn't noticed the increase in his population but now they could clearly see that the ships human count was rising steadily as more and more of the life pods were being transported on board.

"I'm afraid that I can only see you back into SS1, Admiral-Mage Jettaby. Is any of your ships capable of receiving them." Harry asked cutting off the man's gratitude filled praise.

"We were due to retreat to the edge of SS1 to form up with the Titan Battle-Cruiser. If you would help tow one of our ships without functioning Hyperspace engines back to SS1 you can transport all crew members to the Titan." Admiral-Mage Jettaby told him.

Harry glanced at his sensor readings newly displayed on the right window to see that fully five of the fifteen ship fleet were had received damage to their Hyperspace engines and more had damage to their sub-light engines. Including Harry there was only just enough ships to tow the five ships without Hyperspace engines back to SS-1. The ones without sublight engines would be able to get back and then be picked up once in orbit around Melatai Prime by tugs of one sort or another. Harry agreed and once the sensors read that every human was safe he started a tow on one of the Melatai Cruisers and plotted a slow course through Hyperspace to meet with the Titan.

"How would you like to meet two Tok'ra spies, Skaara?" Harry asked before leading the older boy out of the room to the guest quarters five hundred metres forward where he had transported them to earlier before destroying their ships.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

Hogwarts

Harry slept most of the way to Earth after dropping off Skaara with the Abydonians. He had successfully used the Asgard transporters, with Vor's help over the subspace communicators, to extract Klorel from his human host. Lia had demanded that Harry send Klorel to the Goa'uld and in honour of her ruling at the Tollan Triad he sent Klorel through the Abydonian Stargate to Apophis' homeworld knowing that he'd probably die before he was found.

He arrived in orbit around Earth with the cloak running with an hour to spare before the others in his dorm normally awoke on Monday mornings. He transported himself down after transporting his TDS with his ATU inside straight back to the orbiting Aevis. He had enough time to shower in the old fashioned bathrooms of the school before changing into a new set of robes and leaving the Ravenclaw common room before the others had awoken.

He decided to get an early breakfast and take a visit to the Hogwarts library to see what it had before going to his first class; Potions with the Hufflepuffs. When he strode into the hall he noticed that apart from a few other Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherins there was a single person sitting on the Gryffindor table. Ryver Potter. Harry smiled the first true smile that weekend and made his way to the Gryffindor table where he sat down with an explosive sigh besides his friend.

"Hey, Ryver." Harry greeted.

"Hi Kel." Ryver smiled up at him slightly. "Where have you been all weekend? I kept an eye out for you but…" Ryver trailed off.

"I've been about, just got engrossed with reading some of the books up in the Ravenclaw common room." Harry told him with a shrug. "Sorry, I should've tried to find you, maybe next weekend we can hang out."

A smile spread across Ryver's face before he returned to his meal. "What do you have first?" He asked after a few minutes.

"Potions, then I'm with you for Defence." Harry told him.

"Ack…I hate Potions." Ryver stabbed at a sausage viciously. "Snape hates me!"

"What do you mean? He hates everyone. He didn't like having an American in his class either." Harry told him after frowning.

"I don't know but he started out first class last week by picking on me with three impossible questions!" Ryver gritted his teeth. "He then said, 'Clearly fame isn't everything.'"

"He actually said that?" Harry almost laughed. "He does realise you grew up in an orphanage, right?"

"He'd have to be an idiot not to, everyone here knows about it!" Ryver spat. "Malfoy's been reminding people about it at every opportunity!"

"Probably best that they don't find out I grew up on the streets then." Harry pointed out with a small twinge of guilt.

"Sorry." Ryver flinched directed off of his own problem for a moment.

"It was my choice not to find a home." Harry shrugged though this time he stuck to the truth, he had chosen not to stay with the Melatai and his friends there. "Just remember that Snape is simply being petty, as is Malfoy. And remember what I said about sticking with what you believe and not what everyone expects of you."

"Kel?" Ryver brought him to a stop as he tried to rise. "Why are you so adamant about helping me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Not a single person has asked me about how I feel about all this except for you." Ryver sighed. "I mean you'd expect at least some of them to care about me rather than my fame."

Harry smiled sadly. "We normal people will have to stick together then, Ryver." He chuckled slightly. "I just think you're a good person all the way through and I think you could go far beyond this Magical World. So far I'm not particularly impressed by it. I mean, if you're so important why did they not know where you were. I mean surely you have Godparents of something. Who are they and why didn't they keep an eye on you?"

Ryver frowned and Harry knew that he'd gotten the point across, he'd looked for an opportunity to get Ryver to think about that ever since they had met and he was glad that he'd set the boy thinking.

"Save me a seat in Defence?" Harry asked as he stood.

"Ron won't be happy but sure." Ryver chuckled lightly. "He really doesn't like you, you know?"

Harry shrugged without a care. "He's just missing out then isn't he!" Harry told his friend before leaving the hall for the library, wanting to find a book that would tell him how to find out how technology and magic mixed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

October 24th - Hogwarts Library

Harry leaned back in his chair, paper strewn across the table in front of him. The closest and the one he had just given up on for the time being held notes about an experimental shielding for the Arcturus Project. Lying to his right was a small stack of papers with scribblings on them about wand cores. He drew another on top and lifted it slowly staring at the Alteran words scribbled there. He knew it was risky writing in Alteran but he also knew that he'd rather people thought he was writing in a strange unknown language then that he was writing about Zero-Point Energy Manipulation. Also the computer core for the _Astari_ was in Alteran so he wanted to keep things in the same language.

The list he had created had on it the major things he wanted to get done and they were mostly huge projects, things that he only hoped wouldn't take a lifetime. He glanced over it once again, including the crossed off first line.

__

Experiment with transporting magical items.

Find out Wand Core.

Shielding for Arcturus Project or find alternative.

Find Egeria.

Find way to reverse Asgard Cloning degradation - Look into Ryver's DNA.

Because of the rather tremendous duration of most of these projects he'd had to drop other projects like finding Earth's outpost but with _Avertia_ and _Avaria_ so close he wasn't so disappointed in that. He'd worked out the answer to the first project by transporting a Rememball that he had owl-ordered from Hogsmeade as soon as he had decided to test the theory. He'd transported it across the room but the transporter's core computer had been unable to dematerialise the magic in the item. It had also forced a complete purge of the system and had prevented half of the item from dematerialising. To be on the safe side he had reprogrammed the _Aevis'_ transporters with a rather complicated failsafe to prevent it from dematerialising any form of magical item. It would simply just mean that anything magical would remain behind if somebody was transported up.

His wand core would have to wait until he had the time or the desire to risk bring the _Aevis_ to Hogwarts to pick him up manually. And he didn't want to do that until the last moment. Even though he had to be careful to pull his Ascended powers away from the wand before he used it he could put that off for a while. He knew that without pulling away those powers he massively charged any of the spells he cast. He'd had a little play with it and any spell he cast took on a white glow and grew in power over five hundred percent.

He was also hoping to create some sort of magical shielding for the Arcturus Generator but the levels that would be needed were immense and according to his calculations he couldn't even be sure that using magic as a shield would prevent the alteration of the laws of physics and the creation of exotic particles. He was still hoping that magic would be the answer to his problems but it would take a lot more time before he came up with a solution.

Egeria, he hated to admit, seemed to be a lost cause. The traces on Earth had vanished around the time of the Egyptian rebellion but mention of her was made up to about three thousand years ago though probably just as stories told by the old Romans. He knew that Egeria had been captured by Ra about fifteen hundred years ago but without her DNA sequences to enter into the Asgard satellites searches and without knowing which planet she had been imprisoned on the search was dead until he ran across something worthwhile.

That left the only projects worth working on as the Arcturus Project and his payback to the Asgard for all of their help. There degrading DNA was a serious concern to Harry who knew that it wouldn't be long before they couldn't even create good enough clones to withstand their consciousness. He hoped that looking into Ryver's own creation would give him some clues but until he could ask his friend to accompany him to _Avertia_ he couldn't do any tests on him and he didn't want to simply abduct him until he had no choice. Until he could tell Rvyan the truth about the Galaxy he'd make do using the Alteran's advanced knowledge of human cloning to work something out.

Harry glanced up as a group of people stumbled into the library and he adjusted the papers on the desk so that the words were covered if the people happened to glance his way. There was only a few people that actually ever tried to talk to him especially in the library. He hadn't really been bothered with making friends inside his dorm room. Terry, Anthony and Michael would always tend to try to talk to him, but tended to leave him alone most of the time. Harry sighed again as he heard Ryver's voice whispering at the boy he was with and even though they hadn't noticed him yet he started putting away his papers knowing that as soon as Ryver saw him he'd try to sit with him.

"Why do we have to be in here?" Ron asked.

"Because I'm stuck on the Potions homework and I don't want to get a detention from Snape because it isn't perfect!" Ryver told his best friend. I had made Harry rather defensive when he had realised that Ryver and Ron were best friends and far closer than Harry and Ryver were but Kel'ac had pointed out that Harry and Ryver would always hold something different between them because of their shared backgrounds, both the real ones and the faked ones, and that also since Harry was really lying to Ryver it was probably for the best. Things would change once Harry came clean.

"And you think a book is going to help us?" Ron didn't sound convinced.

"Not in time to hand in the paper tomorrow afternoon." Ryver admitted. "I'm hoping that Kel is here."

"As in Kelvin Simmons, that American punk that doesn't like anybody?" Ron sounded dubious just as Ryver and Ron walked passed Harry's cubby hole.

"I like Ryver." Harry spoke up with a smirk making both boys jump to face him. "You were looking for me?"

"No." Ron snapped still obviously not liking him. Probably for the way Harry had treated him on the train or that Harry had been Ryver's first friend and not himself.

"Yes." Ryver glared at Ron lightly before sitting opposite Harry and dropping his potions text on the table along with five sheets of parchment. "I need you help."

"With potions apparently." Harry chuckled before leaning forwards with a welcome smile, ready to help for the small chance of making up for lying to his own clone just one small thing at a time so that when he told Ryver the truth he wouldn't become the enemy.

After a few hours of this Harry announced that Ryver's work would hold up to even the most prejudiced professor and he left to go for a walk. Ryver wanted to follow but Ron's whines about wanting to play chess made him choose. Harry made it easier on him by leaving before Ryver had his work packed away.

He hadn't even walked for a few minutes before his new uplink, in the form of a ring on his right hand reached out with its computerised mind and he used his ascended powers to link his own mind to the message. He was being summoned by the Asgard.

__

'Don't they get it. That's not that easy!' Harry moaned.

__

'It must be important since they all know of your need to be here.' Kel'ac pointed out. Harry slipped into the forest and used the uplink to get the _Aevis _to lock onto him and transport him up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**__**

Aevis; Earth orbit above Scotland.

Harry dematerialised with a white flash in the seat of his chair and relaxed for a moment as he relished the feel of advanced technology all around him. He didn't let himself waste too much time though and at Kel'ac prompting he established a connection with the Asgard's satellites and all the way to the Asgard homeworld in the Ida galaxy where his summons had originated from.

He pulled a small headpiece out of an equally small draw in the side of his seat and slipped it over his eyes. He instantly found himself looking out into the darkened Asgard High Council. A few seconds later eight flashed of light appeared in front of him and then a dozen more in the outside seating for normal citizens. Harry glanced around the room knowing that they would see him as his normal projection without the bands over his eyes and also in his white, silver and gold robes instead of his school uniform that he was actually wearing.

"Supreme Commander Harry. Ambassador Kel'ac, I am Council member Anarda." Harry bowed slightly fully knowing who he was. "We have a small problem and since it is not vital to the safety of the Galaxy we hope that you will deal with it."

"I will do everything I can." Harry acknowledged with a careful tone of voice.

"We understand that you cannot disappear for long periods of time but this is a more delicate nature then your work in Melatai declared space." Harry could have sworn that the Asgard would have been smiling if they were capable of that particular expression. "We have proof of at least ten incidences where humans from Earth have stolen Asgard protective technology from Protected planets. The Nox have also witnessed similar incidents."

"I don't believe that the Tau'ri I know would do such a thing." Harry pointed out. The Asgard dipped his head in acknowledgement before Harry continued. "Perhaps a rogue faction?" He offered remembering the rogue NID faction that had used the second Stargate while Harry had been staying at Doctor Fraiser's house.

"Either way we are asking you to give them the option of stopping this from happening before we are forced to take more drastic measures." Anarda told him. "We only require you to start the process off. An Asgard Cruiser will be in the Milky Way next week to deal with the situation if they do not."

"Understood." Harry nodded, "Send all the information you have to the _Aevis_."

"Very well." Anarda nodded to him and Harry reached up in the real world and removed the headpiece effectively cutting off the connection.

Harry shook his head in irritation before slipping on his ATU to change his clothing to his Alteran formal robes before setting the _Aevis _to slowly cross the Earth's circumference to hover over the Stargate. He flipped through the files as he went, the Asgards had obviously checked out everything before coming to him. Over the last two months people using Tau'ri technology had been going to protected worlds and stealing technology. Some of that technology could now be picked up on scans of Earth. Obviously the devices were being brought straight through the Stargate which meant that either General Hammond knew about it or more likely somebody was going around the man.

He studied the sensor reports of the mountain base before transporting two of it's members, who had been together but isolated within the General's office. He let them stew in the middle of a park in Colorado Springs before transporting himself down too.

He reappeared and the two men leapt around to face him with wide eyes. "I hate it when you guys do that!" Jack snapped.

"I think I agree." General Hammond spoke up with raised eyebrows. "Harry, Kel'ac."

Harry glanced around from under his hood before concentrating on his appearance and letting his ATU change his clothing into normal black jeans and matching t-shirt. "I am sorry to pull you from your office in such a rude way, General."

"Why have you?" Jack asked. The General threw him a look to quell him.

"Hello to you too Jack. Kel'ac says to say hello." Harry told him. "I'm here on official capacity both from myself and from the Asgard."

"Thor sent you then?" Jack asked.

"Thor was not involved, though he may be soon enough. I am here on the request of the Asgard High Council." Harry told him seriously. "To discuss your planet's demise."

"What?" General Hammond almost cried. "I thought that the treaty would protect us from the Goa'uld."

"I am not talking about the Goa'uld." Harry told him rather dramatically. "I am talking about the Asgard."

"Why would they do that!?" Jack cried in shock.

"To ensure the safety of all other Protected Planets which members of the Tau'ri have been endangering by the theft of Asgard technology." Harry told him seriously. "The Asgard have let this technology come to Earth without contest for two months but now they have decided to interfere."

"I assure you that I know nothing of this." Hammond told him.

"That is why I am here in this park rather then in the _Constellation_ deleting Cheyenne Mountain off of the map." Harry told him with a smirk. "And Asgard Cruiser will enter orbit around Earth in seven days time, if the situation has not been resolved then they will take action."

"Do you think that this might tie in with the stolen Tollan technology?" Jack asked the General.

"Stolen Tollan technology?" Harry asked.

"A representative of the Tollans sent myself a message two days ago with a similar warning to the one you just gave us." Hammond told him.

"Though they didn't threaten Armageddon." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"We agreed to stop it to protect our treaty with them." Hammond continued completely ignoring Jack. "We planned to get Colonel O'Neill inside this rogue organisation with the Tollans help and then try to get a message to the Tollans on where to find their technology on whatever off-world base they are using."

"The Asgard will monitor all of Jack's movements across Protected Planets and when he is discovered they will find out the address of the planet that this rogue operation is being based from." Harry promised them. "The Asgard will attack and retrieve their technology. If you can do this on your own then that will go along way to prove to the Asgard that you are worthy of their help, and their own."

"We'll do it." Jack told him seriously.

"Be sure that you do, Jack, or I can't see your Stargate explorations lasting longer than next weekend." Harry told him before transporting them all back to where they should be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

****

October 31st - Hogwarts

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table slowly eating his food as the Halloween feast continued. On the outside he was sitting in silence as he slowly ate his food but on the inside he was talking with Kel'ac about everything. He was also linked in to his uplink that was monitoring the Asgard Satellite network as the Asgard Cruiser settled over a planet on the far side of the Galaxy, presumably the hideout of the rogue NID forces.

At least this meant that the Asgard or himself wouldn't be coming to Earth to remove the Tau'ri Stargates which is what Harry would have done if they didn't stop stealing Asgard technology.

If it wasn't for the fact that his mind was connected to the _Aevis'_ scanners he wouldn't have noticed the entrance of a strange creature that hadn't appeared on his scans before. He was well aware of the myriad of creatures both inside the school and within the forest and lake outside including the Headmaster's Phoenix and the three headed Cerberus on the third floor especially after Ryver had come running to him about running into it with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. This time though it was a creature that like one hidden within chambers under the third floor corridor. He'd had trouble working out what the first one was especially since it as hard to scan anything within those chambers since there was so much interference from magical residue but he knew that this new one wasn't pleasant.

He ordered the _Aevis _down into the atmosphere to linger above the school even as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher pelted through the Great Hall's doors crying out about a Troll in the dungeons. Harry frowned, not only did the _Aevis _tell him that this 'Troll' was on the first floor but also that Professor Quirrell had just come from the same place. _'Why would he lie about where he saw the Troll?'_ Harry asked his symbiote even as the Professor fainted.

__

'No idea but he isn't much of a Defence teacher if he faints just like that.' Harry stood with the rest of the students and reached out with his Ascended powers making sure not to let them be attracted to his wand.

__

'He didn't faint. He's under some kind of sleeping spell.' Harry pointed out.

__

'Who cast it though?' Kel'ac asked though both knew the answer.

__

'He did.' Harry sighed before following the other students out of the hall at the Headmaster's orders. As soon as they walked into the hallway he spied Harry and Ron sneaking off up the main stairs away from the rest of the students. _'They're heading for the Troll!'_

__

'For the love of…' Kel'ac sighed._ 'Why's the damn kid doing that?'_

Harry focused on the _Aevis_ even as he slipped out of the crowd and altered his Mage Aura to hide him from sight. _'There's a human up on the first floor as well.'_

They slipped quickly through the hallways and up to the first floor and arrived in time to find Ryver and Ron trying to fend off a Troll that Harry recognised from a book on magical creatures. Harry felt his eyebrows rise as he saw Ryver leap onto the Troll's back and stick his wand up his nose before being thrown clear. Harry listened to his instincts and struck out with his Ascended Powers though knowing that he wasn't permitted to actually kill with them he did something he didn't even know was possible for him. He suddenly found himself in complete control of the Troll and just as Ryver managed to levitate the Troll's club into the air Harry made the Troll run straight through the window.

The Troll took out half the wall as it leapt into the air and down to the ground below them and Harry pulled back into his own body just as they heard a sickening crack as the Troll landed on the ground. Harry rushed to the window and saw the Troll stand and try to come back to the castle and even as Ryver and Ron darted for the window in shock Harry uplinked to the _Aevis_ and ordered it to fire.

A high pitched whining filled the air outside and a streak of gold light flew towards the ground from the middle of nowhere and slammed into the ground obliterating the Troll and forming a small crater in the ground. Harry smirked down at the scene. Technology really was the better of the two. A Drone could kill anybody here and they'd never have a chance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter

A/N; I decided to cut this chapter slightly shorter then normal since the next part is going to be rather important and I don't want it tagged onto the end of this chapter. I'm sorry if people don't like this chapter or that Harry is compliantly sitting in Hogwarts when he could be doing more but he is only an eleven year old and therefore maybe he likes going to school with others his age even if he doesn't really fit in. I'm not going to go into Harry's classes that much just put in a few of Harry's interactions like this one. He's also going to take the Hat's words to heart about letting Ryver deal with things and only help if needed. As the Hat said…it isn't Harry's problem.


	28. Going down with the ship

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 28; Going down with the ship.

Hogwarts; Halloween

Harry looked silently at Ron and Ryver who were still oblivious to his presence in the room. His distorting Aura hadn't been effected by his on the spot use of his Ascended powers and he was still happily invisible. The Granger girl, Hermione, struggled to her feet but Ryver and Ron were too enamoured with the remains of the troll to notice or help her. Harry's Alteran hearing heard approaching footsteps before any of the other three and he slunk away into the corner just as the door snapped open.

Harry didn't want to tempt fate by hanging around but he had little choice in the matter since his godmother had stopped in the doorway after following Snape and Quirrell into the room. Quirrell proceeded to make a strange noise and sit on one of the cracked toilet seats.

'Look ladies and gentlemen, I give you the Defence against the Dark Arts professor!' Kel'ac fanfared. Harry rolled his eyes. McGonagall glared at the two boys that she could see as Snape walked to the window and stared at the decimated Troll husk below them. 

"What on earth were you thinking of?" She gritted out in control fury.

'Oh if only she knew it wasn't anything to do with Earth.' Harry told Kel'ac.

'I don't think your godmother could handle that just yet.' Kel'ac laughed. 

"You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?" Harry smiled ever so slightly at her as her voice softened ever so slightly in concern.

"Please professor McGonnagal," Hermione spoke up meekly. "They were looking for me."

"Miss Granger!" The transfiguration professor was clearly shocked.

"I went looking for the Troll because I thought I could deal with it on my own." Hermione admitted with a blatant lie, "You know, because I've read all about them."

Ron actually dropped his wand in shock, Ryver just gaped in shock and if it wasn't for Harry's high level training he would have laughed and alerted everyone to his presence. "If they hadn't found me I'd be dead now. Ryver stuck his wand up it's nose but then…"

She trailed off uncertainly. "Indeed Miss. Granger." Snape suddenly turned to look at them. "I'd be very interested to know how a Troll would suddenly decide to run through a wall, down onto the ground and then explode."

"Severus." McGonnagal warned him in a low tone.

"I am merely interested in what magic they could have learnt that would overcome a Troll's mind and make it do such a thing. Certainly not anything taught in the Hogwarts curriculum. Wouldn't you say, Professor Quirrell?"

Harry wasn't sure whether he heard a challenge in Snape's voice directed at Quirrell but his look was definitely interesting. Snape obviously knew that something was wrong with Quirrell's behaviour. "We don't know what happened, Professor McGonnagal." Ryver put in. "One minute it was trying to hit us with the club, then Ron managed to levitate it's club into the air and it ran out through the wall."

"It did get a strange blank look in it's eye." Ron pointed out with a thoughtful look.

"And then this bright light flew out of nowhere out there." Ryver pointed vaguely out of the hole in the wall, ironically right at where the _Aevis _was hovering under it's cloak. "And hit it." He finished rather lamely.

Snape frowned out of the hole in the wall and was quickly joined at the hole by Quirrell. Harry looked at McGonnagal hoping that she would go too but she remained in the doorway without enough room for Harry to risk slipping passed. "So I am to believe that a strange invisible creature took over the body of a Troll and then obliterated it?" Snape sneered at Ryver and Harry glared at him unseen.

"Just see if there is anything out there, Severus." McGonnagal suggested.

Harry expected Snape to just look out the hole at the sky so was shocked when he cast a silent spell that spread out across the grounds on all three dimensions. Harry watched in horror as the _Aevis' _cloak shimmered as the magic rolled passed it and for an instant Harry thought it would fall but all that happened was that the cloak, built into the hull of the ship, shimmered slightly. It didn't last long enough for anybody to actually see the design but it was easy to see the floating ships location.

"Incarcerous!" Snape snapped. The ropes that shot like a bullet from Snape's wand were seen as a weapon and since the _Aevis_ was on evasive hover it dodged the ropes which spiralled away and onto the ground further away. **"Reducto!"** He shouted one last time but the _Aevis _was no longer where it had been. Harry reached out with his mind and felt the _Aevis' _core computer respond even without the uplink. He ordered it back into space. 

"What is it Severus?" McGonnagal asked and Harry smothered a sigh of relief as she moved away from the door. Harry made his break for freedom and back to his dorm hoping to be able to slip in unnoticed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning

The Gryffindor table was alive with a buzz of talk the next morning at breakfast. From where Harry was sat he could hear a lot of it. It ranged from stories of Ryver, Ron and Hermione's victory over the troll to stories of a mysterious flying creature sighted on the grounds. Harry just listened to the stories and knowing that he needed to show the right concern for Ryver he caught his brother's eyes and gave him a concerned look. He didn't really have to fake it since he was worried that Ryver was going to jump into a dangerous situation when Harry wasn't there to bail him out of it. Ryver nodded and mouthed that he would save him a seat in Defence against the Dark Arts which they had together during second period. Harry watched as Ryver told Ron this and then as Ron looked at Harry and glared.

'That kid really has it in for you.' Kel'ac pointed out.

'And he's what compared to Apophis?' Harry asked.

'Never underestimate an enemy.' Kel'ac told him seriously yet there was a small amount of teasing behind it. 

The room hushed as the Headmaster stood from behind the professor's table. "Good morning students. As many of you have no doubt heard whether from fact or fiction an unknown creature has been spotted above Hogwarts and whilst it did seem to help us fight off yesterday's troll it should be treated as a danger." He told them all with more seriousness than Harry had ever heard from him. "It has proven its ability to render itself invisible but its skill is vulnerable to revealing magic thus no student under fifth year may venture out into the grounds without a seventh year as escort and I caution those of fifth year and above to be very careful. Also I must caution the Quidditch teams to keep an eye out. For your protection your head of house will attend all of the Quidditch practices."

There was a bout of uncertain muttering and Harry sighed. He really shouldn't have let the _Aevis _be seen like that even if they didn't have a clue as to what it was. After breakfast and their Potions class with the Hufflepuffs where Harry slipped a few samples of imperishable ingredients into his pocket for later study on _Avertia_ he strolled placidly into the Defence classroom where Ryver and the rest of the Gryffindors were already waiting. The professor was still nowhere to be seen and Harry sat next to Ryver with a rather annoyed Ron behind him. To his surprise Hermione was sitting beside Ron and neither were really complaining.

'They do say that adversity makes allies.' Kel'ac pointed out in amusement. 

"So you decided to go play with a troll then." Harry stated simply.

"We did it for a reason though!" Ryver protested.

Harry leaned in close to Ryver. "How am I supposed to stop you from getting hurt if you're running off fighting things that you can't possibly beat?"

"Who said you were supposed to be protecting me!?" Ryver whispered back.

"I did." Harry flicked him on the forehead and leaned back. "In case you haven't noticed you are the only friend that I have in this hemisphere. I happen to like you so next time you decide to go running off to save a girl crying in a toilet tell me first!"

"How did you know about Hermione?" Ryver frowned.

"Logical deduction. I was in the corridor when Ron insulted her and saw her run off." Harry told him. "And then I hear you went off to a girls toilet instead of to your dormitory. Give me some credit Ryver."

"Sorry." Ryver deflated.

"Look," Harry sighed. "Just trust me on this. Next time you want to go off fighting something like that duel last month at least tell me in advance so I can help you face three headed dogs and disgusting trolls."

"Sure." Ryver smiled weakly at him before sighing. "I hate it here."

Harry frowned at the last words, spoken barely loud enough to reach Harry. In fact if it wasn't for the hearing that came with being an Alteran he probably wouldn't have. _'You should talk to him about it. Don't ignore it."_ Kel'ac told him.

"And what can I say. He wants to be with his friends at home. Even if he loves the idea of magic he doesn't want to be here when everyone is trying to put him on a pedestal, set him up to be expelled and who knows what else.' Harry sighed out loud and Ryver turned to look at him. "You know, this isn't my favourite place either but I'm staying for two reasons. I want to learn what this is all about and I want to stay with my first friend my own age." 

Ryver's eyes widened in shock. "Who me?"

"Of course you." Harry actually chuckled but couldn't continue as the door opened and Professor Quirrell walked into the room. Harry pulled open his book and started to listen to the stuttering man. About five minutes into the lesson Ryver slipped a note onto his lap. Harry leant back onto the back rest of his chair and opened it subtly.

'I think I could stay here and learn. We stick together?' It read. 

Harry glanced at Ryver and nodded resolutely. "Anytime, anywhere." He mouthed. Even if they had different reasons behind the promise, Harry's sense of loyalty to his brother and Harry's sense of trust in his advisor, they still wanted the same thing. To look out for each other.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

November 6th

The Great Hall was tense as Harry walked into it on the first Saturday of the month. The Slytherins were casting dark looks at the Gryffindors and the Gryffindors were looking nervous, especially Harry who looked about to throw up. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were the only ones really talking but they all talked about Quidditch. Harry caused an uproar amongst the Gryffindors by seating himself next to Ryver with a flourish.

"And how is our intrepid Seeker?" Harry asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Why do you want to know?" Ron snarled. "Playing spy for the Slytherins."

"Oh yes Weasley." Harry snorted. "I'm here to discover why Ryver is looking so pale. Do you think he could be nervous! I must run and tell the Slytherins because they surely can't see that from over on the other side of this enormous room."

"Kel." Ryver groaned. "Cut it out."

"Ok," Harry agreed easily seeing how much it distress Ryver this morning. "But seriously, as if I would be a spy for some child."

'That's playing a bit close to the fire.' Kel'ac pointed out flatly. Harry just blew a mental raspberry at him. 

"Anyway, back to my question." Harry asked.

"I feel sick." Ryver grumbled.

"You need to eat something." Harry told him bluntly and pushed some toast in front of him. Ryver took it and began nibbling on the corner.

"I've been trying that for half an hour." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Ah, it just takes the right touch." Harry grinned at her annoyingly and she huffed. Harry leaned in to Ryver's ear. "Good luck today and be careful."

Harry stood and made his way back out to enjoy the peace of the library before the game started but was interrupted in the foyer when Ryver caught up to him. Hermione and Ron were close behind him. "There something I wanted you to know, about last night." Ryver told him.

"Why do we have to involve him?" Ron whined. Harry eyed him with a cold look.

"Snape confiscated a library book and I went to the staff room to ask for it back last night." Ryver told him ignoring Ron's words. "He was talking about trying to get passed the three headed dog in the third floor corridor."

Harry eyed the three of them carefully. "So…?" He drawled though he looked at Ryver seriously.

"We think Snape's after whatever is in the third floor corridor." Ryver told him. Harry eyed Hermione who obviously didn't agree with this though she didn't speak up when faced with Harry. He wondered mentally what she would do if faced with Supreme Commander Harry and Ambassador Kel'ac.

"Why Snape?" Harry asked.

"Well, that's obvious!" Ron told him before realising who he was talking about and closing his mouth.

"I saw him with an injured leg last night in the staff room talking to Filch about trying to get passed the three headed dog." Ryver told him.

"You actually heard him saying he wanted to get passed it?" Harry asked. Kel'ac was a spy after all, it didn't take much to hear the assumption there.

"Well…" Ryver frowned. "He said how was he supposed to keep an eye on all three heads at once."

"So you didn't actually hear him say he wanted to get passed it?" Harry asked working it out as he went.

"Well no, but why else would he be there?" Ryver asked.

Harry eyed the other two waiting anxiously to hear his reasoning. Harry glared at them and pulled Ryver to the side. He bent in close so he could whisper. "Maybe the dog need to be fed, Ryver. You're jumping to conclusions and it's only going to get you hurt. Whatever is down that corridor is being protected by the professors so it isn't your problem. If you get proof then let me know but in the mean time don't go spying on the professors."

Ryver drew back and looked at him for a second before sighing. "Alright, jeez, you're worse than Michael!"

"Good luck today." Harry told him and didn't realise just how much luck the boy would need. It happened just before Ryver caught the snitch. The _Aevis_ monitoring Ryver carefully with its sensors reported erratic behaviour and Harry looked just in time to see him thrown from his broom to a position dangling by his hands. Harry was about to use his ring to order the _Aevis_ to lock on and transport him out when the broom went peaceful.

"That kid draws trouble to him just like you do." Kel'ac pointed out. Harry just groaned and watched Ryver swoop down for his first ever Quidditch victory coughing the snitch up before he choked on it. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Mid November

Harry was alerted early morning that the _Aevis _had detected a strange reading in America. It was something that the _Aevis_ had never encountered before so it duly reported it. As soon as classes were over he transported himself up to the _Aevis _to properly study the data.

"What are they doing that could possibly slow down something like Neutrinos?" Harry asked his symbiote.

"Wait look at it more carefully." Kel'ac pointed out moving their hand to point at a scan of Sam and Jack. _"They have Muon radiation poisoning from the Neutrinos." _

"But what about the build up of Neutrinos here?" Harry asked.

"Let's go ask them. Technology capable of slowing or trapping Neutrinos could help us with the Arcturus project." Kel'ac pointed out though he knew Harry had already been thinking it.

"I'm going to place an implant to sense Neutrinos and a molecular sensor to wear." Harry told him before slipping on his ATU which would protect him from whatever was hurting Jack and Sam if it went for him too. He set the ATU to warn him of Neutrinos concentrations within five metres and then used the ship's synthesiser to create a contact lens looking device that he set to visually display the data from his ATU. He'd be able to see the Neutrino concentrations. 

He rapidly switched off the lens as it tried to over load his senses with Neutrinos data. _"Ready to go?" _

"If I'm not then your not." Kel'ac pointed out. 

Harry activated the beaming device and with his usual courtesy appeared at the foot of the Stargate wearing black jeans and a dark red sleeveless t-shirt that hugged him tightly. Kel'ac took control with glee and Harry didn't have the heart to stop him. **"I come in peace." **Harry managed to slap his hand to his head with a groan before Kel'ac cheerfully regained control.

"Don't say it, please don't, not again." Harry begged.

"Take me to your leader."

"Oh god no." Harry gave up and simply stared at the astonished Special Forces guards. He spied Graham up in the control room looking at him and trying not to laugh. "Graham, please put me out of my misery and call for the General." 

Graham seemed to toy with the idea of drawing this out but decided that proper protocol needed to be adhered too. He leant forwards to the microphone. "Stand down." The Marine lowered their already slack weapons and one of them opened the side door with his pass. **"General Hammond to the Gateroom, off world dignitary present. Repeat, General Hammond to the Gateroom, off world dignitary present."**

Harry glared at the man through the glass divider but from an eleven year old it didn't do much more than make the man smirk at him. Harry dutifully waited out General Hammond who walked in with Graham at his side and a smile on his lips.

"Your timing is exact again, Commander Harry, Kel'ac." The last was added a bit warily.

"Greeting only Harry is sufficient for myself as well, General Hammond." Kel'ac told him with a nod to hide his flashing eyes. 

"Very well. Is this a…" He stumbled unsure whether to simply ask why Harry was there.

Harry took pity. "I'm here because the sensors of my ship reported anomalous readings in this base. Muon radiation poisoning and irregular Neutrinos." Harry told him. "I'm interested to find out what SG-1 has done this time."

"Perhaps we should go visit Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter in the Infirmary while I explain?" General Hammond offered.

"That would be fine, General." Harry followed the man through the halls as he listened attentively and with more than a little surprise. SG-1 had gone to explore a pyramid on an unknown planet when they had detected something that could slow Neutrinos. Daniel had been studying a crystal skull identical to one that his Grandfather had found in Belize when a bright light had flared and Daniel had vanished. They had retreated after Sam had collapsed and Jack had managed to get back to base before doing the same. Teal'c less effected by the radiation poisoning had returned to the planet and taken the skull for study.

By the time the story was finished they had arrived in the infirmary and Sam and Jack had helped with the end of the story. "Do you know anything about it?" Sam asked him.

Harry looked at her and tilted his head to the side and clasped his hands in front of him in a good imitation of an Asgard. "I might." He admitted, "But so far it is pure speculation of events stored way back in my core archives. I would have to return to _Avertia_ and spend weeks trying to find the relevant information."

"Could you bring us the archive and let us try to find it?" Sam suggested and Harry eyed her warily. "I mean since we have more people."

Harry snorted in amusement. "That would be like reading through every book ever printed in Earth's history."

"So that's a no." Jack grumbled.

"I have an idea where Daniel has gone and have certain items of technology on me that may help to find him but as you are well aware I can not allow you access to any of it." Harry told them. "This skull? May I see it?"

General Granger nodded and led him back through the base to an office very similar to Daniel's. Teal'c was standing near the door while Sergeant Siler and an unknown man were seated at a table looking into an open box. Harry felt a strange feeling within the room even before he reached it and was alerted almost instantly that something was retaining Neutrinos within the room. That, more than anything, came as a surprise. Slowing Neutrinos was something the Alterans had been capable of but outright stopping them could change the very perception of the world. The Alterans had never played with that.

A grin overcame his face and he turned to listen to Teal'c as he spoke. "We believe it to be a teleportation device."

The scientist, Rothman according to an aside from General Hammond frowned. "Are you serious?"

Harry snapped his head up to the far side of the room as he heard what could almost be a whispering but a whispering that sounded from around several corners with a lot of echo. _"What was that?"_ Kel'ac asked.

"Are you ok, Commander Harry?" General Hammond frowned at him. Harry turned to look and shrugged.

"Obviously they can't hear it." Harry pointed out even as it got slightly louder though just as distorted.

"Maybe it's your more advanced genetics." Kel'ac pointed out knowing more about what senses were being used right now.

"As an Alteran." Harry agreed. 

"We were hoping your archaeological expertise could help provide insight into where he might have been sent." General Hammond told Rothman.

"It's a skull!" Rothman groaned.

"No it isn't." Harry pointed out. "A skull contains biological compounds, this is something very advanced."

"I myself witnessed it create a tremendous energy field which engulfed Daniel Jackson." Teal'c pointed out.

"It's made of crystal, not plutonium." Rothman complained. "I don't see how this could…"

"What would you say this is made of?" Harry asked the man as he held out his leather looking ATU.

"Leather?" Rothman frowned.

"Clearly you are not qualified to decide what something is made of. This device has over four hundred different compounds and parts in it." Harry told the man before turning to General Hammond. "I don't believe he will be of any help here, General."

"Sorry, Doctor but I agree." General Hammond nodded. "You can return to your own work.

The man frowned but left the room with a small glare at Harry who simply shrugged. "Sir?" Siler asked Harry.

"I could use your help to operate your own testing equipment." Harry told him and he stayed where he was.

"Let me know if there is anything that you need." General Hammond told him before the two back out of the room.

Siler and Harry spent the next two hours studying the Crystal Skull and then another two with Sam but all for different reasons. Harry was trying to calibrate his visual implant to see more than a vague cloud that hovered around them constantly and also make sense of the vague sounds that he sometimes heard. Without _Avertia's_ hardware though he couldn't work out any patterns or try to remove the interference.

By the end of his study time he had come to one conclusion. The Crystal Skull had done something to Daniel to distort his normal presence in time and space. He was here but he wasn't, he couldn't touch anything and anything from sound to light that came from him was distorted out of their perception and thus they couldn't see or hear him, or even feel him.

Harry had a slight advantage in that he could see the Neutrinos that surrounded the man and his Alteran ears were more advanced than the normal human ones and could hear Daniel's voice even distorted as it was.

He worked with them into the early hours of the morning but seeing no reason to suspect that Daniel was in any danger in his state he returned to Hogwarts for his next day of classed.

When he returned the next day with the excuse of having had to attend to an Asgard problem the situation had rapidly changed. He arrived to be told that the team had just been called to the Briefing room but Daniel's Grandfather and that if he went straight there it would be acceptable. He walked gracefully into the room to find Jack, Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond seated around the table chatting together quietly. They looked up and smiled when they saw him.

"I gather you went to collect Daniel's grandfather then?" Harry asked. "Anything worth mentioning?"

"Apart from the fact the old man is mentally unstable?" Jack asked him demurely.

Harry just raised his eyebrows at the man as said man walked in. "Ah, our guests have arrived." Harry bowed slightly to Daniel's Grandfather.

"Nick, this is Harry." Jack announced with a frown at the eleven year old. "He's a…" Jack trailed off.

"Commander Harry," General Hammond smiled slightly, "this is…"

"Nicolas Ballard." Harry interrupted with a nod. "I ran into his file when researching the skull yesterday." Harry turned slightly to where the implant was showing the concentration of Neutrinos yet again. "And Daniel."

"What!?" Jack half stood staring intently around the room before looking at Harry in confusion. "You've gone mad."

"Thanks for that, Jack." Harry snorted.

"You can see him too?" Nick asked in relief.

"Not precisely." Harry admitted accessing the man that could clearly see him too though Harry doubted through the same means. "I have a device which can sense a build up in Neutrinos around a certain place. A place I presume is Daniel."

"Perhaps we should hear what Doctor Ballard has to say?" The General suggested and gestured for Nick to continue what he had come he to do.

"Daniel's here." Harry sat with an amused look on his face. More primitive races always mistrusted the technology of others.

"Here?" General Hammond asked with a glance at an expressionless Harry.

Harry heard that muttering again and could make out the direction this time but only vaguely though he could still see the Neutrino concentration clearly. "He's right beside me."

"He's lost a few pounds." Jack pointed out sarcastically. Harry flipped his hand and sent the pen in the centre of the desk flying straight at him hitting the man square in the chest. "Ouch." He muttered meekly. Harry didn't even look at him.

"Jack, don't be an arse." Nick suddenly said and Harry snorted in amusement as everyone looked at him in shock. It was just such a Daniel thing to say.

"Daniel?" Jack frowned but looked at the empty space beside Nick.

"Oh, so now everybody believes." Harry muttered. "Lets all believe this over scientific evidence. I don't know why I bother."

Sam laughed at him and Jack looked between Harry and Nick a couple of times. "We have to go back to the planet."

"Planet?" General Hammond eyed Jack.

"Not a word, Sir, I promise." Jack told him.

"Daniel told me about the Stargate." Nick told them. "We must replace the skull on the pedestal so that the giant aliens will come. Something must have interrupted this process."

"Uh, Teal'c fired his zat. That's all I can imagine it would be, sir." Jack offered.

"I agree that something like that could destabilise the containment of the Neutrinos." Harry pointed out. "Continuing the process would probably be the best course of action."

"Probably?" Jack eyed him.

"Doctor Ballard went through the entire process and according to my sensors he isn't being effected by the Neutrinos like Daniel is." Harry pointed out. "I will accompany you."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"I have my own reasons for wanting to speak to a race that can manipulate Neutrinos. I feat that only my race have achieved though for different purposes." Harry told them. "I hope that they will be able to assist me in something of great importance."

"It's always about 'great importance' with you and the Asgard isn't it." Jack groaned.

"When you start protecting the Galaxy and not just a world then you can start using the term too, Jack." Harry told him ignoring a confused Nick who was dutifully shocked at the mention of the Galaxy and races.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry stepped through the Stargate first and his sleeveless shirt morphed into a fleece against the cold air on the planet. Harry spread out his ascended powers and glowed white for the briefest of moments. He could sense technology but it wasn't like anything he was used to. This was chemical based and he couldn't control it, only know that it was almost as developed as the Alteran technology. In fact it screamed computer crystal to him.

A fleeting thought came to him in a way he was still struggling to get used to. The knowledge granted to him as one of the ascended. This race had helped the Alterans design their chemical based computer systems. The crystals that controlled the Stargates and Harry's computer systems.

"My god." Harry whispered mentally as the others stepped through behind him with an awed Nick between them. _"This is unbelievable."_

"We knew that the crystals were strange compared to the Alterans' other technology but still of their design." Kel'ac pointed out. _"This just explains it."_

Harry followed Teal'c and Sam towards the huge stone pyramid that reached up a thousand metres into the sky and it only seemed to grow as they approached it. Harry actually sighed in relief when they entered into the base but that was short lived as they entered the central chamber. He took a side step into Sam before he could override his childish instincts. Oceans were his main fear after Kel'ac had been stranded in the centre of the Atlantic but a vast nothingness like the one before them simply reminded him of the vast nothingness of the ocean.

Sam looked at him in concern clearing realising that he was a child once more. He'd only done it once before in front of them when they had been close to being swept into the sea on Ernest Littlefield's planet but she recognised the onset and gripped him around the shoulders to bolster his courage. She let Teal'c walk out first before guiding Harry out along the slim bridge that stretched out into the centre of the room.

Teal'c placed the crystal skull in the centre of the chamber and stood back. "Now we just wait for the giant aliens." Nick told them all. Harry shut off his implant knowing that this would probably blind him in its intensity and moved to stand as far from the edge of the platform as possible.

"That just has a ring to it." Jack commented with a roll of his eyes. "General Hammond, we are in position." He reported into his radio.

"Understood, Colonel, proceed." Hammond's voice came through the three radios in the room. Before Harry could speak the skull sent out a field of energy that reached out. Harry had to forcibly tell his ATU to let the radiation through knowing that it would only burn itself out in a futile effort against Neutrinos. 

The light danced around them. "This is incredible." Nick told them.

"No this is wrong." Kel'ac told Harry who could feel the pain creeping up from his spine. He heard himself gasp and saw Sam, Teal'c and Jack turn to face him in surprise having recognised that his gasp wasn't one of shock light they felt. It was pain. Harry lost control and pain shot up his spine and felt himself fall to his knees. He screamed out as his body started to tremble and jerk. The radiation was trying to kill Kel'ac and it was going to kill Harry as well. 

Hands seized at his arms trying to offer him comfort but he knew they couldn't do anything as his skin began to burn. Kel'ac shielded by Harry and far more resistant to radiation would survive longer even without Harry's flesh between them and Harry knew what Kel'ac was going to do even before Kel'ac had fully resolved to it. "No!" Harry cried, unable to concentrate on his thoughts. "Kel'ac, don't do it!"

He felt the hands around him vanish and he fell to the floor. He managed to look around through his tears. Teal'c was staring at him in shock before lurching forwards to restrain him which had previously been Sam and Jack's job before they had vanished. Apart from Harry and Teal'c the cavern was empty.

"There's no point in us both dying." Kel'ac told him before Harry felt a different pain through his back. He cried out again but this time in despair unwilling to accept that Kel'ac was going to give his life for him. _"You're more important."_

"No I'm not," Harry writhed on the ground under duel assaults. "Not without you."

"No choice." Then the voice was gone and the pain in the back of his neck was gone. Harry cried out at the emptiness in his head, he could provide his own limbs with enough energy to move and he cried out. 

"Harry!" Daniel's voice shocked him out of his stupor and the man's hands turned him onto his back. Harry could just see Teal'c retreating back.

"Kel'ac." Harry whispered harshly unused to his voice without even the small control that Kel'ac had over it at all times.

"Teal'c took him." Sam told him. "What happened?"

"The skull. It tried to kill Kel'ac." Harry told her with a violent winch. "But it would have killed me first."

Sam didn't have to try hard to stop him from trying to rise and Harry realised why he felt weak. Not only was it because of the radiation but he was just an Alteran now and although that meant faster it didn't mean stronger. "That would have killed you first." Sam told him sadly.

"He left to spare me." Harry sobbed.

"Sam? Harry?" Jack suddenly spoke up but Harry didn't have the energy to turn to look on his own. Sam and Daniel helped him and they saw a great wave of mist rising from below them. It collected and formed a giant spectre of a person.

"Holy smoke!" Jack gasped ironically. "Hello? What's your name?"

Harry turned all of his remaining energy on the being knowing that it somehow controlled the skull and had just tried to kill them. He knew that without that to cling to he'd simply collapse. He needed Kel'ac for his mind to survive as much as the symbiote needed him for his body to do the same.

"Oo ya waaling waaling wey tayil." The spectre's voice echoed across the cavern.

"Daniel?" Jack took half a step back towards them.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Daniel told him helpfully. Harry glared as it all clicked into place even as the others were still working it out.

"I know what it's saying." Jack argued. "Why is it saying that?"

"It didn't effect Teal'c and it tried to kill Kel'ac. Why?" Daniel asked and was rewarded with a shudder that travelled through Harry and into his arm.

"They both have symbiotes." Sam suggested. "Goa'ulds?" Harry flinched and shot her an angry look which she ignored.

"We are enemies of the Goa'uld!" Daniel announced loudly to the alien who seemed to understand what had been discussed.

"Then you are welcome here!" It announced.

"Help me up." Harry hissed at Sam and Daniel who didn't question him and helped him to stand.

"We're travellers, we come in search of friendship. We'd like to exchange our knowledge and culture." Daniel told the alien but Harry interrupted before the alien could speak. He tried to push the others back but only ended up sagging to his knees.

"I have freed you from the parasitical Goa'uld." The alien announced.

"You tried to kill a symbiotic create and me along with it!" Harry snapped flaring his aura. His four human companions took a step away from him in shock. Luckily Daniel remembered to keep hold of him otherwise Harry would have collapsed to the ground. "If he dies I'll bring the _Constellation _here and wipe this place from existence. And don't think being out of phase will help you!"

"A Constellation class ship has not been seen since the Gatebuilders." The alien seemed to come closer within the confines of the chamber. "How is it that you have a ship of that magnitude?"

"I am Alteran. The last." Harry told him self assuredly. 

The alien recalled slightly before leaning forwards. A hum settled in the air and Harry could feel that he was being scanned by some hidden technology. "We wish to talk to you in private." It spoke simply.

"Harry?" Sam asked him warily.

"I'll be ok." Harry turned to her. "Just make sure Kel'ac is looked after. Do you know what that takes?"

"We can keep him alive for a few days." Sam told him.

"We will not keep him long." The alien spoke and Harry felt his world blur and without feeling any sense of relocation he found himself in a vast city. Towering structures reached so high he thought they were brushing the edge of the atmosphere. Alien's like before walked around on huge bridges that connected the building and there were too many to count from Harry's position about a mile from the ground. He could just about make out the pyramid rising up from the ground in the distance. Harry couldn't hold himself up for more than a few seconds and collapsed against the stone railing limply. He made himself comfortable as he dug through his memories for any mention of this race within his Ascended knowledge. It lingered, yet again, just out of reach.

"Interesting defence." Harry said to himself. "I wonder if they are immune to weapons fire like this."

"We are immune to physical damage while in this state." A voice made him jump and he turned to find a fifteen foot tall alien standing about ten foot from him. He looked up at its face, it was no longer surrounded in mist and looked very real to Harry. It's long arms and legs moved slowly as it walked towards him and knelt. It was naked in the same way as the Asgard always were and their colouring was the same but that was where the similarity ended. They were bulky and almost looked like humans. "Our Neutrinos manipulators ensure that we stay hidden, even from the Asgard."

"Oh god, you're the Furlings!" Harry suddenly realised.

"What remains of them, a few hundred of a once great Empire." The Furling told him as he bent forwards bringing his head down to Harry's. It was three times the size of his own.

"_Avaria's_ records state that you returned to your home Galaxy after the plague." Harry pointed out.

"Our own Galaxy is a long way away and very old. War had destroyed it beyond that of this one. After the plague vanished from this Galaxy we returned and settled on this world." He told Harry.

"I don't believe this." Harry said in shock. "We're the last of our kinds."

"Indeed we are." He said before placing a hand on the top of Harry's head in what must have been a gesture of friendship. "I am Grenwae. What can we offer you?"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "You have no idea how much I need. I'll share everything I have at my disposal if you can teach me what you know."

"What we know?" Grenwae chuckled and his voice vibrated. "You are an eager youngling."

"Youngling?" Harry laughed thinking of his normal reaction to such a description but then came up short with a gasp. He had been ignoring his trembling limbs and the horrible emptiness in his mind since finding out who these aliens were but it came barrelling back to him in that instant. "I have to go."

"Will you return?" Grenwae asked.

"You can count on it." Harry told him. "Once I have my symbiote returned to me."

"I look forward to meeting this symbiotic Goa'uld." Grenwae announced.

"They call themselves the Tok'ra. They are a resistance group that fight the Goa'uld hierarchy." Harry told him.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Grenwae grinned at the expression. "I shall return you to your own phase and help you through the Stargate. We will monitor our space for an Alteran ship and contact you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled shakily and accepted the hand that Grenwae offered him and was pulled to his feet. Grenwae hadn't even needed to try to lift him up. Grenwae tapped his wrist and Harry felt the same disorientation from before and found himself looking at the Stargate. Harry reached out with his Ascended powers and the Gate sprung to life. The event horizon filled the gap without the Gate needing to dial. "Please support me while I contact them."

"Do you require out assistance?" Grenwae offered knowing that Harry didn't carry any communications device that could be used to contact the Humans.

"I only need shut down their iris." Harry told him, "I will explain how when I return."

"Very well." Harry felt Grenwae's hands on his arms holding him up and he slipped his mind through the Stargate and easily found the control systems for the iris. He shut them down and felt the iris slide open and jam. "Be well." Grenwae told him before standing tall.

Harry glanced up at the Furling and he only came up to his knee. He nodded and stumbled through the Stargate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Earth

Harry collapsed onto the metal ramp in the Gate room and felt hands gripping him and heard the sound of troops clearing the way and the sound of a gurney rattling across the concrete floor. They must have been expecting him. The Stargate shut down behind him and he let his eyes close for a moment.

When he opened them again he was looking at a different ceiling. When he looked around he saw Janet Fraser standing beside him. "Where's Kel'ac?"

She flinched and gave him a sad look. "I better tell General Hammond that you are awake."

"He's dead?" Harry grabbed at her arm knowing that he was too weak to bruise her like he normally would have.

"No, Harry." Janet took a step back with a sigh as General Hammond appeared in Harry's line of sight. "Unfortunately Senator Kinsey heard of your presence here yesterday and sent a team from NID to question you about your possible help at Area 51."

"Area 51?" Harry frowned.

"Where we send any alien technology we acquire off world." Hammond told him.

"Acquire?" Harry frowned at him but the movement caused irritation across his forehead which he felt with his hand. He skin was raw with burns.

"As far as I know only through legitimate trade." Hammond told him.

"I trust you but all the same I'd like the coordinates so I can scan it myself to be sure." Harry told him and got a nod after a moments thought. "Just after I get Kel'ac back. Where is he?"

"As I was saying." Hammond paused with a sad smile. "His team was here when we brought Kel'ac through and got to the president before us. The president has overruled me and feels that shipping Kel'ac to Area 51 would be the best idea."

Harry snarled and struggled up. "Where are they?"

"They should be nearing the surface now. SG-1 went to head them off. It seems that they would rather face court martial than see Kel'ac experimented on. I was trying a more diplomatic approach." Hammond frowned and watched as Harry tore an IV tube from his arm. His ATU had obviously recognised Janet and allowed her to administer it. "I don't think you should be trying anything right now, Harry."

"Don't you dare try to stop me from saving him." Harry told the General as he got to his own feet.

"Harry, please." Janet started fussing over him. Harry growled at her and she backed off.

"General, this is my only warning. Have your own men stand down or I will call for the _Constellation_." Harry warned him as he braced himself and materialised his uplink from his TDS still on his hand. Janet probably hadn't even tried to remove it and obviously Kinsey hadn't tried to move against him again yet again. He ordered the _Aevis _to rapidly enter atmosphere. He'd catch them out side.

"I could always order a lock down on the basis that you were threatening the base. It would trap them inside." Harry spun on the man in surprise, he had never actively offered to go against his orders.

"That wont be necessary." Harry told him. "Which vehicle is theirs?"

Hammond looked worried after that question but he still told him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Outside

Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c didn't have to worry about carting the transport container that held Kel'ac to the surface so had managed to get to the exit first off. Different things were going through their minds. Daniel and Teal'c didn't have to worry about being arrested and were there simply because they owed Harry and Kel'ac for their lives a half dozen times over and they had all decided long ago never to doubt the Tok'ra symbiote again.

Jack and Sam were slightly more concerned about being Court Martialled but knew that the best resource and Ally that Earth had was Harry and Kel'ac and his links to the Tollan, Melatai and Asgard. Hopefully though Harry would offer them a place off world if they were convicted of treason.

They stood in the centre of the road as the five soldiers and single scientist from Area 51 came out of the foot entrance. Jack confronted them but before he could speak they heard the distinct and very loud sound of a sonic boom and found themselves all flattened against the ground to dodge and unseen aircraft.

Even as they all stood again nobody could speak and the strangely elegant but deadly looking _Aevis_ hung in the air about twenty feet above the ground. It's engines throbbed loudly, far more loudly than Jack remembered it. It's front laser guns were focused eerily on the closest of the Area 51 soldiers and it's belly turret whined quietly as it deployed and swung in languid circuits to point at each of the individually. The Area 51 men took aim.

"Don't you dare!" He yelled at them and they turned confused looked on them. "We've seen this take out three Death Gliders without even trying and that was after winning a space battle against a Ha'tak."

It didn't seem that they trusted his grandiose threat though since they simply edged to the side and towards their truck. Jack rolled his eyes but his mood suddenly became very serious as a small compartment slid out of the side of the ship just below the wings. The same sort of compartments as their own jet's missile bays. "Cover!" He yelled as loud as he could just as a bright gold streaked blasted out of the rack and angled up into the sky. "Damn! Get to shelter!"

Sam and Teal'c jumped to their feet even as the _Aevis_ began to rise and move away from the transport truck that the Area 51 soldiers had arrived in while keeping its front to the entrance and Kel'ac's tank left in the middle of the road.

They grabbed Daniel who was a bit slower to comprehend what was about to happen and dived into the trench that ran along the inside of the fence. A huge explosion rocked the ground and Jack risked a glance over the top of the trench to find the truck lashed with flames. He raised his eyebrows as he took in how the situation had changed. The Area 51 guards were crowded into the foot entrance where they had taken cover. Kel'ac's tank stood open in the centre.

The man difference though was that Harry was standing in the centre of the road between the tank and the entrance with one of his hand held machine guns that Jack knew spat out lead bullets faster than even a P-90. He was struggling to walk towards Kel'ac though he had no trouble keeping his gun pointed at his enemy. Jack scrambled out of the hole and came to a rather abrupt halt as the _Aevis _spun to face him. Harry glanced at him uncaringly at the _Aevis _spun back to face the entrance.

"I think you're done here." Jack told the cowering soldiers. "Report to the barracks. Now!"

His last word sent them back inside and as soon as they were gone Harry sagged to his knees with a gasp. "Harry!" Sam rushed passed him and knelt alongside him supporting him. She, at least, knew what it felt like to suddenly be without a symbiote and that was without the major burns from the radiation. "You should be back in the infirmary."

"Help me to the tank." Harry told her and she helped him up. Jack went to help and together they walked him over to the tank which was sitting open. Jack winced at the sight of the Goa'uld but to his credit he held steady in his support of Harry's rather limp body. Even when Harry put his hand into the water and let Kel'ac run through his fingers but even he couldn't help flinching when Harry lifted Kel'ac from the water and up to his mouth. In a second Kel'ac leapt the gap and Harry went rigid as the symbiote slammed into his body.

"Jesus!" Jack almost dropped him.

Harry and Kel'ac stood completely still for a minute before Harry came back to himself. "Kel'ac is rather annoyed at this attempt. He refused to talk to you."

"What? It wasn't us!" Jack argued.

"He knows and so do I." Harry sighed. "As far as he knew he'd abandoned me to die on that planet of radiation poisoning and then all he knew was being jostled around. He hasn't been that vulnerable in six hundred years. He's never been without a host in that time. I have the memories of the last time he was without a host and it isn't pleasant."

"Are you going to come back to the infirmary?" Daniel asked approaching warily. Harry sighed knowing that in some way they had started to overlook the fact that he had a symbiote inside of him. This scenario had simply proven it once again.

"No, I have places to be. I can rest there for the time being while Kel'ac heals first himself and then me." Harry said and paused with a glazed look to his eyes. Possible arguing this point with Kel'ac. Eventually though he looked back up and his eyes flashed gold.

"I wanted to thank you all for risking yourselves out here to stop them." Kel'ac told them. **"We shall be paying a visit to the President once we are fully healed. You may warn him if you wish."**

Jack felt a smirk spread across his face. "You have to let us be there to see that."

**"Perhaps a meeting onboard the _Constellation_ is in order. Cloaked above the Whitehouse. You may all, as well as General Hammond, Doctor Fraser and Lieutenant Simmons, expect an invitation." **Kel'ac told them with a smirk. 

**"You will warn us before beaming us around right?"** Jack asked

**"We will warn _you_, yes."** Kel'ac smirked and his eyes flashed.** "This Senator Kinsley and your President will not have such a courtesy."**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry woke up tired and strained. He'd insisted last night, for the thousandth time that Kel'ac should concentrate solely on healing his own body before starting to speed up Harry's and then only focus on his face and hands which were the only bits that would be visible that morning during their classes. By the time Harry had woken his hands were visibly perfect though they and the rest of him was ridiculously sore and his face was almost completely healed except for a burn that crept up under his left jawbone just under his ear.

By lunch that would be healed under normal circumstance but to heal him Kel'ac had to maintain full control and they didn't want to risk putting Kel'ac in charge whenever they used magic or in case there was a form of magic that they didn't know about that could be used to sense him. For the time being he'd have to cope with his bodies aches and just hide the burn or explain it off as an accident.

Potions was a struggle as always and he almost got caught stashing more supplies into his pockets. Tonight was going to be a big event for his curiosity when the _Constellation_ arrived and set down so that he could board it physically with everything magical that he wanted to test, like his wand and the potions supplies. When potions class finished he breathed a sigh of relief and left the hall hoping to get through the day in one piece so he could get onto the _Constellation_ and let the medical bay fix his insides.

He suffered through their Wednesday classes looking forward to his last class with Ryver and just hoped that his unknowing brother left him a seat. In the end he needn't have worried since he went straight from Charms to Transfiguration and found a seat before anybody else arrived. He put his head down and let himself fall into a light doze to wait out the beginning of the lesson.

He was prodded awake rather rudely by Ryver who just watched him glare with a small smirk on his lips. "You ok?" Ryver asked him.

"I'm always ok." Harry told him simply.

"It's just, you've been walking around like a zombie all day long." Ryver told him. "And you have that thing on your neck."

"What?"

"That burn." Ryver pointed with a raised eyebrow. Harry lifted his head from where it had been leaning on his folded right elbow as soon as he realised that it had exposed his burn very clearly.

"It's nothing." Harry shrugged unwilling to lie to his brother.

"It doesn't look like nothing, Kel." Ryver frowned. "What happened? Did you get in a duel or something?"

"No." Harry conceded. "Just drop it, it was an accident. A misunderstanding."

"Some misunderstanding. What were you throwing around, burning spells of some sort?" Ryver continued. "How do you even know spells like that?"

"I don't." Harry snapped. "Would I really do something like this to myself?"

"Well if you got in a fight you might as well have." Ryver pointed out.

"This coming from the boy who nearly got caught by Filch while trying to get to a midnight duel." Harry retorted.

"Don't try to change the subject!" Ryver hissed lowly.

"Stop trying to interrogate me!" Harry snapped and saw the fleeting look of shock in Ryver's eyes. He softened slightly knowing that Ryver was just concerned. "Like I said, it's nothing to worry about, just an accident. I don't want you to worry about it."

"But I want to worry about it." Ryver insisted. "I thought we were supposed to protect each other here."

"And we will." Harry leaned in closer ignoring the annoyed look from Ron that he was being excluded. "But this isn't a problem anymore. I've sorted it."

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Ryver asked.

"Not like that." Harry rolled his eyes and pulled up his collar to hide the burn from McGonnagal who might actually insist he get it looked at. He didn't think it a wise idea to have the School Nurse running magical scans over him.

The lesson dragged on and Harry and Ryver kept up a light hearted conversation when they could over their practice of changing the colour and texture of tea cups. As the class drew to a close McGonnagal cleared her throat. "As many of you are already aware, you will all have the option of choosing whether to stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays or return to your families. If you wish to stay at school you must sign the notice that will soon be posted in your common rooms."

Harry already knew that he'd use the excuse of visiting Graham for the holidays to get some proper time amongst the stars. Namely three weeks with the Furlings, or he hoped. But he was worried about what Ryver would do.

'It's too soon to tell him.' Kel'ac pointed out still rather unsure of his place in Harry's mind after the scare the day before.

'When isn't it too soon?' Harry retorted as he gathered everything. _'I cant ever see him excepting that he has a clone brother, that he did actually meet a talking snake, or something close to that, that he ascended and was thrown back here to an orphanage while I was trained and allowed to roam free in the stars.' _

'Who says he'll be the one that think you were free?' Kel'ac pointed out. _'I know how you think, I can hear it here perfectly. You envy him for his quiet life so far and wonder if you would have been happier if your places were swapped. Or that he could have done a better job which I highly doubt.'_

"Kelvin!" Harry jerked around to stare at his slightly shorter brother in surprise. "You spaced out again." Ryver told him in amusement.

"Sorry, did you ask me something?" Harry didn't try to explain away his brief moment or introspection.

"I wanted to know what you were going to do over the holidays." Ryver asked.

"Who cares?" Ron muttered under his breath from where he stood a little ways behind Ryver. Harry heard perfectly and sent him a glare.

"I'm going to catch a flight back to America to visit Graham." Harry told him. "What about you?"

"I'm going to go stay at the orphanage. Make sure that Michael has gotten into too much trouble without me around." Ryver smirked.

"Hey, I thought you'd stay here." Ron asked. "Who'd want to go back to an orphanage for Christmas. It's a time for family."

He shut up abruptly as Hermione elbowed him but it was Harry that spoke up. "It may come as a shock to you, Weasley, but some of us don't have families anymore in which to spend Christmas. Watch what comes out of that mouth of yours."

Harry sent an apologetic look at Ryver but could see that his brother was just as annoyed at Ron's words as Harry was. Ryver thought that Harry's family had abandoned him after all even if it wasn't completely a lie with the Dursley's treatment of him, or them both.

The words from Ron that only Harry could hear with his Alteran hearing made his blood boil in fury and he spun around with his wand out, only just remembering that he couldn't summon his TP's without his TDS even if he wouldn't have blown his cover. "You know nothing about why they abandoned me!" Harry spat, pissed off more because the boy would say such a thing then it actually being true to the letter. That anyone could talk like that to somebody especially when their supposed best friend had been mistreated by their family. Ryver gasped his shock and took a step away from Ron. "Keep your opinions to yourself before I find a magical way to remove that tongue of yours and if I cant I'll use other methods."

"Mr. Simmons!" McGonnagal's voice snapped at him. "Detention with me tomorrow night at eight o'clock and twenty points for threatening another student. And I'll ask you to treaten your fellow students better." She'd obviously only heard his own threat and not the reason behind him.

"But Professor…" Ryver tried to speak up.

"While it's admirable to try to defend your friend, Mr. Potter, it wont change my decision." She told him. Harry touched Ryver on the shoulder as he passed him. He paused and looked at McGonnagal coldly.

"Maybe you should ask _Mr. _Weasley what he did to make me threaten him." Harry turned his back on her and walked from the room without looking back even as Ryver rushed out behind him and called out his name. He'd deal with them all tomorrow once he'd dealt with the human politicians and was fully healed.

"At least this will be fun.' Kel'ac pointed out dryly.

'Dealing with politicians is never fun.' Harry pointed out with an audible chuckle that didn't match his cold expression. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later**

Harry stood out by the lake hidden from the school and lawn by the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He's scouted this place as the ideal way to board ship but he hadn't imagined using the _Constellation_ to do it. It would have been easier to bring the _Aevis_ down to the surface and then use the docking bay on the _Constellation_ but part of him wanted to know if the Hogwarts wards would stop the _Constellation_ from entering after they hadn't protested the arrival of the _Aevis_ on Halloween.

His mind told him that the _Constellation_, fully cloaked and deathly silent was lowering down over the lake and forest. It would hover so that he could board but there really wasn't room for it to actually land. It was already taking up much of the lakes surface area and it could only just land on the schools front lawn. Ripples began to appear on the smooth surface of the lake as the ship grew closer to the ground and Harry reached out with his mind and opened the forward landing bay and levitated himself with his Mage techniques. Whereas he couldn't actually fly he could use his magic to move for short distances.

The bay closed underneath him and he ordered the ship to travel slowly to the United States and more specifically to Washington D.C. He placed his magical 'luggage' on a transport ram near the door and ordered it to take it all to his cabin along with his wand before transporting himself up to the control room with the beaming device. He picked up the ATU and TDS from the piloting console where the _Aevis _had recently transported them and slipped out to his own cabin for a shower and a change into normal shipboard clothing that his TDS preferred.

When he arrived back from modern conveniences his TDS had taken the form of the formal Alteran robes but he left the hood down so he could contact the SGC. He did project his image straight away and spoke to Master Sergeant Harriman that he could picture in his head but it wasn't until Jack and General Hammond joined the conversation that he got an image in return.

"What is it, Harry?" Jack asked.

"I was just thinking about having tea with the President. Can you all be ready in twenty minutes?" Harry asked. "There's no reason to dress formally or anything. I just want you there to point out that some people are acting in their worlds best interest."

"We can be ready in half that time, Commander Harry." Hammond told him with a small smile. "I'll have to call Lieutenant Simmons however since he is off duty."

"I'll call him." Harry's eyes glinted in amusement. "I'll beam you all up in twenty minutes once I reach my destination."

Harry surprised Graham by calling from the _Constellation _to his house phone and could almost picture his face when he realised who he was talking about. He told the man to be ready in ten minutes so they could talk before he beamed the rest aboard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

He spent the next ten minutes setting up the samples for scanning, especially his wand. The scans weren't that intrusive and they were set to shut down if the materials began to change in anyway. He didn't think he'd have a problem since the _Aevis _was always scanning Hogwarts when it was nearby but it didn't hurt to be sure especially since the _Constellation's_ sensors were so much more powerful. The scans had agreed with what he knew of his wand's wood and that it was in fact Lignum Vitae and it was just starting on the core's energy signature against it's database when his ten minutes ran out and the ship automatically beamed Graham straight into his lab.

"Hi." Graham said after the shock of suddenly travelling across a continent caught up with him "Where are we?"

"Hi." Harry greeted back before turning to hug the man ignoring the fact that he'd never hugged him before. He was still a bit shaken up by his separation and the abrupt reminder that he was still a child. "We're just passing the Eastern Seaboard. Approaching Washington D.C. We're also slowing down so we don't blow off the roofs of any buildings."

"I can just picture that in the news." Graham sighed. "Wouldn't it be easier to just beam us up into orbit?"

"Not if I want to make a point." Harry told him with an evil glint. "A powerful Cruiser thousands of years beyond their level of technology lingering above them, right in the middle of their lives."

"Will definitely make a point." Graham sighed before looking down at his cloths. He'd obviously tried to neaten himself up but was still wearing casual cloths. "I can't believe you didn't give me more than ten minutes warning."

"Why?" Harry asked as he led the way into the control room and began to play with the Engineering console, targeting everyone that he would beam up in five minutes.

"Because I'm meeting the President wearing this." Graham told him with a shake of his head.

Harry raised his eyebrows up in amusement. "He's a country leader and you're worried about him seeing you in casual cloths. Whereas you have no concern about how to appear with me and I'm a race leader and Supreme Commander of a Fleet of heavily powered ships."

"Fleet?" Graham asked in amusement. "Two ships and a space station?"

"You're a bit out of the loop." Harry chuckled. "Two space stations and three ships, one of which is larger than Washington."

Graham opened and shut his mouth. "That's still not a fleet." He retorted.

"Tell that to _Astari_ once she's up and running." Harry told him. "We're going forward, ready?"

"Why not?" Graham shrugged and they both teleported forwards to the observation deck which was empty accept for a waist high table with a jug of water and a range of glasses.

Graham moved to the window and looked out as they approached the rear of the White House. "Has anything noticed us yet?" He asked.

Harry queried the surface sensors and sensor logs. "Nothing has come in contact with the hull and no targeting system or satellite has locked onto us even if that were possible with the cloak running."

"What about shields?" Graham asked.

"Too powerful to go unnoticed if I raise them." Harry told him. "Though unless your people were actively searching for the energy build up I doubt they'd notice anyway."

The ship came to a stop just over the White House with a view out across the lawn. They had two minutes.

"Great-aunt Minerva sent me a letter the other week about how you were doing at school." Graham told him as he glanced at his watch.

"Oh, what did she say?"

"Only that you only seemed to be befriending her godson, Ryver Potter." Harry only just managed to not sigh in relief. All he needed was his godmother using the name Harry Potter and Graham might be able to work something out. He was glad that she was using Ryver's assumed name and not his real one.

"I didn't know she was his godmother." Harry picked up on the slip even though he had known. A plan was already forming in his mind and he wondered what McGonnagal would say to her great-nephew for his slip up or was this a way of letting Ryver know without doing it herself. "Ryver didn't have a pleasant childhood after his parents were murdered. Why didn't she take him in?"

"I don't know." Graham frowned. "That's not like her."

"I'll ask her." Harry grinned no having a way to confront her about it without being caught. That would have to wait until after the Christmas holidays though since Graham shouldn't have been able to tell him yet. "You'll have to pretend I came back to Colorado Springs and stayed with you for the Holidays though."

"That's ok, I expected you'd want an excuse to disappear and she's not coming to America this year." Graham shrugged.

"Incoming." Harry told him and the room was filled with individual flashes of light, rapidly once after the other. First the President arrived and stumble and then Senator Kinsey did the same. After that General Hammond, Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c arrived with more grace though they were still surprised. They were all neat and tidy but only General Hammond wore more than combat fatigues like he normally did.

"Harry?" Sam asked in mock surprise.

"Who?" Kinsey asked in confusion.

"Senator Kinsey, Mr. President. I'm sure you both know Supreme Commander Harry." General Hammond introduced completely unruffled by the events.

Kinsey went slightly pale and Harry let Kel'ac take over. His head bowed to hide his flashing eyes so as not to spook his friends. When he looked back up his eyes were pure fury.** "Yes, Senator. _That_ Supreme Commander. Harry may be irritated at you but I am furious. As I am with you." **Kel'ac turned his head to look at the President.

"Where are we?" The President asked not seeing fit to apologise which only riled Kel'ac up more.

"We are onboard the _Constellation."_ Sam spoke up.

"The what?" He asked.

Harry seized control. "An Alteran InterHyp class Battleship."

"InterHyp?" Jack frowned.

"A ship capable of Intergalactic travel." Harry explained.

"Travelling between Galaxies." Sam provide to the General, President and Senator.

"But _where_ are we?" The President asked again.

"Look out of the window." Graham suggested with a gesture at the wide windows. The group all moved to the window but Harry and Graham stayed put.

"This is ridiculous, this is a trick!" Kinsey cried. "There is no way a ship could be hovering over the Whitehouse without our knowledge!"

"I assure you it can." Harry told him.

"This is a recording or something!" Kinsey demanded. "You're trying to scare us."

"Oh and that isn't working." Jack muttered sarcastically but was quelled by a look from his General.

"I could blow the White House up if you'd like or better yet that nice memorial over there. Less casualties I suppose." Harry suggested. "Plus if I blew up the building under us I'd have to raise the shields and possibly drop the cloak and that would mean letting millions of people see us."

"You can't threaten us!" The Senator rounded on him. "This is the United States of America. We can take everything you can throw at us."

Harry took three steps forwards and grabbed the man by the throat. "This one ship could decimate this entire continent in hours without one shot being taken at it!" Harry squeezed. "The only reason that I'm not doing just that is because of the willingness of these proper men and woman around you that tried to save Kel'ac after you two imbeciles ordered your men to murder him!"

Harry was furious at this point but it was still mostly an act. He was angry, ridiculously so but he could care less what happened to them. They were just two humans after all.

"He is a Goa'uld!" Kinsey spat as soon as Harry let go of him. Harry ignored the collective groan from Jack, Sam, Daniel and Graham. Harry snarled at him and activated several systems. There was a bright flash of light and Kinsey disappeared. Several moments later a dull thud from the distance.

"What did you do to him?" The President asked.

"You might want to start looking for another Senator, Mr. President." Harry told him before faking thoughtfulness. "That's assuming I let you go."

"What did you do with him?" General Hammond asked.

"He's taking his first trip into space in once of the evacuation pods." Harry smirked. "He probably has a very nice view of this systems star. At least for the next hour before he actually impacts it. Waste of a good pod if you ask me."

"You can't just come hear and do something like that!" The President gasped. Even the others were looking at him in shock. Really they shouldn't all think he'd actually kill the prat.

"I'll killed people for less and may I remind you that you are on my ship which is currently hidden even though it is sitting ten metres above your White House." Harry told him. "I take all crimes against me _very_ seriously. Your race has just gotten through an era of stealing from the Asgard and the alliance I am a part of and now you try to experiment on my own symbiote."

"We had no way of knowing it was your symbiote."

"Bull!" Jack took a step forwards. "We gave you ample proof."

"Colonel." Hammond warned him off but it only kept Jack from saying more.

"If you claim not to know then the sole blame for this even falls on your facilities in Cheyenne Mountain and therefore I shall take the Stargates with me when I leave as well as ensuring that no crime can be made against the Tollans, Melatai, Asgard, Nox or myself ever again." Harry declared. The President went pale.

"Wait. No I ordered it." The President admitted.

"Good for you, in that case I shall simply remove all Asgard, Tollan, Melatai, Nox and Ancient device from Area 51." Harry declared. "As is stated within the Protected Planets treaty."

"How do you know about that?" The President asked.

"Don't be an idiot." Harry almost swore. "I can tell you exactly how many people are on this planet in seconds, monitor every birth and death. The power outputs of every energy plant on the planet and tell you what you ate for breakfast this morning."

Jack snorted in amusement. "Let me make this clear." Harry continued. "Any crime against myself or one of my allies, no matter how small, will result in serious repercussions. Am I clear?"

The President nodded desperately. "Good now get off of my ship." Harry beamed the man back to the Oval office and a grin spread across his face.

"Was that really necessary?" Hammond asked.

"Most definitely." Harry told him.

"What about Kinsey?" Graham asked warily.

"Oh, he's probably a bit lonely out in orbit but it'll boost back to the _Constellation _in an hour and I'll beam him to somewhere in the Nevada desert. I'm sure you can pick him up later." Harry shrugged and got a round of amused grins. "Now as much as I would love to stay and chat I need to get some sleep."

He got a brief hug from Graham, Sam, Jack and Daniel as well as an armshake from Teal'c and a nod from the General before beaming them all down to the surface and ordered the _Constellation _to carry out the collection of Kinsey and take up an orbital position while he rested. He planned to leave it there while he finished his school term.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**One week later**

The rest of the school term was peaceful. He rode home on the train with Ryver, Hermione and Ron though he feigned sleep the whole time as he made mental lists of what he wanted or needed to learn from the Furlings. He gave Ryver a brief hug on the platform and told him not to get into too much trouble with Michael at the Orphanage and then gave him Graham's phone number just in case of emergencies. He'd already called Graham and arranged it so that the man would use the 'paperweight' in the General's office to call him if Ryver called.

Graham had been confused about why Harry was so concerned about Ryver Potter but had let it go since Harry wasn't exactly a normal person. From there Harry had travelled to the Furling's world and more of less moved in with the researchers and scientists there as they taught him about molecular manipulation to a degree that the Alterans hadn't ever reached. They were fascinated by the idea of the Arcturus Project and were doing what they could to help but Exotic Particles were not something they had ever experimented with.

Harry was standing at the end of a ten metre long and three metre tall hologram-schematic of the _Astari_ making small theoretical changes to the design with the help of Grenwae and another Furling, Teza, who was a specialist of power supplies. He was currently attempting to make two major changes to the ship. The first was the complete replacement of the cloaking generators which meant laying a completely new chamber through the central length of the ship to house the new phase shifting components that would lie along a long chamber straight down the centre of the ship though it would be almost completely closed off to crew. It would mean the ability to hide the ship like no other, once activated it would simply not exist to be found and would hide any ship close enough in exactly the same way if that ship was targeted by a device being theoretically installed in one of the spines.

The second modification was the expansion of three quarters of the ship to allow the movement of his newest allies. This wasn't as hard since he had shrunk the original plans not seeing the need to have twenty foot high ceilings and had used the extra space for extra quarters which he lost to accommodate any Furlings onboard and also a huge hydroponics chamber which was more of a forest landscape that would be complete with lake and weather. The area had been maintained at the original size since it would produce more pleasant air for the ship rather than its normal recycled air and now it would be helpful in accommodating the Furlings who missed and loved plants and wildlife of all kinds. In fact the area was three times the size of the Hogwarts grounds and took up only a fifth of the six kilometre long ship.

Harry followed the design from the back to the front mentally listing the pieces and any problems there. Stardrive at the rear followed by conventional Hyperdrive engines both of which were fine for use. Above the Hyperdrive engines on the edge of the structure was the large control rooms capable of housing three hundred people and now holding controls designed for both humanoid and Furling use. In front of the Hyperdrive engines sat the Arcturus Project which it's huge list of problems and Harry's hopes. The plans were being stripped apart by thirty of the Furlings' best scientists and Harry was keeping his fingers crossed. He didn't know whether they'd be able to work out a solution but he hoped that their additional research would help him work it out eventually.

In front of that was the Vortex drive still lacking in the power needed to make it work. Harry just hoped that its first test didn't strip the ship of vital components and resolved to test it when there were no living beings on board. Next came the main shield generators which were larger and more powerful than anything currently in use or dreamed of by any race. Six huge cargo bays sat in front of that all large enough to hold several Ha'taks, then the Hydroponics bay that reached to the very front of the ship with a view like the Constellation though it was also faked since the main energy absorbing weapon would block most of that view.

Around the central core components sat weapons systems, control systems, accommodation, training areas, four medical centres designed to take in ten thousand people of varying injuries, and ten small cargo bays which could be used for either cargo or fighters. The deck was unblemished but several sections hid various weapons, directional shields and docking arms for the larger craft like the Asgard ships or the Melatai Titan which would only show themselves when needed.

He felt a twinge in his mind and ignored his two companions as they fiddled with the schematic to add small changes to the Phase components that would run under all of the core components. He materialised his uplink from the TDS and connected to the _Constellation _sitting up in orbit. It was a message routed through the Asgard satellite network warning Harry of a Replicator incursion into the Milky Way Galaxy and asking for immediate contact.

"I apologise but I must contact the Asgard immediately." Harry nodded at the two giants and beamed himself up to the _Constellation_. He felt a slight tingling as he passed out of the Phase generators effects and became solid again and shrugged off the odd sensation he didn't think he'd ever get used to. He headed for the communications lounge and activated a connection to the nearest Asgard Satellite. Once again he found himself in the Asgard High Council chambers.

"Greetings Supreme Commander Harry, Ambassador Kel'ac." The Asgard in front of him, a scientist according to his emblem, said. Harry looked around, there wasn't a single military commander present which was odd, normally they tried to have one of each at least to speak to him.

"Greetings." Harry nodded.

"As you are no doubt aware, a Replicator faction have split off and are on their way to your own Galaxy." Harry nodded in acceptance of this. "We are unable to interfere at this time. Our entire fleet is at this moment fighting off an incursion into our own region of space and during the battle, the _Baliskner _was boarded and taken over by the Replicators. It is this ship that is now on its way to your Galaxy and we believe that Thor is still onboard in an attempt to destroy it on route."

Harry swore under his breath. "The Baliskner is your most powerful ship is it not?" Harry asked though he already knew the answer. The Asgard nodded. "I should be able to destroy it with the initiative."

"Though your task will be harder as the Replicators can increase the power of our shields and weapons beyond our own capabilities." Harry frowned at the Asgard. This wasn't something that they had told him yet.

"What about the Asgard-Alteran ship you were designing?" Harry asked. "Is it near to completion?"

"It's weapons systems, life support and shields are not yet complete." The Asgard told him.

"Damn." Harry braced himself. "I'll do what I can."

"We believe that with a proper distraction from outside, Supreme Commander Thor may be able to seize an opportunity to destroy it from the inside." The Asgard told him.

"So I should weaken it at all costs?" Harry shook his head. "Your faith in me is astounding."

The Asgard nodded and Harry wasn't sure what he was nodding to, the Asgard always got confused by sarcasm. Harry ended the connection and transported himself back down to the surface to say goodbye to the Furlings. They agreed to contact him if they managed to find anything of use and Harry returned to the _Constellation_.

He access the Asgard Satellite Network and found the _Baliskner_ half way between the Ida and Milky Way Galaxies. The projected course concerned Harry immensely. They would enter Earth orbit in three hours at their present speed. It would take him two ours of travel to do the same distance. At least he could set up an ambush and hopefully destroy the ship as it came out of Hyperspace.

The _Constellation_ jumped into Hyperspace and angled towards Earth. He'd contact them when he fell out into orbit. He didn't want the off chance that the Replicators had access to the satellites and to find out where he was going and why.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two hours later**

The _Constellation _slipped out of Hyperspace and Harry stood from the control chair, where he had been taking a nap, to establish a connection with the SGC to see if he could get their help in the upcoming fight. If he could take down the _Baliskner's_ shields then a couple of nuclear missiles from earth would go a long was to destroying the ship. He never got around to making the connection though as klaxons filled the air.

The ship had detected weapons fire. The shields sprung up around the ship but the first shot got through and smacked straight into the forward port ski blowing the back section clean off the side of the ship. Harry landed in the control chair and fully activated it even as another shot hit the shield and the third and forth missed the ship entirely.

'Damn it, how did they get here first?' He asked his symbiote. 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Seconds earlier**

"Sir, the ship's detected something." Sam reported to her team leader who'd just arrived back from helping Teal'c set charges on the deceleration drive.

"What is it?" Jack half turned to Thor only to see him completely encased by the medical pod.

"He got worse so I activated the pod." Sam explained before fiddling with the control console for a few moments. "A Hyperspace window just opened about twenty kilometres from here. Nothing came out though."

A humming sound filled the air and Sam's newly displayed view of the space in that direction showed four bright blue energy missiles being fired from their host ship out into the middle of space. They watched in shock as the first exploded against something The second hit a shield and the third and forth passed clear to either side of whatever was there.

Light flared from the hidden object and two white energy blast streaked towards them. The view began to shift as the ship titled to the right but both blasts impacted the shields which flared a dull grey colour.

A battle of spaceships began and all the three humans could do was watch in shock. They'd never seen something like this, even when they witnessed the Melatai destruction of the two Ha'taks right in this space it had been such a one sided fight. This was simple devastation. The ship they were on could wipe out entire Ha'tak fleets and by the effect on the shields whatever was out there could do the same.

"What is that out there?" Jack asked.

"A cloaked vessel." Teal'c said. It was true, the ship they were on was continuously changing course to evade precisely aimed shots but their own shots more than not missed their target completely since it was still cloaked. All they could see was the flare of its shields when the _Baliskner_ returned fire after the enemy ship fired at them.

"The _Baliskner_ is winning, Sir." Sam gasped as she eyed the sensor readings.

"What?" Jack frowned. "But it's cloaked and we're a sitting duck!"

"But the _Baliskner's_ shield is still at seventy percent whereas that ship's shields are half what they were when it first came online." Sam explained. "And it's weapons fire is weaker."

"So it isn't another Asgard ship?" Jack asked. "Melatai?"

"They don't have anything that powerful. I was thinking Harry and Kel'ac." Sam sighed.

"But Harry said his ship could out shoot an Asgard one." Jack frowned.

"He said it was possible." Teal'c pointed out emotionlessly.

"And Thor thinks that the Replicators have upgraded what's here." Sam pointed out. "Let's hope he has something else up his sleeve."

"It has stopped firing." Teal'c pointed out and the two stopped their conversation to stare at the screen. The _Baliskner _was running scans of the area looking for debris and energy signatures but neither ship were firing on each other and the _Constellation_, if it was Harry out there, had vanished from sight.

A bracket suddenly appeared on the screen far to the right and the _Baliskner _began turning towards it as if sensing something but then another appeared on the left. "A distraction!" Sam gasped just as a bright green lance erupted from empty space between Earth and themselves.

Jack ducked low to the ground as the green blast struck the ship's shields. "Shield's down to thirty five percent!" Sam announced almost happily.

"Do you think we should find a way off of here, Major?" Jack asked seriously as four white blasts struck the shields before the _Baliskner _could return fire. The shield indicator went down to thirty percent.

"Yes, Sir." Sam nodded before Jack moved over to the transport computer.

"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter." Teal'c frowned from his own place in the room. "The enemy ship has lost it's cloak."

Jack dashed back to where Sam was fussing with her console trying to zoom in on it. The image filled the screen just in time for them to see the _Constellation_ spin in a tight spiral and reverse course to evade the last of the blind shots. The next two shots were locked onto an uncloaked target and struck the shield right in place. The _Constellation _changed angle to face them directly, bring the rear of the ship into view so that all four skis were visible.

"It's lost some of it's weapons." Sam pointed out the half destroyed Ski sadly.

"Why isn't it dodging?" Jack asked as three more of the _Baliskner's_ shots hit square on the stationary target even as four white blasts hit their own shields.

"Now that the _Baliskner_ can lock onto Harry there is no point using power to evade, you saw the last shots change course. It doesn't matter what he does, the hits will always strike just like his have been the entire time." Same pointed out.

"So this isn't good?" Jack asked and winced as a shot from the _Constellation_ hit just in front of their window.

"It would mean that Commander Harry could focus all his power on weapons and shields." Teal'c told them.

"But that wont be enough." Sam told Jack with a sigh. "The _Constellation_ is losing it's shields faster than the _Baliskner_. Maybe if the Baliskner hadn't got that first shot passed his shields they'd be slightly more even."

"What's his shield strength?" Jack asked.

"Ten percent." Sam told him. "Ours is closer to twenty."

"The _Constellation_ is turning." Teal'c reported. They turned back to see the latest three shots from the _Baliskner_ be intercepted by blasts from the _Constellation._

"He's using his own weapons as counter measures." Sam reported seeing the next salvo intercepted baring one shot that hit the shields. "His shields are down."

A rain of fire erupted against the _Baliskner's _shields just as a Hyperspace window opened. The last strike from the _Baliskner_ went undefended and struck the hull of the _Constellation_ just before it lurched forwards into Hyperspace. Two small explosions erupted from the back of the ship followed by one large explosion that sent out a shock wave just as it entered Hyperspace. Debris filled the area as the jump failed and the _Constellation_ broke apart into thousands of pieces.

"Oh my God!" Sam gasped clutching the console tightly under her hands. "Harry?"

"There's no way even he could have survived that." Jack shook his head. Teal'c bowed his head and Sam struggled to remain calm. "Face it Major, we can't simply hope he survived. We need to finish what he started. If he was willing to die to save us then we have to make it worth while."

"Yes Sir." Sam straightened with new resolve and began working out the final calculations for beaming up the Stargate. Because of Harry their task would be far easier but Sam couldn't help but feeling that the Galaxy had lost something.

Luckily the Replicator controlled ship hadn't been able to detect an intership transportation from the midst of the explosions.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	29. Confrontations

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 29; Confrontations

**Stargate Command - Earth**

Lieutenant Simmons glanced at Master Sergeant Harriman as the man went slightly pale as he listened to the phone call before he hung up. "NASA reports reading energy spikes in orbit around the planet. Short lived but powerful."

"Ship fire?" Graham frowned before making a decision as senior officer on duty. "Put the base on alert and call the General immediately."

Harriman one of the several red alarm buttons on the terminal in front of him before pressing the talk button on the microphone. His voice was echoed throughout the base as he spoke. "Level four alert, level four alert. General Hammond to the control room."

"Are we receiving any more data from NASA?" Graham asked feeling worried. They knew that a Replicator controlled Asgard Cruiser was in orbit and it was logically the source of all the energy spikes but it had to be shooting at something and there was only one ship that Graham could think of that might be in their orbit, invisible to their sensors and capable of putting up some kind of defence against an Asgard Cruiser like the one he had been 'kidnapped' to with Harry.

"No, Sir." Harriman sighed. "They said they were attempting to get video but the energy spikes are disrupting their normal systems. They were trying to alter the Hubble's trajectory to get a shot."

"What's happening, Lieutenant?" Graham shot up as the General walked down the stairs behind him.

"NASA's reported high spikes of energy from orbit." Graham told him. "Short lived but powerful."

"Some kind of energy weapons?" The General frowned.

"The Asgard ship firing on something?" Daniel asked and Graham looked at him surprised that he was out of bed, he had just had major surgery after all. The phone ran and Harriman lifted it to his ear.

"NASA again sir, there was just registered a massively powerful discharge. Their telescope on the surface caught this image." Harriman said after putting down the phone and patching an image through to the screen. It showed a starry sky so it had to be above Europe or Africa. A flash of green streaked across the sky for a second before fading.

"Where have I seen that before?" The General frowned though none of the three men wanted to say what they were thinking. The phone rang again and Harriman barely listened before excitedly hanging up and patching the image through to a large screen behind them all. The three men spun on the screen.

"It's from the Hubble sir," Harriman explained. "There's only a one second delay."

They were staring at a video of space taken from a satellite. No ships were visible and Graham opened his mouth to point this out when three white flashes of light were seen flying from far away. They streaked across the screen getting closer to them before they hit some kind of energy barrier that glowed as it absorbed the attack. Four large blue shots emerged from where the barrier had appeared and streaked out. Three of them missed their target but one hit a white glowing barrier.

"They're both cloaked!" Daniel gasped. Graham bit his lip only just managing to keep his whimper at bay. If that was Harry he didn't know what he'd do. The kid always acted confident about his ship but Graham wasn't an idiot, the eleven year old was always talking about the risks of space travel and this was a battle with a modified Asgard Cruiser. "General!"

Graham snapped his head up to the screen as Daniel pointed at a newly appeared black coloured ship barely visible against the blackness of space. It was still easily recognisable. Graham's throat closed up and he took an involuntary step forwards and his hand came up as if the gesture could help Harry and Kel'ac some how.

"Is it damaged?" The General asked.

"Sir." Harriman appeared at their side as if he had heard the question. "NASA confirms that the ship is the same as was sighted after the Hathor incident. It's the _Constellation_ and it's missing a section of one of the front weapons skis."

As they watched in horror the _Constellation_ angled up as it came to a halt and energy blasts fired sporadically between the two ships. "Do you think he knows that Jack, Sam and Teal'c are on the _Baliskner_?"

"Even if he does there's nothing he can do." The General sighed. If Harry destroyed the ship and killed his three people he'd be crushed but it was that or let the Replicators land on Earth.

"No!" Graham gasped as the balance shifted. "He's countering the Asgard shots."

"What does that mean?" Daniel jumped forwards but the General already knew.

"He's retreating." Graham didn't know whether to feel relieved or doomed but that all went out of the window as he felt his heart tear. A Hyperspace window erupted into being and the _Constellation_ sprung towards it just as several of the Asgard ship's shots slammed straight through it's shields and obliterated it from existence. "No!" Graham shook as the Hyperspace window collapsed into itself.

He heard gasps around him in the silence as everybody came to terms with what had just happened. "Lieutenant?" The General was still at his shoulder staring at the debris as it spread out across their planets orbit. "Lieutenant?" He asked again.

"He's only eleven, Sir." Graham opened his mouth to say more but nothing came out.

"I know, Lieutenant." The General rested a calming hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't want to fight this war. It's not even his war." Graham went on even though he knew the eight people in the room were listening to his every word. "He just wanted to be a normal kid, go to school and have friends his own age. All we did in return was mistrust him."

"Lieutenant." The General warned though he didn't seem too reprimanding. Graham stared at the screen. With no more oxygen available after the initial explosion there was no flames to see the debris by but occasionally a streak appeared as a bit of the _Constellation_ fell through the atmosphere.

"Just three weeks ago our President ordered Kel'ac taken for experimentation!" Graham continued regardless. "And he still came back to save us and now…" He choked.

"Let's go upstairs, Graham." Daniel spoke softly as he took Graham's elbow in his own. Everybody there had spent at least a short time with Harry and remembered all his little jokes and his sarcasm that rivalled Jack's but everybody also knew that Graham had been closer to him than any other.

Graham let himself be forced into a seat up in the briefing room and looked up at Daniel with tears in his eyes as the Doctor took the seat beside him with an equally upset expression. "Are you ok?" Daniel asked him.

"I…" Graham paused. "I'm not Special Forces like the Colonel and Major. I can't just watch a kid die without reacting."

"I know what you mean." Daniel sighed. "But I don't think even Jack could hide his feelings on this one. We all like Harry, he livened up a room but we shouldn't just assume he was dead."

"Nobody could have survived that!" Graham retorted.

"Nobody?" Daniel frowned. "If anybody could, Harry and Kel'ac could."

Graham sat in silence for five minutes with the man beside him before he looked at him properly. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You're welcome." Daniel smiled slightly though he still looked rather upset. They sat in silence pondering everything until the General walked in to the room with a rather shocked but relieved expression on his face. "General?"

"The Asgard ship tried to enter orbit about two minutes ago." He told them. "It lost control of it's trajectory on entry and burned up. The debris hit the middle of the Pacific."

Daniel sighed out expansively. "So it's over?"

"What about SG-1?" Graham asked ignoring his own feelings of relief at the world not ending.

"We haven't heard of anything yet but they wouldn't beam up the Stargate for no reason." The General sighed before taking in the look of the two young men. "Why don't you both go home at get some rest?"

"But sir…" Graham started to protest.

"No arguments, Lieutenant." The General looked at him and he looked like he needed a place to be alone just like Graham did.

"Thank you sir." Graham sighed.

"We'll call you both if we hear anything." The General promised.

The journey to Graham's house had never been so long and arduous to the man even after a hard day at work. As much as he wanted to naively trust Daniel's words about Harry's survival he couldn't just believe it blindly. He felt like a bright part of their future had just been removed. He unlocked his front door and walked through the hallway and into his kitchen where he normally put the kettle on instantly but decided against it. He strolled into the front room without bothering with the light trying to find something to do in his upset state.

It was all wrong, how could something like this happen to somebody as good and caring as Harry! What screwed up universe could let an eleven year old sacrifice himself for a world even if that young boy had a two thousand year old symbiote in his head? It was all screwed up!

"Damnit!" He yelled before swiping a glass vase off of the coffee table before throwing it at the television. The front screen cracked as the thin vase exploded into a hundred pieces. "Damnit." He whispered before collapsing backwards onto his sofa with his hands cradling his head.

"You know. I don't think the TV did anything worthy of that treatment." Graham actually heard his neck crack as he heard the young voice so full of amusement. It hurt just to hear it. He barely believed it but sitting just two feet from him in one of his armchairs was Harry.

"Harry?" He croaked quietly and received a small grin and a nod. "Harry!" Graham threw himself forwards and lifted the boy up into his arms before swinging around in the middle of the room. He collapsed back onto the sofa and hugged the dizzy boy to him. "We thought you died!"

"Did you?" Harry chuckled as he shifted himself into a slightly more dignified position. "That's rather pessimistic."

"We saw the _Constellation_ explode before you could escape." Graham frowned down at he black haired boy.

"Hmm…" Harry hummed tiredly. "Lucky thing that the _Aevis_ was close enough for the internal transports to work. Unfortunately the _Aevis _got caught in the explosion and it's lost its engines."

"So you're alive!" Graham grinned happily. "You're alive!"

"Keen observation, Graham." Harry smiled. "My ship on the other hand…"

Graham winced. "Did you see what happened to the Asgard Cruiser?"

"Blew on re-entry." Harry nodded against Graham's side. "The _Aevis_ registered a small external explosion and then power loss in the deceleration drive. Sabotage and with their shields depleted after the battle the Replicators couldn't raise them to survive entry."

"Thank you." Graham said sincerely.

"Hey! I couldn't just let you all get overrun with metallic bugs. I'd have to get new friends." Harry chuckled but then winced before raising his hand to probe at the side of his head.

Graham frowned before freeing his hands and clapping once. A small table lamp sprung to life beside them and Graham saw the blood caking one side of Harry's head. "What happened?"

"A small mishap with an exploding control room." Harry shrugged. "One of several hazards of space travel."

"We need to get you to a doctor!" Graham tried to stand.

"Don't go rushing about. Kel'ac can heal it and while going to Janet isn't a bad idea I'd rather not travel there like this." Harry sighed.

"Can't you just beam us there?" Graham asked.

"I had to use the remains of the _Aevis_' power to get down here in the first place. There isn't enough power left to transport me again." Harry sighed. "I'll need to use the Stargate to get off world once I'm healed. The Asgard aren't in a pretty situation."

"We kind of figured that with the whole Asgard Cruiser bent on destruction situation." Graham sighed. "SG-1 stole the Stargate and beamed it up to the Asgard Cruiser. It'll be a while before we can get off world access again."

"Looks like you've got company for a while then." Harry pointed out.

"Come on, Harry, we should get going." Graham pointed out.

"Not yet. Give me an hour to heal and don't move." Harry commented as he let his eyes slide shut.

"Why not?" Graham asked as his arm came up to hold the young boy even as he felt him falling to sleep.

"You make a comfortable pillow."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later**

Harry woke blearily, he was lying on the sofa though Graham had vanished and been replaced by a normal pillow and a blanket was over him. '_Looks like he didn't like being called a pillow.'_ Kel'ac told him in amusement.

'_I called him a pillow?'_ Harry asked in shock but groaned as he tried to sit up.

'_Just as you fell asleep,'_ Kel'ac told him with a mental laugh. '_I think you hit your head rather harder than we thought when you flew into the view screen.' _When the navigational console behind the control chair had exploded it had sent Harry flying forwards into the viewing screen as well as destroyed the control chair.

'_How much more work is there to do?'_ Harry asked referring to his burns and wounds that his ATU hadn't been able to defend against.

'_I've closed over the skull fracture but you still have three broken ribs and internal injuries.'_ Kel'ac told him. '_The ATU protected us from shards but not from the impact.'_

'_I'd be dead if I wasn't wearing the ATU.'_ Harry groaned. '_And I'd still have died afterwards if I wasn't Tok'ra.'_

Footsteps ran into the room and Graham appeared suddenly. "Harry, are you ok?"

"Yeah, Graham." Harry grinned weakly. "Just some internal damage and a few broken ribs that Kel'ac will heal once we get to Cheyenne Mountain."

Harry tried to struggle up but Graham stopped him quickly and lifted him gently. Harry sighed and relaxed knowing that trying to walk would just cause him pain. He'd let an adult look after him for a while. "I called them about fifteen minutes ago. General Hammond was very pleased to hear you were still alive." Graham choked ever so slightly. "Daniel is over the moon as well."

"The others?" Harry asked tentatively. "I lost them from scan when the Asgard Cruiser exploded."

"We don't know." Graham sighed before grabbing his keys from the coffee table and walking them out to the car. "They beamed up the Stargate just before the battle started. We think they planned to use it to escape."

Harry sighed and clung to that hope. There were plenty of other humans in the Galaxy but these were among the nicest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Five days later**

Harry stood in front of the Stargate as it activated. He was wearing his normal black combats and red shirt courtesy of his ATU and he stood on his own for the first time since Graham had brought him to Cheyenne Mountain. Even now Janet was lingering behind him waiting for an excuse to get him back into bed even though Kel'ac had announced him as perfectly healthy.

Graham stood on his other side and was constantly glancing at him to the point that Harry was ready to snap at him and probably would have if he didn't know that Graham was just concerned about him. Daniel was also there as well as General Hammond. All there to greet Jack, Sam and Teal'c when they returned home after a week of waiting. The American's had taken a week to ship the second Stargate across the country and set it up in the mountain but finally they had removed the preventative Iris and within an hour an incoming wormhole had arrived with a message that in one hour SG-1 would return.

Harry had been relieved as had the rest of the personnel on the base and he felt a smile spread across his face as the wormhole rippled and first Sam and then Jack and Teal'c walked through looking dirty and tired. "It's about time!" Jack announced as he caught sight of the group.

"Harry!" Sam cried as soon as she saw him amongst the adults. She bolted down the ramp and swept him into a hug. "You're alive."

"That or you're hugging a ghost." He pointed out dryly. "It's good to see you got off of the Asgard ship before she exploded."

"How did you get off the _Constellation_?" Jack asked just after Sam let him go and Jack gave him a heartfelt hug.

"Beaming device to the _Aevis_." Harry told him.

"The _Aevis_ was in orbit?" Jack asked.

Harry smirked but let Kel'ac speak knowing that he wanted to express his own relief. "**The **_**Aevis**_** is always in orbit, Jack. You don't think I'd leave you guys on your own did you?"**

Jack didn't even flinch at the double voice, he was obviously simply glad that he was alive. "Still, ignoring the whole exploding thing, that has to be the most incredible thing I've ever seen."

"**I'm glad it was entertaining." **Kel'ac told him with a roll of his eyes. "**General, there are some things that must be asked and then I must leave."**

"Can't you stay some more?" Sam asked desperately.

"**Perhaps we shouldn't have this discussion out in the open like this."** Kel'ac suggested. He didn't want this sort of thing spreading to the factions of the American government. Jack gave him a worried look before General Hammond agreed.

"Uh…" Harry spoke with a small smirk on his face as he regained control. "I think it can wait fifteen minutes."

"Fifteen minutes?" Jack frowned and Harry took a small step backwards.

"You kind of need a shower, Jack." Harry grinned and dodged playfully behind Graham who went rigid as he realised he was now standing between a Colonel and his prey.

"Harry's right, Colonel." General Hammond grinned. "Perhaps you three should go get cleaned up. Meet us in the briefing room as soon as possible."

Jack made a half hearted swipe at Harry as he, Teal'c and a ginning Sam walked passed him out of the room. "Do you have to wind up a superior officer?" Graham asked him.

"It's fun." Harry grinned up at him.

"Fun?" Janet chuckled.

"Hey, I am a kid!" Harry danced out of the room and through the corridors up to the briefing room. He was joined a few long seconds later by Graham, Daniel and the General. Janet had evidently deemed him healthy after his dancing around. General Hammond sat himself on Harry's right at the end of the table while Graham sat on his left and Daniel sat opposite Harry. They were joined fifteen minutes later by Jack and Sam who sat next to Daniel and Teal'c who sat next to Graham.

"So why do you have to leave so soon?" Sam asked.

"The Asgard were the ones that warned me about the _Baliskner_ and they had to ask me for my help in destroying the ship. Unfortunately they will have monitored the _Constellation's_ destruction." Harry sighed. "I need to get to somewhere that I can tell them of my survival."

"Why is that so urgent?"

"The _Constellation _is lost and the _Aevis _was caught in the resulting explosion and crippled." Harry told them with more seriousness than before. "As of five days ago the protected planets are without defence. The Asgard didn't lose the _Baliskner _through simple folly. A massive battle wages that they will need my help in and until the situation is resolved the Goa'uld have free range to do anything that they wish."

"You can't be serious!" Sam gasped.

"Until the situation is resolved that is the way it is. I have no battle ready ship in this Galaxy from which to fight with." Harry spoke honestly. "The only hope now is that the Asgard can hold out against this Replicator strike and I can only be of help if I am there."

"Then you should leave soon then?" Hammond asked.

"I would hear their report before I go." Harry sighed. "I already know that you disabled the deceleration drive externally with a bomb but not how you held off the Replicators. It is also obvious that you used the Stargate to escape."

"Well, simply put Thor beamed me up and told me that he had stayed behind to attempt to destroy the ship and had disabled the outgoing transporters to stop the Replicators from using it. I beamed up equipment and Sam and Teal'c came with it." Jack paused to throw a recriminatory look at the two mentioned. "We scouted the ship for Thor and those bugs mainly just ignored us. We planted a bomb on the outside of the deceleration drive so that we could destabilise re-entry."

"I had originally timed it so that the Replicators couldn't have raised the shields in time but after you damaged the shields we had more of a window for error." Sam told him and Harry saw no pity in her eyes to show that she was just saying it for his sake. "Harry?" She asked after a moment. "Why didn't you have your shields up when you came out of Hyperspace? I know that the Goa'uld can't have weapons or shields in hyperspace but why didn't you?"

"I admit to being arrogant in that matter. I had the cloak up as I normally do when arriving in Earth's orbit but even at the Asgard's fastest speeds they shouldn't have arrived for another hour at the least." Harry shook his head. "Their ability to increase the effectiveness of Asgard weaponry, shields and hyper drive is astounding. Under normal circumstances with the cloak up, fighting as I was, I should have been able to destroy the _Baliskner_." They sat in silence for a moment before Harry looked up. "Did the Replicators ignore you all the time?"

"Until we started tampering but then we were able to hold them at bay with our weapons." Jack told him.

"Which weapons?" Harry asked.

"My staff weapon was unsuccessful in harming the Replicators." Teal'c said. "However the Tau'ri projectile weaponry was effective in temporarily destroying them."

"The little bugs kept rebuilding themselves but it gave us an edge." Jack told him.

"And that's why the Asgard are losing their war." Harry told them shutting his eyes for a moment. "They have no physical weapons, they never did."

"Are you ok, Harry?" Sam asked him. "I mean after the battle?"

Graham winced but Harry simply smiled sideways at him. "An explosion in the control deck took out the control chair I was using." Harry paused at the shocked gasp from the three that didn't already know this though it was more of a concerned look from Teal'c. "My personal shield protected me from projectiles but the force of the explosion threw me across the control deck into the viewing screens. Minor injuries."

"You mean a major skull fracture, brain damage, three _snapped_ ribs and enough internal damage to make Janet flinch." Graham snapped. "That's just minor injuries."

Harry winced and gave him an apologetic smile to soothe the man. "I admit it took some time to heal."

"Not much." Jack snorted.

Harry's head dipped as he let Kel'ac take control. "**It would have been hard to survive if he were human."**

"Thank you Kel'ac." Sam told him.

"**I did help with the more critical injuries but Harry is an Alteran, his own body heals much faster than any other race."** Kel'ac told them.

"Alright, stop bragging." Harry smirked as he regained control and stood. "On that note it is time I departed."

"How are you going to get to the Ida Galaxy?" Sam asked as they walked down into the control room. "We don't have the power available to open a wormhole to another Galaxy."

"I'll go to _Avaria_ first." Harry told them before turning to the side door.

"Er…Harry." Graham frowned. "We need a gate address."

Harry smirked over his shoulder and slipped around the corner letting them all catch him up as a special forces guard let him into the Gate room. "Sorry guys but I don't want _Avaria's_ current position on your database, I'd rather not have any NID personnel following me."

General Hammond nodded but looked confused. "How do you intend on dialling without us knowing the address?"

"I am Alteran, technology or not." Harry smirked as he walked up the ramp, he turned at the top to look at them all before waving his hand out to the side as he used his Ascended powers to link with the Stargate. He dialled the Gate instantaneously and the event horizon established without the normal ejection of energy. He reached through and switched of the automated shield in _Avaria_ before throwing a single smirk at his human friends before he stepped straight through and into what could only be called his home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Avaria**_

He sighed as he felt all of _Avaria's_ systems reach out to him almost like they were welcoming him home. Harry ignored them as he reached out to the internal speakers. "Vor?" He asked loudly.

"_Supreme Commander Harry."_ Vor's voice came back through and he smiled since the Asgard were clearly on the ship building space station. "_It warms our hearts to hear your voice. Supreme Commander Thor notified us of the _Constellation's _destruction."_

"Yeah well, the reports of my death were greatly exaggerated." Harry smirked

"_I do not understand."_ Harry lost his grin as the vague mention of a film he had seen as a child were lost on the Asgard scientist.

"Never mind." Harry chuckled. "What of the situation in the Ida Galaxy?"

"_Things do not go well."_ Vor sighed.

"I'll go immediately." Harry told him before dashing up to the control room a floor above the Gate. "I'm sending the _Aevis's _command codes to your ship. I need you to go and pick up the _Aevis_ from Earth's orbit. It was damaged in the battle. Can you bring it back here and put it in the repair dock. _Avaria _will fix it."

"_Of course Supreme Commander."_ The communication link was cut and Harry started dialling the Asgard home world on the Stargate control console since he was standing right next to it. The Stargate spun as it dialled the eight symbol address and erupted outwards as the wormhole established. He sent through a hello to their High Council in his name before going down and stepping through.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ida Galaxy - Othala**

Almost as soon as he stepped out into the high-ceilinged tube like corridors of the Asgard Stargate centre there was a soft chime and he was beamed out and he reappeared in what he thought must be a military command centre of some kind. He smiled widely as he saw Thor standing in front of a large window where two ships were hovering over the capital city below them.

"Now that's impressive." Harry whistled as he walked to the window. One of the ships was instantly recognisable for its water skater like appearance. The Constellation class cruiser was heart rending to see after the loss of his own but perhaps the Asgard would return it to him to allow him to continue policing the Milky Way Galaxy. It also went to remind him that he was alone in the Galaxy with no other Alteran to help him.

'_Don't forget that Ryver is Alteran.' _Kel'ac told him peacefully. '_And you'll never be alone with me around.'_

Harry thanked him before turning slightly to study the larger second ship. "Is that the new Asgard Battleship?" Harry asked referring to the design made by studying the technology of the Constellation class cruiser and combining the two.

"It is. We call it the _O'Neill_." Thor told him. Harry snorted in amusement, the Asgard had a thing for naming ships after people though the Alteran's had done the same. Harry turned to look at the design. The O'Neill Class Cruiser as Harry knew it would be called from now on was about the same height as the Constellation class beside it but it was about fifty percent longer and didn't have the weapons skis, instead it had two vertical spines rising up from its stern corners both above and below the main hull and a large crescent shaped structure that circled the stern. It was a very impressive ship. It's silver and white hull was attractive with it's single black stripe that ran around the entire hull to hide the colour of its weapons and other external systems.

"Is it operational?" Harry asked.

"It is lacking in shielding, weapons and life support." Thor told him. "The Constellation class Cruiser is fully operational and we have a basic understanding of how to work it. The High Council was uncertain as to whether to commit it in the next battle as we are unable to fight her at her full capacity."

"But now that I'm here I can take her in." Harry looked down at Thor though the height difference really wasn't much.

"I am glad that you were not killed." Thor told him sincerely. "It would have been a great loss to both of our races."

"Thank you." Harry sighed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three days later - _Constellation II_**

Harry wasn't really dozing in the control chair though to the six Asgard in the room he seemed to be. He was trying in vain to access that vast well of knowledge that helped him when he didn't need it but was always absent when he wanted it. This being one of those second occasions. He had promised Thor that he would search through everything he had in order to find some Alteran technology that could be used against the Replicators and what annoyed him the most was that he knew there must be something in his mind somewhere but it eluded him.

He'd privately contacted Grenwae and the other Furlings to tell them what had happened to him since he had left so quickly from their research and they had given him the bad news that there was a possible problem with running the main energy weapon of the _Astari_ while powering the ship with the Arcturus Generator. Harry had asked them to look for a way of getting them both to work but told them to just abolish the energy weapon if necessary. With the ship as large and unmanoeuvrable as it was the weapon was unpractical when facing smaller ships. He'd also asked them whether they wanted him to tell the Asgard about their presence in the Milky Way Galaxy but they had declined for the time being.

Grenwae told him that they would announce their presence once they were ready to move to a new home world and help Harry run the _Astari._ Harry reluctantly agreed though he didn't like to not tell his Asgard allies even if it wasn't particularly lying to just omit the information.

He smacked the armrest in irritation as he yet again came up empty and Vetari, the weapons specialist among the Asgard, blinked at him in what Harry thought might be concern. Just to annoy him further information flooded his mind on a way to tamper with the Asgard weapons to make them more effective against the Replicator ships. They'd already determined from previous battles that even once the shields were down on the enemy ships most of the energy in their blasts were absorbed by the modified hulls. Harry would have simply used his physical ballistics, his Drones, but the Asgard systems on all their ships prevented any internal explosions and therefore the only damage a Drone could do was to punch a hole through the ships outer armour before the internal dampeners shut it down and the section was sealed off. It was for exactly that reason that he hadn't used them against the _Baliskner_ in Earth's orbit.

The Drones did have one advantage that he hadn't thought about when fighting the _Baliskner_. They could quite effectively counter incoming energy blasts and since they could penetrate the Asgard shields once they were below fifty percent that meant that they could take out surface mounted systems like sensors.

He planned to use them as much as possible in this approaching battle since they were the last line of defence before the Replicators attacked Othala directly. Thor had told him he was going to go in person to Earth to ask for their aid in the defence of Othala since they had proven that their way of thinking was more effective in dealing with the Replicators and Harry had to agree. His own mind was fixated on technology that could be used but he couldn't think of anything that might work. Somebody else's views could really help even if it was just a primitive human as Kel'ac had put it.

Harry started explaining to Vetari his plan to modify the weapons on the Asgard ships and on his own so that the blasts maintained their momentum and gravitational integrity for a split second upon impact. The Asgard didn't see the need for such a change but Harry insisted and began working on his own eight weapons turrets in the skis as Vetari ordered the other four Asgard 'Hammer' class cruisers to make the modifications. Harry had also synthesised eight Neutrino bombs. High explosive bombs created by the Asgard that even Harry would have trouble trumping in terms of sheer explosive force. Each one could probably knock thirty percent off an Asgard shield but he wanted them for a different reason.

Even as he worked his mind drifted to Ryver as it seemed to do more and more frequently lately and he found himself wondering what the kid was doing to waste time at the Orphanage and found himself seriously envying his brother for the ability to be free of all this. Granted he had to put up with an unwanted fame but Harry would trade places in an instant although he wasn't sure that he wanted Ryver to have to live this life. Harry was simply grateful that after all of this had ended, assuming he wasn't killed, he could go back to Hogwarts and spend time with Ryver. He was lucky really that this had all started happening when he was free from his school responsibilities although he only had three days left before he had to show up for the train to school.

They burst out of Hyperspace and this time Harry had already activated the cloak and shields to maximum efficiency. Shots erupted for the Asgard ships that proceeded him through and the _Constellation II's_ sensors erupted into chaos. Harry shook his head to clear it before he took over the pilot's controls. With a full team at the controls it was hardly necessary to activate the control chair and in fact doing so could slow their response down since it would be one mind controlling everything as opposed to six minds. The _Constellation II_ dropped below the battle without attracting attention knowing that the cloak would prevent them from being seen.

"Supreme Commander. The Replicator controlled ships are trying to close with our own ships." The Asgard at the sensors told him.

"Tell them to keep their distance as much as possible and spread out!" Harry snapped before raising his own ship smoothly behind the Replicator ships. "Activate all Drones, defensive pattern!"

Along the ship in front of the view screen eight patches opened and what looked like bee hives were visible to open space. Gold lights burst into existence in these eight patches and Harry knew that on the underside the same thing was happening. They'd sit like that until needed. To control so many weapons was the true wonder of the Alteran computer systems.

"Divert all power from the cloak and hold it ready to reinforce the shields." The Asgard in the room already knew this was going to happen so he didn't need to give the order to open fire with all weapons on the closest ship as the ship appeared on the enemy ships' flanks.

The other four Asgard ships knew this was the cue but one of the Asgard ships didn't react as it should. As the _Constellation II_ opened fire and sent eight blasts of sheer energy at the rear shields of the closest Replicator ship the other three Asgard ships opened fire on the front shields. The sensors reported it was working as the Replicator ship lost a third of its shields in one colossal strike. They'd used enough force to depopulate an entire planet. But it wasn't going to be enough.

Two dozen drones activated and streamed away from the ship even as the three enemy ships opened fire. Explosions erupted from the space between them as energy weapons and the Replicator's strange physical weapons were destroyed. The other two enemy ships that weren't being targeted began to edge around the battle and one of the Asgard ships was forced to break off the attack in order to cover their flank.

"What's wrong with the _Antarious_?" Harry asked as he gave up piloting to one of the Asgard since they couldn't exactly dodge any of these shots now.

"We lost contact just after we engaged." The Asgard form the communications console told them.

"Scans state that weapons, life support and weapons are out." The Asgard at sensors told him.

"What about crew?" Harry asked. There were two hundred Asgard on that ship.

"Multiple recall transports and backups recorded. They've abandoned ship." The Asgard told him.

Harry paused having known this might happen. The Replicators had taken over the ship just like they had before. "Shields?" Harry asked.

"Minimal." Vetari didn't seem happy about where this was going.

"Do it!" Harry snapped using his Supreme Commander status to get it done.

"Transporting." The Asgard at the engineering console told him. An instant later the Neutrino Bomb reached critical mass inside the _Antarious_ and there was a bright flash of light that blinded them all as the _Antarious _was vaporised along with its Replicator hijackers. The explosion when set off on the surface of a planet would probably ignite the atmosphere. The Asgard were seriously not happy with Harry's planned use of their transporters having sworn never to use them like this but it was the only way of stopping the Replicators from using their own ships against them.

"Supreme Commander!" The Asgard at the sensor control spoke rather harshly for an Asgard. He was evidently annoyed at Harry's plan but there was something akin to concern there as well. The battle wasn't going in their favour but they were buying time and weakening the Replicator ships in the process. "The _Citon_ is losing structural integrity."

Harry snapped his head around the viewing screen to the left where the bracketed form of the Hammer class cruiser flashed red. The last two Asgard ships veered away just as the _Citon_ exploded. Hopefully the Asgard crew onboard had been able to recall transport back along the satellite network to Othala as the others had.

Harry gaped for a moment but Kel'ac was a bit more hands on. "**Tell the last ships to concentrate on the other two enemy ships!"** He snapped and barely waited for the communications Asgard to relay the message before turning back to the tactical screen taking up the right window. There were three enemy ships as well as their own three ships. The _Constellation_ was probably holding up the best since his own shields were being defended by the Drones but the Drones were being depleted very fast and there was an almost constant swarm of them circling the ship. The other two ships, which had began to turn to face the two other enemy ships were at about half shield strength and one was reporting intruders. The _Constellation's_ target was reading thirty percent shields and one of it's hull mounted weapons had recently been destroyed by a couple of drones.

Harry sat in the seat as soon as Kel'ac let him and he shut his eyes as he brought his plan into action. Ten of the Drones split off from the swarm and spiralled towards the enemy ship, bypassed its shields completely and slammed into the hull closest to them. The explosions were impressive but not that bad. The concentrated energy fire that slammed into the shields right above the spot did more damage however. The Drones had weakened the shield emitter for that area and the energy blasts struck one after the other until the last two slammed straight through and struck the base of the ship.

Harry almost cheered until an alarm sounded. Harry snapped his head up to look at the ceiling even though there was nothing to see. The information being sent to him by the slightly alien computer was enough to tell him that two physical missiles had impacted and penetrated the hull. Replicators were being detected on three separate decks. The ship automatically slammed the doors shut on those sections and the internal defences came into play even though it would only slow them down.

Harry sighed and shared a sad look with Vetari who simply shook his head. Harry focused and directed all the ships weapons fire at the weakened shields as he backed the _Constellation II_ away from the enemy ship just as four of his shots penetrated the shields and slammed into the hull. The ship cracked in two but the next shot was directed straight at the exposed Neutrino Ion generator and the explosion flashed across their own shields as the first of the Replicator ships was destroyed.

"Supreme Commander." The communications Asgard spoke up after the screen had dulled again. "The _Venegal's_ crew are recalling and request an immediate self destruct. They had sabotaged their shields."

"Do it as soon as the _Astren_ is clear of her." Harry nearly bit his tongue as one of his own Asgard ships flashed red on the screen in warning before it exploded outwards. Harry swore as he noticed that it was the _Astren_ that had exploded. "Do it!" Harry snapped as he noticed that the remaining Replicator ships were ignoring the newly captive _Venegal_ and sweeping passed it.

There was an instant bright flash from the _Venegal _as it was vaporised the same way that the _Antarious_ had exploded. The screen reported that the remaining two ships had been severely depleted and they were holding off. They knew that it was only a matter of time before his own ship was in the hands of the Replicators. Harry sighed and connected with Asgard Military control. Thor's face appeared on the screen after only a second.

"We lost Thor." Harry told him simply. "We managed to take out one of their ships but the _Constellation II's_ been boarded. We're evacuating and then I'll self destruct."

"Very well, Harry." Thor sighed and glanced to his left for a moment. "Transport to my ship when you leave."

Harry gave him a barely felt devilish look before signing off. He knew that that look would worry the poor Asgard Supreme Commander but he had just had an idea how to destroy one of the last two ships. "Recall." Harry ordered the six Asgard. "There's something I want to try."

"Do not get killed." Vetari told him though Harry knew it was more than simple tactics behind his words. They may not have liked his tactics but they knew that if it wasn't for his idea there would be two new Replicator ships attacking Othala.

"**I'll try not to."** Kel'ac told the Asgard before all six of them disappeared in a flash of white light. The Asgard had to rely on eternal life to continue their races existence and therefore it was paramount that they didn't all get killed. Their minds were backed up before a battle so they could be placed into a new body and if their ships were destroyed their bodies were transported out along the satellite network back to the home world at the last minute.

"Let's do this." Harry sighed. "Do you think half a second is long enough?"

'_Probably.'_ Kel'ac told him. '_Do you think we could transport out this side though?'_

"I planned on it." Harry set the last few orders before activating the transporters. His world blurred for a moment and he found himself standing in the tactical room of Thor's new ship.

"Harry!" Sam cried and Harry smiled up at her before turning to the screen behind him. On it was three ships. The two on the top were clearly the Hammer class ships in red and the one below facing up was a blue water skater like icon for the _Constellation II_. As they watched the blue icon vanished before reappearing right next to the right hand red Replicator ship. They both vanished from the display half a second later.

Harry turned back to Sam with a small grin on his face though she looked completely overwhelmed by everything. "How are you finding the Ida Galaxy?" He asked innocently as if he hadn't just been in a massive space battle.

"What just happened?" Sam asked gesturing at the screen.

"I too would like to know that." Thor stated from his throne chair behind Sam.

"I micro jumped the _Constellation II_ within a kilometre of the enemy ship and detonated six Neutrino Devices." He told them with a shrug. "I think it worked."

"Didn't it have shields?" Sam asked.

"Funny things happen to shields when a ship micro jumps straight into them before exploding with enough force to detonate a sun. Unfortunately the explosion didn't take out the second ship so we've still got a serious problem." Harry sighed.

"Two ships." Thor said simply.

"For five of our own." Harry sighed. "I really don't like those odds."

"The Replicators destroyed five ships?" Sam asked as she thought to herself.

"Actually I destroyed three to stop them becoming infested." He told her though he didn't offer the knowledge about how it was done, he really didn't want the idea coming into any humans head to try it. Luckily you couldn't beam something through a Stargate. He turned to Thor. "I transmitted all of our battle data to your ship before I transported out."

Thor nodded and moved the control crystal on the arm of his throne. Data rolled down one of the four screens that surrounded the room and a second later a small holographic model of a Hammer class ship appeared over the centre of the room.

"My idea to use the Drones to counter their fire spared my shields though it ate my drones up extremely quickly but once the shields lost their dynamic protection at fifty percent the Drones could modulate through the shields and target surface emitter ports and temporarily disrupt shield integrity enough to weaken them with energy weapons." Harry started and then he continued. He told them everything he had learnt in the battle and talked at length about shield modulation and what allowed the Drones to pass through them. Sam paid close attention but Harry could see her eyes going dazed at some of it and was having to tone down his description into simpler terms.

"You are tired?" Thor asked her suddenly. Harry sighed as he looked at the Asgard, he'd addressed Sam because it was considered impolite to ask such a question of a fellow Commander. Harry's sigh admitted that he was slightly tired as well.

"Yeah." Sam turned and walked to Thor's side.

"It is another advantage that the Replicators have over us. They do not require rest." Thor told her with what could only be a sigh.

"But they do have to eat?" Sam asked as if it was an epiphany.

"Yes, in order to replicate." Thor nodded.

"And they are what you eat, right?" Sam asked. Harry frowned at her. "What's the strongest material you know of?"

"We have just developed a new alloy of Carbon, Trinium and Naquada." Thor told her. "It was used to create the hull of the _O'Neill._"

"Can the ship reach Hyperspace yet?" Sam asked. Harry turned to the view screen and looked at the layout of ships. They were following the Replicators through Hyperspace at a slow speed. The Replicator ship had completely ignored their ship in favour of repairing it's own damage and because their own ship was of the same level as their. The _O'Neill_ or an Alteran ship would attract their undivided attention since either ship would be of a more advanced material than the Replicator ship.

"Yes." Thor told her. Harry stared at her in amazement. She was insane.

"Can it be flown using autopilot or some sort of remote control?" Sam asked.

"That does it, your insane." Harry tipped back his head before turning to the front screen. Kel'ac chuckled in his head. '_It's a good plan though.'_ Harry pointed out.

'_So worthy of a Tok'ra.'_ Kel'ac affirmed.

"Why?" Thor asked ignoring Harry's comments.

"So we can get the Replicators to chase after it." Sam told him.

"That is possible, however…" Thor started.

"That ship is everything they are looking for." Sam interrupted. "It'll look like an all you can eat buffet."

"But it is not complete." Thor argued. "They will capture and consume its technology."

"Not if you rig it to self destruct." Sam pointed out.

"I do not understand." Thor looked at Harry who sighed.

"Their desire to consume the most powerful technology is their main weakness. Use that with their other failings and we could overcome them." Harry told him.

"The bugs can't use shields or weapons in Hyperspace right?" Sam asked Harry.

"It is a flaw in the Asgard technology. The Replicators won't be able to as long as they use Asgard based shields." Harry told her. It was part of what made the Asgard shields so solid but it also destabilised the Hyperspace fields.

"If the _O'Neill_ enters Hyperspace the bugs will have to follow." Sam informed Thor, "When they do, you blow the _O'Neill_ and take the bugs with it."

"Major Carter." Thor seemed shocked. "You are suggesting that we destroy the most advanced Asgard Battleship ever created before it is even finished."

"It's awesome isn't it." Harry grinned childishly. Thor blinked at him and Harry shut his mouth.

"Yeah." Sam spoke meekly.

"The _O'Neill_ is our last chance of attacking Replicator infested ships." Thor pointed out as much to Harry as to Sam.

"It wont attack anything if the bugs get to your planet before it is finished." Sam argued. "You said it yourself, you didn't think the answer was in your technology any more."

"If the Replicators do not follow the _O'Neill?_"

"We have to believe that they will." Sam told him.

"Everything they have shown so far says that they will." Harry put in. "You won't lose anything by trying. If the Replicators don't follow the _O'Neill_ then at least it won't get consumed by them."

Thor was silent for a moment before he touched the crystal on the arm of his chair and vanished. "Did we win?" Sam asked him doubtfully.

Harry smirked at her. "We won."

They dropped out of Hyperspace a moment later and Harry connected his mind to the ship's computer core and frowned as he had to translate the Asgard information. He was glad he was taking the time to learn the strange language though it was much easier to understand than for him to speak. He reached out to the viewing screen and the image changed to that of the planet. A small speck was rapidly enlarging as it rose from the planet.

"We're in orbit around Othala, they are launching the _O'Neill_." Harry sighed, he regretted the loss of the ship as much as the Asgard did but it was necessary. Thor reappeared in the room.

"The _O'Neill _has been launched." Thor said simply. The Replicator ship on the tactical screen changed direction to follow it. "The _O'Neill_ will now enter Hyperspace."

True to his word a Hyperspace window erupted outside the window and the _O'Neill_ vanished into it. The Replicator ship followed with only a second's pause. Harry sighed as he watched it happen, ignoring Thor's commentary as he listened to the computer reports in his mind. As soon as the Replicator ship had closed enough the _O'Neill_ exploded with its maximum yield wiping out its pursuer along with it. There was a flash of light through space as the twin explosions rippled through Hyperspace.

Sam grinned happily and hugged Thor rather suddenly. Thor's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" Sam gushed as she pulled away.

"I am fine." Thor told her simply.

"We did it!" Sam grinned at Harry before pulling him into a hug. Harry hugged her back.

"It was your stupid idea, Major Carter." Thor complimented and Harry choked on a laugh at the rather deadpan way he said it.

"Thor!" Sam suddenly straightened. "We have to get back to Earth."

"Thor?" Harry frowned. "What didn't you tell me?"

"A Replicator survived the crash on Earth. We could do nothing until this situation was resolved." Thor told him but continued at Harry's glare. "We don't have the ships available and the High Council didn't want to run the risk of your leaving."

"I wouldn't have left, you aita!" Harry snapped using an Alteran swear word that made Sam glance at him in confusion and Thor blink dramatically even if he probably didn't understand Alteran. "Why aren't we in Hyperspace!?"

Thor blinked again and tapped the control crystal to alert the control room. The ship lurched violently as Thor obeyed Harry. Harry smirked at Thor before turning to a chuckling Sam. "We got a report that Replicators had taken over a Russian submarine. Jack, Daniel and Teal'c went to try to stop them from spreading."

"At least we'll be able to sense them." Harry pointed out. Normally they lost internal sensors to the Replicators but that wouldn't be a problem from out in space. Harry spent the three hours in his own mind talking to Kel'ac as they stared out at the purple and black tunnel of Hyperspace. Sam was shown to a room for the duration of the journey and knew that she'd probably take a nap. Harry was content to just stare out of the window though he did walk through the ship to the observation deck.

Harry was still standing there when first Sam and then Thor appeared in the room. He glanced at them just as the ship lurched out of Hyperspace and into a low orbit around Earth. "Supreme Commander, the ship's systems are at your disposal." Thor told him.

Harry smirked like a kid who had just been presented a new toy, even if that was exactly what had just happened. Harry shuttered his eyes as he delved into the massive system that was Thor's ship. He searched through the sensor reports and isolated the ones he wanted. He found the Replicator infested submarine below the water in the pacific with another submarine nearby. A low yield explosive weapon was fired from the human controlled submarine and honed in on the Replicator one. He found Jack and Teal'c plus two recently killed humans within the submarine and locked onto them.

He transported the two recently dead men to the infirmary knowing that if anything could be done the Asgard doctors would do it. Jack and Teal'c were transported straight into the room. Harry stayed connected to the ship's sensors even as Jack swore rather loudly and rolled to his feet. He watched in his mind as the low yield explosive impacted the submarine and exploded obliterating the Replicators inside it. He waited patiently to make sure that no Replicator energy was detected.

He opened his eyes and turned around to Sam, Jack, Teal'c and Thor with a smile. "The Replicators are gone." Harry eyed them. "We're missing somebody." He shuttered his eyes for a moment to access the foreign systems and found Daniel and another man he recognised from a visit to Cheyenne Mountain in a warehouse near to where the Submarines had been. He transported them both up and in twin flashes of light they appeared between Harry and the others.

"How do you _do_ that!?" Jack frowned.

"It takes practice." Harry told him bluntly. Only Thor knew that he didn't actually use technology to access it though the Asgard didn't know how.

"Could all Ancient's do that?" Daniel asked as the man, Davis, looked around in shock and awe. Harry just smiled at Daniel.

"I take it things weren't going well?" Sam asked to cover to confused silence.

"No, we had things handled." Jack said primly. Harry snorted in amusement and dipped his head.

"**You were about to be blown up by a low yield explosive."** Kel'ac told them making Davis blanch backwards in semi-horror. Kel'ac eyed him with flashing eyes.

"Easy Major." Jack put his hand on the younger man's arm to calm him.

"**Not to mention two of your men were dead."** Kel'ac continued after Harry received a report from the infirmary. Physical damage was rather easy to heal even if the heart had stopped.

"Were?" Sam narrowed her eyes. Harry shuttered his eyes again and two men stumbled as the transporters deposited them in the room.

"Sir?" They looked rather hysterical as they looked from Jack to Harry and Thor and back again.

"It's ok, Sergeant." Jack told him. "We'll explain later. You healed them?"

"That would be Thor actually." Harry told him seriously before motioning that the matter was closed.

"Back to the matter at hand, are the bugs all taken care of down there?" Jack asked.

"They are gone." Harry nodded.

"You?" Jack asked Sam.

"We kicked their arses." Sam declared happily though they didn't miss Harry's wince.

"They had arses?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The Asgard had this big new ship." Sam declared with a glitter of amusement in her eyes. "The _O'Neill._"

"Oh yeah?" Jack looked surprised but a bit eager for information. Harry waited for it with a roll of his eyes.

"But we had to blow it up." Sam smirked.

"Oh." Jack lost the eager look.

"The Asgard are most grateful." Thor spoke up from his throne. "One day the Asgard will repay you by helping you fight the Goa'uld."

"One day?" Jack frowned.

"Saving one Asgard planet was a small victory, O'Neill." Thor nodded. "The conflict with the Replicators stretches across my galaxy. Major Carter's strategy worked this time, but the Replicators are very intelligent. It may not work again."

"I get it." Jack glanced at Harry. Harry shook his head sadly. There was really nothing else to be said on the subject. The Asgard were slowly losing and for some reason he couldn't access his knowledge to help them.

"Well if you need any more dumb ideas you know where to find me." Sam grinned at Harry and he stepped forwards to hug first Sam, then Daniel and Jack. He shook hands with Teal'c before nodding to them all.

"Visit us any time." Jack told him softly. Harry nodded slowly before shuttering his eyes and beaming them all down to the warehouse where he had plucked Daniel and Davis from.

"Now what?" Harry asked Thor.

"We must increase our manufacturing as much as we can." Thor told him.

"It'll be another eighteen months before the _Astari_ is complete and that's assuming I can come up with a powerful enough power source." Harry told him. "I'm getting closer though and the scans that _Avaria_ is running on the magical items I gathered is helping."

"Let us know if there is anything we can do to help." Thor told him.

"Vor and his team have been extremely useful in designing new power conduits to allow for the transfer of high energy to the different systems. I believe they are using pathways made of a material close to that which the Replicators are made of. It allows for massive transfer of energy." Harry grinned. "It seems this war has yielded some positive results."

"So it would seem." Thor nodded.

"I'm working on repaying you, Thor." Harry told him. "For everything you've done for me since I was born."

"You owe us nothing, Harry." Thor told him.

"But I don't believe that." Harry argued. "You may believe you owe it to me to hold up the alliance but I want to repay you for what you gave me personally and I will do something."

"Very well, Harry." Thor nodded. "Are you ready to leave?"

"I just need to leave a message with Graham about my return to school and then if you could drop me off at _Avertia_ I would be grateful." Harry stretched slightly before turning to do just that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth; King's Cross - Three days later**

Harry looked like he was napping when in reality he was using Kel'ac's control of his ears to listen out for Ryver's voice as he relaxed his body and smoothed out the kinks from so long in a jet plane from Colorado Springs to Gatwick airport in London. He really found it amusing that they called them jet planes as if they were fast but really he'd never been so bored and he was used to spending hours and sometimes weeks in Hyperspace.

He'd arrived almost two hours ago and taken up camp in one of the compartments. He'd locked the internal door but left the other one ajar. He knew that Ryver would look for him and wasn't disappointed when he heard his door open and a grunt of faked effort as the boy threw a backpack up onto the overhead storage rack opposite Harry.

"Hello to you too, Ryver." Harry grinned up and took in the boy's exhausted appearance.

"Sorry, hi Kel." Ryver grinned sheepishly at him. Harry pushed himself up onto his feet and for the first time since meeting his brother he pulled him into a brief hug. Ryver was hesitant at first but he hugged Harry back just as Harry pulled back. "I've been on trains all night."

"Better than those stupid contraptions called planes!" Harry grouched.

"Don't you like flying then?" Ryver asked as he flopped down opposite Harry. "I've never flown before."

"It's not that I don't like flying, it's just being cooped up for hours with so many other people." Harry told him. "Did you have a good holiday?"

The light that appeared in Ryver's face was enough to tell Harry everything he wanted to know but he let Ryver run off at the mouth for almost an hour as the train left London far behind. He enjoyed learning about his brother's childhood and he found out all about Michael, his brother's best friend. Even Kel'ac paid close attention. According to Ryver, Michael wanted to join the Royal Air Force when he grew up. He wanted to fly planes but his ultimate dream was to go into space.

'_Bet he won't still want that when he finds out about the Goa'uld.'_ Kel'ac pointed out.

'_How do you know he'll ever find out?'_ Harry commented dryly. He felt Kel'ac mentally shirk the question. He turned his attention back to Ryver. "What about you? What do you want to do when you leave Hogwarts?"

"I always kind of got caught up with Michael." Ryver shrugged. "I haven't thought much about it since summer."

"Magic threw you out a bit then?" Harry suggested sarcastically.

"Yeah." Ryver sighed. "What about you?"

"Honestly. I've never given it much thought. You can't do much when you're homeless." Harry pointed out simply knowing that he didn't want to lie too much to his brother. "I could see myself flying through space though." He grinned inanely at his friend.

"Honestly I don't see what the fuss is." Ryver commented warming up to the subject. "I mean I understand the chances of alien life out there is in favour of them existing but it takes hundreds of years to get to even the closest star."

"Well that's just your pessimistic side talking!" Harry grinned.

'_And to think technically the two of you are aliens as far as the Tau'ri are concerned and you're carrying an alien parasite.' _Kel'ac pointed out. Harry almost laughed. Here was Ryver talking about never meeting an alien and as far as it went both Harry and Ryver were two Alteran's amongst six billion aliens.

"I'm being realistic!" Ryver pointed out.

"I prefer to cling to the knowledge that this planet isn't everything that there is in this universe." Harry said simply. "How boring would that get?"

Ryver snorted in amusement. "I believe in aliens but I don't see us finding them any time soon."

"Maybe they've already found us?" Harry spoke with a smirk on his lips. '_I wish I could tell him.'_

The desire to tell his brother the truth was almost overwhelming in its intensity but he knew he had to wait. He didn't even have a ship to protect the Galaxy with and didn't want to drag his brother into an intergalactic war until he could protect him and offer him a place there if he wanted it. Hell, to make him happy he would even offer to take Michael with them. Ryver was Alteran and they were the last two of their kind and as far as Harry was concerned everything that Harry had was by rights Ryver's too. But everyday he waited and lied to Ryver just added to how angry Ryver would be at him when things finally came to light.

"Kelvin!" Ryver shouted and Harry jumped slightly. Ryver gave him an innocent look. "You spaced again."

"Whatever." Harry grunted.

"You do that a lot you know." Ryver pointed out with a small twitch of the lips to show he wasn't accusing Harry of anything.

"It's all my knowledge, I get lost in its vast depths sometimes." Harry smirked widely.

'_Why thank you.'_ Kel'ac chuckled.

Ryver simply rolled his eyes at him before slipped down in his seat next to the window. He propped his feet up on the chair beside Harry and he copied the motion so they were at the same level. They chatted lightly throughout the rest of the journey only pausing long enough for Ryver to buy some food from the lunch cart when it stopped at their cabin. Harry happily dug in to the offered food with a grateful smile ignoring the BLT he'd bought at King's Cross.

"So what did you get for Christmas?" Ryver asked suddenly with half a mouth full of food.

"You sound like Weasley." Harry commented dryly. Ryver looked surprised before swallowing his food quickly.

"Sorry." Ryver blushed slightly. "He isn't really one for table manners is he?"

"Not just table manners. I don't think I've ever walked passed him without being insulted." Harry commented. "I mean, what's his problem with me?"

"I think he's jealous." Ryver pointed out.

"Jealous?" Harry frowned. "Of what?"

Ryver offered him a small smile. "He's jealous that he's not my only friend."

"That's just stupid." Harry scoffed. "He hasn't even met Michael."

"You're strange, you know that right?" Ryver laughed at Harry. "I was talking about you. I've barely ever mentioned Michael to Ron. He's not all that impressed with the idea of the orphanage. He seems to think everyone should live with a family."

"I kind of got that impression just before McGonagall gave me detention that last week of term." Harry narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't think his supposed best friend was an orphan would you?"

"He's suggested I go back to my family twice last year." Ryver spoke quietly but Harry easily caught the words and his neck cracked as he looked up to stare at him.

"You have got to be kidding!" Harry almost stood up but had to remind himself that Weasley wasn't here.

"Easy, Kel." Ryver chuckled. "I told him off already. I also told him where he could go if he ever said something like what he said to you again. I explained that if he keeps insulting you I'll have to choose between the two of you."

Harry had to swallow. "You really said that?"

Ryver burst out laughing and Harry knew he looked rather wounded since Ryver made an effort to calm himself. "Ron and Hermione are nice to have around especially since you hide up in your common room every weekend but I don't have much in common with them. They're all about family and magic. I thought Hermione would be different since she was brought up in the normal world but she never wants to talk about normal things. It's always about magic and family with both of them!"

"I get it." Harry sighed and flashed him a small smile.

"I swear I might just go insane!" Ryver smirked before chuckling.

"I'll keep you sane." Harry grinned. "I'm all about technology! Graham even suggested you keep up to date with technology. I bought you some science books and stuff." He would actually tell the kid that they weren't based on Tau'ri science but on Alteran. Not yet anyway.

"Anyway, you avoided my question." Ryver said after a few moments of comfortable silence as Ryver got over being given books rather randomly.

"What question?" Harry asked.

'_He's better than we thought.'_ Kel'ac pointed out even as Harry faked an innocent look.

"Don't try it, Kel." Ryver rolled his eyes. "You didn't get any Christmas presents did you?"

Harry leant back with a weak smile on his lips. Ryver gave him a sorrow filled look. "Hey! It's not like I'm really bothered. I've never celebrated Christmas before." Even Kel'ac hadn't celebrated something like that before.

"What about Graham?" Ryver asked.

"Oh, well he works for a secret military organisation. I don't really see him that much." Harry said truthfully.

"Well I have something for you!" Ryver hopped up grinning madly as he jumped up onto the seat to grab his bag. Harry watched in shock as Ryver presented to him his first present of his life. Harry turned the small box over in his hand before slowing taking apart the wrapper and opening the small box. He smiled as he looked down at the chain necklace coiled inside it. It was silver links with strips of black leather coiled around it at two inch intervals. Harry touched it reverently knowing that it meant everything to him. Sure he could synthesise something like this in a few minutes in _Avaria _or _Avertia_ and it would be of a purer metal but this had heart. Ryver had thought of him, thought about him not having a family and gone out of his way to buy it. Especially since Ryver had no normal currency so he must have either exchanged money in Diagon Alley or saved up for it.

Harry blinked wet eyes up at Ryver before taking the chain from the box and slowly weaving it around his fingers. He could see Ryver watching him anxiously so took the boy by surprise by reaching out and hugging him. "Thank you so much, Ryver. You don't know how much this means to me."

"I think I have an idea." Ryver grinned at him. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you to." Harry grinned suddenly as he slipped his hand out of his pocket and presented Ryver with a similar box. Ryver looked startled but took it into his hand and took off the wrapper just as slowly as Harry had a few minutes before. The box was a thin silver and it opened to reveal a metal bracelet made of six links. It was in fact coated in a fine layer of a Trinium-Naquada alloy but the inside was riddled with chemical computer systems and sensors. It was similar to his ATU though it would only form a shield when attacked if Harry sent it permission to. For the time being it acted as a locator beacon and a sensor.

Harry was concerned about the amount of trouble Ryver seemed to attract. This way Harry could keep him safe and with the locator beacon the _Aevis _could lock onto Ryver and transport him out with only a moments notice.

"Thank you, Kel." Ryver told him with a grin on his lips as he played with the intricate tangle of images and Alteran letters indented on the outside, not that anybody could understand what the letters were. In fact they were a basic representation for the calculations needed to travel through Hyperspace. Something that Harry viewed as the greatest freedom. The gift was a promise that one day Harry would give Ryver all of that freedom.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts - A few days later**

Harry came to a sudden stop as he walked up the stairs in the entrance hall as he heard Ryver call out to him. He turned to see the grinning boy and flashed him a smile. They'd just finished dinner and Harry had been on his way back to the common room. He wanted to transport to the newly fixed _Aevis _tonight and contact the Asgard about how things were going with the Replicators.

"Um, Kel?" Ryver asked him.

"Yeah, Ry?" Harry raised his eyebrows at the boy as he used his new pet name.

"Could you meet me tonight? I want to show you something." Ryver asked him.

"Sure." Harry shrugged not caring that he was being asked to break several school rules along the way.

Later that evening Harry slipped silently through the portrait and out into the corridor beyond. He wasn't using his Mage Aura to hide him from sight since Ryver was supposed to be meeting him out here and he didn't want his brother to know he could do that sort of magic this soon.

He eyed the hallway even as he stood in the middle. His Alteran hearing could easily hear almost silent breathing nearby and then a single footstep. He forced himself not to react as an invisible hand grabbed his arm. There was a flutter in the air and Ryver appeared from under some kind of invisibility cloak.

"Well that's new." Harry commented.

"Christmas present." Ryver smirked.

"From who?" Harry asked just as he heard a set of footsteps from down the hall. Ryver heard it almost as soon as Harry had proving just how advanced Ryver's own genetics were.

"Quick, get under here." Harry moved closer at Ryver's order and his brother slipped the cloak around them both just as Snape came around the corner. They stood in absolute silence as the potions professor walked passed them obliviously before Ryver spoke again. "I think it was Dumbledore."

"Huh?" Harry asked before realising he was talking about who gave him the cloak and not about the man who had just walked passed them. He shook his head before eyeing the other boy at such close range. They were very similar in appearance but luckily very few people saw them together even though it was widely known that they were friends. "What was it you wanted to show me?"

"It's this way." Ryver said and they started through the halls slowly under the shared cloak. Harry had to admit it was a useful device but was rather pointless when he could make himself invisible at will as could all of the Mages. It was part of basic training. Harry followed Ryver into a dusty room on the fourth floor and Ryver took the cloak off them and folded it on a table near the door.

Harry studied the room's normal features but found himself staring at the full height mirror with an ornate golden frame that held it up on its own in the middle of the room. "This is it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I found it last night." Ryver told him. "I showed it to Ron."

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What's so special about it?"

"It shows you things." Ryver told him quietly before crossing the room to stand in front of the mirror. He smiled a small smile as if greeting somebody and Harry found himself frowning as he moved to see Ryver's face better.

"What does it show you?" Harry asked.

"Mum and Dad." Ryver said quietly, "Other people are there too, I think they're my whole family. There's a boy my age too but I can't see his face at all."

"Oh, Ry." Harry sighed and came to stand beside him. He could only see Ryver and himself standing shoulder to shoulder. He was worried when Ryver had told him about the other boy, obviously supposed to be him, but was glad it didn't show the face like it evidently did with their parents. It told him something about the strength of magic though.

"I know it's not good to get stuck on something like this." Ryver told him. "I just wanted to see them again. I miss them." Harry reached over and messed up his brother's unruly hair in hidden sibling affection. "Why don't you try?"

Ryver stepped away from Harry leaving just Harry in front of the mirror but the Ryver in the image didn't move. Instead he was standing beside Harry confidently staring out at the real Harry. They were both wearing casual clothes and Harry noted that they were not wearing normal fabrics but ATU's. This was his dream, to stand side by side with Ryver free of everything they had to fear.

"What do you see?" Ryver asked after a few moments.

"Nothing new." Harry told him truthfully. "Except for us that is."

Ryver frowned not realising that from where he was standing he shouldn't have been visible. "That's strange."

"What did Weasley see?" Harry asked.

"Himself as Head boy and Quidditch Captain." Ryver told him.

'_It's your desires then.'_ Kel'ac told him seeing through it instantly. He was a spy after all and any good spy could glean what people desired.

"Desires." Harry sighed. "Your desire to see have family and Weasley's desire to be better then everybody else."

"Then why don't you see anything." Ryver turned on him.

"I didn't say nothing. I said just us two." Harry offered a small smile unwilling to lie when there was no real harm in it. "I don't have any other friends here, Ryver. So it makes sense that my desire would be that the two of us stayed safe and happy."

Ryver stared at him in renewed wonder. "Like I said on the train, Kel. You're a strange person."

"You have no idea." Harry smiled softly at him. "Come on, we need to get to bed."

"I'm going to stay here for a while." Ryver told him with a quick glance at the mirror. Harry gritted his teeth at the proof that he no longer longed so desperately for his own parents. He hated the fact that they were dead but there was nothing he could do about it and he had enough on his plate without adding that sort of thing to his conscience.

"It's not good for you to live in the past, Ryver." Harry spoke quietly. "Desires are empty, you have to focus on what you can achieve and not what is impossible. Trust me."

Ryver stared at him before turning back to the mirror. Harry gave up and backed up slightly. "If you want to talk the password for this week in Ecclesiae." Harry told him and waited purposely for the nod before he backed out of the room leaving the invitation for late night talks hanging in the air.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Four days later**

Harry knew that Ryver wasn't sleeping that well and had even verified the boy's re-visit to the mirror using the _Aevis'_ sensor array the night after he had seen it himself. After that night he hadn't visited again and Harry figured that the mirror had been moved. The evidence that Ryver wasn't sleeping well was clear on the boy's face and Harry was irritated that neither Granger nor Weasley seemed to care enough to notice the hard look in his eyes.

Harry had been sitting on the other side of the room during Transfiguration when the class made to leave the room. Harry dodged through the crowd and grabbed Ryver on the arm lightly. Weasley protested but Harry sent him a vicious glare to shut him up. He pulled Ryver away slightly and hissed in his ear.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryver asked trying to sound surprised.

"You look like crap and that's putting it lightly." Harry asked. "Are you wandering around the school all the time or just not sleeping?"

"That's none of your business!" Ryver snapped and Harry had more proof he wasn't sleeping since Ryver hadn't snapped at him for a long time.

Harry shook his head to dismiss the comment and leaned in again. "Remember I'm around if you want to talk about it. Maybe I can help?"

"Come on Ryver!" Weasley called. "We're going to miss lunch at this rate."

Harry rolled his eyes but let Ryver go so he could follow his two friends out of the classroom and into the hall. Harry made a snap decision as he saw McGonagall sitting at her desk and he walked towards her before sitting on the top of one of the front desks in a show of rebelliousness. She looked up at the sound of the wooden table moving and gave him a sharp look of recrimination.

"Can I ask you a question?" Harry asked and saw her push aside her papers to listen to him figuring he wanted advice.

"What is it, Mr. Simmons?"

"It's about something Graham told me over the holidays. You see he told me that you had written to him about me getting to know your godson, Ryver Potter." Harry said with surprisingly little mercy towards the woman who had technically abandoned both him and Ryver. "Now, you see, that strikes me as a strange thing to claim. I would have thought that if you were Ryver's godmother he would know about it."

Harry watched her without expression as he stared at him in something close to resignation. "This really isn't your business, Mr. Simmons."

"Let me ask you something then." Harry continued relentlessly. "Did you lie to his parents when you promised to look out for him or did you decide he wasn't worth taking the effort to raise? Or maybe it was because you thought he deserved the way he was treated at the Dursley's or the way he grew up without a family!"

She gaped at him but set her mouth into a grim line. "As I just said, Mr. Simmons. This really is none of your business."

"In that case I should tell Ryver all about it. It's his business after all." Harry snapped uncaring to the fact that he was talking to a teacher. "Though I don't think I want to be the one to do that, he's going to feel really betrayed and hurt that the one person that should have looked out for him didn't care enough to even look for him after his parents were murdered!"

"Mr. Simmons! That is enough!" She shouted as she stood. Her face was red and Harry found himself taking a half step back in surprise. "The reason I can't tell him is beyond your understanding!"

"You can't tell him or you won't?" Harry asked. "Be careful what you say because it will seriously effect my impression of you."

"I can't tell him anything, Mr. Simmons." She told him. "There are other more important things to consider. He needed the protection of his family."

"With no concern for his mental or emotional health I noticed." Harry spat. "I care very little about whatever 'important' events made you turn your back on him and I won't let that stop me."

Harry turned his back on the woman and walked from the room. "You had better work out the real reason for letting him live the life of pain that he has or you'll have to answer for that betrayal of your promise to his parents." He slipped from the room ignoring anything else the woman wanted to say.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry was half asleep in his own bed when Kel'ac woke him completely. '_Someone just walked into the room_.' Kel'ac told him.

'_One of the others?'_ He asked referring to Michael, Anthony and Terry, the three boys he shared this room with.

'_No.'_ Kel'ac said simply and Harry listened more carefully, he could still hear three sets of shallow breathing but couldn't hear the new arrival until his curtain moved aside. He almost summoned a plasma ball into his hand but stopped when Ryver's head appeared out of mid air.

Harry snorted in amusement and let himself collapse against the back of his bed. Ryver stared at him in confusion. "Sorry."

"S'ok." Harry grinned before reaching over to the side and grabbing his wand off of the small wooden shelf built into the head board. "Get in here and close the curtain."

Ryver obeyed and sat cross legged in front of Harry. He was wearing a loose set of pyjamas and an old dressing gown as opposed to the lack of clothing that they both had worn in bed when staying together at the leaky cauldron. It seemed that most if not all Wizarding children slept in pyjamas whereas Harry always simply slept in boxers or less. Ryver was of the same mind but seemed to have put on more to walk around the castle.

Harry felt a shiver run across his exposed chest and quickly cast a silencing ward around the curtains to stop them from waking his dorm mates. "That was a fourth year spell." Ryver frowned at him.

"Yeah, and?" Harry chuckled before shivering again. "Did you have to bring the cold with you?" He asked before sliding down in bed so he was under his duvet again.

Ryver shrugged. "I'm only on second year spells."

"Why are you learning them so fast?" Harry asked shocked his brother was so far ahead.

Ryver shrugged. "Probably the same reason you are. I want to learn but I don't really want to stay here too long." Ryver told him honestly before shivering slightly. Harry caught him eyeing the space next to him in the bed and flashed him a smile before slipping to the side in invitation.

Ryver grinned at him gratefully and slipped off his dressing gown and wrestled to get under the duvet next to Harry. "Better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, thanks Kel?"

"So what brings you here?" Harry asked.

Ryver winced. "Sorry about what I said before. I was tired."

"It's ok, Ryver. I know you haven't been sleeping well." Harry admitted. "What's kept you up?"

"I've been having nightmares ever since I saw that mirror." Ryver told him briefly about a run in with the headmaster and being told it was to be moved since it would be bad for Ryver to become too attached to his dead family. "I keep waking up in a panic after seeing a bright flash of green light."

Harry was worried. He knew that flash of light. He often woke up after seeing it but he had worse memories in his head to revisit in his own nightmares, mostly courtesy of Kel'ac memories. "What do you think it means?" Harry asked wondering what his brother knew.

"I think it was when my parents were killed." Ryver sighed and turned to face Harry in the bed. "I think the green light is what killed them. It feels wrong, evil. I don't know how to describe it."

"I think I get it." Harry told him honestly turning to face his brother.

"Sorry I came up here and woke you up but I always feel safe around you." Ryver blushed slightly in embarrassment. "I mean, it's like I feel linked to you somehow."

He ducked his head but Harry felt himself smile. He'd felt the same way since finding out about him. Like it was his duty to protect him and make sure he was happy. "Don't worry, Ry. I feel the same way. Brother's looking out for each other."

"More like twin brothers!" Ryver chuckled jokingly referring to the eight people that had commented to them both about looking so similar and Harry forced himself to smile in return.

'_You have no idea.'_ He thought miserably to Kel'ac.

'_He won't hate you when he finds out, Harry.' _Kel'ac tried to reassure him.

"I'm glad you came up here tonight." Harry decided to carry out his threat against McGonagall. Ryver had a right to know the truth even if it hurt to find out. At least it would be Harry who told him and he'd find out when Harry was there to comfort him if possible. "I need to tell you something that you're probably not going to like."

"Do you have to tell me then?" Ryver asked but looked like he wanted to know anyway.

"You'd hate me if I didn't tell you." Harry winced and dipped his head slightly to stare at the bed sheets in the darkness as he thought about how to put this. Ryver waited patiently. "Do you remember how I told you I found out about Hogwarts?"

"Professor McGonagall is Graham's Great Aunt right and he knows about magic?" Ryver said after a second.

"Yeah, well she's been keeping him updated on how I do over here and he got a letter from her just before the holidays." Harry braced himself not know how Ryver would react. "Well in it she said that I had befriended her godson, Ryver Potter."

Harry didn't know any other way then to just say it like that. There was little point in easing into it but he was still worried when Ryver's first reaction was a violent jerk of his entire body. His eyes glazed over for almost half a minute before Harry reached out and lightly touched his brother on the shoulder to get his attention. "Ry?"

"Ern…" Was the rather inelegant reply. He wondered if Ryver was feeling the same way that Harry had when he had first met the woman. Teary emerald green eyes flashed to Harry's own identical eyes and Harry saw the betrayal burning behind them and regretted telling him the truth instantly.

'_He needed to know.'_ Kel'ac told him assertively. '_He would have found out eventually anyway.'_

"It's not a joke." Ryver stated less than clearly. "You wouldn't joke about this."

"No, Ryver. I wouldn't." Harry spoke quietly. "Are you ok?"

It was a stupid question to ask but Ryver flashed him a grateful look for his concern anyway. "She's my Godmother. Why didn't she come for me?" Ryver was close to tears.

"I don't know and she wouldn't tell me." Harry asked.

"You asked her about it?" Ryver said.

"I couldn't risk telling you if it wasn't true. I couldn't do this to you without being sure." Harry sighed.

"What did she say?" Ryver asked.

"She said she couldn't tell you." Harry told him truthfully. "Not that she wouldn't but because she couldn't. She didn't tell me why."

"Do you think she hates me?" Ryver asked. "Is that why she left me?"

"There could be a dozen reason why she left you there but I don't think hating you even comes into it." Harry promised. "She likes you more than any of the other students."

"She left me there!" Ryver flinched and buried his head into Harry's second pillow as his body shook. "I should have lived with her! Not them!" These words were muffled but Harry easily heard them. He lifted his wand and cast a second ward on the curtains to prevent anybody from passing or opening them before he set his wand down again and scooted closer on the bed.

Ryver was lying more on his front now as he cried into Harry's pillow so Harry lay at his side and passed his left arm over the boy's back and hugged him close as he put his head on the pillow next to Ryver's own head. "It's going to be ok, Ry. I promise."

"I hate this place." Ryver whispered into his pillow.

"I know you do and sometimes so do I but we need to be here." Harry told him gently. "I promise you though that one day we'll leave this place together. Just like the mirror showed me. You'll be free where I'll take you. Michael can come too if you want. Read those books for the meantime and then you can leave this world behind."

He knew he was getting close to whispering his secrets but he also knew that Ryver was too upset and close to sleep to really understand. Harry stayed awake to watch Ryver as he slept so that he'd know if the boy suffered from any nightmares but slipped into sleep himself in the middle of the night.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry woke early and seeing that it was only just passed sunrise he decided it would be best to get up and get his trespasser out of the dormitory and tower before everybody started to get up. It was Saturday at least so Ryver would have the weekend to calm down before classes. He studied the peaceful expression of Ryver's face for a minute glad that he showed no signs of having had a nightmare during the night.

"Ryver." Harry spoke quietly in his ear and the boy jerked awake sleepily.

"Mike?" He asked confused. Harry grinned and backed away as Ryver struggled to find his glasses on the shelf on the headboard. He put them on and Harry gave him a small wave before rolling onto his back. "Sorry, morning Kel."

"S'ok, we should get up and out of the tower before people start waking up." Harry told him and waved his wand at the wards around the bed to make them fall. "Meet me in the Entrance Hall and we'll go for a walk before breakfast if you want."

'_And check the _Aevis' _scans for the week.'_ Kel'ac pointed out. While the _Aevis_ reported any immediate dangers to him instantly, Harry only looked into the entire reports when he had a moment to walk on his own.

Ryver nodded and slipped on his dressing gown and invisibility cloak before slipping off the bed and out through the dormitory door. Harry moved through the room and slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower before he changed into loose human clothing of the non magical variety that he preferred and which annoyed the Wizarding children so much. Especially the more uptight Slytherins like Draco Malfoy.

Harry met Ryver in the Entrance Hall again and together they walked out onto the grounds. "You know we're breaking rules again don't you?" Ryver asked.

"What rules?" Harry looked at him in confusion. "It's after curfew lifts."

"But we're not supposed to be outside without a fifth or sixth year with us." Ryver pointed out. Harry laughed before he could stop himself. He'd forgotten all about the encounter between Snape and the _Aevis_ and the rule about going outside.

"Nobody's seen it since Halloween." Harry told his brother simply. "I don't think it's going to show at any rate."

"You know I get this impression that that thing is important somehow." Ryver told him. "I never told anyone about this after Halloween but I swear I knew where it was."

"Didn't Snape reveal it or something?" Harry played clueless though he didn't actually understand what Ryver was getting at.

"Well yeah but then it vanished but I could have sworn I saw it move away to the side slightly and then shoot up into the air." Ryver admitted.

"You saw it?" Harry asked bewildered before he caught himself. "Why didn't you report it to Snape or McGonagall?"

He regretted mentioning her name instantly as Ryver flinched violently but didn't comment when Ryver didn't offer anything for it. "Well I didn't see it. It's more like I felt it in the air." Ryver stopped walking and Harry had to turn and look at him. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Harry chuckled. "No I don't." He promised. "I think there are far too many things that we don't understand to ever say something is impossible. If you say you felt it even though everyone else couldn't then I believe you. You knew where it was but nobody else did."

"Doesn't that worry you?" Ryver asked.

"Why would it?" Harry asked deciding to be truthful again. "It just proves that it was there to protect you from the Troll." He'd let Ryver assume he meant of it's own free will and not Harry's own commands.

Ryver lapsed into silence for a while as they began walking towards the lake again and Harry let his mind slip into his ring to uplink to the _Aevis'_ core computer and accessed the sensor reports. What he found interested him. A symbiotic human had arrived at Stargate Command a few days ago and was staying there. She was one of those sensed by the _Constellation_ as being one of the Tok'ra but she wasn't one of those that Harry had put a name to the scan information so he didn't know who she was.

A signal on the emergency Tok'ra band had arrived through the Stargate only six hours ago and not ten minutes ago the whole base had gone into lock down and a wormhole had been briefly connected. Harry studied the communication carefully to find that it contained a plea for the 'boosted humans' to destroy a new class of Ha'tak being built by Apophis. Harry could only guess as to what 'boosted humans' meant but it didn't look good and he planned to pay a visit though he'd have to do it through the Stargate to get a good response plus it gave him a chance to talk to the Tok'ra on the way.

"I think it's almost time for breakfast." Ryver told Harry quietly and Harry turned to look at the boy.

"Are you going to be ok?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I mean I don't know what to think of her for the time being but there isn't anything I can do about it." Ryver told him. "Uh, Kel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything." Ryver spoke with a small smile. "For telling me and for last night."

"Don't fret." Harry grinned. "I told you I'd be here for you. Your life's so screwed up around here that you need all the help you can get."

Ryver looked at him in shock for a moment before he burst into laughter. Harry watched him in amusement as he bent at the waist laughing with a slightly hysterical and pained twinge to it. When he finally got control of himself he looked slightly less tense.

"Are you going to tell Weasley and Granger about her?" Harry asked as they approached the door to the Great Hall. They could hear the talking on the far side and knew that at least two third of the school were already there.

"I don't know." Ryver frowned. "They're going to want to know where I was this morning though."

"You could always come sit with me, or I could sit with you." Harry offered knowing that it would make the two Gryffindors worry about something else.

"The Ravenclaws always creep me out. They all look like they want to dissect me!" Ryver complained.

"Yeah, I wont take that personally." Harry chuckled. "Ok, then the Gryffindors it is with all the people that want to adopt and fawn over you." Harry shuddered at the image and Ryver whacked him on the arm playfully. They walked into the room and towards the Gryffindor table where Weasley had saved a seat next to him with Granger on the other side. They ignored that seat and sat opposite the two Gryffindors in two empty seats.

'_I think he's actually close to growling.'_ Kel'ac remarked in amusement.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Weasley snarled out.

"Easy there Weasley. It's a free world you know." Harry pointed out.

"It's against the school rules." Granger remarked dryly.

"No it isn't." Ryver pointed out earning himself a wounded look from Weasley for evidently taking Harry's side.

"It is, Ryver." Granger lectured. "No student is permitted to sit at any table other than their own…"

"Without permission from a member of that table's house." Ryver continued with a smirk at his female friend.

"You have to know which rules you're breaking after all." Harry put in. "Would you lay off, Weasley!?" He snapped suddenly as the boy tried to glare at him.

"Why is he here?" Weasley demanded of Ryver who sighed in irritation as he reached for some orange juice.

"I would have thought after that little discussion that it was obvious." Harry told him as if talking to a small dog. "He invited me. Obviously I'm better company than you. At least my courtesy is of a higher grade."

"Please, Kel. Not today." Ryver pleaded with a quick desperate look at Harry. Harry visibly deflated and went silent. Weasley smirked in what he thought was victory. "And Ron, if you can't say anything pleasant than I don't want to hear your voice at all today. I've got a headache and you're not helping."

Weasley blanched as if he'd just been kicked in the head and looked at Ryver desperately before throwing a glare at Harry as if this was all his fault. Harry poured himself some orange juice but his ascended powers noted that something had changed about it since Ryver had poured some into his own glass.

'_I think it's the red headed twins two seats on Granger's right.'_ Kel'ac offered.

Harry glanced at the head table as he put the orange juice back on the table but then to the twin Weasleys' irritation he didn't automatically begin drinking. Instead he started piling food onto his plate artfully avoiding a plate of hash potatoes that his ascended powers warned him about.

He was given an opportunity when Dumbledore and McGonagall walked through the main doors and walked down through the tables. The group all looked at them with a quick glance as they always did and Harry deftly swapped his own orange juice with Granger's who was sitting opposite him.

As the group turned back Harry turned a concerned look on Ryver who had gone slightly pale. Harry let his hand fall below the table and reached over discreetly to catch and squeeze Ryver's hand which he'd hidden under the table to hide it's slight trembling. Ryver looked up at Harry gratefully before they both turned back to the table. Granger was reading a newspaper beside her plate while Weasley was eating through his breakfast all the while sending glares at Harry.

Ryver picked slowly at his food as did Harry but whereas Ryver was distracted from the world Harry was watching the two twins and was constantly teasing them by reaching for his glass only to find himself 'distracted' by something else. Harry paused to look up at McGonagall sitting at the head table. Dumbledore was watching Ryver and Harry carefully and part of Harry worried that his almost anonymous cover had been blown since he was now on Dumbledore's radar but still he found it in himself to glare at McGonagall before rather obviously leaning over to Ryver.

"She's told Dumbledore that I told you." He told him. "He'll probably want to talk to you but if you want me to go with you just ask."

"Today?" Ryver asked.

"I don't think so. He'll let you absorb it first." Harry said after a moment of thought. "Monday morning at the earliest I'd think."

"Thanks." Ryver told him.

"What are you two whispering about?" Granger almost snapped at being excluded from the discussion. Harry looked up and had to keep a straight face as she lifted 'her' orange juice to her lips and took a small mouthful. Harry glanced rather obviously at the twins with an amused expression on his face before waiting to see what happened.

Ryver choked on a piece of bacon as the next sound out of Granger's mouth was a loud duck call. The 'quack' echoed over the hall and everything went silent as people turned to find the origins of the sound.

Harry kept a straight face as she looked around desperately before two more duck calls came from her mouth as she tried to talk to people without luck. The Weasley twins looked horrified and glanced between Harry and Granger in shock. Harry reached down as twisted Granger's original glass around in his hand before pushing it away with a glare on his face.

"You did this!" Weasley snapped from next to Granger as she tried to say something in English only to have everybody else in the hall laugh at her.

"I swapped my own drink for hers, yes." Harry admitted without care and saw Ryver snap his head around to glare lightly at him. "But only after the Weasley twins spiked my own drink. They spiked the hash potatoes as well so if I were you I wouldn't touch those either."

Ryver's glare stopped abruptly and Harry smiled to show he didn't mind. Granger glared at the twins before fleeing from the room filled with laughing students. Harry didn't feel all that guilty. Weasley was still glaring at him however. Harry ate the last of one of his sausages before he stood. "Sorry, Ryver, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. I've got so much homework to catch up on that it'll be a miracle if I remember to come to dinner tonight. At least if I get it down I can get a good nights sleep in my own bed instead of roaming the castle all night."

With the vague invitation in place Harry walked calmly from the room and out into the open air. No sooner had he turned a corner he uplinked to the _Aevis _and vanished in the usual bright flash of light.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Aevis**_

Harry forced the ship into Hyperspace immediately and instead of settling in for the three minute journey he pulled out the communication visors and used the Asgard Satellite Network to find and transmit to the Tok'ra base. Since the Tok'ra were essentially doing the same thing as the Asgard to fight the Goa'uld, namely making them fight between themselves, they tended to ensure that a Satellite was close enough to monitor the Tok'ra's movements.

He appeared in the centre of the Council meeting chamber and looked along the crystal made table with the empty seats before turning to look at the guard who stood in the middle of the doorway with his back to Harry.

'_You want to talk?'_ Harry asked. They'd only been at school for a week but Kel'ac was still rather antsy about not being able to take any type of control in that time. It was still to risky to try it.

Kel'ac slid into control and Harry enjoyed the feeling of being able to rely completely on another that he trusty so explicitly. "**Tok'ra Kree!"**

It was rather harsher than necessary but Kel'ac enjoyed watching the poor sentry jump out of his skin and snap around. The Tok'ra's Zat'nik'tel hissed as it came up to point at Kel'ac who stood calmly in the knowledge that his and Harry's body was across the Galaxy. "**Identify yourself." **The Tok'ra demanded without relaxing his posture.

"**I am Kel'ac, my host is Harry, adopted son of Sel'mak and Jacob and brother and brother-in-law to Lantash, Martouf, Jolinar and Anisen."** Kel'ac announced sternly even as he and Harry felt themselves fall out of Hyperspace. Harry seized control as the Tok'ra spoke through his communicator rapidly. He used his ascended powers to activate the docking sequence to make the _Aevis_ dock with _Avaria_ before allowing control to return to Kel'ac who accepted in time for Anisen and her symbiote, Jolinar, to enter the room.

"**Kel'ac, Harry!" **Jolinar smiled happily. "**It is great to see my brother-in-laws once again."**

"**It has been a while. Where are Lantash and Sel'mak?"**

"**There are both on missions at this time."** Jolinar told them.

"**Tok'ra, leave us."** Kel'ac turned his attention to the lingering Tok'ra sentry who nodded at them both before leaving the Council room. "**We are here because our systems registered a Tok'ra arriving on Earth and then an emergency transmission about a new ship of Apophis'. What is happening?"**

Harry mentally laughed at the swear word that Jolinar used just before Anisen took control and smiled again. "Word recently reached myself and Jolinar that Anise was sent to Earth with Atoneek armbands she had found to ask for the Tau'ri's help in experimentations. A short while ago information was released about Apophis' new ship and the council decided that since the tests were going well, that they should ask the Tau'ri to attack the ship."

"Atoneeks?" Harry frowned delving into Kel'ac memories. "The race that killed themselves off by using them."

"While not proven that is what most assume." Anisen sighed. "But Anise is convinced she is smart enough to overcome the problem."

"Oh, I bet Jolinar is thrilled about that." Harry chuckled and saw his sister-in-laws eyes flash as Jolinar seized control. "Easy, Jolinar. I agree. It was stupid."

"**As I have told the Council and now Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Jackson and Sam have gone through the Stargate!"** Jolinar snapped especially worried about Sam having taken her as a host some time ago. "**I told them you and Jacob would not be pleased at using the Tau'ri as test subjects."**

"I must go a rescue them from whatever trouble they have gotten into and you may tell the Council that Ambassador Harry of the Great Races Alliance and the Supreme Commander of the Alteran fleet is extremely displeased that the Tok'ra have taken it upon themselves to test unknown and possibly lethal devices on humans currently under the protection of the Protected Planets Treaty." Harry smirked at the amused and rather malicious expression on his sister-in-law's face. Jolinar really never had got along with Anise. "Give my love to Lantash, Sel'mak, Martouf and Jacob for me?"

"Of course. Visit sometime please." Anisen pleaded. Harry bowed low before cutting the connection with his mind. He placed the visor away in its draw before activating the _Aevis'_ beaming device and found himself in front of the Stargate in the usual bright flash of light.

He dialled the Stargate the old fashioned way using the dialling computer so he could check he was wearing his TDS in his hands and his ATU on his wrist. He changed his clothing to Mage Battle Robes since he was going their with the full intention of fighting a war. The Gate activated with it's normal whoosh of air and since he wanted to remind Anisen of what he was he decided not to use the Tok'ra IDC that he had gleaned from the sensor scans of the base a few hours ago and instead spread his mind out to the other side of the wormhole.

He found himself looking at ten special forces personnel as well as a battle ready Teal'c who had his staff weapon pointed loosely at the Gate. Assured in the knowledge that they couldn't see him Harry reached out and caused a full systems crash of everything electrical in the bottom half of the base. He knew better than to effect anything like the Infirmary or labs higher up but was pleased as the lights flashed out leaving everybody in pitch black darkness until the SFs flipped on lights mounted on their P-90s. Harry turned his attention on the Iris and it spun out.

Back in reality he stepped straight through the Wormhole and into the dark Gateroom under Cheyenne Mountain. The blue light of the wormhole died as the Gate shut down and Harry was left standing in a half dozen beams of light until he allowed the computer system to reboot and the lights came back to life.

"Stand down!" General Hammond's voice came over the speakers and Harry looked up with a smile to see the man in the control room. Teal'c walked forwards passed the quickly relaxing SFs and Harry clasped arms with him.

A few moments later the side door opened and General Hammond, Anise and her host Freya walked through. Harry let Kel'ac take control before the human General could speak. "**Anise, you have a lot to answer for. You and your over inquisitive mind have yet again pissed Jolinar off! I've had it with you annoying my sister-in-law!"**

"**Kel'ac."** She told him icily. "**I was not aware that the High Council had requested your presence here. I assure you that someone of your limited skills is not required here."**

Harry growled in their mind but Kel'ac maintained control though he would have given Harry's body back to him if Harry really wanted it. "**You are an arrogant child with your toys!" **Kel'ac snapped. "**I would say that one day that flaw will come back unto you but I'm guessing it will be those with my **_**limited**_** skills that will protect you on that day."**

"**These tests had to be run, Kel'ac."** Anise told him confidently. "**The High Council were in complete agreement."**

"**Yet Sel'mak spoke against using the Tau'ri as lab rats."** Kel'ac argued.

"**He is biased by his host's attachment to this world and it's inhabitants." **Anise went to say more but Kel'ac offered Harry control and he dipped their head to show the host was now in control.

"Then so am I!" Harry snapped sounding nothing like the child he should have. His eyes burned in irritation. "This is planet is protected by the Treaty between the Asgard, myself and the System Lords and you chose this planet to test potentially lethal devices."

"**They are being monitored by my scanners."** She told them confidently. "**I am the best to look after their health."**

"I beg to differ." Harry snorted. "You forget what race I am, Anise. Give me your pad."

Anise frowned but drew herself up to refuse. Kel'ac took control. "**Kree shake, Anise!" **Kel'ac snapped pulling rank on the scientist. "**The pad or you will answer to the Council for disobeying my orders."**

General Hammond was looking on in slight awe while the SFs around the room were looking rather unsure as to what to do with themselves. Harry took control as Anise finally handed over the pad and his eyes glazed over as he forced it to connect with his mind. He didn't even read the writing on the face of the data pad before handing it back. The devices should have already disengaged from their hosts leaving the three human's in the middle of a planet of Apophis' and according to the reports they would be weak. "I assume you were about to go through to rescue them?" He asked Teal'c.

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded.

"Dial the planet. I'll go too."

"Are you permitted?" General Hammond asked him.

"Apophis is not a System Lord." Harry smirked. "How do Jack put it. 'Open season on Snakeheads'?"

General Hammond chuckled before he wished them luck. Harry and Teal'c walked straight through the Stargate as soon as the wormhole had stabilised. They walked out across the Galaxy on a large clearing in a forest. In front of them on the top of a large cliff was the hulking shape of a Goa'uld space ship about four times the size of the normal Ha'tak. The Stargate shut down with a snap and Harry turned his attention to the grass around them. There were several ruins of buildings around them from ancient days but also about a dozen bodies lying around weapons.

"Are you armed, Harry?" Teal'c asked him.

Harry looked up and to the side at the muscled Jaffa Warrior and smirked. "A Melatai Mage is always armed." He turned over his palm and a glistening plasma ball appeared over his hand before he snuffed it out.

Teal'c bowed his head in acknowledgement before leading the way across the grass to the ship being constructed across the way. "There is something wrong, Teal'c." Harry told him with a frown as he listened to his senses. "I cannot sense the Atoneek bracers."

"We must hurry then." Teal'c broke into a jog and as soon as Harry settled into the same pace they both broke into a run. They both followed the tracks of a dozen footprints, bolstered in their conviction that they were on the right path by the occasional glimmer of very lightly placed treads from Tau'ri boots.

They were shocked that as soon as they entered the complex they ran almost immediately into Daniel curled up against one of the walls. Teal'c crouched down beside the rather exhausted looking man. "Jack and Sam. They're in there." Daniel said trying to focus on Harry.

"Teal'c, stay here while I go find them." Harry told the man who nodded and went back to look outside as Harry flexed his Mage Aura and vanished from sight. He ran through the hallways looking for the two wayward humans listening to the ship's systems. Their saving grace was when he felt somebody tampering with one of the systems that controlled a force field. He paused to listen closer before grinning. The only people in here that would want to shut down the force fields would be Jack and Sam. He ran through the halls towards them and turned the corner onto the scene.

Jack and Sam had been split apart on either side of a force field and without their devices, which must have previously allowed them passage, they were stuck. Jack could have left a long time ago but had stayed for Sam. Even as he watched from about twenty metres away Jack was trying to find a way to free her. In fact he was so engrossed that he didn't see the four Jaffa that came out of a tunnel between Harry and Jack.

Harry was moving even as Sam shouted a warning. His ATU materialised his Melatai Assault Rifle and he brought it up to his shoulder and opened fire. Small red energy blasts erupted from the end faster than the eye could see they crossed the gap and smashed into the back of the first of the Jaffa, all of which were facing towards Jack in surprise.

Four small holes erupted through the first Jaffa's chest as the energy balls slammed straight through the armour and body to strike the wall between them and Jack. The other three fell to a rain of shots before they could bring their own weapons to bear.

"Who's there?" Jack was crouched warily looking down the hallway. Evidently the three humans hadn't brought weapons with them.

Harry strolled towards the man and flared his Aura back into the invisible phase so he could appear before his friends. "Look at what we've got here." He rolled his eyes and rather maliciously lashed out with his mind and ascended powers at the force field's control box with a pointless wave of his hand. It shut down with a snap. "Are you planning on joining us over here, Sam, or are you two content to just stare at me?"

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked shocked. "Not that we're not grateful or nothing!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Teal'c wanted to come on a solo rescue mission but I was in the neighbourhood so decided to tag along." Harry was about to add some rather graphic descriptions about Anise when a dull rumble spread through the floor.

"This place is going to explode in ten minutes." Sam told him.

"Then perhaps we should leave." Harry told them. "Unfortunately we'll have to do it as normal mortals if that's ok with you two. Or would you rather I tried to find you something else to screw with your minds and bodies so you can single handedly take on an army?"

The sarcasm that dripped from his words was enough to make both look rather sheepish. Harry muttered as they jogged back through the passages until he finally spoke loud enough for them to hear. "Oh look at these pretty little arm bracers. What do you think, should we completely ignore common sense and trust the crazy Tok'ra scientist and just put them on? We can all go for a party on Apophis' planet too!"

"All right!" Jack cried helplessly. "We get it. We're sorry! Happy now?"

"Not really." Harry remarked as they turned the last corner. "I'm supposed to be spending the day helping a friend who's just found out he's been lied to since he was born and abandoned by the woman that should have taken him in when his parents were murdered. That kind of trumps this on my priorities list so until you guys learn to stop playing with advanced technology I won't be happy."

Jack, Sam, Daniel and even Teal'c stared at him in shock at his words and Harry realised what he had said. He shrugged it off. There was no way of them tracing that back to Ryver anyway and it was the truth. He would have spent today right on Ryver's heels to prevent any more upsets. "Are you four coming or do you want to test your new found 'powers' against an exploding space ship?" He asked them as they stood staring at him. They shook themselves from their daze and the five of them ran as fast as they could back to the Stargate.

It took them almost ten minutes to get to the Gate and twice Harry had to stop to kill pursuers though that was easy when he could simply become invisible and stand in the middle of the path.

Harry opened the Gate for them and Teal'c sent through his IDC before Harry thrust the three weak humans through the Gate with his telekinesis. He and Teal'c walked through with a bit more dignity just before the ship exploded.

"Just remember, I retired." Jack told General Hammond just as the Stargate shut down behind Harry. SFs were helping the three humans to stand. "You wanted me back."

"Colonel?" Hammond ignored the plea. "Are you all ok?"

"Think so." Daniel said with fake enthusiasm.

"Will be." Was Sam's assurance.

"I am very well, General." Teal'c nodded. Harry eyed the man before nodding. His clothing changed back into his normal black jeans and red shirt that he favoured before he activated his TDS and it absorbed his Assault Rifle.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

"The damn armbands fell off!" Jack snarled. "That's what happened."

"I am sorry." Anise spoke up and Harry glared at her.

"Were you successful in destroying the ship?" Hammond asked.

"Indeed we were." Teal'c told him with a small nod.

"Good." Hammond nodded. "Report to the infirmary."

"General, Sir…" Jack paused and Harry knew he was worried by the respectful way he spoke to his superior officer. "About the obviously impending court martial…"

Harry stepped forwards. "I believe that the Armbands had a seriously detrimental affect on their normal neural patterns. Looking for fights would have been unavoidable."

The General flashed him a grateful look and turned to Jack. "You were clearly under the influence of alien technology. That's a pretty solid defence."

"Even so…I'm sorry." Jack told him sincerely.

"Me too." Sam told him.

"Me three." Daniel bowed his head.

The three glanced at Teal'c in surprise. They were too tired not to expect Teal'c normal routine answer. Teal'c drew himself up. "I have no need to apologise."

"Teal'c was actually following orders." Hammond told them before leaving the room.

Harry let them all clear the ramp before he reached out with his mind and a wormhole snapped into existence. "Can't you stay?" Sam look saddened.

"I'm a busy person these days and I was serious about what I said about my friend." Sam told her.

"If you see my dad could you tell him to visit some time." Sam asked.

"Sure." Harry nodded before he decided to make a rather more dramatic exit then usual. He was bored with being predictable. He stepped forwards and bent his Aura to make him invisible. A second later the event horizon rippled as he passed through it. Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c, Anise and half a dozen SFs were left to look between the Stargate and the bottom of the ramp in confusion.

"I have got to learn some of that stuff." Jack whistled in appreciation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	30. Zatarcs

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 30; Zatarcs

**Hogwarts - Monday morning**

Harry sat at the Ravenclaw table picking at his food. He had quite a bit running through his head which luckily meant it was running through Kel'ac as well. Foremost of which was the registered power surges from mid Russia that matched the use of a Stargate. He'd verified through the _Aevis_ that the Americans were still using theirs which could only mean that the Stargate that SG-1 had beamed up to the _Baliskner_ and then been crashed into the Pacific Ocean had been retrieved by the Russians.

Harry technically had no say in this matter and honestly had enough on his plate without involving himself in Earth politics. Really, if the Russians wanted to run their own program than that was fine by him as long as they didn't start stealing from the Great Races.

There was the normal tone change to the conversations of breakfast as Dumbledore strolled into the hall. Harry glanced up at him before looking across his own table, passed the Hufflepuff one to the Gryffindor table where Ryver sat watching Dumbledore walk down the isle. Ryver looked back at Harry and grinned weakly. Hermione and Ron looked at Ryver who had evidently paused mid sentence but didn't seem to have a clue what was happening.

Harry smiled back reassuringly. Normally he would have left breakfast half an hour ago and gone to the library to continue reading through the books looking for anything of use to him but he knew better than to leave Ryver alone right now. About ten minutes later McGonagall stood from the professors table and walked down the Gryffindor table. She paused and handed Ryver a slip that Ron ended up reading since Ryver had watched the Transfiguration teacher continue down the table and out the door to her first period.

'_I want to know what that says.'_ Harry thought to Kel'ac.

'_Try that new spell you learnt yesterday.'_ Kel'ac suggested.

Harry frowned but shrugged and pulled his wand. He rarely walked around with it anymore unless he had classes. It was the only magical item he really carried since he couldn't transport with it and didn't like leaving it behind statues and things like he had been forced to a few times. Out of classes and on weekends it sat in his trunk in his dorms since Harry knew that he could protect himself without it if it really came to it.

He pulled out one of his pens and while imagining Ryver's plate on the other side of the hall he cast his spell. "_Transfero Nuntius!"_ He hissed, luckily he could speak louder then he normally did since the seats around him were empty.

'_Do you think it worked?'_ Harry thought.

'_You won't know until you try to write something.' _Kel'ac pointed out. '_Also it depends on if he's eaten any of his food.'_

Harry chuckled and made a mental note not to use the plate again. He picked up his pen and wrote Ryver a message on the table cloth though nothing came out of his pen even though he knew it was working just this morning when he'd made a list in his dorm of things to do that week.

"Hey, Ryver?" He wrote it four or five times in front of him but kept his eyes on Ryver across the hall. It took a few long moments but eventually Ryver picked up a sausage on the end of his fork and dropped his fork in surprise. Harry lifted his pen and the message vanished. "It's Kel. Cool spell right?"

Ryver looked up at him in shock. Harry grinned at him before writing with the pen again. "I'll teach you it later if you want." He didn't take his eyes away from Ryver but the boy glanced down to read the message and looked up with a nod and a proper smile. "What was in the letter?" Harry wrote after lifting the pen to blank the last message.

Ryver bit his lip as he read this and Hermione seemed to suddenly see what was happening since she questioned Ryver while pointing at his plate. Harry couldn't resist so wrote a new message. "I am the mystic plate of hell come to suck out his soul."

She stared at it in shock and Ryver burst into laughter. Harry really didn't know where the vindictive streak had come from but the next message seemed to confirm who he was. "Watch out Granger, the ducks are back!" She chocked as Ryver tried to control his laughter. She glared up as she tried to search him out and he didn't take his eyes off of her and Ryver when she glared at him viciously. "I'll meet you outside if that's the headmaster's summons."

Ryver glanced down to read the message and nodded up at Harry. Harry pulled out his wand and cast the 'Finite Incantatum' spell to blank the basic pen of any magical abilities it had just gained and tucked it into the inside of his bag. He stood from the table a few minutes later and shouldered his bag. He walked from the hall and noted with amusement that Hermione was trying to stop Ryver from following. Ron seemed oblivious that anything untoward was happening.

Harry sat on one of the railings that led up the two sweeping stair cases and waited patiently and wasn't disappointed when Ryver came out of the hall a few minutes later. Hermione and Ron trailed him as they always did though Hermione seemed to be bickering with Ron over something, probably what had happened with the plate at breakfast. Harry knew he shouldn't be so harsh with Hermione and Ron, they were being Ryver's friends when he couldn't be and they seemed loyal enough even if Ron was blinded by Ryver's fame and Hermione was a bit of a stickler for the rules. They'd watch him when Harry couldn't.

The only thing that annoyed him was Ron's inability to accept Ryver's neglect in his childhood and that was what really riled him up. That and what Ron had said to him last term, about his parents that Ron didn't even know were Ryver's parents too. Harry didn't move until Ryver stopped in front of him. Hermione looked about to scream at him but Ryver spoke up.

"Dumbledore wants to see me after first period." Ryver told him bluntly.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Ryver. He's one of the greatest…" Hermione started to lecture.

"So, do you still want me to come?" Harry spoke over her.

"Yeah." Ryver nodded.

"He can't, Ryver." Ron growled. "The letter didn't say anything about bringing anybody else. You don't know what he wants to talk to you about. It could be about your family."

"Then I'd want Kel there." Ryver told him while barely looking at him.

"Then I'll go." Ron told him. "You're better off with me there than him."

"I don't think so Weasley." Harry snapped. "You failed the empathy test when you insulted orphans. And you definitely gave up the right to have any say in Ryver's well being when you suggested he go back to the Surrey."

"Kel." Ryver warned. Harry snapped his mouth shut on the next insult.

Harry sneered at Ron but jumped off of the railing onto the stairs coming face to face with Ron who seemed to go for his wand only to find that Harry's was already twirling his own in his fingers. "I'll meet you outside the headmaster's office." Harry turned to look at Ryver as he spoke before turning and walking back down the stairs and turning towards his first lesson of the day. Potions with the Hufflepuffs. Quirrel would have to excuse him for missing his lesson but he'd rather be with Ryver in case Dumbledore tried to force him into a decision he didn't want to make. Plus he had every right to know why the man had placed him with the Dursleys though Ryver and Dumbledore didn't have to know that.

The lesson went by normally and Harry managed to steal a few new potions ingredients placing them carefully in a multi-compartmented box he'd synthesised for this exact purpose. He didn't have much trouble coping with the actual potion assigned that day, he never did since as long as you knew the theory behind the ingredients and the reactions between them it was rather easy to pre-empt what was going to happen and with two minds learning it and then pooling their resources it was rather easy to learn the theory.

Harry packed up and slipped out as soon as the bell rang and almost ran through the halls and up to the third floor. He found the Headmaster's office guarded by it's Gargoyle and stopped to wait. He didn't think Ryver would have gone in without him but he still checked with his ring, and through it the _Aevis,_ to find that Ryver was two corridors away.

Ryver stopped and smiled at Harry as he approached the gargoyle. He was alone which surprised Harry since he had figured that Ron or Hermione would have followed him but evidently Ryver had told them not to. "Shall we?" Ryver asked before turning to the Gargoyle. "Peppermint Snaps."

The Gargoyle stepped to the side obediently and the spiral staircase behind it began to rotate. Ryver stepped onto it and Harry followed him. They heard Dumbledore call for them to enter before Ryver had managed to knock on the wood of the door at the top of the stairs and the door creaked open to let them in. Ryver glanced at Harry who just shrugged before following his brother in. The office was full of clutter though it was still neat and tidy. Definitely not tidy enough for a space ship but tidy for an office. All of the little contraptions had their own shelves along the walls and what wall space didn't have them or bookshelves had a hung portrait, each with a name plaque with a name and date for when they were Headmaster or Headmistress of the school. A perch sat on the right of the door with a beautiful bird perched on it and Harry recognised it as a Phoenix from his reading.

"Harry, my boy!" Dumbledore greeted. Harry almost turned to look at him in surprise only to realise he was talking to Ryver but using his given name. He hadn't heard people doing that for months.

"Good morning, Headmaster." Ryver greeted back. "And I prefer Ryver."

"Oh! Of course. Excuse this old man his memory lapses." Dumbledore didn't stand from behind his overly large desk. "And Mr. Simmons. Please why don't you both take a seat."

"Good morning, Headmaster." Harry nodded before taking one of the two seats opposite the desk. "The Phoenix, Sir? Is he yours?"

"I wouldn't call him mine, but he chooses to stay with me." Dumbledore told him. Harry reassessed what he thought of the man straight away. A Phoenix wouldn't stay with the Headmaster if he was at all bad at heart. He had to have had a legitimated reason for vetoing McGonagall's right to take in Ryver and him after their parents died even if Harry wouldn't agree with the reason. "You parents always had a thing for Fawkes, Ryver." Dumbledore continued. "And I must say that he liked them overly more than any of the other students at the time."

Harry turned to glance at Fawkes but the bird simply watched him and Ryver carefully. He wondered what it knew. The Sorting Hat, sitting so silently on one of the shelves was also watching him carefully with its strange gaping tears that surrounded it's eyes.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Ryver prompted once he realised Harry wasn't going to continue questioning the Headmaster about Fawkes.

"Ah, yes." Dumbledore nodded. "I hadn't expected Mr. Simmons to join you however."

"I don't believe that, Headmaster." Harry responded without missing a beat. "You had to have known and you definitely didn't show any shock at me being here."

"Perhaps." Dumbledore nodded with a slight twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Harry. Harry could probably wave goodbye to his anonymity right about now but as long as he played along as nothing more than a concerned friend of Ryver's he could get away with any of his other activities being overlooked. "Now, Ryver, we need to discuss what young Mr. Simmons confronted Professor McGonagall about."

"I think so." Ryver told him. "Do you have answers for me or just platitudes?"

Harry tried to cover his laugh but wasn't completely successful and let a small smile grace his lips as Dumbledore turned to look at him. "I'll answer what I can. I'm afraid that Professor McGonagall's decision to leave you in the Dursleys care was prompted by myself. She wasn't entirely convinced that it was the right choice of action however she agreed with me when I told her why I had to place you there."

"You speak of her agreeing with you but it was her decision in the end." Harry spoke up bluntly. "I know the laws on children are the same in this world as the normal one even in America. The Godmother has more rights than a school Headmaster, no matter how famous he is."

"And I made no attempt to force Professor McGonagall to leave you there. I convinced her that it was the safest thing to do for young Ryver." Dumbledore told Ryver rather than Harry.

"Safest?" Ryver frowned.

"Even after your defeat of Voldemort there were still many out there that would have gladly tried to harm you. It is complicated magic but by staying with a blood relative you were protected from anybody trying to hunt you or hurt you." Dumbledore told him. Harry, or rather Kel'ac, saw no lie in his eyes. Ryver stayed silent processing this carefully. Harry knew that the point was moot. The Asgard would have abducted Harry at any time if his life was in danger. "The protections were the strongest we had to go with and they were protections that Professor McGonagall could not have built in equal no matter how much she would have liked to."

"Could you excuse us a moment, Headmaster?" Ryver spoke up after a moment and stood from the chair. Harry blinked but stood up, he hadn't expected Ryver to actually want his opinion on the matter, only his presence. They walked to the other end of the office and Harry stood so he could watch Dumbledore for any hint that he could hear them. He didn't want to cast a silencing ward right in front of Dumbledore. "What do you think?"

"He's telling the truth as far as I can tell and it does make sense." Harry sighed. Ryver waited for him so Harry continued. "It explains why McGonagall told me she _couldn't _tell you. Dumbledore obviously asked her not to complicate things. And I think she found a way around that. It was careless of her to tell Graham the truth but I think it was purely for this reason."

"So she cares for me?" Ryver asked hopefully.

"I'd think so but you'd have to ask her." Harry shrugged. "Either way, Dumbledore sent you there to protect you. Maybe he had no idea what happened there which makes sense since they obviously didn't know you'd vanished from there."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Ryver nodded. "So they're innocent?"

Harry snorted. "Who knows but I don't see any reason to stay angry at McGonagall and he seems to only have wanted you to remain safe and out of the Wizarding World. And Phoenixes don't make a habit of liking bad people."

Ryver blinked at him before looking over at the Phoenix still watching them both calmly. "Right, so we let it go?" Ryver asked.

"That's up to you mate." Harry told him. "She's your Godmother and it's your life."

Ryver nodded and turned back to the Headmaster who honestly seemed oblivious to what had been discussed. "Is McGonagall still my Godmother. My actual Guardian."

"Yes, Ryver my boy." Dumbledore nodded. "Now perhaps we should all be getting back to our lessons and we can let this unfortunate situation fall behind us. There is nothing we can do to change it now."

"Of course, Headmaster." Harry spoke up silkily. He wasn't too worried about any plans the Headmaster had for Ryver. None of them could possibly contend with Stargate technology. The school was supposed to be unplottable yet the _Aevis_ had no trouble plotting a course to it after all. Ryver said a quick farewell and the two left the room still with the Sorting Hat and the Phoenix watching them both.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That weekend**

Harry sat in the _Aevis_ as it slipped through hyperspace drumming his fingers against the side of the console. He'd received a request from the Asgard a few days passed asking him to begin construction of a homeworld in the Milky Way galaxy as a backstop to the Replicator invasion. He couldn't have possibly started anything rolling until he had more time to work on it which meant having to wait until the weekend and he wanted to select it as a permanent world for himself to build up on and for the Furlings to go to. Hence he was now on his way to the Furling Home world in order to ask them to help him choose a planet. It had to be one with a sun that could run _Avertia's_ energy collectors but also a planet that could hold the Asgard, Furlings and whatever projects he had running.

As soon as they picked a planet Harry would move _Avaria, Avertia _and the incomplete _Astari _there to consolidate all of his assets in the same place. He'd let the Furlings do the designing of the planetary structures since he really liked the lay out of their current city but he'd build the satellites as a culmination of Asgard, Alteran, Furling and hopefully nox technology. Harry smiled at the idea, he really liked the idea of a planet that the Great Races could really call a Home world.

The _Aevis_ slipped out of Hyperspace and Harry directed it down to the surface of the apparently desolate planet. His sensors could only read the presence of the Pyramid. No trace of the five hundred Furlings and their city could be found and he'd tried every time his ship was in orbit. Even the Nox cities yielded to his scans if he put enough power behind them and the _Baliskner's_ cloak had easily been seen through by the _Constellation_.

He landed at the designated coordinates and a second later the ships sensors reported had a fit as the _Aevis_ was struck by a surge of energy. The ship countered the alarm since Harry had accepted that particular energy surge in the ship's logs. He felt the same disturbing feeling run through his body as it always did when he arrived here or left the range of the cloaking systems and an instant later he was looking at the inside of a dock in the heart of the city. He'd literally flown straight into the dock through the open roof and landed on the floor without being able to see or sense either. If he'd not been alive himself or if the ship didn't have an energy source he could have gone straight through the walls. Alas though, to do so would destabilise the energy supply and serious damage his internal organs.

He opened the canopy and used his Mage powers and let his Alteran muscles smooth the landing that would have jarred a normal person. He didn't need to lock down the _Aevis_ with the Furlings since they wouldn't do anything to it and simply walked towards the dock door. It slid sideways into the wall and Harry smiled up at Grenwae who knelt to let Harry greet him properly.

"The Asgard have asked me to begin a project and I think you and the others may want in on it." Harry told him with a smile after he'd finished greeting him and they were walking down the hallway and out into the open air of the bridges that connected the sky scraping buildings. He explained his idea and Grenwae listened in silence the whole time with only a slight turn of his head to show he was paying attention or could even here Harry talking with their height differences.

"It is a idea that we would welcome." Grenwae told him with a nod. "We should begin going through the navigational logs and find a suitable planet."

"Will you tell the Asgard you're here when we start?" Harry asked hopefully.

"It would seem to be the ideal time however I will have to speak with all those here before I can say for sure." Grenwae paused in his walk.

Harry turned to look up at him. "So that's a maybe?" He asked with a small grin.

"Indeed it is." Grenwae's voice rumbled in amusement before he continued walking with Harry at their side. "We have made some advancements with the matter of shielding for the _Astari_ but we have no way to test it without access to a working Arcturus generator.

"Well I can give you access to the generator on _Avertia_ but you know the risks involved in activating it." Harry told him.

"We are not willing to test it until we have completely checked our theories." Grenwae told him as the walked into the room they always used. It centred around a long table that was actually a holographic matrix and simulator that could test everything from Hyperspace efficiency to gravitational affects on an orbiting space station.

"So what did you find out?" Harry asked.

"We discovered something useful in the information you sent us after you ran the diagnostic scans on all of the magical items you have at your disposal. Correlating all the data suggests that the flow of power through all of the items matches. It can be combined into the same basic flow of energy. A flow that matches your own energy output in many ways." Grenwae started tapping on one of the control consoles that surrounded the table. A flow of light ebbed around the table soon to be joined with almost a hundred others. "Your magical core, as you call it, is the brighter one in the centre. The others are the sensor readings we extracted from your information. As you can see they match at the basic level."

As Harry watched they all slid into each other. The fluctuations all matched though Harry's cored read out seemed to fluctuate to a greater degree. "We believe the degree of fluctuation is directly proportional to the power level. No two match amplitudes exactly."

"So what does this have to do with the Arcturus Generator?" Harry asked.

"That frequency seem to react to the presence of exotic particles, as you refer to them, and absorbs the energy created during their creation." Grenwae spoke without emotion but the speed of his words told Harry that he was intrigued with it.

"It actually absorbs the energy?" Harry asked. "As in can be powered from the very exotic particles it is designed to counter?"

"I am not sure of the exact figures and it would take more energy to sustain the field than the exotic particles would create at a reliable rate however the Arcturus would easily be able to handle the shortfall in power requirements." Grenwae nodded. "This, of course, is of theoretical."

"But the simulations suggest it might work?" Harry asked.

"If we can produce the magic required to form the shield and find a way to emit it in the required way. And if we can find a way to allow for the mix of this energy frequency and our own technology." Grenwae told him. "Then it might work."

"Don't worry so much Grenwae. I'm not eager enough to blow myself up just to try a theoretical solution. Take all the time you need to work this out and let me know if there is anything I can do." Harry told him.

"We are able to simulate the frequency of your magical core but not produce it in reality. We will need you to do that." Grenwae pointed out. "And we will need to work out a way to create the exotic particles to test it without the use of the Arcturus."

"I'll have to get back to the logs of _Avertia_ for information on their creation but I wont be able to spend enough time in one chunk out here for a few months at the very least." Harry sighed.

"Then we will focus on this other project of yours and keep to simulations." Grenwae nodded before blanking the holographic representative of Harry's magic. He wondered if the Melatai had ever broken down their magic into so realistic terms, it made it seem much less magical at any rate. He was sure that the Alterans had but it would take a completely different understand of science and the universe to understand exactly what that frequency wave did and how it affected normal matter. Or to understand that it didn't create something from nothing like the Wizards on Earth seemed to believe. The idea of conjuring just went against every form of science. Matter transport and transfiguration of atoms made more sense to Harry.

They spent several long hours deciding with seven other Furlings that Harry knew were from different branches of lifestyle coming up with the basic requirements of what they were looking for. Harry only put a few things in to the pot mainly being the output range of the sun needing to be close to that of Earth's sun and the mineral requirements of outlying planets for construction of the implacable metals needed for his ships. It was the second of these that severally restricted the options since Harry was using an element known to the Great Races but hardly ever used because of the difficultly of manipulating it. Alliadite as it was called in the Alteran Database was heavier that Naquada and when in a pure form absorbed energy in it's atoms like no other element and when you added things like Naquada, Carbon and Trinium it became unbelievable strong but also almost impossible to create since it absorbed most types of energy. It took blasts the size of ship weapons to even heat it enough to mould it. Really the only way of creating what you needed was to completely break it down at a atomic level and rebuild it.

Once the Furlings had put in their own requirements and Harry added the things that the Asgard would need it left them with five choices. One was right in the middle of Goa'uld controlled territory though uninhabited so that was out of the question. Two more were inhabited by cultures of a semi-advanced level. In the end the choice came down to two planets. One in the middle of the Galaxy and the other on the outskirts. Harry left them to discuss the pros and cons of them both as he went to find some good food and human company.

Nicholas Ballard was as lively as he had been the last time they had met which had been when he and SG-1 had arrived at the pyramid and the time amongst the 'giant aliens' hadn't changed his personality all that much. The Furlings were teaching him the basics of science on a level somewhat similar to the ground breaking research being done by the Tolans and Melatai. Anything more was too much to understand since it started to go against the very basis of science on Earth. Harry enjoyed simply sitting down with the man over lunch to find out what he'd been learning and what he thought of everything.

He left lunch with a written message to Daniel for the old man and headed back to the group of Furlings led by Grenwae who seemed to have finally decided that the outer planet was the more logical of the choices. That was fine with Harry really and he thought the view above the planet would be an interesting one at least. A Navigational map produced an idea of what the space around the planet would look like and whereas the milky way stretched out on one side of the planet only two stars hung in the sky on the other side as well as a few distant galaxies if you were to used an advanced lens.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

_Avaria_ jerked ever so slightly as it slipped back out of Hyperspace and into a solar system untouched by space exploration. The planet under them was mostly blue just like Earth but unlike Earth the land was as it was when the Alterans first settled their. All in one large section. His view of the planet was lost as the Stardrive kicked in and rotated the space station into its normal alignment with it's lowest point in lower orbit. As it spun around and settled into it's proper orbit the planet came back into view as a shallow curve along the bottom of the windows. A large weather system was visible creeping across the surface.

Harry moved to the construction control room and started going through the reports checking for any damage to _Astari_, which too large to travel in the cradles had been pulled along in _Avaria's_ Hyperspace field. Everything seemed fine. Harry opened up all the systems and instantly things began moving again. The large internal docks kicked back into gear creating parts for _Astari_ while the defence satellites deployed from the holds. _Astari_ was moved into position so that she wasn't damaged by attackers entering from deep space.

The sensors bleeped and he opened them up on the screen to see the Asgard research ship under Vor's command slip out of a Hyperspace window along with _Avertia_. It was much closer to the sun and as he watched Vor's ship towed it into position near the sun's corona. Vor would send him a message when it was up and running again.

His first task was the setting of one of the three spare Stargates he had in storage. A modern version with lights rather than a sliding ring. The kind created just before the Alterans fled the Milky Way galaxy because of the plague. He had told the Furlings that he'd place the Stargate and then open it up to only them so they could move everything they had through it. Hopefully most could come through like that but some of it would have to be brought by ship. Probably an Asgard ship once they knew about the Furlings in two hours time.

Harry spent the time checking that all of the database was working properly so that he could open the access to the Furling and Asgard so that work on the structures could begin. Harry left the space station using _Aevis_ to get down to the surface and came set the ship gently down on the surface. A few moments after he had stepped out a bright flash of light announced the arrival of Vor and his team of seven scientists. They greeted Harry with a smile though they were curious as to why Harry had asked them to meet him at this time.

Harry simply grinned at them as the Stargate began to dial. The wormhole established with the normal ejected energy and a moment later three figures stepped from the event horizon one after the other. The Furlings were almost as tall as the Stargates themselves and only one could come through with any dignity.

"**How is this possible?**" Vor spoke quietly in Asgard and Harry turned to look across at him.

"I found them hiding on a planet near the centre of this Galaxy." Harry took a step forwards. "Grenwae, may I introduce you to Vor? The leader of the Asgard scientists stationed on _Avertia._ Vor? This is Grenwae, my closest friend amongst the Furling race. A keen scientist interested in chemical-computer science."

Grenwae stepped away from the Stargate with his companions and they all knelt gracefully. They all wore more formal clothing than normal but they clothing still hung off of them like they normally did. Grenwae placed his hand on Vor's head as was the custom of greeting between the Furlings and any other race. "It is an honour to meet one of our allies once more." Grenwae spoke the same language as Harry had purely since Harry had trouble speaking either the Asgard language or the Furling one though he had no trouble understanding them.

Vore blinked in shock and he nodded slowly. "It is a long forgotten hope to see your race amongst us again." Vor turned to Harry as Grenwae and his two companions stood again. Harry knew that Grenwae and the others would be troubled by the Asgards appearance. The Asgards had been a much prouder race when the Furlings had last dealt with them. It was before they had fallen into the hazards of cloning to stay alive. "This is truly a gift without equal."

Harry smiled at the Asgard kindly before turning to Grenwae. "Are they ready to come through?" He asked.

"All who wish to come through now will do so in a few minutes. The others will follow with our larger supplies once transportation is arranged." Grenwae nodded.

Harry concentrated for a moment before looking back at Grenwae. "There are six Gateships that will ferry your people up to _Avaria_ for the time being. There is enough room in the cargo bays for you all for a short time." Harry told him before turning to Vor. "We were hoping and Asgard Cruiser could be made available to ferry their larger equipment from their planet to here."

"You are completely relocating?" Vor asked.

"Our world is dead and has been for generations. We agreed to settle with Harry once a world was found and it seems our wishes are similar." Grenwae told Vor with a small nod.

"I will discuss this with the High Council and make arrangements." Vor said hastily, the only sign that he was pleased. "They will be very glad to hear about this."

Harry dipped his head and all the Asgard and the three Furlings turned to look at him knowing that Kel'ac had something to say. "**Perhaps,"** Kel'ac began, "**Our future is not so bleak after all. This is a dream that Tok'ra have had for millennia ever since we made contact with the Asgard."**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The rest of the weekend was spent in crazed activity as members of the Asgard High Council came through into _Avaria_ to meet the five hundred Furlings coming through the Stargate. Harry spent the entire Sunday hours of Earth sitting with planners deciding on what to build where and already structures were beginning to take shape on the surface. The downside of this new world however was the need for longer transit time for Harry between it and Earth. He had to leave Sunday afternoon to ensure that he'd be back in time for dinner. As far as Ryver was concerned he'd already missed breakfast, lunch and dinner on the Saturday and breakfast and lunch on Sunday and whereas it wasn't that unusual for Harry to spend his whole weekend up in the common room studying, Harry didn't want to push it.

School life was quiet for the most part. With two Asgard Cruisers in the Galaxy dealing with the moving of the Furlings, Harry could relax for a time. In fact he managed to spent three nights of the first week playing games out on the Quidditch pitch with Ryver, Ron and Hermione who seemed to have been put to rights about the meeting with Dumbledore. Ryver had obviously told them about Harry's discovery about McGonagall being Ryver's Godmother and they saw why Harry had been so defensive about it and why Harry had gone up with Ryver to see the Headmaster instead of one of them. Ryver spent one of his evenings with McGonagall and though he said that they simply played a game of Wizard's Chess, Harry thought that they probably did a lot of talking since they were there for the entire night.

Rumours were abound in the school as word of Ryver being McGonagall's Godson spread though Harry didn't know for sure who had started it. Most seemed to think it was just a rumour but Harry could only see that Ron must have spread it. Harry spent his first weekend solely with Ryver. He didn't have to worry about disappearing across the Galaxy and could just be a normal child for a time though in his spare time he still thought about what needed to be done. His life seemed to revolve around the next year and next year it would revolve around the year after that.

It was Friday lunch time of the week after that something drastic happened. He received am emergency message on the Tok'ra secret subspace band. A message from Selmak asking for his help. Or as the message worded it, the help of a higher race.

Harry didn't know how much help he'd be able to give but he slipped out of lunch with the _Aevis _still in his head and made his way up to his dorms. He'd be missing his last two lessons of the day and unfortunately Ryver was sure to realise he wasn't there during Transfiguration which they had together. Hopefully this wouldn't take all weekend but if Selmak was asking for 'the help of a higher race' then it must be serious enough to warrant a missed lesson or two and the suspicions of a friend.

He dropped his robes and wand into his trunk and securely locked it before activating the _Aevis'_ beaming technology. There was a pause as the _Aevis_ found the Ring's locator beacon and then the room was flooded with white light as he was beamed up into space and into his seat in the _Aevis._

He backtracked the Subspace message and reactivated it. He had to wait a moment after asking if Selmak was there but he got a response after a moment. "**Harry! You got my message, good! We need your help with something."**

"You know I can't publicly go against the Goa'uld System Lords." Harry sighed. "Where are you?"

"**We are in the Tok'ra base."** Selmak told him.

Harry pulled out his transmitter and uplinked the _Aevis's _systems to the Asgard Satellite network. As he began to the mental operations needed to send his image to the Tok'ra base of operations via the satellite he knew that Kel'ac was talking to his Selmak though they didn't go into the problems details. Harry took control of the body in mid sentence and their mind lost perception in reality. The world blurred before they were standing in front of Jacob Carter and his symbiote Selmak.

"That is really awesome!" Jacob grinned inanely at him. "It's good to see you, Harry."

"It's not exactly that difficult and it's as much the Asgard's doing as my own." Harry told him. "What have you lot gotten yourself into now?"

"Oh, so much, Harry, so much." Jacob sighed. "We've allowed a spy of Apophis' to enter the Tok'ra without him knowing we let him for a start."

"**You what?"** Kel'ac took control without hesitation. Harry let him. The Tok'ra were as much Harry's as Kel'ac's but Kel'ac rarely got out nowadays. Harry decided to take a back seat with this one as much as possible.

"It fell into our laps without much planning." Jacob sighed. "An old Jaffa friend of Teal'c came to him because she believed she had convinced her Larvae that it should join us. The Tau'ri brought her here and we gave the larvae a host. We could not be sure he was lying until Teal'c Jaffa friend was murdered."

"**I can imagine Jack's response to that one."** Kel'ac told him.

"Teal'c was worse. He wanted to confront him but we convinced him that using him to give false information to Apophis at this time was revenge enough." Jacob told him. "I must admit it rankles at me a bit more than it does Selmak."

Harry took over control gently knowing that Selmak wanted to speak to him. "I know how you feel, Jacob. I'm just a eleven year old remember. There's things in our head from Kel'ac that I still feel horrified about knowing that _I_ did even though I wasn't born at the time." Harry sighed. "They're older than us and they can see the bigger picture better than us but things might get better."

"What do you mean?"

Harry grinned. "I've been busy."

"Oh dear." Jacob winced. "Anyway, that isn't the reason I called you. We had an official meeting between SG-1 and SG-3. When Supreme High Councillor Per'sus arrived Major Graham opened fire on him and anybody else in the room. He killed one Tok'ra and one human before turning the weapon on himself. Utterly destroying himself."

"**How is that possible?"** Kel'ac frowned.

"We believe him to be a Zatarc." Jacob sighed. "Unfortunately the only method we have to test for them is an invention of Anise's which can tell if a person is lying whether they know it or not."

"**Which while useful doesn't tell us the difference between somebody who is a Zatarc or just missed something in the retelling."** Kel'ac sighed. "**Where is Anise?"**

"On Earth with Martouf. Jolinar was to go through soon as well but she made me swear to ask for your help." Jacob chuckled despite the situation. "She really doesn't like her."

"**I know."** Kel'ac shook his head as Harry withdrew slightly from the conversation. A second later they felt the lurch of Hyperspace. "**I think it best I go through with Jolinar. Send her to me. I'll send you the Stargate address but it isn't to go beyond you and her."**

"Of course." Jacob nodded. "Will you be able to help?"

"**It's an act against the Tau'ri which are under our protection from the System Lords." **Kel'ac told him.

"What if it's Apophis?"

"**Then we have free reign anyway."** Kel'ac grinned at him before they vanished. Harry sent the needed address before calling ahead to Peldaniken Taous to speak to his allies about what could be done about it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few hours later**

Harry grinned at Anisen beside him as she eyed the Wormhole that had just establish. "You do not intend to send a signal to ensure our passage? Jolinar does not like that idea."

"Jolinar has no sense of fun." Harry told him. "Kel'ac doesn't mind."

"**Kel'ac has access to your technology."** Jolinar spoke after changing control. "**Anisen and I are not so assured."**

"Just follow me through, it's technically safer than sending a signal and crossing your fingers." Harry told her.

"Crossing your fingers? How would that help you when confronted with a ton of metal?" Anisen asked. Harry laughed and shuttered his eyes and concentrated through the Stargate. He found his mind hanging in the Embarkation room on Earth and with a smirk that only Anisen and Jolinar could see he reached out and crashed the SGC's computer systems and power supply to the lower floors. Darkness filled the room and instantly red lights flipped on throughout the room. The special forces men lit the torches mounted on their P-90s but could only see the iris. Harry turned to look at it before willing it open. More men flooded the room and Harry snapped back into his own body.

He quirked an eyebrow at Anisen before stepping boldly through the Stargate. He reappeared on Earth after the normal trip wearing his formal white, gold and silver robes. Anisen appeared at his side after only a second wearing her pale yellow clothing. Harry relinquished control of the systems and the room was flooded with lights. "See, Anisen. You just have to have faith." Harry turned his head to grin at her even though it was still cloaked.

"Harry!" Daniel greeted him from the doorway into the corridor. "Er…"

"Daniel." Harry greeted as he walked down the ramp. The guards stepped away as they recognised him. "You should remember Anisen."

"Yes, sorry." Daniel nodded at her as she followed him down the ramp. "Welcome back to Earth Anisen, Jolinar."

"Let's hope it goes better this time?" Harry grinned at Daniel. The man frowned and Anisen chuckled.

"I do not hold the attempt to capture me against the SGC." Anisen grinned.

"Daniel. I'm not here as a friend." Harry spoke up solemly. "Jacob contacted me and I'm here as a representative of the Great Races."

"About the Zatarcs?" Daniel frowned.

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Are you allowed to help?"

"I know little about the Zatarcs but if Freya and Anise are correct than the Goa'uld have targeted Earth. A protected planet." Harry told him. "Please, I would speak to Freya and Anise as soon as possible. I need to be caught up as soon as possible."

"Anise will be so pleased." Anisen chuckled before wincing. Harry looked at her curiously. "Jolinar had something nasty she wished me to say."

Harry laughed and turned back to Daniel. "Jolinar doesn't really like Anise all that much." Harry had to dodge Anisen's suddenly flung hand and glared back at her. Anisen looked shocked that her arm had just done that. "Jolinar, don't be mean to me."

"This is so… weird!" Daniel looked half confused and half scared. Harry grinned at him.

"Can I summon Anise?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You're acting like a child, Harry." Anisen told him.

Harry eyed her in amusement before shuttering his eyes and connecting to the bases speaker system. "**Freya, report to the briefing room."**

Harry shook his head as he pulled himself out of the system. He'd used his memories of Kel'ac speaking the words and it had come out rather disjointed but he amused himself with imagining her face all the same.

Anisen shook her head and rested an arm around his shoulders. Daniel laughed and turned to lead the way from the room and up to the briefing room. "Daniel?" Harry asked. "Where's Graham?"

"He's off duty I think." Daniel told him. "Did you want us to call him?"

"Nah," Harry shook his head before they entered the briefing room. Harry sat down in General Hammonds chair without a care. Daniel sat on one side and Anisen on the other.

General Hammond walked into the room a second later having obviously been responding first to the call that the Iris had failed and then to Harry summoning Anise. He was followed in by Freya and Martouf and then Jack, Sam, Teal'c and Janet. They smiled as they saw him, even Freya which meant she, and not Anise, was in control. "Harry!" Jack grinned and scooped him up out of the chair for a hug. Harry shook his head but let the man have his hug before he put his weight on his own feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Your father." Harry looked at Sam as he spoke. "Sends his regards. He sent a message to me asking for my help. Help I am able to freely give due to the Goa'uld intentions behind this situation. The attempted assassination of any citizen of a Protected Planet is a direct violation of the Treaty."

"What if it's Apophis though?" General Hammond asked as they all took seats. Harry remained standing as General Hammond reclaimed his chair. Sam sat next to Anisen with a quick hug before Jack and Teal'c sat on her other side. Janet and then Freya and Martouf sat on the other side of the table.

"The Asgard are following that up." Harry told them before looking at Freya. "If the System Lords admit to being involved then they will have to answer for it."

"And that's going to happen." Jack spat sarcastically.

"In that event, Thor will order their aid in tracking and eliminating the Zatarcs." Harry told him and got complete shocked silence for his words. "The System Lords must take every effort to prevent a rogue Goa'uld from attacking a Protected Planet. They will have to give us all their information or answer to Thor."

"You've gotta love that guy." Jack whistled.

"Let's not start that again, Jack." Harry told him sharply. Jack look rather remittent but offered Harry a sly smile. Harry finally lowered his hood and took a deep breath. "Freya, Martouf. What have you found so far?"

"One human has been tested positive so far. Another member of Major Graham's team. We were about to attempt to remove the cells." Freya told him.

"**With a procedure that is experimental and will cause considerable damage to her brain."** Lantash spoke up.

Harry dipped his head to let Kel'ac talk to their brother. "**Brain damage can be repaired, Lantash. Being utterly disintegrated cannot."**

"The decision will remain in her hands." General Hammond spoke up.

"Freya, I'll admit that until I can run scans on a Zatarc you are the expert here." He paused and Anisen took a mouthful of drink. She was rather obviously trying to prevent Jolinar from speaking up. "The chances of this working are what?"

"In theory it should remove the Zatarc programming cells." She told him.

Harry turned to the others in the room. "Give myself and Freya an hour or so to sort out the details. I may be able to make improvements to the device if I understand it better."

"Anise is not in agreement." Freya said as she stood with a rather contradictory smile. "But I would be glad to work on this with you."

"Good." Harry nodded and let Sam and Freya lead him out of the room and through the halls to the testing room. Freya talked about the device and how it detected a Zatarc to better explain what a Zatarc was to Harry and Kel'ac and while she spoke Harry placed his hand on the device and opened his ascended powers to the way it worked.

As Freya explained it worked to draw out if a person was lying or not while a separate device worked out whether the memory the person was reliving, through a recall device, was implanted or original. The device then logged the position of the cells used in the false memory that covered the Zatarc programming and then removed the cells. "I can think of no other way to remove the cells needed." Harry agreed with her. "However I would suggest a small adaptation to your device to prevent as much damage as possible."

"What will this device do?" Freya asked curious more than offended.

Harry held up his hand and activated the TDS. A small white crystal appeared on his hand and he placed it on the table. "That's Asgard."

"Yes." Harry nodded as Sam spoke. "It is a similar device to the one that the Asgard used to remove the Alteran database from Jack's mind. It will not be able to work as well this time as the Alteran database was designed to be removed but it will help to locate and isolate the false memories."

"So it removes rather than destroys the Zatarc cells?" Freya asked.

"If I can locate them which will not be possible until your device locates and begins to destroy them." Harry told her. "It may not be as much use this time but it will record the cells removal and perhaps give us an idea for a better, less intrusive, method next time."

"Very well." Freya nodded.

"Sam?" Harry turned to her. "I know everything I need to know to be as much of a help as possible. It's now or never."

Sam nodded and moved to the door as Harry accessed the ATU and changed his formal robes into more comfortable looking black jeans and red t-shirt that he normally took a version of when around his Earth friends.

Lieutenant Astor was led into the room by Sam as well as two armed men who stayed by the door. Harry had only met the woman in passing but she seemed relieved to see him there and he winced. This time around, he really wasn't doing much to help. He couldn't without more information but if it helped her feel sure of success then he'd put on a good face. He stepped forwards and placed the small two inch crystal against her left temple before accepting the modified memory recall device from Freya. Astor winced as Harry applied it to her other temple but she returned Harry's smile before he tapped his own scanner with his finger.

It lit up with a soft white glow and Harry backed away behind Freya so he could see the devices display screen. "I have to admit, I'm a little scared…actually that's not true, I'm terrified."

"Lieutenant, Freya is the foremost expert in Zatarc detection and elimination. You are in the best possible hands." Harry told her with a grin that she returned.

"Please try to stay calm." Freya told her. "I am going to begin."

Freya tapped on the controls and a beam of red light spread out from the tip of her device and struck Astor in the face before slowly working it's way up and down as it used the memory recall device to find and destroy the cells that he false memory were shielding. Harry shuttered his eyes and skimmed the information that the Asgard device was scanning and recording. He hadn't had time to synthesise an Alteran version so he had to translates the foreign systems but he got the general gist of what was happening.

Astor cried out in pain and Harry's decide glowed a brighter white as it activated an emergency subroutine to try to prevent something from spreading. Harry delved into it deeper and drew in a sharp breath. He hadn't even thought that the Goa'uld would think of tampering like this, he'd trusted that they'd stick to secrecy to hide the cells and not build in a failsafe.

"It hurts! Stop! Please stop!" Astor begged and Harry opened his eyes to look at her but his mind was still more concerned with what was happening in her head than anywhere else.

"Stop the procedure!" Martouf's voice called through the speakers from where he, Sam, Jack, General Hammond and Janet were watching.

"No!" Harry snapped but Freya shut it down before she realised what he was saying. Astor's eyes took on an intense look of concentration and she snapped her weak bindings. They were only mean to keep her from moving too much, not to restrain her.

The two guards jumped forwards to restrain her but she smacked them aside with adrenaline filled fury and stole the pistol off of the second one. She turned in an instant and fired at the window to the observation room straight at General Hammond. Harry threw out his telekinesis threw all of the air between her and the window to the side sending most in the room staggering. The bullet smashed through the window and hit the concrete and metre to the General's right.

"Astor!" Jack yelled suddenly appearing in the door way just as the Lieutenant turned the gun on Harry. Before Harry could react another section of the programming kicked in and Harry's head was filled with a warning from the Asgard Crystal that he couldn't translate and push away fast enough to react as she turned the gun to face her own head and fired all within a second.

"No!" Freya cried as her body sagged into the wall. Harry dropped back onto the chair and rubbed at his head. The device had switched itself off but not before flooding him with immense information.

He felt a hand on his shoulder a moment later and turned tired eyes to look at Graham. "You're here?" Harry frowned.

"Yeah, just arrived. Teal'c said you were down here." Graham smiled weakly at him. Harry didn't miss the fact he was trying to block out the view of Astor from him but Harry had already seen the mess a bullet to the head had made of her.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Janet asked. "You look ready to collapse."

"I made a small oversight." Harry told her and everyone else in the room. "My crystal reports everything direct to my mind, everything about her brain. Including what happens to it when a bullet passes through it. It's like screaming. In Asgard."

He stood weakly and rubbed at his temples before raising his hand toward Astor's body. The crystal flew up and settled there. Harry winced at the blood but held onto it. He'd make sure something came from this. "Maybe you should rest a while, Harry." General Hammond told him.

"Kel'ac will get rid of my headache in a few moments." Harry told him with a shake of his head. "I need to translate this properly and sort through the information. I'll need a console though. I don't think I want it connected to my head again any time soon."

"Major Carter. See to it please." General Hammond ordered.

"Oh, and General. You're not to be present the next time." Harry told him. "That bullet would have hit you in the head."

"What?" Everyone gasped. Harry turned and pointed through the glass window and to a small chunk taken out of the concrete wall behind.

"I didn't catch it all but one of the failsafes built into the programming made her target the most senior in the room. Since logically that should have been me it must be as they view it which meant you." Harry told the man.

"But she missed." Jack pointed out.

"No." Harry shook his head. "I deflected it."

"You can deflect a bullet?" Sam gasped.

"No. I'm not that fast." He shook his head. "I just shoved every thing, including the air and bullet."

"I think I owe you thanks then." General Hammond told him sincerely.

Harry stared down at Astor. "No, General." He sighed. "You don't."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry sat in the small swivel chair focusing solely on the screen in front of him and what his gut was telling him. Daniel sat on the opposite side of the table pouring over old texts but more because he had nothing else better to do than keep an eye on Harry as he worked. Sam and Jack had both tested positive but Harry had kindly requested that any attempt at removing the programming wait until he had completely finished his work. He partly agreed with Freya that if the treatment had been allowed to continue than it may have been successful but by the time the programming had lost the fight against the intrusion there wouldn't have been much left of Lieutenant Astor.

So far Harry had located the portions of the brain that the programming had settled. It was easy to locate since the false memory that hid it was centred in one place. All parts of the memory together in the brain whereas normally memories were split apart over the whole brain and only brought together when needed. That was what the modified memory recall device was doing. Finding out whether the memory came from one place or coming together from many places.

Harry's Asgard scanner did more in finding out exactly where that portion was. He wanted to perfect the technology so that it was a simply yes or no when it scanned a person for false memories and he wanted it to be able to tell if a person just had those false memories or whether they actually had Zatarc programming imbedded there. It wouldn't be that bad to be able to work out what that programming was for either.

Luckily the scanner had detected what part of the programming had activated for different stimulations. He could tell which part held the trigger to outside interference from when Freya's device had started trying to destroy the programming. He could also determine the fail safe that made he target the most senior person and finally the self-destructive phase. That left a sizeable chunk for what Harry decided was probably just the actual mission.

He'd also worked out from the Asgard device that the cells were original to the brain, removing certain memories in an area and placing the programming in their place. Probably through the optic nerves or a chemical injection though he'd have to do a better scan of Astor's body to prove either and for now finding a way to remove them safely was more important than preventing another.

Harry finished working late into Saturday night according to Graham and Daniel who kept him apprised of what was happening with Sam and Jack. He'd need a few more hours in the morning and a few things from Peldaniken Taous before he had a working model that could detect a Zatarc. He was still weeks away from a device that could remove the cells without damaging the brain or triggering the failsafes.

Harry pushed the computer away and put his head down on the table. "Harry?" Daniel asked gently.

Harry or rather Kel'ac pushed back from the table. "**He's asleep."**

"You can do that?" Daniel asked. "Sleep at different times?"

"**We can but we don't normally. Our hosts don't like not knowing what we've done while they slept."** Kel'ac told him. "**But Harry is exhausted. It isn't good for an eleven year old to deal with what he does."**

"I can imagine."

"**He deals with more than he should. I fear the years that come and he must deal with puberty as well as the Galaxy."** Kel'ac told him. Daniel tried not to laugh but couldn't completely keep it in. "**I've never had a host this young before. It'll prove to be interesting."**

"Trust me." Daniel shook his head. "Puberty really isn't all that interesting. You wait until he gets his first crush."

"**It would not be his first crush in actuality. He has my memories." **Kel'ac told him before standing and stretching. "**Another thing he must deal with that the normal eleven year old does not."**

Daniel's eyes widened as the reality behind those words hit. "You mean he remembers all the…uh…?"

"**All my previous hosts' partners?"** Kel'ac asked with a raised eyebrow. "**He does though I keep the emotions behind the experiences away from him when I can."**

"That's gotta be years of therapy just waiting to happen." Daniel raised his eyebrows still in surprise.

"**They are not much compared to the horrors he must witness through my memories. It is why I cannot just block out those experiences. He needs to know that my life was not just pain and suffering." **Kel'ac sighed. "**He must see the good as well as the bad."**

"That's why you don't take children as hosts." Daniel nodded.

"**And why the Tok'ra High Council still pushes for me to leave Harry for an older host. At least until Harry has grown up."** Kel'ac sighed wearily.

"Are you going to?" Daniel asked.

"**Harry has threatened that if I cave to the High Council he will detonate several suns in high populated systems."** Kel'ac told him in amusement. "**I am not sure whether they believe he will do it but Selmak convinced them not to mention it again in front of him."**

"It's nice to know you're loved." Daniel grinned.

"**I had no doubt."** Kel'ac nodded back. "**As much as this sleep allows him to rest his mind it does not rest his body as long as I use it. Is there a place we can sleep for a few hours."**

"Oh right. Sorry." Daniel looked embarrassed. "This way. I think Martouf was planning on sleeping. Did you want me to take you to him."

"**Harry would like that."** Kel'ac nodded covering the fact that he was in agreement with his host about that. He didn't spend anywhere like enough time with his brother whether there was a blood link or not. The yearning for a big brother to tuck him in at night was in all parts Harry's emotion but it did leak over to him at times.

Daniel led him through the complex and up a few levels to the guest accommodation rooms that Harry always found himself using though he hadn't stayed here for some time since he normally had to put up the impression of sleeping at Hogwarts. He ducked into Martouf's room without knocking and the man bolted upright in bed in shock at the intrusion proving that it wasn't just Harry's advanced senses that made Kel'ac and Harry so alert.

Martouf blinked a few times before his eyes flashed in the darkness. He would be able to see them better with Lantash in control whereas with Harry his vision didn't get much better regardless of who was controlling at the time. "**Harry? What time is it?"**

"**Harry's fell asleep. It's Kel'ac." **He spoke softly and moved to the side of the bed. Martouf didn't try to make him leave as Kel'ac sat on the bed beside him. "**He's missed his brother more than he'd let me admit if he was fully alert."**

Martouf took over and laughed. "It's ok Kel'ac. You don't have to blame it on Harry. Tellmar rubbed off on your too."

"**Yes." **Kel'ac sighed. "**He did."**

Martouf lay back down and Kel'ac snuggled their body up to his side. Harry wouldn't realise where they were until he awoke but Harry needed the comfort even if he wouldn't admit it aloud.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry woke the next morning and tensed instantly finding himself not in the lab on even alone. Rather than moving though he delved into Kel'ac memories and instantly relaxed. '_I thought you'd appreciate a safe night's sleep.'_ Kel'ac told him as he came awake at the manipulation of his memories. '_You haven't slept that well in months.'_

'_Thanks, Kel'ac.'_ Harry sighed out the movement waking the pillow he was lying on. Martouf lifted his head and looked down at Harry who looked up at him. "I've missed you, brother."

"Maybe it's about time we spend some time together." Martouf told him. "I'm sure Lantash won't begrudge it either."

Harry snuggled back into his side without embarrassment enjoying being simply held. Kel'ac had obviously shut off the ATU and taken off his shirt since he wore only the cotton trousers he normally wore around _Avaria._ "How did your research go?"

"Research?" Harry frowned before remembering what they were doing there. "Oh right! I just need to get the Asgards to synthesis something for me and I can detect the presence of the programming cells in a person."

"So no mistakes?" Martouf asked.

"Freya had the right idea and her device is good in the fact it'll tell you if somebody _isn't_ a Zatarc." Harry sighed. "But it isn't accurate enough to tell you if the person _is_ a Zatarc."

"And yours does?" Martouf asked.

"Well it will do." Harry nodded. "But I still haven't worked out how to remove the cells."

"Well just a Zatarc detector is amazing enough." Martouf told him.

"It wasn't that hard." Harry sighed. "Just long winded to program it right."

"But Freya has been working on a more accurate device for months." Martouf pointed out.

"Freya doesn't know how to build Stargates." Harry pointed out pointedly.

"You do?" Martouf looked at him askance.

"It's not all that complicated." Harry shrugged. "Now, making an artificial wormhole without the Stargates to ground them…that's a bit more complicated."

Martouf laughed though their was still a wondering tone to it. "Ah, Harry. Never grow up."

"Unfortunately I don't think Kel'ac appreciates being stuck as an eleven year old. He had a nice conversation with Daniel last night about having to go through puberty for real." Harry grinned and ignored Kel'ac apology with a mental stuck out tongue. "Right! Time to work."

"What's first?" Martouf asked.

"I want to get that device from the Asgard and then test to see if Sam and Jack really are Zatarcs." Harry told him before spontaneously hugging his older brother and slipping out of bed. He pulled his cotton shirt over his head and waited for Martouf to get out of bed. Martouf changed quickly back into normal Tok'ra gear.

"Where did you get those?" Martouf asked as they made to leave the room.

"I was wearing them yesterday." Harry grinned at him cheekily before shutting his eyes for a second. His clothing rippled into that of the Tok'ra gear. He'd need to change it to formal robes when the treaty happened later on but Kel'ac liked this outfit. Martouf rubbed at his forehead in exasperation and led them from the room.

The guard in the hallway greeted them without surprise that they'd been together. "Where to, sirs?" He asked after they had returned the greeting.

"The control room, please." Harry told him. "I need to make a call."

"This way, sir." The man led them through the hallways even though Harry knew his way around the bases main sections rather well with all of his visits. He left them in the control room with Graham who hugged Harry quickly.

"I need to make a call." Harry told him.

"You want to use our dialling computer or hide the address?" Graham asked without offence.

"For the time being, I'll do it from the Gateroom." Harry turned and led Martouf and Graham back into the other room. "Should you ask the General permission for this?"

Graham shrugged. "He told me yesterday to make sure you had everything you needed and just said he'd approve everything."

Harry grinned and struck his hand out in the direction of the Stargate. It seemed to crackle for a second as Harry fed his power into it, using his ascended powers like the Nox used their own magic in the same way. He dialled Peldaniken Taous in an instant letting the wormhole establish though he didn't use more of his power to neutralise the ejection of matter from the wormhole. He concentrated on his Ring and used it to uplink to the Furling communications computers that had already been installed in the rapidly growing city around the gate.

"_Harry." _The voice echoed through his mind courtesy of the Ring.

Only Grenwae would call him that straight away. "_Grenwae. I need you to synthesise something for me or have the Asgard do it."_ He focused back on his TDS and materialised the scanning crystal which held the plans for the Zatarc detector. He walked up the ramp and put it through the wormhole as he warned Grenwae what was coming.

"_We'll synthesise is straight away and send it back. You are on Earth still?"_

"_Yes."_ Harry told him. "_Make sure it's done in a style that it can't be backwards engineered. And start on a second straight away. I want to leave one with the Tok'ra and one with the Tau'ri. Check with the Asgard to make sure they agree to that."_

The question of whether Grenwae and the Furlings were ok with leaving the technology with the lesser races was also worded in that question though he didn't both saying it out loud. The two races would give him their decision as soon as they could see what the device consisted of. "_Give us a few minutes."_

Harry let the wormhole vanish and rolled his neck slightly. "Will it take long?" Graham asked.

"Not to make the device but they'll have to check with the Asgard as to whether I can leave the device with you when I leave." Harry told him.

"**Wait." **Lantash spoke for the first time that morning. "**I thought it was the Asgard that you were calling."**

"**Harry didn't say that." **Kel'ac smirked at the older Tok'ra but neither he nor Harry explained.

The Stargate powered up not three minutes after it had died. The sirens throughout the base sounded and Harrison's voice sounded across the tannoy warning about an 'Unscheduled Offworld Activation.' The iris snapped down over the Stargate and the wormhole opened behind it.

Grenwae was well aware of the Iris over the Stargate so Harry didn't intend to shut it down himself and Graham wasn't allowed to order it without an IDC. Harry was also interested to know how Grenwae would get around it. He'd offered before but Harry had chosen to do it since he got better at it every time he did it. Harry got a small warning as his Ascended powers picked up the energy coming through the gate but it was Harrison that told everyone else.

"We've got an energy signature coming through the Stargate!" Harrison announced. "It's building up."

Harry chuckled and smiled at Graham who instantly relaxed. Without a seconds warning the Iris rippled and vanished. There was no sound or sensation of movement. One second it was there and the next it was gone. Graham and Martouf flinched in shock and the guards raised their weapons just before a case came through the event horizon and dropped the two feet to the top of the ramp. The energy faded and the instant the iris snapped back into existence with the same ripple as before.

Harry shut his eyes as the Ring tried to talk to him. "_Harry. There are two devices in the case. You have permission to gift them to the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra."_

"_Thank you, Grenwae."_ Harry responded just before the wormhole died.

"What am I supposed to tell the General just happened?" Graham asked in shock.

"I don't mind." Harry laughed and jogged up the ramp and heft the box in his arms before he walked back down the ramp and unceremoniously dumped it onto Martouf. "You can't expect me to carry something that heavy all the way to Sam and Jack."

"We already know just being an Alteran makes you just as strong as me." Martouf grumbled before turning and heading from the room. Harry laughed at Graham's still rather shocked face before tugging him along behind. They met the General in the hallway.

"What just happened, Lieutenant?" General Hammond asked.

"He won't tell me, Sir." Graham sighed. "The Iris was there one second and not the next."

"Stop complaining." Harry chuckled. "It's back now."

"So it did go somewhere?" Graham latched onto this.

"Well, technically no but I suppose yes." Harry told him with a shrug.

"Would we understand if you explained it us?" General Hammond asked.

"Probably not." Harry smirked. "Sam might get excited though but it's not my toy to explain."

"So it's Asgard?" Graham asked.

"Er…no." Harry told them. "The Asgard don't know how to do it…yet."

"So…what is this?" The General diverted the conversation since it was obvious that Harry wasn't going to go into details any time soon.

"If you bring Jack and Sam into the observation room I will show you." Harry told him before grabbing Martouf's elbow and pulling him up the hall.

"We were going to put them to sleep soon." The General told him. "The treaty summit starts in only an hour."

"That's plenty of time." Harry told him. There was a slight shift as Martouf heard this news and gave Graham the box to carry before slipping away to go find Daniel and ensure everything was ready. General Hammond ordered a passing officer to go collect Jack and Sam and bring them to the observation room.

Harry arrived before them and made Graham sit the box on the table. Freya was already there and showed open curiosity about what Harry was doing. He opened it to show two identical pieces of kit. Both were a deep red colour without ornamentation. They were shaped like a tear drop except part of the larger section came away. At the small end was a clear crystal set into the red base.

Jack and Sam were led into the room and two guards stood in the doorway. Teal'c walked in behind them with a Zat'nik'tel in his hand followed by Janet who long weary and tired. "What are those?" Sam asked curiously as she looked at Harry.

"Something to tell if you are Zatarcs for sure or not." Harry told them both.

"Ah I knew we could count on you. The Tok'ra just…" Jack started.

"Careful Jack, Kel'ac is listening." Harry shook his head and Jack fell silent. "If it wasn't for Freya's previous work I wouldn't have been able to do this so soon and we are still a long way from finding a way to safely remove the programming."

"So this is just a sensor?" Sam pointed at the device as Harry lifted it from the box and split it in to. The back piece with the crystal stayed in his hand while the other came away on his right.

"It scans your brain for false memories as the other did but it can tell the difference between random readings and an actual Zatarc programming." Harry told her and Freya who had moved to his side.

"So if we are Zatarcs?" Jack asked as he sat in the chair opposite Freya's now more or less obsolete machine.

"Then I will take you to _Avaria_ and put you both into stasis until I can work out away to reverse the programming without triggering the failsafes." Harry told him and the older man smiled at him gratefully.

"Why are there two?" Sam asked.

"Due to the nature of this threat the Great Races Alliance has declared that precautions must be taken to ensure the protections of it's planets. As such the Tau'ri will be left in possession of one while the Tok'ra, due to their aid in creating the device, will be left in possession of the other." Harry told them formally. "And you won't be able to reverse engineer them I promise you that."

"Wow." Sam told him.

"Let's do this shall we?" Harry asked before raising his left hand and materialising an odd cone shaped weapon. His Alteran stunner. "Just in case. Trust me, you'd rather be hit with this than a Zat'nik'tel." Jack looked dubious. "It's like an off switch." Harry told him though that didn't reassure him either.

He crossed to Jack and placed the flat removable part on his left temple. It held itself there without Harry's help but the crystal in the left part glowed blue. Harry held his breath and the room seemed to realise he was waiting. The crystal went blank and with a sigh of utter relief Harry removed the piece from Jack's temple. He turned to Sam repeated the process and once again the crystal turned blue and then went blank.

They all watched Harry as he placed the pieces together again, they'd hear his relief but they weren't going to jump to any conclusions in case they turned out to be wrong. Harry looked at Sam and Jack with a relieved smile. "You're not Zatarcs."

"Yes!" Jack jumped out of the chair and pumped his fist into the air and Sam hugged Harry quickly. Harry smiled at her before getting a warm hug from him. The General checked his watch and nodded at the two officers. "I need to get up to meet the President. Thank you, Harry. Kel'ac."

Harry waited until he'd left the room before moving back to the box. "Do we need to test everyone with this?" Sam asked.

"No." Harry glanced at Freya. "Freya's device is perfectly accurate in telling if a person isn't a Zatarc. It is just vague in it's positive results."

Freya smiled at him in thanks before Harry began explaining to her, Sam and Janet how to use the devices. It was when Sam used the device on Freya that Harry frowned and drew their attention. "You were not tested?" Harry asked Freya.

"I have not been in any situation where I would need to be tested." She told him before glancing at Sam's crystal which had indeed gone blank.

"But the Tok'ra were all tested?" Harry asked.

"The Councillor and his advisors would have been tested before coming through." She told him.

"What about Martouf or Jolinar?" Sam asked suddenly catching on.

Harry was out of the room only an instant after seeing the shock go through Freya's body. He didn't waste time on anything else as he shot through the hallways leaving the others far behind him.

As he rounded the last corridor everything erupted. A guard grabbed him around the waist to stop him running straight through. Harry turned in the grip but the man was too shocked to realise Harry was allowed around the base. He heard a cry of warning in the direction of the Gateroom and a high pitched whine followed by an explosion and people panicked.

"Get off of me!" Harry yelled as he heard that sound again. Somebody opened fire with one of the Tau'ri machine guns and Harry found himself lashing out even as Sam and Teal'c rushed around the corner following him. White light burst around him like a dozen wings throwing his captive away from him. The light vanished instantly and Harry turned and ran for the gate room.

As he shoved passed the guards hiding around the doorways he saw Martouf stagger down onto his knees in the centre of the room. He'd been shot half a dozen times at least and was only moving because of Lantash. "No!" Harry shouted in denial more than as an order but it just made his brother swing the weapon on him. It whined and a beam of red light stabbed out at Harry. His ATU kicked in before he could dodge and the beam faded against it as Harry ran forwards trying to get to the weapon before he could kill himself with it.

He was taken by surprise though when Martouf grabbed him by the throat. The ATU recognising Martouf and let him through before it could work out he was a danger. He threw Harry away like the child he was and straight into the wall. The ATU was the only thing that kept Harry from blacking out as his head hit the wall.

Somebody shot Martouf with a Zat'nik'tel before he could target Harry again and Harry turned to look at Sam, Anisen and Teal'c in the doorway. Harry knew he couldn't let them fire again. Harry was on his feet as soon as Martouf reached for the weapon on his wrist. His eyes turned to Harry in desperation. Harry choked by knew that if somebody had to do this it would be him. His hand was up in an instant and as soon as the Alteran weapon was formed he fired. The energy struck out in a dull blue colour and spread out as it hit Martouf.

His brother seized up and his eyes, still staring at Harry, went lifeless before he fell to the side. Sam caught him and cradled his head as she took the weapon off of his fingers and held it up to show the guards it was clear. Harry sagged as the energy fled him and the Alteran Shock Rifle disintegrated back into the TDS as his knees hit the floor.

"Is everyone alright!?" General Hammond yelled from the door but nobody seemed to want to answer. Nobody had come between Harry and Martouf even as people flooded the room but Harry was blind to this. Even to Anisen edging towards him. He staggered to his feet and nearly fell twice on his way to reach Martouf's side. He collapsed one last time at Martouf's side and finally let go. He gave a strangled cry that cut through the stunned silence of the audience before placing his hands gently on Martouf's chest, almost expecting him to wake up like he had just that morning.

His hands fisted on the hard cloth of his jacket as he leaned forwards unable to look into the dead eyes of his brother for a moment longer. Eyes that had looked at him in desperation an instant before. His forehead hit the cloth and he gritted his teeth as emotion flooded through him. Kel'ac gripped tighter to Harry's nervous system to try to calm him but Harry was oblivious to his words in their mind. His mind was a vast white space filled with pain and Kel'ac didn't have a place there right now.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched violently. Somebody pulled at him but he shrugged them off. Somebody else knelt on his right and tried to lift his head and this time he couldn't prevent it. Jack stared into his eyes with eyes filled with regret and sorrow but Harry couldn't accept that so easily. He lashed out with his magic and Jack tipped backwards as they air hit him.

"Harry, you need to come away. You have to let him go." Graham's voice was soft and pleading and Harry turned tear filled eyes on him. His eyes were red and fierce with the glint that Kel'ac gave them.

"No!" Harry snapped and glowed white again as the wings spread from him fuelled by his pain. "Get away from me!" Sam, Anisen, Jack and Graham tried not to back away too far.

"You did everything you could for him." Graham pleaded and tried to hug him. Harry pulled back and his hands touched Martouf. He turned and pulled at his clothes at least partly trying to make him move even though he knew he wouldn't.

"Harry." Sam spoke up as she gently put Martouf's head on the ground. "Come with me? You shouldn't have to see this."

"Get away from me!" Harry would have sounded more threatening if he wasn't crying but the white wings glowing faintly around him made people rather wary of him.

"Kel'ac. You need to do something. This is only hurting him. Take over!" Anisen ordered the unthinkable. Harry tensed and his eyes flashed as Kel'ac tightened his control again. He'd tried to ask Harry for control to help him but been rejected and now he wasn't giving him a choice. Harry rejected him and his eyes went back to the pained look.

"He can't. This is my brother!" Harry sobbed shocking Anisen with the impossible resistance to his symbiote. He looked up at Sam. "Get out of the way."

"Harry, just leave him. You can't do anything."

"Yes I can!" Harry denied more for the sake of desperation than anything else. He lashed out again with his mind feeling another wave of emotional pain surge through him. He flung out a hand and the Stargate snapped to life. Filling in an instant. It seemed to hum with the same power that surged around Harry.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Graham tried again. Harry ignored him and leant down pushing his forehead into his brother's dead chest biting back another sob.

Jack was having trouble holding back his own cry of sorrow, not so much for Martouf but for the pain that Harry was going through. He reached out a hand resolving to put it through those burning wings if it meant he could help Harry but no sooner had his hand touched the outer layer the bottom of the ramp was empty.

He flinched back in shock. Harry and Martouf were just gone. He looked up at the wormhole just in time to see it ripple but before he could even start to chase the newly invisible boy the wormhole vanished with a snap. Jack dropped to his knees regretting so much in the last few minutes.

Jack couldn't help but think that endings didn't get much worse than this.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	31. An Illusion of Time

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 31; An Illusion of Time

**Peldaniken Taous**

Harry stumbled through the Stargate into the bright sunlight of the Great Races Homeworld and collapsed under the weight of Martouf's body. His Alteran body might be able to carry him with a bit of effort and being a Tok'ra meant he could carry him like he was half his weight but his legs and arms had begun to go numb from the pain. He ended up cradling Martouf's head on his lap as he knelt on the platform leading from the Stargate.

The Stargate shut down with a crisp snap and a shadow fell over Harry and Martouf. He ignored his visitor and simply stared down at Martouf in a surprised kind of shock. He'd brought his brother to Peldaniken Taous because he hadn't known what else to do. He was a child and a child coveted that which it lost. A dim part of his mind reminded him that he'd robbed Jolinar and Anisen of their husband but the major part of him didn't care.

Martouf was supposed to look out for him. He was a hundred years older than him, he was supposed to always be there if Harry needed him. It wasn't supposed to have ended like this.

"Harry." The voice was deep and Harry looked up with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. It was Grenwae. Towering over him with a confused expression on his face. The sun was behind him making the Furling no more than a silhouette but his face was lit by a flickering pale light and Harry realised that he was still glowing.

A figure knelt at his side and Harry turned to see Lia. She and a small group of Nox had been staying on Peldaniken for the last few weeks. "Harry." She set her hands on his own and Harry felt a surge of magic. He stopped glowing but that just seemed to take the last of his energy from him. Harry felt something surge up in his mind and warm mental arms seemed to wrap around him. He'd forgotten about Kel'ac.

"_Give Martouf to Lia, Harry. Let her and the Asgard bring him back to life." _Kel'ac told him. Harry jerked, in all of this he hadn't even thought of that. He felt Kel'ac soothing him again. His mind rational and calm against Harry's total panic, pain and anger. Harry curled up in the space of his mind and let Kel'ac take control of his body. Control and energy flooded his limbs and Harry's hand came up to close Martouf's eyes with a carefully gentle gesture.

"What happened, Kel'ac?" Lia asked, the Nox could always sense which of them was in control just like the Asgard, Furling, Tolan and Melatai could use technology to do the same.

"**He is a Zatarc. Harry shot him with an Alteran Shock Rifle before he could self-destruct." **Kel'ac told them, his calm voice in complete counterpoint to the pained eyes. **"Will you be able to revive him?"**

"We will." Lia nodded and before Kel'ac could move the air around them seemed to ripple. The Stargate and rolling meadow vanished to be replaced by the inside of a building. 

Grenwae lifted Martouf with ease and placed him on a bed even as three Asgard doctors entered and begun to work.

Kel'ac stood slowly and turned to Lia. **"His Zatarc programming has already been triggered. He entered a destructive phase but Harry killed him before he could destroy himself." **Kel'ac explained.

"Where is Harry?" Lia asked.

"**He's curled up in our mind." **Kel'ac told him sadly. **"He isn't dealing with killing his own brother."**

"And you?" Lia prompted.

"**I can be strong for Harry." **Kel'ac told her calmly. **"I can deal with this after I have made sure this isn't the end for our brother."**

"We will revive him and then place him into stasis until we can discover a method of safely removing the programmed cells." Grenwae told him. "With a test subject it should not be too difficult."

"**I think it would be best if I got Harry to sleep."** Kel'ac told them.

"You will need to leave soon to reach Earth in time." Grenwae told him. Kel'ac and Harry hadn't even given that any thought. In six hours they'd be expected at breakfast at school. Being missing for the weekend was easily explainable, missing the last two lessons on Friday was difficult to explain but he could claim illness but being gone on the Monday morning would be almost impossible to explain. He'd be thrust up in front of Flitwick.

"**We'll leave now in the **_**Aevis**_**." **Kel'ac sighed. **"Get some sleep at Hogwarts."**

"We will send you a message as soon as your brother is safely in stasis." Lia told him reassuringly. "We will do some tests and see what we can do about his programming."

"**Don't do anything to him until we're back." **Kel'ac demanded.

Lia bowed before moving forwards. She enveloped him in a warm hug. Kel'ac let go of her after a moment and let a torn up Harry seize control of his body again. Harry walked them over to the body lying on the bed. Martouf looked peaceful but the bullet holes in his chest were painful for the eleven year old to see and the faint white glow of the Asgard reviver stopped him from being able to touch him. Harry shrunk back in his mind again, shirking Martouf's body and the entire world around him.

Kel'ac told back control and turned to Grenwae. Grenwae nodded at him and touched a slim brace on his left arm. The world blurred and Kel'ac found himself alone in the _Aevis'_ docking bay on _Avaria_. He used their Mage abilities to levitate up into the waiting cockpit and soon they were flying out into open space. The ship lurched as it began the two hour long trip back to the Tau'ri.

"_Harry?"_ Kel'ac asked gently. _"I'm sorry."_

"_It wasn't your fault Martouf was a Zatarc." _Harry told him instantly. His mental voice was quiet and subdued.

"_I'm not talking about that." _Kel'ac told him, surprised that Harry would let their connection slide so much that Harry hadn't known what he was apologising for. Normally their thoughts were predictable for the other even before they worded them. _"I'm talking about trying to seize control of your body."_

There was silence from Harry. He'd severed even their memory links. If Kel'ac didn't know better he'd think Harry wasn't there. Eventually though Harry reached mentally for Kel'ac and wrapped warm wings around his symbiote just like Kel'ac had as soon as Lia had suppressed Harry's angry ascended powers. There was forgiveness, love and gratitude mixed up in those soothing wings. _"I was never angry at you for that."_ Harry told him. _"I know its forbidden but it was for a good reason. I was about to lose control. Anisen was right to order you to and you were right to try."_

Kel'ac sighed out in relief even though it was Harry's body that made the movement and not his own. _"Still I'm sorry for trying to seize control without permission."_

"_Kel'ac, this is as much your body as mine."_ Harry told him warmly.

"_I think it might be best not to mention to anybody that you were able to stop me."_ Kel'ac warned him.

"_What about Jolinar and Anisen, they saw it."_ Harry asked.

"_We'll send her a message and ask her to keep it to herself. The Tok'ra council will want to know how you managed to stop me and I'd rather they didn't know about your ascended powers." _Kel'ac sighed mentally. _"Not even the Asgard know about those."_

Harry gave him mental permission to send a message and Kel'ac began setting up a sub-space communication with Earth, fully expecting her to still be there. When Kel'ac let the connection form he made sure that the TDS had changed their clothing to the Tok'ra desert gear. Only Harry was allowed to use the Gold and White formal robes and Kel'ac knew Harry would rather stay hidden within their mind.

He used an Asgard Satellite to find a group including his friends within the formal meeting room set aside for the alliance and was half glad that they'd gone ahead with the treaty signing regardless of the cost. Kel'ac had been in control long enough that Harry's eyes had lost their red look but his face was still saddened and his eyes held a pained glint that was unmistakable.

His hologram appeared behind General Hammond's chair at the end of the table. SG-1 was sitting on the left of the table along with the President of the United States of America. On the other side of the table was the Tok'ra delegation including High Councillor Per'sus. They 

all stopped when Harry's hologram came into being and the General spun around in his seat when Sam pointed at him discreetly.

"Harry?" Jack asked carefully.

"_Harry? Do you want to talk?"_ Kel'ac asked even as he backed away from control. Harry shirked the offer. Kel'ac sighed and nodded his head at the High Councillor. **"Greetings High Councillor Per'sus."** Kel'ac greeted as was proper.

"Kel'ac?" Sam asked. "Can't we talk to Harry?"

"**My host is in no state to talk at the moment."** Kel'ac told her simply.

"Says you." Jack blurted before he could stop himself. Kel'ac levelled him a glare with a golden glint to his eyes. He'd forgive the man though since he knew how much Jack worried about Harry.

"**Harry is not in a good state at the moment."** Kel'ac told him.

"Why are you here?" Daniel asked.

"**To inform you of a few things." **Kel'ac told them. **"Where is Jolinar and Anisen?"**

Sam winced violently but it was the High Councillor that spoke. "She is resting. She has been given a leave of absence to mourn the loss of Martouf and Lantash."

"**Martouf will be revived by the Asgard and placed in stasis until we can attain a way to remove the Zatarc programming from his mind."** Kel'ac told with more calmness in his voice than he really felt.

"He's alive!?" Sam stood in shock.

"**His physical wounds are little trouble but it may be months before a way of removing the cells is safely found."** Kel'ac told her. **"If it is possible at all."**

"**I shall inform Jolinar of this."** One of the Tok'ra stood slowly and left at a nod from Per'sus.

"Is Harry alright?" Jack asked looking all the while like he'd try to hug the hologram.

"**Harry will be ok but he feels responsible." **Kel'ac shook his head. **"He was the one that killed Martouf and it'll be months before he can fix this."**

"It's not his fault." Daniel pointed out.

"**He knows that." **Kel'ac pointed out. **"But he is the heir of the most technologically advanced race ever to travel this area of space. He feels helpless at the best of times because being only one person he really can't do enough."**

"We understand." General Hammond assured him. "Please, whenever you can visit."

Kel'ac nodded to him, bowed respectfully at the High Councillor before he vanished knowing that his host's inability to contain his grief was only going to work against him with the Tok'ra Council, many of which had already felt that Harry wasn't emotionally mature enough to handle that life and with new hosts available from the Tau'ri they felt Kel'ac should change host either temporarily or permanently.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts - Transfiguration Classroom**

Harry sat with his head on the table. The right side of the class was filled up with his year mates in Ravenclaw. The Gryffindors always arrived later on since they had potions before this class and it took them longer to get to the Transfiguration classroom than the Ravenclaws who had Charms before this class.

Harry barely looked up as the door swung open and the loud Gryffindors walked in. Ryver seemed silent yet the others seemed to be making up for it. Harry quickly noticed that Neville Longbottom was missing from the group which in itself wasn't that odd since they'd just had Potions.

Ryver sat loudly at Harry's side and Harry raised an eyebrow at him. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ryver almost snapped. "Oh let's see, you miss Friday's transfiguration class, vanish for the entire weekend and now suddenly appear out of nowhere and I just got _another _detention from Snape because Neville blew up his potion and 'Potter didn't bother to help him'." Ryver said the last part as if quoting Snape.

"That's nothing new." Harry tried to avoid the first part of that accusation but he should have known better. Ryver was surprisingly good at sussing Harry out.

"Cram it, Kelvin." Ryver told him bluntly. "Where did you go all weekend?"

"I was in my common room, you know I always spend my weekends up there." Harry tried for a careless shrug but his acting skills weren't particularly brilliant today.

"No, you weren't." Ryver shook his head. "I asked Padma Patil to get you and she told me you weren't up there. She said she hadn't seen you since lunchtime on Friday. Where were you?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because I tried to sneak into your dorm to talk to you on Saturday night but you'd gone." Ryver told him.

"Why?" Harry tried to divert the conversation again but the angry glint in Ryver's eyes nearly matched his own when Kel'ac was in control.

"I had a weird dream that I thought I could talk to you about." Ryver shrugged. "Now, where were you?"

"I was around." Harry lied. "I just kept to myself."

"Now, you're lying to me." Ryver accused. Harry winced and his eyes glinted sadly before he could cover the emotion. "What happened?" Ryver asked as he caught that moment's flickering emotion.

"Nothing, Ryver. Just drop it."

"Why are you suddenly lying to me?" Ryver countered. "What else are you lying about?"

"Why are you so angry at me?" Harry almost shouted. The class paused in their chatter and looked at him and he ducked his head down to the table to cover his loss of control. Something that they'd all never seen before.

"What's wrong with you?" Ryver asked. "You never act like this."

"So what?" Harry narrowed his eyes up at Ryver. "So what if I'm just human and can't control everything I come across?"

"What are you..." Ryver started to ask but at that moment McGonagall walked in to start the lesson. Ryver was forced to hold his confusion in for the moment while she talked to them for almost fifteen minutes before setting them to their work trying to turn a pile of sand into glass. She walked up to Harry as soon as the class was talking comfortably as groups while they worked.

"Mr. Simmons." She paused beside the desk with a small smile that seemed to be for his benefit. "I received a letter this morning from my nephew. He told me he sent you a letter on Friday. I'm very sorry to hear about your friend's death and if there's anything I can do please just come to my office."

Harry stared at her in shock but Kel'ac was happily complimenting Graham. The man must have realised that Harry was out of sorts, let alone completely missing for most of the weekend and had given him a plausible reason for both his absence and his mood. "Thank you, Professor." Harry ducked his head. The movement would have normally covered his amused smile but Harry found that the reminder of his brother's death, no matter how temporary, stabbed painfully at his heart. Mainly because Harry remembered the look of desperation in Martouf's eyes just before Harry had shot him.

McGonagall rested a calming hand on his shoulder before moving away. Harry pulled his wand and turned to the pile of sand. This magic was more useful, turning matter into something else, whether chemically linked or otherwise. The only thing was that his technology could turn sand into glass easily enough and it could change its shape as well. The list of what magic could do that technology couldn't was short. At least for a race as advanced as the Alterans. He found Ryver staring at him in horror. "I'm sorry, Kel. I didn't know."

Harry winced again. Graham's excuse was handy in getting the professors off his back about his absence, if they even noticed, but it was basically a lie and it pained Harry to know that 

not only was he lying to get out of this argument with Ryver but he was also using Martouf's death to do it.

"Forget about it, Ry." Harry shook his head and waved his wand as he muttered the required spell. The sand rippled and turned into an unattractive lump of glass. He glared at it before slumping back in his chair. Nobody was shocked by his quick success. He was well known as the best in the year at spells. Even Hermione had given up being envious. Ryver was probably second in the year when it came to practical work, if you didn't count potions, but Hermione was second when it came to theory. She also knew some stuff that Harry didn't, more because Harry didn't see the need to learn magical history, than from any lack of work on Harry's part.

"No, I'm sorry." Ryver continued. "I didn't know."

"No you didn't." Harry told him. "So forget about it."

"Fine then." Ryver retorted. "You could have at least told me and that still doesn't explain..."

Ryver trailed off and winced. He'd obviously wanted to argue something before seeing it as disrespectful. "What, Ryver?" Harry asked calmly.

"Nothing." Ryver shook his head. Harry glared at him, annoyed that Ryver was treating him like a criminal one minute and then treading on egg shells the next. "It still doesn't explain where you were this weekend."

Harry put his head on his arms feeling despair bubble up in him. He couldn't stop the choked sob from escaping his throat and buried his head in his arms. He spent so much time alone all the time that his life felt like just one big lie and now Martouf was frozen because Harry had killed him. Everything always stood on the edge of collapse with Harry where one wrong move could ruin everything. Not even an Alteran was immune to a breakdown. Ryver, calling him on his lies, wasn't helping either. Only Kel'ac was involved in all of his life but he was a part of him.

"Kel?" Ryver's hand lightly touched his crossed arms. To anyone else in the room Harry had just gotten bored of the assignment. McGonagall might have normally commented but knowing Harry would be unhappy she stayed out of it. "I'm sorry, Kel."

"Stop saying that!" Harry snapped barely lifting his head. "I don't need you saying that!"

Ryver recoiled at the angry tone and the sight of Harry's tears on his school uniform's sleeve. Harry hid his wet eyes from everyone else but Ryver looked pained. "Don't yell at me, Kel. I'm just trying to help."

"Then just let me lie without calling me on it all the time." Harry snapped before clicking his mouth shut in shock and horror. _"How the hell did I just say that?" _He cried to Kel'ac.

"_Just chill out."_ Kel'ac told him. Both were using phrases learnt from Graham and Jack.

Ryver was looking at him in shock before his face closed up and he turned back to his work. Harry stared at him in something bordering on despair before he sagged down into his seat and tried to find some sort of technology in his Ascended memories that would allow him to speed up the remaining hour of their lesson.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Thursday Night**

The week had been rather painful for Harry mainly because he knew that Martouf hung in stasis on Peldaniken Taous. The situation with Ryver didn't help matters either. Ryver had refused to talk to him all week. Harry had caught one worried look from Ryver but the other boy hadn't thought that Harry had been watching. Clearly Ryver was angry at him for lying to him but was still worried about him.

Rumour of Harry's friend's death had quickly spread throughout the school and yet again Harry decided it was most likely Ron's doing. People had noticed he'd been quieter than normal but they'd also noticed that Ryver was avoiding him and that confused people since they hadn't believed Ryver would add to Harry's obvious hurt. The fact that it hadn't spread that Harry had been lying to Ryver meant that Ryver hadn't told Hermione or Ron what had caused the rift in their relationship.

Harry had spent the week to himself with only Kel'ac for company. He'd used a school Owl, a rather strange concept for him, to send a message to Graham thanking him for talking to McGonagall. Ever prudent, he'd left it vague in case it was intercepted. Paranoia was purely a Kel'ac thing but it was sensible. He'd done his homework as usual but spent most of his time sitting out in the cold February weather thinking about his life in all its aspects.

Kel'ac agreed with him that something would have to give. He'd intended just to befriend Ryver and maybe tell him in a few years about what the Galaxy was really like but his brother was far beyond anything that Harry had expected. He was smarter and more observant than any of the others in their year and neither Harry nor Kel'ac thought they could keep him in the dark for much longer. Either Harry would have to abandon his tuition at Hogwarts or he'd have to tell Ryver the truth this summer rather than later as he'd hoped.

At least he had Peldaniken Taous now, he had something to offer Ryver.

"_We've got company."_ Kel'ac brought him out of his musings. They were lying in their bed once again though they hadn't been asleep. Harry found the additional person in their room and forced himself to relax so as not to give away the fact that he'd heard the breath of the intruder.

His curtains moved aside and a moment later Ryver's head appeared in the air above him. Harry raised his eyebrows at him before sighing and pulling himself up onto the headboard. The cold air sent shivers through him so he pulled a pillow around and hugged it to his chest. He knew it was a rather defensive gesture as well but he wasn't that sure of himself around Ryver at the moment.

"Can I join you?" Ryver asked.

"How'd you get into the common room?" Harry asked even as he nodded to give permission for Ryver to get on the bed. Ryver scooted up before removing his jumper and shirt and tucking himself up under the duvet.

"I spied on Padma after classes." Ryver told him without regret. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I kind of gathered that." Harry told him before pulling his wand from the back of the headboard. He waved it and muttered the silencing spell on the curtains before casting another spell to keep the curtains from being opened. Ryver hung his invisibility cloak on the back of the headboard. "Will I need this?" Harry asked as he fingered his wand.

Ryver shook his head desperately and sagged down. "I'm sorry I've been a git all week it's just I always felt safe around you and then you admitted to lying to me and I didn't feel like I could trust you again." Ryver rambled out. "I hate that I felt like that because I realised I don't want to be here if you're not."

Harry stopped him from continuing by covering his mouth. He sighed and then laid down on the bed. Ryver followed him before they turned to look at each other. It was strange as things went that their major conversations took place in Harry's bed but it was the only place in the school that Harry felt safe talking freely and the warm setting and enclosed scene made them both feel secure. "I can't explain everything to you here but I need you to know that I hate hiding things from you."

"Why do it then?" Ryver asked.

"Because until I can show you, you won't believe me." Harry told him simply.

"Until?" Ryver gasped. "So you're not going to keep lying to me?"

"Ryver, I never wanted to lie to you but you're going to hate me when you find out and I want you to have the proof that goes with the explanation." Harry told him. "I'm sorry, Ryver, that's all I can tell you."

"I can't hate you, Kelvin." Ryver told him. Harry winced as he heard those promising words followed directly by his fake name. "I'll wait until you can tell me."

"And you won't blame me for disappearing at weekends?" Harry asked.

"Is that linked?" Ryver blinked. "Alright, Harry. I can wait, but for how long?"

"Summer?" Harry pleaded.

Ryver sighed and dropped his head onto Harry's pillow and nodded. "Can I stay here tonight?"

"Sure." Harry nodded. "Why?"

"Just been having weird dreams lately." Ryver told him.

"The green light?" Harry asked worriedly remember that dream rather vividly except he remembered the face behind the light.

"No." Ryver shook his head. "I keep dreaming about a storm. At least it starts with a storm but then I see strange things I don't understand. Like people with glowing eyes and strange voices and strange lights and things I can't even describe."

"That's..." Harry was too shocked to comment. Kel'ac was thinking rather nervously within their mind.

"I keep waking up screaming." Ryver shuddered. "Ron reckons I should go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Are you going to go?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. It's seems personal somehow." Ryver shrugged. "It only happens half the nights so maybe it'll just pass over."

Harry shrugged to say he didn't know and settled back in the darkness. Ryver shifted to get more comfortable and Harry knew he was removing his trousers so he could sleep properly. Harry didn't mind but his mind was already sinking inwards towards a worried Kel'ac. _"We don't have any choice now."_ Harry told his symbiote. _"He's seeing the memories you left in his mind when we split."_

Kel'ac said nothing though his concern was clear to Harry.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Friday – Transfiguration Classroom**

"So are you going to disappear again this weekend?" Ryver asked quietly as they poured over a list of observations in their Transfiguration's lesson. It was part of a quiz that McGonagall had set them on. Harry looked at him before nodding slowly. They hadn't talked about it again since the night before. "Are you _leaving_?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded.

"How?" Ryver asked.

"I can't tell you that."

"Is it something to do with your Uncle's work?" Ryver asked making Harry jump slightly before smiling.

"It's something to do with it." He nodded. "I'm sorry I can't tell you yet."

"As long as you promise to tell me at some point I'll forgive you." Ryver told him. Harry winced again knowing that when that time came he doubted Ryver would really forgive all the lies or even want to accept the truth. He figured that accepting the concept of aliens and Harry being an Alteran would be easy for Ryver but finding out the two of them were the 

same person split apart and left in different lives by Ascended beings and that Harry had known and not told him would be a lot harder to forgive.

"So why are you going?" Ryver asked suddenly just as they were clearing up their work at the end of the lesson.

"It's complicated." Harry told him simply.

"Is it about your friend's death?" Ryver asked.

"Something like that, yeah." Harry nodded feeling more and more like he was under the inquisition but refusing to lie anymore.

"Alright but if you get back on Sunday I expect you to come find me. The password is Goliath." Ryver whispered to him as Ron and Hermione came up to them. Harry bit his lip as he watched Ryver walk off with his friends.

"_He's got you on a tight chain."_ Kel'ac told him. _"He wants to know when you're gone."_

"_Is that necessarily a bad thing?"_ Harry asked back even as he turned to head down to dinner. He might as well eat before he left.

"_It gives him some time to think about it I suppose." _Kel'ac muttered mentally. _"Have you decided what to do about his friend?"_

"_I think Ryver deserves to have a friend. If I pick him up and take him with me he's not going to want to be alone."_ Harry shrugged as they walked. He found himself walking down an empty corridor he barely recognised and realised in shock that he'd taken a wrong turn and the rest of the class had disappeared without him noticing. He paused but didn't comment on it. _"I'm not going to be able to run this on my own forever. I need to train people in Alteran science at some point, I've just never thought about it before."_

"_And the humans are the genetic descendents of the Alteran."_ Kel'ac agreed. _"You could do worse than an orphan who dreams of being in outer space."_

"_I think that as soon as Ryver and Michael see the Goa'uld or Replicators they may change their minds but I'll talk it over with Thor and Grenwae. If I bring a fully genetic human into things and teach him Alteran level science I need permission from the Great Races." _Harry pointed out before glaring at the corridor in front of him. _"Where the hell are we?"_

"_What?" _Kel'ac asked. _"How did you get lost?"_

"_You're supposed to be in there too, it's more 'how did _we_ get lost?'"_ Harry complained.

"_That's semantics."_ Kel'ac retorted.

"Stop arguing." The voice was clear and had a ringing tone to it. Harry flinched and turned in a circle, nobody was there but that didn't mean anything. He reached out to the Ring on his finger and linked to the _Aevis'_ sensor array and scanned the corridor. Nothing was there.

"Who the hell are you?" Harry growled and backed up to the wall. His hands were free and in an instant he could have an Energy Ball in his hands ready to be fired. If it was a Wizards though he didn't want them to know about that so he kept his powers under a tight leash.

A small glint of light formed in front of him and Harry ducked to his right to put more space between him and it. _"Your Ascended powers are reacting."_ Kel'ac warned him. Harry tried to reign them in but nothing happened. It was as if his powers wanted to greet the growing ball of white light.

The light spread out and a face appeared within the mass of spiralling wings. Harry relaxed. One of the Ascended was paying a visit. He'd never seen one like this before but the feeling was identical to the dreams of before. "What do you want?"

"You are very testy, Harry." The woman told him smoothly.

"You're interrupting my dinner." Harry retorted.

"You need to leave this area of space immediately." She told him as if being told that was a normal thing to do.

"What?" Harry scoffed. "Why?"

"I cannot tell you that." She told him.

"Why are you telling me in the first place then?" Harry asked. "Isn't it against the rules to use Ascended knowledge to help the living? Isn't that why I can't access anything remotely useful to the Asgard genetic program or the Replicators? Do the Asgard even know that the Replicators are your fault?"

The words shocked even Harry who's only guessed that before. When studying the Replicators with Thor he'd realised they were very similar to Alteran technology though more advanced than his archives. She didn't look at all guilty though. "Earth is not a safe place for you at this time. You are needed elsewhere. Go to Peldaniken Taous immediately."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her even as she vanished up into the ceiling as if it wasn't even there. "I really hate them." Harry snapped.

"_Just do as she told you."_ Kel'ac suggested.

Harry sighed before activating the _Aevis'_ recall system to transport him up. It was only when he was sitting in his chair with his book bag that he realised he'd overlooked something. His wand was in his pocket when he transported. His wand was _still_ in his pocket after he'd rematerialized. And it was still in one piece.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous**

The _Aevis _docked smoothly with _Avaria_ and Harry stepped out of the ship and let the automated systems check over the ship and purge it's systems. Harry smiled at the small ship, small enough to fit through a Stargate yet it was the most powerful warship that Harry actually had.

With its cloaking systems and weapons it could probably take on four or five Ha'taks before things got a bit too dangerous. Harry hadn't designed it for that but sometimes the Universe sucked.

Harry stopped by a window as he walked towards the nearest transport room and properly smiled at the hanging hulk that was _Astari_. The city-cruiser was coming along nicely and at first glance it looked almost like a working ship. Lights flickered over its smooth surface as the drones worked on it but there was the odd reminder of its state. A gaping hole sat at the front where it had been gutted to remove the weaponry there. It would be replaced with supercharged ship to planet weaponry capable of levelling continents but not until Harry knew he could power them from the single generator. If not he'd have to route power from an array of Zero Point Modules.

The spires that would circle the ship were incomplete and little more than protruding sticks reaching out from the back of the ship. The actually stern wasn't finished either since the Star Drive was being built inside the largest of _Avaria's_ construction yards and the Phase generators were currently being installed and checked over by the Furlings. Now that the Asgard and Furlings were here these parts could be installed since they needed to be constantly supervised. The huge Shield generator would be next followed by the Vortex Generator and then the conventional Hyperspace generator before it was capped off with the Star Drive.

The last scar in the _Astari_ was the most troubling to see. A hold went straight through the side of the ship just aft of the middle point. It would be where the Arcturus generator would go if they decided it was functional. At the moment the hole was simply a blight in everything that Harry was trying to achieve.

Harry turned away from the window and found another one that showed the planet itself. It sat in its green, white and blue glory but now the structures were beginning to take shape and the carefully planned snowflake pattern of the combined Asgard, Furling, Nox and Alteran buildings were beginning to take shape in what Harry knew was a brilliant display of millions of years of combined civilisation. Arching bridges, soaring towers that seemed almost too thin to stand on their own, beautiful parks of trees and rivers that blended in with the buildings in a perfect mix of technology and nature. The Nox had a large hand in that part but Harry and the Furlings both agreed that listening to them was a good thing.

The largest building so far was a perfect blend of all four types of architecture. It was easily the largest and most beautiful building in the Galaxy reaching up beyond the clouds and out in eight directions as if it encompassed the growing city of residential, scientific and industrial buildings below it. A slender promontory half way up its south side led to the Stargate and already floating dock cradles hung in the air around the tower with three Asgard 

research ships hanging effortlessly from them. That was the clinch of it for Harry though even as he was transported down in front of the Stargate. This was all of the military might that the Asgard could spare for this Galaxy.

This world was well defended by the Alteran Satellites and the weapons he'd outfitted onto _Avaria_ but the Galaxy itself sat rather undefended. The research ships weren't designed to uphold the treaty with the Goa'uld System Lords. Harry would have to visit the Tok'ra and find out if there were any rumours about the lack of Asgard ships floating around. It could mean trouble if there were especially with Apophis in control of such a fleet of Ha'taks.

Harry walked quickly up to the Great Races Council building and the large doors opened for him. The weaponry and scans he'd just felt would have gone unnoticed to anybody else but there was rather a lot of weaponry targeted at the Stargate. They couldn't afford somebody like Apophis realising where they were building. Transport within the city was generally left up to transport rooms since they required no targeting systems. Long range transport like from _Avaria_ to the surface was done with the Furling transports which only required base units in both areas. Asgard beaming technology was left for transport to area without systems in place, like out to _Astari_ since it didn't need a relay system until it reached a certain range. It was also rather disorientating to be blinded with white light. Only the Alteran transport rooms, grounded as they were, had no disorientating effect to them.

Harry found Grenwae and Vor as well as a few he didn't really recognise seated around a large holographic display in the main council meeting room near the top of the tower. It was a room suited to hold almost eight hundred people in comfort with different chairs in the different sections. Half of the chairs were the normal type that the Nox and Harry could use but others were larger for the Furlings and the egg shaped chairs that the Asgard preferred. Harry winced at the site of the open quarter of the room designed for the Alteran delegations of the Council. Harry had argued that there was no point in putting in the two hundred seats but all the other parties had insisted in equality in all things.

Kel'ac had been the only reason that Harry hadn't been irrationally angry at that.

"What's happening?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. He'd gotten rid of his school robes and he now wore a light pair of black cotton trousers and a tight light green t-shirt that he preferred when working in the city.

"A small test is taking place on an asteroid in one of the nearby systems." Vor told him. "We have managed to create a device that creates the Exotic particles. We are testing it in an empty system. If it works we will attempt to block it with a shield frequency matching that of the sample of your core energy."

"It's what we discussed before, Harry." Grenwae told him. "The shield doesn't have the adaptive capabilities or the absorbing ones as your magic but it will give an idea as to its possibilities."

Harry turned to the hologram showing an Asteroid depicted as an outline. Power levels and sensor readings were on the side. The Exotic particle generator had gone online and the 

readings showed random creation at about half the rate recorded by Project Arcturus. This was a safer way to do it since the generator wasn't creating massive amounts of energy. A few seconds later a shield was outlined around it, powered from the outside as it would be with the Arcturus generator. Instantly the shield started turning red in places as it showed energy draw and each section flashed a warning as the exotic particles broke through and distorted the shield.

"It's not working." Harry sighed. "It's not adapting fast enough."

"But it is trying to counter the exotic particles." Grenwae pointed out reading the Furling writing being listed. "Energy is being released on the surface of the shield."

"So the idea is sound?" Harry asked. "We just need to do it with a system that can generate a magical field."

"Which will be an entirely new concept for us all." Vor admitted.

"The Melatai might be able to help, they've been combining magical and technology for centuries." Harry reminded him. "I'll take a trip to Melatai One and Tollana soon."

As Grenwae was about to add his own comment an alarm rang from the holographic display and the shield warped and broke in one section. A huge amount of energy was released from seemingly nowhere. "The shield is generating feedback. We'll lose the shield generator."

"Shut down the Exotic particle generator." Harry told him. Grenwae relayed the order but a quick voice through the holographic display told them it had failed. "The exotic particles are blocking the controls." Harry shook his head. "Destroy the asteroid."

Vor nodded and pressed on the arm of his chair to open his own link. He told them to do just that in Asgard and a few moments later the holographic display went blank. "The asteroid has been destroyed."

"At least it wasn't a complete failure." Grenwae assured a rather dejected looking Harry. "How are you?"

Harry eyed the rest of the room's occupants. He recognised some of Grenwae's colleagues and a few of Vor's original science team but he didn't know half of them. Grenwae stood and Harry walked with him out of the room. "It's been a hard week. My acting skills are not up to their normal standards and my brother knows I'm hiding things."

"You are going to tell him?" Grenwae asked. Only a very few knew about Ryver. The Asgard and Furling High Councils as well as Lia knew from Harry but only a few others had any idea of where Harry was most of the time.

"I need to talk to the Great Races Council before I make that decision." Harry explained.

"Ryver is an Alteran. You need not ask permission to bring him into our technology." Grenwae told him.

"Ryver has a life. Or at least he has a human friend that he holds dear to him." Harry told him. "The Alteran benches are empty and I owe it to Ryver to let him bring his friend with him. We could do much worse."

"Yet permission to bring a human into the Alliance must be attained from all." Grenwae nodded. "Nicolas Ballard would be glad of human company but I do not believe he wishes to be taught science at any higher level than what we have already taught him."

Harry felt something against his senses. His Ring was trying to talk to him. Or more specifically somebody was using his personal codes to send him a message. Harry paused in his walk and saw Grenwae turn to watch him as Harry's eyes lost their focus as he opened the connection.

"_Supreme Commander Harry, we need you in _Avaria's_ control room immediately."_ An unrecognised Asgard voice told him in his mind.

"_Beam me up in thirty seconds."_ Harry told him before looking at Grenwae. "I'm about to be beamed away but I need you to look into something for me. I accidentally beamed myself up to _Aevis_ with my wand but it was unaffected. Have a look at it and see what you can find out. Obviously it can be used with my technology somehow. Maybe it could show us a way of setting up a magical ward within _Astari_."

"I will look into it immediately." Grenwae accepted the small stick from Harry. He'd been meaning to have Grenwae or the Asgard look at it for some time now anyway since he'd already confirmed that it contained hair and crystallised blood that matched Alteran DNA.

Harry thanked him just before his world flashed white and he was plucked from the surface of Peldaniken Taous to the main operational room of _Avaria_. There were three Asgard and two Furlings there doing different jobs but the main purpose of the room was watching the defence of Peldaniken Taous and its orbital systems as well as _Avertia_. It also acted as flight control for incoming Asgard ships though they really didn't need help to guide into the planet's atmosphere. It also monitored the Galaxy until the control centre on the surface could be set up.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked knowing that the Asgard would speak either Furling, Nox or his own dialect since Harry couldn't speak the Asgard one. None but Harry knew the Alteran dialect since it had fallen out of use. There were a few that were beginning to learn it from the Nox who had been the ones to teach it to him in the first place now that they were using Alteran technology with their own.

"Satellites OR-19 and OR-20 have gone dark." One of the Furlings told him. Harry moved over to the screen he was standing behind and looked over the details.

"Where are they?" Harry asked. He doubted the Goa'uld could have found one of the cloaked satellites and destroyed it but they had run into one before when it's auto-evasion system was down.

"In the Orion branch." The Furling told him even though Harry had known that from the OR part of the name. "OR-20 was placed in Tau'ri orbit at your request."

Harry frowned and looked for the other one himself. It was the next closest to Earth, thousands of lightyears away but that was close as things went. A mere ten minutes in Hyperspace for the Melatai, much less for the Asgard or himself.

"We'll need to go there." Harry muttered. He doubted the Tau'ri could have found and destroyed the satellite even if it wasn't shielded beyond debris collision and EMP but even if they had that wouldn't explain the second satellite and if one had been targeted it would have sent an alert to the others and to the Asgard.

"The _Valkyrie _is en route from patrol." One of the Asgard told them.

"Have it drop into the system, transport me on board and then jump straight to OR-19." Harry ordered. "What's the ETA?"

"Four minutes." The Asgard told him.

"Alright, dial the Tau'ri Stargate." Harry ordered already moving into the Stargate control room. The Asgard there heard him and instantly the Tau'ri address was selected from the database and the Stargate came to life. Harry arrived just as the second chevron was connected. He watched as all of the chevrons locked into place but as the ground chevron, or Point of Origin as Daniel had called it, snapped into place the Stargate wound down with a dull hum as it stored the energy for the next sequence. "Do it again." Harry ordered just to be sure even as he headed for the console. He looked over the dialling log. It had aborted because no Stargate had been found at the designated coordinates.

"_When you realise that the Russians are also using a working Stargate it seems rather unlikely that they'd both be blocked."_ Kel'ac pointed out. _"Try the beacon."_

"_Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that."_ Harry thanked his symbiote and headed back to the control room. "The Stargates on the Tau'ri aren't responding, while we're gone try every known Stargate until you find one that locks. Move out from the Tau'ri. I'll try to contact the Tau'ri from the _Valkyrie."_

The Asgard and Furlings accepted his order. When it came to this Galaxy it was widely accepted that Harry was in control and not even the Furlings argued this since it had been him that had brought them out of hiding. The Nox just didn't want to care about it.

Harry looked over the last few minutes of the two satellites and hadn't found anything of use by the time he was beamed out of _Avaria_ and onto the control deck of a Hammer Class Asgard Cruiser. Harry always liked the Asgard control rooms. A large pillar of holographic screens reaching up through the three floor control deck. It held none of the same concepts as the Alteran or Tau'ri bridges which always looked forwards. Harry found the Asgard idea rather disorientating though.

"Welcome to the _Valkyrie_, Supreme Commander Harry, Ambassador Kel'ac." The Asgard wearing a High Commander's pendant greeted him. Harry bowed slightly. "I am High Commander Oevren."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry told him. "Have you been briefed about the situation?"

"Only that we have lost contact with two of our satellites." Oevren told him.

"I've also tried dialling the Tau'ri Stargate. No Stargate was picked up in the designated area." Harry told him. "If I may use your subspace communicator I will try to contact the SGC on Earth."

Oevren nodded and led him to one section of the control deck where a clear space was interrupted only by a raised podium and single console. Harry went to the console on the right and found the correct subspace region and let the ship connect with the beacon. The Asgard computer refused the order.

Harry tried a general sweep of the Tau'ri area of space for any subspace communicators but came back empty. He ran a search for the encrypted sub-space pulse that the beacon sent out but that also came back empty. "There's something seriously wrong here." Harry told Oevren. They tried different things for almost half an hour before deciding to just get to the satellite and try to work things out there. They were an easy three minutes out from OR-19 when the _Valkyrie _jerked out of Hyperspace and began to shake violently.

Harry stood to one side as the Asgard dealt with what felt to him like an attack. They'd ran into some sort of spatial distortion that had destabilised the Hyperspace field and dumped them into normal space which was just as turbulent. After a few seconds the _Valkyrie _made a micro-jump to a position almost ten light years back along their course. They'd obviously gotten clear of the distortion since the ship stilled quickly after the rather jarring leap.

Harry was instantly at the sensors listening to the Asgard computers with his mind more than reading the screen. The _Valkyrie's_ sensors detected a space-time rift that spread out in front of them like a wall and the ship had run straight into it. "Jump us closer so we can send in probes." Harry requested. Oevren nodded and the _Valkyrie _took another micro-jump and then went in closer under sub-light drive. Harry worked with the Asgard for almost an hour as the ship's probes spread out in every direction. The space-time rift seemed to be more of a bubble over an entire section of the Galaxy and the time on the inside was ten hours behind that of the outside as if the entire area around their satellites had sprung back ten hours before continuing. No ship could risk entering that without being caught as well.

It explained why the Stargates and subspace communicators wouldn't work but it worried Harry immensely. He turned to Oevren with a sigh. "I want Asgard Satellites all around this."

"Do you know what this might be?" Oevren asked.

"I think I might but I need to check a few things against the systems on _Avaria._" Harry told him. "Either way there isn't anything we can do about it. Nothing we send in there will survive the rift."

Harry couldn't help but feel worried about his friends and especially Ryver on the inside. If it was only trapped ten hours behind then the rift would smooth itself out if the machine was shut down but if it was the device that Harry knew existed and worked like this it could keep happening and it would only get worse as it went.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

Harry sat in one of the chairs that sided his quarter of the Great Races Council chamber. Lia along with two of the elders of her race sat in similar seats to his left while Grenwae and two other Furlings sat on his right. Opposite him, completing the circle, sat Thor, Vor and Freya, two members of the Asgard High Council and one of their top scientists and technically the oldest three in the room.

"My proposal is that Ryver, my brother, be brought into the Great Races as an Alteran." Harry spoke calmly.

"Your identical twin?" Freya asked to clarify matters. They all knew how Ryver and he existed.

"A version of myself that the Ascended of my race left on Earth when they split the two of us and placed Kel'ac and myself on Melatai Prime." Harry explained.

"How is it that this came about?" One of the older Nox asked. Not everybody knew that part of the story.

"It is well known to the Goa'uld that blending with the Mages of Melatai causes death to both the host and the parasite." Harry explained, happily using that term since no Tok'ra had taken a Mage as a host. "The magic reacts to the wishes of the host even if the symbiote can use the magic after blending. The magic kills both to kill the parasite."

"And this occurred with you?" The Nox prompted.

"Since I accepted him my magic was dormant until a nightmare in my own memories triggered my magic. Kel'ac attempted to force the magic back and it reacted against him and almost killed us both." Harry explained truthfully before beginning to lie. He wouldn't tell them that the reaction had Ascended them rather than kill them. "The Ascended Ancients stepped in to prevent the last of their race from being killed. With me they gave Kel'ac so that I may survive in this Galaxy and with Ryver they gave nothing."

He had thought that they'd given only Harry the Ascended powers but after Ryver had sensed the _Aevis_ he believed that they were both still partial Ascended beings except that Ryver didn't know it and thus couldn't access the abilities consciously.

"Then you wish to enlighten him to make up for this?" Lia asked with a soft smile on her lips. At least Harry knew she agreed with him.

"_Careful,"_ Kel'ac warned him as he heard the thought. _"Lia is friendly to everyone whether she believes or not."_

Harry ignored this. This part was merely a formality anyway since Ryver was a full-fledged Alteran and they couldn't stop him anyway. "This is accepted by the Asgard." Thor told him with a nod of his head.

"As it is with the Furlings." Grenwae had already talked to his own leaders about this and the two at his sides stood for that body.

"The Nox too believe this to be right." The last Nox told him. "Now, why is it that you have called us here? For surely you would have told your brother the truth regardless of our decision."

Harry blinked and Kel'ac laughed at him mentally. "There are three matters to bring before you. One to do with what was just discussed, one to do with the Melatai and the last to do with the Tok'ra." Harry told them.

"Your first matter speaks for this human friend of Ryver's?" Grenwae asked.

"I wish to bring him along with Ryver." Harry announced with a rather defiant tone even though most of the room were at least ten times his age. Grenwae being sixty of his own years and being the only one baring Harry that was under a century.

"A human learning Alteran technology?" Freya asked shocked. "Perhaps you do not understand the ramifications of such a thing?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the assumption that his own youth made him make this decision. His head bowed as Kel'ac took over. **"Harry may be young but I am not."** Kel'ac told the Asgard rather more harshly than was strictly necessary. Kel'ac was the one that brought Harry up more equally with the others. **"I am older than any Furling or Nox. Harry and I are in agreement on this. The Alteran way of life must survive."**

"Do you know this human?" Thor asked.

Harry took back control. "I have not yet met him. He and Ryver met after he and I split and he was left at an orphanage on Earth. Ryver trusts him implicitly."

"A human orphan will not be missed and Kel'ac is correct." Lia spoke up serenely, you weren't allowed to interrupt in a council meeting and very rarely did any Asgard, Nox or Furling ever interrupt each other. She paused yet they waited. "Harry and Ryver are too few to be alone. There will be a time when Humans replace Alterans in this Galaxy and those that are trained by the Great Races must be there to guide them." She paused and half turned her head. Harry heard a whisper on the air and realised that his Alteran telepathy, documented yet so weak in a child, was hearing a fast mental conversation. "The Nox agree to this proposal 

and of any other human _child_ that he wishes to train. For child it must be if they are to learn properly without their elder's prejudices."

"The Furlings have already agreed to this." Grenwae told Harry making it obvious that he'd realised it would come up. "But we agree with the Nox stipulation."

"The Asgard agree." Thor told him with a decisive nod and Harry knew he had the Asgard military agreement. And knowing Thor, he'd have the rest of the High Council's agreement shortly.

"The matter with the Tok'ra is both simple and complicated." Harry explained. "I received a message from a member of the High Council, from Selmak of the Tok'ra. They have been trying to contact the Tau'ri for two days and have not been successful. I wish to tell them about the time trap and warn them from sending a ship which would be crushed in the growing temporal tide."

"Agreed." Thor nodded. "No details about the Alteran cause is to be given however."

"What was complicated?" Lia asked.

"The High Council have ordered Kel'ac to return to the Tok'ra and..." Harry winced and gritted his teeth unwilling to go on. His head dipped and Kel'ac came to the fore.

"**The High Council have ordered me to return to them and to take an older host either permanently or until Harry is at least twice his current age."** Kel'ac told them.

"They believe that my pain over Martouf's death is too much emotion to feel for a Tok'ra." Harry told them. "They believe that my emotional development will be dangerously altered and that I will lose my mental stability."

"And you do not believe this to be a risk?" Lia asked neutrally.

"If you could see some of the stuff in our mind, Lia, you might agree it's not good for an eleven year old but I can't do this alone." Harry told her honestly. "Kel'ac is a part of me now and has been for five years, I cannot give that up so easily. The separation would leave his memories in me and I won't have him to sort them. Kel'ac gives me the added strength that I need to live the life I do and none of our races can afford to lose that solidarity."

"We are in agreement." Thor nodded. "But Kel'ac is not protected by any alliance we have. If he wishes to break his orders that is his choice. We cannot get involved in that so easily."

"Then what?" Harry asked.

"He must make his decision and you must uphold it together." Thor told him. "If you refuse and they attempt to force a separation then they will be attacking a member of the Great Races alliance and you will have permission to use advanced technology to escape."

"It is up to you, Harry. But more importantly it is up to you, Kel'ac, to decide for it is the loss of your life so far that hangs upon indecision." Lia told them seriously. "But think carefully 

for though you will be able to operate as a Tok'ra without Harry, he may not be able to operate as himself without you. The human does indeed rely more heavily on the symbiote mentally as the symbiote relies more heavily on the human physically."

"And it the mental repercussions that must now be thought about." Grenwae spoke softly. They were all refusing to give a firm answer.

"_It's up to you."_ Harry told his symbiote. _"They're more your family than mine."_

"_Yet Martouf and Lantash rely on you for their survival. We've tried for two weeks to perfect a method to extract the cells and I won't abandon you when you need me the most."_ Kel'ac told him. _"In five years you've changed me more than any other host I have ever had before. I don't believe I can go back to what I was before. Not when you may well be the key to everything the Tok'ra dream for."_

"_Thank you."_ Harry told him.

"_Thank you for taking me in when Telmar died."_ Kel'ac told him without missing a beat. _"This decision changes my life a lot but it pales when compared to how your life was changed when you made that decision."_

Harry wrapped mental arms around Kel'ac before nodding at the others who had remained silent for their internal conversion. "Kel'ac stays." Harry told them. "I'll take the _Aevis_ through the Stargate to tell the Tok'ra of the rift and to ensure I can leave again."

"Your last request?" Thor asked.

Harry sighed. "We've come to the point where we are certain that a magically bred field will satisfactorily contain the escape of the exotic particles created in the Arcturus generator. However magic in the required levels will disrupt the _Astari's_ other systems to a critical degree. We have a way of channelling the magic through conduits based on Alteran DNA, thanks to a discovery about the Alteran blood and hair in my wand but shielding the rest of the _Astari_ is a problem that still alludes us."

"You wish to speak to the Melatai?" Thor asked remembering his words from earlier.

"They have been combining magic and technology for three centuries." Harry told them.

"Speak to them but the concept of the Arcturus generator must be kept a secret from them. It's potential is too great even when not fully working." Thor agreed but warned him.

"Thank you." Harry nodded.

"Be safe, Harry." Lia told him even as Harry stood to leave.

"I will, thanks to Kel'ac." Harry smiled at her before walking from the room. He wanted t visit Martouf's frozen body before he left and to visit Lantash who had been separated from his host as soon as it was determined that the Zatarc programming didn't affect him when not linked to the host's mind. He spent a few minutes trailing his hand through Lantash's tank to 

reassure the symbiote. Lantash would sense the naquada in his blood and hopefully would have realised, after watching Harry shoot him and then awakening in a tank with a blended friend that visited at least once a day, that he was safe and with his brother.

"_If we can't find a solution in the next few weeks we'll need to find him a new host, even a temporary one."_ Kel'ac reminded him.

"_Four weeks."_ Harry countered. _"Lantash would forgive us for keeping him alone as long as we heal Martouf."_

"_He feels safe."_ Kel'ac assured him knowing what Harry worried about. After feeling Kel'ac's nervousness after they'd been separated he was always unsure but Kel'ac felt Lantash's calmness like Lantash felt Harry's and Kel'ac's presence.

"_I hope so."_ Harry told him and brushed a finger gently down Lantash's spine. Lantash might be blind but he could feel the movement of the water and feel the touch of Harry's fingers on his skin. A gentleness that no Goa'uld would bother with. Hopefully that would prove that he was Harry and not a Goa'uld that had gotten a hold of him and revived him. _"Let's get this over with."_ Harry declared and transported himself up to _Avaria_ and the waiting _Aevis_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Vorash**

The Stargate erupted into existence and the two Tok'ra scouts ducked down behind the embankment so that they could only just make out the Stargate and could easily run if Jaffa warriors began to come through. A signal was sent alerting the Tok'ra base that the Stargate had activated.

They rolled quickly down the slope as a craft of some kind shot out of the wormhole and quickly banked up into the sky. It was sleeker than any ship they'd ever seen with sharp wings and the unmistakable shape of a belly and top turret. It made nothing more than a high whine as it flew over their heads straight towards the Tok'ra tunnels a half mile to the west. They sent a warning of an unknown attack craft.

Harry in the meantime was arguing rather pointlessly with Kel'ac about whether it had been necessary to scare the two Tok'ra scouts as he arrived but they both knew that Kel'ac had found it just as funny as Harry did and they both needed a bit of cheering up. There was always a small chance that the Tok'ra could overcome Harry's technology and manage to extract Kel'ac. A very small chance but a chance all the same and it only took a little chance to make Harry nervous.

They flew a large circle of the Tok'ra base making sure that when they landed they'd have the attention of rather a large group. He wanted to make sure that the Council members knew that the _Aevis_ hung above the base. Eventually Harry set the _Aevis_ to hover just above the sand near to the Ring platform. The ship was quickly surrounded by Tok'ra since they hadn't 

been able to hide in time and Staff Weapons were pointed at him as soon as his feet hit the ground, his jump and landing steadied by his Mage powers.

"Harry!" Harry turned to his left and took in Katar and his symbiote Aldwin. "Kel'ac."

"Katar!" Harry greeted him with the normal wrist shake. Harry was wearing his ATU as always yet it had him wearing his Tok'ra uniform. "Aldwin. I seem to have a much larger welcoming than normal. Have I been gone that long?"

Katar laughed in amusement and waved away the other guards who started heading back to the Ring platform. Harry half turned to the still hovering _Aevis_ and connected with its computer. It shot up into the sky about twenty metres before rippling until it had vanished. "Technology to rival the Goa'uld." Katar stared at where it had been in awe.

"**The technology in that ship is far beyond the Goa'uld's wildest dreams."** Kel'ac told his old friend in amusement as soon as Harry took a back seat.

"You have visited often, Kel'ac, yet you have never brought a ship of the Ancients with you since the _Constellation_." Katar was confused.

"**The situation requires that I have such technology as I require."** Kel'ac told him sadly. **"The High Council has ordered me to return."**

"Yet Selmak has preached to all that Harry's work in the Galaxy is worth the temporary loss of your help." Katar frowned.

"**The Council has ordered me to separate from Harry and take an older host." **Kel'ac's voice was controlled but only just. The level tone was strange coming from a child like Harry.

"And will you do as they ask?" Katar asked as they walked across the sand towards the now vacated Ring platform. By now word should have reached the Council of his arrival.

"**I will not."** Kel'ac told him simply. **"Harry saved my life. I will not take his from him and to leave him would do just that."**

"You would defy the demands of the High Council?" Katar asked.

"**I would refuse this order even if it came from the Queen of the Tok'ra herself."** Kel'ac told his old friend seriously. Harry sent him a feeling of love profound enough to show that he understood what it was like to have to say that. **"If you cannot accept that..."**

"No, Kel'ac. I can understand. To lose Aldwin would be heartbreaking after all this time." Katar shook his head. "Every Tok'ra alive knows how hard it is to lose a host but many have spoken that Harry is too young."

"**Too young to be blended with a symbiote with horrors like mine in my past."** Kel'ac agreed. **"Yet also too young to survive in this world should I take away my strength and encouragement."**

Katar bowed his head as they came to a stop just over the Ring platforms. His head came up once Aldwin had control. **"And this is worth forsaking your duty to the Tok'ra?"**

"**To me it is."** Kel'ac assured him.

"**Then, for what it's worth, you have my blessing and I will ensure that no matter what happens today others will understand why."** Aldwin promised. The Rings activated a moment later and the world flashed white before fading to show the junction of the Tok'ra base. In front Harry and Katar were two Tok'ra guards obviously waiting for him.

"**The High Council is pleased that you have arrived so quickly, Kel'ac."** One of them told him, Harry wasn't sure what his name was. **"Please, they will meet with you now."**

"**Good luck, Kel'ac, Harry."** Aldwin nodded at them before hurrying off.

The Council chambers were filled with every member of the High Council baring three. Selmak was missing as well as two others that Harry knew but figured were off on missions. High Councillor Per'sus stood in the centre though from experience he knew that Per'sus rarely got involved unless he was needed. He wasn't the oldest of the Tok'ra, Selmak held that position, but he was voted as the leader.

Harry drew himself up and took control. "Where is Selmak and Jacob?"

"**They have not been invited to this council meeting. We believe them to be too involved with both host and symbiote to be neutral in this matter." **Councillor Garshaw told him.

"Does he even know of this meeting?" Harry asked.

"**It was decided to keep him from being distracted."** Garshaw told him without emotion.

"Or to prevent Selmak from using his influence against you." Harry always found it hard to term Selmak as male but the symbiote took the host's gender and it was easier to term Selmak as his father rather than Jacob as his mother. "If you wish to discuss my age you will do it before the oldest of the Tok'ra."

Garshaw nodded at the two guards that had brought Harry here and they blocked the doorway. Harry narrowed his eyes first at Garshaw and then at Per'sus. "Very well. I will not leave to find him." Harry clasped his hands as if touching his ring since he didn't always like showing the mental control he had. His eyes unfocused as he connected with the _Aevis'_ sensor array to find Selmak and Jacob. He found him along with Anisen and Jolinar in the recreational area of the base. Harry connected to the Asgard beaming technology and then focused again just to his right. Jacob and Anisen appeared and stumbled slightly as a white light transported them into the room.

"**Harry!" **Jolinar's eyes widened and a pained look flashed across her face. Harry hadn't come to see either his father or sister since what had happened on Earth. **"I didn't know you were coming."**

Harry bowed his head finally letting Kel'ac lead in this argument. **"I had little choice. I am answering a summons by the High Council."**

"**I knew nothing of this summons."** Selmak eyed each of the rest of the High Council with a stern look. A few looked away but more than two thirds looked back steadily.

"**Before we begin I must answer a message sent by Selmak about your current inability to establish a wormhole to the Tau'ri." **Kel'ac told them while looking at Selmak. **"The Tau'ri are caught in a temporal-spatial rift around their own planet and several nearby Stargates. They will be unable to do anything but relive a period of ten hours until the situation has been resolved."**

"**How long has that been going on?"** Selmak asked shocked from wondering why Kel'ac had been summoned. The rest of the council were shocked at the sudden change of direction and watched on silently.

"**The Asgard sensors detected it two weeks ago. The rift grows stronger every ten hours. Any ship available to you would be torn apart trying to enter."** Kel'ac told him.

"**What can we do?"** Selmak asked.

Kel'ac turned back to the council with a harsh look. **"Stop wasting my time so Harry can help the Asgard fix the rift and remove the Zatarc programming from Martouf."**

"**Kel'ac, I'm sorry I called..." **Kel'ac cut Selmak off with a curt gesture and turned back to the council. Selmak frowned before turning to face them as well.

"**We called Kel'ac to appear before us and relinquish Harry to take an older host."** Garshaw spoke regally though her voice showed the fact that the meeting wasn't going to plan. **"The Council is in unanimous agreement on this. Harry is too young to endure the physical and mental rigours of being host to a Tok'ra. His emotions and mental stability may be damaged in the course of time and we are not willing to risk such a thing especially with Martouf's death at his hands."**

"**Don't you dare blame him for that!"** Jolinar snapped. **"You were not there. Harry saved Martouf from being destroyed."**

"**Not to mention that Martouf is alive in stasis while Lantash is in a tank."** Kel'ac added rather blithely. **"The Zatarc programming only effects the symbiote while in the host body. He is perfectly healthy."**

"We are getting off topic." One of the other Councillors hosts pointed out. "Will you separate from Harry until he is older?"

"**No." **Kel'ac declared finally. **"No force in this Galaxy or any other will make me take that risk. Harry relies on me as much as I rely on him. His task is beyond you all to understand and I will help him in that task."**

"You forsake your loyalty to the Tok'ra?" Garshaw's host, Yosuuf, asked in shock.

"**My loyalty to Harry, who saved me when Telmar died, takes precedence."** Kel'ac told them bluntly.

"**That is not acceptable." **Another frowned at him.

"**There is nothing to be done about it."** Kel'ac told him. **"Even if I agreed to this, Harry would not allow it."**

"**It is not the host's decision that is being questioned."** Garshaw told him.

Harry took control and glared at her. "Kel'ac and I are one on this as we are on everything. If you drop this order now we will continue to aid the Tok'ra."

"And if not?" Per'sus' host spoke up quietly.

"You will have to detain me." Harry warned him calmly. "You will have to attack and detain a member of the Great Races Alliance thereby severing all ties with the Asgard and all of their aid in this battle. I will then leave whether I use the _Aevis_ to dig me out or if I have to attack every Tok'ra between me and the Stargate."

"You threaten the Tok'ra High Council?" Another host asked.

Harry seethed and Selmak touched his arm. Harry took a half step forwards. "I'm the last descendent of the Ancients!" He hissed angrily. "You threaten a Gatebuilder!"

"**You are a child, it is because of this that we have come to this conclusion. No child should have to be a Tok'ra."**

Harry's eyes flashed an angry gold as Kel'ac took control. **"I am no longer Tok'ra."**

There was stunned amazement at this. To declare as such was a death sentence. Harry took control and the air around him seemed to shift. Wind blew at his hair as it circled him like a caressing breeze. "The pain you have put Kel'ac through in just my life time is beyond forgiveness. You accused him of being a traitor and now, after never fully apologising, you demand of him to leave me for dead. I am not a human like all of you. I am an Alteran, the blending is far closer in me than in any of Kel'ac's past hosts. Neither of us would survive being separated permanently, our minds would collapse." Harry's voice was steady yet the anger behind the words seemed to resonate in the chamber even as the air throbbed. "I hope that one day he may regret shirking the Tok'ra but I shall not. Kel'ac is my life and you have attempted to take my life from me. One day I hope you change for the Galaxy will not change for you."

Harry activated the _Aevis'_ transporters and collapsed onto the sand above the tunnel network. Anisen and Jacob were transported along with him. Anisen's arms wrapped around him tightly and Jacob held his head soothingly. Harry hugged Anisen back before standing. He turned to face her and knew tears were on his face. "Lantash is safe, he is awake and feels 

safe and I visit him all the time. I'm not willing to return him until I have restored Martouf though."

"I know you do everything you can for him." Anisen nodded. "Just like you did for me, and Jolinar felt safe with you on the _Constellation_."

"**Kel'ac?"** Selmak asked and Harry let his symbiote take control.

"**Harry nearly blew up that chamber."** Kel'ac told him dryly.

"**I am proud of you, my son."** Selmak told him. **"Saroosh and Telmar would have been just as proud. We would all agree that what you did was the only thing you could have done. I know little of Harry's life so far but you know more and you know if he could survive without you."**

Kel'ac nodded. **"Harry doesn't really want to destroy the planet so we should go before they decide to try to capture us."**

"**The Tok'ra may not welcome you at the moment but one day they will."** Selmak assured him. **"There will be those among us that agree with you and will always be here if you need us."**

"**And Harry and I will always be there for you."**

"As long as you are allowed to interfere." Anisen laughed. Harry took over and smiled at her before hugging them both tightly. As he stepped back the white beam of a transport caught him and he vanished.

The _Aevis _shot through the Stargate a few moments later and the two Tok'ra were left to search out the ring platform for themselves.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Half an hour later**

Harry jumped to a Stargate a little way away from Melatai controlled space rather than go to Tollana or he'd have to pay them a visit as well and his mood wasn't all together brilliant at the moment and he'd been awake for the last twenty three hours and could really do with just getting to Melatai and letting Curtis find him a place to sleep for eight hours or so before he had to deal with their High Council, which was one he actually liked, and their scientists.

For a change he also didn't delve into his own mind that he shared with Kel'ac on the thirty minute Hyperspace journey so far since he thought he'd end up just falling to sleep. Instead he watched the purple and black tunnel of Hyperspace as it streamed passed his three sided cockpit. Just as he was to enter Melatai space he activated his shields just in case knowing that soon he'd have a Melatai Shadow or two with him.

Even if he was expecting just a Shadow since they'd be able to detect the small mass of the _Aevis_ he wasn't all to surprised when his own sensors reported a large mass encroaching into 

his own Hyperspace field. In fact it was a huge mass. Obviously the Melatai had detected a ship capable of Hyperspace travel faster than any of their own ships but still so small and had decided to be overly cautious.

Harry had already slowed his speed to the speed of a Melatai shadow even though he stayed in Hyperspace for the time being. When the large metallic grey _Titan_ appeared from out of a Hyperspace tunnel on his right he felt rather small in comparison. The_ Titan _was about three quarters of the size of the _Constellation_ but massive compared to the _Aevis_. It reminded Harry of the original exploration ships of the Alterans. Rather boxy but with a sense of determination.

"_Unidentified craft. This is the Melatai Space Force vessel _Titan_. You are entering Melatai controlled space and are ordered to drop to conventional space immediately and identify yourself and state your intentions."_ A voice told him. _"This is your only warning, failure to comply will be dealt with under weapons fire."_

They'd always been rather abrupt in dealing with intruders and it had kept them alive. It stopped the Goa'uld from pulling tricks. Harry didn't recognise the voice and though the _Aevis'_ shield would hold up to the _Titan's_ strikes, Harry didn't feel like getting into a second argument that day. He dropped out of Hyperspace and was quickly followed out into empty space by the _Titan._

The huge Battleship swung clear of him and took up a position in front and to his right. Far enough away that Harry could see the entire ship in his cockpit screen but close enough that shots would slam home if they started firing at one another. The _Titan_ was reading full power to both shields and weapons but Harry only had his shields up but he knew they'd look impenetrable to the _Titan's _sensors and they'd be trying to come up with a way of destroying him if he turned hostile. They'd already be calling in for reinforcements and would undoubtedly settle for ramming him. With the _Titan's _mass, and the shields Harry had designed for them, the _Aevis_ would explode on contact with its shield regardless of the _Aevis'_ own shield power.

"_Put them out of their misery, Harry."_ Kel'ac laughed at him.

Harry activated his communications systems. "This is Mage Kel'ac of the Melatai Space Force, authorisation KT-879-054." Harry told him using his number since he was in a ship they wouldn't recognise.

"_Checking information." _The voice told him. Harry wondered if they really were checking his name since he was rather famous after visiting with the _Constellation_ that one time. Though most knew him as Mage Kel'ac and not Harry since that was what he always used. He was a Mage regardless but on Melatai it was the name Kel'ac that was recognised and his symbiote really didn't get half the credit he deserved.

"_Confirmed, Mage Kel'ac. Welcome back."_ This voice was recognisable. Harry recognised it as Admiral Mage Jettaby. The admiral that had been in command of the fleet that Harry had helped to save parts of when Cronus had attacked while the Tollans fell for that trap.

"Admiral-Mage Jettaby." Harry greeted back kindly. It never hurt to give a bit of evidence as to if he really was who he said he was. "Since you're obviously not the Shadow I was expecting how about a lift part of the way back to Melatai Prime? It's a little cramped in here for the three minute trip."

There was a moments silence and Harry could almost imagine Jettaby and his crew working out whether Harry could actually do the jump in that time. It took their ships three hours. _"We're heading back to Melatai Prime now, our patrol is over."_ Jettaby informed him. _"If you really want to delay your arrival by three hours then feel free to board."_

"I'm not in such a rush that I need worry about three hours, Sir." Harry told him respectfully. Until he decided to use his Ambassador status he'd be respectful to the senior officer. "Show me the Blade Hanger and I'll land."

As Harry was fed the information he saw a slit of light spread along one side of the ship as a protective door opened into the long doorway that allowed the Blades to fly out a score at a time. Harry lowered his shields as the _Titan_ did the same and Harry guided the ship into the hanger without difficultly before setting her down softly where a man was directing him. The large hanger door shut behind him just as Harry popped the canopy and jumped clear of the _Aevis._ "Welcome to the _Titan_, Sir." The man greeted him.

"It's nice to see it from the inside." Harry told him. "It'll be nice to have a look at her engines and the Tollan components."

"Oh you know how they are, Sir. Always got the few odd glitches." The man laughed. "Only systems that hasn't caused a problem so far is the Shields and main computer mainframe. Supposedly the sensors are top notch too, Sir."

"I'd hope so." Harry laughed. "I designed them, they're the same technology as the Stargates are made from."

The man stared at him with wide eyes suddenly connecting who he was to who had created those systems. "It's an honour, Ambassador."

"I'd rather Mage right now, Chief." Harry shrugged. "It's not like I'm on the planet and I'll get enough of that later since I want to talk to the High Council."

"Good luck with that." The Chief laughed. "They've been in talks with the Tollans for a month now."

Harry groaned but headed for the door when he saw a Mage there waving him over. "Good day, Chief." He said in farewell even as he sent a flick of his mind to lock down the _Aevis._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A day later**

Harry stood silently in the official's box just in line with the finishing line of the circumnavigation race that circled Melatai Prime. Beginning in the air above the capital and finishing in the same place after touching briefly at both poles which almost doubled the distance needed to be travelled. It was a well loved yearly event watched by almost every citizen of Melatai.

The ships were simple, no shield was allowed beyond crash shields and no auto-pilots were permitted. Because of that the pilots had to be extremely good and because size and aerodynamics played a large role they ran on snap generators that gave out an extremely high output over the course of the six hour race. The race was monitored and displayed for all to see but Harry was also monitoring the race using the _Aevis_ which, unknown to most of the Melatai, was keeping pace with the race though it was running much higher in the atmosphere.

"My guy is winning." Harry told Curtis gently. He knew one of the pilots from his own training with the Blade squadrons.

"You're a bit too young to bet on races." Curtis pointed out.

"I didn't bet on it, besides I don't have anything to bet." Harry laughed. Since money wasn't an issue on Melatai, people bet more as a joke than anything else. The normal thing to bet at the moment was a meal for the winner on the losers ration chip. Which really didn't matter since the chips only monitored overuse rather than every meal.

"How did you know he'd win?" Curtis asked.

"He's the only one I know." Harry laughed. "I have faith in my friends."

Curtis and two Mages from the Council laughed at his small joke. "So your ship is keeping pace?" One of the Mages, Donghn, asked out of professional curiosity.

"Yes." Harry told him. "Atmosphere does slow it down but it's power generator can deal with a much higher level of thrust."

"And it is cloaked?" Donghn asked.

"About ten miles above the lead racer." Harry nodded. Harry had stayed at Curtis' apartment the night before and the man had been good for him, letting him talk about his worries for a few hours. Curtis had found out about Ryver last night and knew what troubled Harry the most. He'd also explained what he wanted to know from the scientists. The Melatai Council had accepted his request with barely a moment's pause just before the race had started that morning and tomorrow morning Harry was going to visit with the scientists that led the field in mage technology. Harry hoped to be able to pay them back a little with the idea focusing their own magic through devices that supported the wavelength the Furlings had extracted. The research would go hand in hand and hopefully both parties would get something out of it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous – Two weeks later**

Harry spent an hour checking carefully over all of the preparations. After four weeks of intense work he now stood in a single room in the vast medical building that the Asgard had built to contain not only their own race in their sleeping state, if they needed to be brought here, but also the medical centre for all of the Great Races. The building was a vast Pentacontagon, a fifty-sided shape that was almost a circle. Above it rose slender arches that met in the centre above the huge building where a sphere hung. It was a shield generator. One of Alteran design that would protect from any orbital attack. Harry's idea was that this was one building that had to survive especially with the dormant Asgard sleeping there. Since not all the Asgard were awake because of their cloning problems their race relied on the protection of those that slept.

The room they were in was centred around Martouf, lying strapped down on a hard metal bench. His head was braced so that it couldn't be moved. Eight consoles surrounded the room manned by two of the Furling's best medical researchers and six of the Asgard specialists. Harry had done a lot of the work to get them to here especially with the actual machinery needed which was all new and almost completely Alteran technology but the concepts of removing the cells without damaging the body was mostly the Asgards idea.

Above Martouf hung a holographic representation of his brain showing the region of the Zatarc programming and any of the synapses it had taken over. The procedure that they'd come up with was rather simple sounding. They'd target and sever the synapses in the affected portion of the brain so that it couldn't trigger thus removing the fail-safes and then use a targeted electronic wave to target and blank the cells affected, thus wiping that section of his brain clean.

The number of safety precautions that they'd put into action to ensure it didn't affect the rest of the brain was immense and it was very likely that no technology would be able to affect Martouf's brain again. Definitely nothing that Harry knew was in use. The rest of his brain would become resistant to most forms of manipulation.

The only problem was that the fail-safes had already been triggered so they would first wipe the last two minutes of Martouf's memory from him removing all of the scene in the Gateroom. All the way back to before General Hammond had announced the arrival of the President. That part was already possible since his temporal lobe was already linked to all the relevant short term memories.

"We are ready." The Furling expert, Fornaldren, told Harry calmly.

"I am too." Harry told him. He wouldn't actually take part in the actual procedure but after it was complete they'd bring Martouf out of his induced brain dead sleep and his brother would wake up as if he'd just been moved from the Gateroom on Earth to this strange place and lost his symbiote as well. Harry would be there in an instant to reassure him.

"We shall begin then." Cazir, one of the Asgard announced. "Removing targeted short term memory."

One of the small blue orbs that went hand in hand with medical treatment appeared and hovered over Martouf's forehead. Martouf jerked as slowly, over the course of twenty seconds, the relevant memories were removed.

"Beginning synapse clearing." Fornaldren told Harry. A band of glowing gold light linked Martouf's forehead with a piece of Alteran machinery that Harry had built. It hung from the ceiling and was formed of six overlapping sections that almost made it look like a half closed flower. It channelled the energy carefully into Martouf almost like the Goa'uld hand devices did when they were used to torture. This process though was painless. Martouf arched up in the restraints as the synapses sent random misfirings through his nervous signal but Harry knew it was nothing more than small twitches of his muscles. As Harry watched the light faded and the highlighted red area on the hologram changed colour to show the synapses were being scanned as being broken.

It would take a bit of time for Martouf's brain to reassimilate that section but when the synapses reformed they'd just be blank cells rather than the dangerous programming. _"The moment of truth."_ Kel'ac told him. Harry gritted his teeth and waited patiently as Fornaldren initiated the last stage of the treatment. This part was more intrusive. Eight small arms detached from the petals above Martouf and surrounded his head before firing small lasers of white energy into and through his head. They'd only take effect where all the lasers met but the effect on the rest of the brain made Martouf twitch under the restraints and Harry couldn't help but bite his lip in concern.

The arms moved only slightly as it targeted every section of the Zatarc programming wiping the cells clean to start fresh. The hologram tracked the dwindling existence of Zatarc cells until a message blinked through the hologram in Alteran declaring Martouf free of any Zatarc programming. Harry almost sagged backwards even as Fornaldren shut down the machine. The rest of the team all began various tests to ensure the treatment had been successful while two of the Asgard started to link into Martouf's mind at Harry's permission to download his memories so they could put together what actually happened to him and hopefully find the Goa'uld capable of doing this.

Harry stepped up to the side of the lab table and waited for the others to finish the tests. _"He'll be fine, right?"_

"_Even if he isn't perfectly cured now you won't stop until he is."_ Kel'ac told him. _"I have faith in you."_

"_Thanks."_ Harry told him.

"The treatment has been successful." Fornaldren told Harry as he knelt down at Harry's side and placed his hand on his head.

"You're sure?" Harry asked.

"We are completely positive." Fornaldren assured him.

"I'll transport him to my own rooms in the city." Harry told him. "Then I'll wake him where there isn't so many strange objects and aliens around him."

"As you wish." Fornaldren nodded. "We will inform the Council of our success and begin searching through the memories for the traces of the removed memories."

Harry nodded, placed a hand on Martouf's chest before transporting himself from the room. Martouf was automatically transported directly onto Harry's bed and Harry at his side. Harry made his way to a table he'd placed there a few hours ago in preparation, and in hope, of this moment and lifted an Asgard crystal designed to bring Martouf out of his stasis. _"Please let this work."_ He pleaded silently.

"_It will."_ Kel'ac assured him confidently, but Harry heard the hope there as well.

Harry placed the crystal on Martouf's chest and activated it. It hummed sharply before flashing bright enough that Harry had to turn away. When he turned back it was to Martouf shooting up with a gasp. Harry caught the thrown crystal and barely thought about it as he put it down on the table. Martouf's eyes were unfocused and wide. He was clearly shocked and confused.

"Martouf?" Harry asked and knelt on the bed next to him. "Martouf?"

Martouf's panicking eyes turned to see Harry and another expression formed there, relief. "Harry? Kel'ac?" He asked. "What...? Where am I?"

"You're in my rooms on my planet." Harry told him. "Marty..."

Harry started using Telmar's nickname that Harry had never tried to use before but Martouf gasped and looked around desperately searching for something with his actual body though Harry knew his search was focused inward. He couldn't feel Lantash. His body had none of the normal weaknesses after the medical treatment but the vast emptiness in his mind would be gaping at him. "Lan...?" He gasped focusing desperately at Harry. "Where's Lantash?"

His words tore at Harry even though Harry knew Lantash was safe. The sob there was so like Harry's own pain that he couldn't help feeling pained himself. Harry shifted his weight and held Martouf tightly. "Lantash is fine, he's in a tank in the next room. We had to take him out to cure you."

"Cure me?" Martouf looked ready to run to find Lantash but Harry's hands on his shoulders and his own curiosity held him in place. For the time being.

"You were..." Harry grimaced. "A Zatarc."

Martouf winced. "What happened?" His eyes bored into Harry and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to hide anything from his older brother. "You tried to kill the Tau'ri President but they used a decoy to flush any Zatarc out. I..."

"You..." Martouf frowned. "What Harry?"

Harry's eyes flashed as Kel'ac came to his rescue. **"Harry hasn't yet really forgiven himself. He had to kill you to stop you from destroying yourself."**

"You killed me?" Martouf sounded confused and surprised.

"**We had to."** Kel'ac winced. **"We revived you but it's been four weeks. Lantash wasn't affected by the programming but it's taken us a while to find a safe way to heal you."**

"Harry. Kel'ac. I don't..." Martouf frowned and look around him. "I feel so...alone."

Harry winced and stood from the side of the bed and pulled Martouf up beside him. His brother's legs collapsed slightly since he wasn't used to the altered muscle control without Lantash there to fine tune them. Harry led him into the next room where Lantash hung almost limply in his tank. It was a nice room, which a large window looking out from the central city tower and across the city to the vast ocean in the distance. Two small lines could be just seen in the sky as the light faded. _Avaria_ and _Astari_. Both visible from the surface. The view was lost on Martouf at that moment.

Martouf staggered forwards and leant on the edge of the tank. His hand instantly went into the water like somebody desperately searching for hope. Lantash and Martouf had been together for a hundred and twenty years, sharing every thought, emotion and physical task. They'd never been apart for any length of time. They were two halves of a whole. This was what Jack couldn't understand in his aversion to the idea of being a host to a Tok'ra.

Lantash however felt Martouf's hand and shied away nervously. Lantash wouldn't jump just any human either stupid or callous enough to get too close. Harry stepped around the tank and slowly lifted Lantash from the waters letting the symbiote realise who he was by the feel of the naquada in his blood. Martouf accepted his symbiote from Harry and held him up to his open mouth. Lantash obviously realised what was happening since in a second he lurched forwards and burrowed back into his rightful place. Harry caught Lantash with his Mage powers until he could get around the tank and hold him up physically. He led his brother back to his room and laid him out on the bed.

Lantash didn't react as Harry settled on the bed beside him and draped an arm around his chest. It was almost two minutes before Martouf's head came up with a jerk before his arms came up to hug Harry. "We don't really understand." Martouf told him gently. "I only remember standing in the Gateroom on Earth and then being here but Lantash remembers everything including what you did to save us."

"Save you?" Harry jerked.

"Oh Harry." Martouf leant down and kissed his forehead. "If you hadn't shot us we would have either blown ourselves up or somebody else would have. I'd much prefer to of had you do it."

Harry burrowed his head into his older brother's chest and drunk in the concept of everything being alright in the Galaxy even though he knew that this was only one point to him out of so 

many hanging challenges. He began the entire story telling them about proving Jack and Sam to be clear and then of the fight from his own point of view then of reviving them, locking them in stasis, removing Lantash and then finally about healing him.

Martouf stared at him in wonder for a moment even though Harry didn't lift his head from his chest. "You went through so much pain, Harry."

"Kel'ac was there to help me through it." Harry told him.

"But I understand your pain. I lost Telmar but at least I didn't lose Kel'ac as well." Martouf told him. "I know how much that hurt especially when everyone was calling Kel'ac a traitor. I lost my way after I heard that Telmar was dead and to think of losing that again is unbearable."

"I'm just glad we found a way." Harry told him. "They're searching your memories for who did it to you right now. I'll make sure to invite you to the event when we reciprocate on the treaty agreement."

"What's that mean?"

"They attacked Earth and the Asgard have some rather interesting weapons to respond with." Harry told him with a nasty smirk. "I'm going to enjoy blowing up that Goa'uld's planet."

Martouf chuckled and sat up to hug Harry close to him. **"What about Jolinar and Selmak?"** Lantash spoke up for the first time.

"We told them we were trying to heal you. I'll send you back as soon as you want."

"**Send me?"** Lantash frowned and pulled away enough to look Harry in the face. Harry's eyes flashed and Kel'ac took control.

"**I cannot return." **Kel'ac said rather bleakly. **"I am no longer Tok'ra."**

"**What?" **Lantash gasped with a flinch. **"What happened?"**

"**They ordered me to leave Harry for an older host."** Kel'ac told him. **"Harry was already being pushed to the limit of his endurance and with everything happening with you I couldn't do that."**

"**So you refused and left?"** Lantash gasped. **"Oh, Kel'ac."**

Their foreheads touched as Lantash hugged Kel'ac. **"It's worth it to me."** Kel'ac told his brother.

"**I know."** Lantash nodded. **"Harry? Thank you for visiting me while I was alone."**

Harry took over and hugged Lantash tighter to show it was him. "You felt safe?"

"**I did."** Lantash told him. **"I knew you were there when we died and when I awoke I realised it must have been your technology and with your visits I felt reassured that it **

**was you that had saved me. When you didn't present me to a new host I realised you must have been trying to heal Martouf. Thank you."**

"I'd never have done anything different." Harry grinned at him. "I'm afraid you're confined to these room for your stay. The Asgard, Furlings and Nox don't want you out and about. We'll go up to _Avaria_ once you want to leave and you can go through the Stargate there."

"And you won't come too?" Martouf asked before answering his own question. "No, it wouldn't be safe."

"I'm sorry Martouf." Harry told him sincerely. "Exile from the Tok'ra is a small price to pay to keep my mind intact."

Martouf and Harry hugged again, simply relieved that he was alive and well.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two months later**

Harry stood in his rooms on _Avaria_ staring out at the _Astari _hanging silently in orbit around the planet and watched with something verging on tears as one of the pieces of the magical shielding was taken through into the centre of the ship. Another piece followed it almost fifteen minutes later. _"It's finally happening."_ Harry almost crowed to Kel'ac.

"_See, stubborn perseverance sometimes pays off."_ Kel'ac laughed. _"In a month the Arcturus generator can be tested for the first time and Astari will then only be a year away from being operational."_

"_I feel..."_

"_Like you've finally done something that's needed."_ Kel'ac continued the thought when Harry trailed off. _"But I'm telling you this is just another point to you in the grand scheme of things."_

"_You've been watching Tau'ri films again."_ Harry told him bluntly.

"_If I've watched them so have you."_ Kel'ac retorted.

"_It's been a long time." _Harry sighed dejectedly. _"They've been caught like that for three months tomorrow. I miss Ryver more than I can believe."_

"_He's a likeable kid I suppose."_ Kel'ac laughed. _"But next week you'll end it one way or another."_

"_I still don't like it but the Asgard are right."_ Harry sighed. _"Somebody has to be operating that cursed machine and they are making the decision to keep doing it."_

"_I don't think it would be anybody we know."_ Kel'ac told him. _"Chances are that the Tau'ri are simply stuck without any knowledge of what is happening."_

"_That doesn't make me feel any better about blowing up a planet when I know there is at least one person on it."_

"_If there was any other way..."_ Kel'ac didn't need to finish that thought. Harry had built a special weapon for this. It was about the size of the _Aevis_ and was designed to punch through the growing temporal-spatial rift without being ripped apart and then jump into Hyperspace so it could reach the planet before time was reset and it was trapped in the loop. The ship would aim and crash into the Stargate which would amplify the already massive explosives in the ship. The planet and the device would be destroyed. The operator along with it, innocent or not.

It tugged at Harry that he'd have to kill a possible innocent who wasn't even aware of what he was doing but he'd reset the machine for three months on the outside, which was over two hundred times. Harry would have to sacrifice one man to rescue six billion.

Harry stared out of the window at the _Astari_ for another few minutes before heading to his bed. He stripped down and had just settled under the covers when an alarm sounded. A voice came over his speakers. _"Supreme Commander Harry, please report immediately to the control room."_

Harry shook his head but pulled himself up. Not knowing whether he should rush or not he simply slipped his ATU around his wrist which quickly clothed him in the loose trousers and the tight t-shirt he normally wore even though he was strictly naked. He walked from his room, through the single corridor and out into the control room. "What is it?"

"The temporal-spatial rift is losing its structure." The Asgard told him. "The satellites reported a power increase to reset the shift before the power build up collapsed. The rift is fading even as we speak."

"Are there any distortions across the line?" Harry asked. He partly worried that the longer they left it running the more of an implosion would be felt when it collapsed. Gravitational fields could collapse or suns could explode.

"Nothing is being registered." The Asgard told him. "The satellites are registering the Tau'ri beacon."

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. "Time stamp on the sub-space beacon?"

"Just after we registered the loss of our satellites." The Asgard told him. "We'll reset it."

"Alright." Harry nodded. "I'm going to go get washed and dressed properly. Inform the Joint Council of this and tell them that I intend to go through in one hour. I won't be gone long and I'll report when I get back.

Harry turned and made for his rooms again. He showered and dressed in his normal clothing before making sure he was completely armed and ready for anything. He dialled Earth an hour later and sung out happily when the wormhole establish. The Asgard and Furlings monitoring the room barely even blinked at his childish attitude. Harry let Kel'ac take control 

as he reached through the wormhole and shut down the bases computers before opening the Iris. As a change he left their lighting alone. His clothing rippled as he changed into baggy black trousers and a royal blue t-shirt. Kel'ac walked them straight through the wormhole.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth**

Kel'ac looked around with a smile on his lips. **"Greeting Earthlings."** Kel'ac declared with a mock salute.

"_Remind me to check how much sugar the Furlings are putting in our food."_ Harry commented rather bluntly though he was trying not to fill their head with laughter at the shocked look on the armed humans' faces.

"You've been watching movies again." Graham told him when he had gotten around from the control room to the side door. Harry had already relinquished their control back to them and the men guarding the gate hadn't need much persuasion to stand down, only waiting for Graham's order out of a need to follow protocol.

"**Harry has too. We got bored with you lot going around in a loop."** Kel'ac told him with a grin. He hugged Graham quickly before turning to look at the door as a weary looking Jack walked in quickly followed by General Hammond, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c. Harry hugged Jack, Sam and Daniel quickly before nodding at the General and Teal'c. The General never seemed to mind the closeness that his leading team had with Harry since he was only a child. **"You didn't sound shocked when I said about the loop."** Kel'ac prompted Graham after a moment.

"Wait, you knew?" Jack asked.

"**I'm more surprised you knew."** Kel'ac told him honestly. **"I was hoping you didn't have anything to do with it. Only somebody caught in the beam of the weapon could have retained their memories for the rest of the cycles."**

"Wait how do you know about how it works?" Jack asked.

"It's Ancient technology, Jack." Daniel pointed out succinctly.

"**Exactly. I recognised it and knew there was a device at the centre of the affected area but I didn't think anybody would be able to activate it, let alone be stupid enough to continue to reset it every ten hours."** Kel'ac shrugged.

"Hey, we didn't do it!" Jack complained. "We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"**You seem to do that a lot." **Kel'ac commented blandly.

"Perhaps we can all go upstairs and talk about all this." General Hammond suggested. "I'm still rather confused about the details."

Harry took control and nodded at him before looking at Jack. "Did you have a good day, Jack? Must have seemed rather boring after a while."

"Are you making fun of me?" Jack gaped at him.

"I've had an interesting three months." Harry shrugged. "And it's had its ups and downs."

They gave him strange looks but Harry simply took Grahams arm and pulled him up the stairs into the briefing room where he stole the seat on the left of the head chair. General Hammond took that seat while Graham and then Sam sat at his left side. Daniel, Jack and then Teal'c sat opposite them. Graham looked rather unsure of himself but a smile from Sam seemed to settle him even though it made Harry snort in amusement which earned him a slap from his 'Uncle'.

"How about you start?" Harry asked. "I have more to say so we'd better find out what you all got yourselves into."

"We were visiting a planet near to hear where one of our teams had found Ancient writing and a scientist who was trying to decipher them. Daniel went to help and we were about to leave when the guy activated it!" Jack explained. He sounded rather offended by the story. "Teal'c and I happened to get caught up in whatever it was and next thing I knew I was listening to Daniel asking me some really stupid question and eating cereal."

"And I found myself being hit by a door." Teal'c dead-panned. "Again."

Harry stared at him but Daniel interrupted. "It was not a stupid question. I was asking for your opinion."

"On something I forgot about months ago." Jack whined. Harry laughed and motioned for Jack to continue. "We tried all sorts of things but nothing seemed to work. We tried dialling out, blocking the incoming wormhole, we even tried to send you a distress call but that contraption of yours wasn't working. Eventually we went back to the planet and convinced the guy to stop the machine. It took a bit of work but I managed it."

"It's a good thing you did, next week I was going to blow up the planet." Harry told him. "And the beacon is linked by sub-space and that couldn't escape the rift."

"Rift?" Sam asked.

"Maybe I should start?" Harry glanced at the general who nodded. "Ok, the device was a test to try to turn back time using the field created by a series of Stargates in an area. It was a failure and it was abandoned. This was about half a million years ago." Daniel stared at him in shock but Harry just continued. "The device was only capable of turning back time for ten hours and then left alone time would just continue on as normal. But for that period of ten hours where it is out of place a rift forms around the edge of the effected space, like a huge balloon. A temporal-spatial rift."

"A tempo... never mind." Jack shook his head.

"When we lost contact with a couple of satellites in the area and I couldn't dial your gate or receive the beacon signal we took an Asgard ship to come here only to hit the rift." Harry explained. "The rift tears apart most things and stops communications. You were on your own."

"So you left us?" Jack gaped at him. "Were you just going to let us go around in circles?"

"I didn't think you'd even notice and I thought the guy who set off the machine would give up before now anyway." Harry defended.

"Well he didn't and Teal'c and I had to live ten hours over and over again." Jack told him angrily.

"**Don't get angry at Harry, Jack."** Kel'ac snapped, his eyes glowing. Jack shot backwards in surprise. **"He's had a worst time these last three months than you, not to mention that his brother was killed only days before he lost contact with you!"**

"Easy Kel'ac." Harry muttered as he took back control. "Jack, lay off me would you. There wasn't much I could do about it. My only option was going to take place if the Great Races felt that whoever was triggering the device wasn't going to stop."

"When would that have been?" Sam asked. "And what?"

"The deadline was to be in a few days time." Harry told her. "The only way to stop the rift would be to destroy the device and we had to be sure it would work. I was going to launch a missile strong enough to penetrate the rift and then jump through Hyperspace. The planet, and your friend, would have been obliterated when the missile hit. That wasn't something I was going to do if there was a possibility the man would simply give up."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Jack who bit his lip and looked down at his lap. "Harry?" Sam asked. "What's been happening out there?"

"The Tok'ra tried to contact you two weeks after it happened and I told them to stay away in case they tried to launch a ship to find out what was happening." Harry explained. "Martouf was revived and we now have a way of removing the Zatarc programming safely. He's now back with the Tok'ra. And I've had the time to solve a few technical issues that were standing in my way."

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you that." Harry shook his head.

"Would you please send our regards to Martouf?" General Hammond asked. Harry nodded his agreement. "And ask the Tok'ra to meet with us now that we are free of the problem."

Harry flinched but looked at the general. "I'm afraid that isn't possible anymore, General Hammond."

"What do you mean?" Graham asked.

"Kel'ac and I are no longer members of the Tok'ra." Harry declared to all of their shock.

"What happened?" Daniel asked.

Harry dipped his head this time since he didn't think Jack could handle seeing his eyes flash a second time. **"You remember what we talked about before, Daniel?"**

"About..." Daniel frowned. "You mean about Harry being too young?"

"**The Tok'ra High Council requested that I leave Harry for an older host."**

"Sounds good to me." Jack blurted without thinking.

"Jack, don't say that again or I'll put you in an escape pod with Senator Kinsey." Harry threatened with a light glare. Jack's eyes widened comically and he seemed to shrink in his chair.

"What do you mean by requested?" Sam asked. "They gave you the choice?"

"**The choice was agree or be forced into separation." **Kel'ac told her. **"It is unthinkable to leave Harry at this point. He has witnessed many horrors in my memories but I am there to support him. The High Council believe that Harry could cope if I took away that support. Harry and I do not agree."**

"I can imagine." Sam told him.

"**After separation is bad, the sense of being alone. The symbiote is worse off without any sense of the outside world and only the loss to live with."** Kel'ac told her. **"But the host retains the memories as you well know and they can destroy a mind without the symbiote there to support the host."**

"But Major Carter managed to recover fully." General Hammond told him.

"**Yet if forced to chose loyalty to a single Tok'ra she would choose Jolinar over any but her father."** Kel'ac pointed out. **"And that was not a full blending. She witnessed only the surface of Jolinar's horrors leaked across when Jolinar was too weak to hide everything from her. Harry and I are one person, we think as one, dream as one and feel as one. There is no real boundaries between us and there never can be."**

Harry took over and turned sad eyes on Jack. "I see everything Kel'ac ever has and a lot of it is horrible but he is there to remind me of what he is." He explained. "To lose him would be to lose my mind."

"So you refused?" Jack asked.

"Kel'ac did." Harry nodded. "And I transported us out. The Tok'ra spies probably now all have orders to kill us on sight. It's like before all over again."

"When they thought you were a traitor?" Sam asked. "I'm sorry."

"Kel'ac is hurt more than I." Harry told her. "But he has me."

"I think we're beginning to understand the two of you better." Daniel frowned. "Or the one of you I suppose."

Harry laughed and smiled at them. "Alright, it's late and I need to get back to my world and let the Asgard know what happened here. I'm glad you all got through it ok. I've been worried."

"Thank you for coming, Harry. Kel'ac." General Hammond shook his hand as they all stood.

"It's always nice coming here." Harry assured him as he walked back to the Stargate. He hugged the others goodbye before walking up the ramp. The Stargate filled in at his insistence just as Harry reached the top and Harry turned an amused look at the sour face Jack before he stepped through the Gate and onto the planet's surface.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts**

Since it had been three months since he'd seen Ryver, Harry decided to spend the weekend with his brother. He realised at Kel'ac's prompting that they were walking into the Gryffindor common room only hours after he and Ryver had had that discussion in their Transfiguration lesson and that Ryver was expecting him to be gone all weekend. He doubted Ryver would mind if he paid a visit and if Ryver was still having bad dreams like he had the last week then they could help each other to sleep and he'd be able to prove to Ryver that he really was serious about them.

He toed open the first year boys dorm room door and entered using both his Tok'ra honed techniques and judicious use of his Mage powers to cross the room and find Ryver's bed. Ryver's curtains were drawn and the boy was asleep when Harry pulled them open slightly on the side that faced the corner of the room. Ryver woke with a jerk but simply stared at Harry with wondering eyes. He scooted over without comment but didn't get up.

Harry sat on the bed gently, closed the curtains and pulled his Alteran hair and blood core wand and cast the silencing and locking spell they always used before he lay down. "Can I stay here tonight?" Harry asked in a whisper regardless of the silencing ward. Ryver still looked half asleep.

"Sure, Kel. We'll talk in the morning." Ryver told him. Harry smiled, stripped down to his boxers, and slid under the covers before turning to hug his brother knowing that he had really missed his company in the last three months. Ryver was a bit surprised but returned the hug with one of his own.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	32. Empty threats

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 32; Empty threats

**Hogwarts – A month later**

Harry leant back quickly as the cards on the table exploded but Ryver's hand wasn't quite fast enough and Harry could see it smoking slightly. They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room playing cards with Ron Weasley and his two older twins, Fred and George and Ryver was rather dramatically losing the game.

"You know, I still don't get why you'd go and take a perfectly good game of cards and just by making them explode randomly call it a Wizarding game." Harry pointed out once the three other boys had stopped laughing at Ryver.

Ryver groaned and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Just play the game, Kel."

Harry smirked at him before placing a new card on the table. He and Kel'ac had already worked out the patterns and how to avoid having the cards blow up on him, he was surprised that Wizards even knew what Advanced Mathematics was. Since what had happened with the time device Harry had had it rather quiet. He'd kept an eye on things but left policing the Galaxy to the Furlings and Asgard while he waited for the Arcturus Generator to be built.

The _Aevis_ had alerted him when the Stargate being used by the Russians had locked in place beyond the thirty-eight minute limit but because it hadn't sensed any major energy build-up he'd left it alone and not a day later it had been cut off.

He'd tried to spend more time with Ryver since what had happened with Martouf but he knew that he'd have to slip away that weekend so he'd agreed to play games with Ryver on the Friday evening. Ryver hadn't been fooled though and he'd already taken Harry aside and asked why he was leaving for the weekend. Harry had just told him he had a few things to follow up on and Ryver had made him promise to come see him when he got back.

Harry checked his watch and with a grunt he stood up and shot Ryver a smile of farewell before he headed out of the common room and since he'd purposely not brought anything magical with him apart from his wand he transported away as soon as the _Aevis_ reported to him that nobody was around to witness it.

He changed out of his Wizarding robes as soon as he transited the _Aevis_ into hyperspace and pulled on the more comfortable cotton-like clothing that he preferred and then settled into the short journey to Peldaniken Taous where he knew he had several hours of Joint Council talks planned courtesy of the Asgard.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Six hours later**

"The _Astari_ is structurally sound." Ginvrael, a Furling engineer announced as the Council meeting turned to something more to Harry's interest. He perked up and looked around the room, meeting Lia's amused smile at his daydreaming. The Council chamber was almost half full in the different sections of the room. Anyone who wished to could attend any of the Council meetings and anybody who did could have a say in any of the matters.

Harry stood up from his chair, ignoring the fact that his quarter of the chamber was rather empty. All turned to look at him, dressed in his white trousers and loose shirt as he was. He looked much more like a child than he usually did. Lia had made a comment about his formal white and gold robes suiting him very well before they'd entered and in rebellion he'd made the ATU change his appearance.

"The most important thing about that statement is that her construction has reached a stage which will require the use of only construction systems capable of constructing the smallest of parts." Harry told them as he slowly walked up onto the platform. "We need only the lowest of the internal construction bays of the _Avaria_ space station to complete the last sections of her Stardrive."

"Freeing the construction capabilities for other purposes?" A Furling sitting slightly further up the seating asked.

"Indeed." Harry nodded. "_Avaria_ could start work on any other ship within the hour if I order it."

"But must it be a warship?" A Nox asked. Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you see any other solution?" He asked.

"With the technology of the Great Races at our disposal there are other options open to us." Another Nox said.

"As much as I respect your wish for peace I cannot seize such a thing for myself while the rest of the Galaxy suffers." Harry told him directly. "That's about as diplomatic an answer as you're likely to get from me."

"Then what is your suggestion?" Thor asked.

"We begin construction on this." Harry announced and stepped off of the holographic platform, he nodded to Vor, _Avertia's_ official head scientist who had been helping Harry with the planning, and the Asgard activated the imaging. In the centre of the screen appeared what seemed to be a space station. It was a wide ring with four arms branching into the centre where a sphere sat.

"A space station?" An Asgard asked.

"With the _Astari_ acting as a mobile base we hardly need another space station or even another city-cruiser." Harry told them. "This is the _Praenuntius_. She'll be about half the length of the _Astari_ once complete and about one fifth of her mass but I assure you she is a warship, she will be more of a warship then anything any of our races have created in thousands of years, using the best of our four races technology."

Harry turned to the image and it shifted, showing the relevant parts in Furling, Asgard and Nox. He'd left his own language out since he was the only to read it as a main language. "She'll be powered by an Arcturus Generator just like the _Astari_ and her shields will work in three separate areas allowing for maximum focus. The central hub, the lattices and then the ring will be shielded separately. Her weapons will be energy based but the lattices will also combine the Alteran Drone technology with the Furling phase shifting capability, allowing unprecedented attack capabilities for the Drones."

Harry paused before nodding at Vor who changed the image to show an image of what seemed to be a small ship. "We've been working on this for three months now." Harry announced. "The latest in weaponry from all four races."

"Permission was gained from the Nox to build a weapon from their technology?" A Furling asked.

"Permission was gained from the Nox High Council to use the knowledge to design the weapon, no weapon has yet been made and won't be until a vote from their populace can be made." Harry bowed slightly to the Nox quarter of the room. "I might not agree that being a pacifist is an option but I respect the Nox decision to try."

"Tell us about this weapon." Lia told him softly.

"It is a stand-alone weapon, capable of being launched from the _Astari_ or the _Praenuntius_. It combines Furling phase shifting, Hyperspace technology and cloaking systems. It is capable of striking at any target in the galaxy without warning." Harry told them simply.

"A weapon with no countermeasure." A Nox said with a frown.

"To be used in only the most dire circumstance where exposing our ships at short range is a risk too great to take." Harry told him. "We have very few ships at our disposal. The Nox have no weaponry, the Furlings have no ships but what they build with myself. I, as you well know, have only the _Aevis_ and the _Astari _and_ Praenuntius_ when they are complete. The only race amongst us with any capability in war is the Asgard. We've all made mistakes in our time and it has cost us so greatly that we are barely maintaining our dominance."

He paced for a moment before turning on them. "The Asgard overconfidence in their level of technology has released an enemy that has no counter and they are on the verge of complete extinction. The Furlings stranded themselves on a desolate planet trying to survive and the Nox have hidden themselves away, growing deeper into their isolation as the years have gone by." Harry shook his head. "My own ancestors are the worst. We grew complacent and created the Wraith who at this moment terrorise an entire galaxy of humans that we seeded. The Alterans were travelling space when your races were still discovering ways to reach orbit." Harry ranted. "And now it is just myself and my brother. They were wiped out by a plague and if we don't act now to recreate the power of our races the last of our knowledge and power will be wiped from existence."

"No race we have met has the capability to wipe us all out." One Nox told him. "The replicators cannot follow us if we wish to leave this area of space."

"They're not who I'm talking about!" Harry snapped and shook his head quickly. He wasn't sure where that had come from and he rubbed at his head as a headache grew.

_'You're straining yourself.'_ Kel'ac warned him. _'I warned you about this, stop trying to access the Ascended knowledge or I'll block it.'_

It had been a running threat from Kel'ac. All the way through this project and with Martouf's healing process Harry had been pushing his limits trying to force out information from his Ascended knowledge and it always caused him pain to force it. _'I didn't do it on purpose.'_

"Harry? Are you well?" Grenwae was standing not far from him, he'd been silent this far but seeing Harry in pain was enough to concern most of them.

"I'm fine, Grenwae, just a headache." Harry sighed.

"What were you talking about?" Lia asked. "Who is more of a threat to us?"

"Hell if I know anymore." Harry threw up his arms in disgust before turning to flop into his chair. "That's half the trouble."

_"You're mind is in pain, Harry."_ His eyes slid over to Lia as her words settled into his mind. Harry's own telepathy wasn't even starting for him yet but he was finding it easier to pick up the Nox's method of silently communicating with each other and even catch the private words when directed at him.

He shook his head minutely at her before looking around the room. "This weapon is a last ditch device but it will perhaps give us the edge we need to finally counter the Replicators. After that maybe we can take the time we need to rebuild our races but until this threat is defeated we are fighting a war on too many sides."

"Perhaps we should remove ourselves from the war with the Goa'uld?" One of the Furlings suggested.

"And forsake races like the humans?" Harry asked.

"They seem to be managing without us." Another Furling pointed out.

Harry shook his head but didn't stand again. "I need the Nox vote before work can begin on the _Praenuntius_. Without it I need to go back to the drawing board. Take my advice though we need that ship and it'll take a year to build so we need to start soon."

Harry was about to transport himself out when an image appeared in the centre of the room. An Asgard. "We are receiving an alert from the Tau'ri beacon." The Asgard told him in their own language. Harry sighed but the Asgard continued. "The imprint is correct however the origin is over fifty thousand light years from the Tau'ri's position."

"They've moved the beacon." Harry stated the obvious. "Is there a Stargate in the vicinity?"

"According to the Alteran database there is." The Asgard nodded at him. "It isn't a previously inhabited world."

"Send a probe as soon as you establish a wormhole." Harry ordered before the Asgard vanished. Harry looked around the room.

"We'll leave you to decide on whether to help, Supreme Commander." Thor told him. "But bear in mind our current situation. Advertising to the Goa'uld that the only ship we have to spare is the _Aevis_ isn't a good idea at this time."

"This is why we need the _Praenuntius_." Harry pointed out as he touched his ring to activate it and send a message to _Avaria_ to beam him up. He didn't quite fancy using his Ascended powers to do it right then, it wouldn't help his headache. It seemed that lately the more he used his powers the worse his headaches got but there wasn't anybody he could ask about it. Maybe Lia had guessed the truth but none of the rest had any idea he was partly Ascended.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**P5S-381**

The _Aevis _burst from the Stargate even while cloaked and Harry easily tilted the ship up into the sky. The probe had detected the DNA signatures of Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c with ease but also reported a ship design that hadn't previously featured in the Asgard databanks. The probe had reported that the ship was destroying the environment though and now that Harry was there the _Aevis_ could confirm that report. It was leaving behind a trail of devastation but what was more interesting was that it seemed to be planned devastation. It was transforming the environment into a Sulphur based system rather than a carbon one.

Harry took a stealthy circuit of the two mile wide ship that was blanketing the hills with fire before he took note of the scans of the surface and took a flight towards the nearest settlement. It was split in two, the settlers were clearly in the process of building proper buildings while they lived in canvas tents but his sensors easily isolated the advanced technology they possessed. A few looked, to Harry, to be Earth based technology.

He widened the sensors to look for power generation and found the presence of one of their new Naquada generators and frowned. It was positioned not far from the front of the large ship and was building in power.

Harry put the _Aevis _into a hover about half a mile over the town and shut down the cloak before using one of the radio frequencies that the SGC normally used. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Jack?" Harry asked with a weary sigh.

_"Harry!"_ Jack sounded happy. _"That you up there?"_

"Do you know anybody else with a ship like this?" Harry asked.

_"Harry," _It was Sam. _"The ship is terraforming the planet into a Sulphur based environment and refused to stop even if it kills the Enkarins."_

"How long have the two sides been on the planet?" Harry asked feeling dread float through him.

_"The terraforming began years ago. We only brought the Enkarins here a few months ago. We didn't detect the ship then." _Sam told him.

"That's a shame." Harry sighed. "I can't destroy that ship, Sam, Jack. It's against our rules. It would be an invasion, they were here before the settlers and by our laws we can't interfere. The Enkarins have to move."

_"They're refusing to leave."_ Sam told him. _"And there isn't anywhere else we could take them. They need a heavy ozone layer to survive."_

"I'd probably be able to help relocate them but first I'll talk to the ship." Harry told them. "Where's Daniel?"

_"He's on the ship."_ Jack told him._ "It's his choice."_

"Shut down your device, Jack, and I'll handle it." Harry ordered.

_"I can't do that, Harry."_ Jack told him.

"Jack!" Harry snapped.

_"No, Harry."_ Sam sighed. _"It's not designed for this, I had to rig a feedback loop, we can't shut it off."_

"For the love of..." Harry sighed before throwing the _Aevis_ into action. The ship's shields and weapons came online and the _Aevis_ shot forwards across the ground. Harry didn't know much about the other ship but it didn't have any major shielding capabilities and that put it as a defenceless. Until he had both sides to this story he couldn't let one side be destroyed. If the ship turned out to be hostile he could destroy it later.

He unlocked the belly turret and fully charged it before firing at the device on the ground. The explosion shook the earth but the generator itself was vaporised. Harry spun the ship and gently hovered it about a mile in front of the terraformer.

"Unknown ship, this is the Alteran fighter craft, _Aevis_." Harry announced on all bandwidths and even subspace channels though he restricted the distance dramatically. "I am requesting that you cease all terraforming until I can establish the situation. Be aware that it is the law of the Great Races that if you do not comply this will be taken as an act of violence and the Great Races will respond in kind to defend these people."

Harry waited patiently but knew that his weapons and shield were both active. The sensors beeped at him and the HUD bracketed the ship as it reported a deceleration in the slow moving craft. It was complying to his demand. A few seconds later the screen of flames stopped.

_"I am Lotan."_ A voice came back to him on a subspace channel. _"A construct built to facilitate communications between this ship and the people that have taken up residence on this planet. Please, you are welcome. A docking space has been allocated to you though you will be transported from your ship upon arrival."_

Harry knew he could just beam himself onto the ship but they'd offered him a dock so he accepted. A small opening appeared in the front of the ship and Harry guided the _Aevis _in past the bay's shield and settled the ship onto the ground. The air was thick with Sulphur Dioxide and he was grateful he didn't plan on getting out. His ATU would protect him from the toxic atmosphere but it still wouldn't be pleasant since he'd have trouble seeing through it too. As soon as the _Aevis_ was powered down and the shields fully down he saw a flash of red light and he found himself appearing in a bright white room.

"The atmosphere in here is much more pleasant than in the bay." Harry commented before smiling quickly when he saw Daniel standing to the side. He turned to the other man in the room, a human by the looks of things but his yellow eyes gave him away as being an alien. "I am Harry. Commander of the Alteran fleet."

"The Gatebuilders?" Lotan asked. "This ship's computers are aware that an advanced race once built the Stargates and that they once called themselves the Alterans. Yet it knows little more than that. They believed the race to have been wiped out."

"Clearly your ship is mistaken on that point." Harry told him. "My ship didn't detect any other life signs onboard this ship? Am I to understand that you speak for the ship?"

"I was created to facilitate communication with the Enkarins who lie in the path of the ship." Lotan told him. "I regret the loss of life deeply but the ship is not capable of restarting this process on another planet."

"Harry." Daniel spoke up for the first time. "The ship doesn't have the resources to start again. The Gadmeer were destroyed by the Goa'uld hundreds of years ago because they loved peace too much to be able to fight to survive. They built this ship so that it could plant the seeds for their civilisation on another world."

"So if it isn't allowed to continue then the Gadmeer would be lost." Harry sighed and looked away. _"What do you think, Kel'ac?"_

_"Legally it's clear. As far as the Great Races Alliance dictates you have to side with the Gadmeer because you can relocate the Enkarins."_ Kel'ac told him.

Harry nodded and knew that Daniel knew of the internal conversation. "By the laws that govern the Great Races in the protection of less advanced races like the Gadmeer and Enkarin I have to side with you." Harry declared and saw Daniel's shock. "However I cannot allow the loss of any of the Enkarins. My sensors say that the process may be paused and picked up again at a later date. I request that all activity ceases until the Enkarins can be found a new home."

"The ship will permit that." Lotan nodded.

"But the Enkarins refuse to leave, Harry." Daniel told him.

"This isn't the only world with Enkarins on it." Harry told him in amusement. "Their race is known to the Great Races. It is a planet about fifteen thousand lightyears from Earth and they've been forgotten by the Goa'uld. They are about as advanced as Earth was at the start of the twentieth century if memory serves." It hadn't taken him long to find the relevant details in the _Aevis'_ database.

Lotan looked at Harry in shock before quickly moving to a standalone console. A hologram appeared in the middle of the room. "I regret I did not think of this before." Lotan apologised. "This world was scanned and rejected on three accounts. It is too large, its core temperature is too warm and lastly it is home to intelligent life forms."

"This is the Enkarin home world?" Daniel gasped.

"I am sorry I did not think of it before." Lotan said sadly. Harry looked at him in interest. He was merely a construct yet as far as his sensors had told him he was as Enkarin as anybody else here on the planet. "My ship is capable of transferring the Enkarins on this planet to this world."

"Thank you." Harry nodded. "I wonder if I could have a word with you for a moment, Lotan. More specifically with your ship."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**On the surface**

Harry appeared out of a coil of red light with Daniel and Lotan at his side. He glanced up as the _Aevis_ appeared from over the tree tops and settled down in the middle of the camp with all gentleness. The canopy opened waiting for him.

"Harry!" Sam smiled at him happily when she saw them all.

"Harry." Jack grinned. "I have to ask, are you sure I can't have one of those ships?"

Harry gazed at him for a moment before letting Kel'ac have his fun. His eyes flared golden and Jack jumped. Kel'ac smirked at him. **"I'm afraid our time here has come to an end. Harry and I have Council meetings to return to." **Kel'ac faked a shudder. **"We have come to an agreement that I believe the Enkarins will not refuse."**

"Are you sure, Kel'ac?" Sam asked worriedly. Jack was probably wondering why Lotan wasn't reacting to Harry's voice but Harry had already explained to him about who he was while talking with the ship.

**"It would be hard to refuse this offer, Sam."** Kel'ac told her with a small grin. Daniel nodded in agreement and that soothed Jack and Sam's concern better. **"Harry has also agreed to have the Great Races look over the growing Gadmeer race when the terraforming is completed. To protect them until they learn what they used to know."**

"And learn a few things for yourself in the process?" Sam asked.

**"Access to their technological database was granted by the ship as part of the negotiations."** Kel'ac nodded. **"There is much that any race may teach the Great Races and in turn we will protect them and help them learn as well."**

"I'll see you all soon." Harry said once he'd taken back control. "Kel'ac wasn't kidding about having to return to Council meetings."

"I don't envy you, Harry." Jack smirked at him.

Harry gazed at him again before he smiled at them all and quickly jumped up into the _Aevis_' cockpit and just to make a dramatic exit he punched into Hyperspace as soon as he was safely clear of the camp, disappearing through the black and purple window just in front of the Gadmeer ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous - Council Chambers – The next day**

"Our satellite network shows that Apophis is slowly taking over the areas of space designated to lesser Goa'uld and the weaker System Lords however the Joint System Lords are responding to the threat and have met him in battle several times." Thor told the Council. Harry was lounging in his own seat since he had kept up-to-date with Apophis' actions. "At the moment it is a stalemate. Neither side is clearly winning."

"So they will destroy each other?" One of the Furlings asked.

"Not likely." Harry grunted and stood. "Any of the System Lords can see there is a stalemate, it will only take one to broker a deal with Apophis to join him and the battle will turn in their favour. That System Lord would have much to gain."

"Then why has this not happened yet?" A Nox asked. "You sound so confident."

"Goa'ulds are interested in self-preservation above anything else. They will want to make sure of this result before they make their move." Harry told them. "And also Apophis is hated by many of the System Lords, not many would take this decision. There are however a few that may."

"What of our agreement with the System Lords?" Vor asked from the Asgard quarter.

"Apophis knows that we will not interfere until he makes a move on a protected planet and the System Lords will try to prevent that at almost any cost." Harry told them. "However, if we do not show our hand soon they may believe we are allowing them to weaken each other and that may cause problems."

"So what do you suggest?" A Nox asked.

"A simply warning is not enough." Harry told them. "We could send the System Lords the standard warning that we will hold them responsible if Apophis attacks a Protected Planet but no Goa'uld has seen a Warship from us in months. Warning them like that may only cause them to wonder about that."

"We don't have the ships available." Thor told him sadly.

"I was thinking something else." Harry told them. "I spent the night going through the Alteran Database and there is a few Portal based weapons that could be used. Though they don't have a Great Races tag to them, if used against Apophis in conjunction with a warning message it may work."

"This weapon?" Vor asked.

"It's a radiation-beam weapon that can be directed through the Stargate." Harry told them as he paced slightly, trying to get rid of the headache once again. "It will require a Stargate be rigged with a Hyperdrive, shielding and targeting systems. The shield doesn't need to be too strong as it will feed from the beam once activated. The Stargate will target any ship it is directed to and the beam will cut through Goa'uld shields with relative ease."

"Relative ease?" A Nox asked with partial disgust.

"I need to look into making current beam weapons more powerful, they work differently to the energy missiles we all currently use." Harry conceded. "The radiation-beam I can create in a short time span will be weaker than an energy missile but it's a matter of seconds not hours before the Goa'uld shields fail. It will look more impressive to the Goa'uld System Lords than a simple volley of shots from a hidden ship."

"And this message?" Thor asked.

"I will take the _Aevis_ through the Stargate before the beam is switched on and then send a message to Apophis and the System Lords." Harry shrugged. "They won't know I'm not in a Cruiser sized warship. If I open and abort multiple Hyperspace windows when I leave it will give them food for thought about what ships we have available to us."

"How many ships do you plan to destroy?" Lia asked him softly.

"That is up to you all." Harry told them. "The more I destroy with the weapon the more chance that the System Lords will be able to destroy Apophis' fleet and leave them stronger at the end. Of course if Apophis turns on a Protected planet it will be all the more difficult if we barely scratch him."

"How long until this can be done?" Thor asked.

"I'll set _Avaria_ to begin construction of the Hyperspace module before I leave today and I'll begin construction of the weapon out in the desert to the east. It should be ready to go in six or seven days." Harry sat down again.

"We'll have an answer for you by then." Thor nodded.

Lia stood and a few of her friends amongst the Nox stood as well. "As will we." She told him and Harry knew she meant about the _Praenuntius _and her weapons. Harry nodded at her and felt her telepathy once again. _"You delve too much into your hidden knowledge yet you are too young. It is damaging your mind."_

Harry followed her across the room as she walked towards the exit knowing that he couldn't respond to her words. Kel'ac could heal any damage to his mind given the time but he already knew that he'd have to take it easy at some point. The only problem was that he needed that knowledge right now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Somewhere in the Perseus Arm**

Harry and the Asgard managed to find a battle between the System Lords and Apophis with relative ease even with the constraints of it being on the right day. Apophis commanded a fleet of almost one hundred ships and the System Lords somewhere in the region of one hundred and fifty. With the System Lords' in-fighting that made the forces about even. The skirmish Harry and Thor found was in the Perseus Arm of the Milky Way's spiral structure. Apophis was encroaching on Cronus' area of space and the System Lords had sent ships to help Cronus defend his territory.

Their satellites detected around twenty Ha'tak vessels and around fifty Al'kesh bombers. The sides were equal in numbers but Apophis was slowly winning. Harry had launched the Stargate Weapon from _Avaria_ as soon as a location was guessed and he sent an order to it to adjust its flight as soon as a more precise location could be discovered. It fell out of Hyperspace just on the outskirts of the battle and went generally unnoticed until a wormhole was established to it.

The _Aevis_ came through stealthed and Harry flew away from the Stargate to be sure he was far enough away. A Ha'tak broadcasting Cronus' signal broke away from the battle obviously detecting the Stargate and as Harry waited he noticed one of Apophis' ships break off the main attack to follow.

"All Goa'uld vessels, this is Supreme Commander Harry of the Great Races Alliance." Harry broadcasted on all subspace channels letting the signal reach out through space to anyone that cared to listen. "The Joint System Lords have been warned that if they cannot control any rebellious factions that the Great Races would take action. We have determined that you are not capable and thus will show you a demonstration of the consequence of not being able to abide to the terms of that treaty."

It was a rather trumped up charge but it held up, if weakly. They'd know it was a warning. Harry sent a message through the Stargate to Peldaniken Taous and received a message back that they were charging up. The Stargate was automatically targeting the closest ship of Apophis' but it would also target any of the System Lords' ships that targeted it.

**"You have no right to interfere." **Harry recognised Apophis' voice with ease.

"No more shall be discussed on the matter. Retreat from this battle and know this, System Lords, if you are unable to maintain peace within yourself we will interfere again." Harry announced before cutting off the link just as a red lance of energy shot from the wormhole. In only half a second it struck the shields on the approaching Ha'tak of Apophis' and after only five seconds cut straight through the ship and on into space. The Ha'tak split apart and exploded around the radiation beam.

The Stargate shifted slightly and the lance moved across space glancing off of Cronus' ship before continuing on to strike and, after a few seconds, destroy another of Apophis' ships.

Cronus' ship moved out of the path of the beam but turned its weapons on the Stargate. Four shots hit the Stargate's shields without damage before the Stargate spun again and the lance sliced a line straight through the Ha'tak before continuing on to hit the next of Apophis' ships. _'It's a shame Cronus would never have come to inspect the 'Gate himself.'_ Kel'ac commented.

Apophis' ships began to scatter from the beam but no matter how fast they could go under sublight speed it wasn't enough to avoid a Stargate that could pivot. The best opportunity they had was that at a distance it took time for a beam that travelled at the speed of light to reach them. Three of Apophis' eleven ships managed to jump into Hyperspace not including a few of the Al'kesh and by the time Harry sent a message to shut down the weapon another two of the System Lords' ships had been caught in the fight. Either from being in between the weapon and Apophis' ships or from trying to attack the Stargate.

With a new Alteran weapon to worry about the last of the Ha'taks began to regroup and Harry was left to order the device to return to Peldaniken Taous while he started opening and shutting down Wormholes in pairs and threes before finally disappearing through the ninth Hyperspace window that the System Lords were witness too. In all it was a success but still Harry didn't like making such an extravagant yet empty threat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous**

"You know this is going to get old." Harry told Lia as they walked side by side around a decorative balcony around one of the garden covered buildings designed by the Nox. The building itself was filled with living quarters. Harry preferred to spend his time up on _Avaria_ but he had a nice set of rooms near the top of the tower. His rooms looked out across the bay of water the city was beginning to encroach upon, though the floating buildings only seemed to add to the beauty of the natural scene.

He and Lia had been spending the day together and her company did wonders for his stress. "It is the way of those that seek trouble to find it." Lia smiled down at him.

Harry snorted in amusement. "If that was a gentle barb at me, Lia, then you should know that I don't go looking for trouble, it just finds me."

"Well it seems that SG-1 enjoy searching for it." Lia said in disapproval.

"I was waiting for this conversation all day, Lia." Harry sighed and turned away from her to lean against the balcony railing. "I can't help this war."

"Which war?" Lia asked. "The one against the Goa'uld, the one against the Replicators, the one against the Wraith or are you talking about the one you want to fight for your brother?"

"The Wizards are as much my problem as Ryver's." Harry told her. "And I'm not going to take the war to the Wraith until I can do so safely."

"And this other war you are building up for?" Lia asked. "Who is that against?"

"I'm just being prudent." Harry told her not knowing what else to say. Even he wasn't that sure who that enemy was. It was the Ascended Ancients' enemy, not his.

"It goes beyond that." Lia frowned at him and leaned against the barrier at his side. A box of bright red flowers sat in a trough in the railing and she brushed her hand through the small plants. Harry felt a nagging at his magic and before his eyes the plants took on new life, the red petals took on new vibrancy and the leaves broadened and became a nicer green. "You're straining your brain with this knowledge you seek, my kind can all feel the stress it is putting on your body and it concerns us."

"Kel'ac is monitoring me." Harry told her.

"And do you think it of no consequence, Kel'ac?" Lia asked.

Harry let Kel'ac take over. **"I have voiced my concern to Harry numerous times, Lia. He is stubborn. I will not allow him to do any permanent damage though. That, I promise you."**

"In that case, Harry, what do you plan to do about the summons from the Tau'ri?" Lia asked. "The Council have already heard of this and they are worried that if you assist them too much they will never become independent."

"It wasn't a distress signal but all the same it won't hurt to pay them a visit." Harry shrugged but didn't move from the banister.

"Harry." Lia turned to look at him. "The Nox Council voted to permit the construction of your weapons with our technology but it is yet to be decided if we will assist you in the war."

"Lia, I really don't want you to but the Asgard are already stretched beyond their limits and myself and the Furlings, while committed, are very few in number." Harry sighed. "If you join us I'll make sure that you are given only what you wish to do."

"For the mean time we have a gift for the Alliance." Lia told him. "It was discussed four months ago that the ships the Alliance had at hand were too few so we began construction of a vessel. While it is not armed its shields are beyond the Goa'uld. If it will give you an edge then it can be arranged for your use. The Council do not wish it to be armed until a final decision is made."

"Lia?" Harry gaped at her. "You have a ship? You're serious?"

Lia smiled at him in amusement. "The _Alia_ will arrive in this system shortly. I believe the others are announcing its existence to the Asgard and Furlings now."

"Lia, you wonderful person." Harry hugged her and she laughed.

"Go find out what the Tau'ri want, Harry." Lia told him as she pulled out of the embrace. "It didn't sound life and death but it may still be serious."

Harry nodded, leaned up to kiss her cheek before he hurried into the inside of his rooms and to the Alteran transport room inside. He brought up the plan of the main building in the list and pressed the small icon for the Stargate transporter. The door opened behind him and he turned and headed down the corridor to the open end that led out to the Stargate. He'd let Lia tell the others that he was going offworld.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Stargate Control – Earth**

Harry stopped moving as soon as he stepped out of the wormhole. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a white button down shirt courtesy of his ATU and he was armed since he wore his TDS over his left palm. He'd used the Asgard way to enter this time, shutting down the base's systems rather than using his Ascended powers like he usually did.

"Harry!" Graham called with a smile from the entrance to the room. The armed men had already stepped away from him and since the red alarm had turned off almost as soon as he'd been seen he assumed they were expecting him. "How have you been?"

"Busy, Graham." Harry told him before heading down the ramp. He hugged the man briefly and then turned to General Hammond as he walked into the room.

"Harry, I'm glad you could come." The General greeted him.

"I would have been here sooner but it didn't sound like Earth was at threat." Harry conceded with a small nod.

"Perhaps we could take this upstairs?" Hammond requested. Harry nodded and followed the two men up to the briefing room.

"What's the problem, General?" Harry asked as he sat down on the General's right hand side with Graham on his other side.

"We've recently been making allies with a civilisation of humans on P3R-118 that live in a domed city to escape an ice age but in the latest visit by SG-1 they disappeared." Hammond told him. "The local administration tells us that against his strong cautions the team went out to explore the glaciers and they haven't been heard from again."

"Explore glaciers?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Administrator Calder tells us that their own searches have turned up empty however we have a specialist team searching for them now. They reported in about an hour ago that they hadn't found anything." Hammond sighed.

"You suspect foul play." Harry stated more than asked.

"It has crossed my mind." Hammond nodded. "We'll know more when my team returns."

"General Hammond, I don't know how much I can do." Harry sighed and leaned back in the chair. "The Asgard are concerned that I'm assisting you too much, stalling your own natural development."

"But this is only SG-1's safety we're talking about." Graham spoke up.

"I agree." Harry nodded. "That's why I'll help. I have a ship I can use to get there and I'll find out what is happening and see if I can't find your wayward team for you."

"If you want to wait for Major Griff and his team to return..." Hammond paused as Harry shook his head.

"Have him remain out in the Glacier, I'll collect him before I make my presence known to this civilisation if indeed I need to." Harry nodded at him and stood. "I'll see you both later."

Harry walked from the room before they could stand to follow and paused only at the bottom of the ramp to delve into his Ascended powers to force open a wormhole without the normal dialling sequence. He was through and gone in only a few moments.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous – Immediately after**

Harry walked straight out of the wormhole and kept walking, ignoring the defences that scanned his DNA to ensure he was allowed to enter. He made a note in his head to remember to put the storage buffer on this Stargate so that anybody who wasn't cleared to come and go would be stored temporarily until they could be reconstituted later on. It was something else that had come to him from the Ascended knowledge when he was looking for something else.

"Control access." Harry stated carefully as he entered the tower's upper tunnel that linked the Stargate promontory to the balcony that ran around the outside of the tower. Access to the tower was via doors off the tunnel and the balcony. He paused in his walk as his command caused a hologram to appear before him of one of the Asgard. "I need to find Lia of the Nox."

"One moment, Supreme Commander." The Asgard dipped his head slowly before his image vanished. Harry could have used his ring to access _Avaria's_ sensors and found her DNA signature but that took a lot of effort compared to simply asking the Asgards manning the city's networks. He continued walking through the tunnel, heading for the transporter and was just about to enter when the Asgard reappeared in the doorway, set to appear a certain distance from him. "Council woman Lia is currently visiting the _Avaria_ space station. In the tertiary observation deck."

Harry paused. "Beam me directly to her please."

"One moment please, Supreme Commander." The Asgard vanished again and a few moments later Harry was flooded with bright white light and as it faded he found himself looking at Lia's back and beyond her through the observation window was the second set of construction arms and the docked ship beyond. It was a light silvery-green colour and much wider and flatter than any of the ships Harry had seen before.

Lia turned to look at the bright flash of light and Harry flashed her a smile before walking past her and to the window. "She's beautiful." Harry whispered. The ship had a rather blunt nose, almost like the _Constellation_. She had sweeping sides that led back before reaching out into a tail section that was cut vertically with two taller sections housing the engines. Harry could just about see the raised bridge section with it's all round window system just protruding from the upper hull.

"What did the Tau'ri have to say?" Lia asked.

"They've misplaced SG-1 again." Harry sighed and turned to look at her, dragging his eyes away from the design of the ship. "A domed civilisation on a planet they visited claim that the team went out into the glaciers to explore and weren't seen from again. I find it hard to believe that SG-1 would take such a risk. I want to check it out."

"Harry..." Lia sighed. "I don't know if the Nox Council would appreciate..."

"Oh, come on Lia!" Harry cut her off. "It's just a short spin, that's all. And it's just a search and rescue operation. It wouldn't even be in battle."

"When was the last time you went out in a ship and didn't get into a battle, Harry?" Lia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey! I fly from the Tau'ri to here all the time without getting into trouble." Harry complained. "Besides it doesn't even have weapons, I can't start anything."

"And if they fire on the _Alia_?" Lia challenged.

"I'll leave and use the Stargate to come through with the _Aevis._" Harry promised. "If there is foul play involved then the _Alia_ will be more than enough to intimidate them into giving up the truth. If they're on the level with the Tau'ri then her sensors can surely find SG-1 and rescue them."

"I don't know, Harry." Lia sighed.

"Come on Lia, it's preserving life, rescuing humans and all that. I thought you Nox loved doing that." Harry grinned cheekily at her.

"Transport us onto the _Alia's_ bridge and we will discuss it with her Commander. It is his choice." Lia told him, drawing herself up and ignoring Harry's happy grin.

He activated _Avaria's _communications systems and hailed the _Alia_. The channel opened so he began. "Permission for Supreme Commander Harry and Councilwoman Lia to board?"

"Granted, Supreme Commander." A voice replied. Harry used his ring again to connect to the Asgard beaming systems on _Avaria_ and in a flash of light he and Lia were transported onto the bridge of the new ship.

"The _Alia_ greets you." The Nox man dipped his head, pressing his hands together almost like the Tau'ri prayed. "I am Dena."

"I am Harry and my symbiote Kel'ac is in here too." Harry dipped his head in return. Harry paused as Dena looked at Lia and Harry felt the whispering in the air that showed they were talking. Dena's face took on a serious expression and he turned to Harry.

"You wish to use this ship to discover the truth behind the disappearance of the Tau'ri team who rescued the Tolan group from their own government?" Dena asked but didn't wait for a response. "You understand that this ship is not capable of offensive manoeuvres. She is a transport vessel at most."

"But she has shields, a Hyperdrive and sensors?" Harry pressed. "That's all I really need. I just want to find them and if the locals are holding them against their will then to rescue them."

"Intimidation isn't something we enjoy." Dena told him sternly.

"But intimidation is better than starting a war." Harry pointed out. "I'm not asking you to attack anyone, just to take me there and hover around while we scan for SG-1 and if they need rescuing the presence of such an amazing ship will go a long way to preventing anything the locals may regret."

Dena turned to the skeleton crew around the panoramic bridge and Harry felt another, wider, conversation going on. It took Harry a few seconds to realise that the conversation was between all the two hundred Nox onboard the ship as well as several on _Avaria_. Eventually Dena turned to Harry and nodded sharply. "You have done a lot for the Great Races Alliance and we take that into account. We trust that your final intention is for peace and we support you in this. We will do as you request."

"Thank you, Dena." Harry bowed formally.

"We will depart within a few minutes. Please show Ghan the coordinates." Dena waved at one of the Nox and Harry quickly handed him the slip of paper that Graham had jotted down the address on.

"Two hours, Supreme Commander." Ghan told him after a moment with his console.

"A tour then perhaps?" Lia requested and Dena nodded and soon the three were walking through the ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**P3R-118**

The _Alia_ slipped out of Hyperspace gracefully and instantly the panoramic view around the bridge changed from Hyperspace streaks to an all around sky of stars. As he watched, the Nox took control of the ship and she slowly turned in space to bring a planet into view. It was obvious that is was in an iceage because of the amount of white land there was visible and from where Harry was standing he could see a large dome against the white showing just how large it was.

"The dome on the surface is ten miles in diameter and holds eight hundred and forty three thousand, one hundred and eight two people within it. There is also a network of mines spreading out of the domes borders for eighteen miles towards the equator of the planet. There are four hundred humans within that complex." The Nox at sensors announced. Harry turned to look at him, blinking at the amount of numbers he'd just been given.

"Are we cloaked?" Harry asked since he didn't know enough about Nox systems to have a peek for himself and it seemed rude for him to try. He might have learnt to sense technology and control it when living on the Nox city but that didn't mean he had done so that much since.

"This ship has the same capabilities as the Asgard cruisers." Dena told him. "It doesn't have a cloaking generator but it is hard to find for most younger races."

"Any idea if they've seen us?" Harry asked.

"I am not detecting any form of radiation rising through the atmosphere." The Nox on the sensors told him simply in way of saying no.

"Spread the sensor sweeps out to the glaciers and see if you can find the human team looking for SG-1." Harry requested. "There should just be four of them and they'll probably be talking between each other on radios in that weather." From where they were standing Harry could easily make out the rough weather between the pole of the planet and the dome.

"Such a group is just less than eight miles from the edge of the dome, travelling towards the dome at a walking pace." The Nox told him.

"Let's call them. Can you isolate their radios so that the dome can't pick up our transmission?" Harry asked Dena.

He nodded and a few seconds later another Nox at communications waved for him to speak. "SG-team, this is the Alteran Harry. Major Griff, please respond." Harry spoke slowly and clearly.

There was a rather busy response before the Nox filtered the transmission and it cleared up. _"This is Major Griff."_ He was having to shout to hear himself over the weather. _"Where are you? General Hammond informed us he'd spoken to you."_

Harry glanced at Dena for permission and continued when he got a nod. "We are in orbit above the domed city. Do you have anything to report?"

_"They're not out here!"_ Griff told him simply. _"There's no way they'd come out here just to look around. Those gits are lying!"_

Harry chuckled in amusement at the language even if the Nox were confused about the reference. "Stay where you are, Major Griff, until we decide what to do."

_"Will do."_ Griff told him. _"We can stay put for a few hours but then we're going to have to start heading for the dome, we can't afford to spend the night out in the open."_

"Understood, Major Griff. I'll keep you informed." Harry nodded to the Nox at the controls who cut the link. "Well Dena? What do you think?"

"Our sensors suggest that he is right. There are no other groups out in the glaciers." Dena frowned before looking to his sensor controller. "Search for the symbiote that Teal'c is known to carry."

"Good idea." Harry blinked. He hadn't thought of that. He was so used to having their DNA signatures in the database.

"There is one contact within a network of chambers below the surface under the dome." The Nox told him.

"A prison?" Harry asked with a frown.

"I am not sure, there are many hundreds in those chambers but they seem to have free movement within the network of chambers." He told Harry.

"I think we need to pay them a visit." Harry turned to Dena. "The Administrator down there told the Tau'ri that SG-1 went out into the glaciers and that's clearly a lie."

"I agree." Dena nodded and turned to Lia. "We shall interfere." He said with a small bow in her direction.

"Wahoo." Harry muttered under his breath but by the look that Lia shot him she heard him clearly enough. He grinned at her meekly before turning to the front window as the view shifted again when the _Alia_ oriented herself away from the planet to begin her long but graceful approach.

As the ship struck the atmosphere the green tinted shields flared and Harry found it amazing to be standing in the bridge with the flares of entry all around them. He smiled at Lia, sharing his amazement of space travel with her for a moment before the scenery cleared and the mile long _Alia_ settled into direct course towards the domed city.

**"For a race that doesn't like to intimidate people you have a strange way of going about it."**  Kel'ac announced as he took control of their body.

"How do you mean, Kel'ac?" Lia asked him as the domed city appeared over the horizon, rapidly approaching as the ship cut over the ground at over two hundred miles per hour.

**"You could have announced your presence from space but instead choose to appear to them out of the atmosphere without warning."** Kel'ac turned to look up at her.

"We have an incoming transmission from the dome." Dena announced as a rolling scroll of information flashed up over Harry's view of the approaching dome. If they got close enough then the ten mile wide dome would dwarf the mile long ship but still he didn't think the dome's occupants would be getting cocky anytime soon.

_"Unknown vessel, this is Dome control. Slow your approach and identify yourself immediately. Your ship has been targeted by our missile system and we will fire upon you."_ A woman told them.

Dena raised an eyebrow at Harry in invitation but it was Kel'ac that retained control. **"Dome control, this is the space vessel _Alia_. We are allied to the humans from Earth. We request that the members of SG-1 are returned to us immediately."** Kel'ac paused.

_"We have already informed their commander that they went out on their own into the glaciers and disappeared."_ This time it was a male voice. _"I am Administrator Calder, leader of this civilisation. I have already given permission for a team from Earth to search for them."_

**"Be warned, Calder, we are not from Earth, we are far more advanced in technology than either yourselves of those of Earth."** Kel'ac told him sharply. **"We are already aware of your duplicity in this matter. If they are not released within the hour we will take them by force regardless of the damage to your environment. This is the only warning you will have. Any attempt to target and fire upon this vessel will result in the complete destruction of your dome."**

Kel'ac made a gesture to Dena who in turn ordered the channel cut off. Kel'ac smirked at Lia who was shaking her head at him in exasperation. "Why must you be so confrontational, Kel'ac?"

**"To you Nox a carrot is confrontational."** Kel'ac told her bluntly ignoring her confusion at the mention of the vegetable. Harry quickly seized control and shot Lia a small grin.

"He's getting a little cooped up when we're in Hogwarts I'm afraid." Harry shrugged. "Dena? Have you got a way to pick up the Tau'ri search team and put them somewhere on the ship until we can get SG-1 and take them to a Stargate?"

"I will send a transport as soon as the ship has settled above the dome." Dena told him. Harry turned back to the display to see the dome's crest disappear under the front of the ship. The ship was only a tenth as long as the dome's diameter but still it was an impressive sight since everybody in the domed city could clearly see it lingering above them.

"Please, Harry, Kel'ac." Lia took his shoulder in her hand. "Join me in the garden for some dinner."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was coming up on an hour when Dena warned Harry via the ship's intercom that the sensors reported a massive movement of men in the dome, more specifically Teal'c was moving up into the domed city along with a hundred others.

Harry headed through the ship with Lia to reach the control deck and Dena turned to face him as soon as they arrived. "We have just received a hail from someone by the name of Daniel Jackson."

"I can't imagine he knows it's us." Harry shrugged. "If they've been released they'll assume we're just another advanced race that showed up at a useful time. Depends on whether Calder told them we asked for SG-1 or not, perhaps they think we're bounty hunters or something."

"We can track the signal and visually lock onto their position if they are outside." Dena told him. "In the meantime you perhaps should talk to them."

Harry nodded and started talking as soon as the Nox communications officer nodded to him. "Daniel Jackson, come in please. This is the space vessel _Alia._"

_"Who are you?"_ Daniel asked, and it was definitely him._ "You sound familiar."_

Harry frowned and glanced at Lia in concern. "What do you mean familiar, Daniel? It's me, Harry."

_"Harry?"_ He was still confused. _"Wait a second."_

His voice trailed away and Harry raised his eyebrows at Dena and Lia. "Daniel, what the hell is going on!?"

_"They did something to our memories. We're still trying to get them all back."_ Daniel told him. _"I know you're a friend though. Did you come to rescue us?"_

Harry let Kel'ac take over. **"Perhaps I can jog your memory, Daniel."**

_"Wait! That's Kel'ac! I remember the snake."_ This time it was Jack's voice from the background.

**"Since you've clearly been through a lot, Jack, I'll let that comment slide."** Kel'ac told him. **"What is happening down there? Did Calder let you out?"**

_"He said the Alia threatened him but we were already trying to work out a way to escape but it's been difficult because we haven't got everything back yet."_ Daniel told him. _"We overcame the guards and we're all up in the administration building. Calder's given up trying to hide the existence of the workers now but we were just working out where to go. Some of these people aren't having as much luck getting their memories back."_

Harry glanced at Lia and Dena. "We would be happy to take them on board and have a look at their memories. From there we can find them a civilisation to remain with." Lia told him.

"Daniel?" Harry glanced at the display as he took command. The ship was already starting to move, settling down on the snow and ice alongside an entrance to the dome. "The _Alia _is landing beside the dome. It'll take everybody that needs to leave. The Nox have agreed to look at the workers' memories and take them somewhere safe."

_"Thank you, Harry."_ Daniel told him.

"We'll take SG-1, the rescue team and yourself to the nearest Stargate." Dena told him. "We'll have a look at the workers and sort out what to do with them."

"Thank you, Dena." Harry bowed to him. "I won't forget what you've done to help me."

"We're all in this Galaxy." Dena told him. Harry smiled and headed out of the control deck to meet the rescue team and take them down to the lower bays to meet the refugees.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts – Two weeks later**

Harry stirred from the table in the library, he'd been looking through a magical theory book with Ryver across from him slaving over the potions homework that Harry had finished an hour ago. They'd both just had a free period and soon had to go to History of Magic. He blinked at Ryver who was grinning at him. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry." Ryver told him.

Harry groaned and stood up, collecting all his papers together. As he did so his muggle notebook slipped from the gathered papers and flipped open on the desk. Harry had to fuss with his papers to pick it up but his fingers missed it by a fraction as Ryver picked it up to hand him. Harry quickly jammed his papers into his bag before taking the notebook from Ryver who raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Harry tried to play ignorant but knew it hadn't worked.

"What language was that?" Ryver asked. "That page was covered in symbols."

"It's just something I learnt from back home." Harry shrugged.

"They looked familiar." Ryver frowned and scratched at his forehead as if he had an itch.

"I don't know where they came from, my friend taught them to me." Harry knew he had to play it that way, as if Ryver could have seen them before. He couldn't risk Ryver realising he was hiding the truth behind the Alteran writing.

_'Remind him about the symbols on the bracelet.'_ Kel'ac came to his rescue and Harry latched onto the reason even if he knew that Ryver must be innately recognising the language.

"Maybe you're remembering the symbols on the bracelet I gave you?" Harry asked and pointed to the chain-linked Trinium-Naquada bracelet around Ryver's wrist. Ryver brought it up again and frowned again, he'd clearly not linked the symbols as being the same and really they weren't. Most of the symbols on the bracelet were mathematical symbols rather than lettering and his own writing sometimes abbreviated certain sounds with Stargate symbols as was common with short handing.

"Maybe." Ryver was still frowning. He glanced at his watch and swore. "We're going to be late!" Ryver grabbed him by the hand and Harry let his brother tug him from the room.

_'You know where that came from right?'_ Kel'ac asked him worriedly.

_'There's no way he could have related the mathematical symbols with what I had written on that page.'_ Harry told him in way of agreement. _'If there was ever any doubt he has Ascended knowledge locked away it's gone now.'_

_'Maybe once you introduce him to the Galaxy he'll have better access to it.'_ Kel'ac pointed out. _'Two minds searching that information is better than one.'_

_'I was hoping to just give him a better life up there, a safer one, not drop him in a war with that sort of knowledge in his head.'_ Harry defended but had to cut off his conversation as Ryver dragged him through a hidden tunnel and straight out across the hall from their history lesson. They were inside and sitting down just as Binns floated into the room and started talking.

They'd been covering something that was actually interesting to Harry recently. They'd moved off of goblin current affairs, meaning four hundred years ago, and were touching briefly on some of the basis of the world's deities. It was interesting to hear about what the Wizards believed the gods to have been especially since Harry knew the truth behind it all. They'd covered Norse gods recently and although the names had shown up there wasn't much in the way of true fact in those lessons. It was true that the Asgard formed that religion but it had died out a long time ago on Earth as opposed to the hundreds of planets in this system where it survived.

The Asgard had rescued a civilisation from a planet that the Goa'uld had attacked several millennia ago and with nowhere else to take them they'd brought them to Earth. That was where Thor's chariot had come into the myths. The Asgard really hadn't had much to do with them after that. Today they were talking about Roman gods and Harry didn't really need to pay attention to that, most of the Roman gods were based off the early Tok'ra, long before even Kel'ac, one of the eldest, was born. Selmak had kept her head down and not come up in Earth culture. Egeria however was a much loved Roman Goddess, though a minor one.

"Ryver, you've spelt her name wrong." Harry turned to look past Ryver to where Hermione was leaning over his notes. Harry looked over and almost couldn't stop from being shocked. Ryver had spelt Egeria the way he spelt it, the right way and not with the 'Æ' that the Wizards spelt it with and that Binns had spelt it with. While only a small mistake it was hard to miss out the Latin capital letter when copying it.

_'If this keeps up he's going to have all of my memories soon.'_ Kel'ac told Harry warningly. _'He's already dreaming about me.'_

_'I know but if he remembers it all he'll come to me, he did before. If he finds out too much I'll tell him everything but I'd rather wait until he can bring Michael with him.'_ Harry replied simply. _'At least we know that we have to take him into the Galaxy, he has access to your own memories, the Ascended knowledge and powers and soon he'll start realising he has an Alteran body and powers too. He can't stay here long term, he might get caught and the Tau'ri would love to have him around to study.'_

_'You know we wouldn't let that happen.'_ Kel'ac reassured him. Harry nodded to himself and got back to his work. He had a long few weeks planned and learning here had a major part of his time taken up.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next week – Hogwarts**

Harry had just gotten out of dinner when a hand tugged him to the side quickly and he let Ryver pull him into an alcove under the stairs. "Well this is cosy, Ryver." Harry grinned.

"Funny." Ryver rolled his eyes. "I need to show you something, I need your help."

"You look really worried, Ryver." Harry frowned. The _Aevis_ was set to warn Harry about any threat to Ryver and the bracelet would warn Harry if somebody attacked him.

"It's nothing like that." Ryver promised him. "We have to go outside to show you."

"We?" Harry asked.

"Ron and Hermione are there." Ryver informed him. "They agreed to see if you could help before we involve anybody else."

"Maybe you should just show me." Harry suggested and let Ryver tug him from the entrance hall and out onto the grounds. It was early May now and finally it was starting to warm up. Harry also knew that both he and Ryver weren't as susceptible to the cold as humans were. Ryver took him to Hagrid's hut on the grounds and let himself in. Inside was Ron, Hermione and Hagrid as well as Hagrid's dog which quickly trotted over to get Harry and Ryver to play with him.

Ron was covering something with a blanket but as Harry watched he saw a small trail of smoke come from under it. "Uh, Ron, whatever you're hiding seems to be smoking." Harry pointed out dryly.

"Kelvin." Hagrid gushed out, worrying his hands together nervously. "I don't know about getting you involved in this."

"And this is?" Harry asked but Hagrid just looked more worried. "Come on Hagrid, you can trust me and maybe I can help."

"It's a bloody Dragon is what it is." Ron almost shouted before tugging the blanket off the small mound. Under it was a small black creature with leathery wings. It had sharp spikes down its skull, neck, back and tail all the way to four pairs of slanted spikes on its small tail. It took an angry nip at the blanket before turning on Ron who leapt away from it over a table.

_'Well that's a first.'_ Kel'ac chuckled in his mind.

_'Compared to magic this isn't much of a shock for you, Kel'ac.'_ Harry pointed out simply within their mind as the Dragon noticed them and in a moment charged quickly.

"Kelvin!" Hermione screeched and Harry almost send it flying with his Mage abilities but was too indecisive about showing himself up and ended up sprawled backwards against the door with a black Dragon nestling into his chest. "Oh my God." Hermione gasped in air in relief.

"He did that to me too." Ryver told him before reaching down to hoist the rather heavy baby Dragon off of him. "He's Hagrid's but he really shouldn't keep him."

"Can't more like." Harry snorted. "This is a school after all. Hagrid, what did you plan on doing when it got bigger than your home?"

"I didn't..." Hagrid shook his head. "What was I supposed to do?"

"We tried to talk Ron's brother into taking him to the Dragon's ranch but it's a bust." Ryver shrugged. "We were kinda hoping you had an idea."

Harry sat down in one of the chairs and almost automatically petted the Dragon when it settled its head on his knee for attention. Ron, Hermione and Hagrid looked at him in shock. _'It's a magical beast.'_ Harry pointed out to Kel'ac. _'I always thought maybe the magical creatures were creations of an Alteran when they came back to this planet from the Pegasus Galaxy but I couldn't exactly prove it. Maybe this little fellow can sense that me and Ryver aren't human?'_

_'It's as good as any theory I've got.'_ Kel'ac agreed with him. _'You want to take him to Peldaniken Taous?'_

_'It crossed my mind.'_ Harry chuckled within their mind.

_'I know it did.'_ Kel'ac sighed. _'The Nox will love him.'_

"I think I might have an idea but my friend is rather shy. He might take him but he won't want big crowds or anything." Harry told them all. "I'll ask him and let you know."

"If we wait much longer he'll be too hard to hide." Ron groaned out before leaping out of the way as the Dragon turned in his direction.

"What's his name, Hagrid?" Harry asked him.

"He's Norbert." Hagrid told him making the Dragon look at him obediently. He obviously knew it was his name.

"I'll see what I can do, Hagrid, but no promises yet." Harry told him before standing

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next evening**

Harry was doing his homework in the common room when he felt the _Aevis _calling for him but just as he was about to get up and leave one of his roommates sat opposite him and started asking him questions. He sighed and answered what he could, trying subtly to get rid of him as fast as possible. It took about twenty minutes but it wasn't an emergency message so he wasn't too worried about it.

Eventually he got out of the common room and into the hall way and used the ring to order the _Aevis _to relay the message to his mind. The _Aevis_ had detected aircraft movement based on anti-gravity drives in the skies of western United States. Something that moved above the speed it was designated to report to him. He checked the coast was clear before activating the _Aevis'_ beaming device and in a flash of light he was sitting in his cockpit. He quickly took off the thick jumper he had on since the cockpit was warmer and then opened the sensor report.

It showed him a small craft with two humans within, registering as Jack and Teal'c. They were in high atmosphere but as he watched the craft changed course and headed up into orbit. It's projected course took it far out into the solar system. Harry used the sensors to draw himself a picture on the screen and almost gasped when a distinctly Death Glider shaped ship took form on his HUD.

He set the _Aevis_ to analyse the ship but by the looks of it they'd pieced Goa'uld Glider technology with their own to make a sort of hybrid. _'Where did they get that from?'_ Harry asked his symbiote.

_'Maybe salvage from offworld?'_ Kel'ac suggested. _'Or wreckage from when the Melatai destroyed Apophis' fleet a few years ago.'_

_'Well the sensors think the systems may be locked out. They don't seem to be in control.'_ Harry told him simply.

_'You're not going to beam them back to the surface are you.'_ Kel'ac already knew his answer.

_'This time I'm sticking to the rules, for now.'_ Harry told him. _'We're not allowed to aid them in backwards engineering Alliance technology or Goa'uld technology. That's in the treaty rules.'_

_'So, what are you going to do?'_ Kel'ac asked. _'Just sit and watch?'_

_'Until their lives are at risk I'm going to let them fix this themselves.'_ Harry sighed. _'Lia was right about me helping them too much. They can't become reliant on me all the time.'_

_'And this might act as a warning to them about trying to dive into things they don't understand.'_ Kel'ac agreed with him. _'All the same, maybe finding another way to save them if it comes to it rather than breaking the treaty right now. Things are fragile enough as it is with the System Lords.'_

_'Any suggestions?'_ Harry asked. In response Kel'ac took over the controls of the ship and while setting it to follow the Death Glider at a thousand miles he used the long range scanners.

_'There's a Melatai Destroyer not far away.'_ Kel'ac told him victoriously.

_'Melatai Destroyers aren't that fast, Kel'ac.'_ Harry pointed out. _'That's easily thirteen hours away at top speed.'_

_'Well they're not at any immediate risk and telling the Melatai that the Tau'ri might need a little assistance without anybody knowing isn't going to hurt.'_ Kel'ac argued. _'And Melatai ships have standing orders to assist the Tau'ri if at all possible.'_

_'Alright, Kel'ac. I'll call them.'_ Harry chuckled before hailing the ship with the subspace communicator. "Melatai vessel, this is Mage Kel'ac of the Melatai Space Force, authorisation KT-879-054. Please respond."

It took a few moments but eventually he got a response in the form of a picture on his screen of a Mage. "Ambassador. It's an honour, I am Mage Sandry, is there something we can do for you?"

"Are you on a mission of importance?" Harry asked.

"We are on a sensor patrol. Our borders have been quiet as of late and we wanted to have a look around. There are five other Destroyers doing similar missions." Sandry told him.

"I was hoping you could make a detour to my current position, it is approximately thirteen hours from your current position at maximum speed." Harry requested. "I'm in orbit around the Tau'ri homeworld and while experimenting with a Goa'uld-Tau'ri hybrid Death Glider they have lost control and are on a course out into space. To my knowledge they have no ships capable of catching up with it and the occupants, Colonel Jack O'Neill and the Jaffa Teal'c, will die unless the Tau'ri find a solution."

"We have standing orders to aid any enemy of the Goa'uld." Sandry told him. "But if I may ask, if you are in orbit, how can you not help?"

"The Tau'ri were taken under the protection of the Great Races Alliance." Harry sighed. "I cannot aid them in this without breaking that Alliance. I will most likely step in to avoid the deaths of two members of SG-1 but I would rather find another solution."

"I understand." Sandry glanced to the side and when he turned back he nodded to Harry. "We are changing course now, estimated time to target system is twelve hours and forty-two minutes. Do you wish us to call the Tau'ri with our intentions before entering their space?"

"I don't think that is necessary." Harry shook his head. "They have no weapons capable of harming you in a misunderstanding and I'd rather let them find a solution on their own in the mean time."

"Please, I believe you have the capability of transmitting direct to Melatai-Prime. We are far out of subspace comms. range." Sandry told him. "Could you send a message to Space Command about our change of course and ask them for further orders with dealing with the Tau'ri?"

"Gladly." Harry nodded. "I'll contact you when I have something."

Harry let the connection die and after making the call to the Melatai High Council and getting back to Sandry he turned to listening into the old fashioned, and delayed, communications between the Death Glider Hybrids and Earth. It seemed that some hidden program that Apophis had put in the ships had activated and taken control of the Hybrid, sending it hurtling into space and the two pilots to their deaths. Harry and Kel'ac had never heard of such a scheme but it was just like Apophis to have done something like it, especially after Teal'c betrayed him.

It was almost eight hours later when they attempted to save them, just as they skimming the gravitational affects of Jupiter they activated one of their missiles, holding it to the ship for a few seconds to try to deflect the Hybrid to slingshot around the large gas giant. Harry's sensors told him that even though they'd be slingshot around they'd gotten it slightly wrong and it only changed the course slightly, nowhere near enough to send it back towards Earth. Not only that but they'd also damaged their oxygen reserves and they only had enough for two and a half hours, far too short for the Melatai Destroyer to reach them in time.

_'Wait, their oxygen consumption is decreasing.'_ Kel'ac announced happily. Harry brought his mind back to reality to see that it was in fact dropping rapidly. Their time was now only minutes longer than the arrival time of the Destroyer. _'Teal'c has gone into a deep state of meditation.'_

_'Good.'_ Harry nodded.

A hail alerted him and he opened the communications system. His display brought up a picture of a Furling. "Supreme Commander Harry." The Furling greeted him. "The beacon on the Tau'ri has just been activated."

"I think I know why." Harry told him. "Reset it, I'll project to it and talk to them."

Harry was out of range for the _Aevis_ to project his image into the Earth base but the beacon had the technology in it and using the small device over his eyes he let his image be mimicked on Earth. The only difference being that it automatically put him in the white and gold cloak and put him standing.

He found himself standing in General Hammond's office looking at the General's back. Janet Frasier was also there and she almost screamed to find Harry standing there. "General Hammond. I have told you that the beacon is to be used only when Earth is in peril. While I understand the desire to rescue SG-1 from every small infraction to their own health I cannot always interfere."

"We've got a slight problem." The General told him as he recovered from Harry's sudden appearance.

"I am aware of the Goa'uld hybrid Death Glider that is currently taking Jack and Teal'c on a visit to the outer solar system." Harry told him sharply. Lia was right that they couldn't simply rely on him to fix their problems.

"Can you rescue them?" Janet asked.

"I cannot." Harry shook his head. "The treaty with the Goa'uld forbids it. We are not allowed to assist the race of a planet under our protection from benefiting from Goa'uld technology. If there is a way to save them you much find it yourselves."

"Major Carter and Doctor Jackson just left to the Tok'ra base to request the use of a ship." The General told him. "If there is one close enough to help."

"Then I wish them luck in their search." Harry dipped his head before terminating the signal rather harshly. They'd have to learn that Harry had enough to deal with. That didn't mean that he didn't want to help them though.

_'That was a little harsh.'_ Kel'ac told him. Harry didn't respond though Kel'ac already knew all of his reasons. Instead Harry hailed _Avaria_ and had them patch his signal down to the Council chamber in the central tower so he could tell them what was happening and also to ask them about Norbert.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Several hours later**

The _Aevis_ alerted him several minutes in advance that a Goa'uld cargo ship was about to drop out of Hyperspace in the solar system and when it appeared Harry's sensors told him that they'd almost fried the Hyperspace engines in the process. He knew of no way however for a cargo ship to be able to rescue two pilots out of a Death Glider. He didn't have to worry though as just as the cargo ship was settling over the top of the Glider and large Hyperspace window opened and the familiar, and well missed, sight of a Melatai Destroyer appeared smoothly from it, it angled as soon as it decelerated and in moments was heading for the stranded Death Glider and the cargo ship that had Daniel, Jack and even Selmak in it.

_"All vessels, this is the Melatai Space Force Destroyer Lineton."_ Sandry's voice came across all frequencies. _"If you require assistance shut down your engines and stand by to be tractored into our fighter bay."_

_"Lineton."_ Selmak's voice spoke up. _"This is the Tok'ra Selmak. The pilots of the Death Glider are running out of air and are in need of medical attention immediately."_

_"That is understood, Tok'ra."_ Sandry responded just as the Destroyer came to a halt below the two ships. A slot cracked open before a fighter bay was slowly revealed in the upper hull and without warning a faded lance of purple light struck out from the entrance and surrounded the Glider, pulling it down through the shield and into the air filled space below. The Melatai would make quick work getting Jack and Teal'c out of the enclosed cockpit. _"Selmak of the Tok'ra you have permission to dock your vessel in the fighter bay. Shut down your weapons prior to entry of the shield or your vessel will be targeted."_

_'Ever the Melatai.'_ Kel'ac chuckled as he opened a closed link to the _Lineton_. **"This is Mage Kel'ac, my vessel is cloaked two miles to your starboard. Thank you for your assistance. I would rather my interference in this matter wasn't made known to the Tau'ri."**

_"Mage Kel'ac, it is a pleasure to have assisted you. As you relayed our orders are to remain in lunar orbit for three days before continuing with our patrol. If there is anything you need in that time please let us know."_ Harry thanked them and the link closed. Harry turned the _Aevis_ back towards Earth and after making sure the cargo ship couldn't pick up the window he micro-jumped his fighter ship back into Earth orbit.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Stargate Command – An hour later.**

"General Hammond to the control room." Graham heard as he returned from getting a cup of tea for himself and Master Sergeant Harriman.

"What's happening, Sergeant?" Graham asked.

General Hammond walked down the steps and Harriman reported to him. "A large ship just appeared from around Jupiter." Harriman told him. "Bear in mind there's still an hour delay on these images, Sir."

"Can you tell what type of vessel it is?" Graham asked. "It could be the ship that Major Carter and Doctor Jackson managed to get."

"It's too big for a cargo ship, Sir." Harriman declared. The phone rang and he lifted it almost automatically. He hung it up a few seconds later. "Deep space radar has identified the ship, sir. It's approximately four hundred metres in length, seventy wide at the rear going to a point at the front. Their best match is a Melatai Destroyer."

"Like the one that picked up the Blade when Harry and Kel'ac rescued Jolinar?" Graham asked. "What's it doing here?"

"We should have seen the Glider come out from behind Jupiter by now." Harriman told them. "Maybe it rescued them."

"What's it's course?" Hammond asked.

"It's heading directly for Earth, Sir." Harriman declared. "If it's position was true it would arrive in about six hours but we're seeing a delayed image. Deep space radar estimates four hours but as it gets closer we'll have more accurate timings."

"Call me immediately if it establishes contact." Hammond told him. The phone rang just as he was about to leave and Harriman picked it up, he hung up quickly.

"Sir, a ship just appeared in orbit, orbital imaging is sending us a picture." Harriman told them and started opening programs on his computer before pulling a picture up onto the monitors. On it sat a dark grey image of a Melatai Destroyer, unmistakable to them all.

"Another one?" Hammond asked.

"It appeared out of Hyperspace, sir." Harriman told him. The phone rang again and Harriman listened for a second before patching it through to the speakers. "They're forwarding a message from the ship."

_"Stargate Command this is Mage Sandry, Captain of the Melatai Space Force Destroyer Lineton."_ The voice told them. _"We are currently settling into high orbit and will remain until we deem that the human and Jaffa, Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c, we picked up from the vicinity of this solar system's fifth planet are well enough to transport to the surface. They will be transported down by a cloaked Shadow along with Major Carter and Doctor Jackson who were picked up while attempting a rescue. Please designate a safe landing site. Be aware that any attempt to fire on this vessel or capture ships or personnel of the Melatai Space Force or its allies will be dealt with severely and with the full capabilities of this vessel."_

"They don't kid around do they?" Graham whistled under his breath.

Hammond pressed the microphone button down to respond to the message. "This is General Hammond, Commander of Stargate Command. We thank you for your assistance in this matter. We'll send you the coordinates of a suitable landing site. You have my assurances that no hostile action will take place between us." Hammond told him. "Please, how were you made aware that our pilots were in trouble?"

It was a few seconds before a response came through. _"We were on patrol in this region and detected a Goa'uld Cargo vessel heading for this solar system. Aware that you are a protected planet we followed it and discovering the situation decided to render assistance."_

"Is there another ship with you?" Hammond asked.

_"Negative."_ Was the response. _"The other vessel your radar is picking up is merely a shadow of our previous trajectory. We have jumped ahead of our own visual image. In time you will see it jump into Hyperspace as we did."_

Hammond glanced at Harriman in confusion and received a nod to show that it made sense to at least him. "Again, we thank you for your assistance."

There was a distinct click as the signal was cut off from the other end. Graham chuckled nervously. "I suppose if you fight the Goa'uld for as long as they have you get to be that abrupt and curt too."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Thursday night – Hogwarts**

Harry made sure he wasn't being followed as he made his way deeper into the forest. His friends on Peldaniken Taous had agreed to take Norbert there not just as a favour to him but so that the Nox could study him and those like him. Harry had promised to search out eggs when he got the chance. Hermione and Ryver were lingering just outside the boundary of the forest and Harry had made them promise not to try to follow him as he led Norbert further in to where his senses told him a small Furling transport was lingering waiting to take Norbert on board and up to the waiting _Alia_ hidden from view in high orbit around the planet.

He found the clearing his senses told him the ship sat in and as he and Norbert walked out into it Grenwae stepped out of the cloaking field. Norbert snorted in confusion and backed behind Harry slightly. "This is the Dragon?" Grenwae asked him.

"He's only a few weeks old, Grenwae." Harry laughed. "It might be best if he travel sleeping."

"I had thought as much." Grenwae nodded before lifting a device. His light white robes shifted as he aimed the device and with an almost too quiet hiss Norbert crouched down to the ground unconscious.

"I'll visit soon to make sure he settles alright." Harry told him. "As I said before I think he recognises that Ryver and I are Alteran. He attacks everybody but us."

"If their creation was written by Alterans that may be the reason." Grenwae nodded before moving forwards. He placed his hand on Harry's head before going down on one knee to seemingly effortlessly lift Norbert from the ground. "Farewell, Harry."

"I'll see you soon, Grenwae." Harry told him just as his friend stepped into the back of the transport and vanished behind the cloaking field. Harry bit his lip before turning to jog back to where Ryver and Hermione were waiting.

_'That was stupid.'_ Kel'ac told him as he ran out onto the grounds without checking ahead of him. Not only were Ryver and Hermione there but Draco Malfoy and Professor McGonagall.

_'Yeah, not one of my best moments.'_ Harry sighed to Kel'ac even as he shrugged at McGonagall's exasperated stare.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Saturday night**

It was chilly as Harry followed Hagrid through the forest with Hermione on one side and Ryver on the other. Draco Malfoy was somewhere behind them, all on detention for being out of bounds at night. Harry hadn't had a detention before but he didn't really mind this traipsing through the forest at night time.

"I think this might go faster if we split up." Hagrid announced as they came to a fork in the forest road. "There might be Unicorns out there that need finding. Ryver, Malfoy, you take Fang and go to the left."

"I'm going with them." Harry told Hagrid bluntly with the tone of voice of somebody who isn't going to be budged.

"Alright. You remember the signal. Green if you find a Unicorn and red if you get into trouble." Hagrid announced.

"What like we run into whatever is killing Unicorns?" Ryver asked sarcastically even if Hagrid missed it and simply nodded.

Harry walked along beside Ryver as they took the left path. Draco walked a bit away to Ryver's other side and Fang trotted along happily in front of them. It was a while before anybody spoke up. "This is stupid. You wait until..." Draco started.

"...you tell your father?" Harry finished for him. "That's getting predictable, Malfoy, and it's not a good threat. You just sound pathetic."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Draco gritted his teeth in irritation.

There was a brief silence before Ryver tugged on his arm and leant in to speak to him quietly. "Who did you give Norbert to?" He asked. "I wanted to ask before but I didn't want Hermione getting suspicious and I'm guessing by the forest meeting it's not exactly legal."

"It wasn't against the law, Ryver." Harry told him simply. "But my friend wouldn't fit in. In fact I don't think it would go down well if he'd shown up at the door."

"Can I meet him?" Ryver asked. "I never even knew you had friends. Apart from Graham that is."

"You'll meet him one day, Ryver." Harry promised. "He's part of my life and you'll find out all about it one day, just not right now."

"Why not exactly?" Ryver asked out of curiosity.

"It's something that has to be shown more than just explained." Harry told him. "It's a good one though."

"Sure." Ryver laughed.

"Yeah, it's Earth shattering." Harry laughed though he was being entirely serious about the magnitude of the secret. Harry went suddenly utterly silent as Fang growled unhappily before turning tail and running passed them. Harry, Ryver and Draco stood transfixed as they saw down into a tree hollow at a gleaming Unicorn and the cloaked figure lurking over the body.

"I'm out of here." Draco gasped and ran for it but his passing only alerted the figure to their presence. It turned and looked straight at Harry and Ryver. It hissed and before either of them could react it flew at them with its hands outstretched. Harry reacted instinctively, shoving Ryver backwards with his shoulder, sending the other boy sprawling back onto the ground, as he brought his hands forwards forming a ball of energy from his Mage powers. It made a cracking sound as it flew out at the approaching figure sending it flying backwards but it didn't seemed fazed and the now smoking figure threw itself forwards again.

Harry heard the heavy thud before he felt himself being shoved sideways onto the floor and as he rolled away to see what was happening he found himself side to side with Ryver staring up as a horse reared up and thumped the figure backwards with its fore hooves. Harry blinked at the horse as he noticed that instead of just the normal neck and head it had a human torso, arms and head. A centaur.

The figure screeched angrily and disappeared into the shadows of the trees. Together, he and Ryver stood up and turned to the centaur who had saved them. Harry had blasted it with enough energy to kill a normal man so he was under no impressions that he could have won before taking a serious licking. He would have had to delve into some serious Ascended powers or called on the _Aevis _if nothing else.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Later that night**

Harry leaned against the mantelpiece in the Gryffindor common room as Ryver once again told Hermione and Ron the story of what had happened. He was glad that Ryver was saying that Harry had thrown him away with wand magic but he wasn't sure what Ryver had actually been able to make out in those few seconds.

"So this centaur? Firenze?" Hermione paused as Ryver nodded. "He told you it was You-Know-Who?"

"Actually Ryver guessed that much." Harry snapped. "But Firenze confirmed it."

"But why's he out there feeding on Unicorn blood?" Ron asked.

"Unicorn blood will keep him alive." Hermione told their friend simply. "It's horrible."

"No shit." Harry snorted. "The question is why is he here now?"

"Well that's obvious isn't it." Ron scoffed. "He's after the Philosopher's Stone."

"The what?" Harry asked Ryver who winced.

"We found out that the thing the three headed dog is guarding is called the Philosopher's Stone. It can turn any metal into gold and creates the Elixir of Life to give the drinker immortality." Ryver told him with an apologetic smile. Harry smiled back to show he wasn't bothered that Ryver hadn't told him.

"Well that thing's well guarded." Harry pointed out. "Don't do anything stupid."

"We won't." Ryver nodded to him. Harry would have normally stayed there with Ryver but he had things to do, specifically finding out why the _Aevis_ hadn't detected anybody in that hollow but Draco Malfoy, Fang, Firenze, Ryver and himself. Even the body of the Unicorn had shown up but nothing to do with the figure. It concerned Harry that Voldemort could hide from his sensors that efficiently and without meaning too.

There was clearly more to Voldemort then just being a Wizard. If he could do such things against Harry's technology then there was more to Voldemort's supposed death then the Asgard had previously guessed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	33. Rain from the heavens

Fighting the Gods

A/N; Please read the message in bold at the top of my profile regarding updates. Please enjoy.

A/N; I've noticed that quite a few people, both while reviewing this story and on forums on the web, believe that I might take this Slash and are concerned. Let me just point out first that it should not be a surprise to anyone if I did write a Slash centred story. But even with that in mind I have NO intention to bring any relationship into this story, either between Harry and Ryver which I believe is a concern, or between Harry and any other character in the story. **This will not be Slash nor have romance in it.** I hope that eases a few people's concerns.

Chapter 33; Rain from the heavens

**Asgard Vessel **_**Valkyrie**_

Harry scanned through the report wearily. It had been two weeks since he and Ryver had had that run in with Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest and it had concerned Harry so much that the _Valkyrie_ had been in orbit running incredibly in-depth scans of the area of the forest that they'd found the Unicorn, trying to find a way to trace Voldemort's movements. He wasn't happy with Ryver being in Hogwarts when he had no idea if he was in danger. The _Aevis_ wouldn't even report Voldemort to Harry even if he was right next to him. So far, after two weeks of trying they hadn't even found anything in the forest.

Harry was sitting in one of the egg shaped chairs that the Asgard liked and because he was only a small teenager he could sit cross-legged within it without any trouble. He had a good view out of the observation window of the research ship down towards Asia. He tossed the report written in Asgard onto the floor and scooped up another one.

A flash of light alerted him to the arrival of Vor who had taken the time out of his own busy schedule to help Harry find a way to protect Ryver from Voldemort. "The _Valkyrie's_ sensors have detected a small craft rising from the surface. One Goa'uld and one human have been detected within. They are blended."

"A Goa'uld?" Harry jumped up from the seat. "Can we intercept it?"

"We can." Vor nodded. "However..."

"Damn it!" Harry gritted his teeth knowing where Vor was going. Granted the Tau'ri was a protected planet which meant that he could kill any Goa'uld who stepped foot on the surface but to kill them would possibly mean starting a war. The ship was leaving orbit without attacking anything and Harry had to weigh the consequences of taking action to stop them and possibly save the host with far more to lose. He simply couldn't make that decision in the time he had before the ship jumped into Hyperspace and he could either capture it and risk a massive consequence later or let it go and risk only a small problem. "I hate this, you know."

"It is hard for us all to have to remain as mere bystanders in this galaxy but it is necessary for the time being." Vor told him.

"Sweep the communications from the area. Try to find out what happened and try to track that ship through Hyperspace." Harry ordered with a sigh and collapsed back into the seat in irritation. He hated this galaxy sometimes and it seemed to hate him too.

Vor wasn't gone long before he reappeared in front of him. "We have detected Daniel Jackson and Samantha Carter within a buried structure near the equator. The original settling place for the Goa'uld." Vor told him. "It is the origination point of the ship. They have a seriously wounded human with them and another that has not stepped foot on one of our vessels before."

"Transport me to the nearest place where my entrance won't be seen." Harry sighed and with a moment's concentration his basic clothing shifted becoming black jeans, trainers and a plain red t-shirt.

Vor nodded and touched the device on his arm and transported away. A moment later Harry's world burst into blinding white light and he found himself in a long tunnel leading down into the ground. He turned and looked behind him to see daylight before turning back the way he had been placed and walked down into the building, not bothering to try not to make any sound.

As he walked in he was greeted by Sam rising up from the ground to aim a pistol at him. At her feet Janet Fraiser had been fussing with a man lying on his front seemingly unconscious. Daniel rose to his feet and his hand went to his own pistol at his side before he froze as he noticed who he was.

"Not the greeting I've become used to, Sam." Harry grinned at her as he walked further into the room and she relaxed.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Sam asked with a frown.

"I was in orbit." Harry shrugged as he lied. "Passing by really. I detected a launch from the surface and my sensors told me you were down here. Who's that?"

"An old friend." Daniel told him. "The ship? Did you stop it?"

"Of course I didn't." Harry told him before walking forwards. "Can you heal him?" He asked Janet who looked back up at him.

"If I get him to a hospital soon." Janet told him.

Harry sighed and lifted his right hand, palm upwards. Small glitters of light rose from the small oval imbedded over his palm and formed into a Goa'uld healing device. He closed his hand over it and then slipped it on and walked over to Janet's side. He crouched and held his palm over the man and shut his eyes. The device glowed and hummed before a small ray of light flowed from the device and into the man's back. After about a minute he rose back up and slipped off the device and closed his hand over it, activating his TDS which glowed silently and deconstructed the healing device.

"I've healed him enough for him to survive without any permanent damage. I could heal him all the way if you wish but then you'd have to explain it." Harry told them.

"Thank you, Harry." Janet nodded. "Perhaps this is better."

"With everything you have." Sam started. "Like your storage device. Why are you still using a Goa'uld healing device?"

Harry turned to her. "It might not be as good but I'm allowed to use it."

"You mean the treaty?" Daniel asked.

"I can't prolong the life of a human with technology of my race." Harry shrugged. "Now. What the hell are you doing?"

Daniel went to speak but Sam touched him on the arm. "Daniel discovered two Canopic Jars that his old mentor was studying. We later discovered that they were advanced sustainment jars holding the Goa'ulds Isis and Osiris."

"Those two." Harry sighed and bowed his head letting Kel'ac take over.

"**They are not pleasant Goa'uld." **Kel'ac declared. **"Ra and Setesh extracted them from their hosts and, as the Tok'ra understand it, imprisoned them for eternity. Clearly in these Canopic Jars."**

"Isis died when the seal was broken in transport. Osiris was awakened and took a host." Sam winced. "Daniel's old friend, Sarah. We tried to stop her but she overcame us and escaped."

"And you could have stopped her!" Daniel accused.

"**The situation is not so black and white, Daniel."** Kel'ac argued. **"I didn't know who it was and if I'd acted I could have caused more damage than letting them go."**

"Not so long ago you'd have done anything to kill a Goa'uld like that." Daniel accused. "What happened to being a Tok'ra?"

Kel'ac eyes flashed. **"The galaxy changed for me, Daniel. It's not so simple as destroying the Goa'uld."**

"To me it is!" Daniel hissed.

"**If I run into your friend then I shall do what I can to extract her but the balance is on a knife's edge as you well know. Harry and I will not sacrifice everything we are working for to save one person."** Kel'ac paused. **"Not even someone you care about."**

Daniel turned away from Kel'ac and Harry and crouched at his friend's side, shirking the others. Harry took back control and turned to Sam. "I'm sorry, Sam." He connected with his ring and in a flash of light he disappeared from Egypt and back to the _Valkyrie._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts – May**

Harry opened his eyes to look up at the sky and the clouds. His mind told him that the _Aevis_ hovered motionless about a mile directly above them. Ever since he had realised that Voldemort could allude his sensors he had brought it much closer to them just in case. A shout from the side made him turn his head to look at Ryver as he dodged a tackle from Ron in their rather random attempt at amusing themselves. It was one of the first weekends that Harry had decided to stay around Hogwarts rather than stress himself with Peldaniken Taous and the problems of the galaxy.

The _Astari_ was now nine months to completion and they'd test her Arcturus Generator in a month's time. The _Praenuntius _had begun construction in orbit around Peldaniken Taous a month ago with the Nox's blessing. Peldaniken was finally becoming the new capital world for the four Great Races and the continuation of the Alliance was looking more and more likely. That was until you looked at the state of the galaxy. Apophis was becoming more and more powerful and whereas the System Lords were holding their own that had all changed the previous week when a treaty discussion between Apophis and Heru'ur had gone wrong and Heru'ur had been killed leaving Apophis with Heru'ur's army, one of the largest of the System Lords.

Then there was all of the other problems not related to the Goa'uld. Ryver, the Replicators, the Asgard cloning problem, the Wraith, the lack of aid from the Ascended Ancients, the lack of military might of the Alliance and then Harry and Kel'ac's personal problems like the Tok'ra and their own growing abilities and of course Ryver's burgeoning memories of Kel'ac's life.

"Are you quite finished daydreaming, Kel?" Ryver asked him as he flopped down on the grass next to him. Harry looked around and noted that they were alone apart from the odd group of students. Ron had disappeared off.

"Where's Ron gone?" Harry asked as he propped himself up on one arm.

"He's got homework to do." Ryver shrugged before sitting back and studying Harry. "You know, sometimes I think there's something more to you than meets the eye."

Harry blinked in surprise. "Ryver, you know I'm keeping secrets from you. Why are you suddenly bringing it up again?"

"No. I don't mean like that." Ryver graced him with an amused smile. "I actually mean you."

"Huh?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know." Ryver sighed. "When I look at you it's as if there's something different about you than anyone else here. Like you're not like us."

"Maybe I'm not?" Harry offered with a straight face before quirking an amused smile that made Ryver laugh.

"Seriously though, Kel." Ryver frowned. "I know there's something different about you but I don't know what and I don't know why I know that."

"Maybe there's something different about you and that's why you know there's something different about me?" Harry offered.

Ryver took in his words for a moment before his eyes widened slightly. "So I'm right and you know what?"

Harry just grinned in amusement. "Oh, I heard from my friend. Norbert is having a good time."

"Can I ask where he is?" Ryver asked. Harry just shook his head and Ryver lapsed into silence for a few minutes before suddenly speaking again. "Are you coming back next year?"

"Are you?" Harry retorted.

"I don't have anything else." Ryver sighed.

"I have many elses." Harry laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry was walking towards dinner when he felt his ring try to connect with him. He bit his lip in curiosity and then ducked out of the corridor and into an empty classroom and touched the ring with his mind. The _Aevis _was trying to forward a message to him from Peldaniken Taous. He sighed and instead of letting it send him the message which probably contained data as well as words he ordered the _Aevis_ to transport him up knowing that the only item that was magical on him was his wand and that could survive the trip.

He found himself in the control seat of the _Aevis_ about two miles above Hogwarts and opened the message and quickly scanned the contents and cursed in Alteran when he saw what had happened. The Asgard Satellite in orbit around Earth had detected an advancement in their weapons technology. A naquada enhanced nuclear weapon and they'd sent it through the Stargate. The Alteran systems in _Avaria_ had tracked the wormhole by tracking the timings of the openings and found the Stargate opening on a world just within the borders of Melatai space. The nuclear weapon had detonated and the naquada rich planet had gone up in a chain reaction, being completely destroyed. The closest Asgard satellite had monitored the explosion and there had been eight humans on the planet at the time.

"_I can't imagine that General Hammond and the others would send a bomb to a planet that could sustain life."_ Kel'ac pointed out.

"Even if they didn't, somebody with authority did." Harry pointed out. "And they know where the limits of Melatai space are and they ignored them."

An alarm sounded and Harry automatically pulled up the incoming message from Peldaniken Taous. Thor's face appeared. "Thor. What's wrong?"

"A Melatai fleet is within twenty light years of Earth on patrol of Goa'uld space." Thor told him. "It has just dropped out of Hyperspace and seems to be waiting."

"Send me coordinates." Harry ordered. "I'll jump to them and see what's happening."

"I am sending them now." Thor told him. "As the Great Races we cannot interfere with any action that the Melatai may take against the Tau'ri due to their own actions. To do so would violate the treaty with the Goa'ulds and allow the System Lords to back down from their war against Apophis."

"I know." Harry sighed and cut the connection. "Looks like I might miss a bit of next week's classes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Twenty light years from Earth**

The _Aevis_ exploded from Hyperspace straight into the manoeuvring ships. Thirteen of them. They were already moving into position to attack him even though Harry had been travelling at his top speed and they'd only had a few seconds warning before he'd arrived. He sent them his Mage authorisation code on a silent transmission and angled directly for the largest of the ships. The _Orion_ carrier. Along with her there were two of their brand new slightly smaller carriers, five Cruisers and five Destroyers. Any Shadows with the fleet were probably in the _Orion_ and the two smaller carriers that the Melatai had designed with the Tolan's help.

"Mage Kel'ac, this is Admiral Johannes of the second task force." His subspace communicator announced. "We did not know that the Council had sent you a message."

"My sensors detected an explosion on one of the outlying planets in Melatai space." Harry announced. "If we could discuss this in person..."

Harry's open ended request was accepted with a bay number. The smallest bay near to the control centre of the _Orion_ which was normally put aside for visiting dignitaries. Harry guided the _Aevis_ up to the ship and the bay doors slid down and Harry pushed his ship into the hanger. The automatic positioning kicked in to counter the artificial galaxy without trouble and Harry eased her down onto the deck and shut off the power and opened the cockpit just as three officers and two crew walked into the bay. By the looks of it he had the Admiral and the ship's Captain and their leading Mage. Harry greeted them with a smile and shook their hands.

"I gather you didn't stop your patrol here for no reason." Harry asked after they had made introductions.

"No. The Council sent us a message for us to come out of Hyperspace in this position." Johannes told him. "We were awaiting orders and we just received them as you were docking."

"What do you know of where the attack came from?" Mage Kytes asked him.

"Probably more than you." Harry winced.

"When the wormhole originally opened our outpost analysed the signal clutter coming through the gate and traced it to Earth. The equipment coming from the gate also supported this and the level of weaponry the device was based off of." The Mage sighed. "Our team however did not have a ship and we were unable to reach the planet in time to pick them up before the bomb exploded and they didn't have time to send a message through to Earth to ascertain their intentions."

"I can take away the concern that you might be wrong." Harry sighed. "My systems can track Stargate activations and the wormhole that connected to your world came from Earth. The timing is exact."

"You know the Council might decide to take this as an act of aggression." Johannes pointed out. "If they do what are you going to do?"

"Legally I can't do anything. I'm a member of the Great Races alliance first and a Mage second. Any affiliation I have to Earth comes last." Harry sighed. "The treaty with the Goa'uld forbids me from using my technology to interfere with any action you take but I wish to urge the Council towards a non-aggressive response."

"I'll have my comms team forward your request." Captain Afraton nodded to him.

"You realise that at the very least we'll be travelling to Earth to scare them." Johannes gestured towards the door and the four headed towards it. They quickly entered an operations room which was filled with people and a holographic display of the thirteen ships in the fleet.

"Captain, there's a call coming through from Melatai Prime." One of the technicians announced.

"Put it on the large screen." The Captain ordered. Harry turned to the screen just as Curtis' face appeared with a couple of the other older members at his sides.

"Mage Kel'ac." One of the others spoke as they saw him. "What are you doing there?"

"I saw the fleet stop and know of the situation." Harry told him. "Curtis, what are you going to do about Earth?"

"What do you suggest?" Curtis asked.

"Scare them." Harry told him. "You have to understand that their government is not like yours. There is no High Council to make decisions as a group. There are people high up in their government that make decisions based on power that those below them must follow."

"That's about the sum of what we have decided." Curtis nodded. "But they attacked a world within our land. We cannot and will not ignore that. The Fleet will head for Earth orbit and take position. No offensive is to be taken and you will retain communications silence against them. Close them off and make it clear that we could take this further and remain within our rights." Curtis ordered. "We were going to say twenty-four hours and then tell them that their alliance with us is over but if you are going then I will leave it up to you, Kel'ac, to decide when they've had enough."

"That's probably for the best." Harry nodded. "I can judge when they're close to breaking."

"And if they fire at us?" Johannes asked.

"Intercept anything they shoot at you and then use only the necessary firepower to destroy whatever shot it at you." Curtis said abruptly. "Kel'ac, it's good to know you're with us on this one."

"I don't want Earth to be destroyed, Curtis, but I don't want them thinking they can just test weapons on empty planets either." Harry sighed. "I'll check in with you soon."

"Mage Kel'ac?" The Admiral asked him as soon as the call had ended. "Do you have anything against us jumping to Hyperspace now?"

"Of course not. Let's get this over with." Harry sighed.

"We'll exit Hyperspace pretty close in, about halfway between their moon and the outer atmosphere and then close in." Johannes explained. "If we jump now we can arrive in six hours time."

"That's fine. I could do with some rest before all of this hits the fan." Harry told them ignoring the confusion at the odd saying. "Do you mind if I borrow one of your spare cabins?"

"There's a VIP one free on 01 deck." The Captain told him before gesturing to one of the techs. "Show him the way and get him anything he might need please."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth**

Graham walked into the SGC's control room with two cups of coffee and smiled a greeting at the other Lieutenant on duty who smiled back ready to go off duty. "You can go if you want." Graham told him.

"Thanks, mate." The man grinned and moved to the duty board to swap his name out for Graham's and then disappeared out of the door.

"Sergeant Harriman." Graham greeted as he sat down beside him, placing the second cup in front of the man. "How's the day going so far?"

"Quiet as can be." Walter told him. "SG-1 returned back about an hour ago and are about to have their debriefing."

"Don't I love these quiet days." Graham sighed just as he phone rang. It was the direct line to NORAD. "I just had to say that didn't I?"

Walter lifted the phone and listened for a moment before his eyes widened. He hit the base alert almost instantly and as he put the phone down he reached for the microphone. "General Hammond to the control room. Emergency Alert from NORAD."

There were pounding steps from the metal staircase coming from the meeting room and Graham turned to looked at the General and SG-1. "Report." Hammond ordered.

"Space radars have detected objects in high orbit around the planet. Two small crafts." Walter relayed to them.

"Do they have any idea what they were?" Graham asked.

"Nothing yet, they're directing the telescopes and imaging radars on them now." Walter told him.

"Open a direct line to NORAD and the Pentagon." Hammond ordered and Walter used the computer for a moment and then nodded at him.

"We've got a running feed." Walter announced. "And we've got a plot of the approaching ships."

"_SGC, Pentagon this is NORAD."_ A voice announced. _"Vessels identified by shape and size as Melatai Shadow class ships. Repeat two Shadow class ships approaching on steady course and rapid speed."_

"Two Shadows?" Sam frowned. "What are they doing? You don't think..."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions." Hammond warned them.

"We destroyed one of their planets, General." Jack pointed out. "I'd be pissed if I were them."

"That's hardly an invasion force." Daniel pointed out.

"Two ships with cloaking systems could do a lot of damage to us." Hammond pointed out.

"We did say this might happen." Daniel pointed out.

"_SGC, Pentagon, this is NORAD. We have visual on the approaching ships. They are changing course, separating to either side of the planet." _The same voice told them.

"NORAD, this is the SGC." Hammond spoke into the microphone. "Can you tell what systems they have running?"

"_Energy imaging suggests high output."_ NORAD told them. _"Matching the recorded images on the last sighting of a Shadow with shields and weapons running."_

"You mean when Harry kicked Maybourne's arse on the airstrip?" Jack chuckled just as a picture appeared on the screen of a close up of one of the approaching ships, sleek and grey with a halo of white light from the engines behind it. The screen suddenly shifted to view something else. A mass of purple black. "That's one hell of a Hyperspace window." Jack whistled just as shapes began exploding out of it.

"NORAD report!" Hammond ordered.

"_These images are two minutes old."_ The voice announced. _"We count seven ships on radar, correction eight, nine."_ There was a pause. _"SGC, Pentagon. The window has closed. We are detecting thirteen ships on our systems. Be aware that the energy output suggests that all have active shields and weapons."_

"Do you have any identity on them?" Hammond asked into the microphone.

"_We have so far identified five Melatai Cruisers like the one on record from Apophis' invasion and five Melatai Destroyers from the same source."_ The voice told them. _"Three more vessels are unknown. All much larger. Two are fifty percent larger than the Cruisers and the other one twice the size."_

"Now that's an invasion fleet." Jack whistled again.

"General, we have a serious problem." Sam told him. "We've got nothing that can protect us from them."

"Hey! Shouldn't Harry help us? They're an alien fleet." Jack suggested.

"Harry can't help, Sir." Graham spoke up reminding them that he was there. "The treaty only allows them to intervene when the Goa'uld are involved. They are expressly not allowed to help against other enemies."

"He's right." Daniel nodded. "And with what we did to that planet I wouldn't be surprised if Harry lets them."

"Let them wipe us out?" Sam asked. "You wouldn't think Harry would do that?"

"No." Graham shook his head. "Harry wouldn't but who's to say he even knows what's happening."

"_SGC, Pentagon. This is NORAD."_ The voice spoke up again. _"The shadows have disappeared. We have no readings for them. The thirteen vessels are taking up an offensive stance but are no longer closing. Distance is ten thousand miles. Estimated warning time for previously seen weapons is thirty-five seconds. Repeat, three-five seconds."_

"Maybe we should give Harry a try." Daniel offered. "I think this counts as an emergency."

Graham went with Daniel and Jack up to Hammond's office and he watched as Jack set off the beacon. But for the first time it didn't merely glow and then fade as if it had just sent off a message but a small holographic image appeared above it. "That's the symbol for the old Great Races Alliance that we saw in that library." Daniel pointed out.

Before anything else could be said a stream of writing appeared in a circle above the top and lingered for a while before fading. "Uh, Danny-boy. Tell me you understood that."

"It's Ancient writing." Daniel frowned and grabbed a pad of paper off of the desk and bit his lip as he sketched out the symbols from memory. "Um... this mean 'in response to'..." he muttered to himself for a while before his eyes widened and he almost ran from the room.

Jack shot Graham a look before following him out. Graham was about to follow when he heard somebody speak his name. He spun around to find himself looking at an image of Harry wearing a heavy black jacket. His mage gear. "Boy, if you guys haven't pissed off the wrong people."

"Harry!" Graham turned to the door, hoping to catch Jack before he went too far.

"Leave him, Graham." Harry warned him. "I'm not here as far as everyone is concerned."

"Do you know about the Melatai fleet?" Graham asked.

"I'm on the flagship." Harry chuckled.

"Are you going to let them kill us?" Graham frowned.

"Oh, Graham. Of course I'm not going to let them hurt you." Graham relaxed. "Or at least not you and the other people I know in the SGC. And I'll save Ryver too obviously."

"Harry! This isn't funny!" Graham accused.

"No, Graham, it isn't." Harry narrowed his eyes. "You guys launched a nuclear weapon on a planet in the Melatai zone which you knew perfectly well was under their control and you destroyed it. Alone with eight Mages in an outpost four hundred miles from the Stargate."

"Killed?" Graham gasped.

"And thus the Melatai want to drill it into this planet that they are fed up of this kind of crap." Harry hissed before sighing and looking at Graham. "You can tell this to Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack but it goes no further. The fleet is going to stand off and protect itself and strike at anything on the surface that shoots at it but other than that it won't do anything. It'll leave in a few days and any alliance between the Melatai and the Tau'ri will be severed."

Graham shut his eyes in relief and when he opened them again Harry was gone. He walked back down the control room but nobody seemed to have noticed his delayed return, except for Daniel who gave him a strange look. Graham mouthed out that he'd tell him about it later and Daniel nodded.

"Listen, Paul." Hammond was speaking into a phone. "This isn't just a run of the mill peacock match with the Russians. We can't touch that fleet and they know it. We have nothing on them and they're holding all the cards."

Hammond listened for a moment before hanging up and sighing. "Not good, General?" Sam asked.

"Let's take this up to the meeting room." Hammond told them. "Sergeant, alert me if they do anything other than sit there."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond and SG-1 started up the stairs and Graham followed them a moment later making them all turn and look at him while they were taking their seats. "Is there something you need, Lieutenant?"

"After Doctor Jackson and Colonel O'Neill left your office Harry appeared as a hologram, Sir." Graham told him.

"What did he say?" Daniel asked.

"That the Melatai are only here as revenge for the planet we destroyed but that they had no intention to actually cause any damage." Graham sat himself down. "Just scare us."

"I think they've got that part down." Jack pointed out. "So we can stand down?"

"No." Graham shook his head getting a raised eyebrow from his superior officer. "Sorry, sir. Harry told me that only us few could know that."

"Agreed." Hammond nodded getting a surprised look from them all. "The Melatai are hundreds of years ahead of us and we cannot win this battle if we provoke it. If they mean to do us no harm then we keep that to ourselves or we could only give somebody an excuse to take action. We did the wrong here, folks, and we'll accept it."

"And if they were shooting at us?" Jack asked.

"Then things might be a little different." Hammond told them all. "Now, what exactly do we have up there. I need to report to the President."

"Well, sir." Sam straightened up and used the presentation computer to bring up an image of one of the Destroyers. Sharp edges and a heightened bridge and pointed at the front. "This is one of their Destroyers, very similar in function to our own. They specialise in small ships but they form a very dense protective shield for anything they're protecting. In the battle against Apophis the two Destroyers formed a protective shield for the Cruiser and even while taking large shots against Apophis' ships they intercepted the incoming shots. Almost all of them."

She changed the image again to one of the sleek Cruiser. "These are larger than the Destroyers and are like our own, designed to do as much damage as possible. They seem to only fire single shots but they seem to focus all of their power into them."

"The smaller ships that first came through are Shadow class scout ships." Sam went on as the image changed to a image of Harry's one lingering above the airfield with the turrets open. "Obviously there's a lot more that we know about this one. It's power supply allows it to travel through Hyperspace with weapons and shields. We also know that it's stealth capabilities are beyond that of the Goa'uld but it's weaponry isn't really up to taking on larger ships like Ha'taks."

"Still strong enough to take on two tanks." Jack pointed out.

"Also we have no idea how many of them there are." Sam told him. "We saw two, obviously scouting the solar system before the others arrived, but the three larger ships look to us like carriers and could hold hundreds of Shadow Scouts."

"And don't forget the Blades." Daniel pointed out. "I'd imagine there are hundreds of them in the carriers."

"Exactly." Sam nodded. "The Blade we saw outmatched our latest Jet fighters in both agility and speed. It didn't seem to have shields but that could just be because we damaged the one we saw however it did have a cloaking device."

"You've gotta hand it to the Melatai." Jack whistled. "They have an arsenal and a half."

"And of course, General, this is just what we've seen." Sam sighed. "We don't have any idea what those three larger ships are capable of and we can't base them off of our own Carriers. They might have weapons more powerful than the Cruisers and defences better than the Destroyers."

"Thank you, Major." Hammond nodded. "In the eventuality that they do attack what do you suggest."

"I have no idea to be honest." Sam sighed. "We had nothing that could affect the Ha'tak's and the Melatai have been fighting them for centuries and held out. It's possible that if they didn't have shields we could launch a massive strike against them with the help of the Russians, Chinese, French and British and do them some damage but even then a missile strike would take at least ten minutes to hit them but their shots could intercept the missiles in only half a minute and then hit at our launch sites."

"And that's if they didn't have shields." Jack pointed out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Hogwarts – two days later**

Harry leaned back on the wall of the tower roof and Ryver leaned into the eyepiece of the telescope. "Kelvin, you do know you're looking in the wrong place, right?"

"Duh." Harry chuckled. "I think it's more interesting."

It was midnight and all four of the houses in his year were having an astronomy lesson and Harry was ridiculously bored so had decided to train his telescope on the western sky about forty degrees from the zenith. Kel'ac was still telling him it was a bad idea but Harry didn't mind giving Ryver something to think about for a while. "More stars? How interesting."

"I thought you were all into the space thing?" Harry asked.

"Yeah when it's not staring at them through a telescope." Ryver sighed. "A bad one too. You can barely see anything with this."

"What's that middle one, the bright one that's slowly moving north?" Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

Ryver took his head back from the telescope and frowned down at his book. "Moving?" Ryver asked him. "A satellite then."

"With all those other little stars that have moved since we came up here?" Harry asked.

Ryver glanced at him before putting his eye back to the telescope. "What do you think they are?"

"I think they're alien space ships." Harry chuckled even though he was being perfectly serious.

Ryver looked at him. "You joke around but you know it's possible. They could be spaceships."

"Maybe the Americans have a few up?" Harry offered.

"That many?" Ryver asked him. "Wait! You're toying with me, you know what they are?"

Harry leaned into his ear. "Of course I do and they're not satellites."

"How do you know?" Ryver pulled away and looked him in the eye. Harry just grinned at him and winked.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Simmons!" Their Professor's voice barked at them. "Are you listening?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next morning**

Harry stood on the bridge of the _Orion_ as she and the other twelve ships slowly closed on the Earth, forming a hemisphere of ships right above the US. Harry knew that conspiracy nuts would be going on about the stars in the sky last night for months but that was just another of the pluses to doing it this way for the Melatai. The _Orion_ sat in the centre at the top with the two other Carriers just below her and then forming a hemisphere below them were the ten Destroyers and Cruisers. Harry knew that they would be panicking on the surface by now but he didn't care.

The US had been sending messages into space for the last two and a half days without an answer from the Melatai fleet and the analysts on board the _Orion_ had been listening to the communications on the surface and come up with this as a departure plan. The US and Russia were on a knife edge, waiting anxiously for something to happen and they knew that at the first sign of an attack they'd launch something at them.

"Captain, Admiral. We have a launch. Ten missiles from a satellite above the pole and two from the surface of the planet." One of the crew reported. "Time to impact ranging from three minutes for outer orbit missiles and four minutes for land launched missiles."

"What do you think?" The Captain asked.

"I'd imagine that the missiles from the satellite are merely a diversion, something to tie up the defensive grid, so that they can slip the larger nuclear ones past them to hit the Carriers." Harry summed up. "They're taking a long shot but it's a good plan just not effective."

"What do you suggest?" The Captain asked.

"We need to leave them with the knowledge that they can't harm us." Harry told them, placing himself squarely with them. "I say let them hit."

"You're sure?" Johannes asked.

"The _Aevis _has just scanned the weapons and your shields. The nuclear weapons will not penetrate your shields. They may cause minor electrical problems but nothing serious." Harry told him as the seconds counted down. "Just prove beyond any doubt that they can't touch you. Then obliterate the satellite and the two launch sites on the surface."

Johannes raised an eyebrow at him. "What about loss of life?"

"I'll make a quick call to a friend's comm. unit." Harry shrugged. "Make sure they are evacuated."

"Ok." Johannes nodded. "You're sure their weapons can't damage us?"

"One hundred percent positive." Harry assured him.

"Very well." Johannes nodded. "Captain, forward the order. Ships are to remain stationary and accept the strikes and then await further orders."

The Captain transferred the order before turning back. "All ships have confirmed the order."

"Thirty seconds to impact." A crew man told them. Harry turned to the visual display which showed a two dimensional picture of the fleet and the approaching missiles. Twelve in total though two were further back but only by a few seconds and were red to denote them as stronger hits. Harry turned to a view screen that showed the real image of the ships around them just as the ten smaller missiles struck the fleet. They spread out and impacted the Destroyers and Cruisers and their shields glowed a fierce white as ten explosions struck home.

"Ten seconds to nuclear impact." The crewman announced. "Shutting down backup systems in preparation."

Harry watched as the two missiles approached rapidly on the screen. They slipped past the Cruisers and Destroyers and split apart to head for the _Orion _and the _Chrysalis_, one of the smaller carriers. He looked to the side screen just as the missile impacted and detonated. White light burst into existence, lighting up the control deck for a second before the auto-dampers shaded out the windows. The entire ship rocked and the inertial dampeners struggled against the shock and threw them about. An alarm pitched up loudly and the light began to fade.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**SGC – minutes before**

"Missiles are being launched." Walter announced as they all looked at the large screen which showed the thirteen ships of the Melatai fleet which had just moved closer to them and into a seriously offensive position. Twelve small blips were crossing the scene, some from space and two from the planet.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea." Graham muttered.

"I know what you mean." Daniel told him.

"We're hoping that the Destroyers and Cruisers will attack the missiles from the satellite and the nuclear missiles can slip past the shield and hit the carriers. Hopefully that will be enough to damage them." Sam told them.

"It's a good plan." Jack added in.

"Assuming it'll make a difference." Daniel pointed out.

"Something is not right." Teal'c informed them as he watched the screen.

"Teal'c's right." Sam frowned. "They should have tried to intercept the missiles by now."

"They're just letting the missiles come?" Daniel asked in astonishment.

"Impact in five seconds." Walter announced. They walked in silence as the ten smaller missiles converged with the Destroyers and Cruisers and vanished and then the two large nuclear missiles slipped past them without any attempt to stop them and merged with two of the three carriers and the symbols flashed once and then vanished.

"What happened!?" Jack almost shouted at Walter.

Walter lifted the phone and asked for a report and as he listened he switched on another screen before hanging up the phone. "This is a video of the attack." As they watched the ships in the centre merely hung there in space. A round of small explosions announced the impact of the smaller missiles before two bright bursts of light flared in the centre of the screen. The phone rang again and Walter lifted it to his ear and winced a moment later.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Hammond asked.

"NORAD confirms. No noticeable damage to targets. They weren't affected by the attack." Walter told them.

"Sir?" One of the techs touched Graham on the arm. "There's a call coming down for you."

Graham frowned and almost told her to tell them to call him back but in the end he moved over to the side and took the phone from where it had been placed on the desk top. "Lieutenant Simmons." He greeted the person.

"How formal of you, Graham." Harry's voice sounded partly amused, partly tired.

"Harry!" Graham hissed before glancing around in case somebody had heard him. Sam was looking at him strangely and gave him a prompting look. Graham shook his head. "Aren't we all a little busy right now?"

"Just pass a message along to Hammond for me and keep it low profile. Clear out those two launch sites." Harry told him. "They're about to become craters."

The line went dead and Graham hung up quickly and crossed the room to the General's side and leaned into his ear. "Sir, that was Harry on the phone. He say's get everyone out of the two launch sites."

The General looked at him and blinked in surprise and nodded before turning to the microphone. "This is General Hammond. Be advised the enemy will probably launch an attack on the launch sites. We need to evacuate them immediately."

Nobody commented on the abruptness of the General's order but they received an affirmative from the speaker just before Walter lifted the ringing phone next to him and after a moment he hung up and connected the phone to the speaker. "It's NORAD again. They've got a visual on the ships changing position." On the screen they could see movement among the ships and then without warning two of the ships, Cruisers, were lit up from the front and two balls of streaking energy flashed from them and crossed the screen and converged on a point near to the atmosphere. There was a large explosion which quickly faded.

"What was that?" Hammond asked.

"_This is NORAD, the attack struck the missile satellite. The satellite has been destroyed."_ A man's voice announced over the speakers. _"The ships are moving into three groups. The carriers and two Destroyers and a Cruiser are remaining in position. Two Cruisers and two Destroyers are moving into position above Texas and the other two Cruisers and Destroyer are moving into position above Russia."_

"They're going to destroy the launch sites." Daniel gasped. "Did they all get out?"

Hammond checked his watch. "Two minutes. They should be clear."

"_People of the Tauri. This is the Admiral of the second fleet of the Melatai Space Force. By recent actions you have shown a disregard for the territories of your allies and thus our allegiance is severed from this moment forward."_ A voice spoke and Walter listened to his phone for a moment before looking at the General and pointing to the largest of the ships. _"No Tau'ri armed unit or craft is permitted to enter Melatai space and we shall enforce this with the full capabilities of our military. Heed my words, there will be no second chances. This is the Orion. Out."_

The line went silent and they all turned to the satellite picture to see the two Cruisers above the US open fire. Shot after shot struck down towards the surface of the planet, raining down through the atmosphere.

"The shots landed at the Texas launch site." Walter announced. "We've got a Predator closing on the location. Image in ten seconds."

They didn't have to wait long before a video feed appeared on the large screen instead of the ships above Earth. It showed a rapidly passing landscape and then all of a sudden a burnt crater in the middle of nowhere. A deep one by the looks of it. They'd carved out the missile silos and destroyed any other missiles there. The screen quickly changed back to the one before just in time to see a huge purple and black Hyperspace window open and the thirteen ships vanish through it.

There was a distinct rush of released breath in the room as everyone relaxed. "I think we lucked out." Jack muttered. "Promise us not to retire again, General."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_**Valkyrie**_

Harry walked from the observation deck as the System Lords retreated from yet another region of space leaving behind a massive debris field in the place of fifteen Ha'taks. "We may have to interfere to restore the balance of power into the hands of the System Lords." Harry sighed. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"Unfortunately you're conclusion is correct." Vor nodded. "We have been analysing the war and we have come to the same conclusion. If we weaken Apophis' forces enough we can prolong the war and weaken both sides."

"And if I can get close enough to Apophis I can assassinate him once his forces are weakened and put an end to the war." Harry nodded. "Without them knowing we were involved."

"The question remains however." Vor turned to him. "How to weaken their forces without the possibility of our involvement becoming known? Even as rumour."

"I'll have a think about it. Perhaps something natural?" Harry pondered. "A seismic event on his new home world perhaps."

"You are aware of course that the time rapidly approaches where you will bring your brother to Peldaniken Taous." Vor spoke up a few minutes later after they had watched Apophis' fleet jump into Hyperspace. "How do you intend to bring him from Earth to Peldaniken Taous?"

"I do not wish to explain things to him on Earth." Harry told the Asgard scientist. "As such I wish to take him to my rooms on Peldaniken Taous."

"How will you transport him from Earth to Peldaniken Taous without having to explain something?" Vor asked.

"I've thought of that." Harry shrugged. "I'll use the _Aevis_ to transport us into its memory banks and then fly to Peldaniken Taous automatically and then finally reintegrate us inside my rooms. All he'll see is a bright flash of light. Then I can explain everything to him and take my time and he'll have the proof straight away.

He was about to say more when he felt his ring try to connect with him. He raised a hand to Vor and listened to the signal. It was coming from the _Aevis_ which he'd left in orbit around Earth when Vor had picked him up that morning. It was an alert. Ryver was in trouble and whatever had happened had triggered the automatic shield standby on his bracelet.

"Vor, I need to be on Earth as soon as possible!" Harry rounded on the Asgard scientist. "Ryver's in mortal danger."

Vor blinked in surprise but touched the device at his wrist and beamed them both to the control room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Harry beamed as close to Ryver as possible which wasn't that close with all of the interference that the _Valkyrie_ had detected. He was wearing his black Mage robes and as soon as he landed the air around him warped and he vanished from sight. He was in a room which was only lit up by the two doors blocked by roaring fires. He could just about make out the room through the door ahead of him and more importantly Ryver standing with his back to the door.

Harry strode across the room and activated his ATU's shield as he crossed through the flames. They licked around his body, swirling around him, but the shield held strong without trouble and he was through within a second and standing in a brightly lit chamber ringed with arches and steps leading down into the centre where a mirror stood proudly on its own. What caught most of his attention though was Professor Quirrell standing in front of the mirror looking at Ryver who was in the process of backing away. The horrifying thing however was that Harry's sensors hadn't detected Quirrell's presence at all and definitely not the face on the back of his head that Harry could see in the mirror.

"It's in his pocket!" The thing on the back of Quirrell's head screeched. "Get him!"

Quirrell lunged forwards and with the threat and Harry's activation code the bracelet activated, forming a shimmering shield around Ryver. Ryver backpedalled and tripped on one of the steps even as Quirrell grabbed him. His hands burned against the shield which glowed fiercely, staving off Quirrell's grip and allowing Ryver to pull away.

"You fool! Just kill him!" The face screamed and Quirrell backed away cradling his burnt hand and grabbed his wand, levelling it at Ryver who rolled to the side in an attempt to run. Quirrell opened his mouth but Harry beat him to it. He raised the Alteran shock rifle that had materialised in his hand as soon as he'd walked into the room and fired it. The beam sliced straight through Quirrell leaving no mark behind but it sent a killing energy through his body, stopping his heart and brain.

Quirrell crumbled to the ground beside Ryver who scrambled away and pulled himself to his feet. Harry put the rifle back into his TDS and became visible in front of Ryver, uncaring about giving himself away to Ryver. Ryver scrambled to his feet and Harry took in the actual damage to him. He'd been through a lot and the bracelet had only protected him from the worst, whatever had made the bracelet send the distress call to Harry. He was pale and tired looking and his neck showed the early signs of a bruise that rose up to his cheek, he'd been hit pretty hard on the head which was probably what had triggered the bracelet.

"Kel!" Ryver gasped as his eyes widened. "How did you do that? What the hell is this?"

Harry spared a moment to address the last question and he shut the bracelet down with his mind removing the faint golden tint that had formed over Ryver. "I'll tell you this summer." Harry promised just as the fire in the door erupted outwards before going out. Harry turned just in time to see Snape and Dumbledore burst through the door seconds before McGonagall who gasped in shock at the sight.

"_Grab your wand."_ Kel'ac quickly suggested and Harry didn't need to know his symbiote's thoughts to know he should do as he was told. He pulled his wand out of the inside of his jacket but made sure that the three adults didn't see the movement. Now at least they'd think he'd used magic and not something else. He shut off his ATU as well in case they used restraining magic on him. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't harm him without some evidence to suggest he was dangerous and he didn't want a shield trying to protect him.

"What is happening here?" McGonagall cried. "Oh dear, is that Professor Quirrell?"

Before anything else could be said a bright light burst from Quirrell's body and streaked up through the ceiling vanishing from sight even as a wave of air sent Ryver and Harry flying backwards across the room. Harry didn't have time to reactivate his personal shield before his body hit the wall and he blacked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry awoke to find himself lying on a bed in the school's hospital wing. He took stock of what he was wearing, glad that he'd dressed in proper synthesised clothing and not worn his usual ATU derived illusion over his comfortable clothing. He was dressed in simple hospital gowns but he had the small metal band around his left wrist so they obviously hadn't tried to remove his ATU. They had however taken off his TDS from his right hand but it was sitting on his bedside table.

"_Kel'ac?"_ Harry asked even though he didn't need to ask to know he was in there.

"_I've been awake the whole time."_ Kel'ac told him. _"They used magic to heal the damage to your head where you hit the wall but they didn't run any scans on you."_

"_I suppose we can be thankful for small favours." _Harry sighed. If they'd run a scan on Harry they might have registered Kel'ac's presence. Harry sat up slowly and looked around the hospital beds and quickly spied Ryver lying on a bed on the other side of the room. He slipped onto the floor and quickly pulled on his clothing that had been left over the side of a chair. It was still early so instead of waiting for Ryver to wake up he slipped out of the hospital wing to head for his rooms. To change his clothing into his school uniform.

When he arrived back in the hospital wing it was to find Hermione and Ron there and Ryver awake. "Hey, there." Harry grinned at Ryver.

"Kel!" Ryver gasped. "What happened?"

"I saw you guys sneaking down there so I followed you." Harry lied though Ryver didn't know that yet. "I got there just in time to see Quirrell going for you and I lashed out with my magic. I don't really know what happened."

"What was that thing that came out of Quirrell?" Ryver asked.

"I have no idea." Harry lied. "I got blasted into the wall and woke up in here half an hour ago."

Harry turned as he heard somebody walk into the room behind him. It was Dumbledore. "Ah, I see you've returned, Mr. Simmons." Dumbledore told him cheerfully. "Now if I could just ask you, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger to wait outside while I talk to Mr. Potter."

Harry frowned and glanced at Ryver and met his eyes. Ryver at least knew there was more to his story then he'd let on. "I'll talk to you later, Ry." Harry promised in way of reminding him that he planned to tell Ryver the truth over the holidays. Harry left the room but didn't bother to stay around outside the hospital wing and instead headed down to breakfast, for the end of year meal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	34. The First Race

Fighting the Gods

A/N; Finally the chapter everyone has been waiting for! When Ryver discovers the truth about everything. Enjoy.

Chapter 34; The First Race

**King's Cross Station; London**

The end of year breakfast had gone off without a hitch except for Dumbledore completely overturning Slytherin's victory for the House Cup. He'd given Hermione, Ron, Ryver and even 'Kelvin' points and though that hadn't helped Ravenclaw move up from third to second it had given the House Cup to Gryffindor and for the first time in years taken it from Slytherin. The train ride had been peaceful as well and Kel'ac had spent the ride seemingly dozing in the corner with a baseball cap over his head. He could hear Ryver talking with Ron and Hermione but didn't consider joining in even as they speculated over the years events. He knew that Ryver was dying to find out all about 'Kelvin' but he couldn't do it just yet. He had a few major events happening on Peldaniken Taous and didn't want to have to abandon Ryver so soon after telling him the truth.

Even so he planned to spend a week with Graham so that he could keep an eye on Ryver from afar and because he knew that Minerva was planning a trip out to the United States to visit her nephew and Graham's sister, her niece, and Annette's children. Also, in truth, he missed hanging around in the SGC and felt that he owed them a warm visit after what had happened with the Melatai fleet and he really missed Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c.

The train pulled into London in the early evening and Ron and Hermione were quick to get off to see their families. Ryver wasn't so eager and he caught Harry's arm as he stood up as well and grabbed his trunk. "You said..." Ryver winced. "When?"

"I've got a few things to sort out first." Harry explained. "But I won't go back on my word. I'll pick you up from the Orphanage in a few weeks. I promise."

"It's not that I don't trust you, Kel." Ryver winced seemingly thinking that was what Harry was thinking.

"I know that." Harry nodded. "Come on, I'll walk you to your train."

"Thanks, Kel." Ryver told him. "For everything I mean. I know you didn't just accidentally kill Quirrell. I don't know what you did or how you got down there and I know you'll explain it to me. Whatever you did, thanks."

Harry hugged Ryver tightly, his heart bleeding for his twin even though the fraternal bond between them was only recognised in one direction. "I'll be seeing you." Harry whispered to him. "Just keep an open mind when I explain it all to you. It'll be the most amazing thing you learn in your life so far. I can promise you that no matter what you think it is about you'll underestimate it."

With that Ryver pulled away and nodded to him and grabbed his trunk. They underwent a few minutes of attention from Ron and Hermione's family before heading off into the Muggle section of the station and out to find Ryver's train. Harry sat with him for a while without commenting on how he could waste time when he was supposed to be getting to Heathrow Airport to get a flight back to the US. Ryver loaded up onto the train that would take him down to Cornwall and Harry watched it roll out before he walked down into the subway, turned out of view of any security cameras and activated the _Aevis'_ beaming systems and transferred himself to Graham's home and his luggage into storage on the ship. He'd already donned all of his technology before boarding the train in Hogsmeade and he didn't even have his wand on him, let alone any other magical items. The wand was useful but it was never the first thing he thought to use to solve a problem.

Graham's small house was pleasant and just like any other human abode it was full of clutter. With races that had entered space like the Alterans, Furlings, Nox and Asgard such clutter wasn't practical and that way of life had spread to their planets. Buildings were complex on the outside but the insides were easy to navigate and contained quite a few open spaces. Harry thought that if he had to stay there too long he might start getting claustrophobic. He wandered through the empty house. When Harry had called Graham's phone using the _Aevis_ as a relay he'd been told that he'd arrive an hour or so before Graham got off shift but then he'd stayed with Ryver at the train station so it wouldn't be long before Graham got home.

Even as he thought it he heard the primitive transport arrive in the drive. Cars fascinated Kel'ac somewhat because he'd never seen anything like them before but Harry had grown up with them and they were so simple and primitive that they just bored him to tears. They were bad for your health, dangerous and high maintenance. And quite a bit slower than his own methods of getting from one place to another.

He grinned as Graham walked in the door and then hugged the man who greeted him with a smile. Graham was carrying a box that Harry recognised to contain a pizza and smiled even wider. He hadn't had pizza in ages.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ten days later**

The week and a bit that he spent with Graham was fun for Harry, he tried as much as he could to forget the Galaxy and be a kid and it seemed that Graham, with the help of Daniel, Sam and Jack were willing to treat him in just that way though at many times he found himself as Kel'ac talking ancient Egyptian history with Daniel and as himself talking science with Sam. Jack outright refused to allow such conversations and for the first time in Harry's life he went out into a garden and played ball games with Graham and Jack, throwing a baseball back and forward. The first time they'd done this it had upset Jack somewhat although only Kel'ac had noticed the slight change in his demeanour and after speaking as more of an adult to him later he'd discovered that it was because this was what Jack had done with his own son before he'd accidentally shot himself with Jack's gun.

Minerva visited whenever Graham and Harry could get her around without running into the three from the SGC since they didn't know about Harry's presence on Earth for much of the year.

When the time came for Harry to return to Peldaniken Taous he didn't warn anyone and simply snuck into Graham's room in the middle of the night and up to his beside. He put a hand on his shoulder to wake him and once he was alert enough he leaned down and kissed his forehead and told him he had to get back to reality and then transported himself away for the trip back to his home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous**

He fell out of Hyperspace a reasonable distance from the planet's atmosphere and even as the _Aevis_ automatically bracketed everything for him he still sought them out with his eyes. The largest item by far was the _Astari_ looking almost like a small moon in size and mass. It now had its smooth lines and was almost complete externally only missing a few of the parallel spires. The inside was now under rapid development with a hundred Asgard, Furling and Nox helping in the work and the completion date was only six months from now and all it was really missing were weapons systems, and the core computer. The Arcturus Generator was more or less completely constructed and as soon as the core computer system was in place and online and passed its trials they'd power it up and run tests to ensure it worked within the safe parameters.

Next down from the _Astari_ in size was _Avaria_, the space station slash construction dock that hung perpendicular to the surface at about latitude forty-five degrees just far enough from the atmosphere to enable the drones around it to work without having to correct excessively for the planet's gravitational field. The four horseshoe 'cradles' were split into two, the top two were pointing together in one direction while the lower two were on the other side. Each pair held a gently curved section of the _Praenuntius_ and once they were both complete it, like the _Astari_ would be held out further in space and joined together while the last two curved sections were built and added to it. The outer section of the circular ship would be in one piece in about two months and the construction of the arms and the central sphere would begin and be completed a month after that. Finally the Arcturus Generator, assuming it was perfectly successful in the _Astari_, the weapons and computer systems and a thousand other systems would be added in about three months bringing it into active service in about seven months, a month or so after the _Astari._ Then Harry and Kel'ac would have the most powerful ships ever seen in any of the known Galaxies and could finally secure his own home, protect the Asgard, Furlings and Nox and especially Ryver.

The _Avertia _sat just on the edge of the sun's corona according to his sensors but he couldn't view it himself from this distance and even if he could he'd damage his eyes trying since it was so close to the surface of the sun. The Asgard and Furlings were doing any number of projects on there but a lot of the two races best scientists were working on the _Astari _and _Praenuntius_ so only the most critical projects were being worked on, namely weapons systems since the Council had all agreed, even the Nox, that only once they were safe and secure on this joined home could they turn their attention back to the true mysteries as of yet undiscovered.

Harry spotted the _Valkyrie_, the science vessel loaned to them to run errands or patrols for Peldaniken Taous, sitting in orbit over the northern pole of the planet and it was them and not the control room on _Avaria_ or on the planet that greeted him.

"_Harry, welcome back to Peldaniken Taous."_ The words were in Asgard but Harry could understand the language easily enough he just didn't have much luck speaking it. He could speak Nox and Furling easily enough because the sounds were easier to make but unless you were an Asgard attempting to speak their language was pointless. He recognised the voice as Vor which was why the _Valkyrie_ had spoken to him and not the space station or planet.

"We're eager to get some down time, Vor." Harry told him with a sigh. "Please don't tell me something is happening."

"_One of the transports is coming in from our Home World."_ Vor told him. _"We are going to meet it at the edge of this galaxy to escort it here."_

Harry sighed in relief, when he'd seen the _Valkyrie_ out of a normal orbit he'd been worried that he'd be straight into it. "Good luck." Harry told him instead and spun the _Aevis_ towards the surface of the planet even as he watched the science vessel accelerate to forty percent the speed of light, the same speed that the _Aevis_ could reach and then angle away from the planet. A few seconds later a Hyperspace window opened and swallowed up the ship. The _Aevis'_ limited scanners, by his standards anyway, tracked the _Valkyrie_ through space for a further four seconds before losing her. The space station could track her for another thirty seconds on her own sensors but then using the satellite network could probably catch glimpses of her as she moved across the galaxy. He hoped that by the time he had the _Astari_ and the _Praenuntius _up and running he could have that time up to about a minute which meant that he could spot Goa'uld ships and such less advanced races almost thirty or forty minutes out.

He approached the atmosphere and soon saw the city below them. They hadn't really done much with the surface of the planet yet since their numbers were still limited and they'd only expand as necessary. The city centre sat about ten miles inland where two rivers joined before heading for the ocean splintering again into about ten different rivers across a very old and solid delta system. The Great Races Council building, where all of the joint talks were made and which also contained the promontory to the Stargate and the floating space docks, sat just where the rivers joined with the Stargate about half a mile directly above where the rushing rivers merged together. The city spread up between the 'V' of the rivers for about two miles and then onto both sides of the two rivers and on each of the islands of the delta, linked together by ornate bridges suspended between buildings and across walkways. A few of these islands were altered very slightly by the Furlings and Nox to create gardens while others were foundations to low buildings.

Harry's own home was just north of the river and looked south across all of the little islands and to the city on the other side. The Council had agreed that certain sections of the city would remain in the style of their individual cultures and would be home to anything they built that was purely for their race. The Asgard Cloning and life support building with its backup shield was in their section just west of the V and the Council Tower. The Nox section was almost a rainforest and the Furlings had built massive stone buildings almost daunting in appearance. Harry had, in comparison, done very little and none of the others had moved to do it for him. He'd given it only a little of his time to think about it and a few buildings were being constructed along with the one that was his home. The buildings were all Alteran design with the normal features. Harry's building even had a Gate Ship bay installed in the top which is where Harry landed the _Aevis_.

Harry beamed himself down onto the circular balcony that ran all around his rooms near the top of the tower. From this place, looking out over the water to the east he could almost think that he stood in a purely Alteran city. His tower sat right near the coastline with beaches below him. He fully intended to give most of the land assigned for his use over to the Nox who had the section near to him to use as their own and expand if he wanted to out into the ocean and along the coastline. He knew his race had loved building cities that floated on the water and one of the normal modes for the ships they had started to use to explore the Galaxy and seed life in a few of them had been sitting on the surface of the water. That way they could be out at sea and the primitive races wouldn't know they were there. It would be nice if he could build a few of those city-ships and have them sitting in the ocean in front of him to look out on. He'd seen pictures of the Alteran bases on Earth before they'd left for the Pegasus Galaxy and the sight of five of the city-ships linked together by impossibly long bridges had captivated him. Pictures also of the old Alteran Home World before they'd left their own Galaxy where the massive surface covering cities had small seas within them just for those ships and they'd almost merged into the whole image.

He wanted the _Astari_, which looked completely Alteran on the outside to be able to land in the water within the bay and settle down as if it was a large part of the city and even though the ship would be six miles long at completion he still wanted to see it as a part of something greater even if it would dominate the city.

Harry sighed and rolled his shoulders before shutting his eyes and completely relaxing and feeling the relief that flooded him when Kel'ac took control of everything about his body. Jack, Daniel and Sam would have been horrified that he could think like that but he loved Kel'ac being in control because Harry could finally let somebody else be responsible for his life like had never happened to him on Earth. Harry was almost twelve years old. He was a child and even if he himself forgot about it on occasion it was still a fact. He knew he couldn't really be treated as a child because of the knowledge in his mind and because of Kel'ac's age just like the Asgard couldn't be called children even after being freshly cloned. It wasn't the same but it was similar. Harry might have only lived twelve years personally but he was blended so greatly with Kel'ac that they were a part of one another.

An alarm made Kel'ac tense up and Harry knew that his eyes had glowed. The sound was low but still enough to wake him up if necessary. It was one of the building's automatic alarms, an alarm built into every building under the Great Races control. It had picked up a foreign energy output.

"**Peldaniken Taous sensor control."** Kel'ac stated and paused as the system directed him almost instantly. **"I've got an alarm in my rooms."**

Kel'ac could have just let Harry take back control and use his ascended powers to tap into the technology around him to learn what the alarm was for but it would take time because of the immensity of the technology surrounding him. Also they both had to remember that they weren't the only ones they could rely on.

"_Unknown energy source detected in building A-05, level twenty-two, section eight."_ A voice told him in Furling. The destination was as good as saying on the balcony he was standing on. _"Attempting to identify."_

'_Now, that's strange.'_ Harry commented silently to his symbiote. _'That they're attempting and not knowing.'_

"_Supreme Commander Harry. The energy is a slightly different amplitude to the energy signature used to shield the Arcturus Generator."_ The Furling told him.

'_I'm emitting magic?'_ Harry asked his symbiote.

'_You are not using your magical core.'_ Kel'ac pointed out since he could sense any use of it.

'_Dumbledore...' _Harry growled mentally.

"**Transport me directly to the labs for the Arcturus research."** Kel'ac ordered and after a brief pause the scene around them blurred and reformed to show the inside of a large circular lab. He'd been transported site to site with the Furling transporter so he hadn't felt anything unlike with the Asgard system which didn't need grounding as long as the target was in range. Kel'ac looked around and spotted Grenwae and started towards him.

"The sensor control centre has just forwarded the sensor recordings." Grenwae told him. "We are studying them now." He motioned to the console he was standing at and Kel'ac moved around to look even though he could barely see over the console, since this lab was designed purely for the Furlings and while it could be used by the Nox they were hard to use for the Asgard and Harry.

"**One of the Wizards on Earth must have cast a spell on me that I didn't notice while Harry was unconscious."** Kel'ac told him even as he got frustrated at not being able to see the information. He hit one of the buttons on Grenwae's console and the displays of all of the consoles appeared as holograms in the centre of the room. He moved out nearer to them and let his eyes flicker over the information. Even now they were doing an intense scan of Harry and Kel'ac and their basic structure was formed in front of him. Another display showed the different energy signatures being emitted from him, regardless of how subtle they were. There was the extremely low signatures from his Trans-dimensional Storage device and his Advanced Tactical Unit as well as the larger energy signature that his own body emitted. They found the foreign wavelength easily enough and Kel'ac's eyes flashed as he spotted it and he spun to look at Grenwae.

"**Access the sensor logs of the **_**Aevis**_** and download the wavelengths of all Wizards in my vicinity at exactly Standard 2342 yesterday."** Kel'ac told them using the time that the _Aevis_ and all of Peldaniken Taous used as a normal. It took a moment for Grenwae to uplink to the _Aevis_ with codes that they had at their disposal and a few seconds for him to look through the sensor history and find the right time and upload the six wavelengths other than Harry's that had been detected. One was automatically labelled by the _Aevis_ as Ryver's, almost identical to Harry's own and holding only trace differences that the computer isolated and highlighted, an odd flicker of the wavelength here and there. The other five were completely different but he'd designated three of them as Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore along with the designation code numbers that the _Aevis_ had automatically assigned them for tracking and recognition purposes. The other two had to be Quirrell and whatever had been inside the back of his head and that had exploded out of him at the end. The computer automatically compared all of the signatures and found similarities between Quirrell and the creature in the back of his head. Voldemort because it simply had to be.

It showed a mutilation of Quirrell's signature, an almost forced changing of the wavelength to match Voldemort's better. Kel'ac drew his attention away from that and filed it away for a later date and instead focused on the short comparison that Grenwae initiated that quickly linked the foreign energy currently on Harry's body to Dumbledore's own signature. They were identical so they had their proof, Dumbledore had cast a spell on Harry.

"**Do as many scans as you need, Grenwae."** Kel'ac requested.

"We can detect nothing new about it now." Grenwae told him. "We have everything we need to analyse its purpose if you wish us to remove it."

"**Can you do that?"** Kel'ac asked.

'_The exact opposite frequency should nullify it.'_ Harry commented. They'd been looking at the spells that Harry had learnt in Hogwarts, studying the physics behind it to make use of the archaic science technically called magic. Grenwae said much the same thing but in a lengthier way.

"**Do it."** Kel'ac nodded.

"Initiate a counter frequency." Grenwae ordered as he looked at one of the three other Furling Scientists working in the lab. One of them nodded his massive head and started working and Kel'ac turned back to the holograms to see what he was doing. The computer was doing most of the work in actually opposing the foreign energy but the scientist was programming the emitters in the lab to emit it at a level that wouldn't overwhelm every other energy signature in the vicinity.

"Step onto the platform." The Furling told Kel'ac who did as he was told just as the holograms vanished, clearing the way for him. "Remain still."

'_I doubt that's going to make much of a difference.'_ Harry commented blandly. Kel'ac relaxed. There was a whine from directly above them and a bright golden light wrapped down around them before flickering rapidly before stopping completely.

"Initiating scans." Grenwae informed them and a few seconds later nodded at Kel'ac. "The foreign energy being emitted from you has been nullified."

"**Any idea what it was for?"** Kel'ac asked as he stepped down from the podium.

"Our initial scans suggest that the 'spell' emitted a series of timed signals, possibly as a form of tracking beacon." Grenwae told him.

Kel'ac eyes burned golden and Grenwae almost flinched at the sight in the eyes of an almost twelve year old human though he was actually used to it, but it was rare to see Harry or Kel'ac truly angry. In fact it was unheard of. They both got stressed and exhausted but never really angry.

'_He put a tracking spell on us.'_ Harry hissed mentally and saw Kel'ac nod. _'You know, I'm tempted to take the _Aevis_ to Earth and tell him what I think about that.'_

'_Clearly you attracted more of his attention by defeating Quirrell.'_ Kel'ac pointed out. _'Before that we were just a good friend of Ryver who got caught up in what happened to him.'_

"Kel'ac?" Grenwae caught their attention. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"**Just irritated."** Kel'ac told him honestly. **"If you don't mind just run a few tests on that wavelength and see if there is anything worth following. Otherwise the situation is now dealt with and we'll just be more careful the next time."**

"We shall program the planet's sensors to automatically alert us of any foreign energy signatures on you whenever you enter range." Grenwae told him. Kel'ac nodded knowing that it wouldn't be all that much of a problem, all they had to really do is set a protocol in case the automatic sensors scans picked such a thing up again. They already reported the energy signature because it was new but now it would alert them about exactly what it was.

"**I'm in need of some serious downtime." **Kel'ac told Grenwae who simply frowned at him in confusion before kneeling on one leg and placing his hand on Harry's head as Furlings did to friends though they didn't normally have to kneel to do it. The three point three metre tall Furling waited patiently and Kel'ac explained. **"It's an Earth saying. It means we need to rest and relax."**

"You have only until the morning. The Council is eager to hear from you." Grenwae warned him.

"**About what?"** Kel'ac frowned. He and Harry always had plenty to talk to the Great Races Council about but nothing major that would warrant their attention.

"About the situation with the Goa'uld System Lord Apophis." Grenwae told him before straightening up. Kel'ac sighed but nodded. They'd want his views on how long they could leave it before interfering and how far they could go before getting caught doing just that.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A few days later**

Harry slept easy that night, glad to be somewhere that he could actually call home and finally able to relax because he knew that Kel'ac could take over most of his life here whereas it was risky to do so around the Wizards in case they had a way of detecting it. The meeting with the Great Races Council was a long affair and Harry spent most of it sitting quietly giving his opinion only when he thought it was relevant. When the matter of Ryver came up once again Harry told them that he planned to go ahead as scheduled in a few days time by bringing Ryver and his friend Michael to the planet and telling them about the state of the Galaxy and everything in it as well as the truth behind Ryver's existence though only to Ryver to start with. Whether Ryver told Michael was up to him and the decision to stay would be up to them both. He already had permission from the three other parties to bring them into the Alteran section of the alliance as full members. Ryver was obviously an Alteran by birth regardless of the abnormality in his existence. There had been great studies into Harry and Ryver's existence and they simply just weren't clones but something else entirely but until Ryver accepted a full battery of tests to compare the two of them they didn't have a clue what they were.

Harry was working in a lab within his own building, his private lab really working over designs and plans that came to him from the vast knowledge stored in his mind. Most of it couldn't be used but it was always useful to write it down and try to do things with it so that if he was ever working on a project later he could refer back to it. At the moment he was working on redesigning the Aurora class guard ships that had been the main ships of the Alteran fleet when it was the dominate force in four galaxies and present in another two, the Furling and Asgard home galaxies. They were impressive ships but they were the same as they had been for almost thirty thousand years and with the new technology and way of thinking that Harry was using they could use some changes. They'd been very subtle ships whose main weapons had been the drones but Harry preferred to think of the drones as defensive weapons.

Harry removed his hands from the hovering hologram that he was manipulating over his desk and the hanging guard ship vanished down into the otherwise blank desk. He'd been startled by a low alarm throughout the city, in every building a dull whooping alarm was sounding. One of the Alteran alarms that announced to everyone in the city of an incoming wormhole. It was rare that anyone used the Stargate to reach the planet since it was off the Stargate network as far as any other race was aware. The Nox occasionally used it depending on where the _Alia_, their ship, was at the current time. The Furlings now lived entirely on this planet and their sanctuary on their previous planet would remain only in case someone came searching for them just like the Tau'ri had done. The Asgard used the Stargate quite often but would announced their intent to come through.

Harry frowned but decided to take a look himself and activated his ATU which changed the loose trousers and t-shirt into Alteran military uniform, thick but light and cool material and a shoulder piece that announced that he was a Supreme Commander of the Great Races. He took a turn out of his room and almost walked into the only other person that lived within the Alteran building. Nicolas Ballard who had told Harry that only the Alteran features made him feel comfortable, the Furling, Nox and Asgard sections were all too alien to him so he lived a little down the tower from Harry and his rooms were always strewn with notes and books from the galaxy's different cultures.

"What is happening?" Nick asked him as he spotted the almost twelve year old. He'd gotten used to addressing Harry as an adult and he was no longer surprised when Harry had to explain a scientific concept to him from scratch or correct him on cultural references.

"An incoming wormhole was detected." Harry told him. "If you..."

"Go." Nicolas nodded and stepped out of his way. Harry jogged down the corridor a few paces and into an Alteran transport booth and quickly selected the Stargate control room. The doors shut behind him and then opened again. He walked out and an Asgard turned to him straight away.

"The shield is malfunctioning." The Asgard told him in his native language without any emotion.

"That shield doesn't just malfunction." Harry said even as he moved passed him and to the windows looking down at the promontory where the Stargate lay. "Activate the Sentinels and bring all weapons online. Power up all building shields and activate the _Aevis_." Harry ordered and knew that these tasks were being done even as he said them. "Where is the _Valkyrie_?"

"Four hours from us at her reported speeds." The same Asgard told him. "She is escorting the _Craevin_."

Harry did a quick comparison. "Send a burst to her. Tell her to get back here at maximum speed." That would get her here in little over twelve minutes, probably too late if something came through that they didn't like.

"The Sentinels are unresponsive." One of the Furlings told him with a little more emotion.

"Why?" Harry rounded on them, turning away from the window.

"The wormhole is emitting an energy frequency unlike anything we have ever detected." The Furling told him.

"I'm going out there." Harry announced. "If a fight begins or a hostile ship comes through destroy it. Destroy the Stargate before you let anything get back through. Block all frequencies. Don't let them tell anybody where we are."

Harry linked his mind into the computer system and beamed himself out onto the promontory just ten feet from the Stargate before he rippled and vanished as his Mage Aura twisted the light around him. His TDS activated at a thought and he felt the welcome feeling of weight in his right hand as his rapid fire Alteran energy pistol appeared there.

He didn't have to wait long before a bright white light appeared from the rippling blue event horizon and immediately rippled into a form he could define, a human boy about his age wearing the robes of a monk. Harry couldn't help but glare because he knew what this boy was now and how he could cripple their weapons and shield even from the other side of a wormhole. He was an ascended being. The boy looked directly at where Harry was standing just to the right of the promontory. "I can see you."

Harry's form rippled into existence with a flash of light as he released his Aura. "How marvellous for you." Harry told him sarcastically. "Now if you've finished playing with our technology might I suggest you dial that Stargate again and get the hell off of our planet."

"Do not blame the rain for the cloud's course." The boy told him serenely.

Harry lashed out and bright light burst across the promontory, it washed over the boy simply because Harry hadn't aimed it at him since it wouldn't do any good. It hit the Stargate and the wormhole died. "I can blame you for what I like. It is your kind that has caused so much trouble in this galaxy. Trouble that you expect me to clean up while you take the high road!"

"You are who you are for a reason." The boy told him. "My name is Shifu."

"Oh, so you have names now?" Harry asked. "I know you're not here to help me so if you don't mind, I have work to do."

"My mother was known to you. Her name was Sha're." Shifu said just as Harry was making to turn away. Harry froze and sighed before turning back to look at the boy who was much younger then he appeared to be.

"What happened to you?" Harry frowned.

"I was left with a being known as Oma Disala." Shifu explained. "She halted the unnatural growth that Apophis cursed me with and has taught me to fight the darkness inside of me."

"So why are you here now?" Harry prompted. "Your kind wants nothing to do with me if it means helping me."

"Our kind warned you so that you were not trapped in time." Shifu pointed out.

"So that I wasn't caught out and could be out here cleaning up the mess." Harry countered. "If you really want to help then give me access to the knowledge I need to defeat the replicators or heal the Asgard illness. Not worthless information on shield modifications."

"To give you that knowledge would be to allow an ascended being to directly aid a lesser species." Shifu told him. "That is against our laws."

"The Asgard weren't a lesser species when they were your friends." Harry hissed. "Since our race vanished from the stars the Furlings have been driven almost to extinction and forced to hide, even from their allies, and the Asgard have had to fight an enemy alone."

"The Asgard made their mistakes and must learn from them." Shifu pointed out. "How else can we grow?"

"What about the mistake the Alterans made in the Pegasus galaxy?" Harry glared at him. "What gives the ascended the right to decide to ignore their own mistake that is right now causing mass genocide in an entire galaxy and then lecture the Asgard on learning from exactly the same mistake?"

"You are one of us." Shifu told him. "But even half ascended as you are you cannot handle all of the information available to us. In time you will grow and absorb more of it but for now you must be content."

"If you're not going to help me or even explain your reasons properly why did you come here in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Because of the bond we share through my mother and Daniel Jackson I was bade to deliver a warning to you from the Others." Shifu smiled sadly. "There is a Goa'uld on the sidelines building his strength in secret so that when the war between the System Lords is over he may lay claim to it all. He will not likely observe the treaty of the protected planets and knows much of the lie that the Asgard have upheld for so many centuries."

"Isn't this interfering?" Harry asked sadistically. "Warning us so we can face him?"

"On the contrary." Shifu shook his head. "We are warning you because you cannot do anything."

"What?" Harry gasped. "Why? If he goes against the treaty then we can do what we like."

"You were told by the Others that you could not counter any of their acts." Shifu told him and a hint of sadness appeared in his eyes.

"What do the Others have to do with a Goa'uld?" Harry asked.

"He is like you." Shifu told him simply. "Half ascended, trapped in that state by the Others as punishment to Oma Disala for aiding him to Ascension."

"You mean that because one of _you_ helped him to Ascend I have to live with the consequences as he rips apart this Galaxy with his powers and knowledge?" Harry accused.

"He is not permitted the use of his Ascended powers by the Others. If he does use them then he will be destroyed." Shifu told him. "You are not permitted to kill him. Oma's punishment is to see the devastation he will cause. The continued existence of the Great Races is, however a concern, and should he ever come here you will be protected."

"You want us to cower here!?" Harry glared.

"It is not a decision I appreciate." Shifu told him. "But I am but one of many and the majority agree that his punishment must not be interrupted. You will be protected from him but in return you cannot use your own Ascended powers to deliver his own end. Destroy his ships and armies as you wish but the war will only end with his death and that is not permitted by the Others."

Harry shook his head and looked out over his city. They were going to fight a losing battle and with no ships this Goa'uld would have the upper hand. "How long do we have?" He asked knowing that the only way to help the galaxy against this man was to build ships.

"Time is only an issue for those with something to gain by lengthening it." Shifu told him with a smile.

"Well I have something to gain by lengthening it." Harry growled out.

"We do not know when he will strike only that the longer Apophis is a threat the longer he shall wait. Already he is ready to strike at the Galaxy but as long as Apophis has a chance of uniting the System Lords then he will wait." Shifu told him. "I have stayed for long enough, my friend. Goodbye."

Harry barely moved as the Stargate came to life behind Shifu and a wormhole formed without the vortex. Shifu burst into light again and stepped back through the event horizon to only he knew where. Harry rubbed at his head. _'So, we have a problem?'_ Kel'ac surmised. Harry just ignored him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three days later**

Harry paced slightly in front of his chair at the front of the quarter of the room put aside for the non-existent Alteran race. Normally they expected people to stay in their seats or if they did stand up then to remain in front of their seats but they'd all long since decided not to call Harry on it because they knew he wasn't like all of them. Most of the available head scientists of projects and centres were present in the Council session that day and they watched Harry avidly. He'd called the session after his meeting with Shifu and most of the military commanders of the Furlings and Asgard were there.

"What I haven't yet told many of you is that the boy who broke his way through our Stargate was one of the Ascended Beings. He wasn't Alteran but human and who he was before isn't important, only that he knew the humans of the Tau'ri." Harry spoke quietly but his words still reached everyone because of the design and technology of the room.

"Is this not the first time the Ascended Beings have come to speak to you?" One of the Nox spoke up from about the third row back.

"They seem to have a small interest in my continued survival." Harry grumbled. "Not enough, it would seem, to decide to help us, but it was they who directed me towards the Asgard and it was they who warned me to leave the Tau'ri world before it was caught in the space-time rift a few months ago."

Harry paused as they all took that in before he continued on. "We are all aware of the current state of the Milky-Way galaxy and of the war between Apophis and the System Lords combine forces. We know that at this point Apophis is winning and that in time, if we do not act, he will either defeat the Systems Lord or as Kel'ac believes the System Lords will offer him their allegiance. When we are unable to counter his forces with our own ships they will realise that we cannot enforce the treaty."

"Then you believe that we must take action against Apophis now?" Thor asked as Harry sighed and paused again.

"The best course of action for us to restore power to the System Lords without showing our hand is for us to trigger a natural disaster to destroy what we can of Apophis' fleet and then for me to infiltrate his guard and assassinate him." Harry nodded. "But our Ascended 'Allies' have supplied us with information. For us to be successful in the future we must not even weaken Apophis, if anything we must cause a decisive blow to the System Lords that will strengthen their decision to turn to Apophis' side."

There was utter uproar at that, or as much as you could say any of these Races resorted to such chaos. "Harry, please explain what you mean." Lia spoke and her words settled everyone down to listen to the youngest person in the room with probably one of the eldest symbiotes within him.

"There is a Goa'uld sitting on the sidelines at the moment, building his strength and waiting for this war between Apophis and the System Lords to end with the weakening of all of them so that he can move in and dominate them." Harry explained. "Kel'ac believes this to be the Goa'uld Anubis who vanished hundreds of years ago when he was defeated and exiled by the System Lords."

"Why is this Anubis more of a threat to the Galaxy?" Thor asked. "We have fought against him as a System Lord before. He holds no extra advantage over us."

"Except now he has knowledge of advanced technology and beyond that is in a state somewhere between mortal and Ascended." Harry said bluntly and saw everyone in the room come to a perfect stillness as they took in his words. "He is aware that we do not have the military force to enforce the treaty with the System Lords and with advanced technology we cannot assume victory against his ships without superior numbers. We need time to complete the _Astari_ and _Praenuntius_ and to build more ships or free up more of the Asgard fleet from the Ida galaxy to face his ships."

"What of a more direct approach?" One of the Furlings asked. "Why not infiltrate his guard and assassinate him like we would have with Apophis?"

"Because it was the Ascended Beings that created the state he is in now to punish one of their own to watch the galaxy destroyed by Anubis." Harry intoned angrily. "They have assured the protection of this planet from his ships or himself but have banned me from taking personal action against him."

"What does that mean?" Thor asked.

"We can destroy his ships or his planets, we can destroy half the galaxy around him but no conventional weapon, nothing in our arsenal will destroy Anubis himself. He is immortal as far as we are concerned." Harry explained but knew they'd want an explanation about his own personal ban. "They have banned me from taking personal action because I am similar to him in that I almost Ascended and thus have a slighter version of the powers that he possesses."

That got a reaction. A select few knew about Harry's partial-ascension status but it had never been openly declared. But now it had to be told to everyone so they would understand what was happening. "I could use my powers to fight him and I might win but the Ascended Beings have banned me from using them to take life and also from countering their own acts, in this case both apply to Anubis. I cannot use them to destroy ships nor Anubis himself."

"Then what do we do?" One of the Nox Elders requested patiently.

"We prevent an end to Apophis' war with the System Lords for as long as possible to prolong the time we have to build ships to face Anubis but also we need Apophis to win so that the Goa'uld forces are strong enough to make a dent in Anubis' ships so that when we face Anubis he is slightly weakened." Harry told them. "When, for I am sure it is only a matter of time, Anubis takes control of all of the Goa'uld we must strike hard and fast at any position we can reach but try to hide our limited presence. We must attack in overwhelming force with all the ships we can at random targets that will harm Anubis' own efforts."

"And why not simply heed the Ascended Beings' warning and wait out the attack here?" One of the Nox asked. "If they have promised our protection."

"I will not sit idly by while the Galaxy is destroyed around us." Harry spoke dangerously. "It will be up to the Council to decide whether we remain here and quietly wait this out or whether we fight with our all to try to protect a Galaxy that our four races have already let down so much. You all know my vote for what it's worth."

With that Harry turned towards one of the four entrances at the base of the room and walked out into the corridors of the city to clear his head and prepare to go and retrieve Ryver from a life of simplicity and peace and bring him into this chaotic mess that was Harry's home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**In geostationary orbit over Britain**

Harry's fingers flew over his control console in the _Aevis_ as he altered the sensors in more than one way to try to locate Ryver. The sensors could detect his presence but for some reason they were upset about his exact position. They had it down to a mile square area but beyond that they were being distorted by some kind of energy field. It was the location of that energy field that upset Harry.

'_That's Little Whinging.'_ Harry told Kel'ac rather unnecessarily. _'Why would Ryver go there for the holidays?'_

'_Perhaps not by choice?'_ Kel'ac suggested. _'We can ask him once we pick him up.'_

'_You're as eager to tell him as I am.'_ Harry pointed out almost in amusement.

'_It is time you got your family back.'_ Kel'ac told him rather defensively. _'And just as Martouf feels like your brother because of my relationship to Tel, Ryver feels like my brother through you.'_

'_Let's go get Michael first in case we have to beam straight out of that area in a hurry.'_ Harry suggested. _'I doubt Dumbledore ran the risk of Ryver simply getting on a train and going home.'_

'_How are you going to explain that to Michael?'_ Kel'ac asked.

'_Ryver told him about magic and mentioned me I think.'_ Harry shrugged. _'We'll just get a train up to Little Whinging.'_

Kel'ac agreed with him without words so Harry activated the _Aevis'_ beaming technology and transported himself down as close to the orphanage as possible without being seen by any cameras or people. He changed his clothing to form simple black jeans and a dark green t-shirt and made sure that as he walked his TDS was hidden within his fist.

The Orphanage was just across the road from where he'd arrived and as he crossed the busy tourist road he could hear the sea and smell the salt water just like in his city on Peldaniken Taous and he smiled at the thought of taking Michael and Ryver somewhere that was at least reminiscent of the place they'd grown up. He walked up the drive and through the open front door. There was a desk with a woman sitting behind it which made Harry frown. He hadn't expected somebody to be watching the front door the entire time, nor to have the front door open.

'_It's an open day.'_ Kel'ac pointed out and Harry saw the sign beside the counter that asked all visitors to sign in at the desk and await a member of staff. It declared the date so it obviously wasn't a normal feature. Harry walked up to the desk.

"What can I do for you, young man?" The woman, possibly in her later twenties, asked with a genuine smile as if she loved dealing with any child.

"I'm here to see Michael." Harry told her pleasantly and dimly wondered what she'd do if she knew he was an alien with an alien symbiote within him.

"Michael Trask?" She asked with a smile. "Why don't you go find him, dear, he should be out the back with the couples."

'_Couples?'_ Kel'ac asked as Harry quickly got away from the woman and headed back through the large building following the sounds of children.

'_You know as much about Orphanages on this world as I do.'_ Harry pointed out. _'Maybe they mean potential parents looking for children to adopt.'_

They walked out into the wide open space of the garden and Harry was hit again by the smell of the ocean and he thought that if he walked up to the back of the garden he could see over the top of the orphanage and see the beach and the Bristol Channel. He discovered the problem quite quickly, there were about eighty children wearing light blue polo shirts and shorts of all descriptions and another thirty children that were probably simply locals, friends of the Orphans who had come to spend the day with them. There were a lot of children and as Harry scanned them all with his eyes he spotted maybe twenty-five of them that could have been anywhere between ten and thirteen, of which eighteen were boys and any one of them could be Michael.

He cursed never getting Ryver to show him a picture but then again he doubted Ryver had ever owned anything that could take such an image and put it in hard copy. He'd have to ask someone and that would look rather suspicious since his only cover right now was as his friend come to say hello. Just as he was about to grab one of the younger girls as she ran passed him with a group of children but almost as if he'd seen the motion one of the boys just out of Harry's direct line of sight looked up at him and if it wasn't for Harry's extra sensory abilities as an Alteran he would have missed the look of relief on the boy's face. He drew back his hand and looked at the boy and took in his light brown hair which was spiked up at the front. His tanned features and, perhaps too slim, build. He looked to be a little taller than Ryver and about Harry's height showing that he hadn't been stunted by six years of the Dursleys without Kel'ac's mending presence.

All too soon the look of relief faded into something between sadness and desperation and Harry frowned. _'He thought you were Ryver.'_ Kel'ac pointed out. _'You're identical until you look deeply at the environmental changes.'_

Harry didn't react to Kel'ac's explanation and merely kept his gaze on who he assumed to be Michael. The boy merely watched him with an ever deepening frown. He glanced away briefly as the man and woman talking to him said something before looking straight back at Harry. "Michael?" Harry mouthed silently and saw the boy's eyes narrow but that was enough to know that he'd understood. Harry jerked his head back towards the house in invitation and then turned and walked back the way he'd come sure that he'd be followed quickly.

He wasn't disappointed and even as he approached one of the doors a hand grabbed him. He'd heard the boy's footsteps so wasn't surprised by how quickly he'd been taken up on his invitation. He spun to face him but stayed silent. "This way." Michael ordered and half dragged him up a nearby flight of stairs and down a long corridor and into a room with five beds and an equal number of desks and cupboards. It was plain but welcoming at the same time.

"You're Michael?" Harry asked eventually.

"Yeah." Michael nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up slightly more than it was obviously meant to. "And you're Kelvin, right?" Harry nodded to the false name even though he hoped the façade wouldn't be needed for much longer. "Ryver said you looked similar to him. I didn't realise he meant like a bloody twin."

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "There's a reason for that but that'll come later. Why the hell is he at his Aunt's house."

"What!?" Michael stepped towards Harry almost violently but Harry didn't flinch. A human could be inches from his face and Harry's reactions would still be fast enough as an Alteran to dodge an attack.

"What happened? Why isn't he here?" Harry pressed.

"An old man came for him." Michael said. "The Matron just agreed. I hid in the hallway and Ryver argued and shouted but the old man just said he was going to take him somewhere safe where he could properly be looked after."

"You mean thrown in a cupboard and starved." Harry gritted his teeth.

"I thought he meant back to..." Michael paused. "Hogwarts, you know?"

"What did Ryver tell you about me?" Harry changed tangent and took Michael by surprise.

"Why's that matter? We have to do something! They'll kill him or something!" Michael argued.

"He's not protected from the small stuff like starvation and the odd bruise but I'd know if his Uncle tried anything serious." Harry promised. "He came back here for a week I know, did he show you the bracelet I got him for Christmas."

"What does that..." Michael groaned obviously annoyed by Harry's speed at explaining himself. Harry caught Michael's shoulders to calm him down and Michael breathed in once before nodding.

"It's a protection. If Ryver is in serious trouble it'll protect him and tell me." Harry explained. "I can't tell you how right now but I will. Now, what did Ryver tell you about me?"

"He said you were the weirdest guy he'd ever met and that even though you seem to lie about just about everything you've become like a brother to him." Michael narrowed his eyes.

Harry rubbed at his face for a moment before nodding at Michael. "Did he tell you that I admitted to lying to him about who I am and why I was at Hogwarts?" Michael nodded. "And that this summer I planned to tell him the truth?"

"He did but I don't think he really believed you." Michael frowned. "Besides what could be so big that you'd lie to him when he was trying to be your friend?"

"Because if I'd told him straight out he'd think I was insane and never want to go within ten metres of me." Harry explained. "I told him that I'd take him away from everything this summer, to a place that you can't even begin to imagine and I'm still going to and I'll tell him things about this..." He made a vague gesture rather than say the word 'galaxy'. "That will make him rethink everything he knows. But I won't take him away from you when you've been there for him since he was seven while I didn't even realise that he existed. He said you're into technology and all of that stuff and if that's true then I don't think you'll want to pass this up. Do you want to come too?"

"If Ryver hadn't already asked I'd think you were a complete nutcase." Michael deadpanned. "And even if you're full of it, Ryver needs help and I can't do anything without your help obviously. If you're insane then I'll listen to you stories if it get's Ryver safe and away from those...." He shuddered.

"Then we leave right now." Harry told him. "I'll meet you out front as soon as possible. Grab what you really care about but you won't need any money or clothing that you don't really want. If you want to say goodbye to anyone then now's the time to do it too."

"Some of them really look up to Ryver and me." Michael winced.

"You will be able to come back." Harry promised him. "And maybe in time a few of them might want to follow you. Trust me, Michael. Please."

"Give me five minutes." Michael nodded and ran to his cupboard and grabbed a backpack from the bottom. Harry left the room and snuck out of the house and waited patiently for almost five minutes before the side door cracked open and Michael crept out. Harry took a quick glance at the front windows to see if anyone was watching and then waved to Michael who took the signal for what it was and ran across the small front drive and out onto the pavement. They jogged out of view before stopping.

"You got everything?" Harry asked.

"A few things of mine and Ryver's." Michael nodded. "The old man didn't let him up to grab anything or even say goodbye to anyone."

"What about Hedwig?" Harry asked referring to Ryver's pet owl.

"He let her out and I haven't seen here since Ryver went." Michael explained. "How are we going to get to Surrey?"

"We'll get a train." Harry told him. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried." Michael argued but he clearly was. Harry grinned at him in amusement before the two started off towards the train station to catch the first available train.

It wasn't long before they were on a train heading east towards Surrey and although they had to change once at Bristol and again at Reading the journey wasn't too bad. They pretended they weren't worried about Ryver and instead Michael told Harry about himself. He remembered his parents quite well. His mother had been killed by his father when he was four and his father had run from the law, pulling Michael along with him until Michael had run away from his abusive father somewhere in the eastern United States. The six year old Michael had been picked up by the authorities and had told child services everything. They'd identified him and put him in the care of his mother's younger sister who only six months later had been diagnosed with cancer and given only a few months to live. Michael had been instantly put under child care but had been with his Aunt until her death where he'd been moved into more permanent care at the Orphanage at the age of six years and nine months. It had been almost six months later that Ryver had been found roaming Cornwall and was transferred to the Orphanage and they'd quickly hit it off.

Michael was as fascinated by the stars and the concept of life amongst them as Ryver was and Harry had just agreed that he thought it possible but not elaborated. Within a few hours Michael and Ryver would be standing on the surface of the most technologically advanced planet in this Galaxy. In many galaxies really.

When the conversation turned to Harry he told Michael that he could either tell him his cover story that he'd told Hogwarts and Ryver or Michael could wait until Harry explained himself and they learnt the truth. Michael had been slightly taken aback by that but had agreed. Harry was surprised by how willing to accept that Michael was but then again he was best friends with Ryver who had been just as accepting to the knowledge that Harry had been lying to him and they were both happy to wait for the truth as long as they knew they were going to get it.

They were talking about what Aliens would probably look like as they were travelling southwards on a train from Reading to Gatwick Airport that cut through much of the west of Surrey when Michael brought up something that made Harry laugh. "I read an article in the local library once by this Archaeologist. I can't remember his name but he claimed that the ancient gods of Egypt were actually aliens and that they came here to rule the humans and had them build the pyramids to land their ships on."

"Daniel Jackson." Harry grinned.

"Huh?" Michael frowned.

"The Archaeologist who wrote that." Harry laughed. "I've met him."

"So what do you think?" Michael pressed. "Do you think he's right or not?"

"I prefer not to have to wonder." Harry laughed not actually answering him. "But when you think about it most of the gods of ancient cultures always had a thing for flying and in most cultures they came from the heavens. Ancient China, The Norse Gods, even the Roman Empire."

Their conversation was held up as the train pulled up in Little Whinging. They quickly got off and walked towards the exit of the station. Michael used the ticket that Harry had tricked out of the machine earlier and used it to leave the station and Harry followed him, ignoring the looks they were getting from the station guard.

"Where to now?" Michael asked. Harry paused and shut his eyes to block out the sights of a bustling town centre and focused on his ring and through it to the _Aevis_ which told him that the centre of the energy field was about a mile north of where they were. Harry had been too young to really know the journey between the Dursley's house and the town centre. Harry pointed and the two crossed the road and began a quick walk out into the suburbs of the small town and the further they got the nicer the housing complexes until Harry heard an alarm in his head and paused in his walk. The _Aevis_ had lost his position. It was still tracking him but it was only a rough guide and Harry didn't want to try locking onto them with a beaming signal.

He'd really have to get Grenwae and his team to look into these sort of things to find a weapon that could nullify it just like they had with the tracking spell on Harry. Harry ordered the _Aevis_ to do an in depth scan of the entire energy field and waited only long enough to know it was approaching the surface of the planet to hover just outside of the field.

"You alright, Kel?" Michael asked and Harry turned to look at him.

"Yeah, we've just entered whatever spell the Headmaster put over Ryver's relatives' house." Harry told him.

"You can feel it?" Michael sounded curious, intrigued by the concept of magic.

Harry shook his head. "I've got something that can though. Let's keep going." He suggested wanting to pull the conversation away from anything to do with his technology right now.

Harry froze when they walked around the last corner and into Privet Drive and saw the house that was still occasionally the source of his nightmares and even though it was pitiful compared to some of the horrors that he and Kel'ac dreamed about due to Kel'ac's memories it still hit Harry hard because this was _his_ horror. The thing that had destroyed his early childhood. But then again if he had had a normal, loving, childhood he would never have been alone on that beach in the late evening in order to rescue Kel'ac from death along with Telmar.

He quickly moved up the drive with Michael following him but turned to face the other boy. "Dursley's not going to like us here. I don't know what Dumbledore did to make him keep Ryver here but we might have to force our way in."

"Force our way in!" Michael almost laughed. "Did Ryver not tell you about his Uncle and Cousin? They're like whales!"

Harry held up his hand and over his palm his Alteran stunner materialised. Michael staggered backwards. "Was that...?" Michael stuttered out. "Magic?"

"No." Harry shook his head not seeing any point in lying. "From here on out you're going to start seeing weird stuff but I will explain it all once we're somewhere safe."

"Is that a gun?" Michael was fixated on the small metal pistol shaped device in his hand with a cone like end.

"Something like that." Harry told him before reaching over and knocking on the door.

"His Uncle is going to kill us." Michael muttered as they heard loud footsteps vibrating from the other side of the door. The door swung open. "Hi." Michael tried as soon as he saw the huge man. Harry was frankly simply disgusted.

"Who are you?" Vernon asked looking past them to the street to see if anyone was around. He clearly hadn't yet noticed any resemblance between Harry and Ryver though if Harry knew him he wouldn't really care enough to look at either of them.

"We're here to pick up Ryver." Harry told him.

"Who?" Vernon looked a little confused before he worked it out. "Oh, the Potter boy. Well, he ain't here. He ran away when he was five."

"Seven." Harry corrected automatically. "He ran away when he was seven."

"What do you think I am, a calendar?" Vernon sneered. "Now, run on home."

"I don't think you're a calendar, Dursley." Harry sneered. "I think you're an idiot, now stop lying to us and let us past."

"You little bra...." Vernon trailed off as Harry levelled the stunner at his chest. It might not look like a human pistol but it was clearly something. Vernon took a half step backwards and that was enough for Harry who stepped forwards and shoved Vernon's rather large middrift with his left hand using both his Alteran physique and Kel'ac additions to his body to send Vernon rolling backwards almost like one of the human dolls that couldn't be knocked down.

He walked inside and Michael quickly followed before Vernon could recover from the strength that Harry had just used. As just an Alteran he probably couldn't beat Vernon for strength but Kel'ac packed a mean punch when he was in full control and Kel'ac could probably restrain him if he wasn't so big that Harry couldn't get his arms around him.

"Where's Ryver?" Harry asked again.

"What is going on out here, Vern?" Harry winced at the sound of his Aunt's voice, one of only two people on this planet with any blood link to him if you didn't count Ryver who hopefully wouldn't belong to this world for much longer.

"Try the cupboard door, Michael." Harry suggested as he turned the pistol on Petunia who gave a small startled scream.

"Mum!?" Another set of loud footsteps sounded from the kitchen and seconds later Dudley appeared with an ice cream in his hands and chocolate all around his mouth. Michael headed for the door and was just about to open it when Vernon tried to grab him. Michael slammed his back against the stairs to avoid him but Harry was faster. He aimed and fired and a sharp and short whine sounded and an invisible force hit Vernon and the stunning energy put him firmly into unconsciousness. He slumped to the ground and hopefully broke his nose in the process.

"Vernon!" Petunia screeched but Harry stunned her too and she went down. Harry turned the stunner on Dudley last who barely managed to widen his eyes before he, too, was out.

"Okay, Kel." Michael muttered. "That was cool. They're not dead are they?"

Harry chuckled but shook his head and nodded to the door under the stairs. Michael quickly opened the catch and opened the door and gasped in horror as he saw his friend inside. He was awake but had his back to the wall. Harry quickly ducked down as Ryver saw them both and smiled happily. Michael helped him out and Harry quickly realised how much weight Ryver was putting on him.

"Time for that explanation then?" Ryver asked and Harry actually laughed as Ryver eyed his unconscious relatives. "They _are_ still alive right?"

"Of course they're still alive. They weren't shooting back." Harry told him in mock pain.

"Can we _please_ get out of here?" Ryver asked.

Harry nodded and turned for the door. "Do you need anything?"

"Dumbledore has my wand." Ryver shook his head. "I left the invisibility cloak at the orphanage along with anything else."

"I have everything." Michael told him as he shifted his grip, putting an arm around Ryver's waist and holding him up. "Let's just go."

Harry nodded and helped the two out onto the street and turned away from the town centre and up into the park where the _Aevis_ could beam them out without the interference or the witnesses.

"Where are we going, Kel?" Ryver asked after a short while. Harry had been keeping an eye on him and it was obvious that he had a few bruised ribs and a hurt leg though he didn't think he had any broken bones but he couldn't be sure until they reached Peldaniken Taous and he could scan Ryver carefully.

"Just to the park." Harry assured him. "We're getting picked up from there and when we get to where we're going I'll explain everything to you. You'll have to drop the bag on the ground but it'll be there when we arrive. That invisibility cloak won't travel the same way we will."

"How long will it take to get 'where we're going'?" Michael pressed accepting Harry's rather vague explanation about the bag.

"Not as long as you'd think." Harry told him honestly.

"And how are we going to get there?" Ryver asked. Harry spun around in front of them and put his hands on each of their outer shoulder.

"Look I promised you an explanation months ago, Ryver, and I fully intend to tell you everything but you have to wait until we get somewhere safe."

"Safe?" Ryver asked. "We were safe enough at Hogwarts."

"And away from Dumbledore." Harry admitted. "I can't have him hearing any of this."

Michael made to open his mouth but then closed it again. "This better be good. Ryver could get in serious trouble if they think he ran away from the Dursleys and used magic to do it."

"I know." Harry nodded. "But staying at Hogwarts probably isn't going to be a major thing for you after I tell you this."

"Let's just get going. I'm getting tired." Ryver admitted. Harry let them both go and led them through the summer lit streets towards the tree strewn park. There were a few groups of children playing around but they kept to the playgrounds and the three boys slipped easily into the background until they were well within the trees.

"This might feel a little weird." Harry warned them.

"What will?" Michael asked.

"It's how we're going to get there." Harry told them and was about to concentrate on the _Aevis_ which was lingering silently just above the tree line where it had been doing it's scans while under the cloak when Ryver suddenly looked up at a clearing in the canopy with a frown on his face.

"Ry?" Michael asked in concern.

"There's something..." Ryver trailed off with a frown before looking at Harry. "Is there something up there?"

"There's nothing up there, Ry." Michael corrected.

"Yes, there is." Harry nodded. "The same thing that was at Hogwarts that you thought you could feel around you when you were outside. The same thing that killed that Troll after it broke out onto the grounds."

"Why is it here?" Ryver asked.

"It's taking us where we need to go." Harry said bluntly as he took the bag and put it on the floor next to him. The _Aevis_ would pick it up physically and stow it until they got where they were going. "You'll understand soon enough." Harry said to them both before shutting his eyes even as he reached out and took them both by the shoulder again. An instant later, before either could ask what he was doing, there was a bright flash of light and they vanished from the park. The _Aevis _lowered down, picked up the bag with a small traction beam that retracted it into a small weapons bay on the underbelly before it shot up into space on autopilot before jumping into Hyperspace for the three hour trip to Harry's home world.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous**

It was well known by everyone on Peldaniken Taous that Harry was bringing the only other known Alteran in existence back to their world and none of them would bother Harry unless it was really necessary. They'd all seen how anxious he'd become over the last few weeks. The _Aevis_ automatically landed within the bay on the top of Harry's building and then beamed the three of them back into existence in the middle of Harry's living quarters. In the large room that took up an entire half of the outer curve of the room and looking out over the coastline and the ocean. It gave the room a rather odd shape but the view was incredible except that Harry had put up a shield on the window that prevented everything but a glow to come through so that Ryver and Michael weren't presented with the city straight away.

"What the fuck just happened?" Michael gasped as soon as he and Ryver had steadied each other. It seemed that Michael no longer cared about censoring himself around Harry. "What was that light? Where are we?"

"What that was you'll find out soon enough." Harry promised. "As for where we are, we're in my home."

"This is the States?" Ryver asked.

"Nowhere near it." Harry shook his head. "Before I start explaining let's sort you out."

"I'm fine." Ryver denied.

"Bull." Michael declared before looking at Harry. "Do you have an ice pack or anything?"

"Nothing so primitive." Harry laughed. "Ryver, take off your shirt for me?"

"Why?" Ryver frowned. "You don't know any healing spells."

"No I don't." Harry nodded. "Just do it."

Ryver sighed but pulled his dirty t-shirt up over his head and with a look of disgust at the baggy thing he threw it onto the ground. Harry glanced up at the ceiling more out of habit than anything else and almost instantly a small panel slide away and a small green light floated down. It was one of the few Asgard technologies inside the building. Ryver dodged it as it flew towards him.

"It'll heal any damage on you." Harry explained. "Just stay still. You might as well lose the trousers too. I'll go find you something to change into."

Harry waited only long enough to make sure that Ryver was staying still even though he was keeping a close eye on the green light. Eventually he started pulling off his trousers as the light moved towards his hurt leg. Harry opened the door to his corridor and as quick as he could went into this own room and grabbed the clothes he'd put aside for Ryver and Michael in case they didn't bring anything with them and he didn't have time to create something for them.

He got back into the room just in time to see Ryver testing the movement in his arms and leg and smiled at him before tossing him the complete set of clean clothes. He glanced at Michael and raised the other set towards him. "I don't know if you want to change too...?" He offered.

Michael glanced down at the light blue polo shirt and smart trousers he'd been wearing when Harry had picked him up and then nodded up at Harry who tossed him the clothing he was still holding. "You can change in here. I'm just going to get us something to eat and drink."

He wasn't gone long and when he came back in carrying a tray of juice and cakes the two boys were dressed. They probably weren't exactly shy around each other seeing as they'd been friends since they were both seven and had shared a room at the Orphanage with possibly three other boys. Ryver was wearing a set of black jeans and a blue t-shirt whereas Michael was wearing the same colour jeans but a button down shirt with a rich dark green colour. Harry slumped down on one of his sofas and Michael and Ryver glanced at each other and sat as well.

"Why's there no windows in this room, mate?" Michael asked him and gestured around.

"Those are the windows." Harry told him pointing at the clouded panelling along the longest curved wall. "I blanked them out so you couldn't see outside yet."

"Why not?" Ryver frowned and leaned forwards.

"Because right now you couldn't accept what you'd see out of the window." Harry said truthfully.

"What exactly is it you want to tell us?" Ryver asked him. "Whatever it is made you keep leaving school on random weekends and that's not an easy thing to do without any of the lecturers noticing and whatever it is made you want me to bring Michael along for it too so it's obviously something serious."

"You're right." Harry nodded. "It's going to be a long explanation but the only way I can think to tell you is to start at the beginning."

"The beginning?" Michael asked. "Of what?"

"Of known civilisation." Harry told him.

"What? Ancient Egypt?" Michael asked obviously remembering their mention of gods on the train.

"Nothing quite so recent." Harry grinned at their surprise. "Let me start by telling you that what you thought was a theory that aliens exist is a proven matter. There are thousands of planets with life forms on them. About two hundred thousand years ago when the human race were still evolving there was a race known as the Alterans who evolved in a galaxy about eighty million lightyears from Earth. They advanced to the level of space travel and began exploring but they found that their own galaxy was lacking in other advanced civilisations so instead of introducing themselves they built cities of their own and spread through their galaxy. They watched the other civilisations inside their galaxy grow and in a few occasions met them but for the most part they were interested only in their own technological development and the exploration of other worlds."

He paused as the two stared at him but they weren't laughing which was a good sign at least. "You're serious aren't you?" Ryver asked.

"I'm telling you what's in the history books." Harry told him.

"Not any Earth history books." Michael forced a laugh.

"But it's possible." Harry pointed out. "And we've only just started and they'll be proof later but for now you need to know the history before you can start to accept the future."

"Alright, keep going." Ryver nodded and took a sip of his orange juice.

Harry nodded. "About a hundred thousand years ago they advanced to the point where they could travel between galaxies and they explored the four galaxies closest to them. The Ida galaxy, the Andromeda galaxy and the Milky way galaxy are the three we're interested in. The last one of the four doesn't really come into the story. They discovered civilisations almost as advanced as themselves and became friends with them. The race in the Ida galaxy are known as the Asgard, the race in the Andromeda galaxy are known as the Furlings and lastly the race they met in this galaxy are known as the Nox."

"Are?" Michael asked with wide eyes and Harry nodded to show he was right.

"They formed an alliance called the Great Races in this tongue and for tens of thousands of years they studied technology together, shared their knowledge yet still kept their own cultures." Harry sighed. "About thirty thousand years ago that all changed. A virus appeared in the Alteran home galaxy that attacked the Alterans there and quickly spread to those in this galaxy and even to the Furlings. The Nox and the Asgard physiology made them immune to the virus but the losses to the Alterans and Furlings were so great that the Alliance was never the same again."

"What happened to the Alterans and Furlings?" Michael asked.

"They fled for the most part. A small group of the Furlings managed to survive in this galaxy and they travelled home to find their civilisation almost completely wiped out. They salvaged what they could and returned to the Milky-Way galaxy about ten thousand years ago and hid from everything else, even their once allies." Harry explained. "The Alterans divided. A few managed to survive in the last of the galaxies and soon returned home while a group more concerned with life in this galaxy chose not to return home but to avoid the virus that had almost wiped them out they travelled to a nearby mini-galaxy. The Pegasus galaxy. They seeded life throughout that galaxy based on the growing human race on Earth, a race so close to their own it made them affectionate to the humans."

"There are humans in another galaxy?" Ryver gasped.

"I'll get to that." Harry promised. "Even though they were technologically superior to every other race they had ever come across they met a race in the Pegasus galaxy that because of their sheer numbers completely overwhelmed the Alterans and took over the Pegasus galaxy. The Alterans fled back through a network of devices that create wormholes between worlds and returned to Earth. They settled on Earth for a while and you can see the effect they had on a few things. They returned to Earth about ten thousand years ago and are the cause of the latin language, which is very similar to their own, as well as a few legends. The lost city of Atlantis being one of the major ones since that was the city they had to abandon when they fled from the Pegasus galaxy."

"That's..." Michael stared at Harry. "You're really serious aren't you?"

"Everything I've told you is the truth." Harry told them. "Now we get to things closer to home. The Alterans either died on Earth or they Ascended to another plane of existence which I'd rather not go into right now. In either case apart from a few descended lines left on Earth they left the humans to their own devices but the humans weren't alone for long. About the time of Ancient Egypt a race known as the Goa'uld arrived on Earth. They're parasites and are still a major power in the Milky-way even though they're not a threat to us personally. To rule the humans they took the form of gods, using their advanced technology to create powers and dominate the human populations."

"You mean the gods like Ra were actually aliens?" Michael gasped.

"It seems Daniel Jackson was dead on when he wrote that paper." Harry chuckled.

"Oh my god!" Michael turned to Ryver with a big grin. "This is so cool."

"What happened, Kel?" Ryver pressed on and he wore a frown that made Harry think.

"If any of this seems familiar it's because it is but I'll have to explain that later as well, alright?" Harry asked him and Ryver stared at him for a moment before nodding. "The Goa'uld spread throughout the world, taking the forms of the gods of Egypt and China mainly. They began extracting humans from the planet and began spreading them throughout the galaxy, spreading the human race across the Milky-way so that today it is the largest race in the galaxy but most of those other worlds have lived under Goa'uld rule, believing them to still be gods, even to this day. A few planets slipped out from under them and some have become space capable. Ryver, you saw those stars a few weeks ago, well that was a fleet of space ships from one of the human worlds."

Ryver opened his mouth to speak but clearly didn't know what to say. Neither did Michael by the looks of things. Harry continued. "In any case there are a small group of rebel Goa'uld who want to free the humans from the Goa'uld and want to removed the Goa'uld from power and they incited a rebellion on Earth's Ancient Egypt. They buried the Stargate, the device that creates wormholes to travel through, and Earth was lost to the Goa'uld and the humans were able to develop more naturally and now it's reached what it is today. That brings us to the Nox and the Asgard. The Nox swore off violence entirely about twenty thousand years ago and have lived mostly on their own planet within this galaxy, hiding from the Goa'uld all this time just like the Furlings have done. The Asgard are more military minded and they begun a war with the Goa'uld and almost destroyed them but because of a rising war in their own galaxy that has now lasted two thousand years they have been forced to merely force the Goa'uld into a treaty that protects certain planets where they took humans from Earth and seeded them on the other planets and thus the Norse mythology was created. Namely Thor, who is still alive today."

"Thor, as in the god?" Michael asked.

"Not a god." Harry corrected. "An alien with incredibly advanced technology."

"Okay, so right now there are countless worlds with aliens and humans on them and the galaxy is in a constant state of war?" Ryver asked.

"There's a hell of a lot to explain if we want to fill in all the gaps but that is the important part to understand." Harry nodded.

"You mean before you explain why you know this and why you're telling us?" Ryver pressed.

"Okay, for the easy part. You remember I mentioned how some of the Alteran's remained on Earth and their descendents lived on?" Harry asked and they both nodded. "Well in some cases the gene died out but it was dominant in others and prevented mixing from human blood. The Asgard kept an eye on the last remaining Alteran in this galaxy until an accident when he was younger where he vanished and then reappeared out in the galaxy where they found him and helped him. That Alteran is me."

Michael and Ryver stared at him before Ryver frowned. "It's not just you is it." Ryver stood up and Harry followed him up with a wince but he didn't break eye contact. "That's why we look so alike and why you took an instant interest in me and why this is all familiar."

"You're Alteran too, Ryver." Harry nodded. "We're the last two that the Asgard, Nox, Furlings and I can find."

"I'm still human right?" Michael cut in when there was an uncomfortable pause.

"Yes, Michael." Harry laughed. "Except for a small amount of Alteran genetic code that is rare in humans but has filtered down through ten thousand years."

"Uh, right." Michael nodded.

"Ryver," Harry sighed and turned back to him. "You have to understand that until just over a year ago we didn't know you even existed. If we had we'd have come to get you straight away but as it was I decided it would be best to get to know you first and I wanted to go to Hogwarts anyway to find out whether it was worth learning it."

Ryver just stared at him before nodding. "There's more to this isn't there?" Ryver asked. "About the two of us. I can feel it."

Harry nodded. "First though I think you need some sleep and you both need some of that proof I promised you." They both nodded and Harry turned to the balcony doors within the windows and with a wave of his hand they opened and the dying sunlight flooded the room. Michael and Ryver followed him out. "Where we are is about a third of the way around the outer disc of the Milky-way from Earth on a planet named Peldaniken Taous where what remains of the Great Races are building a home together. This is our city."

Ryver and Michael saw the buildings first and ran to the edge. Harry had brought them out to the south and they could see every building stretching away from them especially the massive Great Races Tower looking down on all of the city. "Oh my god." Michael gasped. "This is real!?"

"It's real." Harry promised him. "Tomorrow I'll take you to the large building and you can meet Thor, Lia and Grenwae. My friends from each of the other races."

"This is amazing!" Michael turned to look at him.

"It's your home too if you wish it." Harry told them both and made sure they both knew it. "You're not being forced but the offer is open to you at any time. Say the word and you'll both be part of this."

"You mean I can stay here?" Michael grinned at him.

Harry nodded as Michael turned back to staring out over the skyline in fascination and awe. Harry turned to look at Ryver who was shaking slightly. "Ryver, you are Alteran, just as much as I am so you have as much right to all of this as I do but if at any time you want to go back to Earth then you can. Nobody will try to stop you."

"Why do you think I wouldn't want to stay here?" Ryver asked him.

"What I told you today isn't what I was worried about telling you." Harry admitted.

"I think I've had enough revelations for one day." Ryver told him before moving up to him and hugging him. "I don't see what you could be so worried about but I'll listen to you just like we listened to you today."

Harry smiled and hugged his brother back. Perhaps by the end of tomorrow Ryver would know he was his brother too.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day**

Harry knew that Ryver and Michael had spent much of the last night talking in the room that Harry had given to Ryver and he doubted Michael's room had even been entered. Michael slept in Ryver's room when they finally did stop going over what Harry had told them and Harry let them sleep late into the next day and instead he merely relaxed in his own home, sitting out on the balcony watching the city go by around him. The _Alia_ had returned from the Nox home world and with it had come more of the Nox that wanted to settle with them and cargo holds full of minerals from their world to aid in the building and while most of the persons and cargo were beamed off of the ship, small ships flitted backwards and forwards for those who desired not to be rushed around.

He was just raising a glance of water to drink when a form shimmered into being just in front of him. A hologram of Thor. "Thor, I know this has to be important. Ryver and Michael are still sleeping."

Thor nodded to him. "The humans of the Tau'ri have captured a Goa'uld Ha'tak vessel belonging to Cronus." Thor told him.

"There's no rule against them doing that." Harry pointed out. "We didn't give them the technology so the treaty doesn't apply. In essence the Goa'uld gave it to them."

"That is not the issue." Thor nodded to show he agreed with Harry's statement nonetheless. "Cronus was killed in the fight for control of the ship."

Harry let Kel'ac take control without complaint and his eyes burned to show that his symbiote was in control. Kel'ac was the best to assess the situation. He thought for a moment before addressing Thor. **"The situation favours our plans. Although Cronus' forces will probably be assimilated into Yu's army the loss of Cronus will cause chaos on his worlds and ships and that will allow Apophis a chance to strike at the System Lords while they try to reassess their borders and take Cronus' army in their own."**

"We had thought as much." Thor nodded.

"**I'll send a message to the Melatai to tell them the news as soon as possible."** Kel'ac suggested. **"Cronus was their biggest threat and with him gone they might be able to strike at his border patrols without fear of Cronus reacting in force."**

Thor nodded before glancing off to the side at the door to Harry's home. He blinked before turning back to Harry and then faded from view. Kel'ac let Harry take back control and the Alteran followed Thor's line of sight and saw Ryver standing there. He'd clearly only just arrived but was clearly stunned.

"Who...?" Ryver stammered out.

"That was Thor." Harry said bluntly. "Or more accurately it was a hologram of Thor sent from wherever he is at the moment in the city."

"That's an Asgard?" Ryver gaped at Harry who chuckled.

"They're probably the most powerful race in several galaxies and they're the only one of the four races to have really thrived in the last ten thousand years." Harry nodded.

"I had a strange dream last night." Ryver frowned. "I was like the ones I had before. Remember I mentioned them before? About people with glowing eyes and seeing things I couldn't explain. I had a dream last night of them again and I realised something. Maybe now I _can_ explain them. Or at least you can. I'm dreaming about aliens aren't I?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"You knew all along." Ryver complained.

"But if I'd told you that before you'd have freaked out." Harry pointed out.

"What am I dreaming of then?" Ryver asked. "What are those people with glowing eyes?"

"The people themselves are just humans." Harry explained. "The glowing eyes is the alien. It's the Goa'uld, the parasitic race I was talking about yesterday. It's one of the signs that the Goa'uld symbiote within the human host is in control."

"So why am I seeing them?" Ryver asked. "How could I have ever seen one before?"

"It's really complicated." Harry admitted. "Perhaps I should tell you now while we're alone and you can tell Michael later if you want to share it with him."

"Tell me." Ryver begged. "I have to know..."

"Who you are?" Harry finished for him as he trailed off. Ryver nodded. "Okay, I'm going to tell you my life story and you're going to freak out."

"Why..." Ryver frowned. "I mean are we brothers or something?"

"Something." Harry nodded. "More like twins but I don't know how yet so all I can tell is what I _have_ found out."

"Alright." Ryver nodded.

"James and Lily Potter, your parents, were my parents too." Harry told him just diving in at the deep end and hoping there weren't spikes at the bottom. "I was born on July thirty-first, 1980 and on the night of Halloween in 1981 Voldemort came into my home, murdered my parents and tried to kill me except he didn't know what he was trying to kill. The Killing Curse, we've recently discovered, is tuned perfectly to the human body and the small difference between human and Alteran was enough to make the spell backfire onto Voldemort. After that I was placed with my Aunt and Uncle, the Dursleys and 'raised' by them until on a holiday in Cornwall I was sitting on a beach watching a storm roll in. And that's where things change between us."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ryver asked. "All you did was tell me my own history."

"That's just it, Ryver." Harry sighed and rubbed his head. "We share the same history. We are the same person."

"What?" Ryver gaped at him.

"Until we were seven that is." Harry sighed. "Just hear me out okay? When we were seven we were on that beach in Cornwall and we heard a cry for help. I don't think you remember it all that well but we helped pull the man out of the water and even though he died we saved the alien symbiote inside him by taking it into ourselves."

"The talking snake called Kel'ac?" Ryver gasped, staring at Harry in horror. "It's real? I didn't imagine it?"

"No, Ryver you didn't imagine it." Harry shook his head. "Kel'ac is a member of the Tok'ra and he blended with us and we shared our memories and that's why you get dreams of the Goa'uld. All of his memories are in your head but he isn't there to deal with them."

"What happened to him?" Ryver asked.

"It's more what happened to us." Harry explained. "You see, our magic reacted against Kel'ac but instead of simply killing us it caused us to Ascend to the same plane of existence as the old Alterans but we were too young for that so the Ascended Beings sent us back into Alteran bodies. And that's where we parted ways."

"What do you mean?" Ryver asked.

"I don't know what they did exactly or why. All I do know is that we started as just one of us and Kel'ac in Cornwall and then I woke up on a beach on the Melatai home planet almost a third of the way through the galaxy with Kel'ac still in my mind." Harry sighed as he tapped his head. "I didn't learn about you until just over a year ago and everything I know about that came from what you've told me. The Ascended Beings returned you to Earth but the only difference is that you didn't have Kel'ac in your mind and I don't know why that was either. You were picked up by the police and put into the Orphanage and, well, you know the rest better than I do."

"So you're me?" Ryver asked.

"And you're me." Harry nodded.

"Clones?" Ryver looked horrified at the concept.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know how they did it but every test I've ran on myself says that we're not clones. We don't even have the normal signs that cells have when they undergo mitosis and split into perfect duplicates. We're just the same person that separated at the age of seven. One of us placed into space and the other on Earth."

"Then why are you telling me all of this at all? Why even involve me?" Ryver was getting tense and Harry wasn't all that surprised.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Ryver." Harry shook his head. "But I view you as nothing other than my brother. My twin brother because essentially that is exactly what we are. You're the only real family that I can claim and I want you to have a place in my world."

"We're not family." Ryver shook his head and Harry felt his blood run cold. Ryver took a few steps backwards before turning his back and running into the building. Harry staggered backwards until his back his the railing around the balcony and he put his weight on his arms as his knees almost buckled.

'_He's just shocked.'_ Kel'ac assured him. Harry couldn't form words to respond but he knew his bonded could sense every damaged emotion inside of himself. He'd expected Ryver to be furious, angry or even call him a liar but to accept the story and then reject Harry as a person had been a blunt knife wound straight to the heart. He retreated back into his mind and forced Kel'ac to deal with the outer world for a while.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Shortly after**

Kel'ac walked across the raised pathway bridging between the delta islands between his own area of buildings and the gardens and buildings that the Nox had built. At times he almost felt as if he was walking through a primitive culture but then he'd spot the massive buildings close by and even the Nox buildings were clearly technologically advanced yet they had managed to have plants and trees grow from their buildings almost as if they'd been overrun by the forests.

They'd left Ryver and Michael in his rooms but hadn't locked them in knowing that the city had safeguards built into it to keep them safe. If they were in danger at all then they'd be beamed to safety automatically whether they were under attack, falling from a building or even drowning. The only thing he and Harry were worried about is if they went out and found something technological that could hurt them before the city could beam them to safety but he was sure that Ryver had more sense than to play around like that. Then, of course, there was what would happen if they left and ran into a Furling, Nox or Asgard citizen and freaked out but Ryver had already seen Thor's image so he shouldn't be too shocked.

He walked for several hours merely letting Harry go along for the ride in the back of his mind, letting Harry hide from the world while he tried to work out a way to heal the damage done between Ryver and himself and eventually he came to a stop on one of the jetty's built out onto the sea, just high enough to be clear of the worst of the waves. He pulled out a dataflex and with his finger began tracing out the diagrams for the Alteran section of the city, looking over them so that Harry could get lost in the planning for a while and slowly Harry began giving his own suggestions.

They were interrupted several hours after arriving there when a trio of footsteps suddenly sounded behind them. One was almost too quite to hear but the other two were heavy and almost seemed to stumble. Kel'ac glanced over his shoulder and instantly felt Harry retreat further into his mind, shutting down the voice distorter just under his collar as he went, giving enough thought to it to realise that leaving Kel'ac to speak with it on would have freaked the two out even more.

He stood up and turned to the three and glanced only briefly at Michael and Ryver before looking up slightly at Lia who had clearly transported the three there in the way that some Nox seemed to be able to do, similar to the Wizards' apparition technique. "Lia." Kel'ac nodded to her. "I see you found Harry's brother and his friend."

"Yes." Lia nodded in return. "Ryver seems to be quite the telepath and his shouting was overwhelming our telepathic network."

Kel'ac was impressed. Harry wasn't that good at picking up the telepathic network that the Nox used, let along broadcasting into it. "Impressive." Kel'ac told her.

"You are not using the voice distorter." Lia pointed out. "I assume they know about you then?"

"He told Ryver this morning but we have not yet been properly introduced." Kel'ac told her with a sigh.

"Kel?" Ryver frowned clearly not understanding what Lia and he were talking about. "About what I said this morning. I'm..."

"Wait, Ryver." Kel'ac held up a hand. "I am not the one you call Kelvin. Lia and the others here have always called your brother by his proper name. Harry. The name that the two of you share. I am not Harry however. I am Kel'ac. We took the name Kelvin because it is similar enough to my own name without being too alien and because around you we could not use our proper name."

"You're Kel'ac?" Ryver clarified with a frown. "The... symbiote... that I remember talking to before I went to the orphanage."

"I may have been separated from you after what happened but I have been with Harry ever since." Kel'ac explained.

"You sound just like him to me." Michael joined the conversation with a confused look on his face.

"Ryver has explained everything to you about who my host is?" Kel'ac asked. Michael nodded.

"Lia came to me to calm me down and to try to explain things to me." Ryver sighed. "I'm sorry I overreacted."

"There is no such thing as an overreaction in this sort of circumstance, Ryver." Kel'ac told him. "You are taking it better than I had expected though Harry was prepared for anger not rejection. You pained him more than I can explain and unfortunately Harry has refused to take control since."

"Take control?" Ryver frowned.

"As a symbiote I share this body with Harry and he can take control whenever he wishes as I will not keep his freedom from him. That is the difference between myself and the Goa'uld." Kel'ac explained. "To save confusion the Tok'ra distort the voice just as the Goa'uld do. Because of Harry's age the Asgard created a voice distorter." He exposed the base of the throat to show the small curved line there. "Harry, however, in an attempt not to 'freak' you out further has disabled it."

"Can I talk to him?" Ryver bit his lip.

"He can hear what is going on around him even if Kel'ac is in control." Lia assured him.

'_Harry, you have to talk to him.'_ Kel'ac told him. _'It's unfair to him to force him to have to talk to me like this. I don't feel right about it.'_

Kel'ac slipped to the side and Harry, still making up his mind, almost missed the opportunity to take over and as he made up his mind and took back control of his body he was forced to balance himself as he staggered. "Sorry, Ryver." Harry sighed. "But..."

"I get it, alright, Kel... Harry." Ryver made a strange face. "That's going to take some getting used to."

"With quite a few people I am known simply as Kel'ac." Harry shrugged. "It's easier that way and Harry isn't a very common name out in the galaxy. It draws attention and the name Kel'ac is just as renowned since we started destroying Goa'uld ships together."

"So we're cool?" Ryver asked.

"I don't know. Can you handle the idea that at the age of seven extremely powerful and annoying beings made of energy somehow turned you from one person into two and now you're talking to your brother who has an alien symbiote inside his head?" Harry asked.

"Plus finding out you're an alien yourself and one of the last two of a race left alive?" Ryver prompted before shrugging. "I think I can handle it."

Michael laughed. "Freaks."

Ryver turned on him and slapped him on the arm making Michael just laugh all the more. Lia reached out with a hand as Ryver tackled Michael to the ground and begun trying to wrestle with him. She touched him on the shoulder and Harry turned to look at her with a small smile.

"How about we go up into orbit?" Harry suggested after a moment.

"Really?" Michael asked with a big grin as he scrambled up away from Ryver. "You mean up in space?"

"That's generally how it works." Harry nodded.

"The _Alia_ will most likely take you up if you wish it." Lia told the three of them.

"What's the _Alia_?" Ryver asked.

Harry pointed past them to the large silvery-green ship hanging over the city, just below the peak of the tallest of the buildings. Ryver and Michael both turned to look at it. "We get to go on the ship?" Michael asked him as if checking that Harry wasn't just playing with him. "That thing is huge!"

"Wait until you see what's up in space." Harry warned him with a smile. "Lia, could you ask and if they say yes ask them to request that city control transports us to their bridge?"

Lia smiled at him and barely seemed to concentrate as she reached out with her mind. Harry heard a faint whispering but it was almost like a bird flying past his head. Ryver completely zoned out and Harry had to wonder exactly how much he was picking up. Lia nodded to him after a few seconds. "They have agreed. They are eager to welcome onboard the newest additions to our alliance."

"Additions?" Ryver asked before glancing at Michael. "As in plural?"

Before Harry could answer him they were engulfed in a bright flash of light which faded to leave them standing in the centre of the control deck of the _Alia_. There were eight Nox in the room as well as a single Asgard and two Furlings. Michael saw the Furling first and started batting at Ryver's arm as Harry turned away from them to find Dena who was quickly walking over to them.

Harry nodding to the ship's captain, ignoring Michael and Ryver whispering together furiously behind him. Lia hadn't followed them up so she wasn't there to stop them and Harry found it amusing and he knew the Furling from working on the shields on the _Astari_ and knew he'd find it just as amusing. "Dena, thank you for allowing us to come onboard the _Alia_."

"It is always a pleasure." Dena smiled at him. "So this must be your brother, Ryver, who seems to be able to make quite the noise in our network when he's angry and upset. And this must be Michael, his human friend. Welcome onboard the _Alia_."

Ryver hit Michael who was still staring at the Furling and the Asgard in shock and Michael looked at Dena and blushed red. "Thank you for having us, Sir." Ryver told him. "I'm sorry if I distracted anyone earlier."

"It is alright, young sir." Dena smiled. "It isn't often somebody with such passion intrudes on the general silence of our telepathic network and you show some great ability in it. Something your brother has yet to show."

"I've been kind of busy to focus on that." Harry grumbled before glancing at Ryver and Michael. "I'd better introduce you both to Kina and Lokon."

"Who?" Michael spoke without tearing his eyes away from the Asgard and the Furling who were now looking back at him and only Harry could recognise the amusement on either of their faces.

"The two you are staring at, Michael." Harry deadpanned rather loudly and Michael flinched and almost looked ready to hide behind Ryver when the Furling laughed deeply. Harry beckoned both of them over politely and neither seemed to mind being introduced to the new Alteran and human.

The introductions flew past and soon Harry led Michael and Ryver to the windows looking out over the forward end of the ship just as the scene shifted outside the windows and they were looking up towards the bright sky. "You can't feel a thing." Ryver commented.

"These ships can accelerate to about twice the speed of sound in around two seconds." Harry told them. "They don't tend to within atmosphere because of the sonic boom created but at those sort of speeds the g-force alone would reach in excess of fifteen Gs."

"That's not pleasant." Michael pointed out. "So what sort of weapons does the _Alia_ have?"

"None." Harry said simply. "The Nox as a race detest violence. They weren't always that way but they were always the last to want to fight. I respect their desire not to fight but they still want to help bring peace to the galaxy. As such we're keeping their ship as a transport and hospital ship."

The ship flew for a few more seconds before Ryver touched Harry on the arm. "What did you mean earlier? Is Michael to become part of the Great Races Alliance?"

"As I said before Michael has the genetic material necessary to operate Alteran technology protected from use by any other race." Harry explained. "It has been agreed that as far as the Alliance is concerned he will become a member of the Alteran race. If he wishes it. Obviously you both still have the choice and if you want to return to Earth you have only to ask and we'll return you there."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Michael declared before going red and turning to Ryver. "Well I'll go wherever Ryver goes."

"What about Magic?" Ryver asked.

"In the grand scheme of things, Magic isn't all that big of a deal." Harry shrugged. "I can create much the same results with technology if I wanted to and already the tracking spell that Dumbledore cast on us both after what happened with Quirrell has been nullified with a single burst of energy. We're researching it to see what it can do and we have used the science behind it for a few things which I'll show you later. What I'm trying to say is that if you want to go to Hogwarts next year then you can but if you want to stay here full time then that's also an option."

"And if I _do_ go back?" Ryver asked. "What will you do?"

"I don't think I'll go back there." Harry admitted. "Dumbledore got too interested in me and it kept me out of touch with the galaxy. But I won't be far and I can teach you science no matter where you are."

"Can I think about it?" Ryver asked.

"You've got all summer yet." Harry pointed out just as the ship arched up and within seconds the view distorted and then cleared to show them the vast darkness of space. The ship turned and the stars revolved around in front of the shocked Ryver and Michael before they both sucked in a breath as they caught sight of the _Astari_ with _Avaria_ actually in front of it except because they were in space and the two were seemingly side by side the _Astari_ looked to be the closer because it was larger.

"Oh fuck..." Michael gasped making Harry laugh and Ryver swat at him.

"Language." Ryver muttered.

"The closer one is our construction dock, _Avaria_." Harry told them and both frowned at him. "The one to the right and almost twice the distance from our current position is the _Astari_ which is under construction. When she's finished she'll be the most powerful warship ever created."

"How far away is the _Astari_?" Ryver asked him.

"She's about five hundred miles away I'd think." Harry told them. "And before you ask she's just under twelve miles in length and a little over two miles at her greatest width. For a reference the _Alia_ is just over three quarters of a mile in length."

"That's enormous!" Michael gasped.

"She's designed to take in the entire population of the Great Races Alliance at a push." Harry sighed. "Hopefully we won't have to use her for that."

They watched as they slipped past the _Avaria_ and on towards the _Astari_ while Michael and Ryver shot questions at him about everything including the _Praenuntius_ as they noticed some of it in the cradles of _Avaria_. The _Alia_ curved around the front of the _Astari_ and then lined up and flew within a few hundred metres of the top, showing them the dominating form as the ship took up everything in view. From the front the ship just seemed to go on, it was like flying just over the surface of a continent and as they flew close to the 'ground' they could see all of the curves and edges that made up her surface. Far ahead of them they could see a fan of spires radiating from just in front of the stern end. There were ten in total and they could see the two horizontal ones plus four arching up at equal angles. They were all the same length and Harry explained about the parallel spires that would sit on the end holding duplicate systems and external weapons.

Harry made a habit of flying over the _Astari_ like this whenever he arrived with the _Aevis_ just to remind himself that he wasn't alone in the universe and it truly was a humbling sight especially when Harry pointed out the two largest bay doors about a third of the way forwards and on either side of the centre. They'd both be able to fit even the Melatai's _Orion_ inside which was probably one of the largest ships in existence at the moment. The only ship that Harry knew of that wouldn't be able to dock within the _Astari_ was currently being built from _Avaria_ but Harry was designing special docking arms on the top of the ship that would connect to two of the outer hubs of the _Praenuntius_ to dock securely.

They spent the rest of the day being shown the inside of _Avaria_ and Harry explained everything he knew about the Stargate network and even showed them the Gateships stored in the bay on the space station and let Michael power them up to prove to him that he had the ability to control the Alteran technology. Eventually the two simply got worn out and Harry had the Asgard manning _Avaria_ beam them back to his rooms on the surface to relax and sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That night**

Ryver was so used to silence when he stayed in his quarters on Peldaniken Taous that he woke with a start when somebody entered his bedroom in the dark. He focused for a moment and used his Ascended powers to turn on the dim lights. The lights came on with a soft glow and he saw Ryver half way across his room. He shifted across in the bed without comment and as soon as Ryver got into the bed he focused again and the light shut off leaving them with just the starlight through the windows.

"How do you do that?" Ryver asked. "I mean I've seen magic lights work like that and all but how do _you_ do it?"

"You remember when I said that we Ascended when we were seven?" Harry asked and got a nod in return even though he could barely see his brother. "Well when the Ascended Beings put us back they allowed us partial control over the powers. They aren't unlimited but they've grown for me over the years. I can control all technology I can understand, that's how I can turn on and off the lights. I could probably power something the same way but I've never tried it. Basically if we think we can do it we can try and probably can."

"What about what I did earlier with telepathy?" Ryver asked. "Was that one of the powers?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "You're not human remember? You're Alteran and we're more evolved than humans. When the Alteran returned to Earth after going to the Pegasus galaxy they used almost forty percent of their brains compared to the current humans which range between ten and twelve percent. You and I use almost forty-five percent. All Alterans had advanced reflexes, stamina, speed, and senses but a few had advanced powers like Telepathy and Telekinesis. I have both but my telepathy isn't brilliant. You've obviously gotten a head start on that one."

"Isn't telekinesis just like magic?" Ryver asked. "I mean I could cast a spell to move things."

"I get that wands let you cast more complex spells, they focus the energy waves created to form the spell but you don't have to use them but the Wizards on Earth don't seem to want to try things the hard way when they have wands to make it easier on themselves." Harry told him. "You remember I mentioned the Melatai?"

"The planet that you got put on after we split?" Ryver asked being rather frank about it. Accepting it.

"Yeah, they're the only civilisation I've found other than Earth that have Wizards though they call them Mages and they're a part of the main civilisation and not hiding in the background. They don't use wands and though their powers are limited its considered a special ability and not magic. The Melatai have found ways to incorporate those special abilities into their military and they have Mages who fight for them almost like the Marines fight for the Navy." Harry explained. "When I arrived there they noticed my powers and put me through their Mage training program so I can do what they do and I'll teach you it so you can use your powers without a wand and because it'll help you later on when you start using your Ascended powers. That's why the Ascended Beings sent me to Melatai in the first place I think."

"What sort of things can you do with your Ascended powers?" Ryver asked. "You mentioned controlling technology but what else?"

"Well transporting items that I know completely." Harry told him. "And I once transported myself like that but I haven't been able to since. I was surprised." He told him sheepishly and heard Ryver chuckled and poked him in the stomach. "The main thing I use it for really is to slow down projectiles coming towards me so that I can dodge them."

"You get shot at often?" Ryver asked sarcastically.

"Quite a bit." Harry laughed. "But even if I couldn't dodge them they wouldn't hurt me." He found Ryver's hand in the dark and put it on his ATU around his left wrist. "You remember this?" Ryver nodded. "It's my active tactical unit, it is intelligent software that scans for threats and forms a shield around me even if I don't ask it to whenever I'm in danger. It'll protect me from almost everything and has several times. It also mimics the appearance of my clothes and can change them to suit the environment. It even protects me from magic though it drains much faster that way."

"And the bracelet you got for me at Christmas?" Ryver asked turning his hand so that the metal chain links hit Harry's arm.

"Except for the ability to mimic appearances it's exactly the same as mine." Harry told him. "I wanted to make sure you were safe. It was set to only trigger if you were in serious danger. I didn't want it to shield you from a stray spell cast in Defence classes or anything."

"That's what burnt Quirrell?" Ryver asked. "I saw it on my hands, a golden light."

"That's it." Harry nodded. "It alerted me that it had activated when you were hit on the head so I got there as fast as possible."

"Dumbledore thought that Quirrell burned because of protection that mum left on me... us... when she sacrificed herself for us?" Ryver's frown was clear in his voice. "He called it love."

"Love is a chemical reaction formed in the brain." Harry told him. "It's capable of creating doses of adrenaline in extreme danger in order to protect another or capable of releasing endorphins so that you can accept sacrificing yourself to save a loved one easier but it doesn't create the same energy waves that magic does. Scientifically speaking love can't protect a person like that. Technology protected you and technology killed Quirrell."

"That sounded really cynical." Ryver told him.

"I'm not against love, Ryver. I love you and because of Kel'ac I can feel love for lots of other people, all but two or three have been dead for centuries." Harry sighed and poked Ryver lightly in the stomach again. "But I'm a realist, you can't be like Dumbledore and trust to fate that a child can defeat Voldemort, you have to actively look for a way to do it and that's what this place it. We're actively building ways to survive."

"Voldemort..." Ryver sighed deeply and turned his head into the pillow. Harry moved and pulled Ryver back towards him, hugging him firmly against his chest.

"You really think he's just your problem now, Ryver?" Harry asked. "Whatever Dumbledore told you about it being your problem is based on his assumption that fate will make him victorious. You're not alone in this and he's as much my problem as yours. Because Kel'ac is inside my memories I can remember every detail of our childhood including what happened to mum and dad. I'm in this all the way with you."

Ryver nodded against his arms and turned to hug him back. Harry pulled away slightly to continue. "Just remember that the galaxy is bigger than Voldemort. If you want to fight him then we will but remember that he's stuck on Earth. He knows nothing about aliens, advanced civilisations and honestly how long do you think he and his Death Eaters would last against the _Astari_. If you go back to Earth to Hogwarts and he tries to hurt you I'll jump the _Astari_ right into Earth's atmosphere and put her right over England and wipe Voldemort from the face of that planet. No magic can protect him from that kind of firepower."

"You'd be on the world news in minutes." Ryver told him.

"The ship would be visible to almost the whole of England." Harry laughed. "But I don't care, not to protect you."

Ryver laughed gently before burying his head into the pillow. Harry left his hand on Ryver's side until he knew he had relaxed and then withdrew it and pulled the blanket further over them both so they could sleep. He was finally with his brother, his twin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry sat cross legged on top of a console in the middle of one of his labs. Michael and Ryver sat on similar consoles around the holographic display in the centre that was displaying what Harry was talking about. They were talking about subatomic reactions on a level beyond even the Tollans and Melatai. A concept that would advance Earth science by about five hundred years and the knowledge that they based their synthesis on. With this knowledge the Great Races were able to effect matter on a subatomic level allowing them to combine materials otherwise impossible to create or find in nature.

Over the last week Ryver and Michael had been learning. Harry had been happy for them to just to be on Peldaniken Taous for this time before Ryver decided what he wanted to do but both had come to him asking when they could start learning from them so Harry had drawn up a rather intense education rota covering everything from basic science to politics including how to use hand held weapons and personal shields to the theory behind them. He was even starting to teach the two how to fight like he did, with everything he'd learnt as a Mage. Grenwae, Vor and Lia were helping cover anything that they could to take some of the strain off of Harry but in truth Harry didn't really mind doing it but he was also looking into Michael's genetic material to find out what it was and what it could do and they'd learnt something interesting about it. It was like a root seed built into his DNA that with the right environment could slowly alter his DNA. The right environment actually meant a full Alteran's DNA but it would basically personalise the Alteran's DNA to Michael and slowly change his DNA to become Alteran.

Harry had talked to Michael privately about it and Michael had told him to try it but the Council was still out on whether it was right to attempt such a thing and since Harry had to defer to them on genetically altering a human he had to wait.

He was also intrigued with the comparisons between Ryver and himself and he had hoped that he'd be able to use that research to find a way to fix the Asgard problem. It was actually the research on Michael that was the most intriguing though, if they could create something similar to him within the Asgard and place in pure Asgard DNA then it would slowly modify their DNA to its rightful state. The problem was that it was immensely complex and Harry didn't even know where to start and until he had a way of creating that initial DNA sequence that would work for the Asgard there was no point even trying to work out where they'd get the pure DNA from.

"Okay so I've had enough, I don't know about you two." Harry sighed and stretched his legs.

"When do we get to the good bits?" Michael asked. "Like blowing stuff up?"

"We'll get to that once you really understand what happens when 'stuff' blows up." Harry laughed. "But we'll also cover what our ships do that prevents those reactions from happening automatically."

"You mean if I took a stick of dynamite and stuck it in the _Alia_ it wouldn't work?" Michael asked.

"Anything from dynamite through to a nuclear device." Harry nodded. "There are dampers within the structure that prevent the critical reactions from occurring on a sub-atomic level. Obviously we have to be extremely precise because some reactions have to occur for us to live, like oxygen temporarily bonding with Haemoglobin."

"So if we shot the ship with a missile that punctured the hull it wouldn't detonate inside?" Ryver asked.

"As long as it didn't damage the dampening field on the way in." Harry pointed out. "Most Goa'uld weaponry doesn't use reaction based weapons anyway but works by building up massive amounts of energy that they direct. When that energy hits an item it enters the atoms and overcharges them causing them to vibrate and effectively explode. The dampers won't effect that reaction since it would affect the dampers just as much as anything else."

"Okay, that makes sense." Ryver nodded and Harry knew he was being serious. Harry turned to see if Michael understood but came up short when the hologram in the centre vanished and reformed into Vor.

"Supreme Commander Harry, we have a serious problem. We need you in the control centre immediately." Vor told him.

"Beam all three of us there." Harry ordered and almost instantly the three were transported to the centre of the city and into a bustling room filled with Nox, Asgard and Furlings. There was a general buzz of chatter to the room. Harry didn't even stumble at the change of posture but Michael and Ryver tumbled backwards as they went from seated positions to standing ones. Harry started forwards from the clear area where people were transported to and headed straight for Vor as the two others ran to catch up with him.

"Our satellites have intercepted a mobilisation of a large portion of Apophis' fleet including his mother ship." Vor informed him and Harry glanced at the central screen showing which of the satellites had detected the ships in Hyperspace. "We are searching subspace messages for the cause."

Harry's eyes skimmed the information even as his mind reached out for the reports and almost absorbed them into himself to assess. Ryver and Michael were simply watching everything in awe, looking at the ships displayed on the sensor read outs, especially the mother ship which was a little larger than the _Alia_. There, staring right at them, was the planet that caught Harry's attention. If the satellites continued to pick up the fleet on their current heading they'd track them all the way to Vorash. The current location of the Tok'ra base.

"Search for subspace messages from Vorash." Harry said pointing to the small star that Vorash orbited. "There should be some from Tannith, Apophis' spy."

"Translation in progress." One of the Furlings informed him.

"Just put it up." Harry ordered and got a list of messages originating from Vorash. The latest one told Apophis where the base was and warned that he had been detected. "Turn the long range scanners on Vorash." Harry ordered and within a few seconds the closest satellite was activated and powered up to full power, enough power for it to slip out of its cloak but if it was detected it would automatically self destruct.

The hologram in the centre changed to a sensor readout with Vorash's sun in the centre and several orbiting planets. At this range it was impossible to detect life signs but the ship was obvious in orbit around the planet. A Goa'uld Ha'tak.

"Vor!" Harry spun to find the Asgard right next to him. "I need a ship right now."

"We are expressly not permitted by the treaty to protect the Tok'ra from the Goa'uld." Vor reminded him.

"That doesn't include Apophis." Harry almost snapped. "My family..." He trailed off and swallowed. "Our family is on Vorash. I _have_ to do something."

"The only ship we have at our disposal at this time is the _Alia_." Vor pointed out and Harry almost growled. "That'll have to do. Request that she pick Ryver, Michael and I up and then jump straight for these coordinates."

"She is unarmed." Vor reminded him even one of the Nox in the room sent off the request.

"Apophis is about to wipe out the Tok'ra, Vor." Harry said. "Apophis doesn't know she isn't armed and all we have to do is protect the Tok'ra. Besides we need Apophis alive."

"The choice to confront a Goa'uld directly is up to the _Alia's_ crew." Vor reminded him.

"I fed up with this, Vor. I really am." Harry almost snapped. "If they refuse I'm taking the _Aevis_ through the Stargate."

"The Council will not approve of you risking your life against Apophis' fleet like that." Vor pointed out.

"I don't..." The room exploded into blinding white light and reformed into the control deck of the _Alia._ "Care." Harry trailed off and shook his head before looking around himself. Lia was watching him in concern.

"We are aware of the situation." Lia told him. "The _Alia _will act as a deterrent to protect the Tok'ra."

Harry released a relieved breath before turning to find Dena. "Apophis won't back down from a single ship like this. It may come to evacuating the Tok'ra to the ship while we use the shields to protect ourselves and then run for Hyperspace."

"We understand." Dena turned to one of his crew behind the console and in a silent conversation that Harry could barely sense the ship spun in space and lurched violently into Hyperspace sending Ryver and Michael staggering backwards. Even with the immense inertial dampeners of the _Alia_ if you weren't aware of what was about to happen it would send you flying. "We shall arrive in twenty minutes."

Harry relaxed and rubbed at his forehead and felt Ryver's hand on his back. "I thought the Tok'ra had cast you out?" Ryver asked.

"My brother and father are still members of the Tok'ra and I won't let them become target practice for Apophis." Harry told him.

"Even at the cost of our ruse against the System Lords." Lia questioned him. "If they believe we could only send a single, unarmed, vessel to protect the Tok'ra from Apophis' entire fleet then there will be questions."

"Damnit!" Harry swore having not even thought about how this would look.

"Calm down, Harry." Michael reminded him. "We just have to make it look as if all we _needed_ to do was send a single unarmed vessel against his entire fleet. Make it look like we were merely intervening because we didn't want to lose the Tok'ra but that we wouldn't send an armed vessel and interfere in the System Lord's war."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him but knew he was right. He let Kel'ac take control and dipped his head before looking up with glowing eyes. **"Very astute, Michael."** Kel'ac complimented. **"I'm afraid that Harry may be jealous when he realises he wasn't thinking clearly enough to come up with a plan."**

Michael beamed at the praise but Harry took back control. "Don't add to his ego, Kel'ac." Harry reprimanded but flashed Michael a grateful smile all the same.

Harry spent most of the short journey explaining everything that might happen when they dropped out of Hyperspace so they were ready for it. Ryver and Michael were anxious but Harry told them all of the chances, being perfectly frank, and they slowly became more relaxed after realising that no matter if they had the odds against them Harry had all of the scenarios of battle worked out in his head already and they knew that they could escape long before their shields could fail.

When they dropped out of Hyperspace the situation changed as their sensors scanned the planet and found only three life signs, two of which were stored in the memory of the ship and were Teal'c and Jack.

"Supreme Commander Harry." One of the crew addressed him. "The sensors report a Ha'tak class vessel a thousand miles from the sun's outer corona."

"Life signs?" Harry requested.

"Three, sir." He told him. Harry frowned but didn't comment for a moment as the ship moved away from the planet and towards the sun.

"Can we be seen by the Ha'tak's sensors?" Harry requested to the room in general.

"It is unlikely unless we are spotted visually." Dena informed him.

"Any signs of a battle on the surface?" Harry asked.

"The Tok'ra tunnels are empty but there are two crashed craft on the surface. One Alkesh and one Goa'uld glider." The same Nox on sensors told him. "The crew of the Alkesh have been killed."

"That doesn't explain the Ha'tak though." Harry hummed. "Or where the Tok'ra are."

"Supreme Commander!" The Nox on sensors gasped in shock. "The star is rapidly decaying, supernova is twenty-seven minutes."

"How?" Harry rounded on the Nox in surprise. There'd been no signs of such when they'd left Peldaniken Taous or their powerful sensors would have detected the fluctuation in the sun's output.

"We are detecting an active Stargate just within the star's surface. It is rapidly decreasing the mass of the star." The Nox told him.

"They wouldn't...?" Harry muttered before looking at Lia who nodded slowly to him to show she agreed.

"What's happening, Harry?" Ryver asked him worriedly.

"The Tok'ra have set a trap for Apophis." Harry told them. "Whether from the start or not I don't know. Somehow they got a hold of a Ha'tak and have used it to launch the planet's Stargate into this system's star. It'll decrease the mass of the star and upset the balance between outward and inward force and cause a supernova. If Apophis' fleet is here then it'll be destroyed. The shockwave itself will ripple through Hyperspace, subspace and normal space destroying everything in this system."

"An interesting idea." Michael told him.

"It's a very human idea." Harry grumbled.

"What?" Michael asked almost offended.

"The sensors have recognised the three people on the Ha'tak." Harry told them eyeing the sensor report scrolling rapidly down the screen. "Kel'ac's old host's mother's symbiote and her new host, a human from Earth as well as two from the Earth exploration team. The other two members of which are on the planet's surface."

"Why's this a bad thing?" Ryver asked. "If Apophis' fleet is wiped out."

"I haven't told you everything yet." Harry sighed. "But we need a uniformed front to the System Lords right now to fend off another exiled Goa'uld who could wipe them all out individually. Even if Apophis is still at war with them they're still working together and Apophis will fight him too. It's complicated but if Apophis is defeated it severely weakens the military forces capable of weakening this Goa'uld until we can complete enough ships to destroy him."

"So you want to save Apophis?" Ryver asked in astonishment.

"I don't like it, Ryver." Harry told him. "He captured me and my Mage partner and killed her before spending two weeks torturing me. I hate Apophis more than anyone here. But even with that there is very little we can do, we can't interfere because if we do he'll realise that we're trying to help him and that'll cause more problems than I can picture."

"Then what do we do?" Ryver asked.

"Bring us close enough to the Ha'tak to transmit a hologram onto the Peltak." Harry told Dena who nodded and looked to one of his crew. Almost instantly the ship turned as it accelerated and started towards the Ha'tak.

"What are you going to do?" Ryver asked.

"I know these humans quite well." Harry told him. "I'm going to tell them the truth about the situation as far as I can and hope for the best."

"Hope for the best?" Ryver asked him in surprise.

"I'm out of options here." Harry shrugged just as the ship came into range but in a position just above one of the other planets in the system so it couldn't be seen easily.

"Sensors suggest that the Ha'tak's shields, weapons and sublight are disabled." One of the Nox told him.

"That makes things a little interesting. They're sitting on their own bomb." Michael mused.

Harry moved into the centre of the communications circle and nodded to Dena who looked to one of the crew with a small nod. The world around Harry shimmered away and he found himself looking at the unfortunately familiar sight of a command deck of a Ha'tak. He glanced around and saw Daniel standing at the Peltak. "Daniel." Harry sighed out and saw the man jump around aiming his weapon at him.

Harry waved a hand in a vague greeting and Daniel lowered his weapon and looked Harry over taking in the Alteran clothing he was wearing not that Daniel knew that. It was the normal cut clothing but black and for once not because of his ATU. "Harry." He smiled. "What are you doing here? Where are you?"

Clearly he realised that Harry was a hologram, probably because of a shimmer caused by the relative motions of the two ships. "Around."

"Are you here to help?" Daniel asked. "Because we could really use it right now."

"If I'm seen to help you it could mean the end of the treaty with the Goa'uld." Harry pointed out.

"But Apophis isn't a System Lord." Daniel frowned.

"But if we help you to defeat him then it admits to the System Lords that we are concerned about his strength." Harry pointed out. "As it stands we are hoping for a prolonged fight between the System Lords and Apophis and as such have done what we can to underhandedly prolong the war."

"What!?" Daniel flinched.

"There is another Goa'uld sitting on the sidelines that according to our information is more advanced than the System Lords. Potentially a serious threat to even the Asgard and to make it worse he has knowledge of the state of the Asgard fleet and knows of our bluff." Harry sighed. "We need Apophis or the System Lords united to blunt his attack when it happens and if not that then we need this war to go on as he will wait until the war is over before making his move and that gives us the time to build our fleet."

"So you want Apophis to live?" Daniel looked wounded.

"Daniel." Harry sighed. "You of all people know that I don't or have you forgotten the state I was in when you first met me? But the point is I can't act on revenge and everything I do has to be rethought over before I do it because of the ramifications."

"We can't stop the sun from going supernova." Daniel told him. "Can you?" He challenged.

"The technology is ours." Harry nodded. "But if we did and the System Lords found out we would have serious issues with them, perhaps enough for them to take revenge on Earth, especially after what you did to Cronus."

"Then what?" Daniel asked.

"We will have to sit by and watch the galaxy get worse." Harry sighed. "Hopefully afterwards it will get better."

"It will." Daniel told him.

"If I'm still sane at that point." He sighed before half turning as if to leave. "The Melatai send their thanks to you, Jack, Sam and Teal'c for killing Cronus. Once again it is you that has given them the time to rebuild their lives."

"Harry..." Daniel sighed but Harry just smiled at him and faded away from view finding himself back looking at the inside of the _Alia_.

"Apophis' fleet are about to enter the system." Dena warned him.

"Make sure we stay out of sight and get us out of here long before the Hyperspace shockwave and if that Ha'tak isn't on the move by then beam them all to safety." Harry ordered.

"The Ha'tak has just powered main systems. Their scans are searching the system." One of the Nox declared.

"Five seconds to Hyperspace event." Another declared and Harry walked to the windows just as a massive Hyperspace window exploded outwards and emptied fifteen Ha'tak and one massive mother ship out into the system before shutting. "They are heading for the planet."

They waited in tense silence as the clock began to click down and Harry saw a problem. The Ha'tak needed to move to the planet to pick up Jack and Teal'c but it would never get close before being destroyed. Even as his mind was looking for another solution the Nox at the sensors spoke up. "Thirty Goa'uld glider craft are heading out of the system from the Ha'tak's position behind the star."

"A diversion." Dena announced and Harry nodded and true enough Apophis fell for it and his fleet left orbit. As soon as it was far enough away the Ha'tak that Daniel, Selmak and Sam were on quickly closed on the planet, paused briefly before heading out as fast as it could.

"The star is about to go supernova." One of the Nox warned.

"Jump us to Hyperspace." Dena ordered and Harry just about saw that the Ha'tak was heading for a place it could jump as well before the _Alia_ lurched and was swallowed by a Hyperspace window.

"The star went supernova just as we entered Hyperspace, we have not been effected." The Nox frowned. "I am concerned that the Tau'ri could have been effected."

"Drop us out close and scan Hyperspace." Harry ordered and a second later the ship dropped back into normal space with a lurch.

It didn't take long to get a scan. "Space is too chaotic to get accurate readings from within the system however there were three Hyperspace jumps made within a few seconds of our departure. One launched clear of the shockwave but the other two launched within the shockwave. Their trajectories are in excess of a million lightyears per second."

Harry turned on the Nox with a frown. "Any idea which ships they were?"

"The first was an Alkesh, I believe that the last two were a Ha'tak and Apophis' mother ship." The Nox told him.

"What about their trajectory?" Harry asked. "Put it up on the screen for the first ten seconds. I can't imagine a Ha'tak's Hyperdrive being able to last even that long at those speeds."

It took a moment but soon they had a large map up with the straight line of Hyperspace cutting up it, through the Milkyway galaxy in just over point eight of a second and then straight across the vast empty space between galaxies and straight through the Ida galaxy and into the emptiness behind. As possibilities went Harry expected that they'd have fallen from Hyperspace somewhere between their own galaxy and the Ida galaxy or even somewhere within the Ida galaxy.

"Send a message to the Asgard on Peldaniken Taous. Ask them to start a complete sensor sweep for those ships." Harry frowned knowing how difficult that would be. "Have them look for Hyperspace abnormalities. Those sort of speeds would tear a temporary hole in subspace as they went. Look for the ripples."

"What do you wish to do?" Dena asked.

"Get me to a Stargate." Harry told him before he turned to Ryver and Michael just as the ship wheeled over and jumped to Hyperspace for only a second before emerging again just over a planet. "I'm sorry this isn't turning out like we thought it would but I'm going to go to the Asgard home world in the Ida galaxy and try to get one of their ships to help rescue my friends."

"We're coming too." Ryver told him.

"It could be more dangerous then you realise." Harry warned. "The Ida galaxy is swimming with replicator ships."

"We're gonna get involved sooner or later, mate." Michael pointed out. "Might as well be now."

Harry paused for a moment before nodding. "Just stick with me."

"We'll transport you down and then hail the Asgard home world and warn them of your arrival." Dena told him.

"Thank you, Dena." Harry nodded to him and a moment later his world burst into light as the three were transported down to the Stargate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Asgard Home World – Ida galaxy**

Harry walked through the event horizon and took a few steps to the side as Ryver and Michael tumbled through behind them, they staggered to their knees as their bodies recovered from the experience. "What just happened to us?" Michael gasped out.

"You don't really want to know." Harry chuckled and helped Ryver straighten up. "Just take deep breaths. After a few dozen times your body won't react so bad anymore and you'll barely notice it."

"Yeah right." Ryver grumbled before going silent as he saw the long hallways ahead of them. It was identical to some of the hallways they'd seen on Peldaniken Taous but the idea of it being in a completely different galaxy made it all the more awesome. A few Asgard had noticed their arrival and watched patiently, studying Michael and Ryver in particular.

Harry took their elbows and moved them down away from the Stargate even as it shut down with a crisp snap. The only Stargates in this galaxy were in Asgard complexes and the Alterans had never spread the gate network around the planets like in their own galaxies. They didn't get more than a few steps before they were once again engulfed in bright light and found themselves on the observation deck of a ship looking down at the planet. Harry turned away from the window letting Ryver and Michael stare for a while and saw Thor watching him with his doleful eyes that made all Asgard look naive and innocent.

"Our satellites are searching the Ida galaxy for ripples created by the passage of ships travelling in excess of the Voluk barrier." Thor told him referring to the barrier that ships could theoretically travel under without disturbing subspace. Almost like a more advanced form of the sound barrier. "We have begun along the trajectory provided. We shall leave orbit shortly to travel to the area to expedite the search."

"If the replicators get a hold of the navigational computers on either ship they might try to travel to the Milky Way like they did with the _Baliskner_." Harry pointed out.

"We are aware." Thor nodded. "Welcome onboard the _Seriane_." He said to Michael and Ryver making them turn to look at him sheepishly just as the ship shifted and the view changed to stars for a moment before with another jerk that sent Ryver and Michael tumbling the scene shifted to the black and purple of Hyperspace travel.

"Could you warn us the next time?" Ryver grumbled before going red as he realised he was in front of the head of the Asgard military.

Thor merely blinked at him and then turned to Harry with what Harry knew was amusement. "Yes, I know. He sounds like me." Harry laughed and Thor nodded.

"Hey!" Ryver complained.

"We'll reach our destination in about twenty minutes so I suggest we go get something to drink and head up to the control room." Harry offered. "We can monitor the search from there."

They headed up to the control room where unsurprisingly there was water and a few of the snacks that the Asgard loved. Harry watched Michael and Ryver pick one up each and kept a straight face up until the moment their faces scrunched up and they spat the food out. "It's an acquired taste." Harry laughed. "It also helps to have Asgard taste buds."

"You git!" Ryver slapped his arm.

"You'd still have tried so as not to be rude." Harry shrugged before turning to the column of screens in the centre of the room. "Come on, I'll explain what's happening." He told them and led them both into the middle of the three deck high control room. For almost two hours he showed Ryver and Michael how the displays showed the information but the two didn't know the first thing about reading Asgard. It had been almost two and a half hours since the supernova when Harry found what he was looking for and he alerted the ship's crew which automatically changed the ship's heading to follow the trail.

They came out of Hyperspace and the ship quickly raised its shields just in case. The one thing that Harry didn't like about the Asgard control rooms on their ships was that he couldn't see out of the window and even the screens showing the forward views didn't help him all that much since he felt detached from them. It was probably because of his time controlling the _Constellation_ from the control chair where he almost became a part of the ship.

One of the Asgard spoke quickly to Thor in rapid Asgard and Ryver and Michael looked to Harry to translate. "He said that the sensors are picking up clusters of dead replicator blocks. There was a fight recently with a replicator ship involved." Harry said before turning to the Asgard that had spoken. "Is there any sign of Goa'uld ships?"

"Debris consistent with a large Goa'uld vessel." The Asgard told him and Harry translated for Ryver and Michael. "Complete detonation from with the ship."

"Overload or a self destruct." Harry explained to Ryver and Michael since there weren't many causes for an explosion which went off in all directions. "Expand long range sensors as far as you can and try to find the smaller Ha'tak." Harry ordered.

"There is a Ha'tak within Hyperspace at extreme range travelling at three-four-eight thousand light years per hour." The Asgard announced and Harry turned to the sensor screen even as he translated the information to Ryver and Michael.

"Is that fast?" Ryver asked.

"Extremely." Harry nodded. "For a Goa'uld ship that is. This ship is capable of around three times that speed. At maximum Goa'uld speeds Goa'uld ships can normally travel at around thirty thousand times the speed of light. That means it would take them a hundred and twenty years or so to reach the Milky-Way Galaxy. At the speed they are currently travelling, around three billion times the speed of light they'll reach it in just ten hours."

"I am concerned over the cause of this increase in speed." Thor told him in English.

"What a one hundred thousand times increase?" Harry laughed. "It has to be the replicators."

"You just said a whole lot of numbers." Michael told him before looking at Ryver. "Did you get even half of that?"

"I got the three billion times the speed of light one." Ryver told him with a chuckle.

"This ship can travel at one times ten to the power of ten times the speed of light." Harry pointed out before laughing at Michael's confused look. "Ten billion times the speed of light."

"So if we left from here right now and travelled in a straight line for a year the light that we're seeing from this star right now wouldn't catch up to us for a ten billion years?" Michael clarified.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Though I honestly don't see what we'd do to keep busy for ten billion years."

"Alright, alright." Ryver sighed. "What about that Ha'tak, where's it heading?"

"Straight for the Milky-Way Galaxy." Harry told him. "And if it reaches it the replicators have a chance of swarming over our galaxy and wiping out everything they come across."

"So why are we still sitting here?" Ryver pressed.

"Because it's only got an hour on us so if we left now we'd still get to its destination six hours before it does."

"So why not wait for them there?" Michael asked.

"We're currently running simulations to determine our effectiveness over a replicator enhanced Ha'tak vessel." Thor told him. "If we were to confront it by ourselves and prove the lesser vessel they could take this ship and turn it on us."

"So, where is it heading and what for?" Ryver asked.

"It is heading for Apophis' home world." Harry told them after glancing again at the sensor logs. "Presumably to create a foothold in our galaxy from which to replicate and expand."

"So they'll land?" Ryver asked.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "They will set down and consume the minerals in order to replicate."

"So can we destroy them on the surface?" Ryver asked.

"They are incredibly difficult to permanently eradicate in that way." Thor explained patiently.

"What if we destroy the world?" Ryver asked. "Can you do that?"

"With relative ease." Harry frowned and looked away for a moment. "You know, Ryver might just have it, Thor."

"Indeed." Thor nodded. "With a vast number of Apophis' fleet already destroyed and Apophis presumed to be dead at the hands of the replicators we cannot permit the System Lords to take control of Apophis' fleet even with the threat of a new force in the Milky-Way."

"So we let the Ha'tak land and then detonate the planet?" Harry clarified. "If Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Selmak have survived thus far they can probably survive the rest of the trip and we can beam them out any time after they drop from Hyperspace."

"So the plan's good?" Ryver asked nervously.

Harry grinned, grabbed him and hugged him before kissing him on the forehead. "You're a genius!"

"I could have suggested blowing up a planet." Michael grumbled.

Harry turned and smiled at him before glancing at Thor. "We shall leave as soon as we are out of all possible sensor range and then travel to the destination. Just under four hours from now." Thor told him.

"Then if you can point us to quarters I think we could use some rest. And some fruit would be nice." Harry told him. Thor blinked at him as if he didn't know that Asgard snacks were horrific for them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Four hours later**

Harry watched from the window of the observation deck as a Hyperspace window opened and a Goa'uld Ha'tak shot out towards the planet. Thor appeared after a moment just as Harry was beginning to frown in confusion. "The ship does not seem to be decelerating." Thor told him. "At this speed..."

"They'll blow up themselves and half of the planet's surface on impact." Harry finished for him and turned to look at Ryver and Michael and then grinned. "They must have discovered a way to take out the deceleration drive."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"The team from the Tau'ri and Selmak." Harry smiled. "Thor, can you lock onto the five of them and transport them out?"

Asgard vanished with another burst of light even as Harry watched the Ha'tak streak towards the planet at Hyperspace escape velocity, around sixty percent light speed. Thor reappeared a few seconds later. "A cargo vessel has just launched from the Ha'tak, the five in question are onboard."

"Time to detonation?" Harry asked.

"Fourteen seconds after the Ha'tak impacts the surface." Thor informed him.

"I think I'll go warn my friends to get clear." Harry said and moved back from the window and to the holo-emitter in the centre of the room. "Don't do anything daft while I'm gone." Harry told Ryver and Michael who grinned at him and turned back to the window.

Thor nodded to him and vanished and a few seconds later the room around Harry vanished to be replaced by the inside of the Goa'uld cargo ship. Harry glanced over the four people in the cockpit and out of the cockpit window at the planet ahead of them. "I'd move to at least four hundred thousand miles, Selmak." Harry warned him making all four turn to look at him. Daniel, Sam and Teal'c actually jumped and both Sam and Jack went for weapons. It took Jack a moment to recognise him and lower his weapon and Harry quirked him a smile. "You've been busy again I see."

"Okay, so most of this isn't our fault." Jack defended.

"You blew up a sun, got caught up in the shockwave, visited the Ida galaxy, got taken over by the replicators and now you've disabled their deceleration drive and thus saving this galaxy from the replicators again." Harry summed up. "Selmak, you really should move a bit further."

"**Harry. We are in no danger at this distance."** Selmak told him after dipping Jacob's head to take over.

"You're on a cargo ship." Harry laughed. "I'm on an Asgard Cruiser hovering just over your position. We're out of range of the planet when it explodes, you're not."

"How are we going to cause that?" Sam gasped even as Selmak began moving the cargo ship further out of range.

"You didn't." Harry shrugged. "The Asgard and I did. We weren't going to let the replicators get a foothold here so we initiated the detonation a while ago, before we knew you would destroy the ship in a more subtle manner."

"More subtle?" Daniel stared at him.

"Impact in five, four, three, two..." Sam trailed off just as there was a flash of bright light down on the surface followed by an expanding ripple. The ripple was barely away from the site of impact when a massive crack ran across the surface of the planet and with barely any more warning than that the planet shattered outwards looking in every way like the planet had merely become unstable. Sam and Daniel flinched but Jack merely whistled in appreciation.

"See you around then I suppose." Harry waved to them and just as Jack was about to say something Harry faded from view.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	35. Baptism by Fire

Fighting the Gods

Chapter 35; Baptism by Fire

**Peldaniken Taous**

Harry dove to the ground as the small energy ball bounced off of the wall to the right and headed straight for him. He rose back up with a huff and glared at Michael's smirk. "Lucky shot." Harry accused sending Michael into a fit of giggles. It had been a month since Michael and Ryver had been introduced to the dangers of space travel and they only had two weeks to go before Ryver was due to return to Earth for school. Harry wasn't really looking forward to losing sight of his brother so soon after really getting him close but against Ryver's complaints he and Michael had been working together on a ultrasensitive sensor network to deploy around Hogwarts. Actually Michael had just been learning but he'd had a few helpful suggestions and Michael was learning incredibly fast. Not as fast as Ryver who was showing more and more of his ascended knowledge every day but faster than most people would learn such science.

Michael had also been looking into sports and he was fascinated by some of the Alteran and Furling pastimes. This particular game was similar to tennis and squash in that it was done over an obstruction and you could bounce the 'ball' off of the floor, ceiling or walls. What made it interesting was that you batted the small energy ball back with an energy field that spread between your hands and each time it was hit back it increased in speed. Michael had been practicing and Harry was way out of his depth.

"Alright, time out!" Harry called and the room shut down, the obstruction vanished and the walls turned off.

"Oh, come on!" Michael complained though he was pulling off the gloves he'd synthesised and heading towards Harry.

"You and I..." Harry pointed at Michael and back to himself. "Have work to do."

"You and work." Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm supposed to be showing you and Ryver how the Vortex drive works." Harry grinned.

"You mean move big thing from position A to any position B through a wormhole with nothing to ground the wormhole?" Michael asked although he already knew that. They'd just been learning about how the Stargates worked. Harry nodded. "What are you waiting for?"

"You can do it." Harry shrugged. Kel'ac was getting on about him using his ascended powers again, even just to link with his uplink. Michael grinned and dashed into the hallway. Harry laughed and ran after him. Michael stopped at a system control panel and using his own authorisation requested permission to use the Furling transporters and was granted it. He locked onto his own position, then Harry's and then Ryver's, much to Harry's amusement and then selected the middle of Harry's living quarters. A moment later the world around them blurred and reformed into that of Harry's spacious living space.

Harry took in Ryver's half undressed form and pointed at Michael who dodged when Ryver tried to slap him over the head. "You're dead, Michael." Ryver warned.

"Showers I think." Harry announced when Ryver looked like he wanted to include Harry in his little vendetta.

"You knew this would happen when you let him transport you." Ryver accused.

"Uh..." Harry winced.

"_He's got you there."_ Kel'ac laughed at him.

"Well?" Ryver tapped his foot and Harry glanced at Michael who was trying not to laugh.

"You're on your own buddy." Harry smirked at Michael before grasping his aura and bending the light around him, vanishing from sight with a shimmer.

"Harry!" Ryver yelled reaching for where Harry had just been but Harry dashed from the room before Ryver could try something with his own magic to counteract him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

"Explain to the me this ridiculous method of getting me to the train station again." Ryver quirked a smile as he leaned between the seats that Harry and Michael were sitting in. They were in a cloaked Gateship hovering a few feet above where the trains from King's Cross would pass out of the station. The _Aria_ had been nice enough to drop them out in the upper atmosphere before jumping back into Hyperspace.

"Because you live on a planet on the other side of the Galaxy?" Michael asked. "In the super technologically advanced city of the greatest races ever to inhabit this region of space?"

"So?" Ryver pressed.

"You want to arrive by taxi?" Michael asked in mock astonishment. "Really?"

"Oh all right!" Ryver rolled his eyes and Michael grinned as if he'd just been allowed to do something ridiculous.

"I'm interested about the transition between the magically hidden platform and the real world." Harry told them cutting into their play time.

"What can you pick up on sensors?" Ryver asked, intrigued.

"With a basic material and energy sweep..." Harry pushed a few buttons and a hologram appeared between them all showing a 3D blue outline of everything in the station showing people, platforms, tracks, trains and buildings and then the flow of electricity throughout it. "No magical platform although the overall energy readings are out of sync with what we can see. Look here." He pointed between platform nine and ten where there was a panel of extremely high energy. "It's about equal to a microsecond's output of a zero point crystal."

"So not an awful lot?" Michael asked. They hadn't really gotten to zero point energy yet.

"It's more than the rest of the energy in the station." Harry shrugged. "Now if I use the calibration that I use on the _Aevis_ to scan through magical interference this is what I get."

"Whoa!" Ryver whistled in appreciation as the panel of energy expanded outwards actually overlapping with the normal existence of the station. "So it actually inhabits the same space as the normal station?"

"By bending the existing points into a single set of points." Harry nodded. "Basically from either side of the 'panel' of magic you can enter either side of the platform but you'd actually inhabit the same region of space and time as what you see in the normal world."

"So that funky steam train in the magical platform is currently sitting on the same track as the diesel train to Nottingham?" Michael asked.

"Exactly." Harry nodded.

"See now that's just going to creep me out." Ryver groaned.

"It's four minutes to." Michael said glancing at his watch. "How is this still set on Earth time?" He asked looking at Harry who just laughed and stood up to help Ryver gather his stuff including poor Hedwig who was rather miserable at once again being locked up in a cage after being able to fly freely around under the protection of the city. Harry hugged his brother.

"I won't forget this summer and everything you're doing for me, Harry." Ryver whispered to him. "You come get me whenever you need to. I've got the alert system and all my gizmos."

"Gizmos." Harry chuckled remembering Grenwae's confusion at that term. "Just keep yourself safe and call if you need me to bring an Asgard Cruiser to level something for you."

"You would as well." Ryver pulled away. "You will beam me somewhere discreet right?"

"Oh, and I was hoping you'd amaze all the little magical people with your new form of 'magical' apparition." Harry sighed.

"Harry, don't joke." Ryver mock glared. "I know you'd love to do that."

"I'll wait for the perfect time to put you as near to the platform as possible." Harry promised before sliding away back to his seat so that Michael could say goodbye to his best friend, promising to keep an eye on Harry and to keep him company. "Time to go, Ry." Harry warned and got an affirmative before he hit the button and transported Ryver right down onto platform nine at the entrance to a train. He shut down the interference he'd set up on the security cameras and watched as Ryver quickly walked into the wall and was lost on normal sensors.

"Did you just transport him right into the middle of the platform?" Michael asked dubiously. Harry chuckled but didn't answer as Michael took his seat. "So we're just here running scans on the Express when she comes out?"

"Of course not." Harry laughed. "I just didn't think Ryver would appreciate knowing that we're going to be tailing him all day and night."

"He'll kill us." Michael groaned, leaning back in his seat.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That evening**

Harry lingered in the back of the Great Hall under the protection of his Mage Aura that twisted the light around him. Michael was beside him using an Asgard personal cloak that they often used to watch the civilisations under their protection. It rendered Michael completely invisible and silent but both of them had to be careful not to let anybody touch them. They'd spent the day sitting peacefully in the Gateship as it followed the red steam train up through England and then Scotland and had discovered that it appeared in the real world just on the outskirts of London but had some kind of energy field around it that made it hard to notice. Harry guessed that people would spot it but not give it any mind. Not as good as a Furling Phase Cloak though. Not by a long shot. Michael had spent most of the time reading from a flexipad that he'd brought along, working on learning this or that concept of science and pulling Harry into his studies when he couldn't grasp something though Harry was starting to realise that there wasn't much beyond Michael's ability to learn.

Michael blindly reached out and touched Harry when McGonagall, who had been leaving the Feast passed Ryver a note. Harry reached up and touched the earpiece he was wearing. "That'll be the Headmaster wanting to speak to Ryver after the feast. I imagine McGonagall will be there too." Harry whispered quietly so that the students sitting at the Hufflepuff table wouldn't hear him.

There was a pause as Michael reached up to press down the switch. "Did you excuse yourself from this year?"

"I sent Graham a message telling him I wouldn't be going." Harry whispered back. He'd already told Michael and Ryver all about the States' Stargate program and how he knew them and what they knew of the Wizarding world, which wasn't an awful lot. "He told McGonagall that I've decided to travel for a while. No idea how they took that especially since I got onto Dumbledore's radar when I helped Ryver last year."

Harry watched as Dumbledore left and ten minutes later Ryver told Hermione and Ron that he had to go speak to the Headmaster and slipped out of his seat and out into the corridors. Harry and Michael followed at a distance but came to a halt halfway up through the castle when Ryver stopped suddenly and turned to look right at where they were watching him. "Guys." Ryver groaned.

"Busted." Michael muttered under his breath.

"I can sense technology." Ryver warned and raised his wand. "If you're not Harry and Michael I'm going to blast you."

"Whoa!" Michael deactivated the Asgard device and raised his hands. "I surrender!"

Harry sighed but flexed his aura back to normal. "Knew I shouldn't have brought you along, Michael. I forgot about Ryver being able to sense technology."

"Next time you teach me something it's that Aura thingy." Ryver told him. "Why are you following me?"

Michael pointed at Harry who glared at him. "Thanks." Harry muttered dryly. "I wanted to make sure that Dumbledore didn't do anything to you."

"Oh no you don't." Ryver shook his head. "You're going back to that damned Gateship and I'll call you when I'm finished."

"But Ry..." Harry complained.

"No, Harry." Ryver shook his head. "I don't need babysitting."

"What if he does something?" Harry pointed out.

"Then I'll tell you straight away." Ryver argued back.

"What if you don't realise?" Harry countered.

"Like we both didn't realise about the tracking spells?" Ryver asked. "My sensors are specifically tuned and I've already upped the sensitivity. If any of his magic so much as reaches for me it'll warn me and even if I can't stop him you can remove it later."

"Ryver..." Harry groaned.

Ryver walked towards him and hugged him. "You can't be here all the time, brother." Ryver sighed squeezing him tightly. "You have to focus on other things and I have to be able to fend for myself. Isn't that the way of the Great Races. Don't spoon feed and let them learn on their own. I've got enough technology locked away in my new trunk to fight off the United States Military and there's a sensor network that you two have been putting up that makes Peldaniken Taous look like an uncharted forest. Now you need to calm down and back off and let me deal with Dumbledore and my... our... godmother myself."

Harry huffed but Kel'ac was laughing at him. He'd been telling Harry all day that he should back off. "You'll call me the instant you need help?" Harry pulled back away from Ryver to check the truth in his answer.

"As soon as I can't handle something." Ryver nodded in agreement. "Now go sit in the Gateship and I'll call you when I'm finished. I'll even transmit the sensor readings from my bracelet to you in case I miss something. And if you even think of spying on the Headmaster's office I'll know about it."

"I wasn't..." Harry started.

Ryver tapped his head. "Don't forget I'm better at this telepathy than you are."

"Git." Harry grumbled.

"Bitch." Ryver retorted.

"Whores." Michael put in with a wide grin when Harry and Ryver turned to look at him. All three laughed before Ryver shoved Michael and Harry away. Harry sighed but shifted his aura and vanished again. Michael activated his cloak and together they headed back down through the castle and out to the waiting Gateship.

"When did Ryver become older than you?" Michael teased when they were inside and lifting off with Michael at the controls.

"Shut up."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous**

Harry leaned his head towards Michael as he motioned for his attention while Grenwae was talking. "I don't understand half of what he just said." Michael whispered. Harry smiled at him.

"I'll explain it later." Harry promised. Grenwae had just been reporting on the rapidly approaching operational completion of the _Astari_ and was describing the program for her tests. Harry could feel his excitement bubbling up inside him with every new mention that was made about her.

"Harry." Thor called to him as Grenwae finished and retook his seat. "Do you have something to add about the Goa'uld?"

"No." Harry shook his head but stood up and flashed them an amused smile. "Kel'ac does though."

He dipped his head and Kel'ac came to the fore. Kel'ac nodded to the Asgard section of the room, then the Furling, then the Nox before glancing back at Michael with a smile. Michael was considered an Alteran as far as official gatherings were concerned and Kel'ac was considered as being Harry for anything he said though he was actually the only being permitted to listen to these meetings that wasn't a member of the Great Races. **"None of our sweeps with the Asgard Satellite network have shown any signs of this Goa'uld threat that the Ascended Ancients warned Harry and I about."** Kel'ac started off by saying. **"There are however quite a few areas of the galaxy where such an operation could have built up and if the Goa'uld had a way of sensing the Asgard Satellites he could easily avoid them."**

"A Goa'uld would have no way of scanning through our cloaking systems." One of the Asgard spoke up.

"**One with ascended knowledge may find a way."** Kel'ac pointed out simple. **"Michael will be helping the Furlings in the process of fitting phase shifting capability to the new system of sensor satellites due to be launched in a few months."** It was more for Michael's education than any need that the Furlings had for his help. It would be good for Michael to find ways of putting the technology together. **"Michael has the rare privilege of learning our technology as one system rather than separate ones."** That was true. Even Ryver had his Alteran instinctual knowledge of their technology and he and Harry, like any of the other races, tended to find answers to problems within their own technology.

"**Getting back on point though the Goa'uld System Lords are currently focused on 'discussing' their knew territorial boundaries."** Kel'ac's eyes flashed in irritation. **"They believe themselves to be without threat once more and already twelve Goa'uld Ha'taks have been destroyed in the disputes."**

"We cannot warn them." Lia agreed with his unspoken statement. "To do so would warn them as to our concern."

"**It is my belief that this Goa'uld is Anubis as Harry has said before."** Kel'ac glanced around and sighed. **"He is no fool, he will not waste resources so he will wait until the Goa'uld have weakened each other further before making his move. If he starts a war."**

"What do you mean? If he starts a war?" Grenwae asked.

"**He may deal with this in a different way. If he is assured of his superiority then he has other options open to him. Forced negotiation for example. He may force or convince the System Lords to fight for him. Or manipulate them into doing what he wishes."** Kel'ac sighed. **"Our information is not complete however. We do not know his forces or even his territories although Harry, Michael and I have been working on narrowing down the regions currently not under our radar."**

"Radar?" Thor asked.

"Human terminology." Michael spoke up although he was still rather nervous about speaking up into a room full of aliens when he was only twelve himself.

"**We've narrowed possible locations down to fifty-eight regions with enough resources to support a major campaign against the Goa'uld but isolated enough to stay out of the way of the Goa'uld 'Empire' and our own sensors sweeps."** Kel'ac announced that bit of bad news. **"We've had to assume that he could do this from a single planet."**

Kel'ac was about to move to his chair to upload his galaxy hologram with the areas highlighted but his chair chimed to show someone was trying to reach him. **"Excuse me."** Kel'ac told the room as a whole and dipped his head, letting Harry take back control to deal with his own business. People rarely ever called Kel'ac.

Harry sat in his seat and opened a side panel and glanced at who was trying to reach him. It was the Asgard Satellite network centre where they analysed everything that came through the sensors. "May I?" Harry asked the room in general and received nods from more or less everyone. He hit a few buttons and the hologram activated in the centre displaying an Asgard facing his chair. Harry stood up. "What's the matter?" Harry asked politely.

"Satellite OR-20 has detected an Alteran DNA signature." The Asgard told him.

"Where's that?" Michael asked standing up.

"OR-20 is near Earth." Harry frowned. "And it isn't Ryver?"

"It is in addition to your brother." The Asgard told him. "It is on the surface of the Tauri home world."

"Show me the position in relation to the boundaries between political divisions on Earth." Harry said. The Asgard really had no real reason to understand the concept of countries. The hologram shifted to show the ablative spheroid that was Harry's 'home' planet. It showed him the Atlantic ocean with the UK on one side and the US on the other. There was a blue dot in Scotland with the Asgard symbols that spelt out Ryver's name and another blue dot in central north America. "Zoom in on the new contact." Harry ordered to no one in particular but the Asgard in the control room did as asked.

"Relate that to the positions in the _Aevis'_ database for human cities and the known living quarters of the Tau'ri team members." Harry ordered knowing that the position was near enough spot on to Colorado Springs. A second later the cities and town appeared and the hologram zoomed in to show just Colorado Springs with the homes of Graham, Hammond, Janet, Daniel, Jack and Sam amongst others. Most importantly though the blue dot was in the middle of Sam's house.

"Do you have history on that contact?" Michael asked as he moved to stand behind his new friend. In truth Harry hadn't thought to ask how it had gotten there, he was still stuck on there being a third Alteran DNA signature.

"Contact was first detected at this location." The Asgard from before told them as just a voice.

"Continue running scans, monitor their location." Harry ordered before looking around the room. "If you don't mind I'd like to be excused."

"Of course." Lia nodded. "Do you wish me to ask for transport for you from the _Aria_?"

"No, I'll take the _Aevis_." Harry nodded.

"I'm coming too." Michael announced. Harry frowned at him. "I'm taking the _Quetzalcoatl_."

"You've flown it five times, Michael. And never in Hyperspace." Harry complained.

"You have though." Michael complain. "There's another Alteran on Earth, with Ryver. I'm going. Ryver might end up in trouble."

"Take him, Harry." Lia laughed and Harry rounded on her.

"Fine!" Harry turned to Michael and smirked an instant before using his ascended powers to uplink to the Asgard transport system and put them in the middle of the floating docks encroaching into the bay. Three ships sat there. The familiar _Aevis_ and then two new ships, both of a slightly different design. Slim and powerful just like the _Aevis_ with similar shields and weapons but just with their own little touches from Ryver and Michael.

From a distance they didn't look all that different but Harry knew them well enough to know which was his even from a silhouette. They were in the air quickly, Harry keeping an eye on Michael as he played around on the way out of the atmosphere. "Michael, settle down." Harry ordered. "I'm going to request control of your autopilot. Just accept."

"_Do I have to?"_ Michael's voice came back through the speakers.

"Yes." Harry told him simply and sent the request. For all of his bravado and talk of wanting to do it himself Michael accepted quickly. He wasn't daft and a lot could go wrong in Hyperspace. The two small ship's flung themselves into the same Hyperspace window and moved closer together until the _Quetz_ was tucked up just outside of the influence field around the _Aevis_.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The cloaked _Aevis_ and _Quetz _dropped out of Hyperspace just outside of the influence of the Earth's gravitational field and Harry let Michael take back control of his own craft. The _Quetz_ slowly and carefully pulled away from him but Harry let the _Aevis_ settle into orbit on autopilot and merely guided it towards a geostationary orbit above Colorado Springs. Michael could do as he liked while Harry focused his sensors on Major Samantha Carter's home.

"_That's interesting."_ Kel'ac pointed out as they scanned through the rather indepth sensor reports.

"_What that there's a fully fledged and adult Alteran with full Alteran mental powers sitting in Sam's house?"_ Harry asked.

"_No."_ Kel'ac told him in amusement. _"She's being spied upon from across the road."_

"_Yeah okay."_ Harry couldn't help but blush. _"That's interesting."_

"_Hack in and find out who is is." _Kel'ac suggested. _"Then fry it and let's pay a visit."_

"_Not one for subtlety this time then?"_ Harry asked but was already working. It didn't take long to hack into the wireless signal to the microphones inside Sam's house and through the truck outside to the Pentagon. Harry grinned as he thought off messing with them again. It was time to go have a little chat with their new Alteran friend and Sam. He pinged Michael. "Are you ready to beam down to the surface?"

"_Dressed in Mage gear and armed with toys."_ Michael responded and Harry knew he was grinning.

"Subtlety is the key." Harry told him. "Put the _Quetz _in autopilot. I'll be beaming us into the park across the road from her house. There's something we have to take out of the game before we go inside."

"_I'm always subtle."_ Michael grumbled as the _Quetzalcoatl _settled into orbit beside the _Aevis_.

"Three, two, one." Harry warned before beaming them down to the surface. As soon as he was down he put his TDS onto his hand and straightened his Mage jacket which he'd already been wearing at the Council meeting. It made him look older than he was and that wasn't always a bad thing. Sometimes he hated being twelve. His and Ryver's birthday hadn't really brought them any closer to seeming like adults.

Michael grinned at him. "One day you'll take something seriously." Harry rolled his eyes and started heading towards the road between them and Sam's house.

"So what did we have to do first before knocking on the door?" Michael asked.

"She's being spied on by the Pentagon." Harry explained. "We're just going to take them out of the game for the time we're in there."

"Will they know we've taken them out of the game?" Michael asked.

"Yup." Harry nodded "Sam doesn't deserve to be spied upon."

On the edge of the road, fifty metres down from what he knew was Sam's house, a dark blue, unmarked van sat innocently. There was no light from inside but Harry could sense the computers and transmitters. Michael produced a hand scanner and waved it along the side of the truck and it quickly agreed with Harry. Michael turned to Harry expectantly making Harry chuckle and hold out the hand with his TDS. With a thought it materialised an Alteran shock bomb which was just a small round device half the size of a Tau'ri grenade. He slapped it on the side of the metal van, twisted the nearest side and then backed away along with Michael. When it went off it sounded much like a Zat'nik'tel and electricity flashed around the van and soaked inside, stunning the people and shutting down the equipment inside. They'd be out for a few hours at least and the beauty was that their bosses probably wouldn't realise. Not that Harry really cared if they did. As Earth was a Protected Planet Harry was responsible for making sure that it didn't gain any technological advancements from any of the Great Races which included spying on an Alteran.

"That was kinda cool." Michael told him. Harry laughed and crossed the road and up the pathway. He hopped onto the porch, glanced behind him to check on Michael before knocking soundly on the door.

It took a while but eventually the door opened to show a confused Sam. She'd clearly looked through the peep hole. "Harry?" She frowned and glanced at Michael taking in his similar attire.

"Hi, Sam. This is Michael. Michael, Major Samantha Carter, USAF." Harry introduced. "Can we come in?"

"Actually..." Sam seemed to be in shock.

"You're going to leave aliens on your doorstep?" Harry asked a little too loudly for Sam's taste as she looked up and down the darkening street. Harry grinned at her in amusement. She sighed and moved out of the way and Harry walked inside followed my Michael. Sam shut the door and followed them through into the kitchen. "I've never been here before." Harry mused.

"What's this about, Harry?" Sam asked.

"You trying to get rid of me, Sam?" Harry asked in amusement. "I know you've got a guest." Harry announced as he hopped up and sat himself on the kitchen work top. "Why don't you introduce us?"

Sam glanced at Michael. "He's with me."

"It thought you were the last living Ancient." Sam frowned.

"Nope." Harry shook his head not explaining that he'd technically kidnapped Michael from a UK orphanage. "Your friend?"

"Orlin." Sam called out and a door slid open in the corridor and a few seconds later a rather sheepish looking man walked out behind her.

"Sam?" He asked as he looked at Harry and Michael curiously.

"This is Harry and Michael." Sam introduced. "Harry is an..."

"Sam." Harry cut her off, no sign of his happy nature there. He concentrated and focused on his words spreading to the other Alteran in the room and felt the man grasp them automatically. It was all the proof he needed but he still formed the words. _"Hello, Alteran."_

The man took half a step backwards. "Orlin?" Sam looked at him nervously.

"Where did you come from, Orlin?" Harry asked. "Why did my sensors over this planet suddenly detect Alteran DNA?"

"You are partly ascended?" Orlin asked.

"And you used to be." Harry growled taking half a step forwards.

"I have taken my former form." Orlin told him. "To be with Sam."

"No go, mate." Harry shook his head. "You guys always have an ulterior motive."

"I am not with the Others." Orlin told him. "I was exiled."

"For what?" Harry frowned.

"Giving a civilisation the means to defend themselves against the Goa'uld." Orlin frowned and Sam looked surprised.

"And I gather they..." Harry waved a hand and Orlin nodded. "Gits."

"I was..." Orlin started.

"Cram it, Orlin." Harry shook his head. "I'm giving you a choice, come with me right now and live as an Alteran or stay here on Earth and be warned that I can't allow you to give a less advanced race our technology again."

"I want to stay with Sam." He told Harry.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath as he looked to Sam. "You'd better watch out, Sam. I had to shock grenade a van full of tech equipment to get these moments of quiet with you." Sam's eyes narrowed in anger. "You're house is full of microphones."

"Who?" Sam asked.

"The information is going back to the Pentagon." Harry shrugged. "They'll probably realise that somebody just crashed the party."

"Aren't you worried?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Harry shrugged. "Orlin is Alteran whether he's here or not. Earth is not permitted to ask him for technological help of any kind as part of the treaty that they agreed to."

"Probably won't stop them from trying." Michael pointed out.

"Yes well Earth doesn't have anything that even matches the _Aevis_. Let alone your ship too." Harry laughed before looking at Orlin. "I can't give you any way to contact me if you're going to stay here. You have to live as a human and they might not let you do that but I'll keep an eye on things if I can."

"Thank you." Orlin nodded. "Harry."

"Orlin." Harry nodded back. "Sam." She smiled at him and Harry glanced at Michael before activating the recall from both of the ships in orbit, beaming them out of Sam's living room and back into the orbiting ships.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Peldaniken Taous**

Harry stared out of the window of the _Avaria_, his construction satellite as the last of the four curved limbs of the _Praenuntius_ was slowly towed out of its cradling arms and towards the other three sections already joined together and waiting to be permanently connected into the circle. In just a few days _Avaria_ would begin construction of the central section and the already completed linking sections would be attached to the outer ring. He glanced to the side at the _Astari_, complete except for her final parts. In two weeks they'd bring Ryver here for the weekend and finally power up the massive Arcturus generator. An event that would supersede every technological breakthrough he had ever taken part in. Michael was already spending almost every available moment working with the Furlings, Asgard and Nox onboard the _Astari_, learning about all of its systems and Harry was spending a lot of time there too.

Michael was currently sleeping down on the surface but Harry was with the Asgard on _Avaria_ monitoring the situation that the Ascended Beings had gotten themselves into. Their satellites had detected the build up of energy before it had detonated high up in the atmosphere. That had been an hour ago and yet Harry still stood in silence contemplating what to do. He was sure the Ascended Ancients had destroyed the weapon but he needed to make sure the Tau'ri couldn't reverse engineer anything from it. He also needed to check on Orlin.

"Harry." A voice spoke behind him and Harry spun, the unfamiliar human tone drawing lightning to his fingertips. He tightened his fist when he saw Orlin watching him.

"That didn't last long then." Harry commented. "Human life bore you?"

"If it had not meant the death of Sam I would have died human." Orlin told him sadly.

"So I assume everything is cleaned up?" Harry asked sarcastically. "I don't need to go in and clean up yet another of your messes?"

"The weapon has been destroyed." Orlin nodded. "I wanted to come here and thank you for coming to my assistance."

"Seriously? One of you guys are thanking me?" Harry couldn't help but laugh in amusement.

"Some of us wish you only the best." Orlin smiled at him. "We are happy to see you with your brother."

"So am I." Harry sighed and turned back to look out of the window just in time to see a flash reflected in the window and to watch Orlin vanish. Harry shrugged and decided it was time to go and get some sleep himself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later – Peldaniken Taous**

Harry watched from the side of the room as the beam of light flooded the bed that Michael was lying upon. Part of him thought that this was a bad idea but Michael had been studying everything to do with it and in the end it was his choice whether to become a full Alteran or not. The council had finally decided that it came down to free will and they'd already decided that as the treaty went Michael was no longer human. Harry opened himself up to the flow of information, scanning the rapid Alteran information. The procedure had been done a few hours ago and allowed to settle and now they were merely scanning him.

The most obvious difference was the increase in his brain activity. From his normal fourteen percent it had leapt up to thirty-five percent, the Alteran normal at the end of their civilisation. It was still short of the fifty-two percent that Harry and Ryver used but it was well above human average. Michael wouldn't have the instinctual knowledge that Harry and Ryver had as half-ascended beings but he'd have the Telepathy, speed, strength and resilience of an Alteran. Possibly even the more obvious powers like Telekinesis. Knowing Harry's luck he'd quickly become better at Telepathy than him and neither Ryver nor Michael would let him live it down.

"Supreme Commander Harry." A hologram spoke from behind him and he glanced over to see an Asgard watching him. "You are requested in the Council Chamber immediately." The hologram vanished and Harry looked at Lia and Grenwae who nodded to him.

"He is in good hands." Lia promised him.

Harry sighed, uplinked to his ring requesting the transport and a second later the room blurred and became that of the Council Chamber with its massive rows of seats. There were a few already there but in the centre of the room were two sets of holographic images. An Asgard that Harry wasn't really familiar with and three humans, Jack, Sam and Daniel. Harry sat down in his normal chair and listened in like he was meant to. Obviously Jack, Sam and Daniel were on a protected planet with a Asgard Chamber and had contacted the protector of the planet directly.

"They are on a planet called K'Tau." Vor told him from the other side of the hologram. The Asgard in the hologram glanced to the side, showing that he could hear them even if the humans couldn't. "Supreme Commander Harry is present, Freyr." Vor told the hologram directly, also prompting Harry's memory of one of the Commanders of the Asgard Military. The 'Gods' of the protected planets. Vor glanced at him. "We felt it best you were included in this conversation."

"Sir? If I may?" Sam spoke up making Harry look at her. She was pale even in the hologram.

"Knock yourself out." Jack shrugged not knowing that he had a larger audience than he thought.

Sam stepped forwards. "We may have inadvertently, totally accidentally, caused a foreign element to enter the K'Tau sun."

Harry was on his feet in an instant and Vor muttered something in Asgard before tapping on the arm of his chair and vanishing in a beam of Asgard light, possibly to find out what was happening himself.

"How?" Freyr asked.

"Ah, well, actually I was hoping you'd be able to help us on that one." Sam winced. "Is it possible that our wormhole picked up a super-heavy element and carried it into the sun as we pasted through."

"There are safety protocols in place on the Stargate system to prevent wormhole connections that would result in such events." Freyr assured her.

"They don't have a dialling device." Harry pointed out to the room as a whole feeling his stomach in his throat as his mind flashed through the possibilities.

"Uh," Sam swallowed. "Yeah, see, we have our own dialling computer and sometimes we bypass a few steps to get a lock." She looked guilty. "We're still experimenting." One day Harry was going to have to do something about that computer.

"I see." Freyr glanced to where he'd heard Harry's voice.

"I don't think there's anything we can do legally." Harry told him. "You know the treaty regulations."

"I'm afraid we cannot assist you." Freyr told them simply.

"Why not?" Jack snapped.

"It is not the Asgards responsibility to fix every error you make with technology beyond your understanding." Freyr pointed out. "You have been told as such by Supreme Commander Harry on many occasions."

"There's a whole planet of people who are going to die!" Jack complained.

"Uh," Daniel risked speaking up. "The K'Tau people depend on you."

Vor reappeared and Harry tuned out Daniel and Jack arguing 'politely' with Freyr as he gave Vor his attention. "The Satellite network and the sensors on K'Tau confirm that the system's star has shifted into the infrared phase."

"Which means that eventually they'll all die." Harry sighed and sat back in his seat, listening to Jack ask to talk to someone who could make the decision.

"Call the Asgard High Council. It is their treaty." Harry announced. "I'll take the Stargate, be ready to transport me to the High Council Chamber as soon as I arrive."

Freyr nodded and Harry let himself be beamed up to the Stargate which instantly started dialling for him. He stepped through and barely got himself adjusted before he was flooded with more bright light and deposited in one of the Asgard chairs normally reserved for the Asgard High Council members. He was in Thor's seat actually and beside him was the real Freyr. Harry knew that Thor was leading an armada equipped with the latest weaponry against a replicator strong point in the hopes of breaking them up.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill of Earth." The Archon spoke up. "Welcome to the Asgard High Council Chamber."

"Yeah listen..." Jack started as he looked around and finally spotted Harry. "Harry!?"

"Interestingly enough when you call the Asgard they call me straight away." Harry mused leaning forward as the four other Asgard looked at him. "I've been listening, Jack so go ahead."

"Thor not here?" Jack tried again though he seemed a little more happy with Harry's presence.

"He is not." The Archon said bluntly but Harry had to hide his smile. "As Freyr explained, we are unable to help you in this situation. Though your actions were unintentional, it will unfortunately mean that the K'Tau people will perish."

"Hey!" Jack complained. "This isn't entirely our fault." He looked at Harry. "You could have told us about the wormhole through a sun thing. Or given us a list of planets that are off-limits."

Harry raised an eyebrow but he was just a guest here and he'd let the Archon address the problem. "Both points are true." The Archon conceded. "However neither is reason enough to interfere."

"Your interfering right now!" Jack argued. "These people think you're their gods! Granted you're not Goa'uld but you're still pretending to be something you're not."

"_Hey, for once he didn't call you a Goa'uld." _Harry pointed out in amusement even as Kel'ac laughed.

"Jack." Harry spoke up. "When the Asgard rescued the K'Tau from the Goa'uld they were not ready to have their beliefs completely stripped away. To do so would have ended in chaos. It happened to the first few worlds that they rescued."

"In time, when they are ready, the K'Tau will learn the truth." The Archon said and Harry looked at him and settled back into his Asgard chair which wasn't all that comfortable. He'd just told Harry all that he needed. The Asgard would step in to prevent the end of the K'Tau people but they could not let the Goa'uld know it.

"You see, there's the snag." Jack shook his head. "They won't, they'll be dead. I don't get it. You obviously saved them once, why not this time." Jack looked at Harry when he said that and he looked so desperate.

"It is not that simple." One of the other Councillors spoke up for the first time making Jack look at him and away from Harry.

"Yes it is, you've got the technology don't you?" Jack asked looking back at Harry. "You've got two of the most powerful races here. You do have the ability right?"

"We do." Harry nodded as he spoke.

"I'm not asking you to change the course of their cultural development. Just fix the damn sun." Jack argued. No one'll know. We won't tell."

"Unfortunately we can't." The Archon said simply.

"Okay, at the risk of sounding like the petulant, inferior race." Jack sighed. "Why not?"

The Councillor spoke up in Asgard and Harry turned to give him his undivided attention. He was talking about the Asgard treaty. **"It clearly states that we cannot use our technology nor provide a means of escape to prevent extinction from a natural cause."**

Jack looked confused and a little miffed, yet still a little awed by the strange language. Harry spoke up in rapid Furling knowing that Daniel was listening and he didn't want Daniel to get any idea of what he was saying. Ancient Mayan was beyond even Daniel even if he could grasp the basic more 'modern' form. **"Is their influence classed as a natural cause?"** He asked.

"**As a technologically inferior race their actions would be considered natural cause by the treaty."** The Councillor told him even as Jack looked at Harry in amazement at the strange language he was speaking with. The Asgard knew that he simply couldn't get his vocal chords around their language. He butchered it with every attempt.

"**So we cannot overtly help and must tell them that they are on their own?"** Harry asked without emotion showing in his face. He couldn't allow Jack to get an idea of what they were talking about.

"**We cannot."** The Archon nodded simply before looking at Jack. "The Treaty states that the people of a planet categorized as protected will be free from Goa'uld domination. However, Subsection 42 states that the people on the planets cannot be artificially advanced through Asgard technological means. Using our technology to prevent a natural disaster would be a violation of that order and would nullify the treaty as a whole. The Goa'uld would be free to invade any of the protected planets…including Earth."

"Oh..." Jack swallowed. "You're sure?"

"Yes, Jack." Harry sighed. "The Asgard are still swamped with the war with the Replicators and I do not have the ships to fight a war with the Goa'uld."

"What if I were to say we were willing to take that risk?" Jack asked.

Harry glanced at the Archon before turning back to Jack. "I know your government, Jack. They would not necessarily agree with you and even if they did you could not speak for the other races."

"I suppose not." Jack sighed.

"We are deeply concerned that this disaster cannot be averted. We wish there was a way..." The Archon told Jack with what Harry knew was sadness.

"Well they're not dead yet." Jack drew himself up. "Maybe there's a way."

"Jack, if I know you and your team." Harry leant forward. "You'll find a way if there is one."

"Fine?" Jack asked lifting his hands. The Archon tapped the arm of his chair and Jack vanished.

"A solution?" Harry asked the room in general.

"Are you able to look into it?" The Archon asked.

"I have some time." Harry nodded.

"Try to be subtle." The Archon pointed out.

"Aren't I normally?" Harry asked before letting himself be transported back to the Stargate to return back home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

Harry stood on his balcony looking out into the darkness lit only by the stars and the reflected light from the _Astari_, _Praenuntius_ and _Avaria_, all large enough and close enough to reflect the sunlight back down although they were nothing but small flickers of light. He could cloak any of them so that they didn't reflect sunlight but he liked being able to look up day or night and see them hovering over him and knowing that they were joined also by the Nox ship, _Aria_ and two Alteran weapons defence satellites slightly out from the planet. Then the _Avertia_ hidden within the corona of the sun where Vor and his team along with Furling and Nox scientists worked. And sometimes a few Asgard science vessels and on the rare occasion an Asgard Cruiser though they were few and far between.

Around them the city was growing quickly. The Asgard had almost finished building what they wanted but they were drawing up the plans to expand massively out to the west in case they had to abandon their own Galaxy because of the Replicators. The Furlings were coming along nicely as were the Nox in their own leisurely way. The Nox and the Asgard though both had their own home planets and weren't fully moving in onto Peldaniken Taous whereas the Furlings had completely moved their population and culture there. Harry supposed that he had as well except there really wasn't much of his culture left.

Even so Michael and Ryver had convinced him over the last four and a half months since they'd come to Peldaniken Taous to start building up his section of the city or they wouldn't be viewed as having an equal part in the Alliance. Harry thought that was a poor excuse since the other three Races would never treat them that way but let them have their way and Alteran buildings were slowly being built along the banks of the bay and even being linked by high level walkways with the Furling buildings across the delta and along with the platform for the _Aevis_, _Quetzalcoatl_ and the _Kalona_ they had begun building structures out towards the sea. In the last few weeks Harry had also started working on another project that he'd gotten permission from the Great Races Council to put into action. He'd returned to the Gadmeer terraforming ship and gone to the Tollans and Melatai with the offer and they'd all agreed. Or at least the Tollans and Melatai had agreed in person and the Gadmeer ship had accepted his request.

He had backed up the entirety of their technology and cultural history into a massive separate database and added the Alteran, Furling, Nox and Asgard databases along with it creating the greatest repository of knowledge ever to exist in the known Galaxies. It currently sat in a large building within the Alteran section of the city but he had plans for it to be stored in a ship of sorts that would be powered by a normal Alteran power generator based on the normal Zero Point energy systems but with increased shielding, engines and Furling phase shifting technology, basically making it impossible to find or damage. It would sit in the city but with an immense amount of failsafes which would insure its survival if the worst happened. He'd make sure that the _Astari_ and _Praenuntius_ both had the facilities to quickly accept the ship.

"You're quieter now." Harry said without looking away from a drone that was attaching a section to another of the buildings, visible only as it's lights reflected off of the metal of the structure.

Michael moved almost silently to stand next to him and put an arm around his waist in a quick embrace. "I couldn't sleep. My mind is all over the place."

"I hope not literally." Harry mused.

"The Nox haven't complained yet though they are distracting." Michael admitted. "How is K'Tau?"

"The Tau'ri are building a rocket to deliver a super heavy element into the sun to bind with what they dumped to start with." Harry shrugged. "It's going as well as that sort of endeavour goes."

"Are you going to go to watch it launch?" Michael asked.

"I'll be there the day before it's due to finish until the situation resolves itself." Harry shrugged. "Whether we have to step in or not."

"You have a plan?" Michael pressed.

"It's not so difficult to correct." Harry pointed out.

"Are you going to introduce something like them or beam out the intruding elements?" Michael asked.

"You tell me." Harry challenged.

"I imagine beaming out the intruding elements would be a more exact way to do it." Michael nodded. "Assuming you can find them. So are you going to try that and if that fails just beam in something to correct it?"

"Exactly." Harry nodded. "There isn't really anything majorly complicated when it comes to suns. They're just very powerful."

"In comparison to energy sources on Earth maybe." Michael pointed out. "Even the largest of suns doesn't come into the same league as the Arcturus Generator, even in a supernova stage."

"Been reading again I see." Harry laughed. "I think it best to warn you that the Goa'uld System Lords have detected the K'Tau sun's shift in frequency and are waiting to see what we do."

"Good thing we aren't overtly interfering then." Michael laughed before watching Harry. "You hate it don't you?"

"Hate what?" Harry asked.

"Feeling powerless to do anything because you don't have the ships." Michael explained.

"It's not so bad now that I have you and Ryver helping me." Harry smiled at him. "It was depressing before."

"I'm glad you included me you know." Michael smiled back at him. "Even though I feel like I just exchanged my body in for a new one." Harry burst into laughter and wrapped an arm around his new friend as he laughed.

"We both need to get some sleep." Harry told him. "We've got work up on the _Astari_ tomorrow and I'll be talking to you in Alteran the whole day so watch yourself."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

The Asgard research vessel sat in high orbit and Harry and Michael sat in the observation deck with an enlarged view of the surface below them. The _Valkyrie_ had been on station now for twelve hours as they predicted the Tau'ri would complete their rocket soon and launch it. It would then be a few weeks before it reached the sun at its pitifully slow speed but they'd know the chances of success by that time and their presence would prevent the Goa'uld from trying to interfere.

That had been until about twenty seconds ago when they'd spotted smoke from the rocket and then as they'd watched an explosion had blown apart the rocket killing four humans along with it. Harry was tempted to have the research ship beam up the two from the Tau'ri and revive them but the ship didn't have the medical capability to do that and there was always the chance that the Goa'uld would hear stories of it. They watched as Jack almost killed one of the K'Tau humans before almost leaving. Harry wouldn't really blame him but he'd end up going to Earth and bugging Jack into trying to help again but that didn't seem to be necessary.

Within two days Sam had another idea and the _Valkyrie's _sensors detected a wormhole open and close without transporting anything completely. It took Harry a while to work out what she'd done and he was a little amused to say the least. It had very little probability of working and Harry knew with just a look at their own systems that it hadn't. She'd used the wormhole to drop a heavy element into the sun, repeating the process that had caused this problem in the first place. Unfortunately there was still little chance of it working and the _Valkyrie _picked up the foreign material blown out to space in a mass emission from the sun's corona. She'd probably been just a fraction of a millisecond out with her calculations, not so bad when you considered that the Tau'ri barely understood what the wormholes did in the first place.

It gave Harry the opportunity he needed though and not half an hour later, once Jack and Sam returned to the planet to join Daniel and Teal'c he scanned for, luckily found and removed the original foreign elements from the sun using a solar flare to completely hide the signature of the transport. The ship stored the heavy elements for use in synthesis later on and they stayed on station as they registered the shift back to the sun's normal output. They waited for a little longer until the white light reached the K'Tau world before leaping into Hyperspace to return to Peldaniken Taous. They'd let the Tauri work out whether it had been them that fixed the problem or the K'Tau 'gods'. Either way Freyr would be having a word with the K'Tau people about their treatment of the Tau'ri personnel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Halloween – Earth low orbit**

The _Aevis_ and _Quetzalcoatl _slammed out of Hyperspace under full cloak around the back of the moon and then using the moon's limited gravity accelerated from safe exit speed to full space-speed as they angled for Earth. Now that the Tau'ri technology was starting to grow into something more technologically superior they weren't taking the risk that the humans might noticed the energy output of a Hyperspace window and react to their secret visits.

They'd received a message from Ryver asking for them to come as quickly as possible and hadn't hesitated. Ryver hadn't said 'through the Stargate' which was the fastest way for them to get there so they'd just come in ships. They entered the atmosphere over the Atlantic Ocean and their sensors quickly fought through the magical distortion and locked onto Hogwarts. Michael had by now become an expert with the _Quetzalcoatl _and Harry had even let him visit Ryver on his own the weekend before hiding under an Asgard cloak most of the time to spend time with his best friend. With only a week until the start up of the _Astari_ Harry hadn't been able to excuse himself as the Asgard, Furling, Nox and himself were pretty busy checking all of the systems of the now completed City-Cruiser. The _Praenuntius_ was now in one piece and was having his guts filled in. Michael had declared _Praenuntius_ as being male and since the Asgard, Furling and Nox had no concept of personifying ships they didn't seem to notice.

The castle came into view as about ten thousand lights on the top of an island surrounded by a lake and the two cloaked ships darted over the water and came to hover about fifty metres above the Astronomy tower. The ships both scanned the castle using the normal parameters and automatically found Ryver on top of the tower waiting for them. They beamed down without pause and both hugged Ryver quickly before speaking.

"The castle's in trouble." Ryver told them.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Somebody petrified a cat." Ryver told them with a straight face which only made Harry and Michael stare at him.

"Last year a Troll and this year a petrified cat." Harry sighed. "What do you mean petrified anyway?"

"Not actual scientific petrification." Ryver shook his head. "It's some sort of spell that even the professors can't counter. It's like the body is frozen in time."

"We could try using a counter-frequency like with Dumbledore's spells but for a cat..." Harry bit his lip.

"Follow me." Ryver jerked his head and touched the Asgard cloak attached to his t-shirt vanishing from sight.

"You do realised the problem there right?" Michael pointed out with a grin before someone tugged on his ear. "Ouch!" He yelped as Ryver tugged him towards the stairs inside. He vanished from sight though as he tapped his own Asgard cloak. Harry bent his own aura and followed the sensation of technology, easily down it in Hogwarts when the most technologically advanced item was plumbing.

Ryver led them down to the second floor and into a roped off section of corridor which they entered without a care. The floor was damp but the wall drew most of Harry's attention and he flexed his aura back to normal as Ryver and Michael both appeared. All three of them had ears capable of hearing anyone approaching. "Is that blood?" Michael asked with a frown.

Ryver pulled his wand and cast a simple spell for light. Harry could have pulled his torch from his TDS but let Ryver have his way. He thought he remembered the human phrase. 'When in Rome'. "Dumbledore said it was." Ryver shrugged. "I haven't got the equipment to test it."

Harry hummed and moved closer to the wall. It was a warning, written in what looked like blood that basically told everyone that the 'Chamber of Secrets' had been opened and that all 'Enemies of the Heir' should beware. Harry raised his TDS and concentrated on something that he'd put in there a long time ago. A small potions vial with a cork lid formed on the top and he used it to scrap a bit of the blood off of the wall and into the glass vial. He uplinked to the _Aevis_ and had it lock on and beam up the vial and contents and run the automatic tests.

"What's the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked Ryver.

"No idea." Ryver shrugged. "Rumours haven't quite made their circulation yet. I'll take a look in the library tomorrow."

"I'll copy the _Aevis'_ programming to the _Kalona_ and send it here to do a sensor sweep of the castle and in case you need it." Harry told Ryver before his ring tried to talk to him again. He 'listened' to the information before looking back at him. "The _Aevis _tells me that the blood is female, magical but it doesn't have the DNA on register. The girl is currently in the Gryffindor common room though."

"So whoever did this is a Gryffindor." Ryver sighed.

"Probably." Harry nodded. "I'll have the _Kalona _maintain a lock on her. You can work out who it is that way and decide what to do."

"What should I do?" Ryver asked.

"No idea." Harry shrugged. "So far it's just a cat so it might just be a sick prank. It could be her doing or someone might have stolen some of her blood and done it that way. You'll have to investigate."

"I'll go get some sleep then." Ryver nodded. "Make sure the _Kalona_ reports to me once it's settled in. I can't contact it via my mind just yet."

Harry bowed mockingly before darting in and kissing his brother on the cheek and hugging him before stepping back and beaming himself up to his ship. He waited until Michael told him he'd beamed himself back up before he guided the _Aevis _back into orbit, around the moon five minutes later and then into Hyperspace and back home.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next weekend**

Harry clenched his fists as he stood in the centre of the lit bridge of the _Astari_. It was the first time he was willing to call it the bridge as this was the first time it would command the ship. This was his dream, this was his creation, his plan, his everything when it came to protecting this Galaxy and those he cared for within it. This was how he would give Ryver the protection he deserved.

The bridge was immense, situated on the top of the main hull with real windows looking out across the top of the hull from straight ahead to one hundred degrees on either side. It was raised enough to be obvious from the outside but close enough that the hull in front of them, all fifteen thousand metres of it, seemed to stretch on forever. He could easily see four of the spires that ran parallel to the ship at a distance of two thousand metres above him and one also on either side. The side ones were the longest, stretching from the midway point back past the stern and almost a thousand metres out behind the ship. The top most two, side by side, were almost as long and the two intermediaries were a little shorter again. The same pattern was repeated below the ship.

The black hull gleamed as the sun shone on it, illuminating ever curve and crevice of her perfectly designed hull and although Harry knew they were there he couldn't see the entrances in her hull apart from when he searched out the ten massive hangers, six in front of him and four on the bottom out of his view. The second set on the top were the only ones capable of taking in ships like the Asgard Cruisers or the Melatai Orion but all the others could hold ships up to a half mile in length.

Harry looked around himself at the staring crew of the _Astari_, Asgard and Furling alike with even a few Nox willing to help run a ship capable of the destruction of vast fleets of ships. The bridge was well lit using the power of one of the three zero point crystals that would act as a backup for the ship. The bridge rose in a series of four tiers, centred around where Harry was standing right at the front in the centre of the windows. There were a number of different sized and shaped seats in the centre all with control pads although unlike the _Constellation_ none of them had command capabilities. Moving up through the room were arrays of control stations in small groups depending on their function. The closest set of consoles on his left as he looked at the room had an array of relays to all of the stations so that the ship could technically be controlled from one location yet nobody was there today. Around the rest of the room were all the other departments including all the different machinery controls. Not to mention the fact that the controls were designed so that the Furlings could use them as comfortably as the Asgard and vice-versa.

Harry looked back down to those standing with him in the centre. Ryver and Michael were standing at his shoulders in support, knowing what this meant to him. The two of them had been forced to hold Harry in bed until Kel'ac could soothe his body enough to sleep the night before. Thor and Vor sat in two of the chairs for Asgard with Lia seated on their left and Grenwae on their right.

There was no Captain to the _Astari_, at least not an official one. It was agreed by the High Council that after all the work that Harry had put into bring Peldaniken Taous into existence and thus the Great Races back together there could be no one to control Harry's 'baby' as Michael had put it. There would be those capable of standing where Harry was now but this was Harry's ship and nobody wanted to take that from him.

"We are ready, Supreme Commander Harry." An Asgard spoke up from one of the bays of controls up on his left. The Arcturus Generator controls.

"On the screen." Harry ordered and the centre screen in front of him filled with light and settled to show everything he needed to know about the currently offline generator. The windows themselves were the same thickness as the outer hull made of exactly the same material but created in such a way as not to interfere with the passage of light in through it though it would automatically stop any light from passing outwards. Inside the display's inner edge was the feeds to the screens.

The screen showed a series of rings with the shape of the core in the centre. Each ring meant a different level in the stage of output and it would show them the output and shielding levels as they powered up the generator.

"Take a deep breath, Harry." Ryver suggested and Harry did just what he said and drew in a breath and shut his eyes for a moment. His mind was a complete state and he was sure all of the Nox knew it but none of them commented on it. Everyone knew what this meant to him, especially with what it meant to all of them as well. As it was _Avaria_ was filled with Council members including the Asgard High Council and six of their Military Commanders.

He jumped as he felt arms wrap around him but knew it was Ryver on instinct alone. Obviously Ryver could see or feel the turmoil in his mind. The fear that if this didn't work he'd go insane. _"You won't go insane."_ Kel'ac pointed out. _"If it doesn't work they'll be other methods."_

"Commence Arcturus start up sequence." Harry ordered.

"Powering start up." A Furling voice announced, easily carrying over the special acoustics of the bridge. "Arcturus prepared for start up."

"Transferring power from backup supply to Arcturus shield generators." A Nox from power control, a different set of consoles to the Arcturus set, announced and the display told Harry that the Zero Point Crystals were being powered up to sixty percent each. A huge amount of power. Enough to supply the Melatai home world in fact.

"Shield Generators up to full power. Emitting counter field now." An Asgard at the Arcturus controls announced and Harry felt Ryver tighten his grip. This was it.

"Start up sequence initiated." The original Furling announced sharply and Harry felt it run up through his body. A hum that wasn't anything to do with the motion or vibration of the ship as it's heart started beating. Power flowed into her and his senses picked it up. He knew that Ryver felt it too by the way his arms tightened even more.

"Her heart's beating." Harry whispered out loud what had been going through his head.

"Output steady at one tenth of a percent." The Furling announced. "No anomalous readings."

"That's enough power to run the UK." Michael announced with a wide grin at his friends. Ryver let him go. "We need eight percent to reach sustainability though right?"

Harry nodded and looked over the readings for a while. The rings were stable and there was a constant green ring at eight percent showing the power in the shields provided by the backup power. That would shield the ship from the exotic matter until the Arcturus generator could power the containment shields itself. The red flow of energy out from the centre was constant as a tiny ring at a tenth of a percent.

"Okay, increase power to one percent." Harry ordered and watched the screen as the group by the Arcturus console began talking amongst themselves as they slowly but steadily increased the power to ten times the amount. The red in the centre of the display expanded slightly to the one percent mark and held steady. "Now we can power the whole of Europe or the United States."

"All readings steady." The Furling announced. "Permission to increase slowly to the sustained minimum."

"Okay, steady though." Harry agreed and wrapped his arms around himself tightly as he watched the power slowly creep up. They past the power required to power Earth at five percent, a normal Asgard Cruiser at seven and finally hit eight percent. "Transfer power of the containment shields to the Arcturus Generator." Harry ordered and the switch over was seamless.

"Backup power at minimal for command controls." The power control consoles reported to him.

"Alright, time for the truth. Power up to ten percent." Harry ordered and they followed his orders bring up a surplus of energy. The containment shield increased to ten percent automatically, drawing from the generator as it did so. Harry let the team run over the results as he looked them over himself.

"We're ready to begin tests." The Furling at the Arcturus controls announced.

"Alright." Harry nodded knowing that with the surplus two percent they'd begin powering up sections of the ship testing the relays and all the minor systems. Then they'd increase the power in stages, testing the equipment as they went. Harry would stick around in his own rooms onboard the ship with Michael and Ryver but it would be about eight hours before they started on the major systems like the engines, weapons and main shields.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry sat cross-legged in his chair where he'd been for much of the last few days as the rotating members of the crew ran the ship through its trials. They'd tested everything except the Hyperdrive and Vortex Drive and they'd ran the Arcturus Generator up to fifty percent but the problem was that the Arcturus would only produce the power being drained from it. It was a demand-relief system. The energy had to go somewhere or it would overload. Even with the entirety of Peldaniken Taous draining off of the Arcturus as well as every ship and station draining off of it they'd still only managed to get it up to fifty percent. The Hyperdrive wouldn't really test the Arcturus Generator beyond that limit but the Vortex Drive would require almost eighty percent of the maximum possible power limit to shift the _Astari_ from their current location through an unanchored wormhole to the Ida Galaxy. They wouldn't do that for a while yet though, not until the Vortex Drive was actually proven.

Harry looked up as Ryver jogged into the room with Michael behind him. "Where did you two just come from?"

"The Cafe." Michael grinned before collapsing onto the deck and laying on his back. Ryver huffed and sat down too. They were talking about the forward end of the environment otherwise known as the 'forest' that was actually a seven mile long cylinder set up into an almost self sustaining environment supplying fresh air to the ship. It had meadows, streams and even full sized trees courtesy of the Nox. At the forward end was a massive window that looked out on nothing but space made of the same material as the bridge windows so they weren't a weakness. Set up there was a patio type thing where much of the crew ate and spent some of their free time.

"That's twelve miles away." Harry deadpanned. "Nice trip?"

"Gotta keep in shape." Ryver told him. "Maybe you should take some advice, Harry. You're looking a little chubby."

Kel'ac surged into control and his eyes flashed. **"I'll have you know, Ryver, that Harry is in perfect shape. No host of mine will ever be 'a little chubby'."**

"Easy boy." Michael giggled.

"You do realise that in five minutes we're going to jump to the Nox Homeworld?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ryver asked.

"A moment that will go down in history as we cause half a billion tonnes of ship to enter Hyperspace." Harry stared at Ryver until he got the hint.

"Alright, alright. We'll go shower." Ryver rolled his eyes and grabbed Michael's offered arm and pulled him up only for Michael to pull him down onto the floor too. Harry rolled his eyes, focused for a few seconds on the ship targeting them and the Furling transporters grabbed the two and dumped them separately on the floors of their rooms. Or more accurately their apartments.

"_They'll get you back for that one."_ Kel'ac pointed out.

"_After they shower."_ Harry laughed. _"I transported their clothes onto their beds separately."_

Kel'ac laughter was his companion as the crew started filtering in from just the basic watch monitoring the power supply and other systems to the full crew in preparation for the Hyperdrive test.

Ryver and Michael walked in almost seven minutes after Harry had beamed them away and tackled Harry without warning, yanking him from his chair and across the deck as they tumbled across the deck with him.

"If the three of you have finished." Lia's voice interrupted making the three of them sit up and look at her.

"What? We're twelve!" Michael complained.

"Plus a few thousand years." Ryver giggled elbowing Harry.

Kel'ac took control with Harry's permission and gracefully disentangled himself from the mess on the floor and rather regally took his seat back like it was a throne. **"Are we prepared?"** He asked loftily making Michael and Ryver burst into more giggles.

"We are, Ambassador Kel'ac." Thor announced as he walked into the central area of the bridge. He blinked down at Ryver and Michael who quickly righted themselves, sitting themselves into their own chairs on either side of Harry. Michael was trying hard not to giggle too obviously. Lia sat herself down on Michael's other side and Thor took the seat next to Ryver on his left.

"**Where is Grenwae?"**

"There is a small issue he is attending to." Lia told him. "Simulations ran when the phase generator was online showed that it may slightly distort the Hyperspace field. He wished to observe our transit from the relay room."

"Well in that case." Ryver glanced at Harry.

"_Go on, let him."_ Harry laughed.

"**You may." **Kel'ac announced.

"Nice and easy then." Ryver raised his voice as he stood. "Take us completely clear of the planet's gravity field and increase speed to point four light speed."

Ryver glanced at Harry nervously and Harry took back control and nodded in encouragement and watched as the view outside of the window shifted as the planet vanished and the stars slide across the screen. Then the _Avaria_ and the _Praenuntius_ slid past quickly showing the manoeuvrability of the _Astari_. A slot on the window changed to show Star drive output as the ship accelerated quickly to get away from Peldaniken Taous.

Harry was glad really that Ryver was taking over this part since he wasn't sure he could concentrate on this as well as forcing himself not to fidget. Let alone keep his voice clear and level. If the Vortex Drive didn't work it wasn't a major thing but if the Hyperdrive didn't work then the ship might as well just be a satellite. Then again there was nothing groundbreaking about the Hyperdrive. Granted it was the biggest and most powerful Hyperdrive ever created but it was still built with a design system that they were well versed in.

Ryver was staring at him and Harry realised that the crew had reported that they were safely clear and Ryver was waiting for his permission, or at least waiting for him to calm himself down. Ryver smiled at him and Harry smiled back. "Activate the Hyperdrive, ease us in as briefed." Ryver ordered.

It took only a second for the already prepared crew to activate the Hyperdrive to the coordinates already set and rechecked and the _Astari_ surged into motion as a Hyperspace window exploded into existence ahead of them. Harry felt the reassuring press of weight against the back of his chair as they burst into Hyperspace and couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face as they settled safely into their transit.

Ryver walked backwards and sat down in his own chair on Harry's left and reached over and grabbed Harry's hand in his own. He squeezed, showing that he knew just how much this meant to Harry, but before anyone could speak they exploded back into normal space just in view of a blue, green and white planet that Harry easily recognised as the Nox Homeworld. His grin lit up his face.

"Position is accurate to within point-zero-zero-one of a metre." One of the Nox at the navigational computer told him telling him that they'd emerged right where they should have done.

"Conventional cloak was placed into operation within point-zero-one seconds of emergence from Hyperspace." An Asgard told him calmly. "Readings suggest that the Nox orbiting satellites did not detect the ship."

They would have detected the Hyperspace window though but that was all part of the test, to see how quickly the ship had been able to cloak after losing its Hyperspace field. They had the power to run the cloak within Hyperspace but with something this large the cloak would be disrupted as the field collapsed around them. "Phase Generator relay room, this is the Bridge. How did things go?" Harry asked as he stood up and walked towards the window.

"_We've corrected for the slight instability caused between the Hyperspace field and the phase generator."_ Grenwae's voice came back to him after a few seconds. _"We'll monitor it for a while but I don't see any issues occurring."_

"Okay, drop the cloak and take us into a high orbit." Harry ordered and the ship accelerated as it gracefully turned and a cut off on the window in front of him flashed to show the cloak had fallen. "Give me a secure line to the Nox Sensor Control room."

"Go ahead, Supreme Commander." The Nox at the communications system told him.

"Nox homeworld, this is Commander Harry of the Great Races City-Cruiser _Astari_." Harry smiled as he spoke. "Requesting permission to settle into high orbit around your planet."

"_City-Cruiser _Astari_. You are welcome to our home as always. We shall send you all sensor recordings as soon as you are in a settled orbit."_ A voice told him before cutting off as the ship approached the forest planet.

"Well done Harry." Michael said from his shoulder and touched him on the back.

"She works." Harry grinned as they settled into high orbit. "Last part is the Vortex Drive."

"We're receiving sensor recordings, Supreme Commander." The Furling at the sensor systems reported.

"Put me through to the planet again." Harry waited for a nod before speaking. "This is the _Astari_. We'll be moving away from the planet and making a small jump to a nearby system where we will test the Vortex Drive. Expect to hear the results of the test when we return to Peldaniken Taous."

"_We eagerly await the news."_ A voice told him.

"That is all of the data." The Furling at the sensors told him. Harry turned and looked at Michael.

"My turn?" Michael grinned and looked back at the piloting console. "Jump us to the preset coordinates." Michael ordered the jump close to the planet and that was fine by Harry since the first test would have shown any problems.

The ship spun to face in the right direction making the planet vanish from view. It was strange watching over ten miles of ship in front of them spin around a central pivot only four miles in front of them. A window burst into existence in front of them and with a small jerk space around them streaked before reforming as they fell back out of hyperspace millions of miles further away.

"Alright. My turn." Harry grinned back at his brother and then at Michael. "Begin charging of the Vortex Drive. Set pre-determined coordinates." Their destination was a tenth of the way between their galaxy and the Ida galaxy so that if their accuracy was off it wouldn't matter. Grenwae distracted Harry for a moment as he walked onto the bridge and took a seat next to Thor but he didn't speak.

He received dozens of reports from around the bridge as everything came into play. The Arcturus Generator jumped to almost fifty percent as it supplied power to the charging Vortex Drive which shifted and recalculated itself ever so slightly to adjust for the mass of the ship. The Drive itself had to be dead centre of the mass and would constantly readjust itself until the moment of deployment. It wouldn't be that bad if it was slightly out but it did smooth out the ride. If the _Orion_ and a few Asgard Cruisers piggybacked in the forward hangers then it would be a more serious thing to deal with.

"Targeting relays charging." One of the Furling announced and that was the cue that it was ready. It wouldn't matter where the ship was pointing but each of the eight spires had a system built into them which charged up and sent a subspace pulse of energy towards the set location and where that built up as they crossed was where the Vortex Drive would latch onto. It was like an anchor that would provide a place for the ship to re emerge from its own wormhole. First though they had to collapse the entire ship down into that wormhole and leave nothing behind.

"Activate Vortex Drive." Harry announced sharply and their first warning was a ring of light that arced up on either side of them, jumping between the Spires, as they locked on and sent the pulse of energy together. Harry bit his lip as a massive burst of light exploded from the hull of the ship in front of them. It was like a disc of light that had just sliced straight through where he knew the Vortex Drive was. It seemed to split down through itself and the closest side bent down towards them, enveloping the ship within a few seconds before all that Harry could see was white light burst through his existence. Then the world streaked almost like he had stepped through an event horizon.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

In the void of space between the two galaxy a small pinpoint of light burst into light. It seemed to ebb light in waves before it collapsed in on itself blinking out of sight for a split second before exploding outwards in a flash of bright white light that formed a sphere of white energy that collapsed back in on itself becoming just a vertical disc of light as it collapsed into the massive twelve mile long ship that hung happily in the black vast space. White-blue light flashed from the stern before the ship wheeled hard around and settled onto a course at sublight speed towards the beautiful Milky-Way Galaxy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

Harry sat on his balcony looking out over the river and across to the massive Furling buildings. The floating _Aria_ hung above the city unloading raw materials for the construction of the buildings and it wouldn't be long until she took off back to the Nox Homeworld. Michael was leaning on the railing looking down at the edge of their own section of the city and Harry knew that his pad had designs on it for their future constructions. The pad in Harry's own hand that he was running over for faults was Michael's own work on a couple of his own projects. Really Michael had an imagination even more impressive than Harry's and Ryver's and his need to always prove himself, needlessly, worked in their favour as he was always coming up with new plans. The latest was for a space station centred on a massive defensive network for the planet made up of small satellites capable of shooting down small craft or energy missiles quickly. The main control centre was designed specifically so that ships could dock behind the satellite shield.

Harry thought it was a great idea and something inside him told him it was worth putting together. He hardly needed smaller ships like the Battleships the Alterans had been building in their last decades of existence. If he was going to survive it would be with massive ships. Untouchable megaliths of technology. Perhaps then he could start bringing in others to help him.

True the Council had already agreed that one day they'd take in the humans and make them equals in their own way but they were talking about decades, maybe even centuries before that happened. There were advanced races out there now that were human in origin, like the Tollan and the Melatai and with a ship the size of the _Astari_ was the idea of bringing them into the Alliance so bad. As it was the Melatai were straining after so many years of war with the Goa'uld. They had the ships and they had the fighters so with a little technological help from the Great Races they could really be of help. As it was the Melatai outnumbered the combined Great Races and with forty ships they outnumbered the Asgard in number of ships too.

"Harry?" Michael asked as he flicked his ear.

"_You've been staring off into space for five minutes, Harry."_ Kel'ac informed him. _"Your thoughts are all over the place and no, we really haven't heard from the Melatai in a while."_

"I was just thinking about the Melatai." Harry explained to Michael. "And the Tollan."

"What about them?" Michael asked.

"Getting the Council to bring them in to help us." Harry sighed.

"What's the delay anyway?" Michael asked sitting beside him. "If their technology is a century ahead of Earth and you trust them?"

"They're still tens of thousands of years behind us." Harry sighed. "Giving them even an idea of how our technology would work would be a massive leap forward for them. There's no way of judging how their society will adapt."

"Like if we gave Earth a way to synthesise food?" Michael asked.

"Their whole basis of protection and civil rights would crumble." Harry nodded. "They have to reach that point on their own."

"You busy?" Michael asked suddenly.

"Not really." Harry shook his head.

"Why don't we go visit the Melatai?" Michael offered. "It's been a month since you went there with me and I know you haven't been since."

"You think they'd let us take the _Astari_?" Harry asked with a sudden grin.

"It's your ship!" Michael laughed.

"No, its..." Harry started.

"Lia wants me and Ryver to try to drill it into you that none of the others consider themselves as having any control of the _Astari_." Michael laughed. "Even the Furlings consider it your ship."

"They're still helping me crew it." Harry pointed out.

"Let's go then." Michael grinned and hauled Harry up. Harry rolled his eyes but let Michael drag him in so they could both change into something that wasn't ATU based although they still wore ATUs over the top for their shielding ability. After they were ready Harry had the _Astari_ beam them straight onto the bridge.

"Let's at least see if the Melatai are free for a visit first." Harry reasoned with Michael only to get a groan of disappointment. "How about I not tell them what ship I'm bringing?"

"Yes!" Michael punched the air. Harry moved over to the communications console that was unmanned at the moment. There were always two crew on the bridge at all times to monitor the systems and to respond to something but the advantage of having site to site, instantaneous, transport was that the ship could be manned almost instantly. He used the subspace communicators to raise the Melatai military command and waited patiently after hailing them. "What? No response?" Michael prompted when Harry frowned.

"That's a first." Harry's frown deepened and he tried a series of subspace bands that the Melatai monitored and used. He changed tactic and hailed _Avaria _and the planet. "_Astari_ sensor and communications crew report to stations." Harry ordered though it was a request. Formalities had been left by the wayside for the purposes of efficiency and nobody minded being ordered around by a twelve year old Alteran boy even if he did have a very old symbiote inside him.

"_Harry, calm down. I'm sure they're just busy."_ Kel'ac pointed out.

"All of them?" Harry asked sharply. "At the same time?" He knew he sounded worried since it quickly spread to Michael even as the bridge was filled with Asgard and Furling transports. More than just the crew he'd asked for. Harry turned to them. "I'm trying to hail the Melatai. Any of the Melatai but they're not answering subspace frequencies."

The crew of Asgard and Furling got to work quickly and Michael moved over to him and grabbed his wrist. "If the Melatai have been attacked or are under attack..."

"We need to help." Harry nodded and turned to one of the Asgard at the weapons console. He jumped up to him. "Start prepping the Battle Drones and send a request to the Furling Military Command for their Battle Armours."

The Asgard nodded and three of the windows burst into motion on the front of the bridge showing the one hundred and fifty battle drones that could be beamed onto the surface of planets at a moment's notice. Just like the ones he'd guarded the Stargate with back when he'd first found _Avaria_. They could fight without guidance as long as they knew what type of technology to acquire and target. The Furling Battle Armours were manned mechanical suits which even Harry was a little scared of. They looked like giants at fifteen feet tall with the proportions of a Furling since that was who manned them. They were fast, strong and shielded and were utterly devastating. If they were going to have to start fighting on the surface of the planet he wanted them.

"We have had no success in reaching the Melatai on any known frequency." An Asgard told him from the communications console.

"And we have had no luck finding any of their ships on long range scanners." A Furling told him from the sensor controls. "The Asgard Satellite network is again unable to determine their location."

"Hail the Great Races Council." Harry ordered and turned to the front screen as Calintae, one of the Nox High Councillors came onto the screen. "I believe the Melatai to either be under attack or have been attacked. If you have no objections I want to take the _Astari _to provide whatever aid I can."

There was a pause as Calintae looked from side to side and Harry spotted a Furling that he didn't know who was on the Joint Council. "Agreed." Calintae nodded. "Good luck."

Harry spun to the weapons control. "Load up whatever the Furlings will give us." He spun to the main piloting console. "Start power up, Hyperspace only since we don't know what we're about to drop into. Fuck the cloak."

"Am I right to assume you do not wish to cloak the vessel on arrival?" The Asgard at the 'helm' ask him.

"Yes." Harry deadpanned, ignoring Michael's snort.

"All crew on board. Furling Battle Armours on board and their crews manning as we speak." The Asgard at weapons told him.

"Raise shields." Harry ordered. "Activate Hyperdrive."

The _Astari_ lurched forwards into Hyperspace and Harry turned to Michael as he bit his lip. "We'll do everything we can if there is a problem." Michael assured him.

"Help on the weapons, Michael." Harry suggested and Michael nodded and darted up to help the three already there. There were over two hundred separate weapons onboard not including launch able weapons and the more people you had on them the more you could target. Michael took the defensive weapons, not yet confident in a space battle to man the main armaments which were plentiful. And powerful.

"No response from patrols." Harry pointed out as the _Astari_ blew through the outer marker of Melatai space and prepared to drop into high orbit around the planet. Four seconds was all it took her to cover the distance that the Melatai covered in three days and she slammed back into normal space under full shields and came to a complete halt but that wasn't enough to stop the shields from flaring at the front and over the spires as debris began to impact on the shield.

"No!" Harry gasped and was by the window in an instant. This was his first home and it was a shredded mess. High orbit was bad enough, full of metal debris from ships and it only got worse nearer to the planet. There was no sign of the Military Space Station or any of the Tollan Cannons in orbit. The planet was covered in blackened expanses where heavy weapons had levelled cities.

"Two Goa'uld Ha'tak powering shields and weapons. Low orbit." The Asgard at sensors announced.

"Full power to weapons." Harry growled out staring at the two small, tiny, insignificant little specs heading for them. "Hail them."

"Hail rejected." The Furling at communications informed him calmly. Nobody was as effected by this like Harry was. This was his first real home and some Goa'uld had managed to get through their military and the Tollan Cannons.

"Goa'uld lead vessel firing a ranging shot." Michael warned and the window in front of Harry zoomed in on the two Ha'taks and Harry could see the bright red ball of energy reaching out for them.

"Intercept it, Michael." Harry ordered and just as it came within a thousand miles a lance of purple energy sprung up from the bow of the _Astari_ and the enemy missile exploded. "Wipe out that ship!" Harry ordered. "And start scanning for Melatai survivors."

The ship took a second to full power one of her main energy missile launchers and the tip of one of the long spires above them flared before a bright white ball of energy streaked out and four seconds later slammed into the Ha'tak. It survived. Harry clenched his teeth. Those shields were off the scale of Goa'uld technology to have survived that attack. These guys were from the threat he'd been warned about.

"Wipe them both out." Harry ordered even as the two Ha'tak branched off to try to escape. The _Astari_, under her crew reacted quickly and she began to turn after them. The shield flared as debris was destroyed by the shields but Harry ignored that as he watched a series of shots fly out from the spires and from the bow of the ship. Eight shots, three to the original ship and five to the second ship, blowing them apart.

"Supreme Commander. We have survivors on the surface and in ships in orbit, amongst the debris." The Asgard at sensors reported to him and Harry felt a wave of something flow through him. Despair or relief he didn't know. "The ships in orbit are intact by are powered down or crippled. Perhaps to hide from the Goa'uld vessels."

"Expand the long range sensors. Check Tollana." Harry ordered but already dreaded the worst. "Send twenty of the Battle Armours and fifty Battle Drones to the surface to search out the survivors. Get them ready for transport. Clear out decks and seal them off. How many are down there?"

"Approximate figures are twenty-five thousand." The Asgard told him unknowingly breaking Harry's heart. He collapsed into his seat. There had been eighteen million Melatai on that planet after the wars. They'd almost been wiped out.

"Harry, the closest ship is the _Orion_." Michael was at his side. "There's another of the carriers out there as well and four Cruisers and a Destroyer."

"Transmit hologram to the _Orion's _bridge and take us close as soon as..." Harry started.

"The ground forces have already been transported." Michael told him putting a hand on his back to calm him.

"Alright, take us under the _Orion's_ position and start transmission." Harry ordered and Michael stepped away as Harry stepped right into the middle of the bridge. A ring glowed on the floor and Harry knew his image had been transmitted onto the bridge. "Melatai Super Carrier_ Orion_, this is Supreme Commander Harry, also known as Mage Kel'ac on board the City-Cruiser _Astari_. If you are able to respond to this transmission do so now. If you are..."

"_Commander Harry of the Ancient City-Cruiser_ Astari_." _A voice cut in and Harry nodded to show he could hear them. _"Our systems are badly damaged and we have numerous critical and minor injuries onboard. We know there are other vessels which were forced to hide rather than be destroyed. We will attempt a restart now."_

"We are moving under your position." Harry told them. "Restart your power and remain in position until we finish assessing the situation."

"Supreme Commander Harry." The Asgard at sensor controls gained his attention. "There are thirteen Goa'uld vessels in orbit around Tollana. Their weapons are powered and they have begun firing on the surface. The Tollan cannons are unable to deplete their shields."

"Take us out of orbit, micro-jump us right into the atmosphere under those Ha'tak. Power up the directional shields."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Tollana**

Sam, Daniel, Jack and even Teal'c flinched as an energy blast blew apart a building across the courtyard. Narim skidded to a halt, assessing their route and he flinched himself when another high pitched whine announced another building levelled. Jack looked out across the sky to try to work out what was happening beyond the atmosphere, finding it frustrating that he couldn't see his enemy and that they seemed to be defenceless against them. "How many you think, Major, Teal'c?" Jack asked.

"Five, six?" Sam guessed.

"Perhaps as many as eight over our position." Teal'c announced. "There will be others around the planet."

"Those cannons doing any good, Narim?" Jack asked, no trace of the sarcasm he'd used the last time he'd said something like that.

"They seem ineffectual against their shields." Narim grabbed Sam's arm. "This way, we must hurry to the Stargate. This is not your battle to fight."

They skirted the building trying to ignore the dead littering around and had to dive into cover just after hearing the high pitched whine of a Death Glider swooping near. It strafed the running Tollana and although somebody shot back it didn't do any good. A Death Glider exploded high up in the air as an ion cannon flashed to life but it was short lived as it was blasted apart from space.

"Where's the Melatai?" Daniel asked grabbing Narim's arm.

"Perhaps they fell victim to this Goa'uld before a ship came to Tollana." Teal'c suggested.

"It makes sense." Sam looked saddened. "Otherwise the Tollan Courier could never have been making a deal. The Melatai would have never allowed such a thing."

"Harry is going to be..." Jack whistled but that thought made him stop and really think. They didn't know much about Harry except he was twelve, had been orphaned at the age of one, live through six years of abuse on Earth when their planet failed to protect him and was now doing far more than imaginable trying to protect the galaxy, including their own planet.

"We need to move, Sir." Sam pointed out and Narim grabbed her arm again to run across the courtyard that led through another walkway to the gardens with the Stargate in the centre.

A scream caught their attention half way across the courtyard quickly followed by the thump sound of a Jaffa staff weapon. In the walkway between them and the Stargate were Jaffa firing indiscriminately. An Alkesh slowly lifted up from the gardens behind, firing into the windows of a building as it did. They were landing ground troops. Narim, Jack and Teal'c fired Tollan stunners at the Jaffa and took down three but soon had to take cover as first the Jaffa fired back and then Death Gliders swooped down on them.

That was when it happened. An unforgettable sight. They were watching the two outgoing Gliders when the sun vanished behind a massive black and purple mass. A Hyperspace window. Before anyone could scream a warning a massive shape hurtled out, blocking out the sky. They fell backwards as a wall of air smashed through the Tollan buildings sending everyone to the ground. It's humming engines held it aloft and from right underneath it they could barely see anything.

"What the hell is that!?" Jack screamed over the sudden noise. The Jaffa on the ground were firing up at the ship and the two Death Gliders, previously panicking lined up and strafed the white shields. It was only when they realised how long the Glider and Staff shots took to reach the shield that they realised how high up the ship was.

"I have never seen anything of the like!" Teal'c shouted to him as they dove for cover again as Jaffa focused on them rather than the ship that was clearly out of their league. They watched as purple lances of light shot out from spires parallel to the main body of the ship and picked the two Gliders out of the air. "The Ha'tak in space are concentrating their fire on it."

"Then it's on our side?" Jack asked. "Narim?"

"I have never seen such a ship before." Narim told them.

"What about the _Orion_?" Sam asked. "That's big isn't it?"

"The _Orion_ is merely two thousand metres in length." Narim told them as he ducked another staff blast.

"A Ha'tak is approximately four hundred metres in size by your standards." Teal'c added in carefully.

"And how big is that?" Daniel asked.

"I'd estimate at least ten miles in length, sir." Sam hazarded a guess.

"Whatever it is, it's firing up into space." Jack pointed out. "And we can't get out from under it anyway, it must be covering the entire city."

"Shielding it from attack?" Sam suggested and Jack nodded. "We should head for the Star...."

She was interrupted by a high pitched whine and a dozen white beams struck out from under the ship and flashed across the city. One slid across the garden with the Stargate before retracting. "Was that...?" Jack asked.

"An Asgard weapon of some kind?" Sam finished for him. "Looked like it, sir."

"That thing is Asgard?" Daniel sounded dubious. The beams of light flashed out again but they were distracted by that when the ship throbbed with power and lurched out of position, it turned quickly so they could see the stern and massive white engines before it began to gain altitude and now they could see white blasts streaking up into the sky from it.

The Jaffa were firing away from them now, turning into the garden at whatever was happening that they couldn't see and Jack was about to suggest some plan of action when three massive metal 'people' leapt into view, slamming through the concrete walkway. One grabbed a Jaffa around the waist and twisted, throwing the body high up into the air while another swiped out two supports bring the roof down on a group of six Jaffa that had been trying to shoot at it. The 'beings' jumped the ruins of the walkway and one half turned and fired a small red lance back to the side spearing a Jaffa with enough energy that he flew back into the wall. Two massive robot machines rose up on heavy treads knocking down more of the walkway as the three metal beings moved through the courtyard.

One looked right at Jack, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and Narim before turning away as the two large robots stopped in the courtyard and seemed to settle into place though they were aiming their massive guns up into the air. "Okay, not Asgard." Jack whistled before flinching as one of them powered up and fired a lance of purple light up into the air, hitting a Death Glider that was lining up to attack the city.

"No, sir. We've seen those robots before. The automated defences that Harry used when we stumbled onto his mining planet." Sam pointed out.

"That's Harry up there?" Jack asked risking standing up. A massive explosion in the distance reminded them that even if they seemed to be safe here they were far from it. "Stargate?" Jack asked.

"You should go through if you can. There is much that we must still fight." Narim agreed.

"Hey buddy!" Jack yelled. "You up there in the shiny tin can!"

"Jack..." Daniel groaned as Jack waved his arms at one of the metal beings. It turned to look down at him before glancing up at the sky where in the time they'd moved into the courtyard the massive ship had vanished. Jack looked up and jumped when a bright explosion reached across the sky. Whatever was up there was fighting the massive ship and he doubted they were winning. Though if it was Harry he was also surprised that the Ha'taks were even still alive.

The being spoke in harsh metallic tones but was clearly talking to someone else. It finished, looked at them and held up its hand and knelt rather gracefully for something so big. A light flashed on its upheld palm. A metallic palm with four fingers and a thumb but a wrist with masses of weaponry and mechanics. The light formed into a hologram of Harry who looked left and right at Narim, Sam, Daniel, Teal'c and then Jack finally focusing on the Colonel. "Why, Jack, are you and your guys always where there is trouble?" Harry asked yet the words came from the head of the suit and not the hologram. It was Harry's voice though but the humour wasn't real. Harry was seriously pained.

"You know us, Harry." Jack pointed out. "Nice toys."

"The Battle drones are toys, Jack." Harry rolled his eyes but then trailed off as he looked to the side. "Alter course to intercept the new ships." He ordered someone off screen before looking back at Jack. "The guy hold me at the moment isn't a toy. He's a Furling in Battle Armour."

"You busy up there?" Jack asked.

"There were thirteen ships here when we arrived, another eight joined them before we left the atmosphere after landing our units." Harry said simply. "One of those has escaped the battle but another nine have arrived."

"You can cope?" Jack checked.

A decidedly nasty look flashed across Harry's face and he looked to the side again before looking back at Jack. "They'll die." Harry said bluntly. "They're going to get around us but they'll die for the almost eighteen million people they slaughtered on Melatai Prime."

Sam, Daniel and Narim gasped and Sam covered her mouth and Jack couldn't help but stare at the coldness in Harry's eyes, recognising it from his own mirror. "Guys, you have to leave the planet. The Ha'tak will be entering orbit shortly."

"We should stay and..." Daniel started.

Harry startled them by snapping something out in a language that went right over their heads although Daniel seemed to recognise some of the words by the look of concentration on his feature. The Furling-in-a-suit rose up but left the hologram at eye level. "You don't get a choice, Daniel. They'll escort you through. Don't resist. Bye guys." The Furling shut his hand and the hologram died.

"Lead on then I suppose." Jack deadpanned.

The Furling looked at the other two and spoke in that strange metallic voice although it clearly wasn't the same language. Perhaps that was the way that communicated. Maybe their suits altered and encrypted their voices and then decrypted what they were hearing for them. It would prevent jamming of radio communications, even subspace communications. Jack had to remind himself that these suits were created by a race millions of years older than humanity. One of the other suits motioned to the five of them and led them down into the ruined garden. Four more 'drones' stood around the Stargate as well as three Furlings in battle armour and Jack sighed when he realised that Daniel would be whining later that he still hadn't met them face to face. Clearly they weren't really giant mist creatures but they were probably tall enough by the look of the proportions of the suits.

Daniel dialled the gate quickly but Jack turned to look up at the Furling when Sam frowned at him. "We don't have the devices to allow us to pass through our iris." Jack half yelled up at the metallic being which looked down at him. "If we step through we'll be killed."

The Furling nodded it's metal head and raised an arm towards the event horizon. They could hear a hum and the air shimmered slightly for a second between its hand and the wormhole before it turned to Jack and nodded. "Your iris had been temporarily rendered ineffective." The slightly metallic voice told him in perfect English. "I will reinstate it immediately upon your arrival on your home world."

"You're sure?" Jack asked dubiously but was greeted with a metal stare from an expressionless and featureless mask. "Alright, alright. Let's go."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Earth**

Jack stepped out of the Stargate followed quickly by Sam, Daniel and then finally Teal'c. _"Stand down!" _Hammond ordered over the speakers and the guards lowered their guns just as the iris reappeared as if it had never left. The Stargate shut down. Jack collapsed down onto the ramp and Daniel and Sam joined him quickly enough. Teal'c merely watched on as the side door opened and Janet and Hammond rushed inside. "What happened, Colonel?"

"What didn't?" Jack countered with a small laugh. "You have got to see that ship!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Melatai Space**

The _Astari_ hung in low orbit surrounded by its flaring white shield being bombarded from almost every side. It's own steady field of close in weaponry picked Alkesh and Death Gliders out of space so that it was almost constantly surrounded by small explosions only broken up when a ship blast struck through the debris piling up around it. A near constant stream of energy blasts impacted her shield but the bombardment wasn't one sided and she was returning shots at a rate of almost four a second from different parts of the ship, varying her attack so that the Ha'taks couldn't predict what she was about to do next. Even from below the ship her weaponry struck out down through the atmosphere at the Ha'taks that had gotten around her and were attacking the surface but all of her ground forces were now down on the surface and there was nothing more she could do about that until she was finished with the ships in space. She couldn't beam up mass numbers without weakening her shield between herself and the planet.

There had been thirteen Goa'uld Ha'tak in orbit when they'd arrived and three had been destroyed from her shots from near the surface along with help from the Tollan Cannons on the surface which had managed to break through a few shields when they worked in tandem with the _Astari_, permission for control that had been granted to the _Astari's_ crew by the Tollan defence patrol almost as soon as they'd found out that it was Harry's ship. As soon as they'd made orbit another eight ships had dropped out of Hyperspace but now that they were in space and not restricted in the power of the energy missiles the _Astari_ had started picking off ships, forced to concentrate six shots at full power on each of the ships before their shields crumbled. After that a much weaker shot could blow them to pieces and before the last of the Ion Cannons had been destroyed that had been their job.

One of the Ha'tak had fled the battle and Harry had had no choice but to let it go when the ten remaining Ha'tak had been joined by yet another nine which had slipped around them as fast as possible. Only one of those had been destroyed so that eight reached the surface and began levelling cities. Only six of those were now still intact but by destroying those two the _Astari_ had been forced to destroy entire sections of the surface.

The _Astari _had ten opponents trying to stay too close for the _Astari_ to target and had quite a few kills herself, not including the Alkesh and Death Gliders when they received a subspace message from the direction of Melatai Prime. _"City-Cruiser _Astari_, this is the Cruiser _Bellona, _flagship of the third fleet with seven ships in attendance. Do you require assistance?"_

"They'll be destroyed." Michael spoke up needlessly even as Harry spared a moment to have the Asgard at the sensors backtrack and find the ships that they'd missed hiding behind Melatai Prime. Harry glanced to the right at their own ship's shield levels. The shields were drawing extra power from the Arcturus Generator in order to recharge and there was plenty of power and the shield was currently steady at eighty percent. If they weakened below fifty then Harry would order the directional shields brought online just in case something got through the shields. They ran off a different shield generator and were directed at whatever distance and direction he wanted. Ten different sections of the ship could be shielded just over the hull whenever he wanted but they weren't nearly as strong as the main shield.

"Melatai third fleet." Harry addressed them even as a face he didn't recognise appeared on his screen wearing a Mage uniform. "These Ha'taks have advanced shields and weapons, if you face them you will be destroyed."

"_What are you orders?"_ The Mage asked deferring to Harry instantly.

"Assist those on Melatai Prime and those in the crippled ships like the _Orion_ if you aren't already. Stay in the lee of the planet and do not let the Ha'taks spot you. We cannot move from our position or the Tollan people will come under mass bombardment." Harry ordered.

"_We are assisting the ships here already. Casualties on the ships are high." _The Mage swallowed. _"Casualties on the surface are even higher."_

"I'll get you as much help as I can." Harry announced. "Watch my units on the ground."

"_We have already had contact with them."_ The Mage nodded. _"Hail us for anything."_

The signal cut and Harry turned to the communications array. "What about assistance?"

"Four Asgard Cruisers are en route from the Ida Galaxy under command of Commander Freyr." The Asgard announced. "As well as the _Aria_ from Peldaniken Taous. She will arrive in orbit around Melatai Prime in a few moments."

"And the Cruisers?" Harry asked but then jerked his head around as information for two of the remaining eight Ha'taks on the screen alarmed. They were only keeping the orbiting ships busy and trying to concentrate on gently destroying the ships within the atmosphere. Two of them were turning for Melatai Prime and seconds later the sensors reported the _Aria's_ transmitter. She was cloaked but she couldn't fire on the Ha'taks who had clearly discovered something of interest. "_Aria_, this is the _Astari_, you have two Ha'taks inbound. Do not show yourself."

"Astari_, this is _Aria_." _It was Lia's voice. _"Understood."_

"Concentrate fire on the two Ha'taks heading for Melatai Prime before they spot the Melatai fleet." Harry ordered the bridge in general. A series of shots lashed out from the _Astari_ arcing towards the fleeing ship but they were intercepted by defensive shots from the other Ha'taks. Clearly they'd spotted something interesting enough to want those ships to get away. The _Astari_ shifted alignment and more shots slammed into the Ha'taks between them and their prey. One's shield collapsed and a second later the _Astari_ finished it off but it was too late, the two fleeing Ha'taks were out of weapons range and they couldn't afford to shift position in pursuit. Maybe that was the Goa'uld's plan, to try to lure the _Astari_ away so they could target the Tollans.

Michael turned from the window where he stood at Harry's side. "Launch the two Skipper missiles." Michael suggested and Harry turned with a glint in his eyes. The Nox had permitted the construction of the ultimate attack missile with really very little argument but they had stipulated that no ship could be loaded with more than a few pointing out that they were supposed to only be used as a last resort. It was really a mute point since the ship could synthesis two new ones in a matter of minutes at any rate but Harry wanted to respect their decision as much as possible.

"Do it." Harry ordered the three members at the weaponry computer who were already rather stretched. They were only controlling the offensive weaponry anyway, three more crew were operating the defensive armament.

Before Harry's eyes two panels opened on the top of the hull showing glistening ranks of Drones which lit up as they were powered up. Another panel opened and two sleek looking missiles were ejected and lit up as they too powered up. They leapt into motion even as dozens of golden drones burst out of the hull and streaked off in front and around them. The 'Skipper' missiles as Michael had decided they were called were defenceless as they travelled through normal space and they had to get clear of the ships shields before they could jump to Hyperspace and they couldn't phase shift until they dropped out of hyperspace again which meant they were always launched with a volley of drones programmed specifically to defend the missiles before they jumped to Hyperspace.

Even as they exited the shields the Goa'uld saw them as escape pods, ships or weapons and Death Gliders and even the Ha'tak turned to target them. The drones sacrificed themselves to intercept Glider fire and even destroyed a few Gliders before the missiles vanished into Hyperspace, blasting through where the Ha'taks were preventing the _Astari's_ escape from orbit. The Ha'taks had attempted to fire their main weaponry to shoot whatever they were down but the shots just hit a few drones and slammed into the shields around the _Astari_. The Drones automatically targeted whatever was nearby and a dozen Alkesh and Gliders exploded.

Across space the Ha'taks had a seconds warning as two small craft dropped out of Hyperspace ahead of them before vanishing. They weren't too scared of the consequences since they assumed they were just cloaked and therefore unable to get through their shields. They just managed to catch a glimpse around the planet of several ships lying as if in ambush and were about to call the fleet to tell them when unbeknown to them the missiles streaked straight through their shields unaffected, through their hulls and straight into their main cores where they exploded in twin white flashes, tripling their own explosive capability by detonating the cores.

Harry grinned nastily as he saw the distant two flashes and turned to the sensor array. "Both targets destroyed." The Furling there reported. "Several of the Ha'taks are turning their sensors in their previous direction to determine what happened."

"No traces." Michael grinned at Harry who nodded. The beauty of the phase shift before detonation was that the target's sensors never really saw it.

"Let's deal with our remaining unwanted guests." Harry hissed and got back to the task of ending the, now one sided, battle.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	36. Guardians

Fighting the Gods

A/N; For some reason I feel the need to apologise for this chapter. I'm well aware of the delay you've all had to deal with waiting for this chapter and this chapter is merely a filler explaining what is happening to the Melatai and Tollans. Hopefully you can still enjoy reading it. I don't want to continue the main story at the end of this chapter as I'd rather have a small leap to the next events in the Wizarding World. I'm trying to detach Harry from the events of SG-1 as I don't believe he'd get so involved in them when he's got bigger fish to fry so to speak. I hope you critics out there can understand that. Tell me what you think anyway.

Chapter 36; Guardians

**Melatai Space**

Above Tollana the _Astari_ sat in a very low orbit, having to use her thrusters to stabilise her position as the five remaining Ha'tak moved around above her taking shots at her shields. Debris fell towards the planet and impacted all of the ships' shields as they moved about but they were all fixed in position because there were too many Tollans on the ground still defenceless should the _Astari_ move out of position or shift out of phase to avoid the weapons fire. Luckily her shields were still more than a match for the new weapons of the Goa'uld ships and Harry had to wonder how long it would now take before these ships tried to flee the battle.

In the distance the _Astari_ could detect nothing from Melatai. Harry knew that there were numerous Melatai Space Force ships hiding behind the planet and amongst the debris field around the atmosphere and also the _Alia_ fully cloaked even to the _Astari_ was moving around into the lee of the planet so that she could start helping out the casualties without the Ha'taks spotting her.

"Concentrate fire on individual ships and intercept shots at the surface." Harry ordered. "I don't want them firing anything around us in a last ditch attempt to do as much damage as possible."

"It won't be long now." Michael muttered quietly from where he stood next to Harry.

"Incoming hyperspace window." The Asgard at sensors declared and Harry almost groaned and saw Michael sag beside him slightly. One of the screens shifted to show the wormhole and even as they watched the _Astari_ saw through the cloaking of the ships and three large Asgard Hammer class ships flung themselves into the space just above the Goa'uld Ha'taks. "The _Belshant, Tocara _and_ Belgrave._" The Asgard announced.

"Send a message..." Harry trailed off as the _Astari_ automatically warned them as the Goa'uld ships changed courses and speeds. She'd assessed their intentions based on what they were doing and discovered a danger. The warning flashed up on the screen around three of the five ships and Harry was turning even as Michael read it out loud.

"Intercept course?" Michael gasped.

"They're ramming us!" Harry raised his voice. "All power to weapons and shields. Destroy them."

It was over in a matter of seconds. Three of the Goa'uld Ha'taks turned straight at them and sped up to full speed and not a few seconds later all of the _Astari's_ weapons fire, small and large turned from other tasks like protecting the planet to slamming into the closest of the three ships. Its shields shuddered and it exploded a half second after they crumbled completely and the _Astari's_ arsenal turned on the next just as it exploded from a volley of shots by the rapidly approaching Asgard Cruisers. The last ship lost its shield just as it was about to ram their own shields and the hull itself smashed into the shield even as it exploded under their own shots.

"Shield reduced to seventy percent." One of the Furlings to the side announced.

"We lost ten percent." Michael frowned though having a ship explode against any shield did massive damage.

"The last two ships?" Harry asked the room loudly and the view screen shifted to the two rapidly breaking away from the planet. They were still in firing range and Harry watched with satisfaction as between the four of them the Goa'uld ships were picked off just before they could enter Hyperspace. Harry staggered backwards and slipped into his own chair and Michael flopped into the one next to him. He didn't let himself rest long though. "Report!"

"No damage to ship's hull." A furling announced.

"Life support functioning normally." That was a Nox. They ran everything to do with life support and crew facilities.

"All weapons operational." An Asgard from the offensive systems announced.

"Sensors operating as expected." A different Furling announced.

"What do we have left?" Harry turned to the last Furling at sensors. There were two other Furling operating them with him and they'd each have a different region to watch. Short range like the solar system, middle range as in this section of the galaxy and then long range being about a fifth of the galaxy as the _Astari_ saw it herself. At the back of the Bridge were two Asgards who monitored their satellite network.

"No hostile vessels in short range." The Furling at short range reported. "Sensors are detecting small arms fire on the surface."

"Communication concurs." Harry turned his head to look that way and his attention made the Nox continue talking. "Both Tollan and our own frequencies are being monitored but we have not yet managed to break through the encryption on the Goa'uld signals."

"Let me know when you do." Harry ordered before looking back at the sensor control terminal.

"The _Alia's_ sensor readings are being transmitted to us. Six Melatai vessels are being recovered, two will require an internal dock in short time as they have extensive damage." The Furling told him. "Eight ships of the Melatai fleet are landing on the surface but all fighting has ceased."

"Let's clear up this mess then." Harry looked at Michael before turning to the communications console. "Where are the remains of their command?"

"There are no such identity beacons in place." The Nox told him. "However our own forces report that the greatest remaining resistance is in the capital city."

"Send people to clean up the rest of the planet." Harry told him. "Contact the commander down there and tell them to designate myself and Michael with a place to beam down."

"Supreme Commander." The Nox agreed though he spotted at least a dozen of the occupants look up in concern at the idea of Harry going down to the surface during a war.

"I won't be going unarmed." Harry pointed out even though nobody had contested him verbally. "And I won't be gone long."

"What of the Asgard Cruisers?" Michael asked. Harry glanced at the side screen once more even though he knew what they were doing. Right now they'd spread out around Tollana to spread their sensors down over the surface. "Send them on patrols around Melatai space, look for anything hiding out of the way but tell them not to engage without superior numbers."

"Supreme Commander. Dolocha has sent coordinates for your transport and will escort you. They are close to the remaining enemy forces." The Nox at communications told him.

Harry looked at Michael who tapped his own ATU and TDS and nodded at him. Michael wore his TDS on his waist when he needed to carry it but whereas Harry could do a lot of damage without technology Michael didn't have the same advantage. Harry focused for a moment and his clothing changed in basic clothing. "Transport us to our armoury." Harry ordered and a second later they were across the ship and in the armoury just across the hall from the rooms that Harry, Ryver and Michael had to themselves.

Harry spun and grabbed his armour and started pulling it on. The Tactical Shield was good but if it drained it left you in whatever you were actually wearing and that was only passable when you didn't really expect to get into a fight. This armour was mostly Asgard technology. Lightweight with repulsion fields on each section. It was hard enough to look like real armour and with the Asgard also covered them completely so as not to let people know who they were dealing with.

The suit didn't cover Harry's head unless he activated the rim around his collar so normally he just had a bulky collar but the rest of him was fully covered but he didn't gain much bulk wearing it, just looked far more intimidating. He put the headset on that linked into the suits sensor systems and then put his TDS into its new place on right hip even as he strapped his ATU back over his wrist.

"Ready, Michael?" Harry asked after a moment.

"Ready." Michael nodded.

"_Kel'ac. Your turn."_ Harry told him silent and his eyes flashed letting Michael know about their shift. In a situation like this having Kel'ac in control meant that Harry's already fast reactions were almost doubled, not to mention his strength and speed but the suit enchanced those anyway.

"**Bridge, transport us to the designated co-ordinates."** Kel'ac ordered and moments later bright light overcame their armoury and vanished to reveal a rather broken looking terrain.

Kel'ac tapped the TDS and it awoke to his thoughts and Kel'ac favourite weapon appeared. He put the TP-1 in his left hand before making the TDS form the second one. Having never really used weapons that fired deadly projectiles before, Kel'ac had been fascinated with them and with his speed and the suit's enhanced accuracy the fast firing weapons were fatal to any enemy within four hundred yards of them. He glanced at Michael and his sensors picked up his outline but none of the information from the suit, like power levels, because the suits had their own dampeners that hide them from sensor suites and even had the Asgard cloaking devices inbuilt to hide them visually. Michael had an Alteran Assault Rifle loosely held against his shoulder and he had to pause as he took in a twelve year old with such a weapon. Luckily the Alteran version wasn't as bulky as the Melatai or Earth ones and Michal had Alteran strength now too.

"Supreme Commander." Dolocha greeted. His voice was distorted by the suit and Harry heard the real sound in his left ear but the headset decrypted it into his right ear for him. "We have secured most of the city. A small pocket of Jaffa forces remain within the council building but there are too many Tollan inside for us to risk use of these combat suits to enter."

Basically the suits were all too big and powerful to risk going inside an actual building without bringing it down around them. And around the Tollan hiding inside. Looking around Kel'ac knew that a few of the buildings had been brought down by the Furlings to kill Jaffa within but their suits and technology allowed them to clear buildings quite effectively without too much structural damage and without actually entering.

If there were Tollans inside this building though they couldn't use the same methods so it was going to be up to Harry and Michael and their own personal technology to do the job. Harry turned and smirked at Michael and Michael nodded back solemnly. They might both be young but Harry needed to vent his emotions and this was the perfect way to do it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**An hour later**

The _Astari_ burst from hyperspace after a micro-jump from Tollan orbit to just outside of the debris field around Melatai Prime. Instantly beams of white seemed to unfurl from four of the spires and from the bow. They scanned debris checking for anything dangerous and finding nothing the Asgard designed desynthesis beams disintegrated the debris into high-density matter that was stored inside the _Astari's_ storage bays for use in synthesis later. There was little point in the metal going to waste and this was a good way of checking and clearing a way through the debris since the main shield was now down since they didn't want to send debris ricocheting around when there were damaged Melatai ships in the area.

"Plot a course to the _Orion_ and pull her into the main hanger." Harry ordered before turning to Michael. "Can you go over to the _Aria_ and put her down on the surface? Pick up all the survivors you can."

Michael nodded and tapped his TDS on his hip to check he was still wearing it before nodding over at the Asgard at transport control. Michael vanished into white light and Harry turned to the same Asgard. "Put me on the _Orion's_ command deck."

"Transporting, Supreme Commander." The Asgard tapped a few buttons and Harry's world exploded into white light before reforming into that of the familiar bridge of the Melatai's greatest Spaceship.

It was dark and the air was filled with the traces of smoke but some of the machinery was still functioning. Before Harry could finish getting his bearings he was facing a Mage with an assault rifle as well as numerous, previously holstered, energy pistols. He raised his hands to show he was unarmed.

"Stand down!" A man dodged around the Mage and touched the soldier on the shoulder. Harry recognised him from a few years ago when he'd been a Mage on a Cruiser going into battle on one of the Melatai's outer worlds. "Supreme Commander Harry?"

"Or Mage Kel'ac as I once was." Harry turned to face him.

"You're not a hologram this time?" The man asked. Harry shook his head. "Sorry, my name..."

"Is Captain Burnett." Harry finished before glancing at his rank tabs. "Sorry, Commodore."

"Since two weeks ago." He sighed. "I just took over the _Orion_ before all this happened."

"You'll have to tell me everything that happened but first we've got a lot of work to do." Harry told him before turning and looking out of the front windows. Three were cracked and the shutters were down on the other sides to protect hull integrity. "What systems do you have still running?"

"Emergency power is online supplying life support and minimal internal sensors. We've got every man available shoring up damage and trying to get some sort of main power back online." Burnett motioned with a hand to a hard-copy incident board. "We've got serious hull breeches on the lower levels and the main hanger bay took a direct hit. We still don't know what the damage is in there but secondary hulls are protecting the areas around it. The port main booster took a direct hit just as the shield fell and overloaded most of our systems and sent us adrift. When we blacked out the Goa'uld ships turned away from us to focus on the Cruisers and we let them forget about us. We launched every Blade and Shadow we had but we lost atmosphere to the other hangers in order to launch them. What survived the fight went planet side when they started landing troops."

"What do you know about the situation on the surface?" Harry asked with a sombre look.

"We get a visual look every twenty-two minutes." The captain sighed. "Most of us can see the damage but we've got no sensors."

"Our sensors give us a number of survivors." Harry glanced around. "I..."

"We all need to know, Sir." Burnett shut his eyes but then glanced around and then nodded at Harry.

"We detected twenty-five thousand on the surface." Harry told him. "We put down three hundred of our own troops to protect them and they've reported that two-thousand of that twenty five-thousand were Goa'uld troops."

The Captain moved to his chair and sat himself down as everyone else fell silent, most staring into the middle distance. "I'm sorry." Harry told them all. "I can honestly say that Melatai Prime felt like home to me. Your people were the first to take me in and give me a life and I'll never be able to make up that debt."

"The Tollans?" Burnett asked suddenly.

"They took casualties." Harry sighed not wanting to go into all of that right now. "But the _Astari_ and four Asgard Cruisers were able to destroy the enemy fleet and their reinforcements. The focus now is recovering your ships and relocating you."

"To where?" Burnett asked.

"I can't offer anything right now without talking to my own Council." Harry told him simply. "The _Alia_ is landing on the surface to take on survivors and she can take the majority. The others will be picked up by the Asgard ships along with the Tollans."

"Can I have a word?" Burnett asked as he stood up. Harry nodded and followed him to the window. "If we have to leave then we can't leave anything behind for the Goa'uld. This ship included."

"I know, Captain." Harry nodded.

"But to scuttle the _Orion_ after all of this..." Burnett sighed. "People will expect us to have to do it with the state she's in but it'll be the final nail in the coffin."

"Captain. Not one more Melatai ship will be lost in this battle." Harry told him simply. "The _Astari_ will be in position already."

"What do you mean?" Burnett frowned.

Harry held up a hand and focused on his own communicator. "_Astari_, are you in position?"

"_Astari awaiting your orders."_ A deep voice responded. It was distorted as the Asgard and Furling were wont to do when dealing with other races.

"Open the main hanger and gently ease us inside." Harry ordered.

"_Docking beams engaged."_ The voice announced. Harry felt a shudder. _"Restoring power and taking over life support."_

Light flooded the room suddenly as systems flashed back online. "What is...?" Burnett started before gasping as the _Orion_ was spun gently on her axis and the deck of the _Astari_ came into view, four miles of it laid out ahead of them.

"The _Astari_ has supplemented your power supplies and remotely powered any systems still functioning as well as replacing your own life support. Sort of like an umbilical cord." Harry informed him.

"And you can fit the _Orion_ inside your main hanger?" Burnett turned to him with wide eyes. Harry nodded and Burnett turned to watch as the opening became visible around the hull of the _Orion_ and then the Carrier was being tugged slowly into the welcoming space and soon the doors were shutting above them.

"Captain, the computer is requesting autopilot control over landing systems." The man that spoke sounded rather confused.

"The autopilot has no function for that." The Captain frowned.

"It's the _Astari_ uplinked into your core. She's just being polite." Harry pointed out.

"Give them full access to systems." Burnett nodded and Harry knew that the landing struts would be unfolding to settle the ship down on the hanger floor. The _Astari_ would supply replacements if the hull was too damaged to work the landing systems though. "Supreme Commander Harry. You have our undying gratitude."

"I just regret I didn't arrive in time to prevent this all from happening." Harry sighed just before a hologram of a man appeared beside him. One dressed in the guise of a Viking of Earth. The Asgard were wary of showing their true forms to any other races that did not know of their degeneration and until a decision about the Melatai and Tollan had been reached they'd deal with them only via these facsimiles.

"Supreme Commander, I am Zephilis." The Asgard told him and the others. "The _Astari_ is moving to the Cruiser Aphilas."

"Commodore Burnett this is one of my allies. An Asgard. He's going to remain in contact with you as you get settled in. He'll see to everything you need while I go and retrieve the other ships." Harry told him. "In time we'll open out sections of the _Astari_ so that your people can gather together but for the time being please remain in the _Orion_ or in the hanger. Do what you can for the ship and Zephilis will give you access to the _Astari_ as much as possible to start repairs."

"Thank you." Burnett nodded. "We should start coordinating to find out who survived this. I'll send a list of my surviving crew as soon as I can."

"I'll have the others do the same." Harry nodded before sending a signal to his ship. His world burst into white light as he continued on into what was going to be a rather busy day.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

The _Astari_ burst out of hyperspace into a system far on the edge of the Milky Way galaxy, far enough from any Goa'uld space that they'd go unnoticed indefinitely. The _Aria_, _Belshant, Tocara _and_ Belgrave_ burst out of the same hyperspace window and slammed to a halt around them. The three Hammer class Asgard Cruisers were full of Tollans and the _Astari_ and _Alia_ were full of Tollan and Melatai survivors. A few seconds later eight Melatai Fleet ships and ten Melatai and Tollan transports burst out of hyperspace in formation and moved closer to the massively more advanced ships of their allies.

In total the fleet of ships was now the home of thirty-five thousand Melatai citizens and thirty thousand Tollans give or take a few hundred. They were using the vastly superior medical facilities of the _Astari_ and _Aria_ to treat the wounded so there wouldn't be any further deaths but between the crews of the Melatai ships and the citizens loaded onto the transports and Great Races ships it was crowded. All of the damaged ships that had been drifting in orbit around Melatai, two carriers, four cruisers and a destroyer, were docked internally within the _Astari_ but the three cruisers and five destroyers that had arrived in the middle of the battle were all functioning. They'd picked up a couple of dozen Shadow scouts from across the galaxy and the signals had been sent to bring all outposts of the Melatai to this location and according to the Melatai Council, or what was left of it, that would add a few thousand to the numbers bringing the total survivors to around sixty-seven thousand.

"It's not going to be easy but it's not the end for them." Ryver told Harry quietly as he walked up behind him. Harry had been working hard the last few days trying to get some semblance of order amongst the chaos of two entire cultures almost wiped from existence. He acted quickly and given promises that luckily the Great Races hadn't argued with but he hadn't really offered the Tollan or Melatai anything that they couldn't get themselves. Harry had merely made it that little bit easier for them in the short term. Harry was currently pouring over a map of the galaxy in the main holographics suite. He had a meeting soon with the Great Races via long range communications to decide the status of their alliance with the human races and he knew what he wanted to ask for but he needed to find a planet for them first. Something out of the way with decent resources but close enough to Peldaniken Taous that they were able to come to the rescue if anything happened.

"What do you think?" Harry asked his twin with a glance over his shoulder into the shadowed room. Ryver hummed as he came up to his side and looked over the planets that Harry had selected. Ryver, with his link to the _Kalona_ stationed in orbit over Hogwarts, had monitored everything that had happened from Harry's alert and manning of the _Astari_ to the final tallies from the human populations. He'd stuck out the last few days of the week at school and then used the _Kalona_ to intercept the fleet as it jumped clear of Melatai space.

"This one looks the best." Ryver told him. "It's doesn't have as much land mass but they hardly need it. They can expand to another planet in a few hundred years if necessary. The atmosphere is more stable and it's still on the recovery side of an ice age. This one's overdue for one by the looks of the climate."

"Good point." Harry agreed glancing back at him once again, noting that Ryver was lurking over his shoulder like he had every possible moment since he'd arrived the night before.

'_You can't blame him for being worried about you.'_ Kel'ac pointed out what they both already knew.

'_He's waiting for me to break down and lose it.'_ Harry argued back. _'It's a real vote of confidence.'_

'_For starters it would be normal if a boy your age lost it when the first real home he knew was destroyed.'_ Kel'ac explained.

'_I'm not just a boy my age.'_ Harry retorted.

"Harry, turn around and look at me at least." Ryver tugged on his arm. "I can damn well hear what you're saying to Kel'ac."

"Huh?" Was Harry's rather shocked response.

Ryver tapped his head. "I'm definitely better at this telepathy thing than you are. It's stronger with you than with anyone else but I can hear everything you're saying to Kel'ac."

"Everything?" Harry sat down heavily on one of the rings of benches around the hologram room. "All my thoughts?"

"Just what you direct at Kel'ac." Ryver assured him. "Sometimes I catch more from people but normally just snippets of what they actually throw out. With you it's always been stronger, probably because we... you and I..." Harry nodded to show he understand what Ryver was getting at. "When you talk to Kel'ac though you throw the words out for him and it's as good as calling my attention."

"Kel'ac and I share every errant thought that we have. Even the ones without words." Harry argued.

"I don't pick up that. I have to concentrate on picking up Kel'ac's side of the conversations too." Ryver sat next to him and leant against his shoulder. "I just know what you're thinking is all."

"That I should be breaking down right now?" Harry questioned.

"That it wouldn't be that strange if you did." Ryver corrected.

"Kel'ac has seen massacres like this before." Harry shook his head. "It's just different this time before I'm there too and it was a home for me. But one of the things I always loved about the Melatai was their ability to overcome these obstacles. They'll adapt and use what they have and try to build something even greater than before. I'm going to give them the little boost to make sure what they build is really great."

"And they can do that there." Ryver told him pointing at the little hovering depiction of the planet they'd chosen. "And by the way, Harry. You're two minutes late for your conference with the Great Races Council."

"Control Deck." Harry sighed and his words patched him through to the command centre. "Connect me to the Council chamber via the holographics room."

The room's display vanished and Harry and Ryver moved into the middle of the room as the edges shifted and took the form of the large chamber. The picture was so perfect that if Harry hadn't of known better he'd have thought he was standing on the centre pedestal on their home planet. Ryver hung at his shoulder just back a little so it was obvious which of them was in charge. Not that Harry ever felt that about Ryver but Ryver wasn't as well versed in this sort of thing as Harry was.

"Thank you for joining us, Supreme Commander." Vor spoke up from where he was standing in front of his pod-like chair.

"I apologise for my lateness. I got caught up in research." Harry explained. "Ryver had to remind me of the time."

"Greetings also to you, Ryver." Vor acknowledged. Ryver was equally entitled to this world as Harry was but he refused to take any position other than that of helping Harry and the other races seemed to have accepted that. He was a permanent council member as far as they were concerned but Ryver had managed to get them to stop calling him Council Member quite a while ago. Michael had managed the same thing and Harry only put up with the Supreme Commander because he had the _Astari_ to think about.

"How are the Melatai and the Tollans?" One of the Nox asked.

"There will be no further deaths due to this tragedy but a tragedy it still is." Harry sighed. "Their numbers are as of the information I sent to Peldaniken Taous. It's the worst calamity in either races history."

"Do you believe they will fail as a race?" One of the Asgard asked from the third row.

"I do not believe so." Harry shook his head. "They are going to be highly resource dependant in rebuilding but both races will put all of their effort into achieving survival as a race."

"It has been observed of primitive races that after such a global catastrophe they have turned on each other and done themselves harm greater than that which they can recover from." The same Asgard pointed out.

"Perhaps a civilisation younger still than the Melatai and Tollans." Harry agreed. "But both civilisations had almost zero crime and both abolished barter and trade systems long ago. They will work as a community to overcome this."

"What are your intentions towards them?" A Nox asked.

"At this moment I have only promised them safety as a fleet in company with the _Astari_ and with permission the Asgard and Nox vessels." Harry explained. "It is not my choice alone how much assistance to give them beyond immediate measures."

"We are all agreed that assistance should be given to find them a suitable world or worlds to resettle upon and we are happy to use our sensors to find a planet best suited for them." Vor spoke up. "What must be discussed is further assistance. Given free hand what assistance would you give them?"

"I would like to give them certain technologies." Harry spoke up and the room was filled with a bubble of noise. "With slow integration of that technology so that they understand the true science behind it. I wish to give them a small jump into their own future of technology in order to give them a chance to rebuild their race."

"They would get there themselves however. No?" One of the Furling asked.

"In time." Harry nodded.

"Then perhaps we should allow them to do so in their own time."

"The Mellatai and the Tollan are two of only five human worlds with technology that poses a threat to the Goa'uld." Harry explained. "Not to mention the ability to police minor civilisations in the event of them spreading further. Only one of the other three are capable of hyperspace travel and one of the others forcibly conquered eighteen of the closest worlds through their stargate. The Tollan and Melatai are our best hope of having human allies to aid us in this galaxy."

"Humanity is the future of this Galaxy." Ryver spoke up. "They are capable of all the traits that made our four races great. They are young perhaps but they have a potential that rivals any of us. They can be a great ally to our races in the future. _If_ we reach out our hands to them now. The humans of the Melatai and of the Tau'ri have already given us their aid on several occasions."

"If we help them now to rebuild their civilisations and give them the means to support and build such as best benefits them then they can be of assistance to us." Vor nodded in agreement. "Are there any here that would speak against this in principle?" Nobody spoke and Vor turned back to Harry. "Find them a world to settle on and we shall discuss which ways to best aid them in developing their civilisations once more. We will send teams once we are in agreement. Place a Stargate on their world but they, like all others, cannot learnt the location of this homeworld. Not at this point in their development."

"Agreed." Harry nodded having expected that. "I thank all of you."

"You have leave to give them the condolence of all of our races." One of the Nox spoke up.

"I shall." Harry nodded and broke the connection. Ryver hugged him and Harry smiled at him before letting his eyes shut briefly in relief. Now it was time to go over to the _Bellona_ and see Curtis.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Soon after**

A small bay opened just on the starboard side of the slightly raised bridge of the _Astari_. It was a tiny bay in comparison but it was designed to hold only three ships and have enough space to conduct work on them. Three small ship's flung themselves out of the bay before the doors shut behind them forming seamlessly into the outer hull, hiding the bay from view completely just like all the other hull opening.

The three ships were all the same size and tiny in comparison to the _Astari_, all were sleek and powerful but with slightly varying designs. Two twisted upwards and the other rolled in a tight manoeuvre as they split above and below the long lateral spire on the ship's starboard side. They regrouped away from the City-Cruiser and turned in a slow arc to line up with the current control ship for the Melatai fleet, the _Bellona_ where their remaining command structure had relocated to until the _Orion_ was repaired.

Harry, sitting in the _Aevis,_ glanced right and left at the _Kellona_ and the _Quetzacotl _before selecting the _Bellona_ to open up a communication. They were keeping all communication very tightly controlled to ensure that the Goa'uld had nothing to trace. "_Bellona_, this is the _Aevis_. Request permission to dock for myself plus two other Blade-sized ships."

"_Permission granted."_ A voice told them after a few seconds. Within minutes the three ships were powering down and they were greeted by a welcome face. Harry had sent messages to him a few times over the last few days but to actually see him brightened his entire day.

"Curtis!" Harry grinned and hugged the man who hugged him back. Curtis and most of the council had been moved to a secure bunker when the attack had begun along with the command structure and they'd survived the attack even when ground troops had started landing. He pulled back after a second. "Sorry, you haven't been properly introduced yet. This is my brother Ryver and our friend Michael."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Curtis nodded politely. "What can we do for you?"

"We've got a few suggestions for a new home planet for your race and you need to get together with the Tollans and make some big decisions." Harry announced. "Once you've decided then the Great Races have agreed to give you a measure of assistance."

"Assistance?" Curtis asked.

"Well for starters we're currently protecting you and escorting you there." Harry pointed out. "But they haven't decided what to offer in the long run yet."

"Just as we would in their situation." Curtis nodded. "There is a larger leap between ourselves and the Great Races than there is between civilisations like Earth who we have always kept our technology from."

"Just as you agreed to share some small technological knowledge with the Tau'ri we will decide on what we can safely share with you without crippling your development." Ryver took over the explanation. "First things first we must ensure your continued survival. Together the Tollans and Melatai make up a third of the races within this Galaxy capable of standing up to the Goa'uld."

"A third?" Curtis gasped. "We know of only one other that we trade with."

"There are a few others of varying levels." Harry cut in. "Maybe we should go meet the council and tell them what we've got to offer at the moment."

"That sounds like a good idea." Curtis nodded and settled an arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry let himself enjoy the contact as they walked through the ship.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

Ships exploded out of hyperspace like a hail storm. The newly repaired _Orion_ exploded out first followed by Cruisers and Destroyers of the Melatai Space force and then transport ships of both Tollan and Melatai construction and then finally the _Astari_ burst into existence with the _Alia_ and two Asgard transports in formation around her. The solar system had one orbiting planet with three moons and three asteroid belts high in resources. It was tucked into the end of what the Melatai called the Cerro arm but that the Tau'ri called the Scutum-Crux arm. The Asgard just called it Arm Two. The Alterans had taken the Nox name for it which made it the Kentorun Arm in the _Astari's_ navigational database.

Harry watched silently as the fleet began to split apart. The, now unladen, Destroyers and Cruisers spread out to sweep the solar system for safety's sake while the transports and larger ships fell into high orbit around the white, blue and green planet. It was about eighty percent the size of Earth which meant it was plenty large enough for the Tollan's and Melatai to build together. They were already combining their governments together as it strengthened the civilisations.

"The moons are as we expected them to be." Michael told him from the sensor controls. The moons were his baby, he'd come up with the idea. "They are orbitally locked and spread out on spaced orbital paths. We can easily place a defence station on each of the outer sides and give the planet protection."

"Show us." Harry told him and a few moments later the screen in front of Harry changed from the view of the _Orion_ passing ahead of them to a layout of the planet and its three moons. An arc of firing spread from each moon showing the range and arc of a defence tower that Michael had finished setting up. Unmanned Great Races defences that would obliterate even powerful ships and with the way the moons were laid out they could give complete coverage around the planet. The lunar defence towers would be subtle but powerfully defended and wouldn't permit anything near them, even the Melatai and the Tollans. It was agreed with them that defences would be put around them to ensure their safety in all by the worst situations but that the technology could not be permitted to them in detail.

They'd spend the next few weeks in orbit assessing the planet and deciding where to put down and start building a city and the Asgard transports would stay with them to put the defences in place and then leave a group of Asgard teachers there to help them out. The _Astari_ would remain only in orbit until they started to settle on the surface before she returned to Peldaniken Taous.

Ryver was back at Hogwarts and things were still tense there. The 'Chamber of Secrets' eluded the _Kelona's_ sensors. Over the last few weeks nothing had happened about it but the gossips were working overtime imagining what it could be.

"Harry, we've got an incoming message via subspace from the _Kelona_." Michael told him. Harry turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Ryver."

"Personal room." Harry told him and Michael transferred the call. Harry used his own link tothe _Astari_ via his powers and transported them by Furling transporter to his private room.

Ryver's hologram was in the middle of the room and a flick from Harry's mind shut the external blast doors over his windows so they could see him better. The two moved into the catchment area but knew that if Ryver was in the _Kelona_ he'd be able to see everything in the room. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Harry..." He glanced at Michael and greeted him too. "You know that duelling club today?"

"Vaguely." Harry nodded. "I thought you'd enjoy it. Doesn't look like you did."

"He put me up on the platform with Draco Malfoy." Ryver frowned.

"The school bully?" Michael asked having had no experience with the aristocratic son.

Ryver nodded. "We exchanged a few rather harmless spells but then he summoned a snake."

"And?" Harry prompted.

"I spoke to it." Ryver sagged. "I didn't know what I was doing but it felt right. I just told it to stop and not attack anyone and it did what I told it to."

"It could be a power that comes from being half ascended." Harry frowned. "I can't say I've ever tried talking to..."

"Shut up a second, Harry." Ryver sighed and Harry closed his mouth and gave Ryver an apologetic smile.

"Hermione says it's a magical ability called Parseltongue. It's really rare but Wizards can talk to snakes. Salazar Slytherin could do it and so can Voldemort." Ryver slumped again. "People are already starting to mutter about me. I even heard a Gryffindor fifth year saying that I was the Heir of Slytherin!"

"That's ridiculous!" Michael gasped.

"Why?" Harry asked simply. "You could be genetically descendent from Salazar Slytherin but that doesn't mean you're doing anything wrong. Besides, if you are then so am I."

"Thanks, Harry." Ryver nodded.

"But if you being a Parseltongue suggests you are the Heir of Slytherin." Michael pointed out. "Maybe there's a link there to this Chamber."

"Like the Alteran signature gene." Harry joined in. "Some sort of security system based on something only the Slytherin family can do. There may be protections that only you or someone else with the gift can access."

"That might just limit what we're facing." Michael pointed out. "_If_ it's some kind of snake that can cause magical petrification. We can set the _Kelona's_ sensors to detect snakes."

"I'll need to find a gene sequence that would be in every kind of snake." Harry pointed out. "I'll write something and transmit it to the _Kelona_ and get it to keep a watch out in case there's something in the school."

"Harry?" Ryver asked.

"Yeah?" Harry tilted his head.

"Thanks." Ryver smiled. "Could I ask you a favour?"

"Of course." Harry nodded.

"Could you try it out?" Ryver flushed. "Talking to a snake. See if you can do it too? Then I won't feel like such a..."

"You are not a freak!" Michael cut him off.

"Weirdo?" Ryver tried.

"I'll slap you." Michael warned. "I don't know how over this distance but I'll get Harry to help me make something that'll do it!"

Harry and Ryver burst out laughing and Michael grinned at them both before drawing Harry into his side and hugging him with one arm. "I'll contact you once I have something for the _Kelona_ to work with."

"Thanks, Harry." Ryver smiled. "Kel'ac, you too."

Harry's head dipped as Kel'ac took control. **"You are welcome as always, little brother."**

"So not the little brother." Ryver grumbled before he cut the connection and vanished.

"Never a dull moment." Michael laughed.

"Give us something to do until we get rid of these guests." Harry shrugged before turning to get down to work.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three weeks later**

They'd hung around for an extra week over the Melatai and Tollan's new homeworld of Venden, a shortened version of the Alteran coordinate system. It's full name was Vendenlishanconum but that was a bit of a mouthful and neither of them wanted to use their old worlds' names again. The _Astari_ gently emerged out of conventional Hyperspace and entered the atmosphere on a smooth glide and turned slowly over the ocean towards the bay by the city. As the city came into view Harry and Michael were watching out of the cafe area at the front end of the habitat.

"You've put a lot of work into the city." Harry complimented.

"It just didn't feel like home." Michael told him. "And Ryver always wanted a home."

"You're still sharing a room with him." Harry pointed out softly but didn't look over at him. He knew Michael was blushing. "I know you love him, Michael."

"Of course I love him!" Michael complained. "So do you!"

"He's my twin brother so I'll always love him." Harry laughed. "And I love you as if you were my brother too. But you love Ryver as something more. Maybe more than he loves you right now."

"I know." Michael deflated and Harry wrapped an arm around him gently. "I can't help it. He's just..."

"I think I get it." Harry smiled over at him and dropped his head on his shoulder briefly to comfort him. "Just remember he doesn't mind sharing your bed. Maybe that's something."

"But what happens when he realises how I feel?" Michael pressed. "He'll take it out of my head!"

"Then he'll truly know how you feel if he does that." Harry told him.

"What if he hates me for it?" Michael sagged, letting Harry hold him up as the ship came up over the city. Already towers were rising up out of the waters of the bay, linked by decorative gardens and ornate bridges. Coupling points were just out of the water for the _Astari_ to land on and the ship began settling down on them. A tower rose up in front of them. "That's our new home by the way."

"That tower?" Harry stared at it as it widened. It was covered in pools and gardens but distinctly there was little internal space. It was pillars, bridges, gardens with internal areas closer to the top. "It's beautiful."

"I like designing stuff." Michael smiled. They felt the ship land on its couplings before it began to sink again. Harry had helped Michael with the berth for the _Astari_ and the couplings would sink to the bottom of the water and let the _Astari_ half submerge into the bay, becoming flush with the towers of the city, becoming part of a greater whole just like Harry had wanted it to.

"Ryver could never hate you, Michael." Harry told him after the ship had stopped moving. Michael tensed up but relaxed again. "He loves you and even if he doesn't return your exact feelings he'll always love you. You just have to go easy on him."

"We're only twelve." Michael nodded to himself. "It's just he's been everything good in my life for so long. Do you think it's weird I feel like that about him?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "And neither does Kel'ac. Kel'ac has always been with a male host but he's had male lovers before. I remember it. It's nothing scary and there's nothing wrong about it."

"Thanks, Harry." Michael turned and hugged him properly.

"So, going to show me my new digs?" Harry asked watching the sun set. They were tired enough that they could sleep and get acclimatised in the one night.

"Can I stay with you?" Michael asked. Harry smiled at him before motioning for him to lead the way.

"Aim for the very top horizontal surface." Michael grinned at him. Harry shut his eyes and they were gone."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**End Chapter**


	37. Anubis

Fighting the Gods

A/N; I've had a lot of stick about mentioning Michael's feelings for Ryver in the last chapter. So much so in fact that I almost went back and removed the scene and then I realised that I didn't care about those few people bitching about it. I'm an author with an account full of slash stories so people really shouldn't be surprised. I will say however that I have no intention of giving Harry a partner in this story although there will be mentions of past lovers both male and female through Kel'ac. The detail about Michael and Ryver's relationship in this chapter is about as graphic and detailed as their relationship will get in this story.

That said I thank everyone who has given me their support for this story and have waited so patiently for this update and I can only say how sorry I am that it wasn't sooner.

Chapter 37; Anubis

**Peldaniken Taous**

Harry woke and gazed sideways at Michael who was wrapped up in the thick duvets. More of a comfort thing than because he was cold. Harry sighed, Michael was starting to miss Ryver but then again so was Harry. It had been a month since they'd returned to Peldaniken Taous after the situation with the Tollans and Melatai and they'd both gotten stuck into work and with daily reports coming in from the Kalona they knew that Ryver was safe and nothing too serious was happening at school. Ryver was still taking stick for his Parseltongue but had calmed down about it himself when Harry had shown he shared the same skill and the Kalona was now looking for snake signatures within Hogwarts but without any luck.

Back on Peldaniken Taous and with Michael missing Ryver more since Harry and Kel'ac had talked to him about his feelings for their brother he'd decided to spend more time with Michael. They worked together on most projects now and the labs in their new home were enormous and very well suited for their needs. The one hundred story building was mostly gardens and walkways but even with only forty of the floors actually internal that left then all with massive space especially between just the three of them. They had guest rooms of course but the only other person still in the Alteran section of the city was Daniel Jackson's grandfather and he lived in another building of his own choosing closer to the Furling section.

Harry stood from the bed and went for a shower and dressed before going out onto his balcony and the down the outside of the building to their private garden that was an entire open floor of the tower taking out an entire four story section of the tower with their rooms and communal area above them. It was such a large space it had a few streams and notably trees built throughout it and the view was immense. There was another open area above them but that was for the Quetzalcoatl, Kalona and Aevis.

He gazed out from the edge for a while knowing that Michael would be up soon and looked up at the glittering lights above him. Michael's new satellite net over the planet was almost complete and at night they merged with the stars but glittered as they held their positions but just after dawn and before sunset when the sky wasn't too bright they stood out. The control station, the four rings interwoven like a sphere hung visibly above the planet right above the city. It would be finished in another month or so and would be powered again by an Arcturus Generator that would feed its power into the entire grid making this system the most powerful planetary defence in the known Universe. Until then the Avaria control station would continue to monitor this region of space for their protection. But eventually the Avaria would hang within the large orbital satellite system.

The Praenuntius was structurally complete and was taking up most of Harry's spare time recently as they tested the systems and prepared to start her trials and the Avaria had already started work on the updated Guard Ships. They would be larger than the originals but Harry, Ryver and Michael liked the look of them because they spoke more to the Alteran legacy than the Constellation Class ships that had become the protection of the Alterans. They would be powered by Arcturus Generators again and rather than using drones for offence would have the latest in energy projectile weapons and an arsenal of the new phase-capable missiles for emergencies.

Harry currently had plans to build six of them over the next year to give him the number of ships that would allow him to respond to problems in this galaxy, especially if Anubis continued to cause problems with the Goa'uld and even told the Goa'uld of the truth behind the bluff.

Harry turned his head as Kel'ac's attention focused on Michael as he walked down vine-hidden spiral staircase from above them. Michael always walked from one place to another within their home and for the most part so did Harry, realising how nice it was to just take his time now and then. On any given day they could be transported a dozen times to different projects.

"A week and the Praenuntius will be ready for her trials." Michael commented as he stopped next to Harry and then hugged him as soon as Harry turned to smile at him. "I'm not reading your mind, it's just all you've been thinking about lately."

"I've been thinking about a lot of big projects actually." Harry smiled.

"Big like the Astari and Praenuntius?" Michael frowned. "Or the satellite guard?"

"No. Bigger really." Harry laughed. "Not my projects though."

"Oh you mean some of the experiments from the last generation of Alterans?" Michael nodded.

"It's not right to just ignore all their work." Harry shrugged. "The Constellation class were one of the last things they left in this galaxy. Those and the databases."

"That was when the plague was spreading right?" Michael guessed.

"The height of their power." Harry nodded. "About twelve thousand years ago. That's the oldest data we have from the databases alone."

"But the Asgard had the updated database right?" Michael looked at Harry, knowing this from their own research.

Harry nodded. "The latest Alteran science is just under ten thousand years old. When they brought the database back with them from the Pegasus Galaxy and passed it onto the Asgard before they either Ascended or joined the humans on the Tau'ri world. On Earth."

"Not including what you, me and Ryver have done in the last few years." Michael nodded happily.

"Last week I decided I wanted a bit of a change from using the combined database to make the best weapons and ships." Harry smiled at Michael. "Can I show you something downstairs?"

"You going to finally let me into your floor?" Michael grinned excitedly. It wasn't really Harry's floor but Harry had asked Michael's permission to reorganise the internal walls on one of the floors about five levels down from the garden and Michael had agreed and then also agreed to let Harry work alone on it.

Harry nodded and led Michael to an Alteran transport chamber which deposited them in the middle of the building on the forty-ninth floor. They walked out into a large open room with sleeping consoles designed so that Harry could bring Asgard, Nox and Furlings in to work in an emergency. The walls were solid black and belied the fact that the entire room could turn into a holographic display, removing all signs that they were in the building. Around the edge of the room were a dozen doors but only a number of them had plaques on the door.

"Welcome to the Repository of Lost Causes." Harry announced with a sarcastic flare.

"What is this place for exactly?" Michael asked.

"To try to connect to those 'lost causes' and study them. Learn from them in my free time and maybe see what can come of them."

"Atlantis?" Michael asked looking at the closest door to their right. The doors were set up to circle the room and as Michael walked to the door it swished open to show a reasonably sized room with wall to ceiling windows on the outside of the building. Harry followed him into the doorway.

"I've connected this room permanently to the three Asgard Satellites that they've spared to travel around the Pegasus Galaxy." Harry announced before tapping on the power switch for the room's sleeping consoles. They woke up with a hum and a holographic display appeared in the middle of the Pegasus Galaxy stretched out to cover half the room. Prominent worlds and territories were displayed as well as a green dot labelled Atlantis.

"You've got real time?" Michael asked.

"I have real time on the satellites." Harry nodded. "And the Asgard have designated thirty of the new range of satellites to be sent to Pegasus which will give us a more real time view of the Galaxy itself."

"And Atlantis?" Michael asked as he poked at the small green dot knowing it would react. The galaxy vanished even as the windows shaded a little to give them a better view. A world appeared in good quality but only a dot showed where Atlantis was. "You haven't been able to find the city." Michael stated rather than asked.

"That was its last known position." Harry sighed. "Compensating for the shift in the ocean bed it should be on the bottom of the ocean right there but there's too much water for these satellites to pick up anything."

"And if Atlantis is on the bottom her shields, along with the water, would hide her from all but the most intense close range scans." Michael nodded.

"Show Wraith." Harry requested the room and instantly the galaxy appeared and red dots flickered up all over the screen with small dates and times attached to each along with small courses to show where the satellites had seen them.

"Holy…" Michael gasped. "There are thousands of them."

"Hence why the Atlanteans, as they called themselves, sunk the city and abandoned it. The Guard Ships weren't strong enough against their numbers." Harry tapped on one of the real time images and the hologram vanished to show the location of the satellite as a blue line and dot and then a holographic image of two Wraith Hive Ships. "They have Hives like these and then smaller cruisers, transports and combat ships. They fight but rarely destroy each other but more of their ships replace them. Only about fifty Hives are ever active in Pegasus at any one time because the human population can't support anymore."

"That I read about." Michael sounded sick and Harry sympathised.

"The Alteran's greatest mistake." Harry sighed.

"One day we'll blast our way in there with a dozen ships and wipe them out." Michael declared. "One day."

"When our own galaxy isn't screaming for help." Harry sighed.

"After Anubis and the Goa'uld are gone." Michael nodded.

"And maybe not even then." Harry sighed. Michael and Ryver knew perfectly well that Harry felt in his gut that something even bigger lurked around the corner. It wasn't really Anubis that the Ascended warned him about.

Harry led the way back out of the room and to the next door. "This one is awesome." Harry told Michael as the door opened and he activated the sensors. "If I can find the damn thing."

Michael staggered in shock at the hologram that appeared. Galaxies beyond galaxies heading along in a line with the Milky Way on one end and a hundred or more along the line. "That's…"

"A long way." Harry nodded before moving to a console and bringing up a separate image. "This is Destiny." He announced as a sleek-looking ship appeared in place of the Galaxy chart. "She's only seven-hundred-forty-seven metres in length."

"That's old." Michael looked over the design. "But definitely Alteran."

"She's sixty million or more years old." Harry announced and Michael gaped at him in shock. "Alteran's go a long way back." Harry laughed. "They launched this when the Furlings were just finding their feet in space but the Nox and Asgard weren't even in a form we now recognise. She's so old that it took me months to gather all the relevant material on her."

"She's out there?" Michael asked. "Or is this a project to rebuild her model?"

"She's only a fraction of the Astari's size." Harry shook his head. "She's outdated but her purpose is truly something else."

"What?" Michael stared at the ship in wonder. Harry could see the cogs turning in his head, incorporating her design into his own schemes. Michael was their greatest advocate for recreating ships in the true Alteran fashion. To keep the Alteran legacy alive.

"They didn't launch her first." Harry announced. "Before her they launched thirty Seed ships."

"Seed ships…" Michael frowned. "Stargates!"

"The project was launched only fifty years after this galaxy was seeded by Stargates." Harry nodded. "The seed ships spread out along this path, scanning for viable planets and placing Stargates. They and the Destiny were all on autopilot, not a single living being on them. The Seed ships transmitted data on what they found back to the Destiny so that she could plot the most expedient course through the galaxies."

"Going somewhere in particular?" Michael asked.

"The Alterans of the day wanted to look out beyond the edge of the Universe." Harry told him simply. "The whole project was like a time capsule. So that one day their descendants could travel out to the Destiny and see what was out there. Could study her collected data of all of these Galaxies."

"One day?" Michael frowned before realising. "They had no way to breech the gap in the Galaxies by wormhole."

"They had only the power to travel by ship and to link gates within Galaxies." Harry nodded. "The Stargates in the Milky Way are actually generations newer than the originals. Much more powerful. The ones the Seed ships laid can only link up to about a fiftieth the span of a normal galaxy."

"So they were waiting for a future generation to build the technology to get out that far and to the Destiny." Michael nodded. "That's forward thinking. No hyperdrives?"

Harry laughed. "Not for tens of millions of years."

"Then what?" Michael frowned.

"Slipstreaming." Harry announced.

"I looked at that technology." Michael nodded. "Couldn't find a use for it."

"That's why I never built in the capability for the Astari or any of the new ships." Harry nodded. "The Destiny and the Seed ships are also powered by fusion collectors."

"Whoa in terms of Earth technology." Michael pointed out. "Serious whoa. Not much to stand up for against ZPM technology. So where is she now?"

"No idea." Harry shook his head and brought back up the multiple galaxies before centring on Earth. "The plotted course out of the Galaxy would have taken it through the Furling's home galaxy and then onwards but the technology of the day lost the Destiny half way to the Furling's home. That's all I knew when I opened the project."

"So the rest of this route?" Michael asked as Harry zoomed out and then highlighted an object five Galaxies out. "A Seed ship?"

"The only one I've found." Harry nodded. "It was disabled fifty-five million years ago. Pretty good going saying it was five million years old when it broke down. It has the ability to get power and transmit on its datalink to the Destiny and thus I could lock in on that signal and I have a five day relay with it."

"Five day relay?" He asked.

"What it tells me is already five days old." Harry explained. "That's the time it takes for my subspace technology to reach it."

"That's still impressive at this distance." Michael told him and Harry laughed at Michael trying to cheer him up. "Where did it last see the Destiny?"

"It had a lock on the Destiny for five million year give or take." Harry announced. "From the Destiny's launch and out past it after it broke down until it left the datalink's range. Normally if the seedships were to get out of range they'd slow to make sure they were in range of Destiny or another seedship. That way the network remained strong but with this one disabled they left it behind.

"How do you know all the rest of the route then?" Michael asked.

"I don't really but I know where the Seed ships were supposed to travel and the computer's been using our deep space telemetry to look at the composition of all the stars and try to plot the most likely course for the Destiny to navigate. Not easy to do but the Destiny isn't interested in the planets themselves like the seedships are. She'll just jump between the perfect type stars for refuelling and then go for the smallest gap between the galaxies. The computer's been running guesses at her speed to try to work out where she might have ended up but its guess work because of the varying time for refuelling, varying cool down times as she grew older and even reduction in speed as her Slipstream got older."

"Assuming she's still in one piece." Michael pointed out. "Even if old age hasn't taken her apart who knows what civilisations inhabit those galaxies."

"I've assumed she's still working." Harry shrugged. "No point looking at this project otherwise."

"True." Michael nodded. "And if you find her?"

"Next room." Harry announced and walked out of the room and straight across to a room on the opposite side of the central station. He walked inside and once again activated the room to show a new project he'd been working on.

"That's the Arcturus Generator." Michael frowned. "Why?"

"To push even further." Harry told him. "Why be satisfied with what we have just because it's the greatest ever made?"

"So this is making a power source greater than the Arcturus Generator?" Michael asked.

Harry accessed one of the control panels and the hologram of a basic Arcturus Generator vanished to be replaced by a Stargate. "Uh…?" Michael asked.

"Ye of no faith." Harry rolled his eyes and accessed the console again and put up the Astari for reference.

"Fucking hell!" Michael gasped at the sight of a stargate capable of allowing the Astari to pass through it. "And the Arcturus Generator can power this?"

"I've done the research. Using one Arcturus Generator and a second Stargate like this I could put the Astari across this Galaxy." Harry told him.

"Which the Vortex Drive can do on an off day." Michael turned to look at him. "And you'd be anchoring its destination too…"

Harry adjusted the view again and the Stargate changed shape. Eight long spires intersected the ring of the gate just like the spires of the Astari but all of the same length but about the length of the Astari's largest ones.

"Unanchored exit." Michael nodded and watched a simulation of the Astari passing into an open wormhole and emerging in open space just on the outside of the Galaxy. A bit further than their original test with the Vortex Drive on the Astari. "Lets you unanchor the destination but still…"

Harry grinned and Michael frowned. "What did you do?" Michael gave him a sceptical look.

Harry laughed and changed the design again. At the base of each of the eight spires a sphere formed and the hologram showed the Stargate device's design from the inside as it built on layers. The basic Stargate ring followed by eight Arcturus Generators evenly spread out around the Ring and then on the back of the ring Vortex Drive, Hyperdrive and main shield generators before the spires grew out in front and behind each Arcturus Generator adding the aiming systems for the Stargate's wormhole and its own Vortex Drive before weaponry began loading along the spires and finally a Stardrive built on the rear of the Spires. "Fucking hell, Harry."

"Why not go all out?" Harry asked. "If I'm building something that could open up eighteen Galaxies for near instantaneous travel for any ship then it needs to be well protected and we can't just assume it will always remain secret or escorted."

"Hang on, I see a flaw." Michael told him. "The Vortex Drive needs to be central."

"Ahah!" Harry grinned and changed the display again and as they watched the spires moved around the outside of the ring until four were around each side close together opposite the other four and then the ring cracked at the point they joined and the bottom and top folded forwards ninety degrees until they met in a semi-circle linking the two sets of spires together. The Vortex Drive, which had been placed at the bottom of the ring now sat perfectly central and the eight Arcturus Generators sat bunched up together. The display shifted a little and a simulation of the Astari came up under it, its own spires carefully navigating through until the ring of the folded Stargate docked with the Astari until the ship seemed a perfect whole.

"It's like Transformers." Michael laughed and Harry shot him a confused look. "Never mind." He grumbled. "But this is awesome! Why'd you keep it a surprise?"

"Because we can't start work on it until the first batch of guard ships are complete and I'll need to test the theory extensively first." Harry sighed. "I also need to wait for the Praenuntius to be complete so we can attach the two Arcturus Generators into the Vortex Drive of one or the other and see what happens."

"So with eight times the power how far could it put the Astari?" Michael asked.

Harry grinned and pulled up a galaxy chart, expanded it massively and overlayed a red circle for the distance. "Ryver will flip!" Michael laughed happily.

"If you think of any whacky ideas let me know. I've still got eight rooms in this complex to play with." Harry grinned at Michael who grinned back excitedly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three weeks later**

"Michael showed me your latest plan for a toy." Ryver told him in a quiet moment as the Praenuntius started charging up her Arcturus Generator for the first time. Ryver was back for the weekend from school for the first tests of the Praenuntius and he'd spent the day yesterday with Michael exploring their new home and Harry had given the two some space in case things got more personal. Ryver hadn't mentioned anything about what Michael and Harry had talked about almost a month ago about his feelings for Ryver but Ryver was a private person when it came to Michael.

"You don't approve?" Harry mock frowned.

"If it distracts you from everything going wrong in this Galaxy then I'm all for it." Ryver shrugged. "Besides something that incredible will give the Goa'uld a serious reason to pause in attacking us. If they realise we can put any ship anywhere we like in this entire section of the Universe almost instantly they'd rethink it if they realise we don't have all that many ships."

"But you think I'm right in continuing the new Guard ships first?" Harry checked.

"We need more than two ships." Ryver nodded. "Even as incredible as they are. If the Goa'uld get into fights they need to see more than just the Astari and Praenuntius even if they become terrified of them. They'll realise we might be powerful but we're still limited. If Guard Ships start responding to the Goa'uld System Lords then it frees this ship and the Astari to deal with anything involving Anubis."

Harry watched with Ryver from back of the bridge as Michael took the lead in running up the Arcturus Generator and the testing of all the primary systems in turn. It was quicker this time after having used the exact same systems on the Astari. Michael was having the time of his life as he slowly brought this newest predator into existence.

"It'll be another four months before all of the Guard Ships are completed but conceivably I could start building the gateship, whatever we call it, in two months once some of the internal docks are freed up and the Guard Ships are docked in space for the mini-Arcturus Generators to go in. The Guard Ships still had all the same systems as the Astari and Praenuntius but as they were all smaller they didn't need the massive sized Arcturus Generator which would have required the Guard Ship to be doubled in size and they had already been redesigned to be twice the size they were originally.

"What's first?" Ryver asked.

"Getting the Council's go ahead." Harry shrugged.

"But the only new piece of equipment is the Gate itself and that's firmly Alteran technology." Ryver frowned.

"But Avaria is being used by all of the races and so far I've been dictating what it builds." Harry pointed out. "I'd feel better running it by them first. I've got a council session scheduled for introducing the ship after the Praenuntius is up and running."

"Instantaneous travel for the Asgard back to their home world in case of Replicator attack." Ryver pointed out making Harry jump in surprise. He hadn't thought of that but it did make a massive contribution to the Asgard. "They'd definitely not say no."

"And as the Nox would see it, it isn't a battleship as such." Harry mused. "Yeah it's got a massive arsenal but that's for protection. It's not designed to go into battles itself."

"There is that." Ryver nodded as both sensed the massive Stardrive under them burst into life. It was completely silent and they didn't actually feel the vibrations through the deck but they'd felt the surge of power through technology. Something Ryver was getting very good at.

"How is school?" Harry asked as the Praenuntius made its first move on its own away from the gravity field of the planet.

"It's been quiet since Colin Creevy was attacked by whatever snake it is in the Chamber." Ryver told him. "McGonagall just asked for those staying for Christmas. I told her I was going to stay with you for a while and she seemed happy with that."

"I'll drop a line to Graham so he can come up with an excuse if she drops in." Harry nodded. "I'm sure he wont mind."

"And the Kalona has had no luck finding any monster." Ryver told him.

"I expect it's protected by so much magic the sensors can't pick anything out." Harry nodded. "Otherwise the Wizards would have found it months ago."

"Really the only thing exciting was the few mishaps under Cheyenne Mountain that I monitored and told you about." Ryver told him. "They've learnt not to call you at every turn."

"They understand the position we're in with regards to helping them." Harry sighed. "Even from alien invasion." One of the few hostile alien races that had survived the Goa'uld had learnt of Earth when SG1 had stumbled onto one of their worlds but luckily the humans had gotten away unscathed. Then a malfunction with the Stargate had trapped Teal'c in the buffer. Ryver had taken the lead with that one and had had a plan in case the humans didn't work it out but luckily it hadn't been needed.

"How about lessons?" Harry asked.

"Don't really learn much useful in lessons anymore. Not anything that makes me think magic is the answer to anything we need." Ryver shook his head. "But I'm learning some cool stuff in the library in my spare time and magical meditation techniques are good for our Alteran and Ascended powers. I'll show you some over Christmas. And there's an awesome book on Animagus' that I stole from the Restricted Section with the Kalona's help."

Harry laughed and wrapped an arm around his twin's waist. "We miss you here."

"I know." Ryver smiled. "But Hogwarts is only a few years and I want to see it to the end."

"I know." Harry nodded. "Michael misses you too you know?"

"He's acting a little weird this weekend." Ryver told him quietly as Michael started prepping for a micro-hyperspace jump.

"How so?" Harry asked. "All I see is an overly hyperactive boy."

"You sound like Kel'ac." Ryver laughed. "But you realise he didn't try to hug me the instant I beamed down. I had to hug him and it took him a while to relax. Did he have a really bad nightmare or something just before I arrived?"

"Not sure." Harry shrugged even though he knew Michael had worked himself up about his crush on Ryver to the point he thought that any affection would show him up in front of his best friend.

"Ready for jump!" Michael called and looked back at the two of them. Harry grinned but he'd already told Michael to go for it with the tests knowing that if a big battle started he'd be on the Astari and Michael would be on the Praenuntius. Granted it was a joint-crewed ship just like the Astari but the Council were adamant that they were happy for one of the three of them to take the lead in their operation. In return the Guard Ships would see most of their action in the hands of Asgard and Furling crews.

The ship lurched only a little and suddenly they had gone from looking at open space on one side of the planet to looking at the south pole with its ice cap and large ocean. Harry grinned happily at the success and let Michael take her out away from the ship ready to test the Vortex Drive. They'd be jumping to the Nox Homeworld with the Vortex Drive this time and then Hyperdriving it back to Peldaniken Taous to test its cloak and phase shifting technology against the newly operating satellite net over the planet.

Then tomorrow after Ryver went back to Hogwarts they would test the Praenuntius' weaponry and the satellite net over the planet at the same time by firing increasingly powerful shots against the net and letting the satellites intercept them. If the shield didn't work the Astari would be lurking in low orbit under the satellites to intercept any energy shots. Drones weren't a problem if they got through because they were controlled all the way to detonation.

Then the Praenuntius would be ready to go to war if necessary and Harry could test out combining the two Arcturus Generators and then even wire in the satellite hub's generator to tie in the only three Arcturus Generators in existence.

Yet even with all of this happening and these powerful warships Harry was still well aware that their trouble with Anubis was only just starting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Harry and Michael listened to the topics for discussion as they slowly moved on, covering everything they wanted to cover. By unspoken agreement they always left anything of Harry's to last on the agenda and Harry was partly glad otherwise he'd never sit through a whole Council meeting and would just do his bit and then run away but deep down he knew he needed to play his role in the Alliance otherwise it wasn't really the Great Races Alliance but merely the Nox, Furlings and Asgard making all the decisions and Harry and Michael playing with their experiments.

"I think you might be interested in the next topic, Harry." Lia commented as she stood to take control of the meeting. As there were so many more Nox on Peldaniken Taous now than any of the other races, even the Furlings, they ran quite a lot of the planet's systems and in particular the sensors so that those without an aversion to fighting could man defences and the ships. They still ran life support and such systems on the Astari and Praenuntius but were always massively outnumbered by the Asgard and Furlings on board.

Lia motioned with a negligent hand at the holographic display and a tactical sensor map appeared of the Galaxy with red dots. "These are the recent attacks on System Lord forces in recent days by what we believe to be Anubis' more advanced ships."

"**What are the ratio of kills?"** Kel'ac took control with a brief thought to Harry. It had been a while since Kel'ac had stretched their legs so to speak although Kel'ac enjoyed playing sports with Michael more than Harry did. Harry always lost but Kel'ac was very good at new games.

"So far Anubis has only lost one ship for every five that the System Lords have lost but he seems to accept battles of a ratio of three to one against his forces in order to ensure victory. He takes loses in those battles but comes out the clear victor." Lia told him.

"**He's still a System Lord at heart then."** Kel'ac grunted. **"Victory regardless of the cost to his Jaffa and ships. Any reports of sightings of himself in battle?"**

"Not as of yet." Lia shook her head. "The ships that attack the System Lords' fleets never declare their Master and only Ha'tak vessels have been involved, even against the System Lords' flagships."

"**Have the Goa'uld lost any flagships?"** Kel'ac asked. **"They take that as a serious insult to themselves."**

"Baal recently lost his flagship in a battle he was in command of." Lia told him.

"**Baal…"** Kel'ac nodded. He'd had run in's with him before.

"It is a shame we no longer have access to the intelligence from the Tok'ra." Thor admitted.

"That isn't Kel'ac's fault." Michael spoke up sharply and Thor merely bowed his head to acknowledge that.

"**And Tok'ra encryption codes are unique in their power. They have so long had to hide their transmissions from the Goa'uld that they are strong even to us. We have not been able to break the newest encryption in order to access their transmissions."** Kel'ac admitted. He hated being on the outside of the Tok'ra, his family. And he missed Lantash and Martouf greatly.

"We may not have been able to intercept the Tok'ra's plans but we do know of the Goa'uld's plans." Lia announced with a smile. "A Goa'uld has requested a System Lords Council meeting to be held on the Hasara Space Station."

"**It is their impenetrable gathering place. Considered neutral. No Tok'ra has been able to gain entrance as restrictions on guests are highly controlled."** Kel'ac nodded. **"Normally only the System Lord is permitted to enter along with one human slave. Entry is by unarmed cargo ship and weapons are expressly forbidden."**

"We assume they wish to discuss the recent attacks on the System Lords' fleets to determine a culprit." Lia announced.

"As of yet Anubis has made no move against any Protected Planets." Thor pointed out. "We can therefore not show our concern for Anubis' military by pressuring them into upholding their agreement with us in regards to rogue Goa'uld Lords."

"**That said I'd very much like to be aware of what goes on at this meeting."** Kel'ac told them all. **"But I am not…"**

Harry surged up wanting control and Kel'ac trailed off mid-sentence for him. Harry smirked. "Kel'ac was about to say that he is not one of the Great Races but that's just stupid. He should get an opinion in this Council."

"We do accept his judgement." Lia bowed her head. "Especially in matters pertaining to the Goa'uld."

"**I was not alive at the time of Anubis' defeat and exile. No Tok'ra was. Only Yu was present."** Kel'ac announced. **"However that does give Yu a certain power in the System Lords Council over matters of Anubis, once they realise it is in fact Anubis."**

"Something that the Tok'ra are not even aware of." Michael pointed out with a frown.

"Your earlier premise was in fact correct though." Lia nodded. "It occurs to the Nox that Anubis may use this meeting for his own ends and although adverse to violence we should have the ability to have a hand in its outcome once we know what it is."

"**However impressive the Alia is to the Goa'uld System Lords it would not take long for Anubis to realise it is unarmed."** Kel'ac pointed out. **"We would have to send the Astari or Praenuntius. Or borrow an Asgard Cruiser if one is available. If we must we could even use the Aevis or Quetzalcotl to monitor but if we are forced to show ourselves to make a point an Asgard Cruiser, the Astari or Praenuntius might be worth taking."**

"The Praenuntius would make the point to Anubis that the Astari isn't the only powerful ship we have." Michael pointed out. "But the show is really for the System Lords and the Astari is still the most impressive looking ship. The Praenuntius is just as powerful yes but is more understated."

"The meeting is in three days." Lia announced. "What does the Council wish to do?"

"We agree with Kel'ac and Michael's idea." Grenwae spoke up for the first time on this topic. "Take the Astari as close as possible under phase and monitor the summit."

"Michael and I will go." Harry nodded as he took over. "I need Kel'ac's expertise in how to deal with all of the System Lords together."

"And if we require the Praenuntius against Anubis while our attention is drawn by an obvious System Lords Council?" One of the Furlings from the third row pointed out.

"The summit coincides with Ryver's weekend on Earth." Harry pointed out. "He would be here and he knows the Praenuntius' design as well as Michael and I. He can remain here and react with the Praenuntius as necessary."

"And two of the Guard Ships are ready for action. We can test them in the next few days." Grenwae announced. "The Neptos and Evitos." Both named for the Alliance. Neptos was based on a Furling legend and Evitos was a Nox one. Ancient depictions of sea creatures.

"Then it is decided?" Lia asked and got no arguments. "Harry, the last topic of this agenda?"

Harry grinned and jumped up. "Just like when I announced the Praenuntius I have a new ship to present you with. In a few weeks the last of the internal docks on Avaria will open up for new tasking and I wish to start this."

"Another warship?" One of the Nox questioned.

"Armed and capable of a similar power to the Astari and Praenuntius." Harry nodded. "But not a warship I assure you. I'd never intend to take this into a battle as a warship but I want it heavily protected without having to sacrifice ships to escort it. The technology here is even more advanced that the Astari and Praenuntius and I don't want that being captured or used by Anubis."

"Show us then." The Nox bowed his head in agreement and Lia sat with a small smile. Harry linked his mind to the holographic display and uploaded the designs straight from his own projects suite and displayed the full shape of the design but in the folded travel position. The strange H type shape clearly a ship.

Everyone in the room stared at it for a while and Harry let them look at the design before focusing with his mind to manipulate each part as he described it. "Phase and stealth capability, directional and permanent shielding. Vortex Drive and Hyperdrive and of course Stardrive split onto the eight spires that contain all of the weaponry."

"And powered by an Arcturus Generator?" Thor asked.

"Eight." Harry announced simply and let the eight spheres in the design highlight the placement of the Generators and the massive protections for the ship.

"For what purpose could you require eight Arcturus Generators?" Grenwae asked. "And is this to do with your experiments with our three existing Arcturus Generators?"

"I wanted to test the theory and the expansion of the Vortex Drive's range using multiple Arcturus Drives."

"So this ship can travel eight times the distance of the Astari?" Grenwae asked.

"Actually tests show that the Vortex Drive's effects on the ship's structure means it is unsafe to link more than two together to advance the Vortex Drive's range for a single ship." Harry shook his head. "And the Generators must be hardwired together so you can't connect the Praenuntius to the Astari to jump just one of them twice the distance. We'd have to install a second Generator onto each ship. Easier to just double jump."

"So the purpose here?" One of the Nox asked.

Harry manipulated the hologram again and the ship began unfolding. The ring opened up into the familiar Stargate design and then the spires slid out to evenly space themselves around the hull. "By using those eight Arcturus Generators to power a Stargate and Vortex targeting to unanchor the other end from another Stargate this increases the range beyond any distance our races have ever travelled. He manipulated the hologram again to show the Astari sliding through the ring.

Muttering filled the room for all but the Nox and Alteran sides and that was only because there wasn't anyone but Harry and Michael in their seating and the Nox were talking telepathically to all of the others on the planet, sharing the plan and getting a consensus.

The room quieted. "This ship can put any number of ships under our control anywhere in this section of the Universe, anywhere in the Galaxies that our combined races explored over millions of years and even further." Harry announced. "It could move the entire Asgard fleet from orbit over Peldaniken Taous to their homeworld in only twenty minutes and then the gate could follow them with two simple jumps with its own Vortex Drive and be strong enough to defend itself if needed."

"You've outdone yourself again, Harry." Grenwae pointed out.

"We agree." Lia nodded. "And even armed as it is it serves a purpose other than war, even if it can bring war to any section of our near Universe."

"Not to mention the ring is larger than your floating cities." Michael pointed out. "In case Anubis finds them." Harry nodded his agreement.

"So can I start building in the internal docks?" Harry asked. "I'll need the external arms to construct the spires in time but most can be built in free orbit."

"How long would this take?" Thor asked.

"I need three months with the cradles to construct the spires but the ring itself will take ten months to construct in the internal docks and piece together in space. Twelve months in total for all the systems to be installed." Harry explained.

"You have our vote to continue." Thor nodded. "The opportunity to free up our military between these Galaxies could turn the tide of our struggles."

"The Furlings agree." Grenwae nodded. "We look forward to building this with you."

"More so that the Astari and the Praenuntius the Nox support your decision." Lia smiled at Harry happily.

"One day the universe can have these ships without the need for weapons." Harry told Lia softly. "I hope."

"I believe the ability to put any warship anywhere in the known galaxy without warning is something that will always have to be guarded." Lia sighed. "But understandably so."

"You have a name?" Thor asked.

Michael laughed at the coincidence there and Harry grinned. "The Asgard created the legend of Odin, the father of the Gods even though no Asgard shared the name. To create an entity even more powerful than themselves in the eyes of their followers." Harry explained to the Council. "So that no matter the power they witnessed their followers understood that even their gods were fallible and had to answer to a greater power. I respect this and request to use that name now."

"A higher power indeed." Thor nodded his head, giving his permission.

"This gate is to be called an Odin Gate." Harry announced. "The ship simply Odin."

"So be it." Grenwae nodded. "Start your work on Odin, Harry. And soon we'll remind the Ascended Ancients just what we're capable of if they continue to drop punishments on us like Anubis."

Harry bowed his head in agreement at that sentiment before he grinned and looked up at the ceiling. "Hear that?" Harry asked any Ascended Beings listening in. "Gits." He muttered and shocked a laugh out of Michael.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**That weekend**

Rather than trouble themselves with lots of shifts and knowing that time was short before the Council started they did a test jump for the first time on the Friday evening on Earth. And they did it in style. Over Earth the Astari and Praenuntius jumped out of Hyperspace while coupled together using both of their Hyperdrives to retain their maximum speed. It had never really been tried before, even by the Melatai who were used to hyperspace convoys. The stresses involved were extreme at their coupling points so only the incredible finesse of their advanced Hyperspace Drives made it capable.

The Kalona was already in space with Ryver on board as the Astari and Praenuntius appeared out of Hyperspace and almost instantly phased out of normal existence and then the Kalona, under her full cloak as normal over Earth so that the Goa'uld didn't catch it monitoring the planet, let her encrypted beacon transmit to the Astari. Harry didn't need to say anything and the Furling Engineers on the Control Deck targeted the Kalona with the Phase Cannons and pulled the Kalona forcibly out of phase, pulling down her cloak in the process which had been tuned only to being in phase with the rest of the Galaxy. The Astari's phase generators could pick any phase they wanted so the Kalona had to match up perfectly in order to interact with them, there was a slight variation that was acceptable but it could cause problems if anything shifted.

The Kalona rolled on the spot before leaping up to full speed to close the gap. The crew of the Praenuntius opened the small dock near their cabins on their central hub and Ryver navigated through the ring of the Praenuntius and smoothly into the ship. It wasn't long before his face appeared on the screen in front of Harry and Michael.

"Hey guys." Ryver grinned.

"Hey." Michael smiled back warmly.

"You're not going to get bored this weekend are you?" Harry asked him, half cheekily and half in concern. "Michael could…"

"Nah, Michael should be there to help you with the summit." Ryver told him. "It'll be good for him to get some experience with the different Goa'uld System Lords for when I'm too busy to get away from school."

"You're sure?" Michael checked.

"Of course." Ryver nodded before turning his head off screen. "Begin decoupling."

"Supreme Commander, the Praenuntius is requesting decoupling." One of the Asgard prompted. Harry nodded to the Asgard rather unnecessarily and the Asgard released their own couplings.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked Ryver.

"Going to spend a few days catching up on your projects." Ryver grinned as they watched the massive ring of the Praenuntius slide carefully forwards away from the Astari which held its position without fault. "Since you got permission to build Odin."

"The Nox, Asgard and Furlings on Avaria are pulling apart the designs if you want to join them up there this weekend for company." Harry told him. "Most of the designs are in Alteran so you might be a bit of a help too."

"Roger that." Ryver grinned. "See you both in a few days."

"Bye Ry." Michael smiled.

"Bye Michael." Ryver smiled lastly at Harry before the view vanished and almost instantly they detected the massive build up of energy within the Praenuntius before she slipped back into regular phase and then with a shattering circle of light she vanished into her wormhole.

"No obvious flashes of light." Harry shook his head sadly. "Plot us a course to the outer Hasara System, phase us as soon as we're clear of the window."

The crew went to work and the ship spun quickly and launched into a massive Hyperspace Window even as they were knocked back into phase. They could remain out of phase as they travelled through Hyperspace but it used up a lot of power so they'd placed automatic cut offs to knock them out of phase at the very last moment. The same went for the Vortex Drive. The sheer amount of energy of an open wormhole in space was obvious to even the System Lords sensors so they avoided dropping into Goa'uld territory using that technology but returning to Peldaniken was never a problem.

"Approaching the Hasara System, Supreme Commander." One of the Furlings reported.

"Anything on sensors?" He asked over his shoulder.

"The Hasara Space Station, seven Goa'uld cargo ships without weaponry as expected hard docked to the station." One of the Asgard announced. "Shield is powered to one hundred percent as expected."

They burst out of Hyperspace and instantly a shiver ran through the ship as it moved out of phase and they were safely hidden even from the most powerful of sensors. "Supreme Commander." The Asgard at sensors called his attention even as a red ring flashed onto the screen not far ahead of them. "A cloaked Goa'uld cargo ship is holding a stationary position five million miles outside of the station's shield. One million miles from our current position."

"Take us in under it." Harry announced and they slipped forwards through space quickly. He looked at Michael. "It's strange for a ship to lurk near the station like this. Especially during something this sensitive. It might be Tok'ra."

They slid up underneath the cargo ship even as the majority of the sensors focused on the surrounding solar system and the space station. "We have audio from inside the station, Supreme Commander." A furling at sensors announced.

"Hold it for now." Harry announced before looking at them. "Lifesigns on the cargo ship?"

"One lifesign detected. Blended human." One of the two Asgard at sensors announced.

"Tok'ra or Goa'uld though?" Michael muttered.

"Carry out a DNA scan and match against our database." Harry ordered.

"Such a scan will be detected by the cargo ship's sensors." The Asgard amongst the three sensor controllers reminded him.

"Still won't know where we are." Harry shrugged. "Just limit the scan from reaching the station."

"Scanning." The Asgard manipulated his console and instantly the right hand screen showed the intense information on the cloaked cargo ship as well as matched the name of the occupant. "DNA of human and symbiote matches that of Jacob Carter and Selmak."

"Daddy dearest." Michael grinned at him. "Or mother dearest. That's weird. You ever had a female host, Kel'ac?"

"**No I have not." **Kel'ac mock glared at Michael as he got permission from Harry to take over the situation, eager to talk to his family after so long. Eager too to show Selmak and his family the power he and Harry now had. **"Target the cargo ship with the phase cannons and bring it into phase with us."**

"Targeting, Commander." The Furlings on those controls accepted the ex-Tok'ra's orders and even as they did the cargo ship registered being bombarded with a powerful burst of complex energy and registered its cloak failing. It had been manoeuvring away from its position in response to being detected and scanned but now it seemed to stall its movements and Kel'ac and Harry could picture the shock on Jacob's face at the megalith of a ship it was only a few hundred metres away from. It was so small in comparison that Kel'ac could barely make it out.

It swung on the spot towards the rear of the Astari but it was like a ship landing on an asteroid, it would take it time to get clear of the ship and already the cargo ship's sensors would be going crazy as it found immense power and weapons readings even with the weapons not charged.

"**Project my image."** Kel'ac announced even as his ATU responded to Harry's directions and changed from his casual jeans and t-shirt and into heavy combat gear that almost looked armoured. He would have normally formed the uniform of the Tok'ra but decided against it at the last moment. Kel'ac moved into the projection circle and instantly the view around him was blocked and reformed into the inside of a standard cargo ship. The view out of the window was immense, the massive ridged upper hull of the Astari and in the far distance the spires launching out over the top of them, the Astari was literally encasing them.

Jacob was swearing to himself as he frantically worked at the sensors, trying to find some sort of solution before something else happened. His fingers were hovering over the cargo ship's shields in case of attack.

"**Hello mother."** Kel'ac couldn't resist making Selmak and Jacob jump and they twisted around and pulled a Zat off of the console between the seats. **"Or rather Father."**

"Kel'ac!" Jacob gasped in shock before standing. His eyes flared as Selmak took control. **"Kel'ac. Is it really you?"**

"**It is." **Kel'ac smiled. **"Or at least this is a projection of me being transmitted onto this ship from my own control deck. Just as the last few times we spoke like this."**

Selmak sighed and Kel'ac realised he'd gotten close to trying to hug him. **"It is good to see that you are alive and well. Sam told us of the attack on the Melatai and Tollan homeworlds and of the…"** Selmak suddenly turned back to the ship in the viewscreen. **"This is the ship?"**

"**This is the Astari."** Kel'ac introduced. **"Wait here while I transport myself over to you."**

"**What of the space station's sensors. You disabled my cloak."** Selmak sighed. **"It is imperative that we are not detected."**

"**Do nothing." **Kel'ac ordered before signalling to cut to the connection.

"You're going over?" Michael asked as soon as he looked around the Astari's control deck. Harry nodded. "I'll start monitoring the summit while you spend some time with Selmak. It would be best if we have the Tok'ra's thoughts on this as well."

Kel'ac nodded and looked to the Asgard beaming controls. **"Put me down in the middle of the cargo ship's bridge."**

In only a few seconds bright white light flared and he found himself standing in the much staler air of a Goa'uld cargo ship. **"Selmak!" **Kel'ac grinned at the waiting Selmak and moved to hug him instantly. Selmak hugged him back. He pulled back after a moment and smiled warmly. **"My sensors say you're well."**

"We are." Jacob said after Selmak bowed his head. "It's good to see you are doing well. You've grown."

"**That's generally what happens to human boys who are twelve years old."** Kel'ac grinned.

"Harry is well?" Jacob checked.

"**He is doing well. He's pressing me to spend time talking to you. He knows I miss my family."** Kel'ac smiled.

"There is the matter of my cloak, I still can't raise it." Jacob frowned. "As I said, it would doom this mission if I were spotted."

"**You don't think the Astari, a twenty thousand metre long ship, would be spotted first?"** Kel'ac told him in amusement. **"Your cloak fell because it can't operate when your ship is in a reversed phase shift."**

"**Phase shifting?"** Selmak surged into control in shock. **"We are out of phase with the galaxy?"**

"**This ship and the Astari."** Kel'ac nodded with a happy grin. **"Cool yes?"**

"**Harry did this?"** Selmak raised an eyebrow.

"**Actually it's technology of a different alien race but I'm not really allowed to say. We're not allied to the Tok'ra and even if we were it would break our rules."** Kel'ac shrugged moved the control consoles. **"Suffice to say the Astari is the most powerful ship ever created in this Galaxy throughout time."**

"**More powerful than an Asgard Cruiser?"** Selmak asked.

"**Most definitely."** Kel'ac laughed. **"So tell me what you are doing here?"**

"**We have a plan to wipe out all of the System Lords in one blow. Daniel is merely waiting for the last of them to arrive and then he will use a toxin that the Tok'ra have devised that targets and kills symbiotes." **Selmak explained.

"**You can't!"** Kel'ac gasped and fell back to let Harry take control. He ducked his head a little to denote the shift.

"Hello Selmak, Jacob." Harry smiled and gave him a little hug. "Can you call off the attack?"

Selmak dipped his head to show he was letting Jacob talk and Jacob shook his head. "Only if Daniel calls in. I can't risk his life by calling him."

"Is he due to call in beforehand?" Harry asked.

"He's just waiting for the last Goa'uld to show up." Jacob shook his head. "Why not go ahead? By removing all of the System Lords…"

"You would hand their entire fleets into Anubis' hands without a fight and he will turn that against the entire Galaxy, target all of the Protected Planets, Earth, the Tok'ra. Everyone." Harry told him.

"**Anubis!"** Gasped Selmak. **"We heard a few rumours but we never believed it possible."**

"It's happening. It was Anubis' ships that destroyed the Melatai and Tollans." Harry explained. "What's worse is that he knows that we don't have the sheer power to stop an all-out Goa'uld attack against the Protected Planets. We're relying on the System Lords fighting against him in order to tie up his forces until I have more ships ready to fend him off or the Asgard-Replicator war in the Ida Galaxy is brought to a close and frees up their ships."

"**I understand but it may be too later."** Selmak sighed. **"If Daniel calls in…"**

Harry had suddenly turned his head as the cargo ship alarmed at detecting another inbound cargo ship. Harry watched as their cargo ship tracked it right into the space station before his uplink chimed and he tilted his head as Michael spoke. _"Harry, it was Osiris, alone."_

"Thanks, Michael." Harry accepted before looking at Selmak. "Osiris."

"**That will not mean well. Daniel is…"**

"I know." Harry sighed. "There's nothing I can do without tipping my hand."

Harry slumped down into the co-pilot's seat and Selmak sat. "So, tell me about Jolinar, Anisen, Martouf and Lantash."

"**They are well. Jolinar and Anisen are on a mission within Baal's army." **Selmak told him. **Martouf and Lantash are in the base on Revanna."**

"I'm glad. Kel'ac has been worried about them. He hates not being with his family." Harry sighed and leaned his head back onto the high-backed chair. "It's like being the Tok'ra traitor all over again and it hurts. Me and him."

"**You no longer have a kill-order on you."** Selmak sighed. **"Between myself, Jolinar and Lantash they decided that you are too important to the galaxy. It helped that SG1 threatened to sever ties with the Tok'ra if they tried to hurt you."**

"**The Tok'ra consider the Tau'ri that important?"** Kel'ac asked as he took control.

"**Recently yes."** Selmak nodded. **"The System Lords are becoming concerned over the growing power of the Tau'ri. Enough for the Tok'ra to respect their growing influence in this Galaxy."**

"_Selmak?"_ Daniel's voice suddenly came from the console. _"You there?"_

"**Daniel, I'm here."** Selmak informed him. **"Have you released the toxin yet?"**

"_Uh… no, not yet."_ Daniel sounded rather guilty.

"That's a good thing, Daniel." Harry spoke up.

"_Harry!"_ Daniel gasped. _"What are you doing here?"_

"Spying on the Goa'uld's super secure council meeting." Harry shrugged even though Daniel couldn't see it. "We didn't think the Tok'ra would have the ability to attack and kill all of the System Lords though."

"_Why's it a good thing I didn't?"_ Daniel asked.

"I know Osiris just arrived and I'm sorry but my hands are once more tied. I cannot provoke Anubis." Harry explained.

"_You know about Anubis?"_ Daniel was obviously frowning.

"It was Anubis' ships we were fighting over Tollana." Harry told Daniel. "We're gearing up for full out war against him and we need the Goa'uld System Lords fighting him to tie up his forces to give us time."

"_Well that might be a problem."_ Daniel sighed. _"Except for Yu they all just voted him in as a System Lord again. With Osiris as his vote."_

"Fuck." Harry grunted. "He knows we're not in a position to uphold the treaty with the System Lords."

"It's time to get you out of there, Daniel." Jacob told him. "Get to the cargo ship…"

"_Not yet, Jacob."_ Daniel cut him off. _"They haven't finished talking and I want to try to save Sarah."_

"Don't wait too long." Harry warned just before the communications cut off before leaning forwards in his seat. "This is a problem but it may not last anyway. If Anubis attacks a Protected Planet we can still pressure the rest of the System Lords to fight him to stop him. That might trigger a war that will hold him up and the longer he does all this politics stuff the longer I have to build ships."

"**How many do you have?"** Selmak asked.

"Not including the Asgard ships I have four up and running. Another as powerful as this and two more capable of taking on only one fleet of Goa'uld ships." Harry mumbled.

"**Oh, only one fleet."** Selmak grumbled. **"You sound a lot like my Tellmar."**

"So Kel'ac tells me." Harry sighed. "I have a rather adaptive brain. I can recall more or less every moment of Tellmar's life because it's so clear in Kel'ac's memories."

They chatted about Martouf and Tellmar growing up as boys for a while before Michael's image appeared next to them even as Harry felt the massive power of the Astari bloom under them as she readied herself for something. "Harry!" Michael called to him and he turned to face him. "We just heard Osiris tell the other System Lords that Anubis is destroying all of the Tok'ra on Revanna!"

Harry lurched to his feet. "Transport me!" Harry demanded.

A flash of white light put him right beside Michael on the control deck. "Ryver?"

"We alerted him as soon as we heard." Michael announced. "Before we called you. He's already jumping to Revanna with the Praenuntius, Neptos and Evitos."

"If Anubis is hitting them like he hit Melatai Prime he's going to be swamped." Harry declared. "The Alia?" He asked a few of the Nox.

"On our homeworld." One of them told him. "We've called for them already. They are lifting off from the surface and will jump to Revanna to search for survivors."

"Harry." Michael prompted. "Selmak and Daniel?"

"We wait only long enough to get Daniel out. Lock onto him and as soon as he is alone beam him straight to the cargo ship." Harry ordered. "Then tractor them and put us through a Vortex jump straight into orbit over Revanna."

"Supreme Commander!" An Asgard agreed and they started working on battle preparations. Readying their combat drones and the Furling Battlesuits ready to go down onto the surface.

"Harry, calm down a little." Michael wrapped an arm around him. "What's the matter?"

"Martouf is down on Revanna, he might already be dead." Harry grumbled.

"We have transported Daniel Jackson onto the cargo ship and locked on with a tractor." One of the Asgard announced.

"Transmit to the cargo ship, audio only." Harry ordered. "Daniel, Selmak, Jacob." Harry announced. "We're going to lock you to a docking cradle and then jump to Revanna. Our fleet is already moving to attack but it'll be rough. Stay where you are. This jump is going to be weird for you."

"_We may already be too late."_ Daniel told him.

Harry gestured to his crew who made the Astari leap into action. White light shot up in a disk from just in front of where the cargo ship was attached to one of the smaller docking cradles and Harry could only imagine what Selmak, Jacob and Daniel thought was happening to them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Revanna Orbit**

Eighteen Ha'tak hung over the planet as fifty or so Alkesh ferried troops down onto the ground. The attack on the surface, the bombardment, had already finished and troops were now infiltrating the tunnels looking for survivors to kill or interrogate.

Chaos erupted among the Ha'taks though as a blinding white light burst into existence like a second sun in the system and then ballooned out. Ha'taks retreated quickly before the light collapsed down to leave in its place a massive circular ship almost like a space station with a large outer ring connected to the central hub by four spokes. The Ha'taks instantly spread out into an offensive formation and charged weapons.

"**I am Lord Zipacna!"** The Goa'uld in command of the Goa'uld fleet announced arrogantly. **"I claim this planet and the spoils of the destruction of the Tok'ra."**

Even as he finished two smaller ships burst from Hyperspace windows on either side of the circular ship and their shields and weapons flew up into ready status, drawing the attention of the Ha'taks to the seemingly more dangerous foes.

"I am Commander Ryver of the Great Races Alliance." A voice responded, distorted enough to hide the age or race of the bearer. "This vessel is the Praenuntius, battleship of the Great Races. These two vessels are Alteran Guard Ships from a race tens of millions of years older than the Goa'uld. Withdraw your ground troops and attack craft and depart the orbit of this planet immediately or you will be annihilated."

"**This is not a Protected Planet and the Tok'ra are none of your concern."** Zipacna declared. **"How we end the plague that is the Tok'ra is nothing to do with you."**

"Your Master, Anubis, is not a System Lord." Ryver's voice responded curtly. "You have five seconds to begin your withdrawal or this vessel will charge its weaponry and you will be destroyed."

Five seconds ticked down even as Death Gliders launched in the hundreds from the Ha'taks which then opened fire. A surge of massive power built from the Praenuntius, growing so sharply as it fully charged the weaponry that the Ha'taks couldn't even prepare themselves for the strike. Light flared from the towers along the outer rim even as the vessel tilted sharply. Flares of bright light erupted from her in dozens of places, striking through the closest two ships. The two Guard ships arched low down under the battle, slicing through Alkesh and Death Gliders as they dropped towards the atmosphere.

The Ha'taks tried to concentrate fire on the Praenuntius to weaken her shields but couldn't even detect a weakening as the ship started a lazy spin and directional shields overlapped the main shields and spread the damage out over its large nexus of shielding generators. Then the sides tipped even further when another bright flash flared under the battle and the Astari exploded out of the bright white light. It's shields flared up to full power before it's weaponry charged and started picking out Ha'taks even as hundreds of flashes arced down through the atmosphere as it transported the battle down onto the surface even as the two Guard Ships settled down near the surface and started bombarding any Goa'uld target it could find.

Unaware of the situation on the surface Zipacna didn't even spot the fifth ship to arrive out of Hyperspace right into the atmosphere of the planet. Zipacna decided the battle was lost and a single Ha'tak escaped the weapons of the combined Astari and Praenuntius as it fled into Hyperspace.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**On the surface**

"Colonel!" Lieutenant Kevin Elliot gasped from his place on his back on the stretcher being carried by Teal'c and Colonel O'Neill. Sam turned to look up at where he was pointing, at the massive array of bright flashes that they could see even from the surface.

"What the hell is that!" The Colonel demanded.

"I believe that is a space battle." Martouf frowned up at the sky. "Though I do not know who has come. Perhaps another System Lord attracted to the fleet in orbit."

Teal'c and Jack put the Lieutenant on the ground as they all stared up, trying to work out what was happening. Sam and Martouf stood side by side, shielding their eyes from the light and they all saw as a bright pinpoint of light appeared and then expanded before vanishing leaving the shape of a ship visible. "In high atmosphere?" Sam asked. "That's a ship right?"

"I believe it is the ship we witnessed on Tollana." Teal'c commented.

"And that's in very low orbit. In space." Martouf gasped suddenly. "Harry!"

"To the rescue again." Jack sighed. "What's that to the left of the long thin thing?"

"Thin?" Sam asked in astonishment. "That ship was a mile wide, sir."

"Yeah but that circle thing!" Jack prompted.

"**That is another ship."** Lantash announced as he took control. He was tired but capable of speech and the idea of Harry coming to rescue them gave him strength.

"It looks big too. I hope it's on our side." Jack commented.

Two streaks of fire flared across the sky coming straight down at them and seconds later a double sonic boom as ships entered the atmosphere. They roared down on an almost vertical descent and soon they were clear to see with trails reaching up above them. Weapons flared to life even before they came to a halt and the ground shook as more and more energy blasted the ground right below them.

Stabs of white light lanced down through the clouds and they traced them right up to the Astari high above them. "They're putting down those battle armours and war drones again!" Sam declared.

"Going all out." Jack commented.

"From orbit and with his technology I imagine Harry is already aware of the loss of life within our base." Martouf sighed. "He will be angry. Devastated."

"Twelve year old on a vengeance trip." Jack sighed.

"The loss of the Tok'ra like this could…" Sam started before they rocked back as a large purple and black hyperspace covered the sky and deposited a familiar silvery-green elegant looking ship with a boom of displaced air. Her shield flared against the atmosphere as they punched through. "The Alia! The Nox hospital ship."

"Well those two big ships down here aren't firing at her so they must be Harry's too." Jack sighed in relief. "But they're really not pulling any punches down on the surface."

A lance of white light struck the ground right in front of them and they all fell backwards in surprise and a little bit of fear. A high whine erupted even as the light faded and they all looked up at the shape of three colossal metal beings, two of the automated Alteran drones and the tall figure of a Furling-manned Battle Armour. The Battle Armour raised an arm and an energy weapon charged, aiming at Teal'c as the war drones launched into motion and straightened up.

"Identify!" The Battle Armour ordered sharply in distorted English.

"Major Samantha Carter!" Sam shouted. "This is Teal'c! Don't fire!"

"Scanning." The Battle Armour announced before it burst alive with a high frequency transmission to pass through atmosphere and presumably up into space. "Confirmed. Standby for transport."

"Is Harry there?" Martouf asked.

"Supreme Commander Harry has just finished with destroying the Goa'uld fleet in orbit over this planet." The Furling told them sharply. "You are being followed by Jaffa. Astari will deal with them in ten seconds. Take cover if you wish."

"What!" Jack gasped.

"Sir!" Elliot gasped from his place on the bed as a roaring erupted up high in the atmosphere, shaking the ground under them. A pillar of fire and smoke was reaching down from where they'd spotted the Astari in low orbit and as it emerged from the upper atmosphere that cleared and they saw the massive form of the ship rapidly descending. Another burst of fire lanced down next to it and that cleared so they could soon see a circular ship like a space station emerge from the distortion.

"Prepare yourselves. They have detected a large contingent one mile between us and the Goa'uld staging area." The Furling announced.

"Major!" Jack called to Sam. "Please don't tell me that means those ships are going to fire towards us."

"Cross your fingers I believe you say." Martouf was grinning just in time for light to blossom from both rapidly falling ships. The shots streaked straight towards them and slammed down into the ground only a mile away. The ground bucked under them and fire and smoke shot up into the sky. Heat washed over them and then debris but with shock they realised nothing was getting passed the three armoured beings in front of them and they looked up again to see a softly glowing blue shield spread out between them and the attack.

"Prepare to be transported to the site of the Tok'ra base." The Furling turned to them. "We will search and destroy any hostile forces. Your medical needs will be seen to by the Alia."

"Please, can you save any more of the Tok'ra?" Martouf begged.

"We are saving those that we can." The Furling announced just before white flooded their vision and they found themselves under a massive canopy of silvery green that they recognised as the Alia which was now sitting on the ground right over where the tunnels had been punched into. Nox were everywhere tending to prone Tok'ra lying on simple looking beds and on occasion an open panel on the ship above them would drop a small green light down to them.

Then a flash would deposit a body on a new bed in neat rows and the Tok'ra in the bed would gasp awake and a Nox would gently soothe them. Martouf collapsed to his knees with tears in his eyes as he watched more and more Tok'ra being rescued from the catacomb of graves below them.

"It's okay, brother." A voice made them all jump around to see Harry kneeling beside his brother. Harry hugged his brother around the shoulders and Martouf leaned against him. "We'll save everyone we can."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

End Chapter


	38. Divine Intervention

Fighting the Gods

A/N; Sorry for the delay on this one but I assure you I'm not giving up on it. Hopefully you'll find it's worth the wait. This chapter covers the rest of Ryver's second year at Hogwarts and runs almost up to the end of season five of Stargate SG-1.

Chapter 38; Divine Intervention

**Revanna**

Harry stood at the front of the bridge of the Astari with a view out over the length of his city-cruiser. The ship was hovering a hundred metres from the surface of the planet over the water not far from where the Tok'ra tunnels had been before the Goa'uld had started their bombardment. The Praenuntius was up in orbit along with the three Guard Ships but the Alia was hovering over the coastline as the hospital ship she was.

It had been a day now since the Tok'ra base had been hit and they were still regrouping on a hastily thrown up camp not far along the coast within reach of the few Tok'ra still recovering in the shadow of the Nox hospital ship. When they'd arrived after the invasion there had been six Tok'ra left alive in the collapsed tunnels, three that were on the run in the woods and Martouf with the humans from Earth but they'd now recovered and revived the other one-hundred and eighteen that had been buried in the tunnels or killed on the surface. Luckily for them and to Harry and Kel'ac's great relief they'd been able to save everyone and now the Tok'ra were talking about relocating.

Harry and Kel'ac had been busy talking with the Council on Peldaniken Taous about the whole situation. The Asgard were fully in support of his actions on Revanna even though it was straining the treaty with the System Lords because the Tok'ra were so important to the grand scheme of things in the galaxy and also because with Anubis aware of their bluff the treaty wasn't really worth the metaphorical paper it was written on. The Asgard were in debates with the System Lords but defending the Tok'ra wasn't really against the treaty.

"You realise we've been given a card right?" Michael asked as he walked in through the door and up behind Harry. "Anubis is now a System Lord. And he promised the System Lords that he'd take care of the Tau'ri for them before he joins."

"So he's technically not a System Lord until they accept his gift." Harry shook his head.

"But we know from that that the System Lords are aware of the threat he placed against the Tau'ri." Michael shrugged. "If Anubis does anything to the Tau'ri we can retaliate against the System Lords without pause for knowingly doing nothing to prevent a rogue Goa'uld from attacking a Protected Planet."

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Just have to let him attack Earth first and assume we can stop it."

"Ryver pointed out he's not a fool." Michael huffed. Ryver had returned to Earth with the Kalona hours ago. "He'll know we're waiting for a move and without proof of his, or any Goa'uld's, participation there's nothing we can do. He'll make it look like a natural occurrence which will tie our hands."

"We'll just have to make our solution look natural." Harry shrugged.

"What about if the System Lords realise you're worried about Anubis?" Michael frowned. "They won't see him as anything more than just another System Lord, despite whatever advanced technology he might have."

"I know." Harry sighed. "But we should still have the advantage in technology. It's really only the Ascended Ancients which are causing the problems. Otherwise I'd go straight to Anubis and destroy him."

"You still could." Michael shrugged. "Just wouldn't actually kill him but with the limits on using his powers it should slow him down a little."

Harry just sighed and sat himself down in his command chair and dropped his head back. **"He's tired."** Kel'ac took over his body without pause and blinked open his eyes to look at Michael. **"He's stressed."**

"I know." Michael nodded. "We're all just kids even if Harry does have you in his head. How are you handling being around the Tok'ra again?"

"**I'm not."** Kel'ac shrugged. **"We're leaving it to the Nox to speak with them. The Furlings and Asgard are protective over their image and anonymity."**

"You can always send me with a message." Michael offered and sat himself down to look over the latest sets of reports from back home. Mostly reports about the satellite defence network or the Odin Gate. Michael had decided that since the gate itself was known as an Odin Gate just like the Astari was a City-cruiser that it needed an actual name as a ship as well as just a designation. So Michael had trolled through the myths and legends about the Norse Gods and chosen the name Bifrost which fit rather nicely really. Odin's bridge between Midgard, heaven and the Gods themselves. Many scholars believed that the Bifrost was really based on the Milky Way itself and a bridge to anywhere in that galaxy fit the name rather perfectly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two weeks later**

"Focus, Michael." Harry muttered as Michael levitated a small sphere of glass up from the floor between them. They were in the middle of the garden practicing with Michael's new Alteran abilities. Michael already beat Harry with telepathy but his telekinesis was a little less controlled. Really that was the only abilities they had at this age even though Ryver and Harry both had their magic as well.

Michael huffed and swiped out his hand to grab the sphere out of the air. "Have you talked to Ryver this week?"

"Not really." Harry shrugged.

"Things are getting worse at Hogwarts." Michael frowned. "Kids are getting petrified."

"We can't just go in and solve problems." Harry sighed. "There's the treaty to consider and even if we could be confident it wouldn't make the Goa'uld suspicious we can't just involve ourselves in the magical world. We'd contaminate their culture completely."

"We could be subtle." Michael whined.

"Anything subtle we could do can also be done by Ryver with the Kalona. If its sensors find the threat he can deal with it without anyone realising." Harry shrugged. "And his personal shield should protect him if he's in danger."

"It just doesn't feel right to be so far away with Ryver having to deal with all of that." Michael grouched. "It was bad enough last year and I didn't even know what crap had happened until he got back at summer."

"We'd know if there was a problem." Harry tried to reassure him. "If Ryver wants our help he'll ask for it. We can't just jump in and do everything for him. We have to give him a chance to act on his own. The Kalona…"

He trailed off as a soft tone sounded through the garden as the building's communications systems directed their attention. Michael held out a hand to one side and his Alteran genetics were recognised and a small column rose up to his hand. Normally it was waist height but it had recognised the height of his hand. Lights lit up on top showing an incoming communication from the Kalona. "Speak of the devil." Michael muttered and tapped the top to open the message. A flat display projected from the top of the column to show Ryver sitting in the cockpit of the Kalona.

"Ryver?" Michael frowned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Michael." Ryver smiled. "The school is fine."

"What's the problem, Ry?" Harry drew his attention.

"I'm sending you contact details." Ryver announced.

"Is there a ship entering the Sol system?" Harry frowned knowing that the Asgard Satellite should have warned them.

"An asteroid." Ryver announced. "The Kalona missed it because it's on an atypical approach. The humans spotted it and the Kalona picked up the radio chatter."

"Okay… an asteroid?" Michael prompted.

"An asteroid almost a hundred and forty kilometres in length that will hit the Earth's arctic circle in two weeks." Ryver announced simply.

"That's an extinction level event." Harry looked to one side, already thinking of options and ruling them out just as fast.

"Can you stop it?" Michael demanded.

"Easily." Harry nodded. "I just don't think we're allowed."

"What!?" Michael gasped.

"It's a natural event. Even with the treaty as it is right now with Anubis trying to get the Tollans to attack Earth that doesn't mean we can interfere with another unrelated event." Harry frowned.

"I'll stay here at the ready." Ryver nodded.

"Peldaniken Control." Harry called and was connected quickly. "Call an emergency council session and direct the Asgard satellites to identify an asteroid on a collision course with Earth and relay information to the council chambers."

"_Confirmed, Supreme Commander."_ A Furling voice replied quickly.

"Transport Michael and I to the council chambers." Harry announced even as Ryver said goodbye and cut the connection. A flash picked the two of them up and put them down in the anteroom of the council chambers and they quickly entered. They were the first ones there but barely got settled when the central hologram came alive with a Furling face. "Supreme Commander. We are picking up the beacon on Earth."

Harry breathed out and sat himself in his chair as he tried to work out what to do. In the end he beamed himself back to his tower, leaving Michael to talk to the council if they arrived quickly. He used the communications circle in their garden and was quickly forming himself in the General's office on Earth and looking at the General, Jack and Sam.

"I thought you were going to ignore us." Jack gritted his teeth.

"Thanks, Jack. Love you too." Harry rolled his eyes.

"There's a huge lump of rock hurtling towards us. I'm allowed to be abrupt." Jack pointed out.

"I'd call it being an arse." Harry told him bluntly. "As for that 'huge lump of rock'…"

"Can you stop it?" Sam asked.

"Of course I can." Harry sighed.

"But you wont!?" Jack growled. "Seriously!?"

"You know the treaty rules, Jack." Harry sighed. "We haven't had the chance to discuss it yet. Your best bet is to join the discussion we're about to have."

"Put us through then." Jack nodded.

"Go to the Asgard Hall of Wisdom on K'Tau." Harry told him. "That will give me a chance to bring the Asgard up to date. I'm not sure if there's much we can do right now."

"But the Goa'uld tried to get the Tollans to destroy us!" Jack complained.

"The treaty is on a knife edge right now, Jack." Harry sighed. "We know Anubis has something in the works to attack Earth and we might just need the treaty to force a war between him and the System Lords if we're to stand a chance of holding Anubis off. We can't afford to jump into something like this now and have it come back to haunt us later. Let me go and find out the situation properly. Go to K'Tau and use their Hall and try to keep calm, Jack? For me?"

"Fine." Jack huffed. "Brat."

Harry mock saluted him and disappeared knowing it was time to start discussing fine print with the Council.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Two days later**

The Aevis and Kalona banked through the atmosphere towards the sprawling form of Venden's main city. The combined Melatai and Tollans were combining everything to create a single civilisation and it was a slow process and in most of the buildings there was a combination of both architectural preferences but Melatai's stamp seemed to be taking precedence with the gleaming towers of metal and glass that had spread across the surface of Melatai Prime rather than the rather drab concrete that the Tollans had seemed to happily resign themselves to.

They were still calling themselves the Melatai and Tollan races but had a single combined Council to oversee everything and the military arm was purely Melatai and like the Nox the Tollans prefered to act as the pacifists though they had more of a hand in the planet's defence. They weren't building a massive city so far but they were planning it from scratch and it promised to be a real marker for civilisation in the galaxy, just like Peldaniken Taous was. There were advantages to designing cities from scratch. The city itself sat along one of the coasts but because of larger tidal ranges most of the buildings were raised or out in the water just like the Alteran section of his own city back home. The space port sat to the south on a plateau and the industrial side of their civilisation sat near to the space port, all linked together by a monorail network that blended perfectly into the natural environment.

They spiralled around towards coordinates already given to them when they'd dropped out of hyperspace and settled on a landing platform near the top of one of the largest buildings, the Council administration building.

Michael and Harry were quick to disembark from the small ships and were met by Curtis and a Mage by the name of Selvana that Harry vaguely remembered. He hugged Curtis quickly and introduced Michael to them both once more even though Curtis had met Michael once before.

"I see you're building fast." Michael offered up as they were led into a VIP suite overlooking the council chambers where a meeting was being held.

"We plan to finish this stage of the city construction within the month." Curtis nodded. "We're building only to the necessary limits of our population. It will take time to get our population back up to a level where we need to work on a new city. We're focusing most of our industrial capacity on rebuilding the fleet and orbital defences."

"Have you decided what to do about a Stargate yet?" Harry asked.

"Not quite yet." Curtis shook his head. "Currently there is a lot of talk about not having one or heavily securing the location."

"There are ways that some of the Goa'uld could target your Stargate." Harry nodded.

"Building an orbital platform for it deep in the solar system or a short FTL hop away for the Stargate has been suggested." Curtis nodded.

"There is a style of Stargate that can free float in space." Harry told him.

"Really?" Selvana straightened up. "I've never heard report of one."

"They were trialled in the Pegasus Galaxy when the Alterans wanted to be more detached from civilisations." Harry nodded. "When humanity was spread through this galaxy the presence of the Stargates drastically altered their advancement. Most of the Stargates in the Pegasus Galaxy are in orbit, accessed by smaller ships like my Aevis."

"So you would need a manned orbital platform to dial the gate?" Selvana asked.

"The original style gate requires a link between gate and dialling device which is of a more permanent nature. The more modern version is designed to be dialled by ships using any gate. The device in the ship merely dials the closest gate within range." Harry lectured. "Or you could link the gate to a dialling device in a control centre of your choosing."

"Of course that would limit access to your gate." Michael pointed out. "You'd need to build ships to transport people through the gate rather than being able to walk through it or receive guests through it."

"Or with warning of approaching guests on foot we could merely bring the gate into a ship's hanger bay and stabilize it for foot transport." Selvana suggested.

"Not a bad idea. It wouldn't take much effort." Curtis nodded. "Thank you, Harry, Michael. We'll make the suggestion. Would you be willing to supply construction information on such a gate like the Nox did for the Tollans before?"

"That or build you one and perhaps a spare." Harry nodded.

"Let's get something to eat and we can catch up." Curtis nodded. "You can tell us the reason you're here so suddenly."

They were soon settled around a table in a guest room overlooking the city. "Earth's facing an extinction level event." Michael piped up once they were settled with drinks.

"What kind?" Curtis frowned. "We've not yet re-established communications with Earth. We were trying to get our own security policies back in order before we decided how trusting we wanted to be with our old allies."

"An asteroid on an atypical approach." Harry explained.

"With their level of technology have they even noticed it?" Selvana frowned.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "Visually."

"Lucky someone was looking in that direction." Selvana nodded.

"We detected it around the same time and they have made contact but we have been forced to refuse them assistance. The treaty with the Goa'uld is currently a little strained and we must maintain the high ground to fight the currently changing war." Harry sighed.

"You mean Anubis?" Curtis asked.

"Anubis has been attacking all of the System Lords, testing their different strengths. He recently approached their Council with an offer." Michael continued.

"An offer like what?" Selvana frowned. "Our intelligence on the System Lords suggests they'd never accept Anubis back."

"Except Anubis has proven his superior firepower." Harry pointed out. "Against both your civilisations and against the System Lords in their skirmishes."

"He offered them the removal of both the Tok'ra and the Tau'ri in return for retaking his old rank of System Lord." Michael continued.

"Why?" Curtis frowned. "If Anubis is a threat even to you as we saw over Tollana then the System Lords would hardly cause a problem for him."

"Turning the other System Lords to his side would give him the ability to focus on more dangerous opponents like ourselves without having to worry about annoyances from the other System Lords." Harry explained. "Although he is not really a direct threat to the Great Races the majority of our firepower is still focused in another galaxy. Against a foe of the Asgard and the Asgard make up the majority of our power base. Anubis is hoping to complicate the matter. Removing the Tok'ra and Tau'ri would allow him to direct the other System Lords to any purpose he wished with enough manipulation."

"Complicated." Curtis nodded.

"His attack on the Tok'ra was nearly successful. Only our intervention prevented their route and their operations are on the recovery." Harry sighed. But our actions put stress onto the treaty. We did not break it with our actions but we also cannot retaliate in order to force a wedge between the System Lords and Anubis."

"But you could if he attacks Earth." Curtis frowned. "Even with his deal. Whether they accept him as a System Lord or not the System Lords would break the treaty the moment he attacks Earth. Either through Anubis' actions as a System Lord or through knowledge of an attack if they do not attempt to prevent it."

"Is it possible that this asteroid's coincidental appearance could be such an act?" Selvana frowned.

"It has crossed our minds." Harry sighed. "But there is no way to prove that its presence is a deliberate act by one of the Goa'uld."

"That is not a problem for us." Curtis frowned.

"I half hoped you'd say that." Harry nodded. "At this point I would probably step in at the last moment to prevent the destruction of Earth. Anubis has knowledge of our inability to fight the Goa'uld as a whole. It is probably only a matter of time before they call that bluff themselves and the treaty dissolves but I had hoped to use it for as long as possible to feed infighting between them and buy myself some more time."

Selvana abandoned her food and pulled out a communications device and after a moment was speaking into it to whoever she had contacted. "I need updated fleet readiness immediately and an estimate on arrival at best speed to the Tau'ri System."

She hung up and turned to Harry. "How big is this asteroid?"

"One hundred and thirty-seven kilometres in length." Michael spoke up.

"With enough time to confront it a Cruiser could push it clear of the planet with a large enough detonation in the right place but destroying it would be nearly impossible." Harry nodded to Selvana and Curtis just as the phone rang once more.

She nodded before speaking. "Activate them immediately and instruct them to plot a course at their highest speed towards the Tau'ri world. Instructions will follow." She turned back to Harry and Michael. "It will be close. We are quite far away from the Tau'ri system. They estimate ten days at maximum speed pushing the engines and there is a risk they could damage their hyperdrive engines but the Bellona is ready to depart." The Cruiser Bellona was one of the few ships not damaged in their fight with Anubis' fleet over Melatai Prime.

"I think we should go with it." Michael told Harry. "Like they said, there's too much coincidence here. I'd feel better about their chances if we were there and there's no way the Goa'uld could tell if the two of us are on board."

"Alright. We'll join them in hyperspace." Harry nodded.

"You can brief the Captain about the situation." Curtis nodded. "That way there's no way anyone can intercept the orders and work out we were notified by you. We'll tell the humans officially that one of our Shadow scouts were checking in on them. We'll use the Bellona to re-establish contact with them."

They finished the meal but Harry and Michael were too distracted to hold up much of a conversation and within an hour they were launching in the Aevis and Quetzalcoatl to catch up to the much slower Melatai Cruiser.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Ten days later**

Michael and Harry had worked on their own little projects while riding across the galaxy in the relatively slow way of the Melatai. They'd briefed the Captain of the Bellona about the situation and they'd pushed the engines to reach Sol on time but they were cutting it close but Harry and Michael knew that they'd reach it in time and the Bellona could deal with the asteroid regardless of how far from Earth it was.

Ryver had been monitoring the asteroid's approach and had just contacted them about his first short range scan of it from his position in the Kalona above the north pole of the planet and so when the two walked onto the bridge they had news to give the Captain.

"We're just preparing to drop to sub-light speed." The Captain informed them. "We've chosen a close orbital window."

"Alright." Harry nodded. "I would advise forgetting about the use of weaponry."

"Oh?" The Captain glanced away as someone put out the alert for sub-light entry and the ship slewed out of hyperspace and slotted itself in orbit over Earth.

"We've been detected fast, Captain." Someone warned.

"They'll be focused on the asteroid." Michael nodded.

"The asteroid?" The Captain demanded and it's image filled the screen.

"Impact with the Earth in three minutes, Captain." Someone announced. "But the sensors have warned of a large gravitational field around it. It's density is extremely high."

"Hence the advice not to use weaponry." Harry turned to the Captain. "Almost forty-five percent of it by mass is Naquada."

"_Harry, you going to just sit there or do something about that big rock?"_ Ryver's voice reached his mind and Harry jerked a little in surprise. Not that he could respond though since his brother's telepathy far outstripped his own.

"Captain…" Harry prompted.

"There's a Goa'uld cargo ship on the surface of the asteroid." Michael announced from where he'd moved to a sensor display. "It is trying to power up its hyperspace drive to cover the entire asteroid."

The Captain turned. "Let's not take the chance they won't manage it. Take us close and prepare the hyperspace field generator to encompass the asteroid."

The Bellona leapt into motion. It spun around in orbit and slid into place over the top of the asteroid with small bits of debris hitting directly into the hull. It didn't take long for the larger ship to spread out the field that lowered the asteroid's mass and then the drive opened the hyperspace window and for just a few seconds they were within the swirling mass of purple and black and then back out to sublight.

"Bring up that cargo ship." The Captain demanded before looking at Harry. "Orders?"

"I'll leave this up to you. I'd rather the Tau'ri didn't learn that we were involved." Harry nodded.

"There's no way that asteroid was here accidentally." Michael piped up as he reappeared at their side. "The Sol system has no natural Naquada deposits. That asteroid was brought here on purpose."

"And either left to hit the planet or if the humans used one of their fission devices to deflect it they would have ignited their atmosphere at the very least." The Captain nodded. "A deliberate attack."

"We'll trace the asteroid back to it's source." Harry nodded. "This looks like Anubis but we need proof. Until we have proof that this was a Goa'uld attack our presence here cannot be known."

"Very well." The Captain nodded. "Officially a scout ship detected the asteroid."

Harry and Michael both thanked them before heading for their own ships to go spend a little time on Earth to spy on events.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few days later**

Michael and Harry stepped out of their cloaked ships and paused as they boosted backwards out over the lake that half surrounded Hogwarts. A flare of dull light announced Ryver's position by the treeline and the two quickly headed over to him. Michael hugged Ryver quickly and Harry copied him after he'd released his twin.

"You sounded worried." Harry prompted his brother.

"Hermione was petrified today during the Quidditch match." Ryver sighed. "We were rushed inside afterwards and Ron and I were taken up to see her. It's all coming to a head and they're talking about shutting down the school. Dumbledore's been removed as Headmaster and they carted Hagrid off to a temporary stay at Azkaban."

Harry turned to look up at the school as he thought for a moment. He'd been so focused on Anubis these last few months that he hadn't really given any thought to the situation at Hogwarts. If he was perfectly honest it was small stuff in comparison to the millions or more that could die in a war throughout the galaxy. He'd left it to Ryver but it seemed technology wasn't going to help them hunt down whatever was attacking students.

"Maybe the Bellona can find something through all the magic?" Michael suggested. "They have more experience tracking magic." The Bellona was still in orbit around the planet talking with the Tau'ri after the asteroid incident.

"No." Harry sighed. "We researched all of their advances when we were working on the Arcturus Generator's shielding. The Kalona has just as good scanners when it comes to magic as the Melatai are capable of."

"Can the Kalona get you out of trouble?" Michael demanded.

"Even if it can't lock on with sensors it can still attack something with line-of-sight commands from me and my wrist sensor." Ryver assured Michael. "And it's not long now before the end of the year. It's already May."

"That's still a while." Michael frowned.

"Not if they shut down the school." Harry pointed out but he was still distracted with making plans.

"What's in your head?" Ryver demanded.

"I was just wondering whether to put the Praenuntius in orbit." Harry shrugged.

"I can look after myself, Harry!" Ryver complained. "Besides that's a waste of a ship right now."

"Not really." Harry sighed. "It would be a reminder to the Goa'uld after this stunt with the asteroid."

"But it's hardly going to do anything that the Kalona can't." Ryver pointed out. "And it's easier to leave the Kalona nearer the school then a several million ton cruiser."

"He has you there." Michael added helpfully.

"Oh, and there's something else too." Ryver sighed. "McGonagall had a chat with me the other day about summer."

"Explain." Harry frowned.

"They think I went to the United States over Christmas and she wanted to know my plans for the summer." Ryver sighed. "I told her I planned to go to the US again but supposedly it's not an option for me."

"Meaning what?" Harry frowned.

"According to McGonagall they're only happy if I return to the Dursley's and she warned me about what would happen if I disappeared on my own again." Ryver sighed.

"What would happen?" Michael frowned.

"According to her Dumbledore is reminding me that as my Godmother she has a say in where I spend my summers." Ryver rolled his eyes.

"She lost that say when she left you at the Dursley's without checking on you." Harry complained.

"_That was a little weird."_ Kel'ac chirped up as Ryver and Michael stared at him in amusement. Clearly they saw his internal conversation because they smirked. **"Both of you."** Kel'ac took over.

"I'm not going to stay at the Dursley's if they try to force me." Ryver pointed out. "And it's not like they can stop me."

"Are you even going to come back here next year?" Michael asked.

"If this kicks off with Anubis and you need me then I'll drop out of school." Ryver nodded. "I can do more good out there than here. But I can up and leave without notice whenever I like. It's not like they'll be able to track me down if I'm not even on this planet."

"**If he tries to force you back to the Dursley's I might do something unpleasant to him."** Kel'ac announced before smirking. **"Maybe ask the Norse God Thor to pay him a visit and scare a few years off his lifespan."**

"Somehow I can't see Thor being that scary." Michael laughed. "But make sure I'm there when you do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Five days later**

"The decision has been made then." Grenwae nodded to the council room as a whole. "Provided everyone still agrees."

"We know Yu is the only member of the System Lords to stand by their decision to exile Anubis." Harry nodded. "He's the oldest of the Goa'uld. Older than even the Queen of the Tok'ra. He's also the only System Lord that is still alive from when they exiled Anubis."

"The Asgard are in agreement." Thor nodded. "You may speak with Yu. Remind the System Lords of their obligation to the treaty that has allowed them to thrive in the past millennia."

"I think we'll introduce the System Lords to the Praenuntius." Harry nodded. "Right over Yu's Capital City."

"So be it." Thor nodded and with a flash vanished from sight followed by most of the Asgard quarter of the room. The others tended to walk around but the Asgard rarely taxed their deteriorating bodies unless they wished to talk to one of the other member races after a council meeting.

Harry turned to Michael but knew that his friend planned to stay on the planet and work with Grenwae on the last stages of the satellite defence net. He parted with Michael just outside before letting himself be transported up to the Praenuntius' bridge. He took a look around and smiled, he'd spent so little time on this ship since it's completion but there was no forgetting it's power. The room was set up without a front in mind with different consoles surrounding an extensive hologram of the short range sensors giving such detail that you could actually believe that a little model planet hung in the middle of the room. All around though the walls could form the views outside of the outer ring to give a sense of direction and he could see the Astari hanging nearby.

"We are ready to depart, Supreme Commander." One of the Asgard told him from the navigation console.

"Put us a hundred metres above Yu's palace." Harry nodded. "Vortex drive."

The crew went to work confirming their coordinates to make sure there wasn't the slightest chance of their exit putting them anywhere but exactly where they wanted. He watched the sensor hologram change to show a live feed from an Asgard satellite monitoring Yu's home world.

"Directional shielding only when we arrive." Harry piped up. He didn't want it to look like they were worried about attack by raising the main bubble shielding systems even if they were in three parts. "Can we confirm that Yu is on the planet?"

"Our sensors show him to be in his palace." One of the Nox informed him.

"And our welcome?" Harry asked.

"A platform has been prepared as per your instructions." One of the Furlings nodded. Kel'ac had decided on the level of security for this meeting but Harry would be going out there alone and they would allow only Yu to join them so they could speak frankly. Well, Harry and Kel'ac of course.

"Alert control we're departing." Harry declared and then ordered their jump. It was a little unnerving on the Praenuntius when it used it's vortex drive. On the Astari the Vortex drive was a little forward of the control room because of the centre of mass but on the Praenuntius the control room was more or less sitting right on top of it. On the Astari you could see the white light rip through the ship in time to brace yourself but on the Praenuntius the light blasted up through the floor faster than you could prepare yourself for.

When the light faded after a lurch they were hanging in atmosphere. The gentle hum of the engines showed that they were countering the gravitational pull of the planet even as the walls shifted to show the mountains all around them. One section of the outer circle was right over Yu's Palace and the massive ship hung over every part of Yu's capital city and the blast of displaced air from their arrival was still shaking through the valley. It wasn't a subtle arrival.

"Death Gliders are launching from the Palace and from several Ha'tak in orbit." He was warned.

"Ignore them." Harry shrugged. "The Ha'taks could fire on us all day without scratching us. Send the demand to Yu. Cite the treaty and then launch the platform to set down in front of the Palace Gates."

"Signal transmitted." One of the Asgard nodded.

Harry paused for a moment before deciding to remind Yu just what they'd be facing if they went to war with the Great Races Alliance. "I'll be in my armoury." He declared before walking from the room. He used a transport room to get to the three-bedroom apartment that Harry, Ryver and Michael shared and was soon dressing in his full battle armour. The white armour looked like another part of the normal robes he wore when he presented his image in any official capacity. White shiny pieces of light metal over all of his body trimmed with silver and gold. He put on the neck armour that could form into a shield and then activated all of its systems. His ATU and TDS automatically linked into the armour and a faint shimmer took over the surface as each part projected shielding to overlap and he felt the servos powering up to enhance his movements.

He headed back for the control room in time to hear a minor Goa'uld in Yu's service announce that Yu would soon meet with them. They didn't respond to that call but they were monitoring the platform and the guards surrounding it. When Yu stepped onto it ten minutes later it activated and started to rise. Several guards tried to follow but shielding rose and forced them back.

The platform rose half way to the ship before hanging in place, the shielding cutting down the wind. "Alright." Harry nodded to one of the Asgard and in seconds he was being deposited on the platform from the beam of an Asgard short-range transporter. Yu was looking away from him and up towards the massive circular cruiser but he turned at the sharp whine and the bright light.

"Lord Yu." Harry greeted and saw Yu's narrowing eyes at his presence. He didn't say anything though. "No indignation about being addressed by a child?"

"**You are no child."** Yu declared sharply.

"**Indeed we are not."** Kel'ac took control with a flash of eyes.

"**You dare speak!?"** Yu hissed.

"**I do whatever I want."** Kel'ac chuckled as he started to slowly walk across the platform to the side to look down over the city. **"I share all with my host, unlike you parasites. What is Harry's is mine. That means this ship above your capital is as much mine as it is his."**

"**Get on with it."** Yu hissed. **"What do you want?"**

"What we want, Lord Yu." Harry regained control. "Is to remind you and your fellow System Lords of the treaty as you so like to do with us. We keep to our end of the treaty and you keep to yours."

"**What do you speak of?"** Yu frowned.

"Let's ignore the recent attempt to obliterate Earth for the moment though I expect you know about it perfectly well." Harry shrugged, his armour glinting. "We're aware of the details of your recent Council session."

"**You intrude on our private meetings!?" **Yu hissed.

"There's no rule against it." Harry shrugged again. "And even if we hadn't it wasn't exactly secure. Your own personal human slave was reporting directly to the Tok'ra from the very start." Yu's eyes flared but it was obvious he had guessed as much. "The point is we're perfectly aware that you've stupidly voted to accept Anubis into your midst once again."

"**Not all of us."** Yu hissed.

"We know." Harry shook his head. "It means little to us except I seem to have to remind you once again that the System Lords have a treaty to uphold. We heard just as you did when Anubis agreed to destroy the Tau'ri before becoming a System Lord but let me point out that knowledge of his plans requires the System Lords to act against him or severe the treaty. And do you really want to severe that treaty right now?"

"**I cannot go against Anubis alone."** Yu pointed out logically.

"But you can force the other System Lords to oppose him with you. Do you want me to do it for you because I assure you if I have to attack Anubis then that will mean you have failed to uphold your part of the treaty and all System Lords will be open to the same repercussions." Harry turned back to Yu and narrowed his eyes. "The System Lords have constantly pressed their part of the treaty in recent years but I won't put up with it for long. I expect action from the System Lords or you will have to expect action from me."

He didn't let Yu respond to that one and simply ordered the Praenuntius to transport Yu to the ground and him back to the control room. The platform quickly retreated back on board and with a lazy turn over the capital city the ship charged the vortex drive before it vanished in a bright blast of white light.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next week**

Harry jerked upright as he felt the power enter his room. The sheets fell to his waist as he frowned at the figure standing in his doorway. He blinked as the figure he knew so well turned to light and floated away down the corridor. He scrambled up in disbelief and threw on clothes and rushed out after him and found him standing on the balcony that ringed their living floor on their tower under the night sky.

"Daniel?" Harry swallowed. "What…?"

"I died." Daniel turned to look at him, leaning back around the railing with the Astari in the background resting half under the water of the bay on it's docking cradles.

"Daniel…" Harry could feel the tears creeping into his eyes. "How?"

"We were visiting a planet called Langara. There was an accident and I was exposed to radiation." Daniel sighed. "It took a while and it hurt but… well someone came to help me."

"Why didn't you call!?" Harry demanded as he closed the gap.

"Breaking the treaty for just one lowly human?" Daniel teased.

Harry punched him in the chest. Hard. "Don't you dare." Harry hissed.

"You've got too much riding on things right now, Harry." Daniel smiled sadly. "So much that we didn't even realise. That _I_ didn't even realise until now. Until Oma Desala helped me Ascend. Now I see it all. All the trouble that's coming."

"Don't tell me." Harry turned his back on him. "You can't help me."

"It's not that simple." Daniel was clearly upset by that. "I have to walk the line."

"I'm Ascended!" Harry rounded on him. "I have a right to use my knowledge freely. I gained it myself but they impress their rules on me like tyrants! They withhold the very information I need to save the races they once called allies when they were mortals. Now they have the power and they simply watch the Asgard, Nox and Furlings suffer. Suffer froform what the Ascended caused with their neglect of the galaxies."

"Harry…" Daniel sighed and suddenly had his arms around Harry. Harry cried freely and hugged him back. "I'm different. I know more now but I still care about you. I care about Earth. But I don't want to see more trouble from me interfering. You have to deal with one thing at a time and I agree that the Ascended should handle their own problems. I definitely agree that what they did with Anubis is sick and twisted. Another of their mistakes that they won't see reason with. I'll try to talk to them, Harry. I promise."

"I'll miss you, Daniel." Harry pulled his head back. "Kel'ac too."

"I know." Daniel nodded. "And I'll miss you too but I'll be watching out for you and I promise you I'm not the only one watching over you. I know you feel alone but there's always someone watching over you, Ryver and Michael. Over this world you've created out of an ancient alliance."

"Daniel…" Harry muttered before hugging the man again. He left his eyes shut as Daniel became insubstantial but felt the warm light against his eyelids. He stayed on the balcony the rest of the night just watching the bay.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A few weeks later**

Harry dropped his fork into his food as a tone sounded through the room. Michael straightened up even as Harry reached out with his powers and activated the signal. _"Automated distress call. Kalona. Earth."_ A synthesised voice announced. It was the voice programmed into the Kalona, Quetzalcoatl and Aevis.

Michael jerked up and Harry followed quickly even as he reached to the Astari settled into the bay on it's cradles. They were both scooped up by Furling transporters before Michael could decide on anything to say or someone to call.

"Recall Astari crew." Harry announced simply into the room before moving to one of the consoles and pulling up the subspace link to the Kalona. According to the Kalona's logs Ryver had ordered it closer to the school and set it on high alert. Flashes of Asgard beaming lights and shimmers of Furling transporters announced the arrival of most of the crew including the Nox even though some of them transported themselves in their own unique way. "The Kalona has lost it's sensor lock on Ryver." Harry announced to the room and to Michael. "Get us clear of the city and then get us to Earth, normal hyperspace."

"Hyperspace?" Michael rounded on him. "Harry… vortex…"

"It's too flashy for arrival." Harry soothed him quickly. "The Goa'uld might spot us if they're monitoring Earth. We can't risk being spotted before we phase out." He turned to the right Furlings. "Phase us out the moment you can on arrival." He ordered before with a small shift of their artificial gravity they were aloft. He could see the water of the bay being forced away under them and saw the waves hit the edge of the city. The city had been designed to take it though and soon they were over the city.

"Opening Hyperspace window." One of the Asgard declared and with a lurch they were into the swirling vortex.

"The moment you can I need a full sensor sweep of Hogwarts." Harry told the crew. "The treaty doesn't apply when a member of the great races is in danger. There's something in that place that is so flooded with magic that it prevents our scans and I can only assume that Ryver is in the middle of it. Use all the power you need to penetrate that interference and get a lock onto Ryver."

It wasn't more than a few minutes before the Astari was bursting out of Hyperspace over Earth and then they all felt the shiver as the phase generator activated. The screens flowed over with information as the sensors turned onto Hogwarts and like a layered x-ray each section was fully scanned until the entire school had vanished from sight to show the dungeons before they were fully scanned as well and then removed from the sensor display as they were proven clear.

Just when the scans started digging deeper through the piping labyrinth under the school a dome appeared on the display and cut off their sensors. "What!?" Michael gasped.

"A magic shield has been applied over the school." One of the Furlings declared. "It is acting like any powerful shielding system. But it is a modulated shield, we can penetrate it." With that they increased the power to the sensors and soon they could see below the school again. An area turned red under the school after just a moment. "This area has increased interference." The Furling continued just as a green dot appeared and then three blue dots. "We have detected four lifesigns within the interference. One is Ryver and two of the others are very weak."

"Can you lock onto them and transport them out?" Harry asked.

"No." The Furling shook his head. "Not quickly. However we can transport into the area. With suitable boosters for the signal we could then lock onto the signals and transport them out."

"Michael, suit up." Harry declared and reached for the Asgard transporters and put them both down in their armoury. They both quickly donned their full armour and settled the helmets over their heads. "Control room." Harry declared even as he moved to the side and had the computer synthesise four signal boosters. "Transport us close to Ryver's signal and then maintain a constant lock on us. If we order anyone to be transported up other than Ryver then hold them in stasis until we know who they are."

With that he let the control room transport them and with a flash of white light they were standing in a dark and miserable place. Harry's armour went into warning and highlighted the danger just as a massive shape loomed at them. Harry twisted even as his shields came up and covered Ryver who had tumbled backwards. Michael grabbed Ryver even as the massive form slammed into Harry. Harry crouched and his suit braced to take the impact without crushing all of his bones. Harry jerked out a hand with all the strength the suit gave him and the form was sent flying away from him.

He righted himself and looked around as the massive snake straightened itself out. There wasn't just five lifesigns though. Their sensors hadn't picked up Fawkes before transporting down who was now hovering by the ceiling.

"Who are you!?" A voice roared and Harry turned to glance to the side at the standing figure with Ryver's wand pointed at them.

"Gods." Harry declared simply before rolling forwards under the spell that shot from his twin's wand. He shifted his weight to dodge another before the armour let him blur right up to the young man's form. His shielding flared as he grabbed the man's throat and wrist, letting the wand drop to the floor.

"You can't kill him like that." Ryver shouted from his place with Michael. According to the interface in Harry's suit Ryver's ATU was fried. Probably from trying to defend himself from too much magic.

The man hissed but Harry and presumably Ryver heard the words easily enough. "Kill them all." The young man ordered.

The snake lurched at Ryver and Michael but Michael's suit made him faster. He left Ryver behind as he distracted the snake and a weapon formed in his hands from his TDS. It distracted the snake even as Ryver dashed to Harry's side.

"He's a fragment of Voldemort's soul trapped in that diary." Ryver announced. "He's absorbing Ginny Weasley's life to sustain his own."

"Who _are_ you!?" The young man hissed out again in anger as the tables were turned.

"Beacon!" Michael suddenly called to him through the suit. Harry let go of the man's wrist to throw one of the beacons at Michael who caught it and tossed it at the snake. The snake blindly grabbed the small device out of the air and with a flash Michael activated it and the beast was transported away. Clearly Michael had decided the snake was too big and strong to fight fair.

"How!? What are you!?" Voldemort's fragment hissed.

"I told you." Harry grinned even though Voldemort couldn't see it through the visor of the helmet. "Gods." He'd decided to keep to the tales and give Ryver plausible deniability later.

Harry tossed Voldemort into the cold water nearby and scooped up the journal even as his suit showed him the scans of the area. It had finally worked its way through all the lingering magical energy. The book was connected to both the human girl and Voldemort but the energy was only flowing one way as Voldemort sucked Ginny dry. He assessed the best ways to destroy the book even as Voldemort drew himself to his feet only to find himself grabbed by Michael and forced to his knees.

Harry opened a panel on his left wrist and programmed his suit's emitters to counter the magic just like the Furlings had done to take away Dumbledore's tracking spells. He released the burst of energy through his hand and the book flickered as if burning as the magic was destroyed little by little. Even as it happened Voldemort started to shatter with a golden light and a scream erupted from his throat.

Harry let his suit assess the diary once more before deciding it was as inanimate as a normal book. He handed it to Ryver. "Let's get you out of here."

"How do I explain this?" Ryver asked.

"What's to explain?" Michael chuckled. "Like Harry said, we're Gods. Who are you to know our minds, mortal?"

Ryver chuckled at that one. "Ron and Lockhart are back in the corridors." Ryver told him.

"Astari?" Harry called. "Can you lock onto two lifesigns within the pipe system?"

"_Affirmative, Supreme Commander." _An Asgard voice responded.

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Michael, transport along with Ryver and the girl. Transport directly to the school's hospital wing. Astari, transport me two the other two lifesigns and then on my command transport the three of us on to the hospital wing."

"Alright." Ryver nodded. "I'll just play dumb for the rest of the year."

"That should be fun." Michael teased as Ryver grabbed his wand and the dead diary and moved to Michael and Ginny. "Transport, Astari." Michael announced and with a flash they were all gone and Harry was appearing a few metres away from Ron Weasley and a professor he'd never met but heard about from Ryver.

The boy scrambled up and pointed a wand at him. "Who are you!?" Ron demanded.

Harry simply walked towards him and grinned to himself as a 'Petrificus Totalus' faded harmlessly against the shielding over his chest. **"Peace Mortal."** Harry let Kel'ac out to play knowing the distorted voice would play to the illusion. **"Beora."** He added in Mayan and the simple command had the Astari working and with another flash the three of them were in the middle of the hospital wing. Michael was standing in the centre in full armour completely motionless with three wands on him. Madam Pomfrey was the only adult in the room moving even a little as she fussed over Ginny on one of the beds.

"Ginny!" Ron gasped. "Mate, you alright?" He turned to Ryver who had put Ginny's bed between him and Michael to play along. Dumbledore, Snape and McGonagall were blocking the isle between the beds and Snape and McGonagall turned their wands on him.

'_I've played aloof and silent.'_ Michael's voice reached both Harry and Ryver's minds.

"Who are you and how did you get into our school?" McGonagall demanded.

"I see no reason we can't just talk." Dumbledore placated and half lowered his wand. McGonagall copied but Snape kept his levelled at Harry's chest. "Can you tell us who you are?"

"**You have many questions."** Kel'ac spoke and Michael took a step back to give Harry the lead position without Harry having to step forwards. **"That is expected yet you could not comprehend the answers no matter how they were phrased."**

"Why are you here and where did you come from?" McGonagall pressed.

"**Again, you would not be able to comprehend our answers."** Kel'ac declared simply. **"This boy called to us in his time of need and we decided to act. Through him we have come to understand the mortals now roaming this planet." **Harry was cracking up with laughter by this point though Kel'ac allowed none of the amusement to reach his voice. **"There have been others like us that have appeared for humanity. You were not able to comprehend your Gods then and you are still not capable of comprehending our existence now."**

"There's no such thing as Gods!" Snape snarled.

"**Gods is a term given to us by mortal humanity. We do not see ourselves as Gods but you would view us as such. We are beyond your touch and you cannot interfere with our actions. That, in your eyes, makes us Gods." **Kel'ac summarised. **"There was a great evil in this place when this mortal child called to us in his time of need. We have dealt with this evil for you but do not expect us to deal with all of your problems as we have this time. Mortals must stand on their own. They must stand or fall on their own merits and not on the benevolence of those beings beyond their true comprehension. You may never see us again and that is something you should hope for. Astari."**

With a flash of light they vanished from the school and were soon standing once more on the Astari. Using the name of his ship would probably give them pause but they knew Latin and they'd know he'd simply called to the stars and then vanished through all their wards.

"That was fun." Michael grinned as his helmet retracted.

"A fine speech." One of the Nox told him in amusement.

"I doubt they'll believe were really Gods but it will give them pause and give us more freedom in the future when it comes to Ryver." Harry shrugged as he retracted his own hood. "And I doubted they'd be able to deal with technology like ours. Magic they can understand and they'll just assume we're powerful wizards with magic they can't understand."

"Take us back home." Michael nodded and the Astari began to move as they prepared to go to Hyperspace. "What did you do with that snake?"

"It was rematerialized and put directly into stasis." One of the Furlings declared. "Sensor analyses shows it has powerful energy potentials."

"It's a basilisk." Harry nodded. He knew the legends from his research into snakes after they'd found out Harry and Ryver could speak with them. "It can kill you if you meet it's eyes and it's venom is extremely fatal. I think it was merely acting on Voldemort's direct commands as a Parseltongue so maybe I can talk it down with the right precautions."

"We shall study it and find a suitable defence for its magical abilities." The Furling nodded.

"Maybe if you can talk it down then Norbert can have a friend." Michael laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**The next day – Peldaniken Taous**

"Hello, Norbert." Harry smiled as the growing Dragon landed softly in the meadow beside him. He made a habit normally of seeing Norbert every week or so and Ryver did the same when he could. Norbert recognised something in Ryver, Harry and Michael and had never so much as growled at them.

He and Michael were out alone for safety sake if you didn't count the two massive planetary defence drones standing not far away just in case the basilisk went crazy. Strong scales or not it wouldn't last long against their firepower, particularly now that they'd been outfitted with projectile weapons to fend off Replicators.

A shield trap was set up in the meadow with enough room for the basilisk to move around in but not reach them and the basilisk was still in stasis back in the city. They'd bring it out of stasis and transport it into the shield and hopefully without Voldemort's soul fragment around it wouldn't feel the need to maim and kill them.

"Ready." Harry told Grenwae through his communicator and with a flash the basilisk was sitting in the shield dome. It writhed before rearing up as Norbert growled at it and spread his wings. "Easy, Norbert." Harry soothed. He hadn't brought Norbert here for protection but they were in the middle of Norbert's playground and he'd decided to simply arrive on his own.

The basilisk's wounds had been healed and it's eyes were intact again but the shield was set to protect them from the exact magical frequency that the basilisk used to kill anything it looked at but with a glance at its eyes Harry could see the transparent eyelids that prevented it's gaze from reaching out and harming anyone. It hissed angrily at nobody in particular and lashed a tail out to the side. The shield held firm and the dome glowed. The snake quickly realised it was captive.

"_Are you alright?"_ Harry spoke as he focused on the snake and felt the parseltongue form through his lips without his control.

"_You speak?"_ The snake rounded on him before glancing at Norbert. The basilisk was massively bigger than Norbert but Norbert was still something to be feared. _"Like the other did."_

"_Which other?"_ Harry asked.

"_The human girl and the human man."_ The snake hissed.

"_The human girl is not a speaker. She was possessed by the man that ordered you to kill."_ Harry explained. _"Are you still bound by his orders?"_

"_No."_ It hissed as looked them over carefully. _"You smell of the one I was to kill."_

"_We are twins. We can both speak in this language."_ Harry told him. _"If I release you to roam free will you harm anyone?"_

"_I am not just a beast."_ It hissed. _"I need not kill except to eat."_

"_There is prey enough on this planet."_ Harry nodded. _"Norbert can show you hunting grounds. But do not kill any of the beings you see in the city though you may roam the city as you wish."_

"_This is not my home."_ It frowned. _"The air is not right."_

"_This is not Earth."_ Harry nodded to her. _"On Earth you would be hunted down by the wizards and witches. Here you will not. You can go where you wish."_

"_Then you have nothing to fear from me. I will be able to lay my eggs in peace and raise my young."_ It declared. _"You may call me Occara."_

"_Welcome to our home then, Occara."_ He nodded. _"If you have need to speak with me simply go to the city north of this meadow." _He pointed back at the tall towers easily visible from there. _"Or ask Norbert to fly and get me."_

"_You are friends with a Dragon?"_ She asked.

"_I brought Norbert here when he had nowhere to live on Earth. He was raised on this planet."_ Harry agreed.

"_Then I will be comfortable here."_ She dipped her head.

Harry used his ascended powers to switch off the shield and then nodded at Michael when he realised he hadn't been part of any of that conversation. Occara lowered herself to the ground and slowly approached them both. Norbert shifted his wings ready to take to the air if she tried to attack but all she did was scent Harry and then Michael.

"Norbert?" Harry turned to the young Dragon. "Why don't you show Occara to something she can eat? Show her around?"

Norbert grunted out in acceptance and with a thump of his massive wings he took to the air. Occara hissed a goodbye to them before taking off after the low flying Dragon.

"That went well." Michael announced.

"Her name is Occara. She said she'll be laying eggs soon so we'll have a family of basilisks to contend with." Harry told him before signalling for transport so he could explain everything to the Council.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Three days later**

"Ready, Michael?" Harry grinned as he appeared from a Furling transport onto the control room of Avaria which was now inside the defence net around Peldaniken Taous. The Astari was also lingering nearby under the protection of the net as well with the Bifrost under construction. "This is your baby after all."

"It's my project but I didn't do most of the work." Michael shrugged.

"Still yours." Harry announced before looking at the team that had worked constantly on the construction of the satellite network. Most of the network was made up of hundreds of small satellites that were the work horses of the system. Each one had a directed energy emitter that worked like a point defence system. If something hostile came within range a single satellite could take it out and they could either all fire on the same target or work together to produce a single blast by deflecting their shots off of one another before they hit the target. Each satellite was a decahedron with ten sides. One was the weapon while the others were energy receivers and emitters that could draw power from other satellites in the network and directly from one of the four hubs that fed the system with their Arcturus generators. The largest of which also housed the new orbital control centre and tied into the Asgard network to officially monitor this galaxy for trouble.

The hubs were simple and fit into the network though from this distance the satellites were rather hard to actually see so the four hubs were all that was visible of the system and each was like a star with six spires reaching out parallel to the planet and feeding constant energy through space to keep the satellites fully charged though the energy was only visible when the system made to fire and needed to fully recharge.

"Okay, let's start small." Michael announced and Avaria took control of the weapons drones that were lingering outside the system. "A single energy shot and let one of the satellites intercept it."

Harry watched as one of the drones fired an energy projectile directly towards the Astari inside the net. If the satellite failed to recognise the danger then the Astari's point defences would take it out rather than let it continue on towards the surface of the planet.

As soon as the shot reached twice the satellite's range an alert rung through the defence system putting it on alert and then the satellite fired a lance of red at maximum range and intercepted the shot without trouble.

Instantly the satellites around that one shot a little energy to the satellite and pulled its power up to match the others. A cascade went through a few dozen satellites as they smoothed out their comparative energy levels to make sure they were all ready to fire. "That worked." Harry announced to Michael as the reports finished coming through.

"Let's try something a little bigger." Michael nodded. "Shielded drone."

Instantly one of the drones raised it's shields and lurched towards the network, aiming for the same satellite that had already fired at the part of the network that was already slightly lower on power. The threat was recognised, assessed and then a dozen satellites changed their hover and fired at one another, forming a web of red light centred on the same satellite that had already fired. When it did fire the shot blasted through the shields and destroyed the target, all without being told to.

Red light spidered out through the satellite network forming hexagonal shapes around the planet as energy was transferred to fill the gap and the web almost completely came into view as lines linking them all. It was an awe inspiring sight particularly when the Arcturus generators fed their own energy to refill all of the satellites.

"Alright, manual firing control." Michael nodded. "Target as planned."

It took a while to program the firing solution before the entire network came alive as immense amounts of energy was channelled towards a single point. It looked like waves of red light as power was channelled from the Arcturus generators as the satellites joined together to fire from a single point. The shot fired and the resulting discharge was more than even the Astari was capable of, powered as the network was by four generators.

"I can't see anything getting through that." Harry laughed to Michael.

"I had the replicators in mind." Michael shook his head. "The way they absorb energy projectiles but even they couldn't get through that."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**A week later**

Michael bounced into the room with a grin on his face. Harry took one look at him and rolled his eyes knowing what he was about to say. Michael pouted and slumped into the chair opposite where Harry was relaxing. "Excited much?" Harry teased.

"He should be here soon!" Michael grinned unrepentantly. "Right at this moment the train should be getting into King's Cross and then he just has to head for the tube like he's going to Heathrow and then he can come home!"

"You really need to calm yourself down." Harry mused just as a tone sounded and Michael jumped up. Harry just let Michael respond to the hail that was direct to them and soon the Kalona's registry was coming up. Harry had half expected trouble.

"Ryver?" Michael asked.

"_I had to fake using the bathroom to talk to you."_ Ryver told them quietly. _"And they're guarding me."_

"Dumbledore wants you back at the Dursley's that badly?" Harry guessed.

"_Easier to keep tabs on me."_ Ryver agreed.

"Just transport out of there." Michael demanded. "You're not going back to the Dursleys again."

"_Okay, but how? Just go now or what?"_ Ryver asked.

"You could make a point." Harry shrugged at Michael. "Wait till they can see you disappear. They'll assume the 'Gods' have taken you."

"_I like it."_ Ryver nodded. _"I'll see you soon."_

The communication cut off but it wasn't more than a few minutes before they got a signal from the Kalona to say it was on its way back to Peldaniken Taous. "Can we transport Dumbledore to some lifeless rock somewhere?" Michael asked.

"I think the no interference thing might cause some trouble there." Harry rolled his eyes before Kel'ac took over.

"**Tempting though."** Kel'ac chuckled before standing up to head to the docking bay of their building to meet Ryver, looking forward to spending several months with him just like Harry and Michael were.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**End Chapter**


End file.
